Les 13 Royaumes : La Quête
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke et Lexa parte enfin réveiller les grands Dieux !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Préparations

 **Clarke : 21 ans Lexa : 23 ans**

 **POV Clarke**

Aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans et par conséquent le début de ma Quête pour réveiller les douze Grands Dieux de l'Olympe doit commencer. Cela fait à peine deux jours que sommes là que bientôt il nous faudra repartir, deux ans se sont passés. Deux ans alors que pour nous une semaine s'était écoulée, si je n'avais pas vu Jason et Aden aussi changés je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Wells, Bellamy et Roan sont retournés dans leurs Royaumes pour tenter de rattraper un peu le temps perdu et de mettre en place les choses pendant leur absence pour la quête. Nous devons tous nous retrouver ce soir pour écouter le plan de bataille du conseil, ils n'ont jamais douté de notre retour et grâce à eux toute la logistique a été réglée. Mon cœur se serre en pensant au sacrifice de Finn, on n'a même pas le temps de le pleurer. Raven est inconsolable et Anya semble avoir disparu du Royaume, on s'en veut tous de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution. Je souffle une nouvelle fois, je pense franchement à refuser cette quête, je n'ai que trop abandonné mon Royaume pour être le joueur des Dieux. Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre en paix avec Lexa près de moi mais apparemment tel n'est pas mon destin. J'enfile ma robe, pour l'heure il ne sert à rien de penser à tout cela. Kane a demandé ma mère en mariage pendant notre absence mais ils ont refusé de s'unir sans moi, sans nous. Etant donné qu'on repart bientôt, il a été décidé de l'organiser aujourd'hui bien que mon cœur n'est pas à la fête. Pourtant je suis sincèrement heureuse pour eux, mais tant de choses se bousculent dans mon esprit qu'il m'est difficile de me réjouir vraiment. J'ai érigé mes barrières pour que Lexa n'ait pas à supporter mes pensées déprimantes et je m'assois le cœur lourd sur mon lit quand on toque à la porte. Je me force à me lever pour ouvrir et je souris en voyant Lexa qui porte Jason dans ces bras tous les deux sont magnifiques en tenu de cérémonies.

Clarke : Bonjour vous deux, vous êtes magnifiques.

Jason : Toi aussi tu es jolie, comme Lexa.

Entendre sa voix d'enfant si distinctement me fait prendre conscience de tout le temps perdu une nouvelle fois, je souris tout de même et les laisse rentrer.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique mon amour, mais je te sens le cœur lourd ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais finir de me préparer.

Jason : Lexa tu me fais un tour de Magie ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Encore les feux d'artifices ?

Jason: Ouiiiiii stp, stp, stp !

Clarke: (Rire) Et après c'est moi la sœur gâteau?

Lexa : (Sourire) (Magie) Voilà mon grand, pourquoi as-tu levé tes barrières ? Je n'aime pas te savoir si troublée ?

Clarke : Pour tout te dire je pense sincèrement à abandonner tout cela, regardes tout ce que nous avons perdu et la quête n'a même pas encore commencé.

Lexa : Mon cœur regardes moi, ce qui est arrivé n'est la faute de personne. On te suit tous sachant les risques qu'on court, on te suit car on t'aime et on a confiance en toi. Et pas parce que tu es l'Elue des Dieux mais parce que tu es Clarke, une femme courageuse, intelligente, drôle et surtout remplie d'amour. Nous sommes tous en âge de prendre nos propres décisions, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de nous. Nous sommes là pour t'épauler et c'est que nous ferons qu'importe les risques. On réussira et on rentrera tous chez nous, on se mariera enfin et je passerai le reste de ma vie à t'aimer.

Clarke : (Touché) Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Lexa : Tu n'auras pas à le découvrir je serai toujours près de toi Princesse.

Jason : Moi aussi je suis là, ne m'oubliez pas.

Clarke : Jamais petit frère, pendant mon absence c'est toi qui dois veiller sur Maman et Kane.

Jason : Pourquoi t'appelles Papa par son nom ?

Clarke : Parce qu'il n'est pas mon Père bien que je le considère comme tel.

Jason : Alors appelles le Papa, lui il dit que tu es sa fille quand il parle de toi.

J'aurai l'impression de trahir mon Père si je le faisais, mais comment expliquer cela à un enfant de 7 ans ?

Lexa : Ton Père approuverait, il sait que tu l'aimais et il reste ton père qu'importe si tu appelles Kane comme cela ou non.

Clarke : Bien et si on y allait ?

Jason : Je reste avec vous hein ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : C'est toi qui va nous abandonner dès que tu apercevras la Princesse Sara.

Jason : Bein c'est ma copine, vous vous êtes mes sœurs je vous aime plus.

Lexa : (Touchée) Tu ne m'avais jamais appelée comme cela ?

Jason : (Fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Clarke) Comme quoi ?

Clarke : (Se penche à son oreille et murmure) Elle fait la dure mais elle est touchée que tu la considères aussi comme sa sœur.

Jason : (Murmure) Je ne dois pas ? (Inquiet)

Clarke : (Murmure) Poses-lui la question ?

Jason : (Se tourne vers Lexa) Ca te dérange que je dise ça ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : (Surprise) (S'accroupis devant lui) Mais non pas du tout bien au contraire, je suis ravie d'avoir un tel petit frère.

Jason : (Se jette à son cou) Tant mieux parce que tu es ma sœur comme Clarke et je vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup. Plus que maman et papa mais il ne faut pas leur dire hein ils seraient tristes.

Clarke : (Rire) Ton secret est bien gardé, aller on va être en retard à force.

Je souris en prenant la main de mon petit frère et je vois Lexa faire de même. Je me penche à son oreille et lui embrasse la joue tendrement avant de lui murmurer.

Clarke : Tu auras été encore plus rapide que moi pour voler le cœur de mon frère.

Lexa : Que veux-tu je suis irrésistible Princesse. (Air arrogant)

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne peux que confirmer malheureusement.

Lexa me sourit et on pénètre dans la salle du trône, tous les Royaumes sont évidemment invités et je souris à mes amis. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant le Roi Stefan et la Reine Alexandra sans Finn à leur cotés mais me rassure en posant mes yeux sur sa jeune sœur la Princesse Sarah. Anya est près de Raven et Lexa et moi on est rassurées de la voir de retour. Titus commence la cérémonie du mariage et du couronnement dans un silence respectueux. Lexa me prend la main et j'entremêle nos doigts, j'aimerai me marier dehors si on peut.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu voudras ma Princesse. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. (Sourire)

Je serre sa main et continus d'écouter en silence, après le mariage et les applaudissements vient le couronnement. Je ne sens aucune tristesse en voyant la couronne de mon Royaume sur la tête de Marcus et je me rends compte que Lexa a raison. Mon Père restera mon Père quoi qu'il advienne et je suis rassurée de savoir ma Mère et mon frère en sécurité auprès de lui.

Titus : Maintenant la Princesse Clarke, héritière du Royaume souhaite dire quelques mots je lui laisse donc la parole.

Clarke : (S'avance devant tout le mode) Je vous présente le Roi Marcus Kane, la Reine Abby Kane du Royaume de Skyland, mais pour moi et le Prince Jason c'est Papa et Maman.

(Applaudissements)

Je vois mon frère sauter dans les bras de mes parents, la foule applaudit toujours et ma mère me serre contre elle en pleurant. Kane où devrais-je dire mon père n'a toujours pas bougé de place et me regarde en pleurant.

Abby : Merci ma fille.

Clarke : (Murmure) Maman je crois que Papa est victime d'un sort d'immobilité ?

Jason : Bein alors Papa pourquoi tu ne bouges plus ?

Je souris à mon frère et prends Marcus dans mes bras tendrement en lui murmurant.

Clarke : J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

Kane : (Me serre fort contre lui) Par les Dieux je suis trop vieux pour ce genre d'émotions fortes, bien sur que non. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je jure de m'en montrerait digne. Je vous aime tous sincèrement, je t'aime ma fille. (Larmes)

(Applaudissements)

Après ce moment chargé en émotions et un banquet Royal suivit d'un petit bal, on retourne à nos quartiers pour se changer pour la réunion du conseil. Lexa m'accompagne, n'étant que simplement fiancée nous ne pouvons pas encore faire chambre commune mais si ça nous empêche pas de passer nos nuits ensemble.

Lexa : Je crois que j'ai rarement sentit quelqu'un d'aussi heureux que Kane qu'en tu l'as appelé Papa.

Clarke : Jason a raison je le considère comme tel autant me servir du titre qui va avec. Et puis tu as raison je suis sûre que mon Père ne m'en voudrait pas.

Lexa : Avec Persée et Ellios on a fini les effectifs qui nous accompagnerons.

Clarke : Combiens ?

Lexa : On a réduit au maximum comme tu nous l'as demandé mais il reste 150 personnes.

Clarke : Cela fait encore beaucoup mais je suis sûre que vous avez fait au mieux.

Lexa : Nous n'avons pris que l'élite je te le promets.

Clarke : Le plus dur va être de convaincre les autres de rester.

Lexa : On s'en est chargé, tous ont compris et ont accepté de protéger le Royaume, néanmoins je te laisse le soin d'annoncer à Kane que tu veux qu'il reste ici.

Clarke : (Grimace) Il sera plus utile là, surtout que le conseil doit aussi gérer les Royaumes sans Rois même s'ils ont un intendant.

Lexa : Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre j'aurai pris la même décision que toi.

Clarke : Je sais qu'il comprendra, j'aurai aimé l'avoir près de moi égoïstement mais je dois penser au bien du Royaume avant tout. J'espère juste trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre de rester ici.

Lexa : Bien il est l'heure tu es prête ?

Clarke : Il le faut bien, oui.

Lexa : Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, je suis près de toi. (Embrasse)

Je souffle et sors avec Lexa de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le conseil, restes calme Clarke tout va bien se passer. Comme à leur habitude les soldats nous ouvrent la salle et après un dernier regard échangé je rentre dans la salle. Tous les Monarques, héritiers, membre du conseil sont présents et me regardent fixement.

Clarke : Je vous écoute, pour le moment il faudrait nous faire un point sur nos deux ans d'absence.

Titus : Si vous permettez Princesse je vais vous expliquer.

Clarke : Faites donc Maitre Titus.

Je m'installe sur mon siège, Lexa prend sa place aussi et le reste du conseil s'assoit également.

Titus : Au cours de la première année tout est allé relativement bien, quelques rebelles d'Azgeda et de la Montagne mais rien que nous ne puissions gérer. Mais depuis un an maintenant des disparitions sont signalées dans les 13 Royaumes, le nombre de catastrophes naturelles ne cesse d'augmenter. Certains Royaumes sont plus touchés que d'autres, le Seigneur Chiron et les autres font ce qu'ils peuvent mais ils sont surtout occupés à protéger la barrière.

Clarke : Savent-ils quelque chose sur la situation actuelle ?

Titus : Non, mais ils sentent le pouvoir de Gaia grandir de jour en jour.

Clarke : Très bien, autres choses ?

Titus : Des créatures des ténèbres apparaissent dans tout les Royaumes et font des ravages, les soldats font de leur mieux mais il y a de nombreuses pertes à déplorer. Et surtout de nombreux villages sont détruits, laissant le peuple dans une situation difficile.

Clarke : Quel est le Royaume le plus touché ?

Titus : Le Royaume Wastelanders Princesse.

Gabriel : Nous n'avons pas assez de Soldats pour faire face à de telles choses.

Titus : Le conseil a bien évidement dépêché plus de Soldats là-bas mais la situation est critique partout.

Emori : Mon peuple souffre, cela me désole de ne pouvoir l'aider.

Clarke : Très bien nous en reparlerons, nos effectifs sont terminés grâce au Commandant Lexa et au Général Persée. Nous serons 150 à partir, où en est la construction des navires ?

Titus : Nous avons suivis les plans de la Princesse Raven mais il semblerait qu'il y ait pas mal de choses à modifier.

Raven : Il me faut encore un peu de temps.

Clarke : Combien ?

Raven : 1 semaine, tous les ingénieurs de mon Royaume et du tien y sont.

Clarke : Bien Roi Sinclair j'aurai besoin que vous équipiez chaque soldat et magicien d'armures magiques et d'armes cela vous est possible ?

Sinclair : Bien sur, je m'assurerai que tout soit prêt pour votre départ.

Clarke : Parfait. Je…..

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.

Clarke : Bonjour Déesse, y a-t-il un problème ?

Hestia : Gaia se réveille, ses forces lui viennent des sacrifices. Une armée de monstres et d'hommes sont à son service, ce sont eux qui sont responsables de l'attaque de vos Royaumes. Ils tuent pour l'éveiller, ils sont dirigés par un Demi-dieu fils d'Arès. Il se fait appeler Pike, il est assoiffé de pouvoir.

Clarke : S'il est un Demi-dieu pourquoi être contre nous ?

Hestia : Il a rejeté les Dieux, il s'est allié à Gaia il y a de cela longtemps.

Clarke : Si c'est un Demi-dieu nous pouvons le vaincre, il est mortel.

Hestia : (Sourit) Oui vous pouvez, je suis venue offrir mes derniers dons ensuite nous nous verrons qu'à mon réveil.

Clarke : Savez-vous où commencer ?

Hestia : Aden, Jasper et Maya seront vos guides.

Lexa : Mon frère ?

Hestia : Oui, il a le don de la clairvoyance comme Maya et Jasper mais lui c'est naturel. Croyez en sa parole et en celle des autres, ils vous guideront vers nous.

Aden : Comment Déesse ?

Hestia : Approches mon enfant, je t'offre le don de l'instinct. Suis le et il te mènera où tu voudras.

Aden : Merci Déesse.

Ellios : Déesse comment arrêter l'armée ennemie tout en vous cherchant vous et les autres Dieux.

Hestia : Cela c'est à vos Royaumes respectifs de le faire, vous devez vous consacrer entièrement à la quête. Approches Capitaine, tu es un loyal soldat et Clarke aura besoin de toi près d'elle plus que jamais. Je t'offre le don d'intelligence, qu'importe le problème tu trouveras toujours une solution.

Ellios : Merci Déesse.

Hestia : (Se tourne vers Clarke) Je dois te laisser, crois en toi. Tu as les réponses et la force nécessaire pour nous libérer, bonne chance mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Kane : Bien il semblerait que nous avons une guerre à mener contre ce Pike.

Indra : Guerre que nous gagneront, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

Clarke : Bien, je vous laisse vous en charger. Jasper, Maya et Aden vous devriez vous concerter pour établir notre itinéraire.

Maya : Nous serons dans la chambre des Enchanteurs si vous avez besoin de nous.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Parfait, Raven as-tu besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Raven : Juste de temps, j'ai le matériel et les hommes nécessaires.

Clarke : Parfait, alors nous partons dans une semaine.

Titus : La séance est levée, nous nous réunirons une nouvelle fois la veille du départ.

Tout le monde quitte la salle sauf mes parents et Lexa. Une fois que tous sont partis je prends la parole avant de manquer de courage.

Clarke : (Se tourne vers Kane) J'aimerai que tu restes là, les Royaumes ont besoin de toi. Avec le don de Tactique que t'as donné la Déesse Hestia tu pourras contrer l'armée ennemie facilement. De plus Maman et Jason ont besoin de toi près d'eux et je ne supporterai pas de perdre un second père. Stp acceptes, je t'assure que je préférerai que tu viennes avec moi mais le Royaume a besoin de toi.

Kane : (Vaincus) Tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je t'abandonne.

Lexa : Je la protégerai Majesté.

Kane : Ma belle fille peut m'appeler par mon prénom, je sais que tu la protégeras.

Clarke : Voici la pièce que John m'a offert, lances là et il apparaitra aussitôt. Si jamais vous êtes en grave danger, il faut que tu t'en serves.

Abby : Bien, maintenant laisses nous t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu n'as pas voulu de bal, mais tu n'as rien dit pour les présents.

Clarke : (Sourire) Qu'est ce que vous avez mijoté ?

Kane : Voici la cape de Merlin, elle fait partie du trésor royal. Son pouvoir change suivant son porteur, j'espère qu'elle te sera utile.

Une magnifique cape bleue apparaît devant moi en flottant, elle s'arrête un instant et vient se poser délicatement sur mes épaules. Aussitôt je me sens rassurée, protégée et je souris à mes parents.

Clarke : J'ignorai que nous possédions un tel trésor.

Abby : Il aurait fallu pour cela que tu t'intéresses au cours d'histoire que te donnait Maitre Titus. (Sourire)

Kane : Bien, je suis épuisé. Je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer, une longue semaine nous attend.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Majestés (S'incline)

Clarke : On mange ensemble demain ?

Abby : Bien sur, je veux profiter de toi, de vous avant votre départ.

Clarke : Bonne nuit dans ce cas, à demain.

Une fois sortie de la salle je respire un grand coup, Lexa me prend la main et on regagne la chambre. Une fois fait je me glisse dans un bon bain chaud.

Lexa : Tu vois tout c'est bien passé. Kane a bien réagit, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

Clarke : Lexa, rejoins moi….. Je n'ai plus envie de parler pour le moment.

Lexa : Ho et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? (Souris)

Clarke : L'amour à ma fiancée si elle se décide à me rejoindre.

Lexa : (Enlevant ses vêtements doucement) Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse.

Je souris et l'attrape par les poignets en la faisant basculer dans la baignoire avec moi. Elle rit et je l'embrasse passionnément, je me laisse emporter loin des soucis par sa douceur le temps d'une soirée.

 **1 semaine plus tard….**

Le temps de partir était enfin venu, tous les Royaumes et plus encore étaient venues assister à notre départ. Trois magnifiques navires nous attendaient, Raven c'était surpassée. Un navire servait à transporter les chevaux, les vivres et quelques soldats et Magiciens. Un autre transportait le reste des Soldats et Magiciens, Le dernier enfin transportait tout notre groupe. Les bateaux avaient été baptisés par le Roi Sinclair et le Roi Kane. Après un dernier adieu à nos proches nous embarquons enfin, Raven nous fait faire le tour et je suis impressionnée par la taille des cabines et autres. Moi qui pensait qu'on allait être serrés les uns contre les autres sans intimité c'était mal connaître Raven est son talent.

Raven : Le fait que nous soyons beaucoup de couples a permis d'augmenter la surface des cabines. Et les célibataires sont deux par deux.

Clarke : Je vois ça. Luna tu es notre Capitaine ça te va, Raven va t'expliquer tout au fur et à mesure.

Luna : Bien sur, quelle direction en premier ?

Aden : Le Royaume Wastelanders, nous y trouverons le Dieu Dionysos.

Jasper : Il sommeille au sommet d'une montagne enneigée.

Emori : C'est la montagne interdite, nul ne reviens jamais de là-bas.

Maya : Tel est le chemin, nous savions que cela serait difficile.

Clarke : Tu as entendu Luna ?

Luna : Très bien en route.

Luna se positionne derrière la barre et Raven descend aux machines, je porte mes yeux une dernière fois sur mon Royaume et ma famille et nous partons enfin.

Lexa : Je suis avec toi, tout ira bien.

Clarke : Je sais !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Des débuts difficiles.

 **POV Clarke**

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions en mer, chacun avait pris son rythme à bord du bateau. On ne va pas tarder à arriver dans le Royaume d'Emori et on essayait de mettre en place un plan.

Lexa : Le mieux est d'y aller en petits groupes, comme ça si on échoue les autres pourront toujours nous remplacer.

Clarke : Bonne idée, il nous faut un des trois guides déjà.

Lexa : Aden reste avec moi donc ça sera lui, ensuite 20 soldats et Magiciens devraient suffire.

Persée : Dans ce cas pour les commander il faut soit Ellios, Anya ou moi dans le premier groupe.

Clarke : Emori je suppose que vu que c'est ton Royaume tu nous accompagnes ?

Emori : Oui, en chemin j'espère pourvoir aider mon peuple.

Lexa : Ok donc si Emori vient, John suit qui d'autre ?

Clarke : Jasper, Octavia et Raven ça vous dit ?

Jasper : Enfin de l'action.

Octavia : Et comment que je viens.

Raven : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Clarke : Anya je suppose que tu viens ?

Anya : Tu supposes bien Princesse.

Roan : J'aimerai venir aussi.

Clarke : Ok, le reste vous restez ici. Si dans une semaine nous ne sommes pas revenus, un autre groupe part c'est bon ?

Persée : Je prends le commandement du second groupe ça vous va ?

Lexa : Oui, Luna, Bellamy, Nathan et Bryan ça vous dit d'être dans le second groupe ?

Luna : Pas de problème, espérons juste qu'on n'ait pas besoin de partir.

Monty : J'aimerai aller aider les villages en vous attendant.

Lexa : Lincoln, Harper, Wells et une dizaine de soldats t'accompagneront alors. Est-ce que ça va à tout le monde ?

Clarke : Soyez prudents, départ dans une heure.

Tous sortent de la pièce, Lexa se glisse dans mon dos et m'entoure de ses bras.

Lexa : Tout se passera bien, aller viens allons-nous préparer.

Clarke : Pégase et ses fils vont nous suivre en l'air, ils repéreront le terrain pour nous comme ça.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

Clarke : D'accord, prenons des vêtements chauds d'après Emori la température est extrême sur la montagne.

Lexa : Roan nous fera apparaître un beau soleil.

Clarke : A mon avis ça ne va pas être aussi simple que cela.

Après un dernier sourire échangé on file préparer nos affaires, on dit au revoir à nos amis et on prend la route.

Aden : Ma première mission, je suis trop excité.

Anya : Du calme gamin, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre de vue.

Clarke : Emori je te laisse nous guider vers la montagne au plus vite.

Emori : On devrait y être dans environs 3 heures, on doit traverser deux villages avant.

John : Je connais bien l'endroit, je peux nous transporter au premier village. Cela nous fera gagner deux heures.

Clarke : Cela risque de te fatiguer plus que nécessaire non ?

John : Non, Raven nous a tous donné des stockeurs d'énergie ça ira.

Raven : J'avais du temps à perdre.

Anya : La majorité des gens dorment la nuit Raven, ils ne travaillent pas.

Raven : J'ai des insomnies et au moins ça m'occupe et ça nous est utile.

Octavia : C'est vrai que c'est utile, bon John quand tu veux.

John : A vos ordres mon Capitaine. (Sourire)

(Disparaît)(Apparaît)

Le village était en flamme, les gens hurlaient et pleuraient pourchassés par des hommes en armures noirs.

Clarke : Anya occupes toi d'eux avec les soldats, Magiciens et Jasper éteignez moi ces flammes. John évacues les gens avec Emori, Lexa et Aden vous me protégez pendant que je soigne ces pauvres gens.

Sans un mot mes amis se dispersent, je descends de cheval et laisse éclater ma Magie. En peu de temps une infirmerie sommaire apparaît devant moi et John arrive déjà avec les premiers blessés.

Homme : SVP aidez nous, ils ont emmené ma femme et mon fils.

Lexa : Où et quand ?

Homme : Il y a une dizaine de minutes ils sont partis part le nord, on a essayé de les arrêter mais ils utilisent la magie.

Clarke : Lexa vas-y, je m'en sortirai ici.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Va les sauver, Aden vas avec elle.

Aden : Qui va veiller sur toi ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais me défendre.

Lexa touche son pendentif et Pégase arrive suivit de Neige, un dernier regard inquiet vers moi et les voilà partis.

Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous les ramènera, maintenant restez tranquille que je vous soigne.

Homme : Merci Princesse (Larmes)

Emori : Les soldats ne vous défendent pas ?

Homme : Ils sont occupés au château, apparemment il est attaqué.

Emori : QUOI ?

Clarke : Calmes toi, John va chercher Bellamy, Persée et des soldats et allez au Château.

John : Et les blessés ?

Roan : Je m'en occupe, l'incendie est presque maitrisé.

Clarke : Merci Roan.

John : Ok je reviens te tenir au courant dès que je peux.

Emori : Merci Clarke.

Clarke : C'est normal, filez le temps presse.

(Disparaît)

 **POV Lexa**

Je volais à pleine vitesse sur Pégase, Aden près de moi.

Lexa : Tu restes près de moi compris ?

Aden : Je ne suis plus un enfant Lex, je sais parfaitement me battre.

Lexa : Stp fais ce que je te dis.

Aden : (Souffle) Regardes ils sont là, ces monstres les ont enfermés dans une cage comme du bétail.

Lexa : Bien tu m'as dit que tu sais te battre, c'est le moment de le prouver. On plonge, pas de quartier ça te va ?

Aden : Ho oui !

On dégaine nos épées et après une petite impulsion on plonge à pleine vitesse vers les soldats ennemis. Ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'on saute au milieu de leur rang pour faire un massacre. Du coin de l'œil je vois mon frère expédier trois soldats à terre en peu de temps et un sentiment de fierté m'envahit. Les soldats sont vite vaincu, j'en vois un en état de parler et pointe mon épée sur sa gorge.

Lexa : Pourquoi attaquez vous des gens innocents ?

Soldat : Ce sont les ordres de Pike, vous arrivez trop tard. Il est déjà au château, rien ne l'arrêtera.

Lexa : On pari ?

Aden : Lex vas-y, je ramène les villageois ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Très bien, fais attention petit frère.

Aden : Toi aussi.

Lexa : Allons-y Pégase, tu sais où est le château ?

Pégase : Oui, on devrait vite y être.

Je grimpe sur son dos et on décolle rapidement, je vois Aden monter sur le chariot et délivrer de leurs chaines les prisonniers. Il va falloir que j'accepte que ce n'est plus un enfant, je souffle il reste mon petit frère quoi qu'il dise c'est mon devoir de le protéger.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke, je vais au château.

Clarke : (Mental) J'ai entendu, Emori, Bellamy, Persée, John et Bellamy avec des soldats doivent déjà y être. Faites attentions, apparemment ils utilisent la Magie Noire.

Lexa : (Mental) Je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Je fonce vers le château, il apparaît au bout de cinq minutes devant moi. Il est complètement ravagé par les flammes, Je vois Bellamy et Persée combattre plusieurs soldats en bas mais je ne vois pas Emori et John. Je me pose vers Bellamy et dégaine mon épée pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Bellamy : Lexa John et Emori sont à l'intérieur entrain d'évacuer les gens et ils cherchent le Roi et la Reine tu devrais aller les aider.

Persée : On gère ici, ils ne sont pas très puissants ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Ok, j'y vais faites attention.

Je cours vers le château en assommant au passage les soldats sur mon chemin, une fois à l'intérieur ne connaissant pas les lieux j'erre un moment. La chaleur est insupportable, après plusieurs allés-retours pour évacuer des gens je finis par demander mon chemin à une servante.

Lexa : la salle du trône c'est par où ?

Servante : Je vais vous y conduire, ce château est un vrai labyrinthe.

Lexa : Merci.

Je suis donc la servante rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône, ce que je vois me fait mal au cœur. Emori est en larmes sur les corps de ses parents, John le regard dur est près d'elle. Je m'accroupis et pose ma main sur son épaule, elle me regarde complètement dévastée.

Lexa : John va chercher Bellamy il faut éteindre l'incendie avant qu'il ne détruise le château, je reste près d'elle je te le promets.

John : (Serre Emori contre lui) Je te promets qu'ils seront vengés. (Disparaît)

Emori : Il faut trouver mon frère.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, où crois-tu qu'il ait pu se cacher ?

Emori : Le cercle des Enchanteurs, du moins j'espère.

Lexa : Très bien c'est où ?

Emori : Je t'emmène, ils ont dû activer les pièges, seul un membre de la famille Royale peut passer.

Lexa : (Tourne vers la servante) Prenez soin du Roi et de la Reine svp, nous revenons.

Servante : (Larmes) Oui, je vais attendre vos amis. Je vous jure de ne pas les quitter Princesse.

Emori : (Larmes) Merci Gwen.

Je suis Emori dans un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte impressionnante. Emori pose sa main dessus et les portes s'ouvrent. Une armée de Magiciens tendent alors leur bâton vers nous.

Emori : Ce n'est que moi, mon frère est avec vous ?

Grand Enchanteur : Princesse, oui mais vos parents ne sont toujours pas là.

Emori : (Larmes) Ils sont morts, que se passe-t-il ?

Grand Enchanteur : De la Magie Noire, ils sont apparus en plein milieu du château pendant la nuit et ont commencé à attaquer, nous avons eu le temps de récupérer le Prince et de venir ici. Votre Père nous a ordonné de ne pas bouger et de le protéger, sinon je serai allé les aider.

Emori : Je le sais, où est mon frère.

Christopher : Em c'est toi ?

Emori : Que les Dieux soient loués tu n'as rien ?

Christopher : (Se jette au cou d'Emori et pleurs) Maman et Papa ?

Emori : (Le serre fort contre elle) Je suis désolée mon grand, mais je suis là maintenant. Je veillerai sur toi et le Royaume je te le jure.

Lexa : Je vais aller voir comment vont tes villages si tu veux ?

Emori : Merci je veux bien, je pense que tu devrais ramener tout le monde ici, la montagne n'est qu'à 1h de cheval après.

Lexa : Très bien, je laisserai juste des soldats sur les bateaux au cas où, je reviens.

Je prends la direction de la salle du trône et trouve Bellamy, Persée et John qui discutent avec Gwen.

Lexa : John, tu pourrais ramener tout le monde ici stp. Je m'occupe de Clarke, Dis à Ellios de rester sur les bateaux avec un peu de soldats en cas de problèmes.

John : On devrait s'occuper du Roi et de la Reine, je ne veux pas que Christopher les voit comme ça.

Gwen : Je m'en occupe Prince, je suis l'intendante du château.

Bellamy : Comment ont-ils pu passer les barrières aussi facilement ?

Lexa : On s'en occupera en temps voulu, John tu me déposes près de Clarke stp.

John : Oui allons-y. (Disparaît)

 **POV Clarke**

J'avais finit de soigner tous les blessés, j'étais assez horrifiée par la barbarie de ses soldats, ils ne faisaient aucune différence entre femmes, enfants ou hommes.

Aden : Clarke, tu crois qu'ils peuvent entrer aussi facilement dans chaque Royaume ?

Clarke : Je ne l'espère pas, ils se sont attaqués au plus faible des Royaumes en premier. Cela nous laisse du temps pour prévenir les autres et contre attaquer.

Aden : (Regard dur) Ce sont des monstres, dans les prisonniers il y avait une majorité de femmes et d'enfants.

Clarke : Ils servent de sacrifices pour Gaia, plus les gens sont purs mieux c'est.

Aden : D'où la présence d'autant d'enfants.

Clarke : Mais on ne les laissera pas faire, avec Wells on va renforcer au maximum la barrière.

Aden : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, cela nous a mis en retard pour aller sur la montagne.

John : (Apparaît) Clarke tu sais ?

Clarke : Oui, va avertir le conseil des treize, ils doivent tous renforcer leurs défenses.

John : Ok je vais chercher tout le monde, et j'y vais (Disparaît)

Lexa : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : J'ai pu sauver tous ceux présents, bien que Monty soit plus doué que moi.

Lexa : Nous devons aller au château, Emori nous attend. De là-bas on refera un plan de bataille.

Clarke : Très bien, les soigneurs présents peuvent gérer le reste, allons-y (Disparaît)

Une fois dans la salle du trône tout le monde est là, je prends Emori dans mes bras et prends la parole.

Clarke : En premier lieu, Lincoln, Wells, Monty, Aden, Maya et moi on va renforcer la barrière de protection du Royaume. Ensuite Persée et Anya je veux que vous réorganisiez les soldats restants.

John : Un _régiment_ de soutien vient de partir pour venir nous aider. Il sera là au plus vite, Le Roi Kane m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour les autres Royaumes.

Clarke : Parfait, se sont des débuts difficiles mais on savait que ça ne serait pas simple. Une fois la barrière de protection mise en place nous partirons comme prévu sur la Montagne.

Emori : Les autres vous pouvez rester ici, j'ai grand besoin d'aide pour reconstruire mon Royaume.

Lincoln : Je prends la place d'Emori, elle doit rester ici à présent.

Clarke : J'allais le dire, merci Linc.

Lexa : Monty avec John tu devrais faire le tour de tous les villages avant notre départ, Nathan, Harper et Bryan vous les accompagnez avec une dizaine de soldats de ma Garde.

Monty : Très bien allons-y.

Clarke : Lexa, Raven, Octavia restez avec Emori svp.

Raven : T'inquiètes on ne la quitte pas.

Lexa : Très bien, reviens vite. (Embrasse)

Clarke : Bien mon groupe approchez vous je vais nous transporter à la frontière. (Disparaît)

(Apparaît)

On est en pleine forêt, très vite on se disperse pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. J'invoque la biche emblème du Royaume d'Emori et attends patiemment. Mon anneau explose et elle apparaît enfin devant moi, elle s'incline et prend la parole.

Biche : Bonjour Maitre.

Clarke : Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Biche : Oui, ils ont utilisé de la vieille Magie Noire pour rentrer sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai tout de même réussit à enfermer une partie de leur armée.

Clarke : Où ?

Biche : A l'extérieur du Royaume, je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant.

Clarke : Très bien, on va renforcer la barrière, s'ils reviennent prévenez moi immédiatement svp.

Biche : Bien Maitre (Disparaît)

Je lève les mains et insuffle autant de puissance que je peux dans la barrière, pas question qu'un tel massacre se reproduise. Je vois mes amis faire de même et très vite le résultat et plus que satisfaisant, mais on est tous épuisés.

Aden : Il serait sage de se reposer une fois arrivés au château, nous avons tous utilisé notre Magie à pleine puissance.

Clarke : Tu as raison, nous partirons demain. Approchez-vous, on rentre. (Disparaît)

Réapparait dans la salle du trône où je vois Emori seule devant le trône de son père. Je fais signe aux autres de nous laissé et je m'approche d'elle doucement.

Clarke : C'était de très bons souverains, et très gentils. Je suis désolée que nous ne soyons pas arrivés à temps pour les sauver.

Emori : Je pensais que j'avais encore quelques années pour devenir Reine, et voilà que dans une semaine tout au plus je serai à la tête de mon Royaume. De plus j'ai l'impression de vous abandonner, mais mon Royaume a trop besoin de moi sans compter mon frère. Il n'a que 12 ans, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser seul pour traverser cette épreuve.

Clarke : On comprend tous que ta place est ici maintenant, personne ne t'en veux et surtout pas moi. Je sais qu'au besoin tu seras là et c'est tout qui comptent.

Emori : N'emmènes pas les soldats avec toi demain, ils ne survivront pas aux températures. Avec votre Magie et les chevaux ailés vous avez peut être une chance d'y arriver.

Clarke : Je compte sur toi pour envoyer l'autre groupe si on ne revient pas.

Emori : Tu peux compter sur moi, nous devrions dormir.

Clarke : Oui, merci de ton hospitalité.

Emori : (Sourire) Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon Royaume Clarke, toi et les autres vous êtes comme ma famille.

Clarke : (Emue) Merci.

Je souris une dernière fois et je suis une servante jusqu'à mes quartiers, grâce à Raven le château semblait comme neuf et je souris en voyant même les améliorations qu'elle a ajoutées. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, au moins ça lui permet de penser à autre chose qu'à la disparition de Finn. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à mon ami, j'aurai dû le sauver. Je finis par arriver dans la chambre et Lexa me prend dans ses bras.

Lexa : Ne penses pas à cela mon amour, tu sais que nous avons essayé.

Clarke : La quête commence mal, j'espère que demain tout se passera bien.

Lexa : Nous ferons face aux problèmes ensemble, ne t'inquiètes pas.

(Toque à la porte)

Roan : Les filles j'ai pensé à un truc pour demain.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Roan : C'est un sort qui gardera notre température élevée, il nous permettra d'affronter le froid.

Clarke : Cela va t'user pas mal d'énergie non ?

Roan : Ben je suis venu chercher un bisou magique, histoire de recharger mes batteries. (Sourire)

Lexa : Tout ça pour avoir un câlin, c'est mignon. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Je pense que c'est toi qui m'en demandait le plus alors ne te moques pas, approches pour ton bisou.

Je pose mes lèvres sur le front de Roan et nos halos nous entourent, le mien est doré car j'utilise ma pleine puissance et on s'illumine. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras.

Roan : Whaou, en effet ça secoue, je pensais que Monty et les autres exagéraient mais tu viens de doubler ma capacité magique au moins.

Clarke : Tripler, de rien c'était prévu depuis un moment mais les événements se sont enchainés.

Roan : Bon je vous laisse, reposez vous bien.

Lexa : Toi aussi.

Clarke : Bonne nuit.

Mon frère sort de la pièce et Lexa me soulève dans ses bras, bon je crois que le sommeil ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Le lendemain matin est arrivé trop vite, je serai bien restée une semaine de plus au lit si je m'écoutais. Surtout avec Lexa couverte que d'un drap qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

Lexa : Tu penses trop fort mon amour, surtout à ce genre de chose qui n'aide pas à mon sommeil. (Sourire)

Clarke : Quelle idée d'être aussi magnifique, il est difficile de se concentrer sur autre choses après. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Rire) On a encore un peu de temps avant le réveil de tout le monde, rendors toi.

Clarke : Et si je n'ai plus sommeil ? (Sourire coquin)

Lexa : Tu es impossible (m'embrasse).

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler plus et la plaque contre le matelas, je descends mes lèvres au niveau de son cou et y dépose une pluie de bisous.

Lexa : (Gémit) Ce n'est pas juste de faire ça, tu sais que c'est mon point faible.

Clarke : Oui je sais (sourire)

Lexa me plaque à son tour sur le lit, elle est définitivement réveillée je crois, je lui souris et m'abandonne dans ses bras. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on descend main dans la main rejoindre tout le monde. Tout le monde semble manger tranquillement et on s'assoit près de Raven et Octavia qui discutent ensemble.

Raven : J'en connais qui ont passé une bonne nuit ?

Octavia : Elles ont bien raison, laisses les donc en paix.

Clarke : Merci O, alors prête pour l'escalade ?

Raven : Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse monter tout en haut avec nos chevaux, ils pourraient se blesser avec ce froid.

Lexa : On ira le plus haut possible et on finira à pieds, les chevaux ailés sont très résistants.

Octavia : Espérons qu'on ait que le mauvais temps à affronter.

Clarke : Inutile de se faire peur avec des suppositions, de plus je ne sais absolument pas comment réveiller les Dieux.

Raven : On trouvera un moyen le moment venu, d'abord arrivons en un seul morceau au sommet de cette fichue montagne.

Lexa : Oui, tout le monde semble prêt, on devrait se préparer aussi.

Clarke : Je te laisse t'occuper de nos affaires je vais parler à John et Emori.

Lexa : Très bien, retrouvons nous dans 20 minutes aux portes du château.

Je me dirige vers Emori et John, ils ont l'air de se disputer.

Clarke : Il y a un problème ?

John : Je n'aime pas savoir Emori seule à gérer tous les problèmes de son Royaume, j'aimerai l'aider mais je ne veux pas te laisser aussi.

Emori : C'est ridicule, tous seront là en cas de besoin, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Clarke : Si tu préfères rester John ce n'est pas grave Bellamy prendra ta place.

John : (Partagé) Emori tu as toujours ta pièce n'est ce pas ?

Emori : Oui.

John : Dans ce cas je vais avec Clarke, elle a laissé la sienne au Roi Kane en cas d'urgence. Au moindre problème tu m'appelles, promets-le ?

Emori : (Attendri) Je te le promets, faites attention sur la montagne. Nul n'est jamais revenu, si dans une semaine vous n'êtes pas rentrés j'enverrai le second groupe comme convenu.

Clarke : Bien, on devrait y aller, Monty m'a dit que tous les villages étaient sécurisés et les blessés pris en charge.

Emori : Oui, il a été d'une aide précieuse.

Clarke : Tant mieux, bon il est temps.

Je laisse John faire ces adieux à sa chérie et je pars direction les portes du château, comme l'a suggéré Emori aucun soldat ne nous accompagne. Il y a Aden sur Neige, Roan sur Ruby, Lincoln sur Nova, Jasper sur Flocon, Raven sur Tempête, Octavia sur Cosmo, Anya sur Foudre, Lexa sur Pégase et Moi sur Zéphyr. On a fiers allure, on a tous choisi de se mettre en armure de combat et des vêtements chauds même si le sort de Roan nous protégera en grande partie du froid. Un dernier au revoir à nos amis et on décolle direction la montagne maudite. John sur comète nous rejoint un peu après l'ai grave. Rien que le nom de cette montagne ça donne envie dis donc, je souffle connaissant notre chance il faut s'attendre à une excursion mouvementée.

Lexa : Je vois la Montagne on devrait y être d'ici cinq minutes, d'après toi Pégase jusqu'à quelle hauteur vous pouvez grimper ?

Pégase : Assez haut, on pourrait même aller jusqu'en haut mais je sens de puissants sorts de protection. On vous déposera au plus haut.

Clarke : Ne prenez pas de risques non plus, on ne veut pas que vous ou un de vos fils soyez blessés.

Zéphyr : Ne t'inquiètes pas Princesse, nous aussi on s'entraine avec Père. On est plus résistants que tu ne le crois, regardes on y est.

En effet devant nous se dressait la Montagne maudite, même tout en bas je pouvais sentir la Magie s'en dégager. Au moment où on allait s'élancer à l'assaut du sommet, des dizaines d'hommes en armure noire sortent de derrière les arbres.

Pike : Je vous attendais Princesse, je ne peux pas vous laisser réveiller les grand Dieux. Cela retarderait grandement Gaia, et quand Gaia n'est pas contente, je ne suis pas content. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs je suis Pike, Demi-Dieu et votre quête prend fin ici.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous allier avec Gaia, elle veut rayer les hommes de la surface de la terre, annuler la Magie et laisser les Titans régner ?

Pike : Pas tous les humains, ceux qui lui sont fidèles resteront en vie et vivront comme des Dieux.

Clarke : Pourquoi avoir rejeté les Dieux ?

Pike : (Air dégouté) Ils se servent de nous, et quand ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils veulent ils nous jettent. Ils se fichent des conséquences tant qu'on leur obéit aveuglement. J'ai été choisi comme Champion il y a longtemps à cause des Dieux j'ai perdu ma femme, mes enfant et mes amis. Ils méritent tous de connaître la même douleur que moi, rejoins-moi ou tu finiras comme moi. Tu seras condamnée à voir tous les gens que tu aimes disparaître sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Raven, Lexa et toi vous savez de quoi je parle, Finn, Costia et Nylah ne sont que le début de vos souffrances croyez moi.

Raven : Je vous interdis de parler de Finn, c'est un héros il s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne laisserai pas un autre de mes amis mourir, je les protégerai et on réveillera les Dieux que vous le vouliez ou non.

Pike : Mauvais réponse Princesse, ATTAQUEZ !

Aucun de nous n'a attendu son ordre pour déployer sa Magie, Aden, Lexa, et Anya ont foncé sur les soldats pendant que les autres s'occupaient des Magiciens. Moi je fais face à Pike, ma barrière ultime se déploie et j'attaque d'abord avec les éléments. Je créais des minis tornades et lui lance, il les écarte d'un revers de la main en riant.

Pike : Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Princesse si vous voulez me faire peur.

Clarke : Ho, mais je ne servais que de distraction. Les filles à vous….

Raven et Octavia ont combiné une nouvelle fois leurs Magies pour créer une tornade de feu surpuissante, Pike perd un peu le sourire en la voyant. Il se concentre pour créer une barrière, mais la tornade est déjà sur lui, je tape le sol des mains et le sol l'englouti l'empêchant de bouger.

Pike : On se reverra Princesse, ce Royaume n'est que le début. (Disparaît)

Je regarde autour de moi, tous ont été vaincus, il semble assez faible pour un Demi-Dieu ?

Octavia : On ne peut pas les laisser en liberté ils sont trop dangereux.

Lexa : John tu peux les emmener aux cachots du château ?

John : Oui, sans problème.

Clarke : Ok on t'attend, préviens Emori, les Royaumes doivent rester en alerte maximum.

(Disparaît)

Roan : Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai senti troublée parce que t'as dit Pike.

Clarke : C'est juste qu'il me fait de la peine, il a raison on a déjà perdu beaucoup dans cette quête.

Aden : Les Dieux sont cruels c'est vrai, mais ils sont justes. Et certain sont bienveillants, enfin pas sûr pour ta mère Anya ? (Sourire)

Anya : (Sourire) Pas grave, elle a son utilité.

Lexa : Ne te laisse pas troubler, tu sais que notre quête est juste. Il n'y a pas de grandes victoires sans grands sacrifices Clarke. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, je suis là, tout ira bien.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier qui que ce soit à nouveau, Zéphyr combien de temps pour grimper ?

Zéphyr : Je dirai une bonne heure vu la hauteur et le vent.

Neige : Plus la neige, cela ne va pas être facile.

Aden : Tu es la plus forte Neige tu vas battre tous les garçons.

Neige : Evidement !

(Apparaît)

John : Les prisonniers sont enfermés dans des cellules magiques et Emori avertit les Royaumes de la menace de Pike.

Lexa : Bien allons-y alors.

On s'élance tous avec nos chevaux, les premières minutes tout se passe bien. Puis arrive les problèmes, des rochers assez gros pour nous aplatir se mettent à pleuvoir sur nous. Octavia grâce à sa magie des étoiles les pulvérise un par un, puis viens une série de flèches.

Roan : Faites attention elles sont empoisonnées.

Lincoln se concentre et change les flèches en fleurs avant qu'elles ne nous touchent. J'ai créé une barrière autour de mes amis et on continu à monter. De la grêle se met à tomber manquant de nous faire chuter de nos chevaux, c'est au tour de Roan d'intervenir. Il change la grêle en fine pluie et on continue notre chemin, ma cape s'enroule autour de mes épaules et je lève la tête pour apercevoir juste à temps des éclairs. Aden lève son bouclier et se positionne devant nous pour nous protéger en les renvoyant, Lexa l'aide en redirigeant les éclairs ailleurs. Arrivés assez haut, on aperçoit une grotte et on décide de se poser pour souffler un peu.

Clarke : Cela devient trop dangereux pour les chevaux de continuer, on atteint la tempête et les protections Magique.

Lincoln : On devrait se reposer dans la grotte et continuer demain, la montée semble avoir duré toute la journée.

Lexa : Parce que c'est le cas, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Le temps doit être détraqué avec toute cette magie, mais pas au point du Royaume de Cronos n'on plus.

Raven : Mangeons et dormons quelques heures c'est le mieux.

On finit par faire un feu et après un repas léger on s'endort rapidement. Je suis lovée dans les bras protecteurs de Lexa, Aden dans le dos et je laisse le sommeil m'envahir. C'est le froid qui me réveille, le Feu est éteint. D'un mouvement de poignet je le rallume et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus qu'Aden, Lexa et moi allongée à mes côtés.

Clarke : Lexa, Aden réveillez vous vite, les autres ont disparu.

Aden : (Ouvre les yeux) Comment ça disparus ?

Lexa : Regardez, il semble qu'ils se soient fait trainer. Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte, on a rien entendu c'est étrange.

Clarke : Prenez une torche, on doit les retrouver.

On suit une galerie une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver une piste.

Lexa : Regardes des fleurs, elle ressemble à celle que Lincoln a fait apparaître non ?

Clarke : Il nous indique le chemin, suivons les vite.

Armes à la main on se met à courir en suivant la direction des fleurs, on finit par arriver devant une sorte de salle remplit de cocons blanc.

Aden : Stop, n'avancez pas je sais ce qu'il se passe. Ne fait plus un bruit et écoutez moi, on est dans un nid de Myrmekes.

Clarke : Des quoi ?

Lexa : (Blêmit) T'es sûr ?

Aden : Certain, mon père m'a emmené en tuer pendant mon entrainement avec lui.

Clarke : Vous m'expliquez ?

Lexa : Ce sont des fourmis géantes, elles font environ la taille d'un cheval, elles crachent de l'acide et elles peuvent traverser ton armure facilement.

Aden : Pour les tuer le mieux c'est un arc, une flèche entre les yeux. Leur force c'est leur nombre, en plus d'une force terrible et de l'acide évidement.

Clarke : Ok c'est quoi ces cocons ?

Lexa : Leur garde manger, nos amis doivent être là et surement la majorité des gens disparus du peuple d'Emori.

Aden : Je vais libérer autant de personnes que je peux, regardes les traces continues.

Lexa : Ils ont dû les emmener dans une autre salle, Aden sauves ceux qui sont en vie et emmènes les près du feu.

Clarke : Elles craignent le feu ?

Aden : Comme tous les animaux en général. Soyez prudentes, si vous tombez sur la Reine visez l'abdomen c'est son point faible.

Lexa : Ne parles pas de malheur, la Reine de ces bestioles peut nous avaler tout cru.

Après ces dernières recommandations on continu aussi silencieusement que possible notre chemin. Plusieurs minutes et couloirs plus tard on tombe sur une autre salle avec 6 cocons.

Lexa : J'ai l'impression qu'on doit se dépêcher, nos amis sont prévus pour le diner de la Reine.

On court pour les libérer mais le cocon est aussi dur que de l'acier, je finis par utiliser la Magie pour le faire fondre doucement. Lincoln commence à apparaître en toussant, je lui fais signe de se taire et m'attaque à un autre cocon.

Lincoln : Vous avez vu mes fleurs, j'étais complètement piégé mais je suis resté réveillé un moment.

Lexa : Chut Linc, aide nous nous devons partir et vite.

Lincoln et Lexa font fondre à leur tour un cocon, j'ai libéré Octavia et m'attaque à un autre.

Octavia : Par l'enfer c'est quoi ces bestioles ?

Lincoln : Chut occupe-toi du dernier cocon.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parait infini tous mes amis sont libres, bien que secoués ils ne sont pas gravement blessés et je crois presque qu'on va s'en sortir. Quand un tremblement survient, les fourmis arrivent.

Lexa : COUREZ, Linc ton arc, une flèches entre les deux yeux.

On se met à courir comme des fous vers la sortie talonnés par des centaines de fourmis, voyant qu'il nous faut gagner du temps Lincoln et Lexa s'arrêtent et commencent à tirer. Ils font mouche à chaque fois mais il en vient toujours plus, on arrive à la salle où on était avec Aden et on pile net en voyant une fourmi deux fois plus grande que les autres nous bloquer le passage.

Lexa : Ho non, c'est la Reine. Ne faites pas de geste brusques surtout, elle est plus forte, plus rapide mais surtout plus intelligente que les autres.

Raven : On fait quoi ?

Anya : On pourrait tous attaquer en même temps ?

Clarke : Les autres nous tailleraient en pièces, écoutez-moi bien j'ai une idée.

Lexa : John retrouve Aden et dès qu'on passe l'entrée de la grotte et trouvez un moyen pour la boucher.

John : Elle ne va rien dire si je m'échappe ?

Lexa : On te cache passes derrière nous doucement et disparais.

Clarke : Je vais lui tirer dessus avec l'arc de mon père, toutes les fourmis sont connectées à leur Reine. Si je la contamine, elles seront affectées aussi et s'entre tueront nous donnant une chance de nous échapper.

Anya : Brillant plan Princesse

Lexa : Vas-y John maintenant.

(Disparaît)

On retient tous notre souffle mais la Reine ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa disparition, je crois que ce qui nous sauve c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à se décider lequel de nous elle veut manger en premier.

Lexa : Clarke évites de penser à ce genre de chose stp, on fait quoi ?

Clarke : Attaquez les autres pour la distraire, elles crachent de l'acide et peuvent traverser votre armure faites attention.

J'essaye de trouver un point en hauteur pour mieux viser quand ma cape me soulève du sol, pratique ça. J'invoque l'arc de mon Père et ajuste mon tir.

Clarke : Maintenant !

Tout se passe très vite, Anya et Roan se jettent à droite, Raven et Octavia à gauche et Jasper et Lexa foncent devant en hurlant. La Reine m'a quitté des yeux et je tends mon arc en criant.

Clarke : Reines des Myrmekes, fais les s'entre tuer.

Je lâche ma flèche et elle vient se loger pile dans l'abdomen de la Reine qui hurle de douleur, elle attaque alors ses enfants qui à leur tour s'attaquent entre eux.

Clarke : C'est le moment de partir les amis.

Ma cape me repose au sol doucement et je m'élance vers la sortie comme si Cerbère lui-même me poursuivait. Mes amis sont dans le même état que moi si bien que je ne sais qui court le plus vite pour atteindre l'entrée de la grotte. On finit par débouler tous en même temps dans la salle et je me tourne pour voir John téléporter d'énormes rochers derrière nous. Aden grimpes au dessus de l'entrée et tapes de toutes ses forces sur la paroi qui s'écroule, je crois qu'on peut envisager sérieusement qu'il a hérité de la force de son père.

John : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Plus ou moins, mon armure est bonne pour la poubelle.

Anya : Je crois qu'on est tous pareil, le cocon semble les avoir rongés.

Aden : Il faut ramener ces gens au Royaumes on ne peut pas les laisser ici.

Clarke : (Se tourne vers les villageois) Combien êtes vous ?

Homme : 12, nous vous remercions de nous avoir sauvés. Nous faisons partit d'une caravane partie faire du commerce dans les différents Royaumes. On s'est arrêtés près de la montagne quand ces bêtes maudites nous ont attaqués.

John : Je vais les emmener à Emori elle s'en occupera. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Ok, Pégase je pense que vous pouvez toi et tes fils nous attendre ici sans risque maintenant que la grotte est bouchée.

Pégase : Oui, combien de temps avant de partir à votre recherche ?

Clarke : Donnes-nous trois jours, si vous ne nous voyez pas revenir essayez de grimper sinon retournez au château avertir les autres mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

Zéphyr : On viendra vous chercher Princesse, pas question de vous abandonner.

Clarke : (Caresse son museau) D'accord mon grand, merci

(Apparaît)

John : Je crois qu'il faut essayer de dormir un peu avant de s'attaquer à grimper.

Anya : Je monte la garde, plus question de se faire surprendre en dormant tous.

Lexa : Réveilles-moi pour prendre la relève, tu as aussi besoin de repos.

Raven : Je reste avec toi, je n'ai pas sommeil pour le moment.

Clarke : Ok tachons de dormir quelques heures.

 **4 heures plus tard…..**

Lexa : Attachez-vous tous à la corde, c'est une corde Elfique. Elle ne se cassera pas ne vous inquiétez pas.

Clarke : Un jour il faudra que tu m'emmènes à l'endroit où tu as trouvé tous ses trésors Elfes.

Lexa : Je t'y emmènerai pour notre lune de miel. (Embrasse)

Raven : Vraiment autant d'amour c'est écœurant. (Sourire)

On sourit et on commence à grimper, heureusement il y a un sentier. Certes il est très escarpé mais c'est toujours mieux que d'escalader.

Roan : Il commence à faire froid, je lance le sort.

Clarke : Faites attention, la Magie tourne autour de nous.

Pendants des heures on brave la tempête, même avec le sort de Roan les conditions sont horribles et on claque des dents. Et puis d'un coup plus de chemin, je lève la tête pour apercevoir enfin le sommet.

Lexa : Il faut grimper, assurer vos prises avant de poser votre pied ou votre main.

Jasper : Par l'enfer je déteste l'escalade et cela fait deux fois de trop que je le pratique.

Octavia : (Sourire) Tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre à voler.

Jasper : (Sourire) J'y travaille, figures toi.

On grimpe sans encombre quand la montagne semble nous repousser en soufflant, on se colle à la paroi pour éviter la chute. De l'huile brulante coule vers nous, c'est un cauchemar. Jasper nous crée un mur d'eau et de Glace et Lexa grâce à son anneau nous l'agrandit assez pour nous protéger. On ne peut plus avancer, bloqués dans cette positon. Puis la tempête reprend de plus belle nous obligeant à reprendre la route quand même. Je me concentre pour évacuer l'huile brulante de notre chemin et on continu de grimper. On est presque arrivés quand Jasper glisse, entrainant Octavia, Lincoln, Roan, Anya, Aden. Seul Lexa, Raven, John et Moi avons tenu bon, les autres sont suspendus dans le vide.

Lexa : Tenez bon, on y est presque.

Clarke : Lexa on ne peut pas les trainer ils sont trop nombreux.

Raven : Ok je vais utiliser l'Air, un sort particulièrement compliqué pour tous nous transporter au sommet. Si je tombe dans les pommes rattrapez-moi svp.

Jasper : Je t'aiderai au mieux Rav.

Raven se concentre, je ne sens plus mes bras à force de serrer la corde pour stabiliser mes amis. Je tourne la tête et je souris en voyant l'halo doré de Raven illuminer la montagne.

Lexa : Et un autre Demi-Dieu se déclare, je pensais que ça serait Jasper ou Bellamy le prochain. Je dois une bière à Persée il avait parié sur Octavia ou Raven.

Ma cape me permet de voler donc quand je sens le vent je lâche la paroi sans peur, Lexa suit le mouvement et on atterrit en douceur avec nos amis au sommet. Tous les yeux se tournent vers Raven qui brille tel un phare éclairant la nuit.

(Halo Doré)

Eole : Je suis Eole Dieux des Vents, je te félicite ma fille. Ce que tu as réussi à éveiller ton pouvoir de Demi-Dieu, Le Dieu Dionysos ne sera pas facile à éveiller Princesse Clarke.

Raven : Je suis la fille du vent ?

Eole : (Amusé) Oui, approches, pour vous aider je t'accorde le don de contrôler les Vents.

Raven : Désoler Jasper, il semblerait que c'est moi qui vais apprendre à voler. (Sourire)

Jasper : Il semblerait (Sourire)

Raven s'approche et Eole lui embrasse le front tendrement, elle flotte dans le ciel avec un grand sourire avant de redescendre sur terre.

Raven : Whaou ça c'est cool.

Eole : Ravi que ça te plaise mon enfant, Princesse Clarke bonne chance dans votre quête. Raven quand tout sera finit je t'inviterai dans mon Royaume, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer.

Raven : D'accord, merci Seigneur.

(Halo Doré)

Anya : Je vais devoir encore faire plus attention à ne pas t'énerver maintenant, on ne sait jamais qu'il te prenne l'envie de m'expédier loin de toi par le vent.

Raven : Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi Anya (Rougis)

Anya : Tu m'en vois ravie (Sourire)

Lexa : Bien Aden par où on va ?

Aden : Vous voyez le labyrinthe, le Dieu Dionysos est au centre. Et non je ne connais pas le chemin direct, cela fait partit de l'épreuve pour l'éveiller c'est tout ce que je sais.

Clarke : Bien il y a une grotte, il nous faut reprendre des forces. Demain on attaquera le labyrinthe et on éveillera le Dieu.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :** Le Labyrinthe

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était temps de s'organiser pour rentrer dans le labyrinthe.

Raven : Je pourrai nous transporter directement au milieu avec le vent ?

Lexa : Cela m'étonnerait que cela soit si simple.

Aden : De toute façon il faut franchir toutes les épreuves sinon on ne pourra pas réveiller le Dieu.

Clarke : John, tu penses que le Seigneur Minotaure pourrait nous guider ?

John : Surement oui, Thésée pourrait nous être utile aussi.

Clarke : Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est surtout grâce au fil d'Ariane qu'il a pu sortir du Labyrinthe. Il ne doit plus l'avoir en sa possession, et je ne pense pas que l'invoquer soit une bonne idée quand on connait son histoire.

Lincoln : Oui ce n'est pas mon héros préféré, se servir de la Princesse Ariane comme cela.

Octavia : Dans son malheur c'est devenu une Déesse il y a pire.

Clarke : Je pense que le Seigneur Minotaure est le choix le plus judicieux ici.

John : Très bien je l'invoque alors.

Clarke : Glowen je pense qu'un petit peu de chance nous serait bien utile.

Glowen : Tout ce que veux la jolie princesse (Sourire)

L'anneau de John s'illumine pendant que Glowen distribue sa chance à notre groupe. Le Minotaure apparaît devant nous et s'incline devant John et moi en souriant.

Minotaure : Je ne pensais pas revoir un tel endroit, je suppose que vous voulez que je vous guide ?

Clarke : Je comprendrai si vous refusiez Seigneur.

Minotaure : Chaque Labyrinthe est différent mais celui de Dédale était le plus complexe, celui-ci m'a l'air du même niveau. Le Labyrinthe va tous vous tester, illusion, pièges et monstres sont à prévoir, soyez sur vos gardes.

Lexa : Nous le saurons, je pense que nous sommes prêts à y aller.

Clarke : Merci de nous aider, avec vous, nous avons une meilleure chance.

Minotaure : C'est un honneur de vous servir Maitre.

John : Bien on passe devant, nous servirons d'éclaireurs comme ça.

Clarke : Pas trop loin devant, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Anya : Je ressens une présence pas vous ?

Minotaure : Chaque Labyrinthe a un gardien, il vous détruira sans hésiter car tel est son devoir.

Lexa : Charmant !

Jasper : Nous sommes 10, cela veut dire qu'il y aura autant d'épreuves ?

Minotaure : Si nous avons de la chance oui, une seule épreuve par personne.

Roan : Si nous avons de la chance ?

Minotaure : Oui, j'espère pour vous que vous en avez beaucoup en réserve. La Magie est presque inutile à l'intérieur, seul votre don le plus puissant marchera encore.

Raven : Comment savoir celui qui est le plus puissant ?

Clarke : Pour nous Demi-Dieu c'est plus facile, c'est celui offert par nos parents.

Minotaure : Tout à fait Maitre, le contrôle du Vent pour la Princesse Raven, La force pour Aden, Le pouvoir de créer la discorde pour le Commandant Anya, pour la Commandante Lexa ça sera sa parfaite maitrise du combat et sa Magie du cœur et pour vous Maitre votre Magie des âmes et l'arc de votre Père.

Octavia : Et pour nous ?

Lexa : Surement ta Magie des Etoiles, il faudra tester une fois à l'intérieur. Et pour toi John ça sera la téléportation vu que ta Magie Ghost n'est pas à son plein potentiel. Jasper ta Magie des Fusions sera sans doute très utile aussi. Quand à toi Lincoln ta Magie reste ton don le plus puissant à mon avis. Quand à toi Roan sûrement les saisons, vu que tu l'utilises depuis que nous avons commencé à grimper la montagne.

Minotaure : Vous aurez le loisir de tester, suivez moi et surtout restez bien groupé. Le Labyrinthe bouge sans cesse pour vous perdre, surveillez vous.

On souffle tous un grand coup et on rentre, Lexa et Aden à mes cotés on suit le Minotaure et John qui ont pris la tête. Très vite je me sens étouffée dans ces allées sombres, je sens que ça ne va pas être facile…..

Trois jours, c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre entrée dans le labyrinthe. Aucune épreuve, rien d'alarmant si ce n'est ma sensation d'étouffer de plus en plus. Nous étions arrêtés pour manger quand les murs du Labyrinthe se sont mis à bouger une nouvelle fois autour de nous. Seulement cette fois il nous mène à un endroit, on suit le chemin en courant de peur qu'il se referme et on arrive essoufflés au pied d'un bâtiment.

Minotaure : Voilà surement la première épreuve, quelqu'un devrait apparaître devant nous et défier l'un d'entre vous.

(Halo Noir)

Sorcier : Je suis là pour vous imposer une épreuve, si la personne échoue elle sera mon prisonnier. De plus vous retournerez tous au début du Labyrinthe, si vous gagnez, vous pourrez alors accéder au chemin qui mène à l'épreuve suivante.

Clarke : Que faut-il faire ?

Sorcier : Je désigne l'un d'entre vous pour une épreuve, les autres vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir.

Clarke : Quelle est l'épreuve ?

Sorcier : Vous le saurez une fois que j'aurai désigné votre Champion.

Lexa : Alors faites-le. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps Gardien.

Sorcier : Je désigne la Princesse Raven.

Raven : Très bien, que dois-je faire ?

Sorcier : Tuer l'Hydre derrière vous (Claque des doigts)

On se retrouve tous téléportés dans un colisée, Raven est au centre face à l'hydre.

Anya : Cet enfoiré a pris celle qui est la moins douée au combat.

Lexa : Raven sait se battre aussi, et elle a d'autres talents regarde.

Je regarde Raven qui a décollé pour échapper à l'hydre, heureusement qu'elle peut contrôler le vent. Elle dégaine son épée et fonce vers la bête en échappant à ses trois têtes. Elle arrive à le blesser plusieurs fois sans se faire toucher pour notre plus grand soulagement, Anya se retient de sauter pour aller l'aider et je ferme les yeux quand je vois le monstre projeter mon amie à l'autre bout du colisée. Sa queue arrive droit sur elle mais dévie au dernier moment.

Anya : RAVEN !

Raven : Restez où vous êtes, je vais y arriver. Anya ait confiance en moi, je le tuerai.

Anya serre ses poings mais ne bouge pas, Aden s'occupe d'elle pendant que Lexa a posé sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer. Raven à une nouvelle fois décollée, je vois de suite qu'elle est blessée. Je serre les dents, pour la première épreuve une Hydre. Qu'est ce que ça va être les prochaines ?

Lexa : On gagnera ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je tente de sourire à Lexa sans grand succès, Raven se bat toujours avec l'Hydre. Elle lui vole autour en évitant ses têtes et ses griffes. Sans compter son acide qu'il crache dès qu'il peut, le combat est complètement déséquilibré. Pourtant au bout d'une heure Raven lui fait toujours face, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a trouvé une solution. Elle nous regarde en souriant et hurle.

Raven : Bon Père j'aurai besoin d'un service svp.

Je la voit se concentrer un maximum et son halo doré explose, elle ouvre les yeux et fonce vers le cœur du monstre à toute vitesse. Sa vitesse est telle que j'arrive à peine à la suivre, elle met son épée en avant et le plonge dans le cœur du monstre qui hurle de douleur avant de s'écrouler. Raven est recouverte du sang de l'Hydre et tombe à genoux à bout de force.

Sorcier : Félicitation, le chemin vous est ouvert. Je vous retrouve pour la seconde épreuve, je vous préviens vous n'avez que peu de temps pour traverser. Princesse Raven le sang de l'Hydre vous confère un nouveau pouvoir, vous êtes protégée contre toute forme de énavans. (Halo Noir)

On court tous vers Raven qui semble complètement à bout de force, Anya la soulève pendant qu'Aden la nettoie du sang avec l'Eau.

Aden : Tu as été impressionnante, j'aurai voulu être désignée pour égaler mon père.

Raven : La prochaine grosse bête je te la laisse, merci pour le nettoyage.

Clarke : Tu as mal où ?

Raven : A peu près partout, foncez aussi vite que le Vent à un prix. Mais qu'est ce que c'est cool, alors impressionnée Commandante ?

Anya : Tu es vraiment inconsciente, par l'enfer pourquoi prendre autant de risques ?

Raven : Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous en combat, j'ai du être plus maline.

Octavia : Tu es une championne Rav (Tape dans sa main)

Raven toujours dans les bras d'Anya pose sa tête sur son épaule et serre ses bras autour de sa taille. Lincoln qui a gardé sa Magie lui applique un soin et on s'écarte un peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Anya : J'ai faillit sauter t'aider dix fois au moins, c'est moi qui aurais dû battre cette chose.

Raven : Pourquoi ?

Anya : Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir blessée ou en danger.

Raven : Pourquoi ?

Anya : Tu sais pourquoi Princesse.

Raven : (Pose sa main sur sa joue) Pourquoi Anya ?

Anya : (Plonge son regard dans le sien) Parce que je t'aime et cela depuis des années. Mais je comprends que nous ne pouvons être ensemble, tu es une Princesse je ne suis pas digne de toi. Mais je peux quand même te protéger, prendre soin de toi et faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que depuis la mort de Finn tu te sens responsable mais il ne faut pas, c'était son choix de te protéger. De nous sauver tous, si je pouvais j'échangerai ma vie contre la sienne comme ça vous seriez heureux ensemble. Je ne le peux pas mais je ferai en sorte de respecter ses dernières volontés et je t'aimerai pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.

Raven : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi Commandante.

De loin je vois Raven et Anya s'embrasser, je souris et me glisse dans les bras de Lexa.

Lexa : Ma sœur à l'air heureuse ça fait plaisir à voir.

Clarke : Oui, Raven aussi.

Minotaure : Le chemin est ouvert, nous devrions partir avant qu'il ne se referme.

Aden : LES FILLES ! Vous vous embrasserez plus tard on doit y allez.

Clarke : Si j'étais toi je me mettrai déjà à courir. (Sourire)

Anya : Je vais assommer ce gosse.

Raven : Je te l'interdit, c'est le seul qui rit à mes blagues débiles.

Anya : (Sourire) Viens, on doit y aller.

Les filles nous rejoignent et on reprend la route tranquillement, très vite on se rend compte que le chemin est bien plus dangereux.

Lexa : Tout le monde en file indienne, ce passage est vraiment très étroit. Et vu la hauteur en dessous on ne survivrait pas à une chute.

On suit le Minotaure qui progresse comme si de rien n'était, une fois passé de l'autre côté le chemin s'efface. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut qu'avancer, aucun retour possible. On avance encore quand je ressens un frisson, signe d'un danger.

Clarke : A TERRE !

A peine j'ai hurlé que tous se jettent à terre, des flèches empoisonnées traversent le chemin. On rampe pour se sortir de là, Une flèche manque de toucher Anya mais Raven se jette sur elle pour la protéger. La flèche se brise sur le corps de Raven et on finit par atteindre l'autre coté.

Raven : Ce sang d'Hydre est bien pratique.

Lincoln : Oui, cela a de nombreuses vertus. Il semblerait que pour toi ça soit une barrière anti poison.

Anya : Tu ne savais même pas que ça marcherait, par tous les Dieux je t'interdis de risquer ta vie pour moi.

Raven : Et moi je t'interdis de mourir.

Clarke : Ok, pas la peine de vous disputer. Il va falloir gérer votre communication les filles. (Sourire)

Lexa : On était comme ça ?

Clarke : Tu étais pire. (Sourire)

Aden : Je pense que nous sommes arrivés, regardez.

On était au bord d'un lac, comment un lac peut être présent dans un Labyrinthe ?

(Halo Noir)

Sorcier : Seconde épreuve, Aden je te désigne.

Aden : Très bien, que dois-je faire ?

Sorcier : Nous allons tester ta force mentale, puisque ta force physique n'est plus à prouver. (Claque des doigts)

Anya, Lexa, Tara et moi on se retrouve attachées au-dessus d'une falaise.

Sorcier : Ce sont les êtres que tu aimes le plus au monde, tu dois en sacrifier une pour avancer. Plus le temps passera et plus le poids sur tes épaules deviendra grand.

Aden : Quel poids ?

Sorcier : Celui-ci (Claque des doigts)

Un rocher tombe dans notre direction, Aden nous protège en l'arrêtant facilement.

Aden : Je ne sacrifierai personne, je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Sorcier : C'est ce que l'on verra. (Claque des doigts)

Un nouveau rocher s'ajoute, Aden n'a toujours pas bougé. Lexa et Anya le regardent avec tant de fierté que ça pourrait presque me faire rire. Tara est évanouie, heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas dû supporter le choc de déplacement magique, je tente de me libérer mais en vain. Tous les autres nous regardent avec inquiétude et le temps passe, des minutes puis les heures s'enchainent. Aden retient un poids considérable, j'ai arrêté de compter les rochers.

Clarke : Aden mon grand il faut que tu choisisses, personne ne t'en voudra.

Anya : On t'aime tous, mais tu vas finir par y laisser la vie si tu continues et aucune de nous ne veut ça.

Lexa : Aden, stp arrête.

Aden : NON ! Je tiendrai, pas question de choisir.

Sorcier : Très bien, Alors je prendrai ta vie. (Claque des doigts)

Aden : Père j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là ! (En sueur)

Mon bracelet s'illumine et Hercule apparaît, il s'incline devant moi et va vers Aden. Il pose sa main sur lui et son halo doré éclate autour de lui.

Hercule : Ensemble mon fils, un coup devrait suffire pour détruire tous les rochers.

C'est dans un même mouvement que Père et fils frappent les rochers qui explosent en morceaux autour de nous.

Hercule : Je suis fier de toi mon garçon, (Disparaît)

Sorcier : Très bien, tu remportes la seconde épreuve. Tu aurais perdu si tu avais sacrifié quelqu'un, le chemin vous est ouvert.

(Halo Noir)

On se retrouve tous autour d'Aden, Anya et Lexa le serrent fort contre elles. Tara a surement été renvoyée au Royaume, avec un peu de chance elle ne s'est aperçut de rien. Aden après avoir était soigné par Lincoln s'approche de moi et s'assoit.

Clarke : Je suis très fier de toi tu sais, jamais tu n'as abandonné. Alors que moi je t'ai dit de renoncer, je suis désolée.

Aden : Tu l'as fait car tu ne voulais pas que je meure, comme Anya ou Lexa.

Clarke : Alors Tara hein ?

Aden : (Rougis) Heureusement qu'elle dormait, mais je compte bien lui dire à notre retour.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'essayerai d'empêcher Lexa et Anya de lui faire trop peur.

Aden : Tu es pire qu'elles (Rire)

Clarke : Pas du tout. (Rire)

Lexa : T'inquiètes pas petit frère, je la surveillerai.

Clarke : Et, de quel côté es-tu au juste ?

Lexa : Mais du tien mon amour comme toujours. (Sourire)

Aden : (Rire) La pauvre, laissez-moi la prévenir que j'ai des sœurs sur protectrices avant de l'effrayer hein ?

Clarke : D'accord. (Sourire)

Lexa : On devrait manger et dormir, demain de nouvelles épreuves nous attendent.

Aden se lève et je reste dans les bras de Lexa un moment en contemplant les étoiles. Cela ne me ressemble pas de lui avoir dit d'abandonner, depuis que nous sommes rentrés dans le Labyrinthe je me sens bizarre.

Lexa : Tu voulais juste le protéger, ne penses plus à tout ça.

Clarke : Tu n'étouffes pas ici ?

Lexa : Non ça va pourquoi ?

Clarke : Depuis que nous sommes rentrés ici, j'ai un poids sur la poitrine je ne sais pas d'où il provient.

Lexa : C'est douloureux ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt une gêne.

Lexa : Tu te fais sans doute trop de soucis, si ça s'aggrave on demandera à Lincoln de jeter un œil.

Clarke : D'accord, viens allons manger. J'ai envoyé un message grâce à une invocation à Emori, pour la prévenir qu'il nous faudra plus de temps et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si elle n'a pas de nouvelles de nous dans une semaine elle enverra l'autre équipe.

Lexa : Tu as bien fait, ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure. On lui a toutes dit d'arrêter, je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas écouté.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

On s'installe autour du feu, je souris à la vu de Raven et Anya collées l'un à l'autre. La discussion est animée et on prend le temps d'apprécier ce moment entre nous. Le lendemain c'est d'un bon pas que nous reprenons la route, après avoir évité une nouvelle série de pièges on arrive à la nouvelle épreuve.

(Halo Noir)

Sorcier : Je suis impressionné, peu sont arrivés jusqu'ici. C'est une double épreuve aujourd'hui, Prince Lincoln et Princesse Octavia je vous désigne. Voyons voir si votre attachement vous permettra de l'emporter.

Lincoln : Que devons nous faire ?

Sorcier : Devant vous il y a deux potions, l'une de sommeil éternel et l'autre une simple potion de tonus. Celle de droite est celle du tonus, vous avez un parcours à traverser avant de l'atteindre. La première personne arrivée aura le choix de la potion qu'elle devra boire, l'autre sera condamnée.

Octavia : Et si on refuse de choisir ?

Sorcier : Alors vous n'avancerez pas, et resterez bloqués ici.

Clarke : (Murmure à l'oreille d'Octavia) La potion de sommeil éternel a un remède. Le baiser d'amour véritable, si l'un de vous la boit l'autre pourra réveiller l'autre j'en suis sure.

Comment je le sais, surement grâce à mes parents divins, comme je sais que Raven et Anya sont des âmes sœurs. Ou que je sais que Lexa et moi on est liés par cela. Octavia et Lincoln sont pareils, je l'ai toujours sentit. Octavia et Lincoln après avoir parlé un moment se sont élancés sur le parcours. Qui est particulièrement dangereux, tout est fait pour les empêcher d'atteindre les potions. Ils escaladent, rampent, évitent et courent depuis des heures quand on les voit enfin arriver devant les potions. Lincoln nous sourit et boit la potion de sommeil, il s'écroule dans les bras d'Octavia qui se retient de ne pas hurler.

Sorcier : Le chemin vous est ouvert, je vous conseille de courir. (Rire)

(Halo Noir)

Clarke : Embrasses-le, ça va marcher.

Octavia : C'est moi qui devais boire la potion, mais évidement il ne m'a pas laissé faire.

Clarke : Je n'aurai pas laissé faire Lexa non plus, c'est ça l'amour. Aller vas y apparemment nous avons peu de temps pour rejoindre l'autre épreuve.

Je vois Octavia se pencher sur Lincoln et je retiens mon souffle, pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée. Lexa me prend la main et je ferme les yeux.

Lincoln : (Ouvre les yeux) Salut beauté.

Octavia : Par tous les Dieux, ne refais jamais ça.

Lincoln : Promis, on a réussi ?

Lexa : Oui grâce à toi.

Roan : Il va falloir courir le Labyrinthe bouge, on ne voit presque plus le passage.

Clarke : On reste bien ensemble, c'est partit.

On court comme des fous, heureusement que nous sommes tous entrainés depuis que nous sommes enfants car on a du courir l'équivalent d'un marathon avant d'arriver à l'épreuve d'après.

(Halo Noir)

Sorcier : Princesse Clarke, j'ai oublié de qui vous étiez la fille. Je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois, Prince Jasper je vous désigne.

Jasper : Que dois-je faire ?

Sorcier : Vous adorez l'escalade à ce que je sais, vous allez grimper me récupérer une fleur dorée au sommet de cette montagne. Il vous faut me la ramener en parfait état pour que l'épreuve soit réussit c'est compris ?

Jasper : Compris, si je m'en tire je vous jure de vous faire ravaler votre petit sourire.

Roan : Assures bien tes prises, ne regardes pas en bas.

Clarke : Ecoutes moi, tu es un Demi-Dieu toi aussi. Tu es plus fort que tu le crois, ais confiance en toi.

Jasper : Ok, je vais réussir.

Jasper nous jette un dernier regard et commence à grimper, le sorcier nous montre Jasper qui grimpe en souriant et claque des doigts. Des rochers se détachent sur lui, Jasper se colle à la paroi et continu de grimper. Le Sorcier claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et l'huile bouillante arrive.

Clarke : Je suppose que l'on vous doit les épreuves qu'on a dû traverser avant d'arriver au Labyrinthe ?

Sorcier : Tu es intelligente Princesse, en effet c'est moi.

Clarke : Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

Sorcier : Car je sers Gaia, et l'éveil des Dieux ne doit pas avoir lieu. Cependant il y a des règles que je suis obligé de suivre comme ici dans le Labyrinthe. Si vous réussissez je suis obligé de vous laisser passer.

Clarke : Pourquoi servir Gaia, avec vos pouvoirs vous pourriez nous aider. Je ne vous sens pas maléfique, même si vos épreuves sont cruelles.

Sorcier : Vous avez le cœur trop pur pour reconnaitre un homme désespéré quand vous en voyez un, demandez à Lexa si elle pense que je peux être sauvé ?

Lexa : Non je ne le pense pas.

Sorcier : Je n'ai nul besoin d'être sauvé. Votre ami par contre si Princesse, concentrez-vous sur lui.

Il claque des doigts et je vois Jasper glisser sur la paroi, il tente de se retenir et sa Magie des fusions explose, un mur de terre glacé apparaît et on souffle de soulagement. Il explose alors d'un Halo Doré et je souris en regardant le Sorcier.

Clarke : Je pense que vous allez rencontrer un autre Dieu d'ici peu.

(Halo Doré)

Tyshé : Je suis Tyshé la Déesse de la Chance, lèves toi mon fils.

Jasper : La chance ?

Tyshé : Oui, tu as bien travaillé Glowen.

Glowen : Merci Maitresse.

Tyshé : Où que tes pas te mèneront la Chance toujours t'accompagnera, je suis très fière de toi mon fils.

La Déesse approche de Jasper et lui embrasse son front, il s'assoit sur le rebord en souriant.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Je comprends mieux comment il a pu invoquer un lutin de la Chance à sa première fois.

Sorcier : Vous êtes un groupe intéressant, ça ne rendra ma victoire que plus éclatante.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment nous tuer, qui êtes vous ?

Sorcier : Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton ami plutôt que sur ton ennemi Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que vous soyez mon ennemi Sorcier.

Je regarde Jasper qui a repris son ascension, il semble plein d'assurance porté surement par la bénédiction de sa mère. Il finit par atteindre le sommet sans encombre et on souffle tous de soulagement à nouveau. Le sorcier semble réfléchir et ne prête plus attention à ce qu'il se passe. Jasper se saisit de la plante et redescend à toute vitesse au mépris du danger, la chance lui monte à la tête. Il finit par arriver près de nous et présente la fleur au sorcier en souriant.

Sorcier : Bravo Prince, La prochaine épreuve vous attend.

Clarke : Attendez, répondez moi, pourquoi travailler pour Gaia, je sais que vous ne le faites pas par envie ?

Sorcier : Princesse vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, contentez vous de protéger vos amis la prochaine épreuve sera redoutable.

(Halo Noir)

Lexa : Pourquoi essayes-tu de le sauver, il ne fait que nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Clarke : Lex je sais que tu le sens aussi grâce à ta Magie du Cœur, ce Sorcier n'est pas mauvais il est juste obligé de faire cela. Il nous donne des solutions aux épreuves presque à chaque fois, il nous a dit de courir tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas Clarke, il à raison tu sais. Tu devrais te concentrer sur notre groupe, c'est déjà largement assez.

Octavia : Clarke, Lexa a raison. Ce Sorcier a tenté de nous tuer plusieurs fois. Tu ne peux pas le raisonner, viens continuons.

Je laisse mes amis prendre un peu d'avance et je les suis, Jasper se met à me porter et me sourit.

Jasper : Tu avais raison je suis aussi un Demi-Dieu, merci.

Clarke : Je t'en pris, la Chance te va bien.

Jasper : Je trouve aussi, Monty va être jaloux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Glowen fais en sorte que ça ne lui monte pas trop à la tête.

Glowen : (Rire) Oui Princesse.

Jasper : Et petit traitre, c'est moi ton Maitre.

Glowen : Mais la Princesse est bien plus jolie que vous alors je préfère lui obéir. (Tire la langue et s'assoit sur son épaule)

Jasper : Comment fais-tu pour que tout le monde t'aime ?

Clarke : Privilège surement accordé par mes parents.

Jasper : Je pense que tu n'as pas tord pour le Sorcier, mais même s'il est obligé de faire tout ça il n'en reste pas moins dangereux donc fais attention.

Clarke : Je sais, j'aimerai juste l'aider c'est tout.

Jasper : Je sais, ton bon cœur te perdra.

John : Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, sois prudente avec lui.

On continu de marcher un moment en silence, c'est bizarre qu'aucun piège ne nous barre la route. A peine est ce que j'ai pensé cela que le sol s'effondre sous nos pieds. Ma cape me soulève du sol et j'attrape la main de Jasper et Aden avant qu'ils ne tombent aussi. Raven est elle aussi en l'air et se concentre pour maintenir, le Minotaure, Anya, Roan et John en l'air. Lincoln s'occupe d'Octavia et Lexa et je souffle de soulagement en voyant que personne n'est blessé. On finit par atteindre le bord en sécurité, Raven et Lincoln sont complètement vidés de leur énergie et on s'assoit un moment.

Roan : Ce Sorcier commence à me courir sérieusement, je vais lui faire manger mon épée.

Lincoln : Je suis bien d'accord.

Aden : Heureusement que Clarke, Linc et Rav ont de bons réflexes.

Je ne dis rien, comment défendre un homme qui passe son temps à vouloir nous tuer. Pourtant je sens qu'il le fait à contre cœur, mais comment l'aider s'il ne me parle pas ? Après une petite pause on se remet en route, on finit par arriver devant un autre Colisée.

(Halo Noir)

Sorcier : Vous êtes résistants, bien Prince Roan à votre tour.

Roan : Quelle est mon épreuve ?

Sorcier : Tuer le Monstre Scylla, j'espère que tu sais nager Prince (Rire)

Clarke : Laisses nous l'aider, seul il n'a aucune chance de le vaincre.

Sorcier : Tu n'as pas demandé pour aider Raven ?

Clarke : Je te le demande maintenant Sorcier.

Sorcier : C'est une épreuve simple mais je vous autorise à l'aider avant son départ.

Clarke : Très bien, merci.

Roan : Je le bâterai, Luna m'a appris à nager et à retenir ma respiration longtemps ça ira.

Lexa : (Bracelet qui s'illumine) Voici deux cupidons ils t'aideront.

Roan : Merci.

Lincoln : Je vais t'entourer d'une bulle, tu n'aura pas besoin de retenir ta respiration.

Roan : Cela va beaucoup m'aider, je te remercie Linc.

Clarke : Approches, (serre dans ses bras) (Halo Doré) Je t'offre ma barrière la plus puissante, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir.

Roan : T'inquiètes petite sœur, ce monstre ne me fait pas peur.

Aden : Tiens c'est la massue de mon père, tu ne pourras la soulever qu'une fois. Sois prudent surtout.

Raven : Que les Vents te protègent mon ami.

Octavia : Tiens c'est ma Magie des étoiles canalisée en un rayon. Grâce à Raven tu pourras t'en servir avec ta lance, tu ne pourras faire qu'un tir mais c'est déjà ça.

Anya : Tiens, ce sont des dagues enchantées. Elles touchent toujours leur cible alors ramène les moi au possible.

Jasper : Que la chance t'accompagne, Glowen donnes lui une bonne dose stp.

Glowen : Oui Maitre, c'est partit beaucoup de chance pour le gentil Roi.

John : Tiens voici une pièce, je viendrai te chercher à la fin.

Roan : Merci mes amis, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Clarke : Reviens c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds, on recommencera mais ne meures pas stp.

Roan : Je ne mourrai pas petite sœur, je suis prêt Sorcier.

Sorcier : Bien, (Claque des doigts) vous pouvez regarder le combat ici.

Le Sorcier nous montre un plan d'eau et on voit Roan nager vers une caverne maritime. Un énorme monstre à 6 têtes de chiens sort alors et le combat commence. Je broie la main de Lexa quand je vois la patte du monstre attaquer Roan, heureusement ma barrière tient et je souffle de soulagement. Roan après avoir échappé de justesse à cette attaque lance les dagues d'Anya qui se plante toutes dans sa patte la clouant au sol. Il profite de la douleur du monstre pour lancer le rayon des étoiles d'Octavia grâce à sa lance qui le touche en plein cœur. Le combat fait rage depuis longtemps maintenant. Deux têtes se jettent sur lui et Roan aidé du Vent de Raven et de la chance de Jasper évite une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Les deux cupidons visent alors deux têtes qui commencent à s'attaquer entre elles, Roan se saisit de la massue d'Aden et assomme le monstre de toutes ses forces. Il dégaine son épée et toujours aidé du Vent se propulse vers le monstre épée à l'avant et lui transperce le cœur. Dans sa course son autre patte a fait éclater la bulle de Lincoln et le blesse grièvement. Il récupère les dagues et lance la pièce de John qui disparaît aussitôt.

Roan : Je l'ai eu (Evanouit)

Sorcier : Bravo même le légendaire Ulysse n'a pu en venir à bout, l'épreuve suivante vous attend.

Clarke : Attend, dis moi ton nom.

Sorcier : En quoi cela te servirait ?

Clarke : Tu nous connais apparemment, ce n'est que justice.

Sorcier : Je me nomme Myrddin.

(Halo Noir)

Ma cape s'enroule autour de mes épaule à ce nom en signe de protection et je ne comprends pas sa réaction vu que le Sorcier est partit. Où est ce que j'ai entendu ce nom ? Lincoln soigne Roan et je m'assois près du feu pensif si bien que je ne remarque que plus tard le chat noir qui nous observe. Poussée par l'instinct je le suis quand il s'enfonce dans une forêt, il finit par s'arrêter devant un arbre sans doute plusieurs fois centenaire vu sa taille.

(Halo Noir)

Myrddin : Ce n'est pas prudent de suivre une créature inconnue seule dans la forêt.

Clarke : Je savais que c'était vous, que me voulez vous ?

Myrddin : Je suis venu te dissuader de continuer cette quête, tu vas perdre la vie ou pire.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui est pire que la mort ?

Myrddin : Voir les personnes qu'on aime mourir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir agir. C'est pire que la mort, mais je peux t'épargner ça. Vous épargnez ça, je peux vous renvoyer dans vos Royaumes. Les Dieux se trouveront un nouveau Champion, toi tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Tu as le cœur pur, tu me rappelles un ami, un frère que j'ai eu autre fois.

Clarke : C'est ce qui vous est arrivé, vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

Myrddin : Oui et pas qu'une fois, j'existe depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu trop de gens au nom du bien, des Dieux et au final pour quoi ? Je me retrouve seul encore et toujours, si je vous sauve je prends le risque que Gaia ne tienne pas sa promesse mais qu'importe.

Clarke : Quelle promesse ?

Myrddin : De me faire Maitre des enfers, comme ça je pourrai enfin retrouver les personnes que j'aime.

Clarke : Vous êtes Immortel ? Vous êtes un Dieu ?

Myrddin : Plutôt le fils d'un Démon, mais ma mère est humaine. Je suis immortel oui, telle est ma malédiction.

Clarke : Pourquoi ne pas combattre à nos cotés ? Je suis sûre que quand on éveillera le Dieu Hadès il pourra vous accorder une faveur et vous pourrez visiter son Royaume.

Myrddin : Impossible Hadès ne permet pas aux vivants de rentrer, acceptes Princesse. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, ou de tuer l'un de tes amis mais si tu persistes je serai obligé d'en arriver là.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Clarke : Je dois y aller, je vais trouver une autre solution. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis je le sais.

Myrddin : Tu as décidément le cœur trop bon Princesse.

(Halo Noir)

Je cours rejoindre Lexa qui me cherche apparemment depuis un moment, j'avais mis mes barrières mentales mais je les abaisse quand je la vois.

Lexa : Clarke ne refais jamais ça, il aurait pu te tuer.

Clarke : Il voulait me dissuader de continuer, il a proposé de nous renvoyer chez nous. Il ne veut pas nous tuer, il fait ça pour revoir les gens qu'il aime, je peux comprendre. Si je te perdais, ou si je perdais encore l'un d'entre vous je serai dans le même état que lui, prête à tout pour te revoir.

Lexa : Je t'en prie cesse de vouloir le sauver, il est dangereux. Regarde les épreuves qu'il nous impose, sois raisonnable stp.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Je pensais que tu serais avec moi qu'importent mes décisions ?

Lexa : Pas si elle menace ta vie, jamais.

Clarke : Il ne nous tuera pas je le sais, il est gentil au fond. Il est juste désespéré, je veux l'aider c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Lexa : Les gens désespérés sont les plus dangereux Clarke, car ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Clarke : (Triste) Tu ne comprends pas Lexa, je sens que mon destin est lié à lui.

Je regarde Lexa le cœur lourd et m'éloigne en rejoignant le groupe, ma cape se roule autour de mon cou et je souris faiblement. On marche depuis quelques temps déjà quand on tombe sur un temple…

(Halo Noir)

Myrddin : C'est une épreuve double, Prince John et Capitaine Anya je vous désigne.

Anya : Quelle sera notre épreuve ?

Myrddin : Prince John placez-vous sur le Pentacle, les autres au centre. Tenez la corde Prince, si vous lâchez tous mourront, Capitaine vous devez répondre a trois énigmes du Sphinx.

Sphinx : Passant, sous ce tombeau repose Diophante.  
Ces quelques vers tracés par une main savante  
Vont te faire connaître à quel âge il est mort.  
Des jours assez nombreux que lui compta le sort,  
Le sixième marqua le temps de son enfance  
Le douzième fut pris par son adolescence.  
Des sept parts de sa vie, une encore s'écoula,  
Puis s'étant marié, sa femme lui donna  
Cinq ans après un fils qui, du destin sévère  
Reçut de jours hélas ! Deux fois moins que son père.  
De quatre ans, dans les pleurs, celui-ci survécut.  
Dis, si tu sais compter, à quel âge il mourut.

Anya : Combien de temps j'ai pour répondre ?

Myrddin : Plus tu attendras plus le rocher que le Prince John retient sera lourd.

John : Prend ton temps ça va, je tiens bon.

Clarke : On peut l'aider ?

Sphinx : Seule elle doit répondre.

Anya s'assoit et commence à écrire sur le sol après presque 1 heure elle se relève et lance….

Anya : Il a 84 ans.

Sphinx : Félicitations, prête pour ma seconde énigme ?

Clarke : Normalement c'est qu'une énigme à laquelle on répond.

Myrddin : Les époques changent Princesse.

Sphinx : C'est mieux que dieu.  
C'est pire que le diable.  
Les pauvres en ont.  
Les riches en ont besoin.  
Et si on en mange, on meurt.

Anya : Rien. Rien n'est mieux qu'un Dieu, Rien n'est pire que le Diable. Les pauvres n'ont rien, les riches n'ont besoin de rien. Et si on ne mange rien on meurt.

Sphinx : Félicitation, la troisième est plus difficile.

Anya : Je suis prête, ça va John ?

John : Je tiens le coup, je ne lâcherai pas je te le jure prends ton temps tu t'en sors bien.

Raven : Aller courage, tu peux le faire.

Clarke : Tiens le coup John.

John : J'aurai bien besoin de ta force gamin.

Aden : Et je te la prêterai volontiers si je pouvais.

Myrddin : Je n'ai pas dit qu'un transfert de pouvoir était interdit.

Clarke : (souris) Aden Approches, je vais t'emprunter ta force.

Je me concentre, Circée m'a appris ce sort lors de mon entrainement mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Je lève la main et Aden s'affaisse un peu contre moi, Je vois John redresser les épaules et me sourire.

John : Merci.

Myrddin : Tu es douée Princesse, peu de Magiciens réussissent ce que tu viens de faire.

Clarke : La Sorcière Blanche, Circée et les Moires ont été mes professeurs.

Myrddin : Nylah était une fille bien, voilà pourquoi je te dis d'abandonner. Sans cette quête elle serait toujours en vie, comme nombre de mes amis.

Clarke : Nylah a choisit de me protéger, vous pouvez choisir de rejoindre le bon camp une nouvelle fois. Vous savez que ce que vous faites n'est pas bien, si Gaia se réveille ça sera la fin de l'humanité.

Myrddin : Mais je serai avec les gens que j'aime, j'ai passé des centaines d'années au service du bien, au final je n'ai rien reçu et tout perdu. Pose ta dernière énigme Sphinx et ne me déçois pas.

Sphinx : Mon premier est un oiseau, mon second coule dans mes veines Mon troisième on dort tous les soirs dedans mon tout est une plante.

J'avais trouvé la réponse mais Anya semblait buter sur cette énigme et le temps passait, j'étais tenté de tricher et de lui souffler la réponse mais je suis sûre que Myrddin l'aurait su. A peine ai-je finis de penser cela qu'il me lance un clin d'œil, j'en étais sure il peut lire les pensées. Je monte de puissantes barrières, pas question qu'il rentre dans mon esprit. Lexa fronce les sourcils et je lui fais signe de faire pareil.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Il peut lire dans les pensées, mais bien plus profondément que n'importe qui. Ne baisses plus tes barrières, on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Ravie de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à le considérer comme un ennemi.

Clarke : Il vaut mieux être prudent, mais tu as tort. La preuve il nous a permis d'aider John alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser encore plus souffrir, pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ?

Lexa : Et pourquoi t'obstines tu à ne voir que le bien alors qu'il fait tant de mal ?

Clarke : Je suis fatiguée de cette conversation, concentrons nous sur Anya.

Lexa : (Souffle) Comme tu veux, mais j'ai raison Clarke.

Lexa s'écarte de moi et mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur le Sorcier qui semble à nouveau plonger dans ses pensées. Raven se positionne près de moi et je pose la main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

Raven : Ca ne va pas avec Lexa ?

Clarke : On a des opinions différentes sur Myrddin !

Raven : Je suis de ton côté, mais je comprends aussi Lexa. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit maléfique, il nous a aidés à de nombreuses reprises et pendant mon combat contre l'Hydre je suis sûre qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Que veux-tu dire ?

Raven : Je l'ai vu prononcer une formule et comme par hasard l'Hydre m'a manqué alors que j'étais sur la trajectoire de sa queue. Il n'en reste pas moins dangereux mais s'il décide de changer de camp je te soutiendrai.

Clarke : Merci Raven.

Anya : Pissenlit !

Sphinx : Félicitation, le chemin vous est ouvert.

Myrddin : La prochaine sera une double épreuve aussi, prépare toi Princesse.

(Halo Noir)

Anya : Ca va John, désolé je ne trouvais pas ce foutu oiseau.

John : T'inquiètes, tu as géré, j'aurai été incapable de le faire.

Clarke : Tu devrais te faire soigner par Lincoln, demain risque d'être une journée difficile.

On allume un feu et on s'assoit tous autour pour manger, je suis à l'opposé de Lexa et la distance me pèse. Je lui en veux de ne pas me soutenir, je sais que je peux le ramener à la raison. Il faut juste que je me souvienne de qui il est, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu son nom. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir écouté plus en cours, je finis par fermer les yeux épuisée de toutes ses épreuves.

Myrddin : Princesse abandonnes stp, demain l'épreuve qui t'attend risque ta perte.

Clarke : Vous pouvez voyager dans les rêves ?

Myrddin : J'ai de nombreux pouvoirs, laisses-moi te renvoyer à ton Royaume. Près de ta Mère, ton frère et ton beau-père. Lexa et toi pourrez vivre heureuse, Gaia ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs décennies. Tu pourrais vivre en paix, et moi aussi. Les Champions des Dieux ont pratiquement tous un Destin tragique et je ne souhaite pas cela pour toi.

Clarke : Tu me demandes d'abandonner mais tu sais que je ne le peux pas, trop de gens se sont sacrifiés pour que je sois là aujourd'hui. Nylah, Finn, Gustus, Wick, Costia sans oublier les milliers de soldats et d'innocents sacrifiés. Rejoint nous, je sais que tu peux devenir un allié précieux, je sais que tu es bon.

Myrddin : Je suis désolé Princesse, crois moi mais je ne peux faire cela. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, Gaia m'a ordonné de vous arrêter par n'importe quel moyen, mais comme je te l'ai dit je suis soumis aux règles du Labyrinthe. Si tu remportes ton épreuve je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Bonne chance, au fait jolie cape.

Je me réveille en sursaut, par tout les Dieux je me souviens. Myrddin c'est Merlin, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait autrefois. Comment ai-je pu oublier cela, j'ai toujours admiré ce Magicien. Mince savoir qu'un de mes Héros a si mal tourné me rend malade, il a l'air si triste. Connaissant son histoire je le comprends mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il abandonne, il faut que je le sauve.

Lexa : Tu n'as plus sommeil ?

Clarke : C'est toi qui es de garde ?

Lexa : Non c'est Roan, je n'arrive pas à dormir loin de toi.

Clarke : C'est Merlin Lexa, ne me demandes pas de l'abandonner.

Lexa : Merlin ou pas demain il va essayer de nous tuer, mais si on s'en sort je lui donnerai une chance pour toi.

Clarke : Merci, maintenant viens près de moi. J'aimerai dormir, demain ça va être dur Merlin m'a prévenu.

Lexa : S'il t'arrive quelque chose je le découpe en morceau ton Merlin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi, dors ma Princesse je te protège.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Dionysos

Le lendemain matin arrive trop vite, malgré ça je suis heureuse de me réveiller dans les bras de Lexa. Profitant des derniers instants de calme je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et respire à fond son odeur en l'embrassant.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour (Embrasse)

Clarke : Bonjour, tu à bien dormi ?

Lexa : Toujours quand je suis près de toi, je suis désolé si tu pense que je ne te soutiens pas. Je veux juste te protéger tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Je sais, viens il faut nous mettre en route.

Tout le monde se prépare et on part, je me demande ce que va être la dernière épreuve et surtout si je la réussirai ? On arrive devant un temple, très vite je me rends compte que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Cet endroit est remplit de Magie, Je cherche Merlin des yeux tout en inspectant le temple.

(Halo Noir)

Merlin : Votre dernière épreuve vous attend (Claque des doigts)

Clarke : LEXA !

Je regarde partout mais il semble qu'elle se soit volatilisée.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu à fait, ou est t'elle ?

Merlin : Je t'ai prévenu Princesse, ta seule chance et de remporter l'épreuve.

Roan : Que dois t'elle faire au juste ?

Merlin : Tuer Echidna, Lexa est prisonnière dans sa grotte.

Clarke : Par les Dieux, pourquoi est ce moi qui doit battre la mère des monstres les plus terrible jamais existé ?

Merlin : Tu va y arrivé, souvient toi la force n'est pas toujours la solution à tout les problèmes.

(Halo Noir)

Octavia : On va t'accompagner.

Clarke : Non, si je ne reviens pas vous devez me promettre de ramener Lexa ?

Roan : Je te le promets, mais je suis sur que tu va y arriver.

Aden : On à confiance en toi.

Raven : T'inquiète pas, que les Vents te protègent.

Jasper : Glowen !

Glowen : Beaucoup de chance pour la jolie Princesse, c'est partit !

John : Ne meurs pas !

Anya : On vous attend là, je sais que tu va réussir.

Je serre mes amis dans mes bras et avance dans la grotte, je me saisis d'une torche et progresse prudemment.

Lexa : (Voix lointaine) Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal, je vous tuerais avant.

Echidna : Tu es empoisonné, plus tu bouge et plus vite tu mourras Commandante.

Non, Merlin pourquoi faire cela je ne comprends pas ? Je vous admirais tant, vous étiez mon modèle, je voulais devenir un aussi bon magicien que vous. Pourquoi vous vous êtes perdu, que c'est il passé réellement ? Les Moires m'ont appris à soigner toute blessure, je la sauverais. Je commence à courir avant de m'arrêter net devant un nid de serpents. Evidement il fallait que se soit des Serpents, je déteste ces bestioles. Je me saisis de l'arc de mon père et tire au milieu, j'espère qu'ils vont s'entretuer rapidement.

Clarke : Serpent (Tire la flèche)

Lexa : (Voix faible) Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher, je la protégerais de vous.

Echidna : Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de me combattre, je m'étonne même que tu sois encore debout.

Je me saisi de mon épée, pas le temps d'attendre Lexa à besoin de moi. Je respire un grand coup et avance, ma mains tremble, par l'enfer je haï les serpents. Plusieurs m'attaque mais je réussis à passer en les taillant en pièces, je suis couverte de sueur et terrifié mais j'avance, je dois aider Lexa.

Lexa : (Bruit de combat) Je suis la fille d'Achille, Gardien du Royaume de Skyland. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, mon rôle et de protéger Clarke et je le ferai jusqu'au bout.

Echidna : Qu'elle belle preuve d'amour, je me ferais une joie de tuer ta précieuse Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas, (Bande son Arc)

Lexa : (Faible) Clarke !

Clarke : Laissez la partir, c'est mon combat.

(Halo Noir)

Merlin : Ceci est votre épreuve, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer sinon elle sera compter comme perdu.

Clarke : Merlin pour la dernière fois cessez cette folie, revenez du bon coté. Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à vous combattre.

Lexa : Clarke, ça va je peux tenir. (Pose un genou à terre)

Echidna : A nous deux Princesse, voyons si tu si douée qu'on le dit ?

Lexa se relève et se place devant moi épée en l'air, Merlin n'a pas bouger mais ses yeux sont dirigés vers un coin de la grotte. Je regarde et vois une nuée de bébés monstres qui dorment sagement, je braque mon arc dessus.

Clarke : Si vous tenez à vos enfants je vous suggère d'abandonner, sinon je n'hésiterais pas.

Echidna : Ils sont plongés dans un sommeil éternel par Gaia, si je n'obéis pas jamais ils ne se réveilleront.

Clarke : Si vous ne vous arrêter pas, ils mourront tous.

Echidna : Tu ne tueras pas des innocents, tu a le cœur trop pur.

Clarke : C'est mal me connaître, vous avez blessé la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Vous pouvez être sur que vous allez payer, à vous de choisir comment ?

Je n'allais pas le faire, je ne suis pas un monstre mais je me devais d'être sur de moi, Lexa était blesser et de tout évidence Merlin n'est toujours pas décider à agir.

Clarke : Je vous propose une chose.

Lexa : (Faible) Clarke, va t'en laisse moi.

Clarke : Ne dis pas de bêtises jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je vous propose un marché ?

Echidna : Je t'écoute Princesse ?

Clarke : Je réveille vos enfants, en échange vous nous laisser passer et vous jurer que vous et vos enfants ne toucherais pas aux 13 Royaumes.

Echidna : Seul un amour véritable peut réveiller du sommeil eternel et j'ai essayé.

Clarke : Non il y a aussi une autre solution, Merlin peux vous le dire.

Merlin : Tu risque ta vie en faisant cela, pour quoi en plus ?

Clarke : Pour sauver les Royaumes, ceux que j'aime je suis prêt à tout. Il fût un temps ou vous aussi vous l'étiez, que direz Viviane ou Arthur quand vous les croiserez au Royaumes des morts. Comment allez-vous justifier vos actes ?

Echidna : Tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de les réveiller. (Colère)

Merlin : Je n'ai pas mentit, seul c'est impossible même pour moi.

Clarke : Aidez moi, je n'ai pas envie de tuer ses innocents. Mais pour protéger Lexa, mes amis et mon Royaumes je le ferai sans hésiter.

Echidna : Si tu réveille mes enfants tu à ma promesse que nous n'attaqueront pas vos Royaumes, comment compte tu les sauver ?

Clarke : Je peux le faire seule mais je risque d'y laisser la vie, aussi laisser moi soigner Lexa d'abord.

Echidna : Tu es tenu aux règles du Labyrinthe Sorcier, ou tu aide ou tu t'en vas.

Merlin : Je reste, mais je ne peux aider. Gaia le saurait et je perdrais ma chance d'être enfin heureux.

Clarke : Je peux aider Lexa ? (Sueur)

Echidna : Fait, mais si tu ne tiens pas tes engagement je détruirais ta précieuse guerrière, tes amis et ton Royaume.

Clarke : Je les réveillerais, vous avez ma parole.

Je baisse mon arc, d'un claquement de doigts il disparaît et je m'approche de Lexa qui est très pale. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et lui place tendrement une main sur sa joue.

Clarke : Ca va allez mon cœur, je vais te soigner et on pourra continuer.

Lexa : Ce sort est dangereux, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Clarke : Tout gros sort à un prix tu le sais. Je verrais ce que demande Hécate pour celui-ci, mais je te promets de ne pas allez trop loin.

Lexa : (Souffre) Je t'interdis de me laisser, s'il le faut dis à Hécate que je paierais le prix aussi.

Clarke : Non mon étoile je ne ferais pas cela, ferme les yeux ça va aller.

Je pose mes mains sur elle et ma Magie éclate, normalement je ne peux pas utiliser le sort de guérison mais je pousse mon pouvoir Divin à fond et mon halo doré m'entoure. Je vois Lexa sourire et je souffle de soulagement, bien il est temps de s'occuper de réveiller les bébés monstres.

Clarke : Si Merlin n'aide pas, mes amis pourrait je peux les faire venir ?

Echidna : Non, seule toi et Lexa pouvait intervenir. C'est votre épreuve pour pouvoir continuer, Merlin aurait pu car il est le Gardien du Labyrinthe. Même s'il est lui aussi soumis à ses lois.

Clarke : Ok, Lexa je sais que tu es encore faible mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse.

Clarke : Donne ta main, j'espère que notre lien sera suffisant pour me donner assez d'énergie.

Lexa : (Tend sa main) Je suis avec toi, toujours tu le sais.

Clarke : (Souris) Je sais, c'est partit.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir en lançant l'incantation, il faut que ça marche.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Bonjour Princesse, ce que tu demande va demander un prix tu le sais ?

Clarke : Oui, qu'elle est t'il ?

Hécate : Je t'apprécie Princesse et je veux que tu réussisses à éveiller les Grands Dieux aussi je te demanderais le minimum.

Clarke : Merci Déesse, d'ailleurs comment éveiller les Dieux ?

Hécate : Morphée t'expliquera ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce qui est du prix ton sang de Demi-Dieu fera l'affaire. Tu seras affaiblit, mais tu survivras.

Clarke : Très bien j'accepte Déesse.

Hécate : Tu es vraiment courageuse, le marché est conclu. Ton sang contre l'éveil des monstres, j'espère que tu n'aura pas à regretter cette décision plus tard.

J'ouvre les yeux et m'écroule dans les bras de Lexa, je tourne la tête vers Merlin qui me regarde bizarrement.

Lexa : Clarke, tu es vraiment pale. Qu'elle était le prix ?

Clarke : Mon sang, mais ça va je m'en sors bien. Heureusement que je suis dans les bonnes grâces d'Hécate.

Echidna : Merci Princesse, toi et tes compagnons pouvait poursuivre. Sorcier je te conseille de ne plus apparaître devant moi si tu tiens à ne pas souffrir.

(Halo Noir)

Lexa : Viens allons retrouver nos amis, je vais te porter.

Clarke : Merci, désolé je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Lexa me porte, arrivées devant les serpents je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

Lexa : Tu as traversé un nid de Serpent ?

Clarke : Je vais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie par ta faute.

Lexa : Ma faute ?

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu me faire traverser, mais te savoir en danger m'a permis d'avancer.

Lexa : Je suis fière de toi, je te protégerai des vilains monstres ne t'inquiètes pas. (Sourire)

Clarke : Ce n'est pas drôle j'ai vraiment faillit mourir de peur, tu as de la chance que je t'aime.

Lexa : C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. (Regard amoureux)

Clarke : Ne me regardes pas comme cela.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Clarke : Comme si j'étais la plus belle chose sur terre.

Lexa : C'est le cas, je suis désolée pour Merlin.

Clarke : J'espère qu'il reviendra sur la bonne voix. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai vu les enfants et que j'ai eu cette idée, parce que personnellement combattre Echidna qui est à moitié serpent ne m'enchantais pas.

Lexa : J'espère que tu pourras le sauver, je vois l'entrée tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je vais peut-être profiter d'être dans tes bras un moment. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Tant que tu veux, merci de m'avoir sauvée. (Embrasse)

Raven : Les voilà, Clarke tu es blessé ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Lincoln : Je vais l'examiner.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est mon prix pour avoir utilisé un sort compliqué. Hécate a réclamé mon sang mais je ne suis pas en danger juste affaiblie.

Lexa : Echidna m'a empoisonnée, j'ai combattu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clarke. Mais le poison était trop fort, Raven je t'envie.

Raven : Le prochain Hydre est pour toi. (Sourire)

Roan : On peut avancer ?

Jasper : Un chemin est apparu, il mène au centre du temple.

Aden : Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de continuer, vous êtes parties plusieurs heures.

Anya : On va manger, dormir un peu c'est plus prudent.

Jasper : J'ai invoqué un lutin pour prévenir Pégase et Emori de là où on se trouvait.

John : Cela fait un moment que nous sommes partis, j'espère que tout va bien pour nos amis.

Lexa : Le mieux à faire et de se reposer, demain nous verrons plus clair.

Clarke : D'accord, je vais juste dormir. Je n'ai pas faim, tu restes près de moi hein ?

Lexa : Bien sur, toujours.

Je souris à Lexa et mes amis et m'enroule dans une couverture près du feu, je m'endors presque immédiatement. Je reconnais ses jardins, je suis dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée.

Clarke : Seigneur Morphée vous êtes là ?

Morphée : Bonjour Clarke, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Plutôt bien malgré les épreuves, pourquoi je suis là ?

Morphée : Le Dieu Dionysos est un Dieu Joyeux, il aime faire la fête. Il va vous entrainer à coup sûr dans son Royaume et vous embrouiller l'esprit, vous ne penserez plus qu'à vous amuser en oubliant votre mission.

Clarke : Il ne veut pas être éveillé ?

Morphée : Il n'a pas conscience d'être endormi, durant la fête il va arriver un moment où il vous faudra démontrer un talent. Je vais t'apprendre une chanson, elle est imprégnée de la Magie d'Hécate et d'Hestia ça le réveillera. Surtout avec vos pouvoirs combinés.

Clarke : Seigneur je ne sais pas chanter.

Morphée : Tu oublies que je suis le Dieu des rêves, je t'attends chanter souvent quand tu es ici. Tu as une très jolie voix, Apollon lui-même te le dirait.

Clarke : Très bien, je vous écoute.

Morphée : Surtout ne te laisses pas distraire par la fête, le temps passe vite dans les Royaumes magique.

J'écoute attentivement la berceuse de Morphée et je me réveille en sursaut, Lexa et mes amis semblent soulagés et je comprends que j'ai encore trop dormi.

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Lexa : 1 journée. Morphée ?

Clarke : Oui, je sais comment réveiller le Dieu.

Je mange en racontant tout à mes amis, tous semblent croire qu'un Royaume où on fait la fête n'est pas bien grave.

Clarke : Pas si on est bloqué éternellement là-bas.

John : Nous n'avons déjà que trop tardé, nous devrions y aller.

Lexa : On sera sur nos gardes ne t'en fais pas.

On rassemble nos affaires et on emprunte le chemin apparu, plus on avance et plus le poids sur mon cœur s'allège pour complètement disparaitre arrivée devant une porte. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et on pénètre dans la salle, le monde éclate alors de rire, chansons et nourritures devant nos yeux ébahis.

Dionysos : Ha de nouveaux amis, venez faire la fête avec nous, cela fait longtemps que des Demi-Dieux n'ont pas partagé ma table et j'aime recevoir de jeune Héros.

Clarke : Seigneur Dionysos, nous sommes là pour vous sauver, écoutez nous svp.

Dionysos : Plus tard, plus tard pour l'instant place à la fête.

Lexa : Seigneur, le monde court un grave danger.

Dionysos : (Regard noir) Vous refusez mon invitation ?

Jasper : Non Seigneur nous l'acceptons avec plaisir, pouvons-nous nous installer ?

Dionysos : A la bonne heure, Nymphes apportez à manger et à boire à nos invités.

Je souffle, le Dieu du vin ça lui arrive d'être sobre ? Je prends place à une table, Jasper nous dit qu'on doit attendre le bon moment et qu'en entendant autant profiter. Les heures défilent et finalement seule Lexa et moi sommes restées concentrées, les autres rient, dansent, chantent et boivent plus que de raison.

Lexa : Octavia ivre ça vaut le détour (Rires)

Clarke : Aden n'est pas mal non plus, j'ignorai qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ?

Lexa : Moi aussi (Sourire)

Dionysos : Chers invités il est temps de nous montrer vos talents. Tiens fils d'Hercule on commence par toi, approches.

Aden : Oui Seigneur.

Dionysos : Tu es fort ?

Aden : Oui Seigneur grâce à mon père qui m'a fait don de sa force, je suis aussi guidé par mon instinct grâce à un don de la Déesse Hestia. Et je suis aussi éveillé à la Magies des éléments, et de la protection.

Dionysos : J'ai toujours apprécié Hestia, elle m'a laissé son trône sur l'Olympe pour éviter une guerre. Un élémentariste, c'est rare tu accompliras surement de grandes choses. Bien divertis nous mon garçon, choisis ce que tu veux. Si ça me plait tu seras récompensé. Par contre si je ne suis pas satisfait tu seras renvoyé d'ici sans possibilité de jamais revenir.

Aden : Bien Seigneur (S'incline)

Clarke : Aden, utilises ta Magie des éléments, ici tout notre pouvoir fonctionne. Un feu d'artifices de couleurs devrait lui plaire, tu te souviens de nos cours ?

Aden : Bien sur Maitre, j'ai eu la meilleure des professeurs tout de même.

Aden se concentre et son Halo Doré se répand autour de lui, il lève les mains et les éléments se déchainent autour de lui en explosant de couleurs. Tout le monde applaudit mais ce n'est pas finit, Il serre les poings et un feu d'artifices explose au dessus de nous.

Dionysos : (Applaudit) Bravo mon garçon c'était magnifique, tu peux rester parmi nous autant de temps que tu le désires.

Aden : Merci Seigneur, je peux retourner danser ?

Dionysos : (Rire) Bien sûr, reçoit ma bénédiction.

Aden s'illumine et part rejoindre un groupe de nymphe, je suis un peu désespérée qu'il n'est pas parlé de notre affaire mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s'amuser.

Lexa : On aura notre chance ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dionysos : À toi fille du vent, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Raven : Avec plaisir Seigneur.

Raven décolle en riant et lève les mains, aussitôt elle fait apparaître grâce à son don des bébés animaux trop mignons. Puis elle se concentre et Roan se met à bouger dans tous les sens, effectuant des pas de danse idiots sous le rire des invités. Raven rit et se pose en s'inclinant devant Dionysos et en lançant un clin d'œil à Roan qui râle et dit qu'il se vengera.

Dionysos : J'ai l'impression que nos invités sont tous très spéciaux, reçois ma bénédiction fille du vent. Tu peux rester près de moi tant que tu le désires.

Raven : Merci Seigneur, je vais retrouver ma compagne alors.

Anya rougis fortement et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, j'ai un bébé chien dans les bras et je souris à Lexa qui me regarde amoureusement. Je me penche et l'embrasse en me calant dans ses bras, on est bien ici quand même.

Lexa : Et si on allait danser un peu, cela fait longtemps.

Clarke : Lexa il faut rester concentrées on est entrain de se relâcher.

Lexa : Tu as raison, il est mignon ce chien. Il semble ne plus vouloir te lâcher, je dois m'inquiéter ?

Clarke : Tu es bête. (Sourire) J'ai toujours adoré les chiens, peut-être qu'on pourrait le ramener au Royaume.

Lexa : Dans ce cas il faut que tu lui donnes un nom.

Clarke : Sky, regarde il à les yeux de la même couleur du ciel.

Lexa : Bienvenu dans la famille Sky. (Sourire)

Dionysos : A toi fils de Tyshé, divertis-nous.

Jasper : Oui Seigneur (S'incline)

Jasper trace un cercle d'invocation par terre et place Glowen au centre, je souris en voyant ce qu'il prépare.

Clarke : La chance va nous être apportée, regardez bien.

Il pose ses mains sur le cercle et des centaines de lutins de la chance apparaissent en lançant argent, chance, amour à tout le monde en riant.

Dionysos : Bravo, j'adore ces petits êtres. Tu as ma bénédiction et ta place est acquise auprès de nous.

Jasper : Merci Seigneur, votre vin est excellent.

Dionysos : (Amusé) C'est moi qui l'ai inventé encore heureux.

Clarke : C'est vrai que son vin est excellent, je vais me resservir un peu.

Lexa : Clarke non, cela va t'embrouiller l'esprit boit de l'eau.

Clarke : Tu as raison, depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, mais cela devrait être bientôt à nous regarde.

Dionysos : A vous jeune fille, ton nom ?

Octavia : Octavia Seigneur, j'aurai besoin de John et Roan si vous le permettez.

Dionysos : Bien sur, divertit nous c'est tout.

Mes trois amis s'avancent en souriant et je me perds un instant dans les bras de Lexa, je suis fatiguée.

Lexa : Ne t'endors pas mon amour, il faut rester concentrée, regardes Octavia commence.

Je me concentre sur Octavia qui a fermé les yeux, John se téléporte de partout à toute vitesse pour disposer des cibles. Et Roan fait coucher le soleil pour laisser apparaitre la nuit et les étoiles. Son halo Argenté s'illumine et sa Magie des étoiles explose dans la salle. Elle pulvérise les cibles et finit en levant haut les mains, deux rayons se croisent et explose en milliers d'étoiles filantes. Je regarde émerveillée le spectacle, je ferme les yeux et fait le vœu de rester auprès de Lexa pour toujours.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas besoin de gâcher un vœu pour cela, je serai toujours près de toi mon amour. (Embrasse)

Dionysos : Magnifique, recevez ma bénédiction aussi. Vous pouvez rester près de moi votre place est acquise.

Octavia : Merci Seigneur, je vais rejoindre mon compagnon alors.

Roan : Merci.

John : Seigneur, votre Royaume est merveilleux.

Dionysos : (Rire) C'est le plus joyeux en tout cas.

Finalement on a finit par danser aussi, j'ai un peu perdu pied mais j'ai réussi à me concentrée quand Dionysos appelle Lincoln.

Lincoln : Roan, j'ai besoin d'un peu de soleil stp.

Roan s'exécute et un beau soleil nous éclaire à nouveau, il frappe le sol avec son bâton et une clairière pleine de fleurs nous entoure, il frappe de nouveau avec son bâton et les pétales s'envolent pour danser avec les nymphes.

Dionysos : Tu as du gout mon garçon, je vais laisser la salle dans cet état cela me plait, reçoit ma bénédiction. Ta place auprès de moi est acquise aussi.

Lincoln : Merci Seigneur, Lexa viens on va faire un jeu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de retenir Lexa qu'elle part en riant, il n'y a plus que moi qui suis à peu près maitre de moi-même. Je souris quand même en voyant Lexa et Lincoln s'amuser en marchant sur leur main. Sky semble grandir d'heure en heure, je m'inquiète de savoir si ça veux dire que le temps passe plus vite dehors, mais bientôt le Dieu appelle à nouveau quelqu'un.

Dionysos : Approches fille d'Eris.

Anya : Avez-vous une flute Seigneur ?

Dionysos : Mon ami le Dieu Pan vient souvent me rendre visite, il laisse trainer ses instruments sers toi.

Anya se saisit d'une flute et commence à jouer, la mélodie est douce et agréable et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Lexa entrain de danser. Ce sont les aboiements de Sky qui me ramène à la réalité et je m'écarte de Lexa.

Clarke : Concentres toi mon amour, je sais que c'est dur, mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu es trop sérieuse Clarke, amuses toi.

Dionysos : Un magnifique morceau, bravo à toi reçoit ma bénédiction. Tu peux rester autant que tu le voudras, à toi jeune homme montre nous ta valeur. Quel est ton nom ?

Roan : Je suis le Roi Roan du Royaume d'Azgeda je commande aux saisons Seigneur.

Mon grand frère se concentre un maximum et des statues de glaces prennent la forme d'animaux légendaires. Il finit par faire apparaître un énorme Arc-en-ciel sous les applaudissements du Dieu.

Dionysos : Bravo, ta place est acquise à ma table Roi Roan.

Roan : Merci Seigneur, je retourne manger alors, tout est délicieux dans votre Royaume.

Je le regarde manger en souriant, c'est un ventre sur patte, le temps défile à nouveau et j'essaie de rester concentrée.

Dionysos : A ton tour jeune homme, quel est ton nom ?

John : Je suis le Prince John du Royaume Glawister Seigneur. Je peux me téléporter où bon me semble, quelque chose vous ferait envie ?

Dionysos : Ramènes donc des danseuses et des musiciens Prince et ta place sera acquise à ma table.

John disparaît et revient avec un groupe de musicien et Danseurs qui s'empressent de jouer pour le Dieu ravi. John s'incline et rejoint Roan à table pou se goinfrer aussi ce qui m'arrache un soupir.

Dionysos : À toi fille d'Achille, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Lexa : Regardes moi mon amour je vais t'éblouir.

Clarke : Tu m'éblouis déjà mon étoile (Embrasse)

Je la regarde et vais m'asseoir, elle se concentre et mon cœur explose de joie. Elle projette ses sentiments grâce à la Magie du cœur, je ressens tout son amour, sa force, sa détermination à me protéger. Elle tape dans ses mains et sa Magie nous fait revive nos meilleurs souvenirs. Pour moi c'est souvent avec Lexa, mais je sais que pour tous c'est différent.

Dionysos : Splendide, ce genre de Magie est très rare. Reçois ma bénédiction et j'espère que tu resteras à jamais avec moi.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur, mais mon cœur est à la Princesse Clarke j'irai toujours là où elle ira.

Dionysos : Et bien fille de l'amour, il semblerait que tu ais trouvé ton âme sœur je te félicite.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir près de moi.

Dionysos : Ma femme Ariane me manque, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps (Réfléchis)

Clarke : Parce que vous dormez Seigneur, il faut vous éveiller maintenant.

Dionysos : Que dis-tu ? C'est impossible je suis un Dieu je le saurai si je dormais.

Clarke : les Titans vous ont fait ça, je suis l'élue choisit par Hestia pour vous éveiller. Mes compagnons et moi-même avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant de vous retrouver.

Dionysos : Si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment comptes tu m'éveiller ?

Clarke : Ecoutez ma voix Seigneur, juste ma voix et réveillez vous.

Je commence à chanter et toute la salle me regarde, je vois Lexa et mes amis revenir à la réalité et je leur souris en continuant de chanter. Peu à peu la salle disparaît, puis les Nymphes et enfin on se retrouve au centre du temple. Le Dieu ouvre les Yeux et son Halo explose dans le temple. On s'agenouille tous tête baissée et on attend qu'il prenne la parole.

Dionysos : Par l'enfer, ces Titans vont me payer cet affront. Je te remercie Princesse, je t'offre ma bénédiction. Ils semblent que tu sois attendu, suis moi j'ai peur que tu es perdue plus de trois mois dans mon Royaume.

Clarke : Trois mois ! Les autres doivent être partis à notre place, vont-ils bien ?

Dionysos : Tu vas vite le savoir, relevez vous Héros je vous remercie de votre aide.

On traverse le temple avec le Dieu et on tombe sur Merlin et l'ensemble de nos amis réunis aux portes du temple.

Wells : CLARKE ! Tu vas bien, ce fichu Sorcier nous bloque l'entrée depuis des semaines.

Merlin : Je leur ai dit que tu réussirais mais ils ne m'ont pas cru.

Dionysos : Merlin, tu sembles avoir repris le droit chemin j'en suis content. Ton rôle pour expier tes fautes, sera d'accompagner la Princesse Clarke et de lui enseigner. Si tu t'acquittes de cela je parlerai pour toi à Hadès et tu pourras rendre visite à tes proches.

Merlin : (Larme) Merci Seigneur, je suis désolé Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

Emori : Et maintenant ?

Dionysos : Reine Emori j'accorde ma protection à votre Royaume, plus aucune attaque ne sera proférée envers votre Royaume sans s'exposer à ma colère. Il me faut partir retrouver ma femme et préparer la guerre qui arrive, si tu as besoin de moi, dis mon nom et j'apparaîtrai Princesse.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, pouvez vous nous ramener au Royaume de la Reine svp ?

Dionysos : Oui, Pégase et ses fils vous attendent déjà là-bas. Si vous pouvez éveiller mon ami le Dieu Pan avant de partir, je vous en serai reconnaissant il se trouve non loin de là.

Clarke : Nous le ferons Seigneur, où se trouve-t-il ?

Merlin : Je vous guiderai, je connais le chemin de son sanctuaire.

Dionysos : (Claque des doigts) Que ma bénédiction vous protège, bonne chance Princesse.

On se retrouve tous dans la salle du trône d'Emori et on se prend tous dans les bras les un des autres.

John : Je suis désolé d'avoir raté ton couronnement.

Emori : Ce n'est rien, le principal c'est que vous soyez là, mon Royaume est protégé et vous avez éveillé un Grand Dieu.

Clarke : Que c'est il passé ?

Luna : On est partit vous chercher ne vous voyant pas revenir, mais Merlin nous attendait.

Merlin : Je ne voulais pas que vous entriez pour vote protection. Demandez à Clarke, ce Royaume est si joyeux qu'on en perd ses priorités.

Lexa : Il a raison, si Clarke n'avez pas tenu nous serions encore bloqués.

Merlin : Merci Commandante.

Lexa : Si il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute, immortel ou non je vous traquerai et vous tuerai c'est bien clair ? (regard dur)

Merlin : (Sérieux) Très, je sais que j'ai mal agis.

Clarke : Le principal c'est que tout le monde aille bien.

Emori : Allons nous reposer, un grand banquet sera prêt suivis d'un bal pour fêter notre victoire.

Clarke : Merci Majesté.

Emori : Par tous les Dieux je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela, c'est Emori pour toi, pour vous.

On rit et on rejoint nos quartiers, je suis ravie de voir que Sky a suivi. Par contre il va falloir que je demande à Raven si c'est normal qu'il soit déjà si grand ? Lexa saute dans le lit et je ris en voyant Sky suivre le mouvement.

Lexa : Ha non boule de poil, les chiens ça dorment par terre.

Clarke : Le pauvre, c'est encore un bébé laisses le donc.

Lexa : Clarke, il est énorme ton bébé.

Clarke : Il sera sage pas vrai Sky ?

Sky aboie et se couche en boule au pied du lit, Lexa lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit en se rallongeant. Je décide de prendre un bain histoire de me relaxer un peu, c'est une manie chez les Dieux de jouer avec le temps. J'espère que ma famille va bien, les Royaumes aussi.

Lexa : J'ai envoyé John faire un tour rapide dans les Royaumes pour prendre des nouvelles nous en serons plus au repas, détends toi.

Clarke : Merci, tu me rejoins ?

Lexa : J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais (sourire)

Je ris et rentre dans la baignoire suivie de près par Lexa qui pour une fois se colle dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi et ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur son épaule. J'aimerai que cet instant dur pour l'éternité, ma famille me manque.

Lexa : Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne leur demanderait pas tous de venir pour fêter cette première victoire ?

Clarke : Ils ont surement beaucoup à gérer, je ne veux pas les déranger juste parce qu'ils me manquent.

Lexa : Ne sois pas bête, tu dois leur manquer aussi, je vais arranger ça avec John, ne bouges pas je reviens.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Lexa sors de la baignoire me vole un baiser et court dans la chambre s'habiller. Je ferme les yeux en souriant, c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je l'aime autant.

Lexa : (Mental) Je t'aime aussi. Essaye de dormir je reviens vite près de toi.

Après une dizaine de minutes à trainer dans le bain je me décide à sortir et ne prenant même pas le temps de m'habiller je me glisse dans les draps. Sky en profite pour réclamer un câlin et je m'endors en le serrant contre moi.

Lexa : Et boule de poil c'est ma place ça, file.

Clarke : Je dors depuis longtemps ?

Lexa : Une petite heure, on a encore du temps rendors toi.

Clarke : Tu restes ?

Lexa : Oui mais il va falloir t'habiller car je doute de pouvoir résister longtemps avec toi dans cette tenue.

Clarke : Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait Commandante ?

Lexa : Ho que oui Princesse.

Tans pis pour le repos, je fonce sur les lèvres de ma fiancée et la plaque contre le lit. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous nous rendormons lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

C'est une servante qui nous réveille en nous disant que le banquet est bientôt prêt, on s'habille donc en tenue de cérémonie de la Garde et on descend rejoindre nos amis.

Jason : CLARKE, LEXA ! (Court vers nous)

Clarke : (Ouvre grand les bras) Et petit frère, je suis drôlement contente de te voir, tu vas bien ?

Lexa : (Ebouriffe ses cheveux) Salut petit monstre, comment vas tu ?

Jason : Bien, j'ai fait des progrès à l'épée je te montrerai Lex.

Lexa : D'accord on verra si on pourra faire de toi un bon soldat ?

Clarke : Pas question, il pourrait se blesser.

Jason : Rhoooo je suis plus un bébé et Lexa ne m'a permis de m'entrainer qu'avec une épée en bois de toute façon.

Lexa : Plus un bébé, que fais-tu dans nos bras alors ?

Clarke : Sois pas méchante, il est très bien là où il est. Où sont Maman et Papa ?

Jason : Avec La Reine Emori et les autres monarques, beaucoup sont venus pour fêter votre première victoire. Alors il est comment le Dieu Dionysos, il est gentil ?

Clarke : Oui, mais je te raconterai tout avec Maman et Papa ça sera plus simple.

Lexa : Je vous retrouve plus tard, je vais voir Aden et Anya.

Jason : Tu reviens hein ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : T'inquiètes je veux voir tes progrès, et puis je te donnerai des conseils aussi.

Jason : Cool, je vais pouvoir battre tout le monde comme ça.

Lexa m'embrasse et je dépose Jason au sol pour nous diriger vers mes parents. Je souris en voyant Kane tenir la taille de ma mère tout en parlant à la Reine Indra et Emori.

Jason : Papa, Maman Clarke est là.

Ma mère se jette dans mes bras et je la serre fort contre moi en laissant échapper une larme. Kane approche et me sourit tendrement, je le sers contre moi et il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Kane : Je suis terriblement fier de toi.

Abby : Merlin nous a raconté tes exploits, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va devenir ton professeur.

Kane : Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ?

Clarke : Te t'inquiètes pas, il était juste perdu. Je suis sur que ça sera un allié précieux et je vais beaucoup apprendre auprès de lui. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme Maitre.

Abby : Tu l'as toujours tellement admiré je suis heureuse pour toi ma fille.

Clarke : Comment ça se passe au Royaume ?

Kane : Pour l'instant toutes les frontières tiennent bon, nous avons juste quelques incidents avec l'armée de Pike mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il c'est passé ici. Nous avons envoyé du matériel et des hommes pour reconstruire, les travaux avance bien et vite grâce aux Magiciens.

Clarke : Tant mieux, le Dieu Dionysos nous a demandé d'éveiller le Dieu Pan non loin d'ici avant de repartir pour la quête.

Abby : Merlin nous l'a dit, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

Kane : Tu es pâle, tu as assez dormis ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai du payer de mon sang l'éveil des monstres d'Echidna, du coup je suis un peu fatiguée mais rien d'insurmontable.

Jason : Clarke, on va voir Lexa et Aden stp ?

Kane : (Souris) Vous lui manquez beaucoup, il n'est pas le même quand vous êtes absent.

Abby : Oui il est sérieux, concentré. Titus dit que c'est son meilleur élève dans toutes les catégories, mais il ne souris pas.

Clarke : Je vais lui parler ne vous inquiétez pas, on se voit plus tard.

Je rejoins Jason qui est déjà au milieu de la salle en cherchant Lexa, Aden arrive derrière lui et le fait décoller grâce à l'Air. Il éclate de rire et Lexa m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs.

Clarke : Mes parents s'inquiètent pour Jason, il semblerait qu'il soit trop sérieux (Sourire)

Lexa : (Rire) Et c'est un problème ?

Clarke : Il n'a que 7 ans, il agit comme s'il en avait le triple.

Lexa : Il veut sans doute qu'on soit fier de lui.

Clarke : Mais on l'est quoi qu'il fasse, tu crois qu'il faut lui parler ?

Lexa : Et si on le faisait pendant qu'il nous montrait ses progrès, on a encore un peu de temps avant le banquet.

Jason : Clarke, Aden a accepté d'être mon adversaire.

Lexa : Parfait, venez allons dans les jardins on sera tranquille.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Et voilà, voici vos épées jeunes Chevaliers.

Je leur tends des épées en bois et je m'écarte avec Lexa pour voir le combat, aussitôt le visage de Jason change et un masque de concentration prend place. Aden se met en position et Jason attaque, je suis impressionnée par la force et la précision de ses coups et je ne suis pas la seule.

Aden : Et petit monstre t'a mangé du Lion ?

Jason : (Sourire) Je m'entraine beaucoup, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Après quelques temps Lexa met fin au combat et explique différentes choses à Jason qui semble ravi de ce cours, Aden s'assoit près de moi et me souris.

Aden : C'est un chouette gosse, il fera un très bon Chevalier plus tard.

Clarke : Il a encore le temps de choisir, en parlant de ça tu t'es décidé ? Tu as bientôt dix-huit ans, que veux-tu faire ?

Aden : Et bien, Maitre Titus m'a proposé de devenir son apprenti. Je pense accepter dès que la quête sera finit, je veux pouvoir protéger les Royaumes où tous les gens que j'aime vivent.

Clarke : Tu seras un grand Maitre Enchanteur j'en suis sure, et puis entre nous je te préfère largement à Titus (sourire)

Lexa : De quoi vous parlez ?

Aden : Je lui expliquai ma décision.

Lexa : (Fière) C'est bien tu ne trouves pas ?

Clarke : Si cela lui va très bien, Jason approches mon grand j'aimerai te parler.

Lexa : On vous retrouve plus tard, tu as fait de gros progrès je te félicite.

Jason : Merci Lex.

Aden : Bientôt va falloir que je me batte sérieusement contre toi petit Prince. (Sourire)

Jason sourit et s'assoit près de moi en baissant la tête, je le soulève et le prend dans mes bras.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Jason (S'accroche à moi) C'est juste que je ne sais jamais quand je vais te revoir, vous revoir et je me sens seul. Et puis j'ai peur même si on me dit d'être courageux, Maman et Papa sont inquiets pour toi, il y a la guerre et toi et Lexa et tout le monde vous êtes loin. Alors je fais en sorte d'être un bon garçon, de suivre bien les cours et d'obéir mais j'ai peur de ne jamais vous revoir.

Clarke : On reviendra je te le promets, je vais trouver un moyen pour te parler plus. Tu sais qui est Merlin ?

Jason : Oui c'est le plus grand Magicien que les Royaumes ont connu.

Clarke : Il va être mon Maitre, je suis sure qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'on puisse se parler plus souvent. Personne ne te demande d'être parfait mon grand, soit juste toi-même c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime d'accord ?

Jason : D'accord, t'es fâchée ?

Clarke : (Serre fort contre elle) Jamais mon grand, tu es mon petit frère adoré je serai toujours fière de toi.

Jason : On va demander à Merlin alors ?

Clarke : (Souris) Oui viens, il ne doit pas être loin.

Jason : Je t'aime fort, dit c'est quand que tu vas te marier avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Jason : Et bien comme ça je pourrai revoir Sarah, elle ne vient qu'aux grands événements comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Clarke : Donc tu veux que je me marie pour voir ta copine ? (Rire)

Jason : Bein aussi parce que vous vous aimez et tout ça aussi.

Clarke : Je dirais à Papa et Maman de l'inviter ça sera mieux.

Jason : Tu crois qu'ils voudront ? (Yeux brillant)

Clarke : J'en suis sure, aller viens.

On rejoint la salle et je repère facilement Merlin légèrement à l'écart du monde, je m'avance et il me sourit.

Jason : Whaouuuu c'est vous le Seigneur Merlin, Clarke elle m'a raconté plein d'histoire sur vous.

Merlin : (Amusé) A et que t'a-t-elle dit sur moi jeune Prince ?

Jason : Que vous pouvez vous transformer c'est vrai ?

Merlin : (Claque des doigts et se transforme en chat) C'est vrai, autre choses ?

Jason : Trop cool, est ce que vous pouvez nous aider à ce que je parle à mes sœurs et aux autres quand ils sont loin ?

Merlin : (Reprend sa forme) Ha j'ai peut être un moyen, mais il faut que je t'apprenne une incantation et je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras vu ton jeune âge.

Clarke : Il y arrivera, il est très doué tu verras.

Merlin : (Sort deux miroirs) Tiens voici un miroir, Clarke à le même. Grâce à lui vous pouvez parler n' importe où, il te suffit de le regarder et de dire. Abracadabra !

Clarke : (Rire) (Mental) Il n'y a pas besoin de sort n'est ce pas ?

Merlin : (Sourire) Non mais s'il le croit ça ne fait pas de mal.

Jason : Abracadabra !

Clarke : (Sourit) Salut mon grand…

Jason : Trop cool merci Seigneur Merlin, je vais vois voir Sarah à tout à l'heure.

Merlin : Il t'est très attaché bien plus qu'à n'importe qui ?

Clarke : Son père me l'a confié avant de mourir, il faisait partit des victimes que j'ai sacrifié pour sauver des enfants.

Merlin : Il a une grande destiné, Arthur avait un peu la même.

Clarke : Et bien j'espère que son destin sera moins tragique.

Merlin : Arthur ne t'avait pas, moi j'étais trop occupé pour faire attention à tout. Je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais rien de mal arriver à Jason, tu es bien plus forte que moi.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Merlin : Viviane est venue me parler en rêves, elle n'était pas très contente de moi. (Sourire)

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous, sais tu où se trouve le Dieu Pan ?

Merlin : Oui, sur une ile à deux jours de bateau de ce Royaume.

Lexa : Et vous deux on vous attend pour commencer le banquet.

Clarke : On arrive, nous en parlerons demain pour l'instant il est temps de fêter notre victoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :** Pan

Le lendemain du banquet, on se retrouve tous pour organiser l'éveil du Dieu Pan.

Emori : Je connais bien ses iles, elles sont peuplées de monstres, je te conseille de prendre des soldats cette fois ci.

Lexa : Oui, je pense que 20 soldats seront suffisants, il ne faut pas non plus être trop nombreux.

Clarke : Très bien, Merlin tu sais où se trouve le Dieu Pan exactement ?

Merlin : Oui, mais je te préviens la Reine Emori a raison les Iles sont peuplées de monstres.

Clarke : On fera avec, Ellios, Bryan, Nathan, Harper, Luna, Monty et Bellamy ça vous dit de nous accompagner ?

Luna : Avec plaisir.

Ellios : Enfin un peu d'action.

Bellamy : Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Monty : Super, il y a des plantes rares qui poussent sur les iles je vais pouvoir en ramasser pour mes potions de soins.

Bryan : Princesse quand partons nous ?

Clarke : Demain, aujourd'hui on va tout préparer.

Nathan : Est-ce qu'on prend les chevaux ailés ?

Lexa : Vu que des soldats nous accompagnent on ira avec les chevaux normaux.

Harper : J'ai reçut des nouvelles de mon Royaume, l'armée de Pike semble être à nos portes.

Clarke : On ira vers ton Royaume dès que nous aurons finit ici, si tu veux, tu peux y aller en avance ?

Harper : Non je reste avec vous, je veux vous aider. Mes parents vont s'en sortir, surtout avec l'appuie des autres Royaumes.

Clarke : Bien, on se retrouve plus tard alors. Merci à tous et bonne journée.

Tout le monde sort de la salle et je m'assois un instant j'espère que je ne perds pas trop de temps en allant sauver Pan. S'il arrivait quelque chose au Royaume d' Harper je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Lexa : Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois, je suis certaine qu'éveiller le Dieu Pan est la bonne chose à faire.

Clarke : Peut être que si, si tu partais avec le reste des soldats et de nos compagnons ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

Lexa : Je refuse de te laisser, mais c'est une bonne idée.

Clarke : Très bien à qui donner le Commandement si tu viens avec moi ?

Lexa : Persée, Roan, Anya ou Wells comme tu veux. Ce sont tous d'excellents Commandants, mais je reste près de toi ce n'est pas négociable Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourit) Très bien, Je vais demander à Wells de prendre le Commandement et de partir au plus vite.

Lexa : Tu tiens encore beaucoup à lui ?

Clarke : Oui, pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

Lexa : Un peu, je sais c'est idiot.

Clarke : Wells est mon meilleur ami Lex, toi tu es mon âme sœur. Ce n'est même pas comparable, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi tu le sais ?

Lexa : Je pense que j'ai juste du mal à m'imaginer cela, merci de me garder près de toi.

Clarke : Je préfère quand tu es près de moi aussi, les autres s'en sortiront sans nous pour une fois.

Lexa : Tout se passera bien, je te laisse je vais organiser avec Ellios les soldats qui nous accompagnerons.

Je vois Lexa partir et je souris, elle est si forte mais quand elle parle de ses sentiments pour moi elle est pleine d'insécurité. Pourtant c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle, Wells et Nylah ce n'est pas pareil.

(Halo Doré)

Cupidon : Bonjour ma fille.

Clarke : (S'incline) Seigneur Cupidon, un problème ?

Cupidon : Aucun, je suis venu te remettre une flèche spéciale qui te permettra d'Eveiller Pan. Tu te souviens de la berceuse de Morphée ?

Clarke : Oui.

Cupidon : Chantes la en même temps que tu tireras la flèche et tu libéreras de ses chaines le Dieu Pan.

Clarke : Très bien, je vous remercie de ce présent.

Cupidon : Je suis très fier de toi, Dionysos est déjà entrain d'organiser la bataille. Il réveille tous les Dieux mineurs qu'il trouve. Pan en connaît beaucoup d'autres cela va nous aider énormément que tu l'éveilles.

Clarke : Pourquoi le Seigneur Dionysos ne peut pas le faire lui-même aussi ?

Cupidon : Pan est certes un Dieu Mineur mais il est très ancien, il a beaucoup de pouvoir comme Hestia ou encore Déméter.

Clarke : J'en conclu que je vais devoir éveiller d'autre Dieux Mineurs ?

Cupidon : Oui, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je dois te laisser, la guerre se prépare.

(Halo Doré)

Je regarde la flèche que mon père vient de me remettre, elle est en or pur. Je claque des doigts et la fait disparaître avec mon arc, il est temps de me mettre à la recherche de Wells. Je marche depuis un moment dans les couloirs quand mon bracelet s'illumine et Atalante apparaît devant moi.

Atalante : Tu te ramollis Princesse, que dirais tu d'une séance d'entrainement ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu t'ennuies ?

Atalante : Un peu, bien que le Seigneur Dionysos nous envoie aux quatre coins des Royaumes pour trouver les Dieux mineurs.

Clarke : Je dois trouver Wells, mais après je suis disponible pour te donner une leçon si tu veux. (Sourire)

Atalante : J'ai hâte de voir ça, ce que tu as fait pour Echidna était incroyable. Moi je l'aurais découpée en morceaux sans me poser de questions, et bravo aussi pour les serpents.

Clarke : Ne me parles pas de ces choses, j'en frissonne encore.

Atalante : Ton Wells est là, je t'attends dans la cour.

Je marche vers Wells qui sourit en me voyant.

Clarke : J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, tu as un moment ?

Wells : Toujours pour toi.

Clarke : J'aimerai que tu prennes le reste de nos compagnons et des soldats et que tu partes vers le Royaume d'Harper.

Wells : Tu as peur que Pike recommence ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne veux plus arriver trop tard. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Wells : Je peux partir dans deux heures, nous devrions mettre quelques jours pour atteindre son Royaume.

Clarke : Parfait, je te laisse prévenir les autres, Atalante m'attend pour une séance d'entrainement.

Wells : Dans ce cas je viens voir ça, j'ai toujours adoré te voir te battre, mais moins que de te regarder dessiner.

Clarke : Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de dessiner, après la quête je m'y remettrai.

Wells : Oui, aller va pendre ta leçon.

Clarke : Quelle confiance, cela me touche.

Wells : Je sais (Sourire).

On se dirige vers la cour, je tombe sur pas mal de nos compagnons qui comme Wells viennent assister à mon entrainement.

Atalante : Tu as un fan club on dirait ?

Clarke : Il me faut au moins ça pour te battre, alors quelle arme ?

Atalante : Lance ?

Clarke : Très bien, (Se met en position)

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je combats Atalante, ma tête est étrangement vide de toute autre pensé. La foule qui nous regarde nous battre n'a fait que s'agrandir et j'entends vaguement les encouragements de mes amis.

Octavia : Je mise sur Atalante.

Raven : Traitre, moi sur Clarke.

Roan : Moi aussi.

Emori : Atalante.

John : Clarke.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Wells : Clarke s'entraine avec Atalante, on était entrain de prendre les paris sur qui va l'emporter.

Lexa : Hooo je vois, je mise sur Clarke alors.

Wells : Evidement, (Sourit)

Une heure plus tard, je ne sens plus mon bras, je suis complètement épuisée et Atalante le sait.

Atalante : Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour me battre.

Clarke : On verra ça (Serre les dents)

Je fais tourner ma lance autour de moi et je me remets en position de combat, sachant que je joue le tout pour le tout j'attaque avec force. Une pluie de coups s'abat sur Atalante qui pare en souriant, ces anciens héros et le combat une grande histoire d'amour. Je la sens déséquilibrée et j'en profite pour finir mon attaque, mais elle décide à ce moment précis d'attaquer. Je me retrouve à terre sa lance sous ma gorge, je souris en lui montrant ma dague sur son ventre.

(Applaudissements)

Lexa : Je pense qu'on peut dire égalité sur ce coup là (Fière)

Atalante : (Tend la main et me relève) Bien joué Princesse.

(Disparaît)

Mes amis m'entourent pour me féliciter, je souris en prenant la cruche d'eau tendue par une Lexa super fière.

Lexa : Tu vas bientôt être plus douée que moi au combat.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais merci.

Lexa : On devrait finir les préparatifs et aller manger.

Clarke : Oui, il nous reste pas mal de choses à organiser.

Quelques heures plus tard, on dit au revoir à nos amis. Emori dois encore gérer beaucoup de choses dans son Royaume du coup elle reste ici et nous tiendra au courant grâce à John.

Clarke : Soyez prudents, on se revoit dans une semaine normalement.

Raven : T'inquiètes pas on va assurer, et toi pas d'imprudence.

Lexa : Je vais la surveiller.

Wells : Tu es pire qu'elle (Sourire), ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien.

Une fois les bateaux loin à l'horizon, je me décide enfin à rentrer au château. Je suis dans un bon bain quand Lexa me rejoint enfin et me prend dans ses bras.

Lexa : Tout est prêt pour demain, tu sais que Bellamy craque pour un de mes Lieutenants ?

Clarke : Gina surement, cela fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour. Mais Bellamy est Roi maintenant. Cela n'arrange pas les choses, dans tout les Royaumes c'est pareil. Nathan et Bryan font face à la même difficulté, ainsi que Raven et Anya.

Lexa : Si je pouvais j'écrirai de nouvelles lois sur cela, l'amour devrait être le facteur le plus important dans un mariage.

Clarke : Je suis entrain de déteindre sur toi, tu deviens romantique. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je suppose qu'avoir pour fiancée la fille de l'amour doit me faire voir les choses différemment.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront une solution. Les lois peuvent être changées, ce sont juste les vieux hiboux comme Titus qui n'acceptent pas ce genre de choses.

Lexa : Vieux Hiboux (Rires), tu es dure. Titus est un grand Enchanteur et il nous a appris beaucoup.

Clarke : Bon il est temps de dormir si on veut être en forme pour demain, mais d'abord j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de notre dernière nuit passée dans un lit confortable.

Lexa : Ha bon, et que comptes-tu faire ?

Je saute sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément, tout en la déshabillant je l'emmène jusqu'au lit.

Lexa : (Sourit) J'aime beaucoup ton programme.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tant mieux, maintenant tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Lexa : Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Princesse.

Ce n'est encore que bien plus tard que l'on s'endort, je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres en pensant que j'étais vraiment la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir une personne comme Lexa près de moi.

Aux premières lueurs du jour nous sommes enfin prêts à partir, un dernier au revoir à Emori et on prend la mer.

Luna : Nous devrions arriver d'ici deux jours si tout va bien.

Merlin : L'ile est entourée de sirènes, surtout n'écoutez pas leur chants et ne les regardez pas.

Clarke : Tu sais quels autres monstres nous attendent ?

Merlin : Non, mais à mon avis ils seront nombreux il nous faut rester vigilants.

Clarke : Nous avons deux jours de voyage, reposez vous tant que vous le pouvez.

Merlin : Que dirais tu de commencer ta première leçon ?

Clarke : Que vas tu m'apprendre ?

Merlin : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Clarke : La métamorphose.

Merlin : Très bien, tu commences dur. Quel est ton animal préféré ?

Clarke : Le chien, d'ailleurs sais-tu ce qu'est Sky ?

Merlin : Un chien magique de toute évidence, mais il faudrait que je l'examine pour définir ses pouvoirs.

Clarke : Sky, ici mon chien.

Sky se précipite sur moi, il m'arrive déjà au niveau de la taille et je suis presque sure qu'il va encore grandir. Il s'assoit sagement pendant que Merlin passe sa main au dessus de lui.

Merlin : Et bien c'est étrange, il n'a pas encore développé de pouvoirs. Il est trop jeune surement. Par contre il t'a choisit comme Maitre, il n'obéit qu'à toi.

Clarke : Oui Lexa râle qu'il ne l'écoute pas, ou du moins pas vraiment.

Merlin : Comme c'est ta compagne elle arrivera surement à lui faire entendre raison, mais tu restes son Maitre.

Clarke : D'accord, je vais éviter de lui répéter cela. Aller mon grand va jouer, je dois travailler.

Merlin : Bien la métamorphose est une Magie complexe, il te faut changer ta façon de travailler.

Deux heures plus tard j'étais toujours avec Merlin quand le bateau heurte quelque chose. Je cours vers l'avant et vois une tortue géante foncer vers nous.

Lexa : En position de combat.

Clarke : Merlin protèges le bateau stp, Luna quels sont les dégâts ?

Luna : Minimes pour le moment, mais si cette chose recommence ça peut vite devenir dangereux.

Clarke : Ellios une idée ?

Ellios : Ho oui, je sais qui c'est. Il nous faut vaincre son Maitre pour l'arrêter.

Lexa : Qui et où ?

Ellios : Sciron, dans la légende sa tortue mange de la chair humaine et il la nourrissait en s'attaquant aux voyageurs.

Lexa : Ok, Ellios et Harper vous venez avec moi, on va s'occuper de ce bandit.

Clarke : Prends des soldats, le reste avec moi. Il est temps de se débarrasser de cette monstruosité.

Merlin : J'ai mis une barrière autour du bateau, tu as une idée de comment la vaincre.

Clarke : Raven a équipé le bateau de toutes les armes possibles, Nathan tu es le meilleur viseur du groupe, mets-toi au grappin stp. Une fois attrapée, Bellamy et Bryan vous viendrez avec moi la tuer. Luna gardes la barre, Merlin maintiens la barrière.

Lexa : Ok on y va, (Embrasse Clarke) Fais attention mon amour.

Clarke : (Lui rend son baiser) Toi aussi.

Je regarde Lexa et les autres débarquer sur la plage et je fais signe à Nathan d'attendre mon signal.

Clarke : Elle va foncer à nouveau sur nous, Nathan tiens-toi prêt.

On était tous concentrés pour savoir de quel côté elle allait apparaître, je regarde avec inquiétude la falaise. J'espère que Lexa et les autres vont bien.

Luna : Elle va en faire qu'une bouché ne t'inquiètes pas, regardes la tortue revient.

Clarke : Maintenant Nat, Bell et Bryan tenez-vous prêts.

Nathan tire et éperonne la tortue, le bateau tangue dangereusement mais tient bon.

Clarke : Donnez-moi la main, on décolle.

Ma cape me fait décoller, il faudrait que je la rende à Merlin maintenant qu'il est avec nous. Bellamy et Bryan laissent éclater leur Magies et je me concentre pour les faire léviter. J'ai besoin de mes mains pour invoquer les rayons de lumière, vu la taille il va falloir au moins ça pour la vaincre. Une fois qu'ils sont stabilisés en l'air on se concentre pour laisser apparaître nos rayons, le bateau souffre d'être accroché ainsi.

Clarke : On n'aura qu'une seule chance, visez bien.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cette foutue falaise est interminable, on grimpe le plus vite possible et une fois arrivée au sommet je cherche l'ennemi. J'assiste impuissante à la bataille que Clarke livre en bas, j'aurai fait exactement pareil qu'elle.

Sciron : Vos amis vont mourir, personne ne retient ma tortue éternellement.

Lexa : C'est que vous ne connaissez pas la Princesse Clarke.

Sciron : Gaia m'a demandée de vous arrêter et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ellios : Que vous a-t-elle promit en échange ?

Sciron : De l'or, je suis un voleur, comment résister. Et puis ma tortue adore croquer les Demi-Dieux.

Harper : Vous êtes abjecte, on n'a pas le temps à perdre avec vous.

Lexa : Soldats en position de combat.

Sciron frappe dans ses mains et des milliers de créatures nous foncent dessus.

Ellios : Lexa, on s'occupe d'eux va t'occuper du bandit.

Je saute et me retrouve devant Sciron qui a sorti une épée, très vite le combat s'engage. Je vois Harper et Ellios aux côtés des soldats se battre et je souris en sentant Clarke porter un coup fatal à la créature plus bas.

Lexa : Ta créature ne sera bientôt plus qu'un cadavre.

Sciron : C'est ce qu'on va voir, tuez les tous.

Je fonce vers lui et après dix minutes de combat il tombe à genoux blessé mortellement.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé. (Enfonce son épée dans le cœur)

Je cours rejoindre mes amis pour les aider, les créatures sont faibles mais elles sont nombreuses. Il va nous falloir du temps, j'espère que Clarke et les autres vont bien ?

 **POV Clarke :**

La tortue s'agite de plus en plus, je regarde Bellamy et Bryan qui semblent prêts. Soudain la tortue jaillit devant nous et on lui lance nos rayons. Je me concentre pour faire descendre Bellamy et Bryan en douceur à bord du bateau et je lève les yeux vers la falaise.

Clarke : Bell accroches toi on va donner un coup de main à Lexa et aux autres en haut. Luna, Merlin occupez-vous du bateau, les autres protégez les.

Ma cape nous fait décoller et très vite on se retrouve au sommet devant un champ de bataille assez incroyable. Harper, Ellios et Lexa combattent dos à dos des centaines de créatures. Les soldats qui les accompagnaient, sont blessé et les trois les protègent, je laisse éclater ma Magie et leur lance des mini tornades.

Bellamy : Clarke récupères les blessés on s'en occupe.

Je cours vers les soldats et d'un claquement de doigts je les transporte à bord du bateau près de Monty.

Monty : Je m'en occupe, va les aider.

Je claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et je me retrouve à nouveau au sommet de la falaise, je sors mon épée et je souris en voyant Atalante apparaître à nouveau.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

Atalante : Tu n'es pas drôle, tu ne m'invoques jamais aussi. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu es au courant que tu me pompes de l'énergie à chaque fois que tu apparais n'est ce pas ?

Atalante : Rabat joie, assez parlé place à l'action.

Je me retiens de rire quand je la vois foncer dans le tas, Lexa aussi apparemment et grâce à elle on finit le combat rapidement.

Atalante : Toujours un plaisir de combattre à tes cotés Lexa, les autres ne sont pas mal non plus.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Bein voyons, pourquoi elle te félicite quand nous on a le droit qu'à un pas mal ?

Lexa : Car vous êtes tous blessés et pas moi.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai à peine une petite entaille au bras.

Lexa : Jalouse ?

Clarke : De toi, non je suis plutôt fière.

Bellamy : On devrait retourner sur le bateau voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Harper : J'aurai bien besoin d'un verre aussi.

Ellios : Moi aussi.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Et voilà, tout le monde va bien ?

Monty : Deux soldats sont morts, les autres se reposent, sinon personne n'est blessé chez nous.

Harper : Quels soldats ?

Monty : Ceux qui viennent de ton Royaume, je suis désolé j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Harper : Ils se sont sacrifiés pour me protéger, je ferai en sorte de leur rendre les honneurs à mon retour.

Clarke : Luna ça va nous retarder de combien de temps ?

Luna : Quelques heures, grâce à Merlin ça avance vite.

Merlin : Vous devriez vous reposer, d'autres épreuves nous attendent.

Lexa : Oui allons prendre un peu de repos, je suis assez fatiguée.

Clarke : Très bien, réveillez nous au besoin.

Finalement le bateau fut réparé assez rapidement et on a repris la route, après avoir dormi quelques heures je sors sur le pont prendre l'air. Je trouve Harper seule plongée dans ses pensées, je m'assois en silence près d'elle et je regarde les étoiles.

Harper : J'espère que mon Royaume est en sécurité, Le Seigneur Hippocampe m'a dit que tout allait bien au niveau de la barrière mais je suis inquiète.

Clarke : Wells et le reste de nos amis sont partis, de plus l'armée des 13 Royaumes est en chemin. Ils feront tout pour protéger ton peuple et tes parents.

Harper : Je sais, j'espère juste pouvoir aider. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous, j'essaye de faire au mieux. Je ne comprends pas ce que Monty me trouve ?

Clarke : Tu es courageuse, loyale et combattive. Tu as beaucoup de qualités Harper, ne te sous estimes pas comme ça. Tu as un grand pouvoir qui sommeille en toi, je suis sure que si tu prends confiance en toi il explosera.

Harper : Merci Clarke, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir des amis comme vous près de moi.

Clarke : Je m'estime chanceuse aussi de vous avoir avec moi, sans vous je ne serai pas allée bien loin.

Harper : Tu entends, quelqu'un chante ?

Clarke : (Chant) Oui c'est jolie, mais un peu triste tu ne trouves pas ?

Harper : Oui c'est sur, Clarke qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

Ce chant m'attire, je m'approche du bord et voit une magnifique sirène chanter près du bateau. Je suis complètement sous son charme, la voix d'Harper me semble loin. Je sais que je ne devrai pas écouter mais c'est tellement beau je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je sens Harper me retenir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aimerai aller nager avec la jolie sirène.

Harper : DEBOUT, il y a des sirènes.

Monty : Harper qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harper : Le chant l'ensorcèle, tiens là et n'écoutes pas surtout.

Luna : C'est jolie mais triste non ?

Harper : Nathan occupes toi de Luna elle est sous le charme aussi. N'écoutez pas leur chant et ne les regardez pas surtout, Ellios prends la barre il faut s'éloigner au plus vite.

Lexa : Il se passe quoi, c'est jolie comme chant. Je vais aller nager un peu je pense, tu viens Clarke ?

Clarke : Oui, je viens.

Harper : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Bryan empêche Lexa de sauter.

Bryan : Je suis déjà occupé avec les soldats ils perdent tous la tête au fur et à mesure.

Harper : Lexa écoutes moi, Clarke est en danger tu comprends.

Lexa : Clarke, Danger ?

Harper : Concentres toi, ton devoir est de la protéger. N'écoutes pas leur chant, concentres toi sur Clarke, concentres toi sur ma voix. Ellios pourquoi on ne bouge pas.

Merlin : Elles bloquent le bateau, il va falloir se battre.

Lexa : (Secoue la tête) Il se passe quoi ?

Harper : Par tout les Dieux tu as repris tes esprits, parfait occupes toi de Clarke.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Harper : C'est moi la meilleure nageuse avec Luna je vais les affronter.

Lexa : Tu vas te faire tuer, elles sont trop nombreuses.

Merlin : Je vais l'aider, je la protégerai.

Nathan : C'est jolie comme chant quand même.

Bryan : Nat n'écoutes pas, concentres toi.

Harper : J'y vais, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Clarke : (Secoue la tête) Je ne me sens pas bien, Lexa qu'est ce qui se passe.

Harper : Occupes toi d'elle je reviens, prêt Merlin ?

Merlin : Je te suis.

Lexa : Elle va affronter les sirènes.

Clarke : Quoi (Tente de se lever mais s'écroule dans les bras de Lexa) ?

Lexa : Ne bouges pas, on n'est sous l'emprise de leur chant.

Je vois Harper sauter par dessus le pont et nager vers les sirènes, bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas atteinte. Merlin l'aide comme il peut tout en maintenant le navire à flot.

Clarke : Il faut les aider, où est Bellamy ?

Tout le monde se retourne d'un coup quand on entend un plongeon, Bryan après avoir attaché Nathan et Luna plonge à la suite de Bellamy pour le sauver. Ellios lutte à la barre tout seule, la situation est critique, Lexa et moi on se concentre et notre Magie explose autour de nous.

Clarke : J'aide Harper, sauves Bellamy et Bryan.

Je cours sur le bord et assiste à un combat spectaculaire entre trois sirènes et Harper qui déploie toute sa force. Du coin de l'œil je vois Bellamy se faire remonter à bord par Lexa, suivis de près par Bryan qui semble blessé. Le sang semble avoir ramené Monty à la raison car il s'occupe déjà de sa blessure.

Clarke : Harper essaye de les emmener tout près du rocher je vais concentrer ma Magie pour qu'il explose.

Harper nage aussi vite qu'elle peut et se sert de la Fusion de l'Air et de l'Eau pour les obliger à se rassembler. Je lève les mains et vise le rocher en fermant le poing. Le rocher explose et grâce à ma cape je décolle pour aller récupérer Harper qui me tend la main en souriant. On remonte à bord et tout le monde semble peu à peu revenir à la réalité.

Clarke : Harper, ton Halo est doré (Sourit)

(Halo Doré)

Thémis : Je suis Thémis Déesse de la justice, je suis fière de toi ma fille. Les sirènes sont des créatures dangereuses mais vu que tu es ma fille tu es insensible à leur chant, approches que je te regarde de plus près.

Voyant Harper hésite je m'approche d'elle et lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager, elle me sourit et s'agenouille devant sa mère.

Thémis : Lexa, mon fils Achille m'a parlé de toi. Je suis contente de rencontrer enfin ma petite fille, grâce à vos efforts communs beaucoup de Dieux et Déesses s'éveillent à nouveau.

Lexa : Nous sommes en route pour éveiller le Dieu Pan avant de rejoindre le Royaume de votre fille pour éveiller le prochain grand Dieu.

Thémis : Bien, il s'agira d'Hermès. Je vais vous aider à traverser la mer jusqu'à Pan, vous arriverez plus vite. Quand à toi ma fille je t'accorde ma bénédiction, quand tu seras dans l'eau tu seras presque invincible. Et cette armure est pour toi, elle a été faite par Héphaïstos.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur le front d'Harper qui s'illumine en retour, le bateau avance d'un coup bien plus vite et on se retrouve rapidement devant une ile.

Thémis : De nombreuses épreuves sont à venir, mais je sais que vous triompherez.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Je t'avais dit que tu avais un grand pouvoir en toi. (Sourire)

Harper : Merci Clarke, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu le courage d'intervenir.

Clarke : Mais non c'est grâce à toi, je propose de dormir avant d'aller explorer l'ile demain.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

Bellamy : Oui, merci de m'avoir repêché Bryan.

Bryan : De rien, avec plaisir.

Merlin : Je sens la présence d'un monstre gigantesque, il faudra être prudent sur l'ile.

Lexa : On s'en occupera demain, Luna le bateau a été abimé ?

Luna : Non c'est bon, Merlin l'a protégé.

Clarke : Parfait, reposons nous. On mettra en place un plan demain matin.

La nuit fût courte mais reposante et c'est l'esprit clair qu'on met en place un plan.

Lexa : Je propose de faire deux groupes, si jamais l'autre ne revient pas.

Clarke : Ellios je sais que tu veux nous accompagner mais j'aimerai que tu restes ici avec les soldats, si on n'est pas rentré dans une semaine rejoins les autres et expliques-leur la situation.

Ellios : Très bien, mais la prochaine fois je viens avec vous.

Lexa : Promis.

Clarke : Bien Merlin on te suit, à quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Merlin : L'ile est peuplée de créatures dangereuses restez sur vos gardes.

Lexa : On le sera, Ellios si il y a un souci lance un sortilège en l'air on reviendra au plus vite.

Ellios : D'accord, soyez prudents.

Une heure plus tard guidés par Merlin on débarque sur l'ile, de nouveau mon cœur est envahit de lourdeur. Si à chaque fois que je vais éveiller un Dieu c'est comme ça, ça promet.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : J'ai encore cette sensation dans mon cœur, c'est franchement désagréable. Je suppose qu'elle disparaitra en éveillant le Dieu Pan, Merlin combien de temps pour arriver jusqu'à lui ?

Merlin : Quelques heures si tout va bien, préparez-vous nous sommes encerclés par des Loups.

Lexa : (Sort son épée) Ok tout le monde se met dos à dos, on reste bien tous ensemble surtout.

Bellamy : Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je m'avance vers le chef de meute, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait penser au Seigneur Wolf. Les Loups grognent mais n'attaquent pas et je regarde le Loup sans peur.

Clarke : Je suis la Princesse Clarke du Royaume de Skyland. Je suis l'élue des Dieux et je suis là avec mes amis pour réveiller le Dieu Pan. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, laissez nous passer.

Loup : Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, il m'a dit que son Maitre était courageuse.

Clarke : Le Seigneur Wolf est un ami.

Loup : Je suis Grisberk, je suis le gardien de cette Ile.

Clarke : Je suppose qu'il nous faut franchir une épreuve pour passer ?

Grisberk : Trois créatures à vaincre, une Truie, une Biche et une Gorgone.

Clarke : Très bien, peut on combatte ensemble ?

Grisberk : Oui, mais je te préviens Princesse ces créatures sont redoutables.

Clarke : Je m'en doute, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Grisberk : Tu as un chien magique ?

Clarke : Oui, il s'appelle Sky.

Grisberk : Il est à moitié loup je le sens, il te sera utile.

Clarke : C'est encore un bébé je ne veux pas le mettre en danger.

Grisberk : Tu as le cœur trop pur Princesse, il faut se servir des outils mis à sa disposition.

Lexa : Pouvons nous avancer ?

Grisberk : Votre première épreuve se trouve droit devant, cette Truie a décimé des villages entiers.

Monty : Fantastique, on aura du cochon à manger pour quelques jours.

Bryan : J'allais le dire, on est prêt Princesse.

Luna : Oui, assez perdu de temps.

Je souris à mes amis, mon bracelet s'illumine est Thésée apparaît devant moi en s'inclinant.

Thésée : Bonjour Princesse, permettez moi de vous assister dans cette bataille.

Clarke : Avec plaisir, votre expérience sera un atout précieux.

On marche dans une forêt depuis un moment quand un cri épouvantable nous stop. Thésée sort sa lance et on l'imite tous en se mettant en position de combat.

Thésée : Elle est rapide, forte et ne fera qu'une bouché de vous si vous vous ratez. Visez bien jeunes Héros, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance.

Merlin : J'ai mis différents pièges sur la route, ça devrait la ralentir.

Clarke : Bien, Harper, Luna, Merlin et Bellamy avec moi. Les autres avec Lexa, on se sépare mais on reste proches en cas de besoin.

Lexa : On va par la gauche.

Monty : Je vais grimper à l'arbre, je vous avertis dès que je la vois.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

On n'a pas le temps de se séparer que la truie apparaît derrière nous, Thésée lance sa lance de toutes ses forces et fonce vers la Truie. Monty et Bryan ont lancé eux aussi leur javelot et ont touché la Truie qui pourtant fonce toujours vers nous.

Nathan : Cette chose ne s'arrête pas, écartez vous de son chemin.

Luna : Lexa ça te dit une danse à 4 lames ?

Lexa : (Sourire diabolique) Et comment ?

Clarke : Ok tout le monde s'écarte, les filles vont s'en occuper. On va l'emprisonner dans une barrière laissé éclater votre Magie, Merlin protèges les filles on sait jamais.

Merlin : Je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Placez-vous tout autour et ne bougez plus. Les filles au besoin on est là, soyez prudentes svp.

Thésée : Je vais attirer son attention pendant le combat, je ne risque rien moi.

Lexa : Très bien merci, prête Luna ?

Luna : Quand tu veux Commandante.

Je vois Lexa tirer ses doubles lames, Luna en fait de même avec son épée et j'assiste bouche bée à une démonstration de force. La Truie ne peut plus bouger sous les assauts des filles et de Thésée. Ce n'est plus du combat, c'est de l'art. Ce sont des Princesses guerrières, Xena serait jalouse de leur talent. Les coups pleuvent à une vitesse surréaliste, et tout ce que à quoi je pense c'est que Lexa est magnifique comme ça. Luna propulse Lexa sur le dos de la truie et Lexa enfonce ses épées dans le cou de celle-ci qui s'écroule à terre morte.

(Applaudissements)

Thésée : C'est un honneur de combattre à vos cotés…. (Disparaît)

Grisberk : La première épreuve est remportée la seconde vous attend plus loin, bonne chance.

Bryan : Vous avez été géniales, j'aimerai savoir me battre aussi bien que vous.

Luna : Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Lexa : Alors impressionnée Princesse ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Toujours par toi, bien continuons.

Merlin : Qui court le plus vite parmi vous ?

Clarke : Je dirais Nathan et moi pourquoi ?

Grisberk : Le Magicien a vu juste, la prochaine étape consiste à attraper une biche sans lui faire de mal.

Merlin : C'était un des travaux d'Hercule, j'espère que vous avez du souffle.

Nathan et moi on se défait de nos armes et de notre armure, on n'emporte qu'une corde nous permettant d'attraper la biche une fois celle-ci fatiguée. Un dernier regard à Lexa et à nos amis et on s'élance après la biche qui vient de passer devant nous en courant. Deux heures plus tard on est toujours entrain de courir derrière, la biche ne semble même pas fatiguée et on commence à fatiguer.

Nathan : On n'arrivera à rien comme ça.

Clarke : Je sais, j'essaye de réfléchir à un plan.

Nathan : Et si on lui tendait un piège ?

Clarke : Il ne faut pas la blesser.

Nathan : Si c'est un piège Magique conçu par toi, ça fonctionnera.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais la bloquer en l'air avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ne la perds pas de vue, à mon signal tu l'obliges à aller vers moi. Sky va t'aider, d'accord mon chien ?

Sky : Aboiements.

Nathan : Ok, à tout de suite.

Je m'arrête et à l'aide de ma Magie je creuse un énorme trou dans le sol, je place un sortilège de lévitation à l'intérieur et recouvre le piège pour que la biche ne se doute de rien. Une fois cela fait je tente de repérer Nathan, je lui fais un signe et comprenant le message il lance des flammes entourées d'Air pour effrayer la biche qui court dans ma direction. Je souris en voyant qu'elle arrive droit dans notre piège, Sky lui bloque la route en aboyant après elle et elle tombe dans le trou. Nathan s'arrête et souffle un grand cou en souriant, il me jette la corde et on l'attache solidement avec. On ramène la biche à notre point de départ sous les cris de joies de nos amis.

Grisberk : Félicitation, la plupart des gens abandonnent à ce stade de l'épreuve. La dernière épreuve vous attend dans le temple devant vous, souvenez vous des légendes à propos de cette créature ça vous aidera.

Bellamy : On devrait y aller deux par deux.

Lexa : Ok, Nathan et Bryan ensemble. Monty et Harper, Bellamy et Luna et Clarke et moi ça vous va ?

Clarke : Merlin restes dehors, si on ne revient pas rejoins Ellios et aides le stp.

Merlin : Très bien, fais attention.

Clarke : Surtout ne la regardez pas en face.

Lexa : On reste proche, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va trouver.

On avance doucement à l'intérieur du temple, des centaines de statues se trouvent à l'intérieur, il faudrait que je demande à Merlin s'il y a un moyen de les libérer ? On se sert tous de nos boucliers pour regarder avant d'avancer, je viens de me souvenir que les Gorgones ressemblent beaucoup à des serpents. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit ses bestioles ?

Lexa : (Murmure) Je te protégerai du vilain serpent ne t'inquiètes pas…. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Murmure) Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Lex.

Lexa : (Murmure) Ecoutes, tu entends ?

Ho oui j'entends, ça c'est le bruit d'un serpent à sonnette. Je réprime avec peine un frisson et me force à marcher, j'entends vaguement mes amis près de moi.

Bellamy : LUNA ATTENTION !

Bellamy pousse Luna du chemin de la Gorgone et du coup se trouve dans son champ de vision, il n'a pas le temps de bouger qu'il est changé en pierre. Je retiens un hurlement et fonce aider mes amis à vaincre ce monstre. Bryan et Nathan ont déplacé à l'abri Bellamy et on entoure la Gorgone épées tirées.

Gorgone : Nul n'échappe à mon pouvoir, pas même les Dieux, vous finirez comme votre ami.

Lexa : Je ne crois pas non, MAINTENANT !

On tourne tous nos boucliers vers elle ce qui fait qu'elle est éblouie, Lexa saute et d'un rapide mouvement lui tranche la tête. Je jette une couverture dessus et m'assois par terre, je tourne la tête vers mes amis qui ont tous le regard grave.

Luna : (Larme) Je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute, on va trouver un moyen de l'aider ne t'inquiètes pas.

Grisberk : Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver le Dieu, il est parmi les statues.

Clarke : Je comprends mieux les paroles de la Gorgone.

Grisberk : Vous devez vous dépêcher, sans le pouvoir de la Gorgone les statues vont s'effriter.

Lexa : MERLIN !

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Oui Commandante ?

Clarke : Ton Halo a changé de couleur ?

Merlin : Depuis que je suis avec vous il redevenu comme avant oui, le Dieu est au centre du temple.

Clarke : Allons-y, Luna tu veux bien rester près de Bellamy stp ?

Luna : Je ne bouge pas de là.

On court vers le centre et on se sépare pour chercher la statue du Dieu, soudain je m'arrête et manque de m'écrouler à terre. Mon cœur se compresse tellement que je tombe à genou, une voix terrible se met à raisonner dans ma tête.

Gaia : Tu peux réveiller ce Dieu insignifiant mais ça sera le dernier.

Clarke : Gaia, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Gaia : Car les Dieux ne méritent plus de gouverner, saches que si tu continus à éveiller les Dieux cela te coutera la vie.

Clarke : Je ne vous crois pas, vous essayer juste de m'empêcher de remplir ma quête.

Gaia : (Amusé) D'où crois-tu que cette douleur dans ton cœur provient ? Ontari t'a maudite grâce à ma Magie, il en reste en toi et je vais me faire un plaisir de te détruire toi et tous tes amis.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, on vous arrêtera vous verrez.

Gaia : (Rire) Je vais te faire souffrir Princesse, mais il me semble qu'un de tes amis est en mauvaise posture ? Je vais commencer par eux, ensuite j'ordonnerai à Pike de tuer le reste d'entre eux.

Clarke : Lexa et les autres sont plus forts que vous ne croyez, si vous pouviez vraiment me tuer je le serai depuis longtemps.

Gaia : Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes à ta chère Hestia.

Merlin : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Gaia vient de me parler, vous avez trouvé le Dieu ?

Merlin : Tu es blanche tu es sure que ça va ?

Clarke : Plus tard, le Dieu il est où ?

Merlin : Là-bas, suis moi. Le temps nous a encore joué des tours, j'ai envoyé un message à Ellios pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres sans nous.

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Merlin : Un mois.

Je peine à me relever et suis sans un mot Merlin dans un dédale de couloirs, arrivés au centre du temple je vois mes amis rassemblés autour du Dieu endormi. Même Bellamy et Luna sont là, je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Bellamy et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Je vais te sauver ne t'inquiètes pas, écartez-vous je vais viser.

Je claque des doigts et fait apparaître l'arc de mon père avec la flèche d'or. Je vise le Dieu et commence à chanter la chanson de Morphée, je souffle et lâche ma flèche.

Clarke : Le Dieu Pan.

Je continu à chanter malgré la douleur dans mon cœur qui ne fait que s'accroitre, je vois Lexa me regarder avec inquiétude mais je serre les dents et continue la mélodie. Et puis la douleur s'en va et je respire à nouveau, un puissant halo doré illumine le temple et le Dieu Pan apparaît devant nous. On s'agenouille et le Dieu prend la parole.

Pan : Merci Princesse, merci jeunes héros.

Clarke : Le Seigneur Dionysos vous attend Seigneur Pan.

Pan : Je sais, mais d'abord j'aimerai que mon fils approche (Se tourne vers Bryan)

Bryan : MOI ?

Pan : (Amusé) Oui, j'ai levé tes sorts de protection. La Princesse devrait apercevoir ton halo divin maintenant.

Clarke : En effet, tu resplendis.

Pan : Toutes ces statues, tu as le pouvoir de les éveiller, hormis le Roi Bellamy ils sont ton peuple. Tu es le Roi des iles solitaires, reçois ma bénédiction et ma protection. Je t'offre ma flûte, elle te permettra d'avoir qui tu veux en ton pouvoir et te permettra d'éveiller ton peuple. Nul n'attaquera ton Royaume dorénavant sans craindre ma colère, Princesse pour te remercier tapes dans tes mains quand tous seront éveillés et tu seras au Royaume voulut ?

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Bryan : Je suis Roi et Demi-dieu, j'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Nathan : Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider.

Pan : Une dernière chose, Déméter se trouve dans ton Royaume Princesse Harper. Éveilles la aussi, elle nous sera d'une grande aide, certains Dieux Mineurs sont nécessaire.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Bien Majesté il semblerait que vous ayez un peuple à éveiller.

Bryan : C'est moi que vous appelez Majesté ?

Nathan : (Rire) Ne t'inquiètes pas tu t'y habitueras.

Bryan : Que dois-je faire ?

Merlin : Joues de la flûte, je pense que ça sera suffisant.

Bryan se met donc au travail en commençant par Bellamy qui s'éveille doucement, Luna se jette dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot et on rit tous face à sa tête d'incompréhension. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le peuple de Bryan est réveillé et à genou devant lui. Une couronne apparaît sur sa tête et on s'incline également devant lui.

Clarke : Nous devons repartir Majesté, mais vous devriez restez pour organiser votre Royaume.

Bryan : Clarke, pitié ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je vais rester oui. Mais dès que tout sera en place je vous rejoindrai je vous le promets.

Nathan : Je vais…

Bryan : Non accompagnes les, je vous retrouve très vite je vous le promets.

Monty : J'ai envoyé un message à la Reine Emori pour l'avertir, elle va surement envoyer de l'aide d'ici peu.

Bryan : Merci mes amis, (pose sa main sur la joue de Nathan) Soyez prudents, je vous retrouve vite.

Clarke : Toi aussi, veillez bien sur votre Roi, peuple des iles.

Je tape des mains et on se retrouve à la porte du Royaume d' Harper qui est lui aussi ravagé par les flammes.

Clarke : Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y mes amis.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :** Batailles

 **POV Lexa :**

On est apparu devant le reste de nos amis, qui semblent heureux de nous voir et rassurés.

Roan : On n'en vient pas à bout, les soldats sont partout et il y a beaucoup de blessés.

Lexa : Ok, Persée et la moitié des soldats avec moi. Nous devons nous séparer pour couvrir le plus de terrain, Clarke tu devrais aller rapidement au château avec Harper.

Clarke : D'accord, Raven, Octavia, Wells, et Monty m'accompagneront.

Lexa : Les autres vous venez avec moi, notre mission principale et de mettre le peuple d'Harper à l'abri.

Luna : On commence par quoi ?

Lexa : Par éteindre les incendies, faites attention aux soldats ils peuvent être immunisés face aux sortilèges.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Puissions nous nous retrouver…. (Embrasse)

Lexa : Tout ira bien, à plus tard.

Après un dernier regard vers Clarke et son groupe je monte sur mon cheval et on part en direction du premier village. Quelques soldats ennemis nous font face mais on en vient rapidement à bout. Ce schéma se répète durant toute l'après-midi, grâce à John on arrive à évacuer beaucoup de villageois mais une fois de plus les dégâts sont importants.

Bellamy : Tu as des nouvelles de Clarke ?

Lexa : Non rien, je n'arrive pas à la contacter depuis plusieurs heures.

Bellamy : Je suis sur qu'elle ira bien, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas plus de soldats ?

Lincoln : Lexa on a repéré une partie de l'armée de Pike derrière la falaise, ils semblent nous attendre.

Lexa : Ok, on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Anya et Persée prenez les soldats et placez-vous pour les prendre à revers, Aden je veux que tu restes avec Bellamy et Lincoln au nord. Vous allez nous servir de diversion, les autres avec moi. On fonce, l'effet de surprise sera pour nous.

Luna : Magie ou Epée ?

Lexa : Epée dans un premier temps, ensuite Magie pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Roan : Ce plan me plait bien, c'est quand tu veux Commandante.

J'entends que tout le monde soit en place et je lance l'assaut, j'invoque des cupidons pour nous aider et fait signe à Aden de lancer les hostilités. Un déluge de sorts tombe sur l'armée ennemie qui n'a pas le temps de nous voir arriver, c'est un véritable massacre. Anya et Persée avec les soldats cueillent ceux qui tentent de fuir et très vite le combat se finit. Je m'avance vers celui qui semble être le commandant et place mon épée sur sa gorge.

Lexa : Où est Pike ?

Commandant : Au Château.

Lexa : Que faites-vous là ?

Commandant : On devait garder cette falaise, La Déesse Déméter se trouve dans une grotte plus loin.

Lexa : Merlin occupes toi des prisonniers et gardes la grotte, je vais au château.

Luna : Lincoln et moi on t'accompagne.

Lexa : Très bien, on y va en volant, ça ira plus vite. (Touche son pendentif)

Merlin : Lexa le château est victime d'un sort très puissant, Clarke et Wells s'épuisent à le maintenir debout.

Lexa : On y va, vous êtes prêts ?

Luna : (Grimpe sur Sun) On te suit.

Lincoln : Nova dit qu'il nous faut à peu près une heure pour arriver au château.

Lexa : Dans ce cas ne trainons pas, Bellamy voit avec Aden, Lincoln et Maya pour commencer à soigner les blessés.

Bellamy : Ok, soyez prudents.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke j'arrive tient le coup mon amour.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait deux heures que nous faisions route vers le château, on arrive à un village complètement détruit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents quand je vois les dégâts et les victimes.

Clarke : Harper on est encore loin du château ?

Harper : Environ une heure, c'est le village le plus proche. S'il est dans cet état je n'ose même pas imaginer le château, j'espère que mes parents vont bien. Mais je me dois d'aider aussi mon peuple, est ce qu'on peut s'arrêter un instant ?

Clarke : Bien sur, Monty et moi on fera le maximum, Raven est ce que tu peux nous créer un bâtiment sur pour mettre les blessés ?

Raven : Je m'en occupe, cela devrait me prendre une dizaine de minutes.

Clarke : Octavia, Wells avec les soldats essayez de nous ramener le plus de monde par ici.

Wells : Il va falloir d'abord se battre, il y a un groupe de soldats qui arrive dans notre direction.

Clarke : Wells protèges Raven le temps qu'elle se concentre, les autres en formation.

Mon cœur me fait mal, je sais d'où ça vient dès que je suis près d'un Dieu ou des soldats de Pike je ressens cela. Je ne veux pas croire Gaia, Hestia me l'aurait dit si je courais un danger en éveillant les Dieux. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Lexa, j'ai l'impression que notre lien ne marche plus. Il doit y avoir un pentacle noir à proximité, je me concentre sur le combat en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je tire mon épée et me lance face aux ennemis qui semblent un peu trop sûrs d'eux. Je comprends vite le problème ils ont des otages et font en sorte de les placer devant eux.

Clarke : Bande de lâches, battez vous et laissez ces innocents tranquilles.

Soldat : Ha ça non, on te connaît Princesse au cœur pur tu n'oseras pas attaquer avec eux au milieu.

Clarke : C'est mal me connaître, où est Pike ?

Soldat : Au château, avec les victimes il renforce le pouvoir de Gaia. Grâce au Pentacle Noir il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter.

Clarke : C'est mal me connaître, Octavia, Wells allez y.

Wells aveugle les soldats grâce a un sort et Octavia déchaine sa Magie des étoiles sur eux, j'ai récupéré les innocent d'un claquement de doigt et je m'avance vers eux épée tirée. Je suis en colère, pour tout avouer je le suis de plus en plus surement l'influence de Gaia et de son sort noir sur moi. Les soldats de mon camp pourchassent ceux qui se sont enfuis et je m'approche des autres en souriant.

Clarke : On fait moins les malins maintenant, dites-moi où est le pentacle et je penserai à vous épargner ?

Soldat : (Peur) Il est dans les cachots mais vous n'arriverez jamais la bas, une puissante barrière entoure le château.

Clarke : Je la détruirai, vous vous rendez ?

Soldat : Plutôt mourir.

Clarke : Qu'il en soit ainsi, votre combat est terminé.

Je ferme le point et le soldat s'écroule, je me jette sur les autres, Octavia et Wells à mes cotés. Malgré tout j'essaye de ne pas les blesser mortellement, et me contente de les mettre hors combat. Un soldat s'approche d'Octavia par derrière dague à la main.

Clarke : O, derrière toi.

Je serre le poing une nouvelle fois et le soldat s'écroule sans faire du mal à mon amie qui me lance un regard reconnaissant. Mon cœur est de plus en plus douloureux et je m'écarte du combat pour reprendre mon souffle, Monty et Harper combattent dos à dos dans une danse impitoyable. Ces deux là se sont définitivement bien trouvés, Raven c'est joint au combat ce qui fait que je peux me reposer un peu. Le combat se termine rapidement et je suis toujours assise en tentant de reprendre mon souffle quand Wells approche de moi.

Wells : Clarke tu es blessée ?

Clarke : Non ne t'inquiètes pas je reprends juste mon souffle, tout le monde va bien ?

Wells : Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe tu es très pale ?

Clarke : Quand j'ai éveillé le Dieu Pan, j'ai entendu Gaia. Elle m'a dit qu'Ontari m'avait maudite, une trace de sa Magie Noire reste en moi. Elle prétend qu'en éveillant les Dieux j'y perdrai la vie, je suis sûre qu'elle ment mais la douleur dans mon cœur et plus forte quand je suis proche d'un Dieu ou d'un pentacle noir.

Wells : (Inquiet) Monty doit t'examiner, tu en as parlé à Lexa ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas eu le temps, une fois la bataille finie je te promets de prendre le temps de lui en parler et de laisser Monty m'ausculter. En attendant il nous faut porter secoure aux blessés. Peux-tu mettre une barrière puissante autour du bâtiment ?

Wells : Je m'en occupe, il faut se hâter d'aller au château aussi et détruire ce pentacle Noir s'il te fait du mal.

Clarke : D'abord les blessés.

Et c'est ce qu'on s'emploie à faire pendant plus de deux heures, le nombre de victimes est catastrophique et je vois Harper contenir avec peine ses larmes.

Clarke : Monty tu peux gérer le reste ?

Monty : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, mais ça va ?

Clarke : (Sourit) Je t'expliquerai, Raven, Octavia, Harper et Wells on y va. Zéphyr va arriver avec vos chevaux, Monty je t'enverrai les blessés au fur et à mesure.

Monty : (Pose la main sur la joue d'Harper) Sois prudente stp.

Clarke : Je veillerai sur elle je te le promets.

Monty : Merci, faites attention à vous je sens la Magie Noire à l'œuvre.

Je grimpe sur Zéphyr et parts le plus vite possible vers le château au bout de dix minutes de vol je me retiens de crier de douleur tellement mon cœur se compresse.

Zéphyr : Princesse tout va bien ?

Clarke : T'inquiètes pas mon grand ça ira, poses toi là ça serait dangereux de se rapprocher plus.

On se pose et je prends une grande respiration avant de descendre, Wells me regarde avec inquiétude mais je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Harper : Par les Dieux, mon château est dans un état pitoyable. Si mes parents sont vivants ils seront dans la chambre des Enchanteurs en sécurité avec mes sœurs, du moins je l'espère.

Clarke : On va les retrouver, Wells si je t'aide tu peux nous créer une ouverture dans la barrière ?

Wells : Oui, mais je serai obligé de rester là pour la maintenir en tentant de la briser.

Clarke : Est-ce que ça ira ?

Wells : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai accumulé de l'énergie grâce aux gadgets de Raven.

Raven : Que feriez-vous sans moi ? (Sourit)

Octavia : Surement moins de bêtise, Clarke tu devrais t'occuper du pentacle pendant qu'avec Harper on essaye de trouver sa famille.

Raven : Je vais t'accompagner, O a raison il vaut mieux se séparer.

Clarke : D'accord si vous tombez sur Pike soyez prudents, il est vraiment dangereux.

Octavia : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en occupera.

Wells : Ok prête ?

Je lève les mains et souris à mon ami, je me concentre et laisse exploser ma Magie. Mon halo doré m'entoure et je lance un puissant rayon contre la barrière, Wells est concentré lui aussi au maximum et je souris en voyant que son Halo devient lui aussi Doré.

(Halo Doré)

Perséphone : Je suis la Déesse Perséphone, continus mon fils tu vas y arriver. Princesse Clarke une fois à l'intérieur du château je vous guiderai jusqu'au Pentacle, je compte sur toi pour éveiller ma mère après.

La barrière se fissure et Wells se tourne vers la Déesse en souriant.

Perséphone : Je suis très fière de toi, je t'offre le don de voyager dans les Royaumes Magiques comme bon te plaira. Il te sera utile lors de votre prochaine mission pour éveiller les Dieux. Tu peux aussi Commander à une armée d'esprits au besoin et tu les verras désormais aussi.

Perséphone embrasse le front de Wells qui s'illumine en souriant, la barrière cède enfin et on se précipite à l'intérieur.

Wells : Je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra ne t'inquiètes, grâce à la Déesse j'ai assez d'énergie.

Perséphone : Allons y Princesse, Princesse Harper ta famille se trouve bien dans la chambre des Enchanteurs mais plusieurs sorciers sont à l'œuvre pour faire céder la porte.

Octavia : On va s'en occuper, je te suis Harper montres moi le chemin.

Harper : C'est par là, Déesse est ce que ma famille est blessée ?

Perséphone : Je l'ignore Princesse, mais le temps presse.

Clarke : Allons-y, Rav tu devrais les accompagner.

Raven : Non je reste avec toi, tu n'as pas l'air en forme en plus.

Perséphone : C'est par là Princesses.

Un dernier regard à Wells, Octavia et Harper et on suit la Déesse à travers un dédale de couloirs. On croise plusieurs dizaines de blessés que j'envoie à Monty en claquant des doigts.

Raven : Tu devrais garder de l'énergie.

Clarke : Je n'envoi que les plus graves à Monty, ne t'inquiètes pas ça ira.

On court depuis une dizaine de minutes en descendant toujours plus bas, la Déesse se tourne vers moi et me regarde en souriant.

Perséphone : Derrière cette porte, je dois rejoindre les autres Dieux pour préparer la guerre. Mais je t'offre le don de parler avec les morts, il te sera utile pour la suite. Gaia embrouille ton esprit, le mal qui te ronge n'a rien à voir avec l'éveil des Dieux mais plus avec le sien. Courage Princesse, une fois libre les grand Dieux et nous Dieux mineurs ferons tout pour vous aider. Princesse Raven, prenez soin d'elle.

Elle me dépose un baiser sûr le front et je m'illumine. Après cela mon cœur me fait un peu moins mal et je souffle de soulagement.

(Halo doré)

Raven : De quoi parlait la Déesse, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Je lui explique l'histoire tout en descendant aux cahots, elle ne dit pas un mot mais je la vois contrariée.

Clarke : Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher, je n'ai appris tout ça qu'en éveillant le Dieu Pan. Après tu sais que tout s'est enchainé très vite, même Lexa ne sait rien. Juste que j'ai mal parfois au cœur, mais je n'ai eu le temps d'en parler qu'à Wells tout à l'heure.

Raven : Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas je suis juste inquiète pour toi.

Clarke : Tu as entendu la Déesse, Gaia ment.

Raven : Et toi tu souffres encore, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi qui souffre dans cette histoire ?

Pike : Parce qu'elle est l'élue des Dieux, donc notre cible. Je ne vous laisserai pas avancer, Gaia a besoin de force et ce Pentacle est très bien pour cela.

Clarke : Comment arrives tu à briser la barrière des Royaumes ?

Pike : Le pouvoir de Gaia est plus grand que n'importe quelles créatures ou Dieux, tu t'en rendras compte une fois qu'elle sera éveillée. Enfin si tu es toujours en vie, ton sang de Demi-Dieu accéléra le processus.

Raven : On ne vous laissera pas faire, (Lève les mains).

Clarke : Essaye de le bloquer, on a besoin d'informations sur le prochain Royaume attaqué.

Une bataille s'engage entre Pike, Raven et moi. D'un mouvement je fais apparaître une corde elfique, je souris en m'en servant comme d'un lasso et la lance sur Pike qui n'a pas le temps de régir. La corde s'enroule magiquement autour de lui le privant de tous mouvements. Je suis un peu étonné du peu de résistance qu'il nous impose mais ne perds pas une minute de plus et m'avance vers lui.

Clarke : Occupes-toi de lui, je vais me charger du pentacle. Interroges le, il aime bien parler, tellement sûr de sa victoire.

Raven : Soit prudente, a nous deux Pike.

Pike : Je ne vous dirai rien, et toi Princesse je te déconseille d'approcher ce pentacle.

Je laisse Pike aux mains de Raven et rentre dans le cachot, mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser mais je me concentre pour le briser. Circée m'a montré la dernière fois, je peux le faire. Mon Halo divin explose et je lance tout mon pouvoir dessus, j'ignore la douleur en serrant les dents.

Gaia : Pourquoi t'obstines tu ?

Clarke : Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je vous empêcherai de revenir et cela même si ça doit me couter la vie.

Gaia : Crois moi cela te coutera bien plus, je me ferai une joie de prendre la vie de tous tes amis avant. Et je vais commencer par ton Wells, il ne pourra pas maintenir la barrière ouverte et se battre. Mes soldats arrivent sur lui, mais si tu arrêtes je l'épargne et je vous laisserai vivre en paix un temps.

Je sais que notre lien semble rompu, mais pourtant je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour contacter Lexa et la prévenir du danger.

Clarke : (Mental) Lex j'ai besoin de toi, Wells est en danger.

 **POV Lexa** :

Je vois enfin le château quand j'entends la voix de Clarke me parler, elle semble lutter de toutes ses forces et je serre les dents sentant sa douleur à travers notre lien.

Lexa : (Mental) J'arrive mon amour, que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : (Soulagé) Il faut protéger Wells, il maintient la barrière ouverte et une armée se dirige vers lui.

Lexa : Je le vois, Luna et Lincoln sont avec moi on s'en occupe, où es- tu ?

Clarke : Une fois fait rejoints Harper et Octavia à la chambre des Enchanteurs, elles vont avoir besoin de vous.

Lexa : Répond moi, où es-tu ?

Clarke : Je détruis le pentacle, je te laisse je dois me concentrer.

Lexa : Luna, Linc préparez-vous on doit protéger Wells, une armée arrive sur lui.

Roan : Et Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle détruit le pentacle, les voilà, prêts ?

Luna : Ils sont nombreux, je vois Wells le mieux est de se poser près de lui, Sun tu penses que c'est possible ?

Sun : Si vous sautez oui.

Lexa : Je reste sur Pégase, protégez Wells je m'occupe de l'armée.

Je vois Luna et Lincoln sauter de leur chevaux et se mettent en positon de défense autour de Wells qui me sourit, je remarque son halo doré décidément nous sommes vraiment un groupe plein de surprises. Avec Pégase et ma maitrise de l'épée on fait des ravages, mon collier s'illumine et je souris à mon père.

Lexa : Bonjour Père, je suis contente de vous voir.

Achille : Moi aussi ma fille, Il me semble que tu as assez volé non ?

Lexa : Je pense aussi, les cupidons ont fait du bon travail à nous de faire le reste.

Achille : Celui qui a le plus de victimes, gagne, prête ?

Lexa : Je saute de Pégase et c'est dos à dos qu'on commence un ballet impitoyable, je vole à travers les ennemis frappant pour les tuer. Clarke à besoin de moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Mon père fait un véritable massacre et après plus d'une demi-heure de combat il ne reste plus personne debout, je suis recouverte de sang mais je souris.

Achille : Bravo ma fille, le reste est entre les mains de ta Princesse. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous la sauverons de son mal, elle t'expliquera.

(Halo Doré)

Je cours vers Wells qui se tient droit les mains levées. Lincoln et Luna ont fait eux aussi un véritable massacre et on se regarde avec soulagement.

Wells : Allez-y, les filles ont besoin de vous. La barrière s'effrite de plus en plus, j'en viendrai à bout mais je dois maintenir le château debout aussi.

Luna : Je reste au cas où d'autres soldats arrivent, allez-y.

Lexa : On doit aller à la chambre des Enchanteurs, Clarke m'a dit que la famille d'Harper se trouvait là.

Lincoln : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, tiens le coup Wells on revient vite.

On court comme des fous, je souris en reconnaissant la Magie des Etoiles d'Octavia. Elle nous indique le chemin, quand on arrive à la porte je reste subjuguée deux minutes devant ce qu'il se passe. Harper entourée de son Halo Divin semble danser autour des sorts et Octavia utilise à sa pleine puissance sa Magie du Feu et des étoiles. Lincoln et moi on en profite pour tirer nos épées et attaquer les sorciers restant debout. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir qu'ils tombent un à un sous nos coups, Lincoln en protégeant Octavia d'un sort est blessé mais ce n'est pas grave et on finit par venir à bout de nos ennemis. Complètement à bout de souffle, on s'assoit un instant pour reprendre nos esprits.

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lincoln : C'est une blessure Magique j'ai besoin de Monty mais je survivrai.

Octavia : Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave je pense.

Harper : J'ai peur d'ouvrir la porte ?

Lexa : Tout ira bien, on reste près de toi.

Harper se lève et pose sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvre doucement, deux Enchanteurs nous font face et posent leur bâton une fois qu'ils ont reconnus Harper. Ils s'agenouillent immédiatement et Harper cherche sa famille des yeux.

Philippe : Harper, ma fille c'est toi ?

Harper : Père où sont mère et les filles ?

Philippe : Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour nous faire entrer dans la chambre (Larmes et voix brisé), je suis grièvement blessé. Les filles sont entrain de dormir, les enchanteurs s'en sont occupés. Je suis désolé mais ce Général Pike utilise des pouvoirs noirs très puissants, mais il semblait très affaibli quand je l'ai croisé.

Lexa : Les sorts qu'ils utilisent sont puissants mais ils doivent lui couter toute son énergie aussi.

Harper : Où est Mère ? (Larmes)

Philippe : Dans la salle du trône, je ne voulais pas la laisser mais Nessie et Nala avaient besoin de moi.

Lincoln : On va vous sortir d'ici Majesté, accrochez-vous on a le meilleur soigneur des Royaumes avec nous.

Harper : Je vais chercher Mère, Octavia tu m'accompagnes ?

Octavia : Je te suis, Lexa, Raven et Clarke sont aux cachots tu devrais y aller.

Lexa : D'accord, on se retrouve devant le château, Linc une fois le Roi et les Princesses en sécurité commences à évacuer tous les gens que tu trouves je ne sais pas combien de temps Wells tiendra encore.

Lincoln : Je m'en occupe, ramènes Clarke et Raven.

Je cours vers les cahots, Harper m'a expliqué vaguement où ils étaient.

Lexa : (Mental) J'arrive mon ange, tiens le coup.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait une heure que je tentais de détruire le pentacle noir et mes forces commençaient à me lâcher, la voix de Gaia avait finit par se taire pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Raven : Clarke, Pike a disparu je ne sais pas comment il a fait avec la corde.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Raven : Je fais quoi ?

Clarke : Un peu d'énergie ne serait pas de refus, je commence sérieusement à en manquer.

Raven : Pas de soucis, libères celle stockée dans ta boucle, j'en ai encore ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mon cœur me fait horriblement mal et je tombe à genou, Raven s'approche de moi inquiète et pose sa main sur moi. Une vague d'énergie me parcoure et je la remercie d'un sourire, je n'y arriverai pas.

Nylah : Mais si, concentres toi tu y es presque.

Clarke : Raven est ce que je rêve ?

Raven : De quoi tu parles ?

Nylah : Elle ne peut pas me voir, seule toi à le don de parler aux morts.

Clarke : (Larmes) Tu me manques tellement, je suis désolée de te déranger dans ton repos.

Nylah : Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Princesse, concentres toi. Lexa arrive, votre lien sera suffisant pour briser le pentacle. Merci d'avoir sauvé Merlin, il a été mon Maitre il y a longtemps.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu es heureuse aux champs Elysées ?

Nylah : Oui ma Princesse, je dois repartir maintenant. Tournes toi ta fiancée est là, je veille sur toi ne l'oublies pas. (Disparait)

Clarke : Raven, Lexa arrive, vas lui ouvrir j'ai besoin d'elle.

Raven : A qui tu parlais ?

Clarke : Nylah, (Larmes) Vas-y je ne tiendrai plus longtemps comme ça.

Raven court ouvrir la porte et Lexa apparaît enfin, elle se précipite sur moi et me serre dans ses bras visiblement très inquiète. Je dois avoir une sale tête aussi, je me sens vraiment pas bien il faut le dire.

Lexa : Je suis là, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Clarke : Embrasses-moi, j'ai juste besoin de toi.

Elle m'embrasse avec douceur et notre halo divin emplit le cachot de lumière, je pose ma tête contre elle et le pentacle explose définitivement détruit. Lexa me serre contre elle et Raven saute de joie, je souris et regarde tendrement mon amie.

Clarke : Raven file aider à évacuer les gens, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Raven : Ok, Lexa je te la confie.

Je vois mon amie courir rejoindre les autres et si Lexa ne me tenait pas je me serai écroulée par terre.

Lexa : Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Gaia !

Toujours dans ses bras protecteurs je lui raconte toute l'histoire et Lexa pâlit au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mon récit. Elle me porte pour m'aider à sortir du cachot et c'est sans un mot qu'on avance dans les couloirs.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant, je ne voulais pas te le cacher tu sais ?

Lexa : Je sais mon cœur, accroches toi je t'emmène à Monty.

Clarke : Est-ce que la famille d'Harper va bien ?

Lexa : Sa mère n'a pas survécu, son père est blessé mais ses sœurs vont bien.

Clarke : (Serre les dents) On est encore arrivés trop tard alors ?

Lexa : On ne peut pas tout faire, on a trouvé l'endroit où était endormi la Déesse Déméter.

Clarke : On s'en occupera demain, pour le moment le plus urgent ce sont les blessés.

Lexa : On est arrivés, on dirait que Wells à définitivement briser la barrière autour du château.

Toujours appuyée sur Lexa je m'approche de mes amis, je tente de leur faire un sourire mais je suis épuisée.

Clarke : Raven demandes aux Vents d'appelé John, je n'ai plus de force pour vous transporter et m'occuper des blessés.

Raven se concentre et peu de temps après John apparaît, il me serre brièvement dans ses bras et attend ses instructions.

Lexa : Evacues tous les blessés vers Monty, en priorité le Roi et les Princesses.

John : Je m'en occupe, Clarke tu viens avec moi d'abord.

Clarke : Ca va, je préfère rester avec Lexa pour le moment. Fait ce qu'elle te dit stp, Lincoln et Octavia sont blessés, emmènes les aussi. Wells tu devrais y aller aussi tu es complètement épuisé.

Wells : Très bien, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal en effet.

Lexa : Je veille sur elle.

John : Emori a envoyé des soigneurs et des soldats, son Royaume est stable, Bryan met en place le sien tout doucement, il me donne des nouvelles souvent. Le Roi Kane a fait aussi parvenir de l'aide, ils ont eu à gérer plusieurs attaques mais les dégâts sont minimes.

Clarke : On, Lexa tu peux me lâcher je vais juste m'asseoir.

Harper : Raven tu as encore de l'énergie ?

John : Aller on y va. (Disparaît)

Raven : Bien sur, t'inquiètes je m'occupe de ton château.

Harper : Merci, Enchanteurs aidez la je vous prie.

Enchanteurs : Oui Princesse.

Je me sens vraiment pas bien, Lexa le sens surement car elle ne m'a pas lâché la main et me regarde avec inquiétude à nouveau.

Je claque des doigts et Monty apparaît devant moi l'ai étonné. Il voit ma tête et s'accroupit devant moi en posant sa main sur mon front.

Monty : Tu es brulante et complètement vidée de ton énergie.

Lexa lui raconte l'histoire et son regard devient grave, John réapparait devant nous et Lexa prend une nouvelle fois la direction des opérations.

Lexa : John ramènes tout le monde ici, laisses Persée et des soldats près de la grotte. Dis-lui ce qui est arrivé, on viendra au plus vite. Raven peux tu créer une autre infirmerie ici avant de t'attaquer au château ?

Raven : Je m'en charge.

Lexa : Merci, John, désolé vu que Monty est là il vaut mieux transporter les personnes importantes et les blessés les plus graves ici.

John : Ok je m'en charge. (Disparaît)

Raven : C'est bon j'ai fait le nécessaire, Harper on y va ?

Pendant plusieurs heures je semble flotter hors de mon corps tellement la fatigue et la douleur m'empêche de me concentrer. Je suis allongée dans un lit confortable et je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Lexa est contre moi et je me colle à elle dans un soupir.

Lexa : Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Clarke : J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Lexa : Une dizaines d'heures, le château est réparé et nos amis vont bien. Si tu te sens prête on peut les rejoindre pour le repas, Monty fait des recherches sur le sort que t'a lancé Ontari.

Clarke : Il est lié à Gaia, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose tant qu'elle ne sera pas vaincue.

Lexa : On ne sait jamais, comment te sens-tu ?

Clarke : Fatiguée et Harper elle tient le coup ?

Lexa : Son père n'est pas en état de diriger le Royaume pour le moment donc elle a pris les choses en mains, on tente tous de l'aider au mieux. Jason a essayé de te parler, il est inquiet tu devrais le rassurer.

Clarke : D'accord, et toi comment tu vas ?

Lexa : Je vais bien, je suis juste inquiète pour toi. On ne devrait plus se séparer tant que ce sort noir est sur toi, ensemble on est plus fortes.

Clarke : On fera au mieux, tu sais j'ai revu Nylah.

Lexa : Raven m'a raconté, et ça va ?

Clarke : Ca va, elle avait l'air heureuse, je suppose que c'est le principal.

Lexa : Je lui suis reconnaissante de veiller sur toi.

Clarke : Merci de ne pas être jalouse, ça m'a fait du bien de la revoir.

Lexa : Je sais, je vais prendre un bain pendant que tu es avec Jason.

Clarke : D'accord, je te rejoins.

Lexa : Pas question, tu es faible encore et ça risque de déraper si tu me rejoins.

Clarke : Tu as peur de ne pas me résister ? (Sourire)

Lexa : J'en suis incapable et tu le sais, sois sage je reviens vite. Embrasse le petit monstre pour moi.

Je me saisi de mon miroir en souriant et me concentre pour faire apparaître mon petit frère.

Jason : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Salut mon grand, oui et toi ?

Jason : Ca va, j'étais inquiet mais Lexa m'a dit que tu dormais. Un mois c'est long sans vous parler, les Royaumes magiques sont vraiment ennuyants pour ça.

Clarke : J'ai juste usé beaucoup d'énergie pour protéger le Royaume de la Princesse Harper. Le Temps défile différemment dans chaque Royaume, je suis contente que ce ne soit qu'un mois.

Jason : D'accord, on se revoit quand ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas mon grand, mais dès que je peux je te ferai venir d'accord. Comment vont les parents ?

Jason : Ca va, ils sont inquiets et papa est souvent à la guerre, maman fait style que tout va bien tu la connais.

Clarke : Et toi comment tu vas ?

Jason : Sarah vient souvent ici alors je me sens un peu moins seul, Emma veille sur moi et Titus est content de mes progrès.

Clarke : C'est bien, je suis très fier de toi. Je te recontacte bientôt d'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas on se revoit bientôt. Embrasses Papa et Maman pour moi et continus à bien travailler.

Jason : D'accord, je t'aime fort. Fais un bisou à Lexa et dis-lui qu'elle me doit un court de lancer de dagues.

Clarke : (Rire) D'accord, je t'aime aussi.

Je laisse l'image s'effacer et mon cœur me semble moins lourd après cette discussion. C'est fou comment il me manque, Lexa revient lavée et habillée, elle se glisse près de moi. Je me colle dans ses bras trop heureuse de ce court moment de répit.

Lexa : (Embrasse son front) Tu devrais aller te laver, on nous attend pour la réunion pour mettre en place un plan pour libérer Déméter et Monty a surement des informations sur ton sort.

Clarke : Très bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller, je te rejoins au plus vite.

Lexa : D'accord, je vais voir Ellios pour savoir où en est l'effectif de la Garde.

Clarke : (Inquiète) On a eu beaucoup de pertes ?

Lexa : Non, se sont des soldats d'élites mais tu sais que les pertes sont inévitables quand même.

Clarke : Je sais mais je ne m'y habituerai jamais, la plupart ont une famille.

Lexa : Ils ont tous choisit de t'accompagner, ne te rends pas responsable de leur sort. Nous avons tous fait ce choix en connaissant le risque.

Clarke : D'accord, (Embrasse) à tout à l'heure, je me dépêche.

Lexa me rend mon baiser et sort de la pièce en me faisant un sourire, je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète pour moi mais je ne peux rien faire pour la rassurer. Je me glisse dans un bain relaxant mais ne traine pas non plus, je suis devant le miroir entrain de me coiffer quand Nylah apparaît une nouvelle fois devant moi.

Nylah : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : (Souris) Bonjour, que fais-tu ici ?

Nylah : Je suis venue t'avertir des dangers de là où se trouve la Déesse Déméter.

Clarke : Nyl, tu mérites de reposer en paix.

Nylah : C'est mon choix de continuer à te protéger, je suis contente juste de pouvoir te parler à nouveau.

Clarke : Très bien je t'écoute.

Nylah : La grotte est protégée par de puissants sorts, seuls six d'entre vous pourront passer. Je te guiderai autant que je le peux, mais je ne pourrai pas passer la dernière barrière.

Clarke : D'accord à quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Nylah : Trois épreuves comme d'habitude, le gardien est de notre coté. C'est un esprit de la terre, mais il devra quand même accomplir son devoir en vous mettant à l'épreuve. Mais aucun piège ne sera à craindre, il veut que sa Maitresse se réveille au moins autant que nous.

Clarke : D'accord, je te remercie.

Nylah : Gaia gagne en puissance, comment te sens-tu. Et Clarke ne me mens pas, j'ai toujours su quand tu le faisais.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai peur Nyl, Je sens le sort noir grandir en moi. Je me sens en colère pour rien, et j'ai tué des soldats sans en éprouver aucun remord lors de la bataille.

Nylah : Asclépios a aidé Monty à préparer un remède qui permet de partager ta douleur avec les autres. Ne te laisses pas envahir par la colère, le sort noir gagnerai en puissance. Trouves une parade quand tu sens la colère arriver, penses à Lexa ça t'aidera j'en suis sure.

Clarke : C'est hors de question qu'une autre personne souffre à ma place.

Nylah : (Souffle) Je savais que tu dirais cela, je l'avais prévenu. Mais il faut que tu acceptes de l'aide des fois, la quête est encore longue et tu as besoin de tes forces.

Clarke : C'est non, si vraiment je n'en peux plus j'accepterai mais en attendant je peux encore le supporter.

Nylah : Lexa va être enchantée de ta décision, bon tu es attendue je reviendrai demain matin pour vous guider.

Clarke : Nylah, merci de veiller sur moi.

Nylah : Toujours Princesse. (Disparaît)

Je souffle et me dirige vers la salle de réunion d'un bon pas, parler à Nylah me fait du bien. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle me manquait, je me sens encore terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Je rentre dans la salle et tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je suis contente de voir tous nos amis présents et je m'assois tranquillement.

Harper : Bien maintenant que Clarke est là on va pouvoir commencer.

John : Tout d'abord, le Roi Kane m'a avertit que l'armée de Pike restait tranquille pour le moment. Ils doivent surement regrouper leur force après la bataille, on ne sait donc pas où se déroulera la prochaine attaque. L'aide pour le Royaume devrait arriver d'ici trois jours, les Royaumes d'Emori et de Bryan sont en pleine reconstruction. Tout va bien pour le moment, ils pensent pouvoir nous rejoindre très vite.

Clarke : Très bien, dis leur de prendre leur temps. Leur Royaumes sont plus importants, ensuite Raven j'aimerai que tu vois avec John pour l'aider à créer plus de pièce pour le faire apparaître. Il serait judicieux que nous en possédions tous au moins une, ça faciliterai les choses en cas de besoin.

Raven : D'accord cela devrait me prendre une journée ou deux.

Clarke : Cela te va John ?

John : Oui, tu as raison ça sera plus facile.

Harper : Bien dans mon Royaume les dégâts sont considérables mais les travaux avancent bien et la majorité de mon peuple est en vie grâce à vous tous. Mon père est encore faible ainsi j'aimerai rester un moment près de lui pour l'aider à gérer le Royaume et veiller sur mes sœurs elles n'ont que dix ans.

Clarke : Bien sur, prends tout ton temps.

Harper : Ma mère sera enterrée dans une semaine, les monarques ont tenu à faire le déplacement.

Clarke : Très bien, nous serons là aussi. Je suis désolée pour ta perte Harper, j'aurai aimé arriver plus vite.

Harper : Ce n'est pas ta faute et grâce à toi le pire a été évité, merci.

Monty : Les blessés ont été tous traités, pour les plus graves ils ne restent que le repos. Ensuite j'ai parlé à mon père et nous avons trouvé une solution pour partager ta douleur en attendant que Gaia soit vaincue.

Clarke : On en reparlera plus tard.

Persée : J'ai organisé les soldats, et un régiment des 13 Royaumes devrait arriver pour sécuriser le château et le peuple.

Wells : Lincoln, Maya et moi, on s'est occupés de la barrière. Le Seigneur Hippocampe est blessé mais il m'a assuré que la barrière ne cédera pas à nouveau.

Clarke : Très bien, une bonne chose de faite. Au sujet de la Garde ?

Ellios : Nous avons perdu 6 soldats, et dix sont trop blessés pour continuer avant plusieurs jours.

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Anya je veux que tu te rendes dans chaque famille avec John, rendre leur corps et leur offrir une compensation pour leur perte. Dis leur que je viendrai personnellement les voir une fois la quête finie.

Anya : Très bien, je verrai avec le Roi Kane pour la compensation.

Clarke : Merci, autre chose ?

Lincoln : Nous avons exploré un peu la grotte avec Bellamy et de puissants sortilèges la protègent ça ne va pas être facile de rentrer.

Clarke : Non mais nous allons avoir un guide pour nous aider, de plus on m'a assuré que le Gardien ne nous était pas hostile.

Merlin : Nylah t'a parlé ?

Clarke : La Déesse Perséphone m'a accordé ce don en effet, je peux m'entretenir avec les morts et Wells aussi.

Merlin : C'est une chose rare, il m'a fallu bien des décennies avant de maitriser cet art.

Clarke : Elle m'a dit que seuls six d'entre nous pourront rentrer et que trois épreuves nous attendaient à l'intérieur. Le gardien est un esprit de la Terre, c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

Lexa : Bien qui sont les 4 personnes qui nous accompagneront.

Clarke : (Souris) Je suppose donc que tu viens avec moi ?

Lexa : Tu en doutais ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment non, Lincoln tu es le plus puissant en sortilège j'aimerai que tu nous accompagnes.

Lincoln : Avec plaisir.

Clarke : Si je demande qui veut venir vous allez tous lever la main ?

(Rires)

Lexa : Sûrement, il te faut faire un choix.

Clarke : Très bien, Ellios je t'ai promis que tu m'accompagnerais la prochaine fois.

Ellios : Merci, j'accepte avec joie.

Clarke : Aden et Bellamy ça vous dit ?

Bellamy : Et comment.

Aden : Ha oui, merci.

Lexa : Ok les autres le mieux est que vous aidiez à la reconstruction du Royaume, Luna je te confie la préparation des bateaux pour notre départ. Merlin ton aide sera vraiment appréciée pour la reconstruction des villages.

Merlin : Bien je m'en occupe, je resterai ensuite à l'entrée de la grotte en cas de besoin.

Luna : Comptes sur moi.

Raven : Il faut parler de ton sort maintenant.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, tant que je peux le supporter je n'utiliserai pas cet enchantement.

Monty : Plus il y aura des personnes qui partageront ta douleur et moins ça sera pénible pour toi.

Clarke : Et tu sais quels seront les effets ?

Monty : Mon père m'a assuré que nous serions juste un peu plus fatigués, on est tous volontaires pour t'aider.

Lexa : Clarke stp, laisses nous t'aider. Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle fois de te récupérer dans cet état, Le Dieu Aclépios nous a assuré que ça marcherait. Ne restes pas seule à souffrir stp, on veut juste t'aider.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger et si ça se passait mal, si Gaia comme cela pouvait vous atteindre. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Monty : Je te jure que ça ne sera pas le cas, je te propose de commencer par 6 personnes, si ça marche on augmentera l'enchantement.

Lexa : Stp mon amour acceptes, laisses nous t'aider.

Clarke : Très bien, qui partagera ma douleur alors ?

Lexa : On a parlé, Raven, Octavia, Roan, Wells, Aden et moi on va commencer.

Monty : Les gens les plus proches de toi, l'enchantement marchera mieux comme ça.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas convaincue, tu es sur que tout ira bien ?

Monty : Je te le jure sur le Styx.

Bien cela règle la question, trahir une promesse sur le Styx revient à signer son arrêt de mort, je laisse donc Monty procéder à l'enchantement. Grâce à ma Magie je garde quand même la plus grande part de douleur mais je me sens revivre tout de même en sentant le poids sur mon cœur se lever.

Clarke : Tout le monde va bien ?

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste un peu gênant.

Roan : Raven a raison c'est largement supportable ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aden : Et puis on est content de t'aider.

Wells : Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Octavia : Maintenant si on allait manger, je meure de faim.

Lexa : Bonne idée, tu viens ?

Je souris à mes amis, ils mettent leur vie en danger sans hésiter pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je mérite un tel dévouement ? Tous sortent de la pièce et je me glisse dans les bras de Lexa dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Lexa : Tu mérites notre dévouement mon amour, viens, rejoignons les autres.

Je souris à ma fiancée et c'est mains dans la main qu'on rejoint la salle des banquets, demain une nouvelle journée nous attend mais ensemble je sais que nous traverserons tout ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Déméter

 **POV Clarke :**

Le lendemain matin après quelques préparatifs nous prenons la route vers la grotte où se trouve la Déesse Déméter. Le poids sur mon cœur c'était considérablement allégé et je regarde Lexa et Aden avec inquiétude.

Lexa : Tout va bien, je sens juste une petite pointe, tu as meilleure mine.

Clarke : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lexa : Cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'était la meilleure solution.

Aden : Lex a raison, on va bien.

Ellios : Nous sommes arrivés, Merlin doit nous retrouver devant.

Clarke : Il est là ainsi que notre guide.

Lexa : Nylah est là ?

Clarke : Oui, elle parle avec Merlin.

Merlin : Bonjour, Nylah me dit que vous allez surement rester plusieurs jours à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Nylah : Bonjour Clarke, tu es prête ?

Clarke : Bonjour Nyl, Merlin tu comptes rester ici ?

Merlin : Non, Nylah m'avertira en cas de problème.

Lincoln : N'y a-t-il pas moyen de voir Nylah nous aussi ?

Merlin : Aucun, vous devriez faire confiance à Clarke.

Nylah : Dit leur que je les salut, une fois prêts prévenez moi.

Clarke : Nylah vous salut et attend que l'on soit prêt.

Bellamy : Salut Nylah, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te voir mais je suis content que tu nous guides.

Nylah : Bellamy est plus sympa que dans mon souvenir non ?

Clarke : Je ne lui répéterai pas cela, tu vas me le vexer. (Rires)

Lexa : (Contrarié) On est prêt, pourquoi ris-tu ?

Clarke : Rien Nylah a fait une réflexion amusante.

Nylah : Allons-y, c'est par là.

Clarke : Ok, c'est partit restez sur vos gardes.

On traverse la barrière et Merlin disparaît devant nous en souriant, Nylah marche devant moi et je la suis sans un mot. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et je souris face à cette marque d'affection, je sais très bien pourquoi elle le fait mais je ne dit rien et entremêle nos doigts. Je suppose que si Costia revenait, je réagirai pareil, aussi je me contente de sourire en avançant. Les garçons ont leurs épées tirées et nous entourent pour nous protéger efficacement en cas d'attaque. On marche depuis plusieurs heures, cette grotte semble interminable quand Nylah se tourne vers moi.

Nylah : Vous allez rencontrer le Gardien des lieux.

Clarke : Le Gardien arrive, tenez-vous prêts.

Esprit de la Terre : Bonjour jeunes Héros, je vous attendais.

Clarke : Savez vous pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Esprit de la Terre : Oui, pour réveiller ma Maitresse de son sommeil mais je dois quand même vous mettre à l'épreuve.

Clarke : Très bien, quelles sont-elles ?

Esprit de la Terre : La première épreuve est une épreuve d'adresse, vous pouvez tous tenter le parcours mais si vous échouez tous vous reviendrez au début de la grotte.

Clarke : Quel parcours ?

L'Esprit tape des mains et on se retrouve une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur d'un colisée, je regarde le parcours qui m'a l'air impossible. Le premier obstacle doit être passé en nageant visiblement plus vite qu'un requin, ensuite il faut sauter sur différentes plateformes en évitant les flèches. Si on arrive jusque là il faut toucher à l'aide d'une flèche une cible lointaine pour faire venir une autre plateforme qui nous emmène à différente poutres. Elles semblent être enduites de graisse, c'est impossible de tenir dessus sans tomber à l'eau. Ensuite on arrive devant un filet qu'il faut grimper et au sommet il faut se servir d'une corde pour passer de l'autre coté de la rive. Evidement tout ça en évitant les flammes, et pour finir au centre du colisée se trouve une coupe. Elle est entourée de pièges, c'est du suicide cette épreuve.

Esprit de la Terre : Le Seigneur Chiron m'a appris à faire des parcours pour les Demi-dieux j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop facile, je m'ennuie.

Clarke : C'est une plaisanterie, je croyais que vous étiez de notre côté, ce parcours est impossible.

Esprit de la Terre : Mais si, vous y arriverez soyez courageux. Vous devez me ramener la coupe pour passer à la seconde épreuve, bonne chances jeunes Héros.

(Disparaît)

Nylah : Je suis contente d'être un fantôme des fois.

Clarke : Tu m'étonnes, bon on fait comment ?

Lexa : On tire au sort pour savoir qui commence ?

Bellamy : Bonne idée, l'un de nous réussira il le faut.

Lincoln : Oui, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à traverser la grotte.

Aden : Ok, celui qui tire la plus petite paille commence ça vous va ?

Lexa : Ok, surtout ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Ce n'est pas grave de recommencer, ça l'est plus d'être blessé.

Clarke : Lexa a raison, procédons à l'ordre de passage.

Lincoln tire la plus petite paille, après avoir mis autant de protection qu'on pouvait sur lui il se déshabille pour rentrer dans l'eau. Le Requin lui fonce dessus et je crois bien que Linc n'a jamais nagé aussi vite de sa vie pour atteindre la première plateforme essoufflé mais sauf. On souffle de soulagement et l'Esprit applaudit en souriant, il y en au moins un qui s'amuse. Lincoln compte visiblement le temps entre chaque tir de flèches et s'élance sur les différentes plateformes. Il est presque arrivé quand une flèche l'atteint à l'épaule rebondissant sur sa barrière mais le déséquilibrant assez pour tomber à l'eau.

Esprit de la Terre : Suivant, pas mal Prince.

Lincoln revient en jurant entre ses dents et on procède une nouvelle fois au tirage au sort. Cette fois c'est Aden qui est désigné. Il commence à se déshabiller sous les conseils de Lincoln.

Lincoln : Le requin est rapide, ne réfléchis pas et fonces jusqu'à la plateforme. Les flèches ont un écart de 5 secondes, il te faut sauter durant ce laps de temps. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'arrêter non plus, bonne chance gamin.

Clarke : Pas d'imprudence, stp. (Prend dans ses bras)

Lexa : Courage petit frère, ne te blesses pas.

Un dernier regard vers nous, un dernier sourire et il s'élance à l'eau. Aden n'est pas le meilleur nageur dans le groupe mais il arrive à semer le requin et atteindre la plateforme à son tour.

Esprit de la terre : Il va falloir que je change de requin, il se fait vieux je crois.

Lincoln : Je vous assure que non.

Aden après avoir repris son souffle se concentre et s'élance à son tour, il évite les flèches avec agilité et se retrouve sur la plate forme suivante. On ne le quitte pas des yeux quand il s'approche de l'arc, il se concentre et lâche sa flèche qui vient se figer au centre. L'Esprit explose de joie et applaudit, nous on retient toujours notre souffle quand on le voit attaquer la première poutre. Il arrive à en passer deux mais à la troisième il perd l'équilibre et se retrouve lui aussi à l'eau.

Esprit de la Terre : Bravo mon garçon, il y avait longtemps que personne n'était allé aussi loin. Suivant !

Nouveau tirage au sort, C'est au tour de Bellamy de se préparer pendant qu'Aden revient vers nous. Je suis soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau et je le prends dans mes bras.

Clarke : Tu as été super, ça va ?

Aden : Oui t'inquiètes, ces poutres sont un vrai enfer, ton calcul pour les flèches est bon. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter et on passe, ensuite pour l'Arc il faut juste se concentrer. Quand au requin tu as raison il est rapide, heureusement que j'avais ma barrière sinon il me manquerait surement un bout à ma jambe. Pour les poutres j'ai pris l'option d'aller vite, voilà ce que je peux te dire.

Bellamy : Ok Gamin à moi, admirez l'artiste. (Sourire)

Nylah : Je retire ce que j'ai dit il n'a absolument pas changé.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es dure, Bell est un bon Roi et un ami fidèle.

Lexa : Je sais cela, mais je suppose que tu parles à Nylah.

Clarke : Oui, désolé.

Lexa : Pourquoi donc c'est normal, tu ne vas pas l'ignorer non plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Bellamy s'élance à son tour, étant bon nageur il arrive facilement à semer le requin. Il reprend son souffle et s'élance sur les plateformes, il manque de chuter sur la dernière mais se rétablit à temps. On souffle et Bellamy se concentre pour tirer sa flèche, c'est un excellent archer donc je ne me fait pas trop de soucis. Comme prévu il atteint la cible et sans attendre attaque les poutres, il choisit d'avancer prudemment et on croit presque qu'il va arriver à ses fins quand il chute à son tour sur la dernière poutre.

Esprit de la terre : Dommage presque, Suivant !

Ellios se désigne lui-même et commence à se déshabiller, Bellamy revenu près de nous lui fait part de son expérience et on retient à nouveau notre souffle quand il s'élance à son tour. Le requin et les plateformes effacées il se concentre sur son tire mais sa flèche ne se loge pas au centre.

Esprit de la Terre : Dommage, Suivant !

Clarke : Je vais y aller, Lexa tu es la plus agile tu es notre meilleur chance. Je vais essayer de passer les poutres pour te renseigner sur la prochaine épreuve.

Lexa : Ok fait attention, Ellios tu es blessé ?

Ellios : Une égratignure, mais du coup je n'ai pas pu tendre suffisamment mon arc désolé.

Lincoln : Je vais te soigner, inutile de répéter à Clarke nos instructions.

Je me déshabille à mon tour, Nylah me sourit avec confiance et je tourne mes yeux sur Lexa qui ne me lâche pas du regard. Ce requin a l'air énorme, ma barrière ultime se met en place automatiquement et je m'élance à mon tour. Heureusement je nage vite, voir très vite quand on voit le monstre qui me pourchasse. J'arrive à la plateforme essoufflée mais fière de moi, Lexa me sourit et je me concentre pour passer les flèches sans perdre l'équilibre. Je me lance et ne m'arrête pas avant de toucher la dernière plateforme, j'ai senti plusieurs flèches rebondir sur ma barrière. Heureusement qu'elle est solide sinon je serai déjà à l'eau depuis longtemps. Je me suis beaucoup entrainée à l'arc, j'espère toucher la cible. Je me concentre et lâche ma flèche qui pour ma plus grande joie se loge au milieu de la cible. Maintenant les poutres, je prends le système de Bellamy et avance prudemment dessus, je manque de tomber dix fois mais finalement après de longues minutes d'angoisse j'atteins la plateforme. Mes amis et l'Esprit applaudisse et je déglutis en voyant ce qui m'attend, je me lance à l'assaut du filet et grimpe assez rapidement au sommet. J'essaye de calculer si les flammes ont un rythme mais elles semblent animées d'une volonté propre. Tant pis espérons que ma barrière tienne le choc, je m'accroche fermement à la corde et ferme les yeux en m'élançant. Par miracle ma barrière a tenu même si elle s'est fait malmenée, j'atteins le centre du Colisée tout sourire. J'évite plusieurs pièges mais une douleur à la poitrine plus forte que les autres me déconcentre et je manque de m'écouler sur des piques.

Lexa : CLARKE !

C'était moins une, si Lexa n'avait pas crié je me serai faite embrochée facilement. Je me relève mais ne parviens pas à bouger, je suis complètement prise dans le sol. Des sables mouvants génial, ma cape tente de me soulever mais rien n'y fait je suis complètement bloquée. Même la Magie est inefficace, je sais que j'ai perdu quand l'Esprit tourne la tête vers Lexa.

Esprit de la Terre : Tu y étais presque jeune Elues des Dieux, à votre tour Commandante.

Sous mes yeux ébahis je vois le parcours se remettre en place, une vive douleur me saisit aux chevilles et je me transporte magiquement près de mes amis pour constater les dégâts. J'ai de toute évidence les deux chevilles brisées, la pression du sable a été violente contre mon corps.

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Ouai, il n'y a pas de technique pour les flammes il faut juste espérer que ta barrière tienne. Tu as repéré tous les pièges du centre du colisée ?

Lexa : Oui je pense, Tu en as vu combien ?

Clarke : Douze, après les sables mouvements je n'ai rien vu.

Lexa : Ok, Linc tu peux la soigner ?

Lincoln : Je m'en occupe, concentres toi.

Aden : Tu vas y arriver, tu es la meilleure d'entre nous.

Clarke : Soit prudente.

Lexa : Toujours, c'est partit.

Pendant que Lincoln me soigne j'observe Lexa déjouer un à un les épreuves, elle n'a même pas ralentit sur les poutres.

Lincoln : Des fois je me demande si elle est humaine ?

Aden : Demi-Dieu ça compte ?

Bellamy : Je suis trop jaloux, elle n'a même pas sourcillée quand elle a traversé les flammes.

Clarke : Par les Dieux ce que je peux être fière d'avoir une telle femme près de moi.

Nylah : Tu devrais lui dire plus souvent, elle n'aurait pas peur d'un simple fantôme comme ça.

Clarke : Je lui dirai dans ce cas, elle n'a pas peur. Elle sait que je tu comptes beaucoup pour moi c'est tout, je réagirais pareil si Costia était à ta place.

Nylah : Costia a choisit de rester aux Champs Elysées il y a peu de chance que vous la revoyez.

Clarke : Elle est fabuleuse n'est ce pas ?

J'observe Lexa qui échappe un à un à tous les pièges, Nylah me sourit tendrement et je vois Lexa se saisir de la coupe. Un hennissement retenti et je me tourne vers l'Esprit de la terre.

Esprit de la Terre : Dernière étape, elle doit dompter ce cheval. Si elle tombe vous devrez recommencer, je souris en voyant Lexa approcher sans peur du cheval. Elle est la meilleure cavalière parmi nous avec Raven, je m'assois tranquillement en regardant ma fiancée à l'œuvre. Au bout d'une bataille d'une heure le cheval se calme enfin et c'est sur son dos qu'elle tend la coupe à l'esprit.

Esprit de la Terre : Félicitation le chemin vous est ouvert, la seconde épreuve vous attend.

Lexa me rejoint et je la prends dans mes bras, je lui murmure à l'oreille….

Clarke : Je suis fière de t'avoir à mes cotés, je t'aime ma guerrière.

Lexa : Merci, je t'aime aussi mon cœur. (Embrasse) Tu n'as plus mal ?

Clarke : Ca va, nous devrions nous reposer avant de prendre la route.

Bellamy : Bonne idée, je vais faire du feu.

Aden : Je prépare le repas.

Lincoln : J'installe le camp avec Ellios.

Je remercie d'un regard mes amis et je me colle un peu plus dans les bras de Lexa qui resserre ses bras autour de moi. Le repas se passe tranquillement et je m'endors rapidement dans les bras protecteurs de Lexa qui n'a pas arrêté de sourire visiblement fier d'elle. Elle peut, elle a réalisé un exploit et j'ai l'impression que c'était facile pour elle.

Nylah : Je vous rejoindrai demain matin, bonne nuit ma Princesse.

Je n'entends pas ces mots et me laisse aller dans un sommeil plus que réparateur, demain une nouvelle épreuve nous attend mais j'ai confiance nous vaincrons. Le lendemain matin on prend la route d'un bon pas, pressés d'en finir avec ses épreuves, Aden se glisse près de moi et prend la parole.

Aden : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui je suis juste inquiète pour vous, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

Aden : Et nous on veut t'aider donc laisse nous le faire, tout se passera bien.

Clarke : J'espère oui, je crois qu'on arrive.

Esprit de la Terre : Voici votre seconde épreuve, l'hiver s'abat sur cette zone. Vous devez retrouver votre chemin dans la tempête de glace, et ramener une fleur qui se trouve au centre. La Magie ne marche pas, hormis vos barrières, bonne chance. (Disparaît)

Avant de rentrer dans la tempête on s'habille chaudement, je renforce les barrières de Bellamy, Aden et Ellios sachant que celle de Lexa et Lincoln sont déjà au maximum grâce à leurs capacités.

Lexa : On va s'attacher pour éviter de se perdre.

Clarke : Bonne idée, restons ensemble.

Aden : Je sais où est la fleur, je prends la tête.

Depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs Aden ne s'est jamais trompé c'est donc sans hésiter que nous lui emboitons le pas. On marche pendant des heures et mon cœur s'alourdit un peu plus, je vois Aden et Lexa serrer les dents aussi. Je savais que partager ma douleur serait une mauvaise idée, je souffle et poursuis mon chemin.

Gaia : Stupide Princesse, je ne te laisserai pas réveiller un autre Dieu.

Clarke : Taisez vous, qu'importe ce que vous direz je ne vous crois pas.

Gaia : (Rire) Je vois que ta douleur est moins forte, mais même comme cela le sort te tuera avant la fin de la quête.

Clarke : Je ferai en sorte de réveiller tous les Dieux d'abord, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Gaia : Tu devrais, en attendant souffre….

Je tombe à genoux en me tenant la poitrine, le froid plus la douleur ne m'aide pas à tenir sur mes jambes.

Lexa : Clarke qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : Gaia encore, elle renforce son sort. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que j'ai moins mal.

Aden : Il y a une grotte plus loin, on devrait se reposer et manger un peu.

Bellamy : Je vais te porter, tiens le coup.

Clarke : Désolé.

Lincoln : Ne soit pas bête, on sait que tu n'es pas du genre à t'écrouler pour rien. Et vu la tête de Lexa et Aden ta douleur doit être assez insupportable.

Je me laisse porter par Bellamy et je croise le regard soucieux de Lexa et Aden avant de fermer les yeux un instant. J'ai de la fièvre et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je déteste me sentir aussi faible, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Je souffle de soulagement quand on atteint la grotte et Lexa se colle à moi avec une couverture pendant que les autres installent notre campement provisoire.

Clarke : Je suis désolée je vous retarde.

Lexa : Chut, tu es brulante dors je veille sur toi.

Nylah : Enfin je vous retrouve, même pour un fantôme cette tempête est redoutable.

Clarke : Tu sais si on est encore loin ?

Nylah : Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder, tu devrais te reposer tu as une sale tête.

Clarke : Tu veilles sur eux ?

Nylah : Oui, je te réveillerai en cas de problème ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me cale en frissonnant contre le torse de Lexa et je m'endors très vite d'un sommeil sans rêves….

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela faisait deux jours que Clarke dormait, sa fièvre n'avait fait qu'empirer et on désespérait de trouver une solution.

Lexa : Il nous faut ramener la fleur, une fois sortit de la tempête on pourra la soigner.

Aden : Je vais y aller, restes avec elle.

Bellamy : Le gamin a raison, on doit se décider.

Lexa : Ok, Lincoln tu es le plus capable à t'en sortir en cas d'aggravation de son état. Veilles sur elle on part chercher la fleur et on vous récupère en revenant.

Lincoln : Dépêchez vous alors, elle est de plus en plus faible.

Aden : Allons-y, la fleur n'est plus qu'à quelques heures de marche.

Lexa : Nylah je te la confie, Ellios, Bell vous êtes prêts ?

Ellios : On te suit Commandante.

Un dernier baiser sur le front brulant de Clarke et on prend la route, le poids sur mon cœur s'est considérablement alourdit mais connaissant Clarke ça doit être dix fois pire pour elle. Plusieurs heures plus tard on arrive enfin à ce qu'il semble être le centre de la tempête. J'aperçois difficilement la fleur au sommet d'un rocher, pour survivre ici c'est une plante magique c'est sur.

Aden : On a de la visite, les lianes nous empêchent d'avancer.

Lexa : Ellios tu es le plus près grimpe on s'occupe des lianes.

On tire nos épées et on essaye de se frayer un passage, je vois Ellios commencer à grimper sur le rocher et je me précipite pour le protéger. Aden et Bellamy sont trop loin pour nous aider, au bout d'une heure à se battre Ellios touche enfin la fleur et les lianes s'arrêtent ainsi que la tempête.

Ellios : Je l'ai, nous pouvons récupérer Clarke et sortir d'ici.

Lexa : Bien joué, vous pouvez courir ?

Bellamy : On te suit ne t'inquiètes pas, Clarke doit être ramené au plus vite.

Sans un mot de plus on se met à courir direction la grotte où Clarke nous attend, au bout de deux heures de course on arrive enfin et mon cœur se serre quand je vois l'état de ma bien aimée.

Lincoln : Il faut la sortir au plus vite, Ellios tu commences à la porter on se relayera.

Aden : Je vous guide.

Bellamy : C'est bon j'ai récupéré toutes nos affaires, dépêchons nous.

C'est au pas de courses qu'on se dirige vers la sortie, Ellios prend le maximum de précaution en portant Clarke mais je la vois plusieurs fois grimacer de douleurs et je serre les dents de frustration. Au bout de deux heures, Aden prend le relais et on continu d'avancer. Sans la tempête c'est bien plus facile mais le temps semble long avant la sortie. Je récupère Clarke au bout de trois heures et dans mes bras elle semble plus sereine. Deux heures plus tard nous arrivons enfin et l'Esprit de la Terre nous attend.

Esprit de la Terre : Félicitations, je vous ai laissé un repas et de quoi vous reposer. La troisième épreuve se fera demain, votre Magie est de nouveau active. (Disparaît)

Lincoln : Allonges Clarke je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Je dépose délicatement Clarke dans des couvertures sans lui lâcher la main et Aden pose sa main sur mon épaule pour tenter de me rassurer.

Aden : Elle ira bien, je vais aider Linc à la soigner. Reposes-toi, nous devons prendre des forces pour demain.

Je mange un peu tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps de Clarke, quand tout sera finit je l'emmènerai loin de tout ça et on vivre heureuses. Je m'allonge près d'elle, elle semble plus sereine et je l'entoure de mes bras en m'abandonnant au sommeil.

Nylah : Bonjour Commandante.

Lexa : Nylah, je rêve ?

Nylah : Oui, je voulais te rassurer sur l'état de Clarke, elle sera remise demain matin.

Lexa : Merci, est ce que tu vas bien ?

Nylah : Oui la mort n'est pas si terrible, ce qui me manque le plus c'est ressentir le vent sur mes joues.

Lexa : Est-ce que tu as vu Costia ?

Nylah : Elle est en paix ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois te laisser demain je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner les barrières sont trop puissantes. J'attendrai votre retour avec Merlin, bonne chance. Dis à Clarke que je la reverrai bientôt stp.

Lexa : Merci de veiller sur elle.

Nylah : Toujours, merci de l'aimer.

Lexa : Toujours.

Le rêve s'estompe et je replonge dans un sommeil réconfortant, demain nous allons enfin éveiller la Déesse Déméter et on pourra prendre un peu de repos avant l'éveil du Seigneur Hermès.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés, je me sens si fatiguée. Je vois Ellios qui monte la garde plus loin et je tourne la tête pour voir mes amis dormir paisiblement autour de moi. Lexa est collée à moi et je souris en posant ma tête dans son cou, je l'embrasse tendrement et je la vois ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, tu te sens mieux ?

Clarke : Oui juste fatiguée, je crois qu'un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal.

Lexa : On en prendra après l'éveil de la Déesse, il ne sert à rien de continuer si on est tous à bout de force.

Clarke : Toi ça va, la douleur ?

Lexa : Largement plus supportable que la tienne j'en suis sure, je vais commencer à préparer à manger. Rendors toi il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir partir, reposes toi je viendrai te chercher.

Clarke : D'accord, je vais fermer les yeux un moment alors.

Lexa m'embrasse et je plonge rapidement de nouveau dans un sommeil, je souris en reconnaissant le Royaume d'Hestia et m'assois comme d'habitude près de la flamme.

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant, comment te sens tu ?

Clarke : Un peu fatiguée, je suis suppose que vous êtes au courant pour moi ?

Hestia : Oui, Gaia n'a pas complètement mentit te servir de ta Magie permet au sort noir de t'atteindre plus vite. Au final cela risque de te couter la vie, Aclépios a eu une bonne idée en partageant ta douleur. Une fois que tous les grand Dieux seront éveillés on tentera de te libérer.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas dangereux pour mes amis ?

Hestia : Non, ils seront juste un peu gênés. Gaia ne peut pas leur faire de mal et ça te donnera le temps nécessaire pour accomplir ta quête.

Clarke : Très bien, merci de rester honnête avec moi j'apprécie beaucoup cela.

Hestia : Tu es mon Champion, je veille sur toi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, va mon enfant une longue route t'attend mais tu es sur la bonne voix.

Clarke : Au revoir Déesse, prenez soin de vous.

Hestia : (Attendrie) Toi aussi, que ma bénédiction t'accompagne fille de l'amour.

Je m'illumine et ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, mon halo doré déborde autour de moi et mes amis me regardent intrigués.

Clarke : Hestia m'a donné un peu d'énergie, merci de m'avoir portée.

Aden : Il faut bien que nos muscles servent à quelque chose. (Sourire)

Lexa : Tient manges un peu, nous devons reprendre notre route d'ici peu.

Bellamy : Tu as meilleure mine ça fait plaisir à voir, Je me demande ce que va être la dernière épreuve ?

Lincoln : Surement en rapport avec les objets que nous avons récupéré avant, j'ai reconnut la fleur, elle est utilisée dans des sorts très puissants.

Clarke : Oui je l'ai reconnu aussi, quoi qu'il se passe je suis sure qu'ensemble on y arrivera.

Lexa : Bien continuons, j'ai hâte de quitter cette grotte.

Plusieurs heures de marche nous sont nécessaires pour arriver une nouvelle fois dans un temple, l'Esprit de la terre nous attend en souriant.

Esprit de la Terre : Seules trois d'entre vous peuvent rentrer, les autres seront retenus ici.

Clarke : J'y vais, je sens la Déesse non loin.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne, je préfère rester près de toi avec le sort.

Clarke : Linc je pense que tu devrais venir, je sens ton Halo changé à mon avis tu es le fils de Déméter. Je me trompe peut être mais je pense que tu dois nous accompagner.

Lincoln : Non tu as raison, je le sens aussi.

Lexa : Ok les garçons attendez nous, on fait au plus vite, si le temps passe rejoignez Merlin il sera quoi faire.

Clarke : Bien nous sommes prêts Esprit qu'elle est la dernière épreuve ?

Esprit de la Terre : Ma Maitresse à besoin d'une potion pour être éveillée, vous devez trouver la bonne.

(Disparaît)

Je prends la tête et avance prudemment à l'intérieur du temple, on se retrouve dans une clairière remplit de fleurs plus belle les unes que les autres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Lexa magnifique quand je vois son regard émerveillé.

Esprit de la Terre : Voici des grimoires, à vous de déterminer quelles autres fleurs aura besoin ma maitresse pour s'éveiller.

Des dizaines de grimoires apparaissent alors devant nous, la coupe et la fleur aussi et sans plus attendre on se met à chercher une formule efficace. Les heures défilent et vu que je suis près de la Déesse mon cœur s'alourdit, sans un mot je me lève et me glisse dans les bras de Lexa. A son contact je respire mieux, elle a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser, je remercie notre lien d'amour véritable d'exister, sans lui je n'aurai jamais la force de finir cette quête.

Lexa : J'ai peut être une formule regardez ?

Lincoln : Oui c'est pas mal, je pense que nous auront trois tentatives avec les ingrédients que nous disposons.

Clarke : Cherchons encore, il vaut mieux être sûr.

La nuit finit par arriver et on décide d'arrêter nos recherches le temps de manger.

Lincoln : Je vais demander à Octavia de m'épouser.

Clarke : (Sourire) Il était temps !

Lexa : Félicitation mon ami, je suis sure qu'elle dira oui.

Lincoln : Tu crois ? Je vieux dire nous n'avons jamais discuté de tout ça ensemble, c'est juste que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle à mes cotés.

Clarke : Vous partagez un lien très fort depuis des années, ne doute pas de votre amour car il est plus que sincère.

Lincoln : Ma mère et Bellamy m'ont déjà donné leur bénédiction, mais je ne sais pas si je lui demande maintenant ou après la quête ?

Lexa : Pourquoi attendre quand le bonheur est à ta porte ?

Clarke : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serai mariée à Lexa depuis mes douze ans. (Sourire)

Lincoln : (Sourire) Vous avez raison, à notre retour je lui demanderai. Vous m'aiderez ?

Lexa : Biens sûr ma fiancée est la fille de l'amour, et moi je suis très bien ses ordres.

Clarke : (Rire) Très bien, Raven voudra surement nous donner un coup de main. Tu as pensé à quelque chose en particulier ?

Lincoln : Un endroit comme celui-ci serait parfait, maintenant je te fais confiance pour le reste.

Lexa : Bon reprenons nos recherches. Plus vite on sort d'ici, plus vite tu retrouveras ta fiancée.

On finit par trouver un autre sort intéressant et c'est tard que nous nous décidions à dormir un peu. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie en pensant au futur bonheur de mes amis et je m'endors dans les bras de Lexa sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain arrive et après un bon petit déjeuner on se remet aux recherches, pour tout avouer c'est aussi fatigant que si on refaisait une nouvelle fois le parcours.

Lincoln : J'ai trouvé, je pense que c'est celui-ci.

Clarke : Oui, il va te falloir une grande quantité de Magie pour préparer la potion. On t'aidera au mieux mais c'est toi l'expert ce coup ci.

Lincoln : Ok apportez-moi les fleurs multicolores, une dizaine devrait suffire.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe.

Lincoln : Clarke occupes toi de préparer la fleur de la seconde épreuve, je m'occupe de la formule.

Clarke : Ok, (embrasse son front) petit dose d'énergie. Tu vas en avoir besoin, mettons-nous au travail.

Lincoln : Merci, oui commençons.

Il nous faut le reste de la journée pour préparer tout, Lincoln est concentré à son maximum si bien que son Halo devient peu à peu doré à son tour.

Lexa : Demi-dieu ?

Clarke : Oui, le fait que son parent divin n'est pas encore apparu me conforte dans l'idée que Lincoln est le fils de la Déesse Déméter.

Lexa : Tu resplendis mon ami, tu te sens bien ?

Lincoln : Parfaitement bien, j'ai finit.

Je claque des doigts et mon arc apparaît dans mes mains, je trempe le bout de ma flèche dans la potion et L'esprit apparaît une nouvelle fois devant nous.

Esprit de la Terre : Je vais vous emmener à ma Maitresse, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés. Vos amis risquent d'en payer le prix sinon.

Lincoln : Je suis sur que c'est la bonne formule.

Clarke : Je te fais confiance ne t'inquiètes pas.

Esprit de la Terre : (Claque des doigts) Voici l'endroit où repose ma maitresse, j'espère que vous réussirez.

Clarke : Ok écartez vous on ne sait jamais.

Je tends mon arc au maximum et vise, je commence à chanter doucement. Mon Halo divin m'entoure et la douleur dans mon cœur reprend de plus belle, je serre les dents et lâche ma flèche.

Clarke : La Déesse Déméter.

Je pose un genou à terre en finissant mon chant, je suis complètement épuisée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de recommencer à chanter avant un moment, j'espère que nous avons réussit du premier coup.

Lexa : Regarde….

Devant nos yeux ébahis la Déesse apparaît, resplendissante de lumière et tout sourire. Vu que je suis déjà à genoux je me contente de baisser la tête en signe de respect.

Déméter : Merci Jeune Héros, bravo mon fils je suis fière de toi.

Lincoln : Alors c'est vrai, je suis votre fils ?

Déméter : Oui, je t'offre une faucille et le pouvoir de contrôler les moissons. Nul ne pourra te vaincre grâce à cette arme, le pouvoir des moissons te permettra d'aider les peuples à replanter ce qui a été détruit. Et voici des anneaux pour ta future femme, j'espère que tu me la présenteras ?

Lincoln : Je ne sais pas quoi dire ?

Déméter : Ne dis rien, nous aurons le temps de parler plus tard. Quand à vous Clarke et Lexa recevez ma bénédiction, Hermès se trouve enfermé dans son Royaume. Il ne sera pas évident d'y accéder, mais une fois que tu seras prête, tapes dans tes mains et je t'ouvrirai le chemin. Ma fille a donné le pouvoir à son fils de voyager dans les Royaumes il vous sera nécessaire pour rentrer. Je vais rejoindre les autres, prenez un peu de repos un combat difficile vous attend.

(Halo Doré)

Lincoln : Bon, je pense que nous pouvons rentrer.

Je tente de me relever sans grimacer pour ne pas inquiéter Lexa mais c'est mal la connaître si j'espère lui cacher.

Lexa : Je vais te porter, tu n'es pas en état de marcher.

Clarke : Je suis désolée ce sort pompe mon énergie, mais ça va je t'assure.

Lincoln : Rejoignons nos amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Lexa me prend dans ses bras et j'enfouie ma tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux, j'ai vaguement conscience qu'on retrouve les garçons avant de me faire transporter ailleurs. Au final j'ai du perdre connaissance car je me réveille dans un lit douillet, Lexa dort près de moi et je referme les yeux encore trop fatiguée pour tenter de parler. Cela devient vraiment difficile d'utiliser la Magie sans m'épuiser tout de suite, il va falloir que je trouve une solution.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, si tu as finit de faire la marmotte, on pourrait aller manger ?

Clarke : J'ai dormis longtemps ?

Lexa : Pratiquement une journée, tu dois avoir faim.

Clarke : Oui, tout le monde va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, j'aimerai que tu acceptes que Monty augmente son sort. Tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme là, j'ai peur pour toi.

Clarke : Très bien je le ferai si ça peux te rassurer, mais d'abord allons manger.

Lexa : Nous avons encore perdu un mois, et notre fatigue s'accumule.

Clarke : Je sais.

Bien que faible j'arrive à marcher pour rejoindre la salle des banquets qui heureusement pour moi ne contient que Raven et Wells qui discutent tranquillement.

Raven : Hey la Belle au Bois Dormant est de retour parmi nous ?

Clarke : Oui et je meure de faim, ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, je vous explique.

Après avoir expliquer la situation à Wells et Raven tout en mangeant je me tourne vers Lexa pour chercher son approbation.

Lexa : Ils vont adorer, vous pensez que ça prendra combien de temps pour tout préparer ?

Clarke : Je dirais deux heures si vous m'aidez.

Raven : Bien sur qu'on va t'aider, Lexa préviens Lincoln et Wells tu te charges d'occuper Octavia pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Et surtout tiens la éloignée le plus possible des jardins.

Clarke : Avec Raven on se charge du reste, Lexa je te laisse prévenir tout le monde. Envoi John chercher Indra et Aurora, je suis sure qu'ils voudront leur présence.

Wells : Je fais quoi pour occuper O ?

Lexa : Séance d'entrainement, défies la elle ne pourra pas résister.

Wells : C'est sûr, ok à dans deux heures alors.

Lexa : (Embrasse Clarke) Ne forces pas trop, tu sais que la Magie t'épuise plus que d'habitude.

Clarke : Raven fera le plus gros du boulot ne t'inquiètes pas.

On se sépare et Raven et moi on fonce préparer tout pour que la demande de Lincoln soit magique. Raven se charge de pratiquement tout et le résultat est magnifique. Je rajoute l'effet clairière et je souris en voyant Lincoln et Lexa arriver, Lincoln se jette dans nos bras pour nous remercier et nos amis arrive un à un.

Clarke : Tu as tes alliances, j'aimerai t'offrir une chose.

Lincoln : Tiens, que fais-tu ?

Clarke : Ma Mère divine m'a apprit à ensorceler les alliances, comme cela vous vous retrouverez toujours en cas de séparation. Aller tiens-toi droit, ta future fiancée arrive….

D'un mouvement de poignet je lance les musiciens et Octavia regarde les yeux brillants Lincoln sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Bellamy soutient sa mère qui semble heureuse d'être là et Indra prend son fils dans ses bras. Lincoln s'approche et pose délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Octavia qui croit rêver en le voyant s'agenouiller.

Lincoln : Je voulais attendre pour faire ma demande, mais je ne peux plus. Tu es entrée dans ma vie comme une tornade et tu as tout chamboulé, je t'aime au delà des mots et je ne souhaite qu'une chose passer ma vie à tes cotés. Octavia veux tu m'épouser ? (Sort l'écrin et lui tend)

Octavia : Oui, mille fois oui (Saute à son cou et l'embrasse).

Lincoln passe l'anneau à son doigt, les alliances seront pour le mariage et embrasse à nouveau Octavia sous nos applaudissements. Harper a organisé un grand bal et après avoir profité de la soirée j'entraine à l'extérieur Lexa pour lui montrait une surprise.

Lexa : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Clarke : Fermes les yeux c'est une surprise.

Elle obéit sans hésite et je l'entraine vers une source d'eau chaude, j'ai allumé des bougies par tout et enchanté un violon pour qu'il joue une douce mélodie. Une fois arrivées à destination je m'écarte de ma fiancée et me déshabille avant d'entrer à l'eau complètement nue.

Lexa : Clarke, que fais-tu ? Où sommes-nous ?

Clarke : Ouvres les yeux mon cœur….

Lexa me dévore des yeux et je lui souris tendrement, elle regarde en souriant autour d'elle mais ses yeux reviennent bien vite sur moi. Je vois qu'elle commence à se déshabiller pour me rejoindre et une fois fait, je l'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : Ca te plait ?

Lexa : Tu es parfaite, je ne te mérite pas.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, tu es tout pour moi. Surtout n'en doute jamais, maintenant tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Lexa : Oui Princesse.

Lexa se jette sur mes lèvres et je colle un peu plus mon corps au sien, qu'importe le temps passé avec elle je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à chaque caresse, chaque baiser. J'espère que cette sensation ne disparaitra jamais. Après une nuit magique l'heure des réunions avaient sonné, il était temps de mettre en place un plan pour aller dans le Royaume d'Hermès.

Clarke : Très bien, 25 soldats de ma Garde personnelle nous accompagneront. Le reste sera à ta disposition Harper, n'hésites pas à les utiliser au besoin. Ensuite il nous faut déterminer qui nous accompagne, sachant qu'Harper, Bryan et Emori sont occupé avec leur Royaume. A combien on devrait partir ?

Lexa : Je pense que 8 serait bien, il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop nombreux non plus.

Clarke : Très bien, Merlin tu peux nous servir de guide ?

Merlin : Oui je me suis déjà rendu dans le Royaume du Seigneur Hermès, je pense savoir retrouver son palais.

Clarke : Très bien, Wells de part ton don tu nous seras d'une grande aide.

Wells : Je ne compte pas vous laisser partir sans moi.

Lexa : Luna, Roan, Raven, John ça vous dit ?

John : Je pense que je serai utile cette fois ci.

Raven : J'ai finit les pièces, tout le monde peut te faire apparaître près de lui dorénavant.

Clarke : Parfait, Anya j'aimerai que tu viennes aussi pour t'occuper des soldats et gérer Raven. (Sourire)

Raven : Méchante (Boude)

Anya : (Rire) Je m'en occupe, je vais tout préparer. Quand partons-nous ?

Clarke : Dans trois jours, nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos avant de partir.

Monty : Bien, pour augmenter ton sort il nous faut six personnes de plus.

Lexa : Ellios, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, John, et Lincoln se sont proposés.

Clarke : Vous êtes sur, ça ne va pas être agréable.

Bellamy : Laisses nous t'aider stp, c'est notre devoir aussi de te protéger.

Lexa : Laisses-les faire mon amour, tu vois bien que c'est supportable pour nous.

Clarke : Merci, vas-y Monty je suis prête.

L'incantation lancé le poids sur mon cœur s'allège et je regarde avec inquiétude mes amis qui me sourient avec confiance. Une fois l'enchantement finit Lexa me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse rassurée de me voir sourire à nouveau. Je suis dans ma chambre avec Lexa quand mon cœur se serre et j'entends de nouveau la voix de Gaia raisonner à l'intérieur de ma tête. Grâce à notre lien Lexa entend aussi et se rapproche de moi pour me serrer contre elle.

Gaia : Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, je prendrai ta vie et crois moi tu souffriras mille morts Princesse.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas peur de vous !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** Hermès

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions partis, grâce à Monty le sort noir qui m'affecte semble moins puissant. Je regarde mes amis pour être sure que tous vont bien et Merlin se met près de moi en souriant.

Merlin : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui, je vérifiais juste que tout le monde allait bien.

Merlin : Nylah m'a chargé de te dire que vous vous reverrez bientôt, elle aide les Dieux à préparer la guerre.

Clarke : Comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas parler à tes proches ?

Merlin : Car ils sont aux champs Elysées, comme ton Père, Finn ou Costia. Nylah a choisi de rester dans l'entre deux monde ce qui fait que nous pouvons communiquer.

Clarke : J'aimerai qu'elle trouve la paix, mais elle est vraiment têtue.

Merlin : Non, son devoir est de te protéger. Elle le fera jusqu'au bout, même dans la mort. J'entends la voix de Gaia te parler souvent ces temps-ci, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Je m'efforce de l'ignorer, la douleur est moins forte et du coup elle n'apprécie pas vraiment.

Merlin : Que dirais tu de continuer notre apprentissage, cela te changera les idées.

Clarke : Avec plaisir oui.

Les heures suivantes furent consacrées à l'apprentissage de divers sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres, si bien que sans m'en rendre compte mes soucis avaient fini par disparaître. Nous étions rassemblés autour du feu, finissant notre repas tranquillement quand les ennuis ont commencé.

Anya : Il manque deux soldats à l'appel, c'est vraiment étrange.

Lexa : Comment c'est possible nous étions tous là au début du repas ?

Clarke : Est-ce qu'il y a des traces de lutte ?

Luna : Non rien, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparu.

Merlin : Magie, surement. Le Royaume de Seigneur Hermès en est remplit, et c'est un Dieu joueur.

Clarke : Crois-tu qu'ils sont en dangers ?

Roan : Je peux toujours prendre quelques soldats et partir les chercher ?

Clarke : Non, je préfère que nous restions groupés.

Merlin : Je ne les pense pas en danger, mais le mieux est de rester sur nos gardes à partir de maintenant.

Lexa : Anya dit aux soldats de rester toujours trois par trois, quand à nous, restons ensemble.

Raven : Je vais demander aux vents de me prévenir en cas de dangers.

Clarke : Merci Rav, Merlin tu peux placer des protections autour de notre camp ?

Merlin : Oui je vais en rajouter, il va falloir s'attendre à de nouvelles surprises rapidement.

Pendant que tous s'occupaient, je fermais les yeux en sentant une nouvelle fois la voix de Gaia m'envahir. A chaque fois qu'elle me parle, je me trouve faible pendant des heures, j'aimerai vraiment trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de m'atteindre comme ça.

Gaia : Alors Princesse, on se sent mal ?

Clarke : Pourquoi vous obstinez vous, vous savez que je continuerai la quête quoi que vous me disiez.

Gaia : Je sais oui, je suis venu te montrer un avant-gout de ce qui va t'arriver prochainement.

Aussitôt une vision m'envahit, une bataille Dieux contre Titans se déroule devant moi. Mes amis m'entourent, mais très vite je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Lexa n'est pas près de moi et j'ai les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, je suis entrain de déchainer mon pouvoir des âmes sur l'armée de Pike qui s'écroule telle un château de cartes. Je finis par comprendre ce qui m'a mise dans cette état, Lexa et Aden sont étendus par terre dans une marre de sang. Monty est près d'eux protégé par Jasper qui semble blessé aussi. En vérité, Jasper semble autant possédé que moi et je comprends rapidement pourquoi en voyant le corps de Maya près de lui. Petit à petit je détache mes yeux du corps de Lexa et j'essaye de repérer le reste de mes amis, Nathan, Roan et Lincoln sont eux aussi allongés au sol et mon cœur se brise un peu plus en voyant la détresse du reste de mes amis qui se battent en pleurant. Je me regarde une nouvelle fois, je suis la seule à ne pas pleurer. Je suis entourée d'un halo noir, l'armées des 13 royaumes se fait décimé mais ma colère est telle que je ne le remarque même pas. Je finis par remarquer que la plupart de mes amis sont à terre, seul reste debout près de moi Merlin, Bellamy et Luna qui se battent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Une Horrible douleur me traverse le cœur et je tourne la tête vers Pike qui me sourit, il est contrôlé par Gaia. Je sens mon cœur emplit de ténèbres se resserrer et je m'écroule à terre en hurlant revenant à la réalité par la même occasion.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Merlin, Clarke ne se sent pas bien ?

Merlin : Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Lexa : Non, notre lien fonctionne mal quand nous sommes dans un Royaumes Magique ou en présence de Dieu.

Merlin : Gaia lui a montré….

Clarke : Tais toi Merlin.

Lexa : Clarke ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, une manipulation de plus pour me faire abandonner. Nous devrions dormir, ne t'inquiètes pas ça ira.

Je pars m'allonger profondément secouée par ce que je viens de voir, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke est distante depuis son étrange vision, je vois bien qu'elle ne se sent pas bien mais elle refuse de me parler. Trois soldats de plus ont disparu, malgré la surveillance pourtant renforcée. Cela se passe toujours la nuit, Clarke a les traits tirés je sais qu'elle ne dort que peu. Ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état je me rapproche de Raven, Roan et Merlin pour savoir enfin se qu'elle me cache.

Merlin : Clarke m'a interdit de vous en parler.

Roan : Nous sommes sa famille, c'est idiot.

Raven : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin, ça fait 3 jours qu'elle ne desserre pas les dents.

Merlin : Je ne peux rien dire, je regrette mais Clarke m'a sauvé je ne trahirai pas une demande qu'elle m'a fait.

Lexa : Je suis inquiète, nous le sommes tous stp.

Merlin finit par nous raconter, Wells, Anya et John se sont approchés pour l'écouter aussi. Un silence total règne entre nous et Clarke tourne la tête dans ma direction. Je donne une impulsion à mon cheval et me porte à ses cotés, sans un mot je lui tends la main et entrelace nos doigts.

Lexa : Je ne mourrai pas, aucun de nous ne le fera. On va empêcher tout cela ensemble d'accord ?

Clarke : J'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est assez dur.

Lexa : Cela n'arrivera pas, n'en veux pas à Merlin de nous avoir parlé. Il s'inquiète pour toi, comme nous tous.

Clarke : Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est juste je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Cette vision j'espère juste que ce n'est pas la réalité, parce que Lexa je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Lexa : Je serai toujours là, souviens toi que Gaia fait tout pour te manipuler. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, je suis désolée de vous avoir tenu dans l'ignorance j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Lexa : C'est rien, on va s'installer pour la nuit et dormir un peu.

Le camp fut rapidement monté et après le repas je prends Clarke contre moi qui s'endort aussi tôt. Mes amis la regardent avec inquiétude et je leur souris tentant de les rassurer.

Raven : Il va falloir interroger Aden, Maya et Jasper si c'est une vision prophétique ou pas.

Wells : Ce Royaumes semble sans fin, Merlin quand arriverons nous au palais ?

Merlin : Je ne peux le dire, le temps est toujours faussé dans les Royaumes Magiques. Mais je reconnais cet endroit, la dernière fois que je suis venu il m'a fallu deux jours de plus pour rejoindre le palais.

John : Je vais allez prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, et demander à Aden et aux autres s'ils ont fait des rêves sur ce qu'a vu Clarke.

Roan : Elle semble plus calme dans tes bras, si ce qu'a vu Clarke est réel il va falloir mieux se préparer.

Lexa : Nous n'en sommes pas là, John va prendre des nouvelles mais ne les inquiètes pas pour le moment. Ramènes Monty, je préfère prévoir, Clarke semble faible ces temps ci.

Merlin : Gaia lui pompe son énergie, la dernière personne que j'ai vu lutter autant contre un sort noir était Arthur.

John : Je reviens, (Disparaît).

Raven : On connaît tous ce qui est arrivé à Arthur, on ne laissera pas faire ça à Clarke.

Merlin : Il faut qu'elle évite l'utilisation de la Magie le plus possible, le sort l'atteindra moins comme cela.

Wells : On la protégera, on ne la laissera pas passer du coté des ténèbres.

Merlin : Le mieux pour ça et de rester en vie, Clarke vous aime elle ne supportera pas de vous perdre. Surtout toi Lexa, je pense que te perdre la détruirait.

Lexa : Je sais, comme cela me détruirait si je venais à la perdre aussi.

John : (Apparaît) Nous voilà.

Monty : Je vais m'occuper de Clarke.

Wells : Utilises le sort sûr le reste de nos compagnons, tous veulent aider.

Luna : Oui, ça lui fera du bien.

Monty : Très bien, mais si elle râle vous vous en occupez.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne dira rien.

Une fois que Monty est finit John le raccompagne et revient nous expliquer les dernières nouvelles.

John : Le Roi Kane et le conseil vont bien, pas de signe de l'armée de Pike depuis l'attaque du Royaume d'Harper. Aden a fait des rêves étranges, mais il n'arrive pas à voir exactement. Maya et Jasper eux n'ont rien vu pour le moment mais Maya m'a dit qu'elle sentait que cette vision n'était pas complètement fausse.

Lexa : Très bien, pour le moment on ne peut rien y faire. Dormons, demain une nouvelle journée sera là et il sera temps de prendre des décisions.

Une fois les tours de gardes attribués, je m'endors rapidement l'esprit préoccupé.

 **POV Clarke :**

Encore cette vision d'horreur, cela fait comme pour la guerre contre Azgeda. Sauf que celle-ci ne fait que changer, un coup je vois mes amis tous morts, puis que Lexa et Aden et les autres blessés. Un autre coup ils combattent à mes cotés, je n'arrive pas à séparer le rêve de la réalité. Ce qui est sur c'est que dans tous je perds le contrôle sous la douleur et fait un vrai massacre avec mes pouvoirs avant d'affronter Pike et de mourir. Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas déranger le repos de Lexa je m'écarte d'elle et m'assois près de Luna qui monte la garde plus loin.

Luna : Cauchemars ?

Clarke : Oui, toujours le même. Mais jamais la même version, mais dans toutes je deviens un monstre.

Luna : Non Clarke, nous serons tous là pour t'arrêter au besoin.

Clarke : Je pense que le problème c'est que justement vous n'êtes plus là.

Luna : On se laissera pas faire, même s'il ne reste qu'un d'entre nous debout il sera à tes cotés.

Clarke : Je sas (Triste).

Luna : La lune est belle ce soir tu ne trouves pas ?

Clarke : Si, j'ai toujours adoré regarder les étoiles. Souvent Lexa me rejoint sur le toit des écuries pour le faire.

Luna : Je sais enfin où vous disparaissez. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Entoure Clarke dans ses bras) Hey, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Clarke : (Pose sa tète contre sa poitrine) Tu as besoin de repos aussi.

Luna : Lex, des soldats ont encore disparu. Il n'en reste plus qu'une dizaine, il va falloir s'activer.

Clarke : Je pense que ça fait partit d'une épreuve, mais pour le moment je ne n'en suis pas sûre.

Lexa : On en peut qu'avancer jusqu'au palais, on verra là-bas.

(Brume Magique)

Clarke : DEBOUT !

Tous mes amis se réveillent en sursaut sous mon appel, Merlin et John comprennent vite la situation et se rapprochent de nous. Les autres mettent trop de temps à réagir et disparaissent sous la brume, je lance un regard paniqué à Lexa qui me serre la main pour ne pas me perdre. Merlin et Moi, on lève la main et une puissante barrière nous protège tout les 5 quand la brume arrive sur nous. Plusieurs heures passent ainsi et au petit matin il ne reste qu'un camp désert et nous cinq.

Luna : Voilà qui complique les choses, on fait quoi ?

John : Je peux essaye de me téléporter pour les retrouver ?

Clarke : Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Merlin : Clarke a raison, le château ne doit pas être loin.

Lexa : Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie que la brume nous surprenne encore une fois.

On marche toute la journée, vu que nos chevaux ont aussi disparu et finalement on arrive devant un palais immense.

Merlin : Nous sommes enfin arrivés, il nous faut attendre le messager maintenant.

Clarke : Le messager ?

Merlin : Oui, un des serviteurs d'Hermès.

Lexa : Autant s'installer alors, on se sait pas combien de temps cela prendra.

John : Ce Royaume est vraiment beau, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Clarke : C'est vrai, et c'est paisible, c'est agréable.

Luna : On en viendrait presque à oublier que nos amis ont disparu, que nous sommes en guerre et au milieu d'une quête. (Rire)

Lexa : Oui presque à oublier. (Sourire)

La nuit est tombée quand un messager s'approche enfin de nous en s'inclinant.

Messager : Bienvenu Sir Merlin et vous jeunes Héros, le Seigneur Hermès vous accordera une entrevu si vous parvenez à retrouver vos amis.

Clarke : Ainsi c'est lui qui les détient, pourquoi ne sait-il pas tout ce qu'il se passe et que nous sommes là pour l'aider ?

Messager : Mon Maitre est victime d'un sort puissant, il a oublié qu'il était un Dieu et ne pense qu'à s'amuser.

Lexa : Fantastique, et comment fait-on pour retrouver nos amis ?

Messager : Vous voyez ce sablier géant il vous indique le temps qu'il vous reste pour votre mission, soit 1 jour. Votre Magie marche ici soyez inventifs et vous trouverez vos amis. (Disparaît)

Merlin : Bien je pense que dormir attendra il nous faut un plan.

Luna : Oui c'est certain.

Lexa : De quels sorts disposons-nous pour retrouver quelqu'un au juste ?

Clarke : Il y en a plusieurs ?

Merlin : Oui, mais on devrait lancer le plus puissant.

Clarke : Très bien je t'aiderai.

Lexa : Non il te faut éviter la Magie, je le ferai.

Merlin : Ce n'est pas possible, seule Clarke a la puissance nécessaire pour m'aider. Par contre tu pourras garder le sort actif une fois effectué avec moi ça limitera l'implication de Clarke.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ira, depuis que Monty a encore allégé ma douleur je me sens bien mieux.

Lexa : Très bien, il vous faut quoi pour lancer le sort ?

Merlin : Rien, on va juste se concentrer sur nos amis et la route devrait s'éclairer.

Lexa : C'est là que j'entre en jeu ?

Merlin : Oui, tu es prête Clarke ?

Clarke : Oui allons-y.

Je me concentre et ma Magie m'envahit, cela fait du bien de la sentir à nouveau couler en moi même si mon cœur se serre face à son utilisation. Je récite le sort avec Merlin et plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'il ne se passe rien, au bout de dix minutes d'effort le chemin s'illumine devant nous et Lexa prend le relai de ma Magie pour me permettre de me reposer.

Lexa : Allons-y !

Malgré la douleur sévère que je ressens à nouveau je prends la route sans une plainte de ma part et suis Lexa qui a pris la tête de notre groupe. Luna pose sa main sur moi et me regarde étrangement avant de prendre la parole.

Luna : Tu as mal n'est ce pas ?

Sachant qu'il était vain de lui mentir je me contente de lui sourire faiblement et sans un mot de plus on continu à marcher. John et Luna m'encadre de chaque coté, si je suis honnête il m'aide plus à marcher qu'autre chose. Lexa et Merlin concentrer sur le sort n'on pas remarquer mon état de fatigue, finalement on arrive devant un lac. Ne voyant rien je lance des lumières magiques tout autour de nous pour apercevoir ce que nous devons faire. Ce simple sort me fatigue encore plus et je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre pendant que mes amis inspectent les lieux.

Lexa : Regardez il y a une plateforme au milieu du lac, le chemin est par là.

Luna : Je vais y aller, je suis la meilleure nageuse.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne, Merlin, John restez avec Clarke on revient vite.

Merlin : D'accord.

John : Au besoin lancez votre pièce.

Clarke : Faites attention à vous.

Lexa m'embrasse et se déshabille avec Luna, elles rentrent dans l'eau et je lance les lumières au dessus d'elle pour continuer à les voir évoluer.

 **POV Lexa :**

L'eau était gelée et après un sort pour nous réchauffer on nage vite vers la plateforme, les lumières de Clarke au dessus de nous et on finit par y arriver au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Messager : Vos amis sont placés sur différentes plateforme autour du lac, vous voyez ces cordes ?

Lexa : Oui, à quoi servent-elles?

Messager : L'un d'entre vous devra les tenir, au fur et à mesure que l'autre délivrera les prisonniers la corde se tendra. Si vous n'arrivez pas à la retenir elle cédera et tout espoirs pour le reste de vos amis sera finit.

Luna : En gros la corde maintien en place les plate forme c'est cela ?

Messager : Oui, bonne chance. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Je reste, tu nages plus vite que moi.

Luna : Oui c'est certain, ça ira ?

Lexa : Je ne lâcherai pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

Luna : Je sais, j'y vais.

Je vois Luna plonger et je me saisis fermement des cordes, bien décidé à ne rien lâcher tant que nos amis ne seront pas en sécurité. Grace aux lumières de Clarke je vois Luna atteindre une plate forme et commencer à ramener quelqu'un, si tôt qu'ils quittent la plateforme la corde commence à se tendre mais je ne bouge pas. Luna arrive rapidement avec un soldat et le dépose près de moi avant de sauter à nouveau dans l'eau. Le même schéma se répète pendant plus de deux heures, il y a 20 soldats autour de moi, nos amis doivent être plus éloignés. La tension dans la corde est forte mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Luna met environ dix minutes à revenir maintenant et je souris en voyant que son halo devient au fur et à mesure doré. Un autre Demi-Dieu se révèle, Luna reviens avec Raven et je souffle de soulagement.

Luna : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa : Et toi ?

Luna : Je me sens bien, c'est étrange je me sens forte alors que je devrai être fatiguée.

Lexa : Tu es entrain de réveiller ton pouvoir divin, profites en ça ne dure pas.

Luna : Hooo je vois je n'avais pas remarqué mon halo, j'y retourne alors.

Après une heure de plus, Anya, Wells et Roan sont près de moi. La tension dans la corde devient difficile à gérer et je serre les dents voyant Luna revenir avec un soldat.

Lexa : Combien encore ?

Luna : 4, je commence à fatiguer mais j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Lexa : Ok je t'attends, tu commences à m'éblouir avec ton halo. Tu vas bientôt atteindre ton plein pouvoir, le retour du bâton va être une bonne fatigue. Mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas à l'eau à ce moment là.

Luna : Je me dépêche.

20 minutes plus tard deux autres soldats sont près de moi et Luna s'écroule à mes pieds.

Lexa : Luna, tiens le coup stp.

Luna : Je n'en peux plus, il en reste deux mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de les ramener.

Lexa : Tu es un Demi-Dieu aussi et plus encore tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que tu n'abandonnes jamais. Lèves toi, ces soldats méritent de rentrer chez eux, tu es leur seul espoir.

Luna : Je vais les ramener ensemble, je ne pourrais faire qu'un aller-retour. Toi ça va ?

Lexa : Je tiendrai, tu le dois aussi.

Un dernier regard et Luna plonge une dernière fois à l'eau, je sens les gouttes de sueur couler le long de mon dos. Mes mains et bras ne sont plus que douleur pourtant je ne bouge pas et garde les yeux rivés sur Luna qui revient en trainant les soldats restants. Elle finit par atteindre la plateforme et je lâche enfin les cordes dans un gémissement de douleur. Avant de m'écrouler je jette la pièce et John apparaît près de nous, il nous transporte près de Clarke et Merlin et ma douleur est telle que je manque de perdre connaissance.

(Halo Doré)

Séléné : (Regarde Luna en souriant) Bonjour mon enfant, je suis fière de toi.

Luna : Vous êtes ?

Séléné : Je suis Séléné la Déesse de la Lune, tu as accomplis un grand exploit, enfin vous deux. Personne n'avait réussit cette épreuve avant vous je vous félicite.

Luna : Je suis votre fille ?

Séléné : Oui, vous êtes tous des Demi-Dieux impressionnants, ma fille pour t'aider dans cette quête je t'offre la lumière de la Lune. Tu ne peux l'utiliser que la nuit mais elle t'octroie de grand pouvoir. Quant à toi fille d'Achille je t'offre le pouvoir de voir la nuit comme en plein jour. Princesse Clarke ne perdez pas courage, nous sommes tous là pour vous aider à vaincre Gaia. Je sais que vous réussirez, recevez ma bénédiction, nous nous reverrons mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Merlin comment vont nos amis ?

Merlin : Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures.

Clarke : Bien, Occupes toi de soigner Luna je m'occupe de Lexa. Ensuite John si ça ne te déranges pas, tu nous ramèneras au palais.

John : Bien sur.

Lexa : Je vais bien, gardes tes forces (Grimace).

Clarke : Ne discutes pas Lex je ne suis pas d'humeur stp.

Voyant le regard noir de Clarke je m'allonge près d'elle et elle me soigne en me regardant tendrement. Je me sens si bien que je finis par m'endormir, la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer c'est le palais d'Hermès et les yeux bleus de ma Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa et Luna épuisées par les derniers événements se sont endormies et nous sommes rentrés à notre camp devant le palais, Une fois rassurés sur l'état de nos amis nous n'avons pas tardé à les suivre dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était réveillé et on explique les derniers événements à nos amis endormis.

Raven : La Lune, classe je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de tester tes nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Luna : Non, j'étais épuisée.

Roan : (Embrasse) Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Wells : Que fait-on maintenant ?

Messager : Mon Maitre va vous recevoir, juste vous Princesse Clarke et vous Sir Merlin les autres attendront.

Lexa : Je viens aussi, pas question de la laisser.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur joue) Je vais revenir, au moindre problème Merlin viendra vous chercher.

Merlin : Je veillerai sur elle, tu as ma parole Commandante.

Lexa : (Souffle) D'accord, ne fais rien de stupide stp.

Clarke : (Colle son front à celui de Lexa) Puissions nous nous retrouver.

Un dernier baiser, une étreinte avec mes amis et nous voilà partis.

Raven : Puisse les vents te protéger mon amie.

Je souris en sentant une brise me caresser la joue et regarde Raven avant de suivre Merlin dans le palais. Le palais est magnifique et j'ouvre grand les yeux devant tant de merveilles.

Messager : Mon Maitre va vous recevoir, bonne chance.

On attend depuis un moment quand le Dieu fait son entré, il s'assoit sur son fauteuil et nous regarde en souriant.

Hermès : Je me suis bien amusé en vous regardant sauver vos amis, que voulez vous ?

Merlin : Seigneur Hermès vous souvenez vous de moi ?

Hermès : Non je devrai ?

Merlin : Oui Seigneur, je suis venu plusieurs fois ici. Vous avez oublié une chose importante, nous sommes là pour vous la rappeler.

Hermès : Toi jeune Princesse, tu es bien silencieuse.

Clarke : Je suis Clarke Princesse du Royaume de Skyland. Je suis Elue des Dieux, Championne choisie pas la Déesse Hestia pour vous éveiller et combattre les Titans qui menacent nos Royaumes. J'ai déjà réveillé le Seigneur Dionysos, Pan, la Déesse Déméter et de nombreux autres aussi et maintenant c'est votre tour.

Hermès : Je ne suis pas un Dieu, juste magique non ?

Clarke : Si vous l'êtes, Le Dieu Hermès, messager des Dieux.

Hermès : Messager (réfléchis) Cela ne me dit rien, mais si vous retrouvez mon caducée peut être je me souviendrai.

Merlin : Vous n'avez plus votre bâton ? Vous ne le laissez pourtant jamais, où est-il ?

Hermès : Mon serviteur va vous montrer, il me semble que c'est important que je le récupère.

Clarke : Très bien, une fois fait, vous acceptez que je vous éveille ?

Hermès : Si tu le désires oui, bien que je ne comprenne pas en quoi cela est important.

Messager : Suivez moi, votre entrevu est terminée.

Après un dernier regard sur le Dieu qui semble plongé dans d'intenses réflexions je suis Merlin pour rejoindre nos amis dehors. Une fois près d'eux je prends Lexa dans mes bras, je supporte de moins en moins la séparation c'est pathétique.

Lexa : Je t'ai manqué Princesse ?

Clarke : Ne te moques pas.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Jamais mon amour.

Messager : Le Caducée de mon maitre se trouve être protégé par de puissants sorts noirs, et des créatures maléfiques il ne sera pas aisé de lui ramener. Beaucoup de messagers ont perdu la vie en essayant, (Claque des doigts).

On apparaît tous dans une forêt et je repère vite le caducée au sommet d'un arbre plus qu'immense.

Raven : Avec le vent je peux le récupérer sans problème.

Clarke : Je doute que se soit aussi simple.

Reine Harpie : En effet, je suis la Reine des Harpies et je vais vous faire payer au centuple ce que vous avez fait à mes enfants depuis le début de tout ceci Princesse.

Anya : Soldats en position de combat !

Aussitôt qu'Anya a donné l'ordre une pluie de créatures s'abat sur nous. Ma cape me soulève en l'air et je me saisi de mon arc tentant d'atteindre la Reine. Raven balaye les Harpie en déclenchant de forte rafale, Roan, Wells, John, Luna et Anya taillent en pièces n'importe quelle créature qui ose s'approcher de Lexa qui grimpe à l'arbre à toute vitesse. Je lève la main et aide Lexa grâce à l'Air à grimper plus vite, je rajoute une barrière autour d'elle en plus de la sienne et je cherche des yeux la Reine. Je pourrai utiliser le pouvoir de mon arc mais je sais qu'une fois fait j'utiliserai trop d'énergie et ne pourrai plus éveiller le Dieu Hermès. Je me contente donc de tirer flèche après flèche tout en surveillant Lexa du coin de l'œil. Je vois que la Reine vole dans sa direction et sans que je lui dise ma cape m'emmène devant elle, encochant une nouvelle flèche je la vise et elle s'arrête d'avancer en me regardant méchamment.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher.

Reine Harpie : Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je suis plus forte, plus rapide que toi ou que ta flèche.

Clarke : Crois-tu, ce n'est pas n'importe quel arc que je tiens.

Reine Harpie : Peu importe, je vais tous vous découper en morceau.

J'essaye de gagner du temps sachant que Lexa est presque arrivée jusqu'au bâton, La Reine fonce alors sur moi et je décoche ma flèche. Elle l'évite mais je réussis tout de même à la blesser, je jette un coup d'œil à mes amis et mon cœur se serre quand je vois que des soldats sont à terre.

Reine : Tu vas mourir Princesse….

Elle fonce vers moi et d'un simple mouvement ma barrière s'active et elle s'écrase dessus lourdement, je tire mon épée et un balai aérien s'installe entre nous. Griffe contre lame, je suis faible à cause du sort ce qui fait que mes coups ont moins d'impact sur mon ennemi et pourtant je la blesse plusieurs fois. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa descendre, quelque chose ne va pas je le sens. Je perds la Reine de vu et me concentre sur Lexa qui peine à descendre, Raven la voit et court dans sa direction en levant les mains. Rassurée je reprends le combat et après un moment je réussis à enfoncer ma lame dans le cœur de la Reine qui s'écroule non sans me laisser une vilaine griffure qui je ne sais comment à traverser ma barrière.

Raven : Clarke, Lexa ne va pas bien.

Les créatures sentant leur Reine morte s'envolent et je fonce vers Lexa pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : Qu'as tu fait encore ?

Lexa : (Sourit) Je n'ai pas vu un serpent, il m'a mordu pendant que je désactivais les sorts noirs autour du caducée.

Clarke : Et après tu te demandes encore pourquoi j'ai peur de ces bestioles, ne bouges pas je vais te soigner.

Je passe ma main au dessus de son poignet et fronce les sourcils en sentant l'étendu de la blessure, mince il va me falloir une grande quantité de Magie pour la soigner. Merlin étant occupé avec les soldats je ne peux lui demander de l'aide et ne voulant pas que le venin progresse encore je laisse exploser toute ma Magie pour soigner ma fiancée. Merlin sentant toute ma puissance se tourne vers moi inquiet mais n'a pas le temps d'intervenir pour me relayer. Mon cœur se serre de douleur, je serre les dents pour ne laisser rien transparaitre et continu jusqu'à que Lexa soit complètement hors de danger et endormie. Je lève la tête et vois que tous mes amis sont blessés plus ou moins grièvement et que Merlin est débordé.

Clarke : John tu peux nous ramener ?

John : (Grimace) Oui, c'est juste mon bras qui est touché ne t'inquiètes pas ?

On apparaît tous dans le camp et John se laisse tomber sur un lit en grimaçant. Roan soutient Luna qui a l'air d être la plus amochée de mes amis. Merlin soigne Wells et Raven est elle aussi allongée sur un lit sous la surveillance d'Anya qui dirige les soldats restants debout. Je suis épuisée et la douleur n'aide pas, Je ferme les yeux et dépose un baiser sur le front de Lexa avant de m'approcher de Luna et Roan.

Roan : Je suis nul en sort de guérison, je me sens vraiment inutile.

Clarke : Tu ne l'es pas, tiens lui la main je m'en occupe.

Roan : (Inquiet) Tu devrais laisser faire Merlin, tu as utilisé trop de pouvoir pour Lexa.

Clarke : J'ai encore plein d'énergie ne t'inquiètes pas, aller fais ce que je te dis ça va faire mal.

Toujours inquiet et ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser Roan finit par s'exécuter tout en me surveillant. Luna a plusieurs blessures, les Harpies sont connues pour maudire leurs griffes ainsi il me faut beaucoup de puissance pour en venir à bout. Soulagée de voir mon amie se reposer tranquillement je m'occupe de Roan qui est simplement blessé au poignet.

Roan : Ca va ?

Clarke : Tu sais que Merlin ne peut pas tous nous soigner, et John ne peut pas aller chercher Monty à chaque fois.

Roan : Je repose ma question, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Je suis fatiguée Grand frère et j'ai peur.

Roan : (Prend dans ses bras) Je sais petite sœur, j'aimerai pouvoir échanger nos places. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, cette quête va finir par te tuer Clarke.

Clarke : (Toujours dans ses bras) J'ai besoin que tu me promettes une chose ?

Roan : Tout ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : Ne me laisses pas devenir une personne mauvaise, ne me laisses perdre le contrôle de ma Magie. Ne me laisses pas devenir un monstre, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cela.

Roan : (Ressert son étreinte) Je t'en fais la promesse, mais toi promet moi de ne pas oublier que nous sommes nombreux à t'aimer. Penses y avant d'utiliser ta Magie, je suis sur que ça t'empêchera de déraper.

Merlin : Tout le monde est soigné et dort, nous devrions dormir aussi.

Roan : Je m'occupe de gérer avec Anya pendant que vous vous reposez.

Je me glisse près de Lexa et après avoir posé mon bras autour d'elle et je m'endors paisiblement. Plusieurs heures plus tard ce sont des éclats de voix qui me réveille. Anya hurle sur un soldat, après avoir vérifié l'état de Lexa je me dirige vers elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : Un problème ?

Anya : Tu peux le dire, ces traitres veulent rentrer. (Désignant trois Soldats)

Soldats : Je ne suis pas un traitre, seulement j'ai un fils et une femme que j'aimerai revoir. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui et je dois aussi m'occuper de sa famille maintenant.

Anya : Tu as un devoir envers la Princesse Clarke, tu t'es engagé dans sa Garde en connaissant les risques.

Clarke : Anya ça suffit, combien de soldats sont tombés aujourd'hui ?

Anya : 6, 5 autres sont hors de combat pour un moment les autres sont soignés et ces traitres en font partit.

Soldats : Je ne suis pas un traitre !

Anya : Non pire un lâche.

Clarke : ANYA !

Anya regarde avec mépris les trois soldats qui se ratatinent sur eux, je me tourne alors vers John et prends la parole.

Clarke : John je veux que tu ramènes les corps et les blessés graves à leur famille avec Anya stp. Quand à vous je vous libère de mon service, vous pouvez rentrer le Prince John vous ramènera aussi. Je n'oblige personne à rester près de moi, je comprends que vous n'ayez plus confiance en moi et vous assure que vous pouvez partir au besoin.

Suite à ma déclaration personne ne parle, John obéit et Anya et lui disparaissent avec les soldats. Raven s'approche de moi et pose la main sur mon bras sentant mon trouble.

Clarke : Ils n'ont plus confiance en moi, je peux comprendre je suis trop faible pour les protéger.

Raven : Tu inverses les rôles là, c'est à eux de te protéger.

Clarke : Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'être plus puissante, avec Merlin ça va être bientôt possible.

Raven : Plus tu seras puissante, plus le sort noir te fera souffrir. Ce n'est pas la solution, tu dois te ménager.

Clarke : J'ai besoin que ma Garde croit en moi, si ce n'est plus le cas je ne suis plus digne d'être l'héritière de mon Royaume et encore moins l'Elue des Dieux Rav.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Rassurée de voir Lexa en forme je lui fais un tendre sourire et l'embrasse.

Clarke : Rien d'important, je vais manger un morceau.

Je m'éloigne le cœur lourd sans lever la tête, Lexa me rattrape et m'oblige à la regarder.

Lexa : Parles moi stp.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, ma Garde perd confiance en moi.

Lexa : Alors pourquoi les soldats sont agenouillés devant toi ?

Je me tourne vivement vers le reste des Soldats et je regarde sans comprendre ce qu'ils font. Un sergent s'avance vers moi, suivit de tous les autres et posent leurs deux genoux à terre avant de pendre la parole.

Sergent : Nous avons confiance en vous Princesse, ces hommes qui sont partis ne nous représentent pas. La Commandante Anya à raison ce sont des lâches, moi et les autres soldats on vous jure une loyauté absolue Princesse. On se bâtera pour vous, car vous êtes courageuse et que votre quête est juste. Nous somme honorés de vous servir, ne doutez pas de vous. Vous êtes les plus grands héros des 13 Royaumes et vous plus que n'importe qui méritez notre dévotion Princesse.

Après sa tirade le Sergent baisse la tête suivi des autres soldats, Lexa me prend la main pour me ramener à la réalité et c'est d'une voix brisée par l'émotion que je reprends à nouveau la parole.

Clarke : Merci Sergent, merci à tous pour cette marque de confiance. Relevez-vous mes fidèles soldats, prenez du repos pendant que nous éveillerons le Dieu Hermès.

Sergent : Merci votre Altesse. (Se relève).

Clarke : Comment vous appelez vous Sergent ?

Liam : Liam Princesse.

Clarke : Merci Liam pour tes paroles, je ne les oublierai jamais.

Il me regarde avec admiration et s'en va vers les autres soldats pour manger et se reposer. Lexa prend ma main et accompagnées de nos amis on rejoint le palais du Seigneur Hermès.

Messager : Sir Merlin et vous jeunes Héros suivez-moi, mon Maitre vous attend.

Une fois arrivée devant le Dieu je lui remets son bâton en chantant la chanson pour lui permettre de réveiller ses souvenirs. Les paroles de Liam m'ont fait tellement de bien que mon cœur se serre à peine quand je commence la mélodie. Mes amis me regardent avec confiance et je vois peu à peu le Dieu revenir à lui.

Gaia : Stupide Princesse, je t'arracherai tout ce que tu aimes. Je t'en fais le serment !

Mon cœur se compresse mais je continu à chanter et arrivée à la fin je reste debout observant le Dieu baigné de lumière. Je serre les dents pour ne pas m'écrouler et on s'agenouille tous devant lui qui nous regarde avec bienveillance.

Hermès : Merci, je me souviens. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire mais d'abord le Royaume du Prince John est attaqué, à la sortie de mon palais vous serez tous transportés là-bas pour aider. Vos amis et votre armée aussi, j'ai installé une nouvelle barrière et placer son Royaume sous ma protection. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des ennemis déjà en place mais nul n'osera fouler son Royaume à nouveau sans connaître ma colère. Princesse Clarke je te remercie, je fais de toi un Messager. Tout les Royaumes te sont à jamais ouverts, recevez ma bénédiction et mes remerciements. Maintenant aller un Royaume a besoin de vous, nous nous reverrons. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis votre entrée dans mon Royaume, bonne chance.

(Halo Doré)

Une vague d'énergie nous traverse ce qui permet à mon corps de récupérer bien plus vite et de faire partir la douleur un temps. On court rejoindre les Soldats restés à l'extérieur. On rejoint Anya et John et on leur explique la situation, je vois John serrer les dents et je pose ma main sur son bras.

Clarke : On va rejoindre ta famille je te le jure.

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées on se retrouve dans son Royaume, Octavia se jette dans nos bras et sans plus de cérémonies on fait route vers le château du Roi Elias.

Lexa : John combien de villages possède ton Royaume ?

John : Une cinquantaine, mais ils sont éloignés les un des autres.

Clarke : Jasper, Roan, Luna, Ellios, Nathan, Bryan et la moitié de la Garde je veux que vous fassiez route vers ces villages et que vous protégiez le peuple.

Lexa : Anya et Persée vous vous positionnerez autour du Château avec le reste de la Garde pour le protéger.

Ellios : Et vous ?

Clarke : Si c'est comme d'habitude, Pike doit être au château pour installer un pentacle Noir. Avec un peu de chance vu que nous sommes arrivés tôt cette fois ci il n'aura pas le temps de l'utiliser.

Lexa : John ton père se refugiera dans la chambre des Enchanteurs aussi ?

John : Non ce fou préférera se battre plutôt que de faire cela, il sera sûrement avec notre armée. Mon frère Kyle n'a que 8 ans, il l'a surement laissé avec sa nouvelle femme à la chambre.

Clarke : Octavia et John on ira à la chambre en priorité.

Lexa : Linc, Aden et Bell vous restez avec moi, il faut trouver Pike.

Clarke : Raven, Maya et Wells je veux que vous restiez dehors à l'abri pour réceptionner les blessés, Merlin aussi j'ai besoin que tu les protèges.

Une fois le plan mit en place on se précipite dans le château, après un dernier regard entre Lexa et moi on se sépare. C'est une véritable boucherie, pire que d'habitude il y a peu de survivant à envoyer à Monty. Une colère monstrueuse m'envahit et je serre le poing promettant mille morts à Pike. John court dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre des Enchanteurs qui est ouverte, on croise des soldats mais d'un revers de la main je les expédie hors de notre route.

John : Majesté, Kyle vous êtes là ?

Enchanteur : (Mourant) Prince, vous êtes venu que les Dieux soit loués.

John : (S'accroupis) Où est ma famille ?

Enchanteur : (Larmes) La Reine est morte et votre père est partit combattre avec l'armée, le Général ennemi a votre frère. Il à dit que ça fera un bon sacrifice pour activer le Pentacle. Je suis désolé on a essayé de l'arrêter mais ses sorts sont trop puissant et son armée est apparu en plein milieu de la cour du palais.

John : Reposez vous, vous avez fait votre devoir. (Serre les dents)

Clarke : Je vais l'envoyer près de Monty, concentres toi sur ton frère tu vas le retrouver. Laisses couler ta Magie, ne la retiens pas elle te mènera à lui.

Je souris en voyant le halo de mon ami devenir doré, et pose mes mains sur lui pour lui donner plus d'énergie. Octavia nous protège en envoyant de vie à trépas tous les soldats osant nous approcher de trop près.

(Halo Doré)

Iris : Continus mon fils, je suis Iris Déesse de l'Arc-en-ciel et messagère d'Héra. Je t'offre le même pouvoir que la Princesse Clarke en faisant de toi un messager. Et aussi tu pourras contacter n'importe qui en jetant une pièce dans l'eau ou un miroir, ton frère est dans l'aile ouest au sommet de la tour. Recevez ma bénédiction, je dois vous laisser pour aider Hermès à présent.

Elle se penche pour embrasser le front de John qui s'illumine, on ne perd pas de temps et John nous téléporte dans la tour. Pike a un couteau sous la gorge de Kyle et est dos au mur entouré de Lexa, Aden, Lincoln et Bellamy.

Pike : Trop tard Princesse !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Première dispute

John : Lâchez mon frère, il est innocent.

Pike : C'est justement pour ça qu'il est parfait, Gaia sera plus forte comme ça.

Clarke : Prenez-moi à sa place, je ne me débâterai pas et personne n'interviendra.

Lexa : Clarke, non.

Clarke : Lâchez-le et je viens vers vous.

Pike semble hésiter, Bellamy et Octavia se sont décalés prêts à intervenir tandis que John et Lexa sont près de moi. Je m'avance doucement, Kyle a l'air terrifié mais il ne bouge pas.

Pike : Trop tard Princesse !

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste il tranche la gorge de Kyle qui s'écroule a terre et disparaît dans un halo Noir.

John : NON !

Je me jette sur Kyle, par miracle il est encore vivant. Je claque des doigts et Monty apparaît devant nous et comprenant rapidement la situation il accoure vers moi. Je déploie toute ma Magie pour le sauver, je sais qu'il y aura un prix et c'est donc sans surprise qu'Hécate apparaît devant moi.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Cet enfant est condamné, tu sais que le prix à payer sera grand.

John : Je paierai, sauvez le svp.

Hécate : Seule la personne qui effectue le sortilège peut payer le prix, Princesse le sort noir te pompe déjà ton énergie je te déconseille de faire plus.

Raven : Je suis désolée John, mais perdre Clarke maintenant alors qu'il reste tant de Dieux à éveiller encore.

John : Laisses le Clarke, (Pleurs).

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Clarke, nous avons besoin de toi.

Clarke : Je ne laisserai pas un innocent mourir, pas si je peux le sauver.

Hécate : Très bien ta décision est prise à ce que je vois.

Lexa : Clarke non, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Lexa, sauvez le Déesse je paierai le prix qu'il faut.

Lexa : Clarke, stp.

Hécate : Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu es notre meilleure chance contre les Titans ainsi je te demanderai le minimum pour le prix. Tu vas être fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée durant un moment.

Clarke : Très bien, merci de ne faire que ça.

Hécate : Je suis de votre côté…

(Halo Argenté)

Une vague d'énergie me traverse et Kyle respire, John se jette à son cou en pleurant et je me lève chancelante. Raven et Octavia me soutiennent, Lexa s'est éloignée sans un regard vers moi et mon cœur se fait plus lourd.

Monty : John je suis désolé mais ton père nous a quitté, ton Général t'attend pour te mettre au courant.

John : Merci, gardes, vous restez avec le Prince Kyle quoi qu'il arrive c'est compris ?

Soldat : Oui Majesté.

John : Clarke je ne sais pas comment te remercier, peux-tu m'accompagner voir où en est la situation ?

Clarke : J'arrive, Bellamy je veux que tu partes rejoindre l'autre groupe et que tu me fasses un point sur la situation stp.

Bellamy : J'y vais avec Brume, j'irai plus vite. Je te fais un rapport d'ici quelques heures, reposes toi aussi.

Je vois Bellamy décoller et avec un pincement au cœur quand mon regard tombe sur Lexa je suis John au palais.

John : Me voilà Roi !

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour ton père.

John : Il a toujours été insensé, il aurait dû rester dans la chambre et rien de tout ci ne serait arrivé.

Clarke : Il voulait protéger son Royaume, c'était un bon Roi.

John : C'est Kyle et sa femme qu'il aurait dû protéger, mon frère a perdu ses deux parents aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Mais il a encore son grand frère, il n'est pas seul et c'est le plus important.

John : Tu as sans doute raison, ça va avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Elle m'en veut de mettre mise en danger une fois de plus.

John : Je peux comprendre si Emori était à ta place je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'elle se moque de mon opinion comme ça.

Clarke : Son opinion est la plus importante pour moi, mais là ce n'était pas à elle de décider. Elle doit le comprendre, J'ai un devoir envers les 13 Royaumes et je le remplirai. De plus tu es mon ami, jamais je n'aurai pu me regarder à nouveau dans une glace si je n'avais pas tout tenter pour sauver ton frère.

John : Et je t'en remercie, tu es plus que mon amie tu sais.

Clarke : Toi aussi, Lexa doit comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas tout contrôler c'est tout.

On finit par arriver dans la salle du trône où les survivants du conseil du Royaume de John sont rassemblés. A sont entré ils s'inclinent tous et c'est le regard voilé qu'il s'assit sur le trône.

General : Majesté, heureux de vous voir en pleine forme. Les dégâts sont importants, la moitié de notre armée a été décimée et des centaines de victimes civiles sont à déplorer.

John : Bien, grâce à la présence de la Princesse Clarke et de notre groupe nous avons pu installer une infirmerie dehors avec le meilleur soigneur des 13 Royaumes dedans. Je veux que tous les blessés soient transférés là-bas.

General : Bien majesté.

Enchanteur : Le Seigneur Minotaure nous a dit qu'une puissante barrière a été placée autour du Royaume en plus de la sienne, nul ne peut plus passer sans autorisation.

John : Le Dieu Hermès a placé le Royaume sous sa protection, je veux qu'on envoie un messager au Conseil des 13 pour les tenir informé, maintenant je vais laisser la parole à la Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Majesté, comme vous le savez notre quête pour éveiller les grand Dieux a commencé. Dionysos et Hermès sont les premiers à s'éveiller et bien d'autres tel que Déméter, Pan ou Perséphone. Notre priorité est de continuer l'éveil des Dieux avant que la guerre contre les Titans ne commence. Mais avant cela, un grand conseil va être tenu, pour savoir notre prochain mouvement.

John : Je veux que vous envoyiez des messagers dans les 13 Royaumes, plus les iles solitaires. Le conseil se tiendra dans 15 jours, d'ici là nous allons nous atteler à reconstruire le Royaume.

Enchanteur : Il faut aussi vous couronner, Majesté.

John : Après le conseil, pour l'instant prenez du repos et occupons-nous du peuple.

Tous quittent la salle et John s'avachit sur son fauteuil, je pose ma main sur son épaule et le laisse un peu seul. Un domestique m'emmène à une chambre et une fois dedans je m'effondre dans le lit terrassée par une grande fatigue. Foutu Magie, j'aimerai bien tomber sur celui qui a inventé les lois de la Magie histoire de lui faire passer l'envi d'inventer des lois stupides. Je souffle en attendant Lexa arriver, grâce à notre lien je sais parfaitement qu'elle est en colère mais qu'elle fait au mieux pour se contenir.

Lexa : Tu devrais dormir, le retour de Bellamy ne se fera pas avant plusieurs heures.

Clarke : Lexa je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu as pris ta décision point.

Clarke : Ne réagis pas comme ça, ne te fermes pas.

Lexa : Que veux-tu que je te dise au juste, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire la dedans.

Clarke : Tu sais bien que je prends en compte ton avis, bien plus que celui des autres. Mais ne me demandes pas de renoncer à qui je suis car je ne le ferai pas, même pour toi.

Lexa : Tu es inconsciente, regardes toi….Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes, on se démène pour que le sort noir t'atteigne le moins possible pour au final jeter tous nos efforts comme ça.

Clarke : Tu aurais préféré que je laisse mourir un enfant, le frère de John peut être ?

Lexa : Si ça peut te sauver et t'éviter de souffrir oui sans hésiter.

Clarke : Ma vie n'est pas plus précieuse que celle d'un autre, tu te trompes.

Lexa : Non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu as des responsabilités envers ton Royaume, envers les autres aussi, et là par ta stupidité et ton entêtement tu ne peux pas les assumer.

Clarke : (Colère) Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire si tu penses cela.

Lexa : (Colère) Très bien Princesse comme il vous plaira.

Je la vois quitter la chambre en claquant la porte et je ne peux empêcher une larme de tomber. Elle ne comprend décidément rien, parfait si elle pense que je suis incapable de m'occuper de mes devoirs je vais lui prouver le contraire. Je rejoins la salle d'eau pour prendre un bain essayant de faire partir ma fatigue mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Je serre les dents aux souvenirs des paroles de Lexa et m'habille rapidement. Je sors et tombe dans le couloir sur Raven et Octavia, visiblement en chemin pour venir me voir.

Clarke : Vous tombez bien, je vais partir dans des villages pour aider. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Raven : Clarke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, je vois bien que tu es en colère.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, vous venez ou pas ?

Octavia : On vient, on s'inquiète juste pour toi tu sais.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais parfaitement bien. On se rejoint aux écuries, on prend les chevaux volants on ira plus vite. (Regard dur)

Je m'éloigne d'elles rapidement et avertie John de mon départ, il recevra le rapport de Bellamy à ma place. Après avoir mangé un morceau je rejoins les écuries où Raven, Lincoln et Octavia m'attendent.

Lincoln : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, le premier village est à environ une journée de cheval d'ici deux heures nous devrions y être grâce à Zéphyr et ses frères.

Aden : Clarke, attends je peux venir stp ?

Clarke : Ta sœur sait que tu es là ?

Aden : Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation, je suis adulte.

Clarke : Non mais tu as besoin de la mienne, je préfère que tu restes près d'elle. Tu veilleras sur elle à ma place comme ça.

Aden : (Triste) Très bien, quand reviens tu ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Dis à Lex que je, en fait laisses tomber ne lui dis rien. Veilles sur elle, je vous ferai parvenir des messages ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aden : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais elle ne le pensait pas.

Clarke : Je sais, ça n'en reste pas moins blessant.

Aden : (Prend dans ses bras) Je veillerai sur elle je te le promets.

Clarke : Merci petit frère, on y va.

Depuis ma dispute avec Lexa mon cœur semble se briser à chaque respiration, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Les autres me suivent sans un mot et on commence à s'éloigner. Je croise brièvement le regard interrogatif de Lexa et je m'éloigne du palais le cœur lourd. J'aurais au moins dû lui dire au revoir mais je suis encore trop remontée contre elle, tant pis travailler me changera les idées.

Zéphyr : Tu es triste Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, voler avec toi chasse ma mauvaise humeur.

Zéphyr : Tant mieux, on fait la course avec les autres ?

Clarke : Linc, Rav, O, Zéphyr veut faire la course, vous êtes prêts à prendre une leçon ?

Raven : Dans tes rêves oui.

Octavia : Le dernier arrivé est de corvée de repas.

Lincoln : Marché conclu.

C'est dans un bel éclat de rire qu'on prend le départ, voilà c'est ce qu'il me faut en ce moment. Juste moi et mes amis profitant de simples moments de bonheur, finalement Zéphyr est moi sommes arrivés premier et Octavia pour son plus grand malheur dernière. C'est donc en râlant qu'on atterrit, je me dirige vers le chef du village pour prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il faut faire, à peine on a posé le pied par terre que tous s'agenouillent devant nous.

Clarke : Relevez-vous braves gens, qui est le chef du village ?

Chef : Moi Princesse, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Clarke : C'est plutôt à nous de vous aider, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Chef : Et bien nos récoltes et nos maisons ont été détruites et on manque de soigneurs.

Clarke : Très bien, Lincoln tu t'occupes des récoltes, Octavia et Raven des reconstructions et moi je vais aider vos soigneurs.

Chef : Merci Princesse, vos compagnons sont partis au nord en promettant de revenir très vite.

Clarke : C'est normal, je vous suis.

Après avoir travaillé une partie de la journée et de la nuit à l'infirmerie je rejoins les autres installés autour du feu pour prendre un peu de repos. J'ignore si c'est parce que je suis toujours en colère contre Lexa mais ma fatigue semble m'avoir quitté. Je m'installe et après avoir pris à manger je prends la parole.

Clarke : Alors vous en êtes où ?

Lincoln : Demain en fin de journée tout devrait être remis en ordre de mon côté.

Clarke : Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie.

Lincoln : Non, mais je pense que tu peux aider les filles.

Raven : Oui, il reste pas mal de maisons à construire.

Octavia : Un enfant m'a dit que le village voisin a lui aussi été durement touché.

Clarke : Nous irons une fois fini, enfin si vous voulez. Si vous préférez rentrer je comprendrai.

Raven : Ne sois pas bête, on reste avec toi.

Je souris en voyant la confirmation des autres et le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement. Ma nuit fut des plus horrible et c'est complètement épuisée que je me réveille. Lexa me manque mais je suis têtue, donc je fais mine de rien et rejoins les filles pour les aider. Je sais que je ne dois pas trop utiliser la Magie mais mon orgueil en a pris un coup et je veux prouver à Lexa que je peux encore servir. C'est donc en serrant les dents face à la douleur dans mon cœur que j'utilise sort après sort durant toute la journée. La journée finit le chef à organiser une petite fête pour nous remercier et c'est dans une bonne ambiance que j'attaque le repas.

Chef : Je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous êtes nos sauveurs.

Clarke : Nous sommes contents d'avoir pu aider, si l'autre groupe passe par là dites leurs de rentrer au palais.

Chef : Bien, maintenant mangeons.

Raven : Clarke tu devrais aller dormir, tu as une mine affreuse.

Clarke : Je vais bien, et puis de toute façon je dors mal

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je dors toujours mal loin de Lexa…..

Lincoln : Tu lui as reparlé ?

Clarke : J'ai levé mes barrières mentales, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

Raven : Ce que tu peux être têtue des fois, quoiqu'elle t'ait dit elle ne le pensait pas.

Clarke : Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Octavia : Et si tu nous racontais, on est là pour ça.

Lincoln : Nous sommes vos amis, ça nous rend triste de vous voir comme ça.

Je me décide à leur raconter notre dispute et pendant un moment personne ne parle.

Lincoln : Si ça avait été Octavia j'aurai sans doute agis de la même façon qu'elle, mais elle a parlé sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. Tu sais très bien que ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Si tu veux mon avis elle doit être aussi triste que toi et le fait que tu sois partie sans vous expliquer ne dois pas arranger les choses.

Raven : Linc à raison, Anya est pareil que Lexa voir encore plus renfermée quand elle a peur pour moi. Elle t'aime, elle veut juste te protéger.

Clarke : En gros c'est ma faute.

Octavia : Non, si j'avais été à ta place j'aurai agis exactement pareil. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de t'aimer et de vouloir te protéger à tout prix.

Clarke : Sans doute, bien profitons de la soirée et allons-nous coucher. Nous avons encore beaucoup de villages à secourir.

Après une nuit une nouvelle fois agitée, on reprend la route vers un autres village. Le même schéma se répète pendant une semaine, je ne m'économise pas et évidement la douleur est plus forte que jamais. Je suis entrain de lancer un sort sur une maison quand une douleur plus grande que les autres me fait tomber à genou, mon anneau se met à briller mais je n'y fait pas attention. Raven me voyant à genou se précipite sur moi et me regarde avec inquiétude.

Raven : Clarke, tu dois te reposer.

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Je vais bien.

Raven : NON ! Je n'ai rien dit pendant une semaine mais là stop, il est temps de rentrer.

Clarke : Il y a encore beaucoup de villages à aider.

Raven : D'autres s'en occuperont. Clarke, tu ne dors pratiquement pas et tu manges à peine.

Clarke : Lexa me manque c'est tout, je vais bien.

Lexa : Non tu ne vas pas bien.

Clarke : (Tourne la tête) Que fais-tu là ?

Lexa : Tu m'as appelée Clarke.

Clarke : Pas du tout, je vais très bien.

Lexa : Si regardes ton anneau, tu m'as appelée.

Je regarde et effectivement mon anneau brille, je souffle et tente de me relever. Raven s'est éloignée nous laissant discuter et une fois face à Lexa je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça.

Clarke : Est-ce que tu le penses ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que non, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connais. J'ai eu peur et j'étais blessée que tu ne m'écartes de ta décision sans même en parler.

Clarke : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, mais je te dois des excuses aussi. Je n'aurai pas dû t'écarter comme cela, cette semaine loin de toi a été interminable.

Lexa : Tu m'as manquée aussi, Aden a menacé plusieurs fois de m'assommer.

Clarke : (Rire) Il voulait venir.

Lexa : Je sais, il m'a raconté. Même en colère contre moi tu lui as dit de veiller sur moi, dès que tu es partie j'ai voulu te rattraper mais on m'a retenue en disant qu'un peu d'air ne nous ferait pas de mal. C'est le plus mauvais conseil qu'on m'ait donné jusqu'à présent, je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, je suis désolée stp rentres avec moi.

Clarke : (Se met dans les bras de Lexa) D'accord, excuses acceptées.

Octavia : A la bonne heure, maintenant on va pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit et se reposer un peu.

On rit un peu et j'embrasse Lexa tendrement, ma colère complètement évacuée à présent la fatigue revient et Lexa doit pratiquement me porter pour rentrer. Une fois au palais je me cale dans les bras de Lexa et m'endors aussi tôt savourant d'avoir ma fiancée à nouveau près de moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Elle a trop forcé, cela fait trois jours que Clarke dort. Merlin et Monty ont dit qu'elle c'était surmenée, je me sens coupable d'avoir pu lui dire de telles choses. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle en a fait autant, Octavia m'a raconté leur périple. Kane et le reste des Monarques arrivent demain pour le couronnement et le conseil. Si Clarke ne se réveille pas, cela va compliquer les choses.

(Halo Doré)

Morphée : Ne t'inquiètes pas Commandante, Clarke se repose dans mon Royaume.

Lexa : Il faut qu'elle soit là demain, le conseil et le couronnement ne peuvent se faire sans sa présence.

Morphée : Elle sera là, la vision qu'elle a eu de votre possible avenir va devoir être éclairci. J'ai tout expliqué à Clarke mais elle refuse de se servir d'Aden et de son cercle pour l'aider.

Lexa : En quoi on pourrait l'aider, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra et Aden pense pareil.

Morphée : Très bien alors convaincs ta belle, son désir de vous protéger et tel qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de toutes les possibilités que vos dons permettent.

Lexa : Merci de m'avertir Seigneur.

Morphée : Elle va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais Commandante, ne la laisse pas tomber à nouveau.

Lexa : Plus jamais Seigneur, merci.

(Halo Doré)

Je regarde une dernière fois Clarke entrain de dormir et me décide à rejoindre mon frère et Monty pour leur parler. Je marche dans les couloirs perdus dans mes pensées quand une tornade brune me saute dans les bras.

Lexa : Jason que fais-tu là, je croyais que vous n'arriviez que demain.

Jason : Je suis trop content de te voir, Maman et Papa ont pu partir plus tôt. Tu vas bien, et Clarke alors vous avez réveillez le Dieu Hermès il est comment ?

Lexa : (Rire) Doucement petit monstre, où sont tes parents ?

Jason : Avec John et les autres Roi et Reines. Je me suis éclipsé pour vous retrouver avec Clarke, elle est où ?

Lexa : Elle dort, mais elle sera là demain.

Jason : Elle a encore fait n'importe quoi n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Ta sœur est têtue, mais je suis en partie responsable cette fois aussi.

Jason : Plus têtue que toi

Lexa : (Sourire) J'en ai bien l'impression, alors raconte-moi où en sont tes leçons ?

Jason : Ça va, Maitre Titus est trop sévère mais ça va.

Lexa : C'est vrai qu'il est sévère, mais il est juste.

Jason : Oui, par contre je n'ai pas osé en parler mais je crois que ma Magie se déclare.

Lexa : Clarke est la seule personne que je connaisse qui a eu sa Magie avant l'âge requis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu suives ses traces. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Jason : Je ne veux pas inquiéter Maman et Papa et puis je voulais montrer à Clarke d'abord.

Lexa : D'accord on verra ça demain alors, et si pendant que tes parents parlaient tu me montrais tes progrès à l'épée ?

Jason : Oui, tu vas voir je suis fort maintenant.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas mon grand.

L'après -midi se passe ainsi, je dois avouer que Jason m'a fait oublier mes soucis un instant. Aden nous a rejoints et c'est dans une joyeuse ambiance que nous partons manger. Je me dirige vers Kane et Abby pour les saluer et en me voyant arriver, ils me sourient.

Kane : Lexa je suis heureux de te trouver en pleine forme.

Lexa : Merci Majesté, je suis également ravie de vous voir.

Kane : Ha non, ma belle-fille m'appelle Marcus pas Majesté.

Lexa : (Sourire) Marcus, Clarke dors mais elle sera là demain pour le conseil.

Abby : Comment va-t-elle ?

Lexa : Un peu de repos lui fait le plus grand bien, et pour vous tout va bien ?

Abby : Oui, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à dire durant le conseil de demain.

Kane : En attenant mangeons, et racontes nous un peu vos aventures. Jason qui ne m'a pas lâché s'assoit près de moi et le repas se passe agréablement. Une fois finit je rejoins Clarke dans la chambre, je glisse mon bras autour d'elle et m'endors pensant à tout ce qu'il nous faut encore accomplir.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'adore le Royaume de Morphée, plus de douleur ou de fatigue. Si Lexa, mes amis et famille étaient présents je ne m'en n'irai jamais d'ici.

Morphée : Il te fait retourner dans ton temps Princesse, penses à ce que je t'ai dit. Tes compagnons sont là pour t'aider, il ne faut pas hésiter à te servir d'eux. Dirigez-vous au Royaume du Prince Nathan quand vous serez prêts, là-bas vous trouverez la Déesse Aphrodite. Merlin et Maya vous guideront, tu peux compter sur eux.

Clarke : Je le sais, est ce que tout se passe bien de votre côté ?

Morphée : Oui, nous réveillons beaucoup de Dieux Mineurs. Nous serons prêts ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois éclaircir cette prophétie, c'est important et cela nous donnera un avantage.

Clarke : Je le sais, merci de votre accueil Seigneur. Votre Royaume est avec celui d'Hestia mon préféré.

Morphée : Tu seras toujours la bienvenu ici, maintenant pars.

J'ouvre les yeux et je souris en voyant Lexa contre moi, cette semaine sans elle était longue.

Lexa : Trop longue, bonjour mon amour.

Clarke : Bonjour, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

Lexa : Quatre jours, le conseil doit se tenir aujourd'hui, le couronnement demain. Tes parents et Jason sont là, comment te sens-tu ?

Clarke : Reposée, bien j'ai le droit un bisou maintenant ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Princesse.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous rejoignons tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, à peine arrivée Jason me saute dans les bras et je souris en refermant mes bras autour de lui.

Clarke : Salut petit frère, contente de te voir.

Jason : Moi aussi, tu t'ais assez reposé ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, mais j'aimerai bien manger.

Il sourit en se décalant de mes bras pour aller faire un câlin à Lexa qui semble fondre dans ces petits bras.

Clarke : Je dois m'inquiéter que tu préfères épouser mon frère plus que moi ? (Sourire)

Jason : À non beurk, je ne peux pas épouser ma sœur. Et puis je me marierai avec Sarah, d'ailleurs je vais la rejoindre à plus tard les filles.

Lexa : Au moins c'est clair, (Sourire)

Roan, Raven, Aden et Octavia me serrent dans leurs bras et on commence à manger tranquillement. Mes parents finissent par arriver et je vais les rejoindre en souriant.

Clarke : Papa, Maman (Prenant dans ses bras) Je suis contente de vous voir.

Kane : Moi aussi ma Princesse, te sens tu mieux ?

Abby : Tu n'as encore pas été raisonnable n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Cette quête ne me permet de l'être. Comment allez-vous ? Le Royaume ?

Kane : Le Royaume se porte bien, bien que le peuple réclame sa Princesse.

Clarke : Je reviendrai au plus vite près de vous.

Abby : Je l'espère, bien prenons notre repas tranquillement avant que le conseil ne commence.

Une fois finit on rejoint la salle du conseil, tous les Monarques, conseillers et Héritiers sont là. On s'installe tous et c'est Kane qui prend la parole en premier.

Kane : Nous savons comment l'armée de Pike arrive dans les Royaumes sans détruire les barrières, elle passe sous terre grâce à la Magie de Gaia. Sachant cela, nos meilleurs enchanteurs et Magiciens cherchent une solution.

Wells : Je connais peut être une solution, dans mon grimoire il y a une formule complexe de barrière ultime.

Merlin : Oui ce sort est bien mais demande beaucoup de Magie, néanmoins il me semble judicieux de l'employer.

Kane : Bien, nous étudierons donc ce sort avec votre accord Majesté.

Wells : Bien sûr, je vous le ferai parvenir.

Kane : Ensuite, notre armée est divisée sur les différents Royaumes et les Iles solitaires pour parer à toute éventualité. Je pense aussi qu'il est temps de souhaite la bienvenu au Roi Bryan.

Bryan : Merci Roi Kane, mon peuple est jeune mais nous vous aiderons autant qu'il le faut.

Kane : Nous sommes tous d'accord pour accueillir les iles solitaires dans notre coalition, ce qui faut que maintenant nous ne sommes plus 13 Royaumes mais 14. Des objections ?

Tous approuvent et après différents autres éléments c'est enfin à moi de prendre la parole.

Clarke : Comme vous le savez les Dieux Hermès et Dionysos ont été éveillés avec succès, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres Dieux mineurs mais qui ont une grande Importance par leur savoir. Comme Déméter, Pan ou Perséphone avec leur éveil ça ne fait que renforcer nos rangs. Ensuite d'autres Demi-Dieux se sont déclarés durant l'aventure, le Roi Bryan est le fils du Dieu Pan qui lui offert comme don d'ensorceler ses ennemis grâce à une flute magique. Il sera un grand atout pour le combat à venir, Le Roi John a quand à lui été reconnu comme le fils de la Déesse Iris. Messagère d'Héra et Déesse de l'Arc-en-ciel, comme don elle a accordé à son fils le pouvoir de voyager dans les différents Royaumes existants qu'ils soient magique ou non. Il peut aussi vous contacter grâce à une surface réfléchissante, telle que l'eau ou un miroir. Aussi au vu des événements je vous demanderai d'avoir toujours à portée de main un miroir ou d'être près de l'eau. Cela facilitera notre correspondance, et vous serez averti plus rapidement en cas de danger. La Princesse Harper a été reconnue par la Déesse Thémis, Déesse de la justice qui lui accordait le don d'être invincible dans l'eau. Je propose donc qu'elle soit chargée de diriger la flotte pendant la Guerre avec la Princesse Luna qui elle a été reconnue par la Déesse Séléné. Déesse de la Lune elle lui a accordé le don de la lumière Lunaire, bien que ce don ne fonctionne que la nuit il n'en reste pas moins redoutable et allié à celui de la navigation je pense qu'elles seront parfaites pour ce rôle.

Kane : Des objections ?

Tous approuvent et après un moment à discuter des différents stratagèmes pour la future flotte je reprends la parole.

Clarke : Bien le Prince Jasper a quant à lui été reconnu par la Déesse Tyshée, Déesse de la chance. Evidement son don est la chance ce qui nous sera bien utile allié à son don d'invocation. Le Prince Monty a quant à lui pour parent Divin le Dieu Aclépios. Dieu de la Médecine, il a prouvé qu'il était le plus grand soigneur des Royaumes à de nombreuses reprises. Je propose qu'il forme différents soigneurs pendant les prochains mois, ainsi nous serons mieux préparés. En cas de besoin nous pouvons toujours venir le chercher grâce au Roi John ou moi-même.

Abby : Je vous propose mon Royaumes pour accueillir vos élèves Prince, il vous sera donné tout ce qu'il faut.

Monty : Merci Majesté, j'accepte avec joie et je me réjouis de travailler avec vous de nouveau Maitre.

Abby : Il semblerait que ce soit vous qui deveniez le Maitre maintenant. (Sourire)

Kane : Bien tout le monde approuve cela ? Parfait donc je vous invite à envoyer vos futurs soigneurs dans notre Royaume dès votre retour dans les vôtres pour commencer les formations aux plus vite.

Clarke : La Princesse Raven a été reconnue quant à elle par le Dieux des Vents Eole, elle peut grâce à lui contrôler les Vents. Elle nous a déjà fait maintes fois preuves de ses talents, Le Prince Lincoln a lui été reconnu par la Déesse Déméter. Grâce au don qu'elle lui a accordé, il a pu sauver les récoltes du Royaume du Roi John. Le Roi Wells a été reconnu par la Déesse Perséphone, Déesse du Printemps et Reine des enfers elle lui a accordé le don de voir les esprits et de les commander. Il peut aussi comme le Roi John et moi-même traverser les différents Royaumes Magique à sa guise. Voilà qui conclut l'éveil des Demi-Dieux, d'autres sont à venir j'en suis sûre. Pour ce qui est du futur des grands Dieux dans trois jours nous ferons route vers le Royaume d'Evendil où nous attend la Déesse Aphrodite. Ensuite il faut savoir que Gaia m'a envoyé une vision des plus dérangeantes pour me faire abandonner la quête. Chose que je ne ferai jamais, j'irai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive mais il faut pour cela éclaircir cette vision. Je laisse la parole à la Commandante Lexa qui va vous expliquer la suite, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Lexa : Bien comme la dit la Princesse Clarke, Gaia lui a envoyé une vision. Grâce au don de mon frère Aden, de l'Enchantrice Maya et du Prince Jasper associé au pouvoir du cercle et de la Magie de Merlin nous allons essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair. Une fois le résultat obtenu on vous tiendra au courant du contenu de cette vision, ensuite les membres de la Garde doivent être renouvelés. Nous avons différents blessés et morts, je m'occuperai avec le Capitaine Ellios et le General Persée de les recruter. Après avoir parlé un moment entre nous il nous semble plus approprié que le General Persée et le Capitaine Ellios restent dans les différents Royaumes pour entrainer l'armée et aider le Roi Kane à monter une stratégie. Le Capitaine Anya prendra la place du Capitaine Ellios le temps du reste de la quête.

Kane : Décision judicieuse, je suppose que tout le monde approuve ?

Un tour de tables plus tard, pour mettre en place tout cela et Lexa reprend à nouveau la parole ce qui est étrange vu que normalement elle est sensée avoir fini.

Lexa : La Princesse Clarke ne vous a pas tout dis, elle est victime d'un sort noir qui se développe rapidement.

Clarke : Lexa !

Kane : Laisses là parler Clarke.

Je lance un regard noir à Lexa et me rassois dans mon fauteuil, comment peut-elle me faire ça.

Lexa : Merci Majesté, donc comme je le disais. Plus les pouvoirs de Gaia grandissent et plus le sort noir atteint le cœur de la Princesse. Grâce au Prince Monty et le Dieu Aclépios nous avons trouvé un moyen de lui enlever une partie de sa douleur en la partageant entre nous. Plus il y a de monde qui partage sa douleur et plus son mal s'amenuise et lui permet de vivre normalement. Je propose donc que des volontaires se désignent pour l'aider, je suis moi-même avec nos compagnons sous l'emprise de se sort et à part une légère gène je ne ressent rien.

Clarke : Il n'est pas question…

Abby : Silence ma fille, ce n'est plus à toi de parler.

Non mais c'est un complot ce n'est pas possible, Raven et Octavia évitent mon regard comme Monty et Roan ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient au courant. Par les Dieux ils vont m'entendre, ils ne se rendent pas compte.

Kane : Je suis évidemment volontaire pour cela.

Clarke : Père non !

Kane : Ma fille, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te protéger. Et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir faire cela si je comprends bien.

En effet tous se sont portés volontaires, même des personnes que je n'ai jamais vu.

Monty : Très bien le sort sera court, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Clarke : Mais enfin j'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans cette histoire non ?

Lexa : Non Princesse, je suis navrée mais notre devoir est de vous protéger et c'est ce que nous allons faire avec ou sans votre accord. Tenez-vous tranquille, vous savez comment ça se passe maintenant.

Raven : Acceptes, tu sais que c'est une bonne solution.

Roan : Tu es déjà fatiguée à cause du prix à payer, si on t'enlève cela, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

Octavia : Tu sais que nous avons raison.

Aden : Stp, laisse nous t'aider.

L'ensemble de mes compagnons me supplient de les laisser faire si bien que je finis par me rassoir sur mon fauteuil en silence. Monty lance alors le sort et vu le nombre de volontaires qu'il y a ma douleur est presque inexistante maintenant. Monty s'assoit fatigué et Merlin se rapproche de lui pour le soutenir.

Kane : Bien je pense que nous pouvons lever ce conseil, un autre se tiendra pour le futur départ. Il me semble que maintenant un couronnement doit se préparer.

John : Je vous remercie d'y assister, en attendant acceptez mon hospitalité.

Je sors de la pièce sans un regard vers Lexa et mes amis et sors dans les jardins prendre l'air avec Sky. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce qu'ont fait Lexa et mes amis. Même si je sais que c'est pour me protéger je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahis, qu'est ce qu'ils auraient fait si le conseil avait mal réagit et décidait de ne plus me faire confiance ?

Jason : Tu es triste Clarke ? Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Et mon grand, ce n'est rien. Que fais-tu là seul ?

Jason : J'ai senti que tu étais triste alors je suis venu, je le sais toujours quand tu es mal, triste ou heureuse. Comme il y a quelques jours, tu as été vraiment en colère puis très triste avant d'être de nouveau heureuse.

Clarke : (Réfléchis) Depuis quand ta Magie se déclare ?

Jason : (Gêner) Et bien, je voulais t'en parler à toi d'abord mais je n'étais pas sûr. Depuis que tu es partit ça fait ça, je pensais que c'était normal car j'étais ton frère.

Clarke : Ok on va demander à Merlin de regarder tout ça, Sky viens mon chien.

Jason : (Yeux brillant) Whaouuu il est devenu drôlement grand dis donc.

Sky : (Lèche Jason)

Jason : (Rire) Je sais faire ça aussi….

Et sous mes yeux ébahis Jason génère de la lumière entre ses mains.

Clarke : Bien petit frère il me semble que tu vas devoir être initié en avance.

Jason : Ca veut dire que j'aurai un cercle et tout ?

Clarke : Nous devons en parler avec Merlin d'abord et avec Papa et Maman si il nous confirme que ta magie est bien là.

Jason : Je t'ai battu, toi tu avais 10 ans quand ta Magie est apparu, moi j'en ai que 7….

Clarke : J'ai toujours dit que tu serais plus exceptionnel que moi, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Jason : (Fier) Allons voir Merlin alors, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va dire. Et Clarke, Lexa et les autres ils veulent juste te protéger, ne leur en veux pas de t'aimer aussi fort que toi tu les aimes.

Clarke : Depuis quand es-tu aussi sage toi ?

Jason : Depuis toujours (Sourire).

Clarke : C'est ça, viens (Claque des doigts)

J'apparais devant Merlin qui discute tranquillement avec Roan, les deux regardent ailleurs gênés et pendant un moment je me demande si je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être fâchée.

Jason : Clarke ne vous en veux pas, donc Maitre Merlin on a une chose à vous demander.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas drôle, je voulais les faire marcher un peu.

Jason : Tu es cruelle, ils étaient vraiment inquiets.

Clarke : Bref Jason à raison je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que vous l'avez fait pour me protéger et je vous en remercie même si j'aurai préféré d'autres méthodes.

Roan : Tu n'aurais jamais accepté, et nous on ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir en permanence.

Clarke : Ce qui est fait est fait, Merlin je pense que la Magie de Jason s'est déclaré tu peux vérifier ?

Merlin : Biens sur, viens là.

Pendant qu'il examine magiquement mon frère je lui raconte ce qu'il m'a dit et montré et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il confirme mes soupçons.

Merlin : Et bien mon jeune ami, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un jeune homme promis à de grandes choses.

Jason : Je veux juste être assez fort pour protéger Clarke et Lexa ainsi que tous mes amis et le Royaume aussi.

Clarke : Tu le seras j'en suis sûr.

Merlin : Je pourrai me charger de son instruction, comme cela il resterait près de toi.

Jason : Dit oui stp, je suis trop triste quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Clarke : Merlin tu n'y penses pas, il a 7 ans et la quête c'est trop dangereux pour lui.

Merlin : Je resterai toujours avec lui, il ne lui arrivera rien tu as ma promesse.

Clarke : Il n'en est pas question, et ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision de toute façon.

Jason : (Larmes) Tu ne veux pas de moi près de toi car je ne suis pas fort c'est ça ?

Clarke : Non mon grand, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre c'est tout.

Jason : Mais je veux rester avec toi et Lexa et puis Roan, Lincoln et Aden, Raven et Octavia aussi.

Clarke : On va aller voir Papa et Maman, on va en discuter. Merlin tu peux nous accompagner ?

Merlin : Bien sûr.

Clarke : Roan peux-tu demander à Lexa de nous retrouver stp.

Roan : Oui je vais la chercher et je te l'envoi. Pour ce que ça vaut je suis pour que le gamin nous accompagne il n'est heureux que près de toi et tu le sais.

Clarke : Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.

Jason attrape ma main et on part suivi par Merlin retrouver mes parents, bon comment je vais pourvoir leur annoncer ça. Pas question que Jason nous accompagne en tout cas, c'est vraiment trop dangereux même si Merlin reste près de lui.

Clarke : Sky va te promener, on se retrouve plus tard.

Après avoir congédié mon chien qui est aussi grand maintenant qu'un poney je finis par trouver mes parents, Lexa arrive juste derrière moi et évite mon regard. Au moins elle se sent coupable c'est déjà ça, ne voulant pas lui faire croire que je suis fâchée j'attrape sa main avant d'entrer et je la sens se détendre face à ce geste tout simple.

Clarke : Maman, Papa vous avez un moment il faut que je vous parle.

Toujours grâce à notre lien je sais que Lexa est au courant même si elle n'a pas tout suivit de ma conversation avec Merlin. Je leur raconte donc l'histoire et Jason pour une fois est étrangement calme, il a juste pris la main de Lexa et regarde mes parents avec intérêt.

Kane : Cela ne me surprend guère pour la Magie. Pa contre je suis pour que Merlin l'instruise mais pas qu'il vous accompagne c'est trop dangereux.

Clarke : C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Merlin : Je resterai toujours près de lui et mettrai de puissants sorts de protection autour de lui, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Lexa : Même dans ce cas cela reste dangereux, je trouve déjà Aden trop jeune pour nous accompagner….

Abby : Et que veux-tu toi mon fils ?

Jason : Je veux être instruit par Maitre Merlin et surtout je veux rester avec Clarke et Lexa. Vous savez que je vous aime mais quand je suis loin d'elles je suis malheureux.

Abby : Je le sais c'est pourquoi je te donne mon autorisation, mais il faut que Clarke et Lexa soient d'accord. Merci Merlin pour cette proposition, il a du mal avec l'enseignement de notre grand Enchanteur Titus.

Clarke : Maman enfin tu te rends compte des dangers ?

Abby : Alors imagine le Royaume est attaqué et tu n'es pas là pour le protéger. D'après toi qu'est-ce que Lexa et toi vous ressentirez s'il lui arrivait malheur ?

Lexa : Je serai anéantie c'est sûr mais….

Clarke : Très bien, mais tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis. Sinon je te renvoi au château, Maman a raison je préfère t'avoir près de moi. Qu'en penses-tu Lexa, je pense qu'on peut le protéger.

Lexa : Ok mais si tu désobéis une seule fois, tu rentres.

Kane : Très bien, Merlin pouvez-vous vous charger de son initiation ?

Merlin : Bien sûr avec plaisir.

Jason : Youpi…. (Saute au cou de Clarke et Lexa)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Pouvoirs et Prophétie

Kane : Bien je pense que ce soir on pourra t'initier quand dis-tu ?

Jason : D'accord, je vais alors aller demander aux autres personnes s'ils veulent faire partir de mon cercle. Clarke et Lexa vous êtes d'accord ?

Clarke : Bien sur mon grand.

Lexa : Bien sur que j'accepte.

Jason : Cool, je reviens alors.

Je vois Jason courir hors de la salle et je souris à mes parents.

Clarke : Merlin j'ai besoin de ton aide, viens toi aussi Lexa. On se voit plus tard, Maman, Papa ne vous inquiétez pas je le protégerai.

Abby : Je sais, à plus tard.

Merlin et Lexa me suivent dans les jardins et je leur explique mon intention.

Clarke : Je veux créer une armure totalement indestructible, un peu comme ton armure de lumière Lexa.

Merlin : Oui, il va falloir une grande dose de Magie mais tu en es totalement capable.

Lexa : Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

Clarke : Je sais que tu veux lui offrir un présent aussi, je penser que tu pourrais t'occuper de l'arme qu'il portera.

Lexa : Bien sûr, si tu m'aides pour la création je sais déjà exactement ce que je veux.

Clarke : Parfait quand à toi Merlin je veux que tu t'occupes des sorts de protections, je m'occuperai de ces sorts d'attaques.

Merlin : Pas de problème, il ne lui arrivera rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : Je l'espère car sinon je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Lexa : Moi non plus, bon on commence ?

Pendant deux heures on laisse exploser toutes nos Magies, Aden nous a rejoint et a ajouté à son équipement des dagues enchantées, elles sont uniques car créées juste pour lui.

Aden : Il m'a demandé de faire partie de son cercle, je cherchais justement un cadeau quand je suis tombé sur vous.

Clarke : J'étais sûre qu'il te demanderait, bon je suis un peu fatiguée je vais aller me reposer avant la cérémonie.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne, à plus tard vous deux.

Clarke : Merlin, Aden merci pour Jason.

Aden : C'est comme mon neveu c'est normal.

Merlin : C'est mon élève, je prendrai soin de lui.

Un dernier sourire échangé et on prend la route de nos quartiers quand on tombe sur Raven.

Raven : Le petit m'a demandé de faire partie de son cercle, du cou je me suis permise de lui créer une cape un peu similaire à la tienne. Elle le fera voler au besoin, tu penses que ça lui plaira ?

Clarke : Tu veux rire, tu vas devenir son nouveau héros.

Raven : Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait.

Clarke : Il t'adore voyons, moi je savais qu'il te choisirait. Comme je pense qu'il proposera à Lincoln et Octavia.

Lexa : Et Roan à de fortes chances aussi, il passe beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Raven : Je suis quand même touchée qu'il m'ait demandé.

Clarke : Nous aussi, on te laisse je vais me reposer un peu avant la cérémonie.

On finit par atteindre la chambre sans plus d'interruption et je me jette dans le lit, cette fatigue permanente est bien moins lourde à porter que la douleur mais cela reste quand même handicapant, surtout que j'ai utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir pour l'armure de Jason.

Lexa : Je suis contente de m'être souvenu du sort pour fabriquer les épées elfique.

Clarke : Oui je ne le connaissais pas, tu dois avoir des origines Elfes pour connaitre et trouver autant de choses appartenant à ce peuple disparu.

Lexa : J'aimerai bien, peut être ma Mère ?

Clarke : Tu devrais demander à ton Père la prochaine fois.

Lexa : Il refuse de me parler d'elle la plupart du temps, mais j'essayerai.

Clarke : Dès que la quête sera finit on ira la trouver, je te le promets.

Lexa : (Sourit) Merci, maintenant dormons un peu.

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Rater pour le sommeil on dirait. Entrez….

Lincoln : Désolé de vous déranger les filles Jason m'a demandé de faire partir de son cercle et je voulais votre autorisation pour lui offrir un bouclier enchanté de mon Royaume.

Lexa : Et bien oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Clarke : Excellente même, mais il ne sera pas trop lourd ?

Lincoln : Non, il s'adapte à la taille et la force de son porteur et repousse les sorts noirs.

Clarke : Je te remercie, c'est un grand présent.

Lincoln : De rien, j'adore cet enfant je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté qu'il nous accompagne, on sera nombreux à le protéger.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Lincoln : Je vous laisse alors, j'ai besoin de trouver John pour qu'il me transporte à mon Royaume.

Clarke : Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

Lincoln : Non reposes toi, je vois ma fiancée arriver en plus. (Sourire)

Octavia : Coucou, je ne dérange pas ?

Lexa : Laisses moi deviner, Jason t'a demandé ?

Octavia : Ho je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant et bien je veux votre autorisation pour lui offrir un présent un peu spécial.

Clarke : Pourquoi on nous demande l'autorisation à nous et pas à mes parents ?

Octavia : C'est sûrement parce que vous faites plus office de parents pour lui que de sœurs.

Lincoln : En effet, l'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit de demander au Roi Kane et à la Reine Abby.

Lexa : J'aimerai bien me marier avant d'avoir un enfant si ce n'est pas trop vous demander…. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) J'en prends note mon amour, que veux-tu lui offrir ?

Octavia : C'est une corne de chasse, sauf qu'en soufflant dedans, de l'aide lui sera apporté immédiatement. En gros il invoque près de lui un allié, une personne qui le défendra.

Lexa : C'est un objet magique extrêmement rare et puissant, je ne savais pas que tu en possédais un.

Octavia : On me l'a offert enfant, Bellamy a souvent été invoqué à mes côtés par ce moyen-là. Plus tard en grandissant j'ai décidé de m'en séparai pour apprendre à ne compter que sur moi-même.

Clarke : Tu es sur de vouloir offrir un tel objet à mon frère ?

Octavia : Oui, je veux le protéger au besoin.

Clarke : Merci, je pense qu'il ne va pas en revenir ce soir. Il va être couvert de cadeaux, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Octavia : Tu me rassures, je ne savais pas s'il aimerait une telle chose.

Lexa : Il serait bien difficile.

Octavia : On vous laisse, je vais profiter du voyage pour aller récupérer ce qu'il faut.

Lexa : A plus tard.

(Porte qui ferme)

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil, tu restes près de moi ?

Lexa : Toujours mon amour.

C'est donc lové dans les bras de ma guerrière que je m'endors paisiblement. Pour une fois mon repos ne fut troublé d'aucun rêve et j'ai pu vraiment récupérer.

Lexa : Coucou, il va falloir se préparer si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

Clarke : Ok, je pense que mettre nos vêtements du Royaumes serait bien.

Lexa : Oui, je le pense aussi.

Un mouvement de poignet plus tard nous sommes habillées en tenue de cérémonie officielle de notre Royaume, J'ai donc mon diadème sur la tête et mes armoiries sur moi. Et Lexa a revêtu sa tenue de Gardien de mon Royaume, et de mon cœur par la même occasion.

Lexa : Tu es horriblement romantique quand tu t'y mets, comment veux-tu que je ne t'aime pas encore plus chaque jour après ce genre de pensée ?

Clarke : Ne les écoutes pas alors, mais si ça te gène je peux arrêter de penser que tu es belle.

Lexa : Trop tard, (Sourire)

Clarke : (Embrasse) Allons-y.

Dans le couloir on croise Roan et Luna, ils semblent contents de tomber sur nous et je souris sachant d'avance ce qu'ils vont m'annoncer.

Roan : Ha on vous cherchait partout, Jason nous a demandé d'intégrer son cercle donc je voulais savoir si je pouvais lui offrir un arc ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, il adore cette arme en plus.

Roan : Oui je sais, on s'entraine souvent ensemble avec Lincoln.

Lexa : Je suppose qu'il est magique ?

Roan : Oui, il a le pouvoir de dédoubler ses flèches une fois tirées. Ce qui permet de viser plusieurs ennemis et il grandit avec son porteur.

Clarke : Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un arc semblable enfant ?

Roan : C'est celui-ci.

Clarke : (Sourire) Mais tu adores cet arc.

Roan : Je ne m'en sers plus depuis que j'ai l'autre, et je veux qu'il soit protégé en cas de besoin.

Luna : Et moi je vais lui offrir mon Rayon de Lune, grâce à Raven j'ai pu l'enfermer dans ce bâton magique.

Lexa : Je vais lui voler tout son équipement à cet enfant. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Merci pour lui, aller, rejoignons-le.

C'est donc en expliquant tout l'équipement que Jason va recevoir à Roan et Luna qu'on rejoint la chambre des Enchanteurs du Royaume de John. Une fois arrivés, Jason se cale entre nous visiblement pas rassuré.

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Jason : Je ne voudrai pas vous faire honte en me trompant.

Lexa : Aucun risque, tu es parfait.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reste près de toi, il te suffit de suivre les instructions de Merlin.

Jason : D'accord, merci de rester avec moi.

Clarke/Lexa : Toujours !

Merlin rentre et le silence se fait dans la salle, mes parents pleurent déjà et je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Merlin : Approches Jason, nous sommes réunis pour t'initier aux Arts Magiques. Ton jeune âge nous prouve que tu es exceptionnel et que tu accompliras de grandes choses. Je suis fier de t'avoir pour élève, as-tu choisis tes témoins Prince ?

Jason : Oui Maitre.

Merlin : Bien le nom du Témoin de la Magie de L'Air ?

Jason : La Princesse Raven si elle accepte ?

Raven s'avance tout sourire et s'agenouille devant mon frère en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Raven : C'est un honneur d'accepter petit Prince.

Merlin : Bien placez-vous à la pointe du pentacle svp Princesse.

Raven se place et Jason se détend un peu, je lui fais un sourire réconfortant et la cérémonie continue.

Merlin : Le Témoin de la Magie de la Terre ?

Jason : Le Prince Lincoln s'il le veut bien ?

Comme Raven, Lincoln vient s'agenouiller devant mon frère en lui souriant.

Lincoln : Avec plaisir Prince.

Merlin : Bien Prince Lincoln, placez-vous sur la pointe droite du pentacle svp.

Merlin : Le nom du Témoin de la Magie de l'Eau svp ?

Jason : Aden s'il le veut bien ?

Aden s'agenouille devant Jason et tout en lui souriant prend la parole.

Aden : Avec plaisir mon Prince.

Merlin : Placez-vous sur la pointe gauche svp.

Merlin : Le nom du Témoin de la Magie du Feu svp ?

Jason : La Princesse Octavia si elle le veut bien ?

Octavia s'avance et tout en s'agenouillant prend elle aussi la parole.

Octavia : Avec plaisir petit Prince.

Merlin : Veuillez-vous placer sur la pointe en bas svp Princesse.

Merlin : Le nom du Témoin de la Magie des Glace svp ?

Jason : Le Roi Roan s'il le veut bien ?

Roan s'avance et s'agenouille, qu'un Roi s'agenouille devant un Prince c'est assez exceptionnel et personne dans la salle ne parle.

Roan : C'est avec joie que j'accepte, tu es comme mon neveu.

Jason semble assez choqué par ce que vient de dire Roan et me regarde un peu perdu. Je lui souris et Lexa lui fait un clin d'œil ce qui permet de le détendre un peu. Roan n'est pas très expressif et qu'il appelle Jason son neveu prouve toute l'affection qu'il peut lui porter.

Merlin : Bien Majesté veuillez prendre place sur la pointe du cercle svp. Le nom du témoin de la Magie des Fusion ?

Jason : La Princesse Luna si elle le veut bien ?

Luna s'agenouille devant Jason en souriant et lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Luna : Avec plaisir mon grand, tu es comme mon neveu aussi.

Merlin : Bien prenez place sûr la dernière pointe du pentacle s'il vous plait.

Jason : Je souhaite designer un chevalier protecteur si c'est possible ?

Merlin : Bien sur Prince, son nom ?

Jason : La Commandante Lexa si elle le veut bien ?

Lexa s'approche tout sourire et s'agenouille devant Jason qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Je me retiens de rire face à sa gêne évidente et Lexa prend la parole.

Lexa : Je jure de vous protéger, c'est un honneur de vous assister mon Prince.

Merlin : Placez-vous derrière le Prince Commandante svp.

Lexa se place comme indiqué et sachant que ça va être mon tour je m'avance un peu.

Merlin : Le nom du Témoin de la Magie de l'esprit svp ?

Jason : La Princesse Clarke si elle le veut bien ?

Je m'approche et au lieu de m'agenouiller je le prends dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte en souriant.

Clarke : Je serai toujours là pour toi petit frère, je t'aime.

Jason : Moi aussi. (Larme)

Merlin : Veuillez prendre place au centre du cercle svp Princesse.

Je me place au centre, Lexa et mes amis me sourient et Jason se place devant Merlin pour la suite de la cérémonie.

Merlin : Veuillez-vous avancer et répéter après moi ces mots. Que l'Air qui m'entoure me transporte telle la brise, qu'il me protège au besoin. Que la Terre qui m'entoure me nourrisse, qu'elle me protège au besoin. Que l'Eau qui m'entoure soit mienne, qu'elle me protège au besoin. Que le Feu qui m'entoure me réchauffe, qu'il me protège au besoin. Que la Glace qui m'entoure me protège, qu'elle soit mon arme au besoin. Que le Chevalier soit gardien de ses Magies élémentaires, qu'il soit fort si l'une venait à faiblir. Que le Gardien de la Magie des Fusion me protège, qu'il soit mon bouclier au besoin. Que l'Esprit qui m'entoure me guide, qu'il soit le Gardien de ma vie.

Jason après avoir reçu sa marque sur son front répète les phrases et étant plus réceptive que d'autres à la Magie je sens son pouvoir se réveiller.

Merlin : Maintenant Prince rentrez dans le cercle et touchez vos témoins sur le front. Inscrivez leur, leurs symboles d'élément dans l'ordre cité.

Jason s'avance tour à tour vers nous et une fois notre symbole tracé nos halos, pour la plupart divins, nous entourent.

Merlin : Commandante sortez votre épée et agenouillez-vous, les autres prenez-vous la main. Prince prenez les mains de la Princesse Clarke svp.

Dès que les mains de Jason rejoignent les miennes une vague d'énergie nous traverse et tout en souriant on prend chacun la parole pour lui offrir nos éléments.

Jason : J'accepte cette Magie dans le but de protéger Les Royaumes, puisse-t-elle m'apporter sagesse, savoir et protection.

Merlin : Pensez à ce qui est le plus important pour vous, et votre Magie s'activera Prince.

Une vague de Magie sans précédent envahit la pièce et Jason est entouré d'un halo doré, décidemment j'aurais dû me douter que lui aussi serait un Demi-Dieu. Il me regarde les yeux brillants et pour le rassurer je pose ma main sur sa joue. Son halo est si brillant que l'on peine à garder les yeux ouvert, et quand je vois la couleur qui s'arrête je me tourne vers Merlin pour confirmer ce qu'au fond je sais déjà.

Merlin : La Magie des Dieux a choisi son porteur, cette Magie est la plus puissante avec celle de la Magie Ultime. Elle n'est pas apparue depuis le grand Héros Hercule. Il fait du Prince Jason un élu des Dieux, et de ce fait un grand pouvoir lui est accordé.

Personne dans la salle ne parle et d'un même mouvement tous s'agenouillent devant mon frère qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Je me suis moi aussi agenouillée devant lui et c'est vers moi qu'il tend en premier sa main.

Jason : Je suis ravi d'avoir une Magie aussi puissante pour protéger les personnes que j'aime, mon Royaume et mes amis. Je vous promets d'être un bon Prince, un élève appliqué, un frère et ami attentionné. Levez-vous, car en aucun cas je ne souhaite être au-dessus de vous mais plus à vos côtés.

Tous se lèvent et une vague sans précédent d'applaudissements retentit. Je sers mon frère dans une nouvelle étreinte, vite rejointe par Lexa et le reste de nos amis.

Kane : Mon fils il est temps de recevoir tes cadeaux à présent, permets à ta mère et moi de commencer.

Jason : Bien sur Père avec plaisir.

Jason ne m'a pas lâché la main, ni celle de Lexa c'est donc naturellement qu'on le suit devant mes parents qui nous sourient avec bienveillance.

Abby : Je suis tellement fière de vous, de vous trois. Vous êtes la fierté du Royaume de Skyland, et surtout vous faites ma fierté en tant que mère et souveraine.

Lexa quelque peu atteinte par ces mots baisse les yeux, Jason lui est vraiment content. Quant à moi ma mère en une phrase vient d'accepter complètement Lexa dans notre famille et elle ne pouvait me faire un plus grand cadeau.

Kane : Mon fils accepte ce casque, il te permet de te rendre invisible aussi longtemps que tu veux, il a aussi un puissant sort de protection et s'adaptera à ta taille au fur et à mesure que tu grandiras.

Jason : Merci Père et merci Mère pour vos mots. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme famille, je vous aime énormément tous les quatre.

Raven : Quand à moi jeune Prince je t'offre une cape te permettant de voler comme la Princesse Clarke. Puisse les Vents te protéger, sache que moi aussi je te considère comme mon neveu.

Jason : Merci Princesse Raven pour ce présent, quand à vos paroles elles me vont droit au cœur et je ne peux que vous les retourner tout comme le reste de mon cercle. Je vous considère comme ma famille, merci d'être présents pour moi.

Octavia : Voici une corne de chasse, soufflez dedans et une personne apparaitra pour vous aider.

Jason : Je peux invoquer qui je veux ?

Octavia : Seulement les personne de ton cercle mais c'est déjà pas mal, mais avec ton pouvoir je suis sûr que tu pourras inviter qui tu veux.

Jason : C'est certain, merci Princesse.

Octavia : Ha non, si tu appelles Roan tonton, moi c'est tata sinon je boude.

(Rires)

Jason : Merci Tata !

Lincoln : Voici un bouclier, il repousse les sorts noirs et s'adapte à votre taille et force.

Jason : Merci Prince il est magnifique.

Lincoln : Ha non, moi aussi c'est tonton désolé petit Prince.

(Rires)

Jason : Merci tonton, il est magnifique.

Roan : Voici, un arc un peu spécial il m'a appartenu enfant. Il peut atteindre plusieurs ennemis et ne manque pas sa cible. Il grandira en suivant ta force ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jason : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci Majesté pour ce présent.

Roan : Mon neveu ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Jason : Merci tonton, j'en prendrai grand soin. (Sourire)

Aden : Je t'ai créé des dagues enchantées, elles renferment le pouvoir des éléments. Puisse-t-elle te protéger mon Prince.

Jason : Merci, elles sont très belles et je sens leur puissance.

Luna : Voici un bâton magique, dedans est enfermé mon Rayon de Lune.

Jason : Merci tata, il est magnifique aussi.

Lexa : Quant à moi je t'ai créé une épée Elfique. Elle se nomme Dard, elle s'illumine quand un danger est proche de toi. Sa lame traverse n'importe quelle matière, puisse-t-elle te protéger.

Jason : (Yeux brillant) Elle est trop belle, merci Lexa. Tu as vu Clarke j'ai une lame Elfique comme toi.

Clarke : Je sais et moi je t'offre ton armure, Merlin l'a rendu presque indestructible grâce à de nombreux sorts de protection. Je l'ai faite légère mais aucune arme ne peut la traverser. Il y a beaucoup de sorts, je t'apprendrai à t'en servir. Mais saches que tu peux te dédoubler par exemple. Invoquer une créature légendaire à tes côtés, créer des illusions...

Jason : Whaou elle est magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour tous ces cadeaux. Tu as vu Lexa, mon armure est Noire et Or ?

Clarke : Alors ne dis rien, voici mon dernier cadeau. (Embrasse son front)

Jason : Qu'est-ce que tu ….

Mon halo divin m'entoure et j'utilise toute ma puissance Magique pour le protéger.

Clarke : Que l'amour t'accompagne tout au long de ta vie mon frère, les gens t'aimeront et t'aideront si tu leur demandes.

Merlin : Quelle puissance, ce sort est un des plus complexe existant.

Lexa : Qu'as tu fais au juste ?

Jason : Elle vient de m'offrir le pouvoir de me faire aimer. (Bouleversé)

Jason se jette à mon cou et me serre très fort contre lui, Lexa se joint à nous et une vague d'amour frappe la salle qui applaudit une nouvelle fois.

Merlin : Il ne reste plus que mon présent, es-tu prêt ?

Jason : Oui Maitre.

Merlin lève les mains et les pose sur un pentacle d'invocation, un bébé dragon tout noir apparaît alors devant nous et Jason qui n'en revient pas se penche au-dessus de lui.

Merlin : Il te protégera, il n'a pas de nom. Il te revient de le baptiser et de l'éduquer comme il se doit.

Jason : Il s'appellera Drake.

Le bébé Dragon, à son nom relève la tête, et vient se frotter à un Jason euphorique.

Merlin : Il grandira vite et deviendra un grand allié.

Une fois toutes ces émotions passées on rejoint nos quartiers pour être en forme pour demain et le couronnement de John.

Lexa : Tu lui as accordé un grand don, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire cela.

Clarke : Et bien je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, je t'avoue que c'est le sort le plus complexe que j'ai lancé jusqu'à présent, même celui du solstice était moins dur.

Lexa : Le pouvoir des Dieux, tu penses qu'il a qui comme parent Divin ?

Clarke : Je pense que c'est un Grand Dieux vu la puissance qu'il y a eu.

Lexa : Il n'y a 12 possibilités, mais je m'y perds un peu, qui sont connus pour les douze grands Dieux au juste ?

Clarke : Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Héra, Hermès, Dionysos, Apollon, Artémise, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Athéna et Arès. Hestia et Déméter ont laissé leur place au conseil mais sont aussi considéré comme des Grands Dieux.

Jason : Cela nous laisse pas mal de possibilités pour Jason ?

Clarke : Oui, nous verrons bien.

John : Clarke désolé puis-je te parler un instant stp ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

John : Merlin a accepté de faire le couronnement, j'aimerai que tu acceptes de me marier.

Clarke : Pardon ?

John : Je voudrai que tu me maries avec Emori demain.

Clarke : Tu as fait ta demande quand, petit cachotier ?

John : Avant la quête, je pensais attendre la fin de tout ceci, mais les choses ont changé.

Clarke : Je serai honorée d'accepter.

John : (Soulager) Merci.

Je vois John partir de là où il vient et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas prête de me coucher si je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain.

Lexa : Je vais chercher nos amis, ils aideront avec plaisir.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, retrouves moi aux jardins.

J'embrasse tendrement ma fiancée et je claque des doigts pour me retrouver au fond du jardin, parfait pour un mariage. Je suis juste épuisée, le sort que j'ai offert à Jason a amplifié ma fatigue. Par contre le sort noir ne me fait pas trop souffrir ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, je commence à couvrir le jardin des milliers de pétales de roses et j'installe des bougies partout. Mes amis arrivent un à un et pendant plus de trois heures on installe tout pour ce que ce mariage soit une réussite. Une fois finit on rejoint enfin nos quartiers et je plonge dans un bain chaud histoire de me détendre un peu. Je ferme les yeux et le sommeil finit par me gagner, je sens vaguement Lexa me sortir du bain et m'allonger dans le lit. Je me blottis contre elle et rejoins définitivement le pays des rêves.

Lexa : Je t'aime ma Princesse, fais de beaux rêves.

Clarke : (Endormis) Je t'aime aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de rêver puisque tu es là.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonne réponse mon amour.

Le lendemain matin après un petit déjeuner copieux, on rejoint tous la salle du trône, John semble nerveux et après une brève accolade je rejoins ma place près de mes parents ainsi que mon frère. Lexa est aussi près de moi et c'est naturellement que je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour écouter Merlin couronner mon ami. La cérémonie se passe bien et après le repas John se lève avec Emori.

John : Mon Peuple, ma première décision sera de vous annoncer mon union avec la Reine Emori. Vous êtes tous invités, les portes du palais resteront ouvertes aujourd'hui et cette nuit. La Princesse Clarke a accepté de nous unir pour notre plus grande joie. Ma seconde décision est qu'à présent nos deux Royaumes n'en font plus qu'un, vu que nous avons une frontière commune cela facilitera tout cela. Un nouveau Palais sera construit pour célébrer cela, mes chers amis ici présents et vous Monarques des 11 Royaumes sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus à l'intérieur.

Emori : Notre coalition est sensée prendre fin après la quête de la Princesse Clarke mais au vu de notre amitié un traité a été ratifié pour la poursuivre après avec les Royaumes qui le souhaitent.

John : Ce soir aura lieu notre mariage, je vous remercie de votre présence.

Après cette annonce une véritable effervescence court dans le château, je siffle Sky et je pars me promener un peu avant le début de tout cela. Lexa est je ne sais où, du coup je marche tranquillement près de l'eau quand mes parents Divins apparaissent.

(Halo Doré)

Cupidon : Ce que tu as fait pour le jeune Prince est impressionnant. Je t'accorde le pouvoir de bénir les unions, ceux qui seront unis par toi à jamais seront heureux. Soit sure de tes choix, même si je ne me fais pas de doute la dessus.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Psyché : Comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Je suis un peu fatiguée, le prix à payer m'épuise mais grâce à mes amis le sort noir est repoussé un temps.

Psyché : Je suis fière de toi, les Dieux sont grandement impressionnés par tes exploits.

Clarke : Merci, demain nous allons partir pour éveiller la Déesse Aphrodite.

Cupidon : Ma mère nous sera très utile dans la bataille, mais il ne sera pas aisé de l'éveiller. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, elle est retenue prisonnière dans un palais enchanté. Tu ne peux être accompagnée cette fois ci que par des gens qui sont comme toi guidés par l'amour véritable. Cette amour sera testé, c'est pour cela que tu dois être sure de tes choix.

Psyché : Ne laisses pas le doute t'envahir, crois en Lexa, crois en votre amour et tu réussiras.

Cupidon : Une fois devant ma mère, chantes et embrasses Lexa cela sera suffisant pour l'éveiller.

Clarke : Très bien, merci.

Psychè : Nous devons repartir, tu as toute notre confiance mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Je m'assois près de Sky et je plonge dans mes pensées si bien que je ne vois pas Nylah près de moi et je sursaute quand elle prend la parole.

Nylah : Bonjour Princesse, désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir la dernière fois.

Nylah : Ne le sois pas, je serai toujours près de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de moi.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que je t'aime qu'importe que tu sois morte ou non. Tu restes à jamais dans mon cœur et cela me fait plaisir de te voir à chaque fois.

Nylah : Merci, alors John se marie.

Clarke : Oui et j'officie comme pour Persée sauf que cette fois ci mon père vient de m'accorder le pouvoir de bénir les couples, ils sont coincés ensemble pour de bon. (Sourire)

Nylah : Tu as toujours pu déceler les gens partageant l'amour, encore plus véritable. Ton père n'a fait que confirmer ton don.

Clarke : C'est juste que je ne peux plus me tromper.

Nylah : Généralement c'est ce que l'on désire quand on se marie, être ensemble pour la vie. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ?

Clarke : Tu as raison je me fais du souci pour rien, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Nylah : Pour t'avertir, il te faut éclaircir la prophétie de Gaia.

Clarke : Je le sais oui, je vais demander au cercle de se réunir. Ainsi que Merlin, Aden et Maya.

Nylah : Tout se passera bien, quoi que tu puisses y voir on fera tout pour que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Clarke : (Douleur) Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, imagines que ça se reproduise.

Nylah : Tel était mon choix ma Princesse, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Clarke : Te perdre est une des pires douleurs de ma vie, je ne sais pas si je survivrai si Lexa mourait.

Nylah : Je la protégerai, je vous protégerai. Maintenant vas, puissions-nous nous retrouver.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver mon amie.

Comme un signal Lexa apparaît, suivit de mon cercle au complet. Merlin, Aden et Maya sont là aussi et s'avance vers moi en souriant.

Raven : Il semblerait que notre Princesse ait besoin d'un coup de main.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, comment vous savez ?

Roan : Nous sommes ton cercle, tu sais bien que tes émotions nous sont transmises.

Bellamy : Et puis nous savions que ce moment arriverait, on se tenait prêt.

Merlin : Sais-tu comment tu veux procéder ?

Maya : Aden aidera, c'est lui qui est le plus réceptif après moi.

Aden : Je vais me mettre au centre du cercle avec toi.

Lexa : Pour une fois je serai à coté avec les autres.

Maya : J'aiderai Merlin à maintenir la prophétie le plus longtemps possible.

Clarke : Très bien, commençons alors.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir toutes ces images horribles, je n'ai pas envie de voir une fois de plus l'amour de ma vie mourir sous mes yeux. Ni la vie de mes amis, ou de me voir devenir un monstre. Non je n'ai pas envie de tout cela, et c'est en sentant mon trouble que je me retrouve dans les bras de Lexa retenant mes larmes.

Lexa : Mon amour, quoique tu voies on l'affrontera ensemble.

Je souffle et après un dernier baiser on se met en position. Je ferme les yeux et donne mes mains à Aden.

Clarke : Je te préviens c'est violent.

Jasper : T'inquiètes Clarke, on est là.

Monty : On combattra ensemble.

Octavia : Concentres-toi, tu peux le faire.

Lincoln : On est tous là pour toi.

Un dernier regard et je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois, grâce à un sort appris par Morphée je me plonge dans une profonde méditation et les images arrivent. Il n'y a aucune logique si ce n'est l'horreur des scènes, un coup c'est le corps de Lexa devant moi, puis Jason et Aden. Un autre coup c'est mes amis qui souffrent, mon palais qui brule, mes parents morts. Des larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter et Aden me serre les mains fortement, et puis enfin la vision se stabilise et je reconnais aisément où on se trouve. Devant mon palais, la guerre fait rage, Titans contre Dieux se battent dans le ciel comme sur Terre. Notre Armée fait face aux pouvoirs de la nature déchainée, l'armée de Pike les massacre. Bryan et Nathan sont les premiers amis que je vois tomber. Ils ont été engloutis sous terre sans que l'on puisse intervenir, leur corps sont rejetés plus loin, Bryan se relève chancelant mais pas Nathan. Bryan hurle et se saisit de sa flûte pour faire un massacre autour de lui. Anya et Raven sont elles aussi attaquées de toute part par des lianes, bien qu'Anya soit la parfaite guerrière une liane réussit à la toucher. Et Raven voulant l'aider se met en danger en se déconcentrant, une liane perce leur défense et Anya protège Raven avec son corps avant de s'écrouler. Raven hurle à son tour et sa magie du sang explose faisant des ravages dans l'armée ennemie. C'est au tour de Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy de combattre l'armée de Pike et des sorciers. Profitant que je sois loin et ne pouvant pas intervenir ils lancent sort noir sur sort noir sur mes amis. Lincoln arrive à le contrer facilement pendant qu'Octavia et Bellamy se battent contre son armée. Mais la nature se déchaine à nouveau et voulant protéger Octavia une liane transperce le cœur de Lincoln qui s'écroule à son tour, Bellamy voyant la scène protège Octavia des lianes et s'écroule lui aussi. Octavia est grièvement blessée mais sa colère est telle que sa Magie des étoiles détruit une partie de l'armée en explosant. Mon cœur se serre face à toutes ses images et je sens Merlin et Maya faiblir et bien que je ne veuille plus rien voir je me ré concentre sur le combat. Je vois Monty, Jasper et Maya s'occuper des blessés tout en contrant les attaques de plusieurs sorciers noirs. Jasper touché par la chance évite facilement les sorts mais ce n'est pas le cas de Monty ou Maya qui sont en piteux état. Une fois de plus les lianes arrivent et Maya se sacrifie pour protéger les garçons en se jetant devant eux. Je sens Maya trembler face à cette image et je ferme les yeux sous le cri de Jasper qui invoque tellement de créatures qu'il m'est impossible de voir la suite. Mes yeux se portent sur Wells, John et Emori qui font face à la cavalerie de l'armée de Pike seuls. Wells est à bout de force et je comprends pourquoi, il a entouré le palais d'une barrière ultime. Emori et John semblent le protéger mais il les pousse quand les lianes arrivent sur eux, John protège Emori et Wells, et lui s'écroule à son tour. Emori et John se relève difficilement mais Wells reste à terre, Emori déploie une Magie du Feu incroyable et brule toutes les lianes autour d'eux et s'écroule dans les bras de John. John se téléporte près de Monty avec Emori et je perds des yeux mes amis. Harper, Luna et Merlin sont entrain de combattre sur des bateaux, Merlin déploie toute sa Magie mais il est épuisé. Luna utilise son rayon de lune à pleine puissance et détruit un à un les bateaux ennemis, Harper combat des monstres marins seule. Des sirènes arrivent à l'attraper et bien que Merlin essaye de la retenir elles l'entrainent au fond de l'eau. Luna voyant ça explose trois bateaux d'affiler et plonge l'aider. Aucune des deux ne remonte et Merlin s'écroule après avoir détruit le dernier bateau. J'arrive enfin à repérer Lexa qui combat avec Aden et Roan autour de moi. Je suis criblée de sorts noirs par de puissants sorciers mais j'arrive à m'en débarrasser. Pike s'avance alors tenant Jason dans ses bras son épée sur sa gorge, je regarde et vois mes parents dans la même situation. Jason est inconscient et mes parents sont grièvement blessés. Il nous ordonne de jeter les armes ce qu'on refuse bien évidement, la nature se met une fois de plus au service de l'ennemi et Aden et Roan sont fait prisonniers des lianes. Grâce à sa force Aden se libère et part aider Roan mais il ne voit pas la flèche qui lui arrive dessus et s'écroule. Roan est transpercé à plusieurs endroits par des lianes mais avance toujours dans sa direction pour l'aider. Lexa a chargé sans réfléchir et se bat au milieu des lianes, grâce à son armure de lumière aucune ne passe sa défense mais plusieurs sorciers me jettent des sorts noirs et voulant me protéger se place devant moi. Pike sert la main et Lexa s'écroule le cœur écrasé et c'est là que je perds le contrôle. Mes yeux deviennent noirs et ma Magies des âmes explose autour de moi. Les soldats, sorciers ennemis s'écroulent d'un coup. Les Lianes sont arrêtées en plein vol et détruite par le feu, Pike tient toujours mon frère mais mes parents eux sont libres et me rejoignent. Pike contrôlé par Gaia tente de blesser Jason mais une barrière l'en empêche et énervé il jette mon frère au loin d'un mouvement de poignet. Kane le réceptionne mais en le faisant reçoit une flèche en plein dans le cœur. Ma mère tombe inconsciente après l'avoir vu s'écrouler au sol. Roan, Octavia et Jasper me rejoignent et ensemble on lance toute notre Magie sur Pike. Finalement les lianes reviennent et mes amis sont cloués au sol, seule moi reste debout face à Pike. Persée et Ellios que je n'avais pas encore vu se positionne de chaque côtés de moi pour me protéger des lianes pendant que je combats Pike. Finalement après divers Sorts et un moment d'inattention suite aux blessures d'Ellios et de Persée qui s'écroule Pike atteint mon cœur et je tombe à genoux. Je vois alors Jason avancer vers moi le regard aussi noir que moi, il me parle mais je ne comprends pas. Il lève les mains et mon cœur ne me fait plus mal. Un dernier sourire, une phrase et il s'écroule dans mes bras. Ellios le récupère pendant que je me relève, mon halo divin m'entoure et je sers les deux poings. Pike s'écroule à son tour et d'un simple mouvement je lui écrase le cœur. Les Dieux arrivent alors autour de moi et la bataille contre Gaia qui se tient devant moi commence. La vision finit je tombe à genoux, personne ne parle tous ont vu comme moi le massacre.

Merlin : Il me semble que vous êtes un peu plus âgés dans cette vision.

Clarke : J'ai 25 ans dans cette vision. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais.

Lexa : Cela nous laisse du temps.

Clarke : Du temps pour quoi, vous allez tous mourir. C'est hors de question de continuer, je vais dire à Hestia de se trouver un nouveau Champion. Pas question de te perdre, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Je me lève et m'éloigne d'un claquement de doigts laissant mes amis sur place. Je m'écroule en pleurs contre un arbre, Nylah apparaît à nouveau près de moi et me regarde tristement.

Nylah : Cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Tu ne sais pas, Lexa, Aden, Jason, Kane, Ellios, Persée, Nathan, Maya, Luna, Harper, Persée, Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya vont mourir. Quant aux autres ils sont grièvement blessés, je ne peux pas continuer tout ça. Je refuse de les perdre, Gaia m'a proposé de nous laisser en paix si je n'éveille plus les Dieux et je vais accepter.

Nylah : Tu es bouleversée et c'est normal mais je te connais tu ne feras pas cela.

Clarke : Je refuse de la perdre, je refuse de voir tous les gens que j'aime mourir par ma faute.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Merlin je te laisse annoncer au conseil la vision, je vais chercher Clarke.

Merlin : Très bien j'y vais.

Aden : Elle est près de la rivière avec Nylah.

Lexa : Comment le sais-tu ?

Aden : Elle est partit sans couper le lien qui nous relie pendant la vision. Lexa elle a le cœur brisé, elle est bien décidée à abandonner cette fois ci.

Jasper : Je peux comprendre, j'hésite aussi.

Maya : Non, il ne faut pas. Si elle abandonne les Royaumes seront perdus, une fois Gaia éveillée il ne restera plus aucun espoir si ce n'est les Dieux.

Roan : C'est un cauchemar, par les Dieux je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cœur que maintenant. Clarke est dévasté et je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

Raven : Il faut la convaincre que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée pour le moment.

Octavia : Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, ensemble on l'empêchera. Lexa il n'y a que toi qui puisses la ramener, elle ne nous écoutera pas.

Lexa : Grâce à notre lien je peux vous assurer qu'elle est bien décidée à abandonner, et vu ce que je viens de voir je suis du même avis qu'elle. Je n'ai vu Clarke perdre qu'une fois le contrôle de sa Magie, là c'est un tout autre niveau. Si ça se passe comme dans sa vision, Clarke sera à jamais changé et je ne suis pas sûre de supporter qu'elle devienne un être sans cœur. Vous l'avez vu, elle a écrasé le cœur des milliers de soldats sans broncher, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître l'issue de son tête à tête avec Gaia pour savoir qu'elle va mourir.

Lincoln : Alors ne meurs pas, car c'est en te perdant qu'elle s'est perdue.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise à la convaincre de continuer.

Jason : Moi je le ferai.

Lexa : Jason que fais-tu là ?

Jason : Clarke était tellement triste, je suis venu voir ce qui s'est passé ?

Lexa : Qu'as-tu vu ?

Jason : Presque tout, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais la ramener. Et personne ne mourra, je vous protégerai.

Lexa : Tu inverses les rôles mon grand.

Jason : Non, je vais la chercher. Allez-vous préparer pour le Mariage.

Après une brève hésitation mes amis se dirigent vers le palais, encore choqués par cette vision plus que terrifiante.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne, mais j'ignore quoi lui dire.

Jason : Oui, laisses-moi parler. Juste prends la dans tes bras et laisses-moi parler.

Lexa : Très bien, tu as l'air sur de toi.

Jason : Je le suis, j'ai entendu ce que j'ai dit dans la vision et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Lexa : Pourquoi nous non ?

Jason : Car il n'est pas encore temps que vous le sachiez.

Lexa : Jason, tu ne comptes pas te sacrifier n'est-ce pas ?

Jason : Non pas si je peux l'éviter, je veux rester près de vous crois-moi.

Lexa : (Soulagé) Tant mieux, car je ne pense pas que Clarke ou moi on s'en remettrait.

Jason : Je sais oui, je ressens la même chose pour vous. Elle est là, viens et fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

C'est donc sans un mot que je me glisse dans le dos de Clarke pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pleure mais se laisse faire.

Jason : Merci Nylah, je prends le relais.

Clarke : Tu vois Nylah ?

Jason : Oui, depuis mon initiation je vois tous les esprits.

Nylah : Bonne chance petit Prince. (Disparaît)

Jason : Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement Clarke, tu ne peux pas abandonner et tu le sais. Je n'ai que 7 ans mais je te jure de te protéger, de vous protégerais. Je ne mourrai pas, ni Lexa. Aucun de nos amis non plus, on va affronter cela ensemble, parce que je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas le combat. Parce que tu es ma grande sœur, tu es courageuse, forte, drôle et douce. Parce que je ne connais personne qui ne serait pas prêt à donner sa vie pour toi. Tu as été choisie parce que tu as le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse, Lexa est là pour le protéger de la noirceur. On ne laissera pas ton cœur sombrer, on vaincra Gaia et on vivra heureux ensemble, Gaia veux détruire tout ça. C'est notre devoir de protéger le peuple et les Royaumes, je ne te laisserai pas abandonner. Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu es forte et je te le rappellerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Lexa : Moi aussi. Je serai toujours là mon amour, stp n'abandonnes pas.

Je resserre mes bras autour de Clarke, elle colle sa tête dans mon cou et respire un grand coup.

Clarke : D'accord, je le ferai. Pour vous, pour nos amis, pour les Royaumes. Je continu, merci d'être là.

Jason : Toujours.

Lexa : Toujours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** Aphrodite

 **POV Clarke :**

Une fois calmé dans les bras de Lexa, mon frère s'en va rassurer de ma réponse.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Pourquoi donc mon amour ?

Clarke : J'ai faillit abandonner alors que vous comptez tous sur moi.

Lexa : Mon amour personne ne t'en veut, face à cette vision il est normal de douter. Mais je suis là, on est tous là pour t'aider à changer les choses.

Clarke : Il va falloir redoubler d'efforts, car personne ne mourra sous ma responsabilité.

Lexa : Nous en avons tous conscience, mais pour le moment tu as un mariage à célébrer.

Clarke : Mes parents Divins m'ont rendu visite, mon père m'a accordé le don de bénir les couples.

Lexa : Cela ne fait que confirmer un don déjà acquis non ?

Clarke : C'est ce que m'a dit Nylah, il n'y a pas que ça il m'a expliqué comment éveiller la Déesse Aphrodite.

Lexa : Bien expliques moi sur la route, nous devons aller nous préparer.

Tout en marchant je lui explique ce que mes parents m'ont appris et on finit par arriver à notre chambre. Sachant que nous n'avons que peu de temps pour nous préparer j'utilise la Magie. Pour une fois j'ai décidé de porter une longue robe blanche, ma cape se pose sur mes épaules pour parfaire ma tenue et Lexa me regarde avec envie.

Clarke : Ne me regardes pas comme ça.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique pourquoi je ne devrai pas t'admirer.

Clarke : Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de te faire l'amour tout de suite, et que si tu continus à me regarder comme cela c'est ce qu'il se passera.

Lexa : (Rire) Je suis sure que nous avons cinq minutes.

Clarke : Penses-tu que-nous soyons satisfaites en cinq minutes ?

Lexa : (Embrasse langoureusement) Peut être dix…

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je m'occuperai de toi après le Mariage.

Lexa : J'y compte bien Princesse.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts et apparaît dans les jardins) Merci d'être venu me chercher tout à l'heure.

Lexa : C'est Jason qui a su trouver les mots.

Clarke : Mais se sont tes bras qui m'ont calmé, je t'aime.

Lexa : Tant que mon cœur bâtera il t'appartiendra, je t'aime aussi mon amour (Embrasse)

Une fois cette douce pause finit, je rejoins l'arche de fleurs où John attend dans sa tenue de Mariage.

Clarke : Tu es très élégant Majesté.

John : (Sourire) Merci Princesse, et merci d'avoir accepté de nous unir cela représente beaucoup pour nous.

Clarke : C'est avec plaisir, je me suis permise de bénir vos alliances. Comme cela vous aussi vous ne serez jamais vraiment séparée. Et il faut que tu saches que mon père Cupidon m'a donné le don de bénir les couples. Donc si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, il est temps de courir (Sourire)

John : Tu es un horrible Maitre de Cérémonie (Sourire)

Clarke : Je vois que Bellamy est ton témoin.

John : Oui et Emori a choisit Harper, je ne doute pas de moi je l'aime plus que tout et cela depuis des années.

Clarke : Je le sais je le vois bien, je suis heureuse pour vous et plus encore de vous marier.

La musique commence et tous se lèvent pour accueillir Emori, Monty a été désigné pour la conduire et ils avancent tout sourire. Les Cupidons de Lexa volent au dessus de nous et je laisse ma Magie couler à travers moi pour unir mes amis comme il se doit. Emori arrive vers nous dans une robe magnifique, tout en dentelle avec des fleurs accrochées dans sa traine. Un Arc-en-ciel apparaît au dessus de nous et je souris face à la bénédiction de la Déesse Iris faite à son fils.

Clarke : Mes amis, Monarques, nobles et villageois nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour unir le Roi John du Royaume de Glawister et la Reine Emori du Royaume Wastelanders. Après cette union ces deux Royaumes n'en feront plus qu'un tout comme le cœur de votre Roi et Reine. Par la volonté de mon père divin Cupidon il m'a été octroyé le don de bénir les couples, ainsi une fois mes mots prononcés nul ne pourront y revenir pas même les principaux intéressés. Donc si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Nul ne parle et c'est dans un sourire que je reprends la parole.

Clarke : L'amour, le vrai est rare et précieux, grâce à mon don je sais que vous le partagez depuis déjà de nombreuses années. John répète ces mots après moi. Par cet anneau je te choisis toi Emori comme ma légitime épouse, que les Dieux soient témoins que je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

John répète mes mots en enfilant l'alliance au doigt d'Emori qui laisse échapper une larme de bonheur.

Clarke : Emori répète après moi stp. Par cette anneau je fais de toi mon légitime époux, que les Dieux soient témoins de notre amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Emori répète après moi et enfile à son tour son alliance à John qui s'il continu à sourire comme ça va choper une crampe.

Clarke : Joignez vos mains svp. (Joint leur mains) Par ce ruban enchanté et devant vos témoins et amis je vous déclare mari et femme, puissiez vous être heureux mes amis. Recevez ma bénédiction et celle de mes parents. Tu peux embrasser la mariée John. (Sourire)

Une puissante vague de magie traverse la salle quand leurs lèvres se rejoignent et je souris sentant la Magie du véritable amour me parcourir de part en part. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée sur la force de leurs sentiments, un tonnerre d'applaudissement explose et John prend la parole.

John : Mes amis une grande fête nous attend.

Après avoir serré mes amis dans mes bras je rejoins ma famille qui m'attend plus loin.

Jason : C'était la Magie du véritable amour ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis contente de ne pas m'être trompée.

Kane : Ils ont l'air heureux c'est beau, tu as fait une magnifique cérémonie je te félicite.

Clarke : Merci, vous venez j'aimerai profiter de ma fiancée pour danser un peu et Papa tu me dois une danse.

Kane : Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse.

Abby : Ne me piques pas mon cavalier, tu as Lexa pour cela.

Lexa : Je vous inviterai Majesté.

Abby : Abby, avec plaisir Lexa.

Clarke : Qui pique le cavalier de qui maintenant ? (Sourire)

Jason : Bein et moi ?

Clarke : Je pense que Sarah aimerait beaucoup que tu l'invites.

Jason : (Gêné) Tu crois ?

Clarke : J'en suis sûre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je te réserve une danse.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Jason : D'accord, alors je vais chercher Sarah, ça va je suis beau ?

Clarke : (Rire) Magnifique, elle va succomber à ton charme.

Jason : (Rouge) Ne te moques pas.

Lexa : Clarke a raison, tu es le plus beau des Princes dans la salle.

Jason : Bon tant mieux, parce que Kyle lui tourne un peux trop au tour.

J'éclate de rire en le voyant se glisser entre Kyle et Sarah, Lexa me prend la main pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et juste pour ce soir, j'oublie la prophétie, la quête, les Dieux et les problèmes. Je ne suis consciente que des bras de Lexa, les yeux de Lexa et je me laisse enivrer par l'amour que je lui porte. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je change de cavalier, après une dance avec mon Père, Jason, Merlin, Roan, Aden, Wells et Lincoln je retrouve mon frère assit sagement à une table.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Jason : Tu veux rire, j'ai dansé avec Sarah toute la soirée.

Clarke : J'en connais un qui est amoureux dis donc.

Jason : Et bien je suppose que oui, comment on le sait ?

Mes yeux se portent sur Lexa qui danse avec mon Père et en croisant mon regard elle me sourit. Mon cœur s'emballe, et après lui avoir rendu son sourire je réponds à mon frère.

Clarke : Quand j'ai vu Lexa pour la première fois mon cœur s'est serré et a comme explosé. Je ressens toujours ça quand je la vois, quand je suis près d'elle, quand elle me sourit.

Jason : J'aime bien être avec Sarah, et je n'aime pas quand elle joue avec d'autres garçons même si je fais style que ça ne me fait rien.

Clarke : Tu as le temps de découvrir ce que ça veux dire, mais quand l'amour véritable se déclare il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que de l'accepter et de se laisser porté.

Jason : J'ai hâte que vous vous mariez.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Lexa : Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma cavalière ? (Tend sa main)

Jason : Oui je te laisse ta chérie, je vais aller voir un peu Maman et Papa.

Clarke : (Souffle) Il grandit trop vite.

Lexa : A t'entendre on croirait que tu vas être grand-mère.

Clarke : Moques-toi, il vient de penser qu'il aimerait être grand-frère.

Lexa : (Rire) Je compte profiter un peu de toi avant cela, après nous aurons autant d'enfants que tu le voudras.

Clarke : Combien en veux tu au juste ?

Lexa : S'ils te ressemblent des dizaines. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Grâce à la Magie ils nous ressembleront à toutes les deux, commençons par nous marier si tu le veux bien.

Lexa : Cinq enfants, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille.

Clarke : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

C'est sans un mot de plus que je finis la soirée, en dansant avec ma fiancée et mes amis. Profitant un maximum de ce moment de bonheur, car demain la quête reprend.

Le lendemain matin, les préparatifs faits et après des adieux à Emori et John qui restent pour mettre en place leur Royaume on reprend la route. Jason chevauche sur le cheval de Merlin près de moi et Lexa et en tête avec Anya et la Garde.

Jason : Maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Je me sens un peu coupable de l'abandonner pour venir avec vous.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas elle s'en remettra et Papa est là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Merlin : D'après le Prince Nathan il nous faut compter trois jours de bateau pour rejoindre son Royaume.

Clarke : Oui, ça nous laisse le temps de mettre en place un plan.

Merlin : Tu sais déjà qui t'accompagnera ?

Clarke : Oui, mais pour le moment avançons.

Une fois arrivés au bateau, on embarque et je vois un soldat de la garde se diriger vers moi.

Liam : Princesse, j'aimerai que vous autorisiez cinq soldats à rester avec vous sur le bateau principal.

Clarke : Je ne risque rien Major Liam.

Liam : Je voulais vous remercier pour cette promotion aussi, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Clarke : Je le sais, si vraiment vous êtes inquiet sachez que je serai grandement rassurer si vous gardiez un œil sur mon frère. J'aimerai que vous soyez son garde du corps ?

Liam : Je ne le quitte pas des yeux Princesse, c'est un grand honneur. (S'incline)

Clarke : Je vous remercie Major.

Il s'incline une nouvelle fois et Lexa s'approche de moi alors que je monte sur le bateau.

Lexa : C'est un bon soldat, tu as bien fait de lui demander et de l'avoir promu.

Clarke : Oui, même si on surveille tous Jason on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Lexa : Allons nous reposer, demain il nous faudra mettre en place un plan.

Clarke : Je suis inquiète l'armée de Pike semble avoir disparu.

Lexa : Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour cela pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps et là tout de suite nous avons besoin de repos.

Clarke : Tu as raison

C'est après une bonne nuit de sommeil que la réunion commence. Après avoir raconté à tous ce que mes parents m'ont dits j'annonce qui nous accompagnera.

Clarke: Luna, Roan, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, Raven, Nathan, Bryan, Jasper, Maya. Le reste vous resterez sur le bateau en cas de besoin, je vous ai choisi car vous êtes tous liés amoureusement parlant. Votre amour sera mis à l'épreuve, mais c'est comme cela que nous pourront libérez la Déesse Aphrodite de son sort.

Maya : Je connais le chemin je vous guiderai.

Clarke : Merci Maya.

Lexa : Wells et Merlin j'aimerai que vous mettiez en place une barrière autour du bateau quand nous arriverons. On ne sait jamais si l'Armée de Pike arrive, je ne veux pas qu'il nous repère.

Nathan : D'après ce que me dit Maya, il nous faudra peu de temps pour atteindre le palais.

Wells : Je m'occupe de la barrière.

Merlin : Et moi du sort d'invisibilité.

Clarke : Parfait, préparons nous.

Pour une fois le trajet fut sans encombre et c'est donc deux jours plus tard que nous débarquons au Royaume de Nathan.

Maya : Le Palais est environs à trois heures de cheval plein nord.

Nathan : C'est en plein dans la forêt, personne ne vient ici on dit que ces bois sont maudits.

Anya : Major Liam je compte sur vous pour maintenir la Garde en alerte.

Liam : Oui Commandante, soyez prudentes.

Après des dernières recommandations nous prenons la route, étant de nouveau près d'une Déesse mon cœur me fait à nouveau souffrir mais c'est largement supportable. Le chemin se passe sans problème et très vite on arrive aux portes d'un palais somptueux.

Cupidons : Bienvenu Héros, le palais des délices est là pour vous divertir suivez nous.

Clarke : Souvenez-vous, tout dans ce palais sera fait pour tester la force de votre amour. Restez sur vos gardes, et surtout croyez en votre partenaire car c'est comme ça que nous libérons Aphrodite.

Tout le monde prend la main de son partenaire et on rentre dans le palais à la suite des Cupidons, à peine la porte franchit un sentiment de bien être nous envahis et on ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Jasper : Bon j'ai vu pire comme épreuve.

Cupidons : Mangez, et buvez, tout ici est fait pour vous divertir. Vous avez bien mérité une pause, amusez vous et profitez de l'amour car après tout rien n'est plus fort.

Clarke : Merci, mais nous sommes là pour voir la Déesse Aphrodite.

Cupidons : Impossible pour le moment, ressayez un autre jour. (Disparaît)

Clarke : (Secoue la tête) Cela commence bien.

Lexa : Explorons le palais, on découvrira peut être des choses intéressantes.

Clarke : Oui mais on reste ensemble, le palais tente de nous pousser à oublier notre mission.

Maya : Une grande Magie agit ici, il serait facile de se laisser emporter.

Luna : Restons sur nos gardes.

Anya : Rien ne nous empêche de manger un peu, je veux dire tant qu'on n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Clarke : Oui, explorons un peu et après profitons.

On entre dans une salle où une piscine naturelle et chauffée trône au milieu. Des Dryades et Nymphes s'occupent d'apporter boisson, serviettes aux gens qui sont présents.

Lexa : Voilà qui est intéressant, je t'imagine bien en tenue aussi légère…. (Embrasse)

Clarke : (Sourire) J'imagine bien aussi, je suppose que nous ne trouverons rien ici, continuons.

Une autre salle s'ouvre et là c'est séance de massage, Octavia et Raven ont les yeux qui brillent et je suis presque sûre de les retrouver ici plus tard. La salle d'après sert de salle de banquet, la nourriture a l'air délicieuse et la boisson coule à flots. C'est au tour de Roan et Jasper d'avoir les yeux qui brillent et je laisse échapper un rire. Ces deux là ne pensent qu'à manger, on continu pendant plus de deux heures à explorer le palais sans grand succès.

Roan : Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Prenons un peu de repos et demain on verra comment agir demain.

Clarke : Oui, on se retrouve dans deux heures à la salle du banquet ça vous va ?

Tous approuvent et c'est main dans la main que Lexa et moi ainsi que Roan et Luna, on prend la direction de la piscine. Une fois arrivée la Magie dans la pièce s'occupe de nous et on se laisse porter par le bien être. Lexa est splendide et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder d'un air gourmand.

Lexa : Ne me regardes pas comme cela, je risque de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant sinon.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Oui toi, ces sources sont agréables. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi détendue, j'espère que nous aurons une chambre au calme.

Clarke : Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? (Amusée)

Lexa : Je compte bien te faire l'amour toute la nuit oui, (Colle son corps à celui de Clarke et embrasse passionnément)

Clarke : Je suis pour ce programme et vu comme Roan et Luna s'embrassent je pense que leur programme se rapproche grandement du notre. (Rire) Mais d'abord, allons manger je meurs de faim.

Un dernier baiser et après avoir appelé Roan et Luna on rejoint la salle du banquet, nos amis sont tous là et on mange avec appétit. Les caresses de Lexa dans mon dos me déclenchent des frissons et très vite on s'éclipse. Un Cupidon nous montre notre chambre et disparaît, sitôt la porte fermée Lexa se jette sur mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas en reste et la colle contre la porte, nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce et le temps semble comme s'arrêter. Lexa a tenu ses promesses et ce n'est qu'au petit matin que nous nous endormions. C'est la voix de mon frère qui me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, je me saisis de mon miroir et mon frère semble soulagé de me voir.

Jason : Tout va bien, cela fait un moment que j'essaye de vous contacter.

Clarke : On était un peu occupées (Rougis), il y a un problème ?

Jason : Non tout va bien mais comme ça fait déjà deux semaine que vous êtes partis, on voulait savoir comment ça se passe.

Clarke : Attends tu as dit deux semaine ?

Jason : Bein oui, 15 jours pour être exact, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que pour moi nous sommes arrivés hier. Le temps est complètement différent ici, écoute ne t'inquiètes pas pour le moment tout va bien. Recontactes-moi demain, je dois trouver les autres au plus vite.

Jason : D'accord, Merlin dit que pour vous évitez de vous perdre il faut éviter tout rapprochement physique.

Clarke : (Gêné) Ok, à demain.

Hors de question de parler de cela avec mon frère de sept ans, je secoue Lexa doucement et pour ne pas tenter le diable je me contente d'un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, déjà réveillée ?

Clarke : On a un souci, Jason vient de me parler cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes là. Apparemment le temps nous joue des tours et Merlin pense que c'est en rapport avec les rapprochements physiques.

Lexa : Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis si fatiguée si je t'ai fait l'amour pendant deux semaines. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Prétentieuse, pour nous ce n'était qu'une nuit.

Lexa : Et quelle nuit, je recommencerai bien.

Clarke : Nous devons nous dépêcher, retrouvons les autres.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je n'ai pas très envie de quitter ce lit, mais tu as raison.

Clarke : Crois moi, j'aimerai aussi rester.

Une fois habillées et après avoir mangé on cherche nos amis dans le palais, après avoir réunis tout le monde je leur explique la situation et tout le monde se regarde d'un air gêné.

Lexa : (Rire) J'en déduis que nous avons tous passé une nuit mémorable.

Jasper : Carrément !

Raven : Cela va être dur de résister, mais nous devons nous concentrer.

Clarke : Trouvons les Cupidons, il faut que nous commencions au plus vite les épreuves pour avoir le droit de voir la Déesse.

Roan : Ils sont vers la salle des rêves, nous y étions avec Luna.

Lexa : Ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y.

On arrive enfin dans la salle et j'essaye de rester concentrée sur les cupidons, mais c'est bien dur quand j'aperçois mon père me sourire.

Lexa : C'est une illusion, tout ce que nous voyons n'est pas réel. Concentrez-vous, sur les Cupidons, nous devons leur parler.

Mon cœur se fait bien lourd quand je passe devant l'illusion de mon père et une larme m'échappe, Lexa prend ma main et on arrive enfin. Nos amis sont tout aussi bouleversé que nous, c'est pourtant d'une voix ferme que je prends la parole.

Clarke : Nous voulons voir la Déesse Aphrodite, dites nous comment.

Cupidons : Le palais ne vous plait pas ?

Clarke : La question n'est pas là, dites nous c'est important.

Cupidons : Seuls ceux qui ont remporté une épreuve sûre leur amour peuvent la rencontrer.

Clarke : Très bien, quelle épreuve ?

Cupidons : Cela diffère, chaque couple doit rentrer dans la pièce du jugement.

Clarke : Où est cette pièce ?

Cupidons : Derrière nous, si l'un d'entre vous échouez sachez que vous ne pourrez jamais repartir d'ici.

Clarke : Nous réussirons, laissez nous entrer.

Cupidons : Très bien, comme il vous plaira.

Un dernier regard vers mes amis et on rentre dans la pièce à la suite des Cupidons.

Cupidons : Un couple doit être désigné pour la première épreuve.

Octavia : Vous devriez passer en dernier les filles on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Vous êtes sûr ?

Roan : Oui, on va tirer à la courte paille.

Raven, Octavia, Bryan, Jasper et Luna se mettent donc en place et tirent une paille chacun à leur tour.

Bryan : Je pense que c'est nous qui allons commencer, tu es prêt mon Prince ?

Nathan : Je te suis mon Roi.

Je regarde mes amis s'avancer vers les Cupidons, Lexa me prend la main et on assiste à la première épreuve.

Cupidons : Votre amour et jeune et a l'air fort, saurez-vous reconnaitre votre compagnon dans toutes les situations.

Bryan : Bien sûr.

Nathan : Sans hésiter.

Cupidons : (Claque des doigts) Nous allons voir ça.

Bryan est alors emmené au centre de la pièce et on lui bande les yeux, et Nathan se tient dans une file à coté de plusieurs jeunes hommes.

Cupidons : Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler, ni de vous toucher. A tour de rôle (parlant à Bryan) tu vas être embrassé. Tu dois retrouver qui est ton compagnon.

Je vois Nathan serrer les dents quand le premier homme embrasse Bryan et je retiens un rire, sachant que si c'était Lexa j'apprécierai moyennement la scène. Bryan ne réagit pas du tout aux trois premiers baisers, ce qui rassure Nathan et nous par la même occasion. Après plusieurs minutes de ce cirque vient le tour de Nathan, le baiser est chaste mais il est remplit d'amour et Bryan sourit. D'autres jeunes hommes suivent et une fois finit les cupidons reprennent la parole.

Cupidons : Lequel et ton compagnons parmi ces 12 baisers ?

Bryan : Le numéro 9, sans hésiter.

Le bandeau de Bryan est enlevé et on applaudit tous quand lui et Nathan s'embrassent bien moins chastement pour célébrer leur victoire.

Cupidons : Félicitations. Deux autre couples doit s'avancer pour la suite, ensuite nous feront une pause.

Clarke : Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les pauses.

Cupidons : Vous le prendrez, c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne ici.

Un nouveau tirage au sort se fait et c'est Raven qui tire cette fois ci la mauvaise paille.

Raven : Et bien, c'est à nous de jouer.

Anya : Tout se passera bien, j'ai confiance en nous.

Cupidons : Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler, ni de vous toucher autres que les mains.

Un Cupidon bande les yeux d'Anya et comme toute l'heure 11 jeunes filles arrivent pour prendre part au jeu. Raven sert les dents aussi quand elle voit les jeunes filles faire divers gestes tendres sur les mains d'Anya. Mais comme Bryan, elle ne bouge pas. Au bout de sept filles c'est au tour de Raven de s'avancer vers Anya, elle pose ses mains délicatement dans celle d'Anya qui sourit reconnaissant sans nul doute sa bien aimée. Les autres filles passent et les Cupidons reprennent la parole.

Cupidons : Le numéro de la jeune fille qui est votre Compagne ?

Anya : La 7 sans hésiter.

Une fois de plus on applaudit pendant qu'Anya et Raven s'embrassent passionnément.

Raven : Tu avais intérêt à ne pas te tromper.

Anya : (Rire) Jalouse ?

Raven : Assez oui, toutes ces filles sont magnifiques.

Anya : Mais dans mon cœur il n'y a que toi tu le sais bien.

Raven : Cela fait toujours du bien de se l'entendre dire. (Sourire)

Lexa : Et après c'est Clarke et moi qui dégoulinons d'amour ?

Anya : (Rire) Que veux tu, ces demoiselles on ravit nos cœurs.

Lexa : Oui, c'est certain.

Cupidons : Le prochaine couple.

Luna s'avance avec Roan et les Cupidons installent un bandeau sur les yeux de mon grand frère. Ensuite il le positionne sur une poutre en équilibre et vu la hauteur s'il tombe il va avoir mal.

Cupidons : L'amour est une question de confiance, voyons si vous l'avez entre vous. Tu dois reconnaitre la voix de ta belle parmi les autres et l'écouter pour te guider.

Trois jeunes filles arrivent alors et se positionnent autour de Roan, Luna est elle aussi présente et l'épreuve commence.

Luna : Ecoute ma voix juste ma voix Roan, avance d'un pas doucement.

Fille : Non surtout pas, à droite.

Fille : Non recule.

Fille : A gauche, ne va surtout pas à droite.

Roan avance d'un pas bien droit sur la poutre, malgré le boucan que font les autres filles il avance en suivant les instructions de Luna sans jamais hésiter une seule fois. Arrivé au bout de la poutre il doit se laisser tomber dans le vide, un filet en en bas pour le réceptionner en douceur.

Luna : Tu dois sauter, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Fille : Tu vas te tuer, rebrousses chemin.

Fille : Restes où tu es.

Fille : Ne les écoutes pas, tournes-toi et rebrousses chemin sinon la mort t'attend.

Luna va pour parler de nouveau mais Roan ne lui en laisse pas le temps et saute dans le vide, prouvant par la même occasion sa confiance absolue en sa fiancée qui sourit en signe de victoire. Les deux amoureux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent passionnément.

Cupidons : Nous reprendront demain.

Clarke : Le temps est différent ici, demain veut dire combien de temps chez nous ?

Cupidons : Demain, si vous ne faites rien de stupide. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Pour éviter les soucis, personne ne reste avec son partenaire. Y compris la nuit, tout est fait ici pour nous tenter.

Clarke : Lexa a raison, Bryan tu vas avec Luna. Maya avec Roan. Nathan avec Jasper. Anya avec Octavia. Raven avec moi. Lincoln avec Lexa.

Lexa : (Embrasse) On se voit demain, sois sage.

Clarke : Tu me manques déjà.

Raven : Allez partons, sinon je n'aurai pas la force de partir loin de ma guerrière.

Un dernier baiser et on se sépare tous pour occuper le temps, je décide d'appeler Jason pour le rassurer, Raven se rapproche de moi et le visage de mon petit frère apparaît enfin.

Jason : Vous allez bien, bonjour tata.

Raven : Salut Champion.

Clarke : Tout va bien, combien de temps est passé depuis que nous nous sommes parlé ?

Jason : Quelques heures, même pas une journée.

Clarke : Bien ils sembleraient que tant qu'on évite les tentations le temps se déroule normalement.

Jason : D'accord, Merlin dit qu'ici tout va bien.

Clarke : Tant mieux, nous avons commencé les épreuves pour voir la Déesse. Je t'appellerai demain pour te tenir au courant, tes cours avec Merlin se passent bien ?

Jason : Oui, il m'apprend plein de trucs. Il dit que je suis appliqué et sérieux.

Clarke : C'est bien, dit à tout le monde de rester sur leurs gardes. Je te laisse à demain petit frère.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas je veille sur ta sœur.

Jason : Je sais, à demain.

Après cette petite conversation qui nous à au moins rassuré sur le temps écoulé on rentre dans une pièce où on sort très vite tellement une vague d'envie nous traverse le corps.

Raven : Par les Dieux c'est inhumain ce genre de choses, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour à Anya.

Clarke : M'en parles pas, on a bien fait de se séparer. Jamais je n'aurai pu résister avec Lexa près de moi.

Raven : Allons à la piscine ça nous rafraichira les idées. (Sourire)

Clarke : J'espère que l'eau est froide alors. (Sourire)

Une fois dans l'eau on trouve Luna et Bryan et on parle tranquillement avant d'aller manger, heureusement pour nous aucun de nos partenaires n'est là et le repas se passe tranquillement.

Bryan : Les épreuves ne sont pas trop dures, par rapport à ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'à présent.

Clarke : La Déesse de l'amour a d'autres armes pour nous tenter.

Luna : C'est vrai, je m'écouterai je ne voudrais jamais sortir d'ici avec Roan.

Raven : C'est certain, j'essaye de penser à autre chose mais ici c'est vraiment compliqué.

Clarke : Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain avec un peu de chance nous en finirons avec tout ça.

Bryan : Je sens que la nuit va être difficile, je me retiens avec peine de ne pas chercher Nathan.

Luna : On est tous pareil je crois, il faudra se surveiller et ça ira.

Raven : Au pire on s'attache au lit.

Clarke : Avant d'en arriver là, tentons de dormir.

Bryan : D'accord, à demain alors.

Un dernier adieu à nos amis et Raven et moi on rejoint notre chambre où une nouvelle vague d'envie nous traverse.

Raven : Attaches moi, car sinon je vais rejoindre Anya.

Clarke : (Lutte) Ok, j'avoue que c'est compliqué à gérer.

J'attache Raven son lit et après un dernier bonne nuit crispé je tente de m'endormir. Mes rêves ne sont vraiment pas une aide à la sérénité et je suis tentée de demander un coup de main au Seigneur Morphée. Mais nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps pour me permettre d'en sacrifier. J'entends Raven bouger et je me rassure avec le fait que je ne suis pas la seule qui va passer une mauvaise nuit. Quand je pense à la nuit dernière, non ne pense pas à la nuit dernière. Très mauvaise idée de penser à comment Lexa t'a donné du plaisir encore et encore.

Clarke : Ok J'ABANDONNE !

Raven : (Souffle) Détaches-moi, vu qu'on n'arrive pas à dormir autant parler. Ca nous changera les idées, il faut faire quelque chose avant de devenir folles.

Clarke : Bonne idée, (Détache) alors dis-moi as-tu trouvé un moyen pour que Anya et toi soyez ensemble officiellement ?

Raven : Mon père va changer les lois, mais cela prend du temps. Et avec la guerre, les conseillers ne font que remettre la décision. Ce sont de vieux hiboux comme Titus, quand je serai Reine, ils partiront à la retraite.

Clarke : J'aurai eu le même problème si Lexa n'avait pas été désignée Gardien.

Raven : Sauf que c'est mon père le Gardien de mon Royaume. Il lui a proposé de lui donner un titre, mais elle a refusé de recevoir un titre de noblesse juste pour pouvoir être avec moi. Elle pense qu'elle ne le mérite pas, qu'elle ne me mérite pas.

Clarke : Anya et Lexa se ressemblent beaucoup sur cela, nous sommes des Princesses et bien qu'elles nous côtoient depuis enfants pour elles nous ne venons pas du même monde.

Raven : Je me tue à lui dire que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, au moins elle accepte d'être près de moi.

Clarke : Oui, en même temps il aurait été difficile d'ignorer plus longtemps vos sentiments.

Raven : Je l'ai toujours su tu sais, même avec Finn. Pourtant je l'aimais, mais Anya quand je suis avec elle rien ne peut égaler le sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit.

Clarke : C'est l'amour véritable, que se soit avec Wells ou Nylah je ressentais pareil. Je ne suis complète que quand je suis près d'elle, c'est pour ça que ça a été si dur durant notre enfance.

Raven : Oui, je sens la fatigue revenir on tente de dormir ?

Clarke : Oui, essayons.

Et c'est après une nuit bien difficile que nous rejoignons les autres pour un petit déjeuner qui nous est vital pour nous maintenir debout. Mon cœur s'affole quand je pose mes yeux sur Lexa et c'est limite si je ne me jette pas à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu m'as manqué aussi Princesse. (Embrasse)

Clarke : C'est une des pires nuits de ma vie, pourtant j'en est passé des nuits horribles avec le prix à payer.

Lexa : Je te comprends, j'ai parlé toute la nuit avec Lincoln.

Clarke : Rav et moi aussi, avant d'essayer de dormir un peu.

Lexa : Rejoignons la salle, espérons que ça finisse aujourd'hui.

Les couples ont de la peine à se séparer mais on arrive finalement à destination. Les cupidons sourient et prennent la parole à nouveau.

Cupidons : Le plaisir personnel est aussi payable jeune Héros, vous avez donc passé une nuit d'une semaine. Que le couple suivant s'approche.

Je tourne la tête vers mes amis pour savoir qui sont coupables de nos jours rallongés et peu me regarde dans les yeux, super si je dois tous les attacher ça promets. Jasper et Maya s'approchent devant les gardiens du palais.

Cupidons : Dans l'amour, il y a le plaisir, la tendresse, la confiance, l'écoute et aussi la tentation. C'est ce que nous allons tester avec vous, voyons si vous êtes prêts à résister et vos sentiments sont assez forts.

Jasper est emmené au loin et les douze jeunes filles rentrent à nouveau, plus loin on voit Maya avec douze jeunes hommes.

Cupidons : Si vous résistez pendant toute la matinée à ces charmantes créatures, nous saurons que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais si vous les touchez, embrassez ou parlez avec elles vous aurez perdu.

Et c'est donc sous nos yeux ébahis que les filles et garçons tentent par tous les moyens de faire céder nos amis. Jasper et Maya sont imperturbables, bien que Jasper ai plus de mal. Après tout il reste un homme, même moi j'aurai du mal à résister vu comment elles sont magnifiques.

Lexa : Je t'entends penser tu sais.

Clarke : Oses me dire qu'elles ne sont pas magnifiques ?

Lexa : De pâles copies face à toi.

Clarke : Charmeuse ! (Sourire)

Lexa : Juste sincère, pauvre Jasper il commence à avoir chaud.

Roan : Ca peut se comprendre, elles tombent les vêtements et elles n'en avaient déjà pas beaucoup.

Luna : Regarde ailleurs veux tu….

Roan : Je surveille Jasper.

Luna : Mais oui, bien sur, surveilles Maya plus tôt.

Lincoln : Elle s'en sort bien, mais elle commence à souffrir aussi face au petit brun.

Octavia : On peut comprendre, il est mignon.

Lincoln : Pardon ?

Octavia : Très bien, je surveille Jasper j'ai compris.

Clarke : Octavia n'a pas tord il est mignon.

Lexa : Par tout les Dieux pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu aimes les hommes et les femmes ? Cela me fait deux fois plus de soucis, et deux fois plus de concurrents.

Clarke : (Rires) Tu n'as pas de concurrent Lexa.

Lexa : Ha non ?

Clarke : Non, tu es la seule et à tout jamais.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Regarde quand même les cupidons Princesse.

Un dernier rire échangé et l'épreuve se finit, heureusement car je crois que Jasper était sur le point de s'évanouir. Maya dans sa grande bonté lui déverse une bassine d'eau gelée sur la tête et on éclate de rire à nouveau.

Cupidons : Impressionnant, peut-on passer cette épreuves du premier coup.

Maya : Merci.

Cupidons : Le prochain couple.

Octavia et Lincoln s'approchent à leur tour et les Cupidons sourient en les regardants.

Cupidons : Que serait l'amour sans un peu de jalousie ? (Claque des doigts)

Lincoln se trouve avec une jeune fille dans les bras et Octavia avec un homme.

Cupidons : Pour remporter cette épreuve il faudra embrasser votre partenaire sans que l'autre n'éprouve de jalousie.

Lincoln : Mais enfin c'est impossible ça.

Clarke : C'est effectivement compliqué, si tu embrassais à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre je ne sais pas comment je réagirai.

Lexa : Tu n'auras plus jamais à le savoir.

Octavia : Linc, regardes-moi. Je te fais confiance, je t'aime et je sais que cela ne représente rien pour toi ce baiser. Nous venons de nous fiancer, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Tu n'as pas avoir peur, tu es l'amour de ma vie et ça je le sais depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Embrasses la et reprenons la quête pour qu'enfin commence notre vie à deux.

Je ne savais pas Octavia si romantique, c'est donc dans un bel ensemble que les deux embrassent leur partenaire. L'homme et la femme disparaissent et les Cupidons applaudissent.

Cupidons : Félicitation, votre amour est grand ainsi que votre confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Lincoln : En effet, notre amour est grand. (Sourit et embrasse Octavia).

Octavia : Si tu embrasses une autre femme, je te tue.

Lincoln : (Eclate de rire) Par tout les Dieux ce que je peux t'aimer.

Cupidons : Demain sera votre dernière épreuve, bonne chance pour résister une nuit supplémentaire dans le palais des désirs…..(Disparaît)

Roan : Nous devrions rester tous ensemble, ça sera plus simple.

Lexa : Bonne idée on se surveillera.

Clarke : Je vais appeler Jason, il doit s'inquiéter.

Je sors mon miroir et me concentre avant de voir apparaître Jason et Merlin.

Merlin : Tout va bien, vous auriez du nous contacter il y a plusieurs jours ?

Clarke : Je sais, résister ici est compliqué.

Jason : Tout le monde va bien ? Coucou Lexa, vous me manquez.

Lexa : Bonjour petit monstre.

Clarke : Oui tout le monde va bien, demain aura lieu la dernière épreuve. On va tous se surveiller pour que demain soit effectivement demain. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

Merlin : Très bien, de notre côté tout va bien. Les bateaux sont protégés et le Royaume du Prince Nathan est calme.

Lexa : Parfait, j'espère vous voir bientôt.

Jason : Moi aussi j'ai pleins de sorts à vous montrer.

Clarke : J'ai hâte. A demain mon grand.

Après divers activités variées et surtout à se surveiller on se retrouve au repas, je suis à l'opposé de Lexa et pourtant je sens chaque regard sur moi comme si elle était contre moi.

Clarke : Par l'enfer que c'est dur. (Souffle)

Lincoln : Ne m'en parles pas, c'est moi ou c'est de plus en plus fort ?

Luna : Non, c'est constant les vagues d'énergie maintenant. Ils veulent vraiment nous faire craquer.

Clarke : Heuuuu c'est moi on nous ne sommes pas tous là ?

Tout le monde tourne la tête en même temps pour voir les places de Jasper et Maya vides ainsi que celle d'Anya et Raven.

Lexa : Mince, trouvons les et vite.

Tout le monde se lève en courant et on se sépare pour mieux chercher. Je finis par mettre la main sur Raven et Anya et apparemment il va me falloir un peu de Magie pour les refroidir. J'espère vraiment qu'on sera tous frappé d'amnésie en sortant de ce palais maudit, j'invoque de l'eau bien gelé et je leur balance dessus. Ce choc à le mérite de les ramener à la réalité et après un claquement de doigts je leur remets la partie des vêtements qui leur manque sur le dos. Sans un mot on rejoint la salle du banquet, Jasper et Maya sont ramené par Lexa et vu la gène évidente leur situation devait être identique à la notre. On rentre dans la salle et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour m'éloigner de Lexa. Finalement la nuit passe et on retrouve une dernière fois du moins je l'espère les Cupidons.

Cupidons : Vos petits écarts d'hier vous ont couté trois jours supplémentaires, que le dernier couple approche.

Lexa me prend la main et je souffle de soulagement en sentant ce contact si longtemps privé. Lexa me sourit et je l'embrasse chastement ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à ces lèvres.

Cupidons : L'amour c'est savoir tout l'un sur l'autre. Est-ce votre cas ?

Lexa/ Clarke : Oui.

Cupidons : Nous allons voir ça.

Lexa : Que faut-il faire ?

Cupidons : Répondre, Clarke quelle est la chose la plus importante pour Lexa ?

Clarke : Sa famille ce qui m'inclut et ma protection.

Cupidon : Exact, Lexa que regrette le plus Clarke ?

Lexa : De ne pas avoir pu sauver son Père, Nylah et les autres.

Cupidons : Correct, qu'est prêt à faire Lexa pour toi ?

Clarke : Tout.

Cupidons : Lexa qui est après toi la personne qu'aime le plus Clarke ?

Lexa : Jason.

Cupidons : Très bien, c'est impressionnant. Clarke même question que Lexa.

Clarke : (Réfléchit) ce qu'il peut y avoir égalité ?

Cupidons : Non.

Lexa : Tu connais la réponse Clarke, tu me connais.

Clarke : Jason.

Les questions s'enchainent durant des heures et je suis ravie de voir que Lexa et moi on se connaît si bien.

Cupidon : Dernière question. Accepteriez-vous le sacrifice de l'autre pour vous sauver ainsi que la quête ?

Clarke/Lexa : Non, car nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Mon cœur me fait horriblement mal à nouveau et je sais que c'est le signal pour commencer à chanter. Je laisse ma Magie exploser et la mélodie m'envahir. Au moment où je finis je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Lexa pour un doux baiser. La Magie de l'amour véritable éclate autour de nous et un halo doré envahit la salle.

Aphrodite : Merci ma fille, j'ai dormi bien trop longtemps. Prince Nathan ton Royaume est attaqué par l'armée de Pike, vous n'avez que peu de temps pour rejoindre le palais. J'ai placé ton Royaume sous ma protection à partir d'aujourd'hui. L'amour véritable vous unis tous, je vous félicite et sachez que cette amour grâce au don que je vous fais ne s'éteindra jamais. Qu'importe les épreuves vous vous retrouverez toujours dorénavant. Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants, maintenant allez la bataille vous attend. Une fois sortit du Palais, vous apparaitrez là où on a besoin de vous. N'oubliez pas même séparés vous êtes tous à jamais liés, Clarke et Lexa j'ai consolidé votre lien. Maintenant vous pourrez toujours vous parler, même dans les Royaumes Magiques ou en présence d'autres Dieux, je suis très fière de toi ma petite fille. Un mois c'est écoulé, que ma bénédiction vous accompagne mes enfants.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Allons-y, nos amis et un Royaume ont besoin de nous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** Une nouvelle ennemie

 **POV Lexa :**

Une fois sortit du palais on est téléporté au cœur de la bataille, grâce à notre lien je sais que Clarke et au château face à des sorciers et au Pentacle Noir. Je me tourne et voit mes amis se regrouper autour de moi, ils sont tous là mise à part Merlin surement resté pour protéger Jason et Lincoln et Maya sont avec Clarke.

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien ?

Wells : Ils ont commencé à attaquer il y a deux heures, ils sont arrivés de nulle part.

Bellamy : Merlin est resté sur le bateau avec Jason et des soldats.

Lexa : Bien, Luna et Roan allée aider la cavalerie. Jasper, Monty et Harper allez aider les villageois à évacuer. Le reste avec moi, il faut repousser le plus gros de l'armée. Clarke à besoin de temps pour détruire le Pentacle. Anya pend 20 Soldats et Nathan et Bryan pour garder les portes du palais, personne ne rentre.

Anya : Très bien, allons-y les garçons.

Lexa : Bellamy, Octavia j'ai besoin d'une diversion. Raven, Aden et Wells j'espère que vous avez envie de vous battre aujourd'hui.

Aden : Quand tu veux.

Raven : T'inquiète je vais les faire voler.

Wells : Il est temps de repousser cette armée une fois pour toute.

Du coin de l'œil je vois ma sœur se positionner aux portes, Nathan et Bryan de chaque cotés d'elle. Les soldats se regroupent, personne ne passera par ici avant un moment. Roan et Luna sont déjà entrain de charger en tête de la cavalerie pendant que je vois les autres évacuer autant de monde qu'ils peuvent. Je tire mon épée et sans surprise mon Père apparaît près de moi.

Achille : Une nouvelle bataille pour créer ta légende ma fille, est tu prête ?

Lexa : Plus que jamais, aujourd'hui je vais te dépasser.

Achille : (Amusé) Nous verrons ça.

Sans un mot de plus on charge l'ennemi dans un ballet redoutable d'efficacité. Raven déclenches des Vents si violent que les soldats ennemis sont propulser avant de nous atteindre. Aden déploie toute sa magie des éléments et les soldats tombent comme des mouches autour de lui. Wells se bat admirablement bien avec des esprits mais ceux qui font le plus de dégâts c'est mon père et moi en combattant dos à dos. Aucun ennemis n'arrive à nous porter le moindre coup, nous sommes dans une bulle et rien nous empêcheras de vaincre. Soudain une vive douleur me broie le cœur et je serais tombé à terre sans les bras de mon père.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Aden : Lexa que se passe-t-il ?

Raven : Clarke doit être blessé ? (Inquiète)

Wells : Seigneur Achille pouvez vous allez voir ?

Achilles : J'y vais (Disparaît)

Raven : Lexa tient le coup, notre combat n'est pas terminé.

Un regain de force m'arrive et je lâche une armée de Cupidon sur les soldats, je sais que Clarke se bat. Je ne comprends pas juste pourquoi sa douleur est si terrible d'un coup.

 **POV Clarke :**

A peine sortit du palais je suis téléporté dans le château de Nathan, un groupe de sorciers alimente un pentacle Noirs. Lincoln et Maya sont prêt de moi, heureusement nous sommes à l'abri des regards ce qui nous permet de mettre en place une stratégie.

Clarke : Maya tu t'occupe d'évacuer les gens hors d'ici, tu ne te retourne pas d'accord.

Maya : Clarke, la Sorcière du milieu n'est pas comme les autres, elle est puissante. Plus que Pike, nous devrions rester ensemble.

Lincoln : Je suis d'accord, nous ne connaissons pas ces pouvoirs.

Clarke : Nous devons sauver tout ces gens, ils alimentent le pentacle et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Maya : Très bien, mais une fois à l'abri je reviens vous aider avec les Magiciens de ta Garde.

Clarke : D'accord, Lexa se bat avec l'armée. Elle à envoyer Jasper, Harper et Monty s'occuper des villageois retrouve les.

Maya : Faites attention cette femme est dangereuse.

Clarke : Lincoln on va les distraire pendant que Maya s'occupe de libérez les prisonniers.

Lincoln : Très bien, je suis prêt.

Un dernier regard et nos Magies s'activent, à peine rentrer dans la salle les sortilèges pleuvent sur nous. Je déclenche une tempête et envahi la salle de brouillard pour cacher Maya. Lincoln quand à lui s'occupe de trois sorciers noir à lui tout seul, je m'avance vers la sorcière et elle prend la parole.

Allie : Princesse Clarke, ravis de vous rencontrer enfin.

Clarke : Qui êtes vous ?

Allie : Je suis la Sorcière Rouge, Allie. Après les différents échecs de Pike Gaia à décider de m'envoyer pour m'occuper des pentacles. Soyez réaliste, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Je sens votre cœur faiblir, c'est un de mes pouvoirs.

Clarke : Mon cœur va très bien, pourquoi faites vous cela. Gaia souhaite que l'humanité disparaisse, et que les Titans règne à nouveau.

Allie : Les humains ne sont pas capables de vivre ensemble, ils ne sont que guerre et arrogance. Gaia va nettoyer tout ça, et seul ceux qui lui son fidèle resterons. Nous bâtirons un monde à son image, la nature et de notre coté.

Clarke : Je vous arrêterez, je ne vous laisserez pas détruire les Royaumes.

Lincoln commence à faiblir mais tient le coup et je suis rassuré de voir sortir Maya et les prisonniers. J'aide Lincoln avec les Sorciers pendant qu'Allie maintient le Pentacle l'empêchant d'agir pour le moment. Lincoln arrive à abattre un sorcier qui s'écroule et je vois Allie lutter contre le Pentacle qui s'affaiblit. Je lève les mains et malgré ma douleur au cœur revenu avec force j'invoque deux rayons de lumière que je lance contre les sorciers. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir et s'écroulent à leur tour, d'un même mouvement on se tourne vers Allie qui nous regarde méchamment.

Allie : Une fois que je me serais débarrassez de vous, il ne me restera plus qu'a le réactiver ce n'est que partit remise.

Clarke : Vous êtes affaiblit et nous sommes deux, et d'autres arrivent.

Allie : Je suis deux fois plus puissante que Pike, vous n'êtes que des enfants face à moi.

Elle lève les mains et ma barrière s'active d'elle même sentant le danger, Lincoln aussi c'est protéger et un duel digne des plus grand Magiciens se joue entre nous. Je vois Lincoln peiner à contenir les sorts noirs qu'elle lui envoie et je renforce sa barrière ne voulant pas le voir blesser. J'invoque un rayon de lumière et lui lance, elle est donc obliger de se concentrer sur moi permettant à Lincoln de souffler un peux. Maya arrive alors avec deux autres Magiciens et le combat reprend. En effet je constate très vite que ce n'est pas le même niveau qu'avec Pike. Maigres son affaiblissement elle nous tient tête alors que nous sommes cinq fasse à elle.

Allie : Abandonne Princesse, sinon je tue tes amis un par un. En commence par l'enchantrice devant moi.

Clarke : Maya attention !

Je pousse Maya au moment ou Allie allez la toucher, une douleur terrible me traverse me faisant tomber à genoux. Allie retire sa main de ma poitrine comme si elle c'était bruler, luttant contre l'inconscience j'entends Lexa m'appeler. Sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je me relève chancelante, Allie est affecté aussi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Allie : Tu as le cœur trop pur, je ne peux te toucher. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur une seconde fois, prépare toi car à notre prochaine rencontre je te tuerais toi et tes amis. (Disparaît)

(Halo Doré)

Achille : Princesse, tu va bien ?

Lincoln : Une Sorcière, la Sorcière Rouge la toucher et elle c'est écroulé.

Clarke : Je vais bien Seigneur, allez aider Lexa.

Achille : Emmener là ce faire soigner.

(Halo Doré)

Je regarde tristement le Magicien de ma Garde qui à succombé à un sort et je lui ferme doucement les yeux.

Clarke : Ton combat est terminé.

Maya : Merci, elle ma à peine frôler et je suis blessée grièvement. Je serais sans doute morte si tu ne t'étais pas interposé.

Clarke : De rien, essayons de voir si la famille de Nathan est toujours en vie. Lincoln emmène Maya se faire soigner, je vais à la chambre des enchanteurs.

Lincoln : Tu devrais allez voir Monty aussi, je sens mon cœur plus lourd depuis qu'elle t'a attaqué. Cela doit être bien pire pour toi je te connais.

Clarke : Tu sais que l'on ne peut rien y faire, fait ce que je te demande stp.

Lincoln : Toi (S'adresse au Magicien de ma Garde) emmène l'enchantrice Maya au près du Prince Monty et explique lui ce qu'il c'est passé.

Magicien : Oui Prince.

Lincoln : Je viens avec toi, je doute que tu puisses marcher sans mon aide.

Clarke : Merci Linc.

Le Magicien porte Maya au dehors de la salle, et Linc passe un bras sur ma taille pour m'aider à avancer, je me sens faible et je déteste cela, Lexa se bat toujours et j'adresse une prière aux Dieux pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Clarke : (Mental) Lexa soit plus prudente stp, je suis avec Lincoln inutile de te presser pour me rejoindre. Je vais bien, je t'en prie sois prudente.

Lexa : (Mental) Non tu ne va pas bien, mais je serais prudente. Je te retrouve bientôt et toi aussi sois prudente.

Lincoln : La chambre des Enchanteurs et ouverte c'est mauvais signe.

On s'avance dans la salle, tous les enchanteurs on était tué, pas de trace du couple Royal.

Clarke : Il y a quelqu'un, c'est la Princesse Clarke et le Prince Lincoln vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Un mur pivote alors et la Reine apparaît avec son jeune fils dans les bras.

Elena : Par tout les Dieux je suis contente de vous voir, j'ai eu du mal à maintenir le sort de protection.

Clarke : Vous n'êtes pas blessés, le jeune Prince ?

Elena : Nous allons bien, mais mon époux et blessé.

Lincoln : Ou est t'il je vais le conduire près du Prince Monty pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Elena : Au fond de la pièce il se repose, je n'ai pu que réduire les effets du sort noir que cette Sorcière Rouge lui à lancer.

Clarke : Nous allons nous en occuper, la bataille est finit. L'armée de Pike et la Sorcière ne sont plus sur votre Royaume, nous allons travailler pour remettre vos barrières en place.

Elena : Très bien, je ne me sens pas trop bien, pouvez vous vous occuper de Chris pour moi ?

Clarke : (Tend les mains) Donner le moi, Lincoln emmène la Reine aussi elle à épuiser toute son énergie Magique elle à besoin de repos.

Lincoln : Suivez-moi votre Majesté. Je reviens te chercher Clarke, attends moi là avec le Prince.

Clarke : Merci Linc, je ne bouge pas.

Je m'assois le jeune Prince dans mes bras, il est mignon. Il ne semble pas du tout affecté par les derniers événements puisqu'il dort paisiblement contre moi. Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même je dirais que je suis passé près de la mort, cette Sorcière Rouge est plus puissante encore que Wallace. Je souffle et ferme les yeux, je souris en sentant Lexa approcher et lève la tête pour croiser son regard émeraude fixer sur moi.

Clarke : Coucou mon amour, tu as ajouté des cicatrices à ta collection ?

Lexa : Une petite, comment va tu ?

Clarke : Epuiser, cette Sorcière Rouge est puissante.

Lexa : Comment la vaincre ?

Clarke : Il va falloir que je m'entraine plus avec Merlin. Et j'ai aussi besoin d'un peux de repos, il y a beaucoup de blessés ?

Lexa : Nos amis vont tous bien, quand au peuple les pertes sont minimes, nous sommes arrivées à temps.

Clarke : Tant mieux, et du côté de la Garde des pertes ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore, mais un peux sans doute.

Clarke : Il me faut détruirai le pentacle noir, même s'il n'est plus alimenté il reste dangereux.

Lincoln : Clarke, le Roi et la Reine sont près de Monty, Anya me fait te dire que douze soldats et six Magiciens de ta Garde ont péri. Une dizaine sont blessés, Monty et les soigneurs s'en occupe, Maya se repose.

Clarke : Merci, je vais avoir besoin de toi et Lexa pour détruire le Pentacle, je n'aurais pas assez de force seule.

Je me lève au moment ou Nathan et Bryan entre dans la salle, Nathan me sourit et je lui tends son frère.

Nathan : Merci Clarke, mes parents et mon frère sont en vie grâce à toi.

Clarke : A nous, il nous reste le Pentacle à détruire et nous serons tranquilles.

Bryan : Je peux vous aider ?

Clarke : Oui, un de plus ne peux pas faire de mal, Nathan rejoint ta famille.

Nathan : D'accord, pas d'imprudence.

Je tente de faire un pas mais mes jambes refuse de me porter, Lexa s'en aperçoit et Lincoln et elle me soutienne sans un mot. On marche jusqu'à la salle et nos Magie rentrent en action pour détruire un nouveau Pentacle noir.

Gaia : Tu à rencontrer mon élève, quand penses tu ?

Clarke : (Serre les dents de douleur) Je l'anéantirai aussi, je vous arrêterais je vous en fais le serment.

Gaia : (Rire) Nous verrons cela Princesse, tu ne peux pas protéger tout tes amis.

Le pentacle explose et je tombe dans les bras de Lexa épuiser, Bryan et Lincoln nous regarde avec inquiétude mais je n'ai même pas la force d'essayer de les rassuré.

Lexa : Clarke tu es épuisé, laisse-moi te porter jusqu'à Monty stp.

Clarke : D'accord, les garçons merci de votre aide.

Lincoln : Je vais retrouver Octavia, on va chercher Jason et Merlin.

Bryan : Je vais aider Nathan, repose toi.

Lexa me porte et ma tête se pose naturellement au creux de son cou, ne pouvant plus lutter contre la fatigue et la douleur je m'évanouie.

 **POV Lexa :**

Une fois de plus Clarke est épuisé, j'aimerais l'aider mais que faire ? J'arrive à l'infirmerie et Monty me rejoint immédiatement, il passe sa main et fronce les sourcils.

Monty : Le sort noir c'est renforcé, il est deux fois plus fort. Je vais guérir sa fatigue, mains entre le prix à payer et le sort des temps difficiles l'attendent.

Lexa : Ne peut-on rien faire de plus ?

Monty : Je vais demander à Merlin, mais à part augmenter le sort de partage je ne vois pas.

Lexa : Merlin et là ?

Monty : Oui, il à ramener Jason tout à l'heure. Lincoln et Octavia sont avec lui, elle va dormir un moment tu devrais venir.

J'ambrasse le front de Clarke et après avoir salué Jasper et Maya je rejoins Merlin dehors. Jason se jette dans mes bras et je le serre fort contre moi.

Lexa : Salut mon grand, comment va tu ?

Jason : Clarke ne va pas bien, je le sens.

Lexa : Elle à juste besoin de repos, alors qu'a tu appris avec Merlin ?

Jason : Pleins de sorts, je suis douée pour l'illusion il parait.

Lexa : Il faudra me montrer ça.

Je remarque le Major Liam et je lui souris en me dirigeant vers lui.

Lexa : Major, pouvez vous emmener Jason au palais et rester avec lui il me faut discuter avec Merlin.

Liam : Bien sur Commandante, je ne quitte pas le jeune Prince.

Lexa : Merci, profitez-en pour vous restaurer.

Jason : Je veux rester avec toi, cela fait un mois que je ne vous ai pas vu.

Lexa : Je te rejoins au plus vite, va stp.

Jason : Après on pourra revenir voir Clarke ?

Lexa : Si tu veux, obéis maintenant.

Un mois, le monde des Dieux est décidément bien mystérieux. Sky se couche près de Clarke et voyant enfin Merlin je me dirige vers lui.

Lexa : J'ai envoyé Jason mangé avec le Major Liam.

Monty : Nous sommes venus vous demander si vous connaissez un sort pour aider Clarke ?

Merlin : Celui que vous avez utilisé et le meilleur, a part l'augmenter on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Lexa : Avec qui l'augmenter ?

Merlin : La garde !

Octavia : C'est une bonne idée, je suis sûr que tous accepterons.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûr que Clarke accepte.

Lincoln : Alors ne lui demande pas, on connaît tous Clarke elle ne voudra pas mettre en danger plus de personne. Mais ici nous n'avons pas le choix.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Merlin : Tu ne lui mens pas, tu lui diras une fois fait c'est tout.

Monty : Il faut se décider, je dois retourner au Royaume de Clarke la Reine Abby m'attend pour former les soigneurs.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais voir avec Anya. Elle fera le tour de la Garde pour trouver des volontaires, Merlin connais tu un moyens de contrer la Sorcière Rouge ?

Merlin : J'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle est puissante mais pas autant que moi. J'enseignerais à Clarke, mais il sera nécessaire de faire une pause dans la quête pour cela.

Lexa : Très bien, pour l'instant allons manger. Demain on verra ce qu'on fera, je vais envoyer un message pour avertir le conseil des derniers événements.

Une fois le message fait et le repas pris, Liam s'avance vers moi.

Liam : Commandante la Garde est volontaire pour aider la Princesse, que devons nous faire ?

Anya : Ils ont tous dis oui.

Lexa : Je vous remercie, regrouper vous à l'infirmerie le Prince Monty et moi-même arrivons.

Liam : A vos ordres Commandante.

Je souffle de soulagement, Clarke va m'en vouloir mais c'est pour son bien. Si je pouvais je prendrais le sort noir à sa place, Jason m'a rejoint et c'est d'un bon pas qu'on retourne à l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur on retrouve Monty pour lui expliquer la situation. Il prépare donc le sort aider par Merlin.

Jason : Elle ira mieux après ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : Ta sœur et la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, un peux de repos et elle sera de nouveau sur pied.

Le sort lancer je suis rassurée de voir les traits de Clarke se détendre, Monty lance la pièce et John apparaît.

John : Tout le monde va bien, Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle à juste besoin de repos, peux tu ramener Monty ainsi que les soldats tomber stp.

John : Très bien, besoin d'autres choses ?

Lexa : Il faudrait que tu me mettes en relation avec le Roi Kane.

John : (Prend un miroir) Roi Kane la commandante Lexa voudrais vous parler.

Kane : Passe la moi, merci John.

John : J'arrive avec le Prince Monty et les soldats tombés à tout de suite.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Majesté, avez-vous eu mon message ?

Kane : Oui, comment va Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle se repose pour le moment.

Kane : Bien, tu as pris la bonne décision pour le sort.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûr que Clarke apprécie.

Kane : Tu agis pour son bien, elle le sait. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Lexa : Merlin va entrainer Clarke pour qu'elle puisse contrer la Sorcière Rouge. Je pense donc qu'il serait plus sage de faire une pause dans la quête, cela fera du bien à tout le monde.

Kane : Bonne idée, combien de temps ?

Merlin : Majesté je pense que 1 mois serait suffisant, la Princesse est très doué et apprend vite.

Kane : Bien, réglez les derniers détails et rentrez. Je vous renvoi John pour le transport, chacun peux rentrer chez lui.

Lexa : Très bien je passe le mot, à bientôt alors.

Kane : Nous vous attendons (Disparaît).

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je suis dans une chambre inconnue. Surement dans le palais de Nathan, je suis étonnée de ne ressentir presque aucune douleur. Si ce n'est la fatigue constante du prix à payer je suis en forme. Sky et couché par terre et je passe ma main dans ses poils, ça à le don de me relaxer. J'essaye de contacter Lexa mais de toute évidence elle à lever ses barrières mental.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas bon signe, allée mon gros conduit moi à elle stp.

Sky aboi et d'un claquement de doigt je m'habille, je suis mon chien dans les couloirs. Les domestiques que je croise s'incline tous devant moi, aucun de mes amis n'est là ce que je trouve bizarre. Finalement j'arrive à la salle du trône et Sky s'arrête, j'interroge un soldat.

Clarke : Est-ce que le Pince Nathan est ici ?

Soldat : Oui Princesse avec ses Généraux et la Commandante Lexa. Je vais vous annoncer, veuillez patienter.

Deux minutes plus tard c'est Lexa qui apparaît devant moi en souriant.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse ? Bien dormi ?

Clarke : J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Lexa : Juste hier, nous sommes en réunion suis moi.

Je rentre dans la salle et tous s'incline devant moi, je me tourne vers Nathan et la Reine un peux gêner.

Elena : Princesse, ravis de vous revoir parmi nous. Mon époux ne peut pas encore se lever, mais il vous fait part de ses remerciements.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, puis-je demander pourquoi vos serviteurs et conseillers s'incline autant devant moi ?

Nathan : Dans mon Royaume les héros sont autant respecté que la famille Royal ou les autres Monarques. Tu es notre sauveuse et tous le savent, ce n'est qu'une marque de respect.

Clarke : C'est un travail d'équipe.

Lexa : J'ai un peux de mal à m'habituer aussi.

Bryan : Qu'est ce que je devrais dire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ou sont le reste de nos amis ?

Lexa : Rentré dans leur Royaumes, nous nous retrouverons dans un mois pour poursuivre la quête.

Clarke : Je suppose que durant ce laps de temps je vais m'entrainer avec Merlin ?

Lexa : Oui, Jason et lui sont déjà retourné au près de tes parents. Les bateaux aussi, il ne reste que Pégase et Zéphyr ici.

Clarke : Très bien, une ballade à cheval me fera le plus grand bien.

Lexa : Sky peux se téléporter, Merlin à découvert cela.

Clarke : Ho, bien je lui dirais d'allez au Royaume alors. Majesté, Nathan merci pour votre accueil.

Elena : Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici Princesse.

Nathan : On se voit dans un mois, fait attention à toi.

Bryan : Oui ne force pas trop.

Clarke : Merci mes amis.

Lexa : Je finis et je te retrouve aux chevaux, profite en pour manger un peux.

Clarke : D'accord, Majesté ravis d'avoir pu être utile. (S'incline)

Elena : Merci Princesse.

Je pars donc en direction des cuisines, Sky sur les talons. Lexa n'a pas baissé ses barrières, ce qui fait que je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Et je suis presque sûr que ça à avoir avec le fait que je n'ai presque plus mal, je sens que la discussion ne va pas être agréable.

Clarke : Tu à faim toi aussi mon grand ?

Sky : (Mental) Oui.

Je me fige et je regarde Sky, je n'ai pas rêvé il vient bien de me parler mentalement. Décidément on dirait que ses pouvoirs se réveillent.

Sky : (Mental) Surprise Princesse ?

Clarke : Un peux, depuis quand tes pouvoirs se sont réveiller ?

Sky : Depuis hier, mais il m'en reste à découvrir. Je peux communiquer avec toi, me téléporter et j'ai aussi une grande force.

Clarke : Qu'est tu, un chien n'est pas aussi grand ?

Sky : Je suis à moitié loup, et surtout je suis un produit de la Magie d'invention de Raven. Elle m'a créé suivant ses rêves mais c'est toi ma Maitresse.

Clarke : D'accord, bien nous avons un mois pour découvrir ce que tu sais faire d'autres. Après le repas part pour mon Royaumes, Lexa et moi on te rejoindra.

Sky : Ne sois pas trop sévère avec Lexa, elle t'aime plus que tout.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je sais oui, je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'elle à fait ?

Sky : Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, souviens toi juste qu'elle t'aime.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux oublier.

Sky : Bien, magnons alors.

Après un rapide repas je dis au revoir à Sky et rejoint les écuries. Zéphyr vient tout de suite près de moi et je le caresse en attendant Lexa.

Clarke : Bonjour Zeph, comment va tu ?

Zéphyr : Bien j'ai hâte de voler un peux, tu ne te sers pas trop de moi en ce moment.

Clarke : Pardonne-moi, je te promets de prendre plus souvent de tes nouvelles durant le mois qui arrive.

Zéphyr : Le Magicien va t'apprendre des nouveaux trucs ?

Clarke : Oui, pour battre la Sorcière Rouge j'ai besoin de plus de puissance.

Zéphyr : Je suis sûr que tu la vaincras, personne n'est plus forte que toi.

Clarke : Je peux te citer beaucoup de personne qui l'est.

Zéphyr : Tu les surpasseras tous un jour, j'en suis convaincu.

Clarke : Merci pour ta confiance mon ami.

Zéphyr : Ta chérie arrive, je vais chercher mon Père. (S'envole)

Lexa : Tu n'a pas trop attendu ?

Clarke : Non je discuter avec Zéphyr et avant avec Sky. Il peut me parler par télépathie comme nous, d'ailleurs il serait temps de me dire ce que tu me cache ?

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, mais je préfère te l'annoncer de vive voix.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Nous avons augmenté le sort, ta Garde à maintenant une partie de ta douleur. Ils ont tous accepté et ont même insisté. Je sais que tu ne vas pas être contente mais tu étais très faible et il fallait prendre une décision.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'aurais préféré que tu me demande mon avis, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu sais très bien que ce sort n'est que temporaire. Bientôt il ne suffira plus, Monty cherche d'autres solutions.

Lexa : Je vais voir avec mon Père si du coté des Dieux ils peuvent aider.

Clarke : Ils l'auraient déjà fait s'ils le pouvaient mais tu peux toujours demander, bien rentrons chez nous.

Lexa : Tu es sur que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Clarke : Si nos place avait était inversé j'aurais agis pareil, juste la prochaine fois attend mon réveil.

Lexa : Promis. (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Clarke : (Rend son baiser) Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Un dernier baiser et on monte sur nos chevaux, Nathan et Bryan sont venu nous dire au revoir et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je pars dans mon Royaume. Après quelques heures de vol on arrive enfin et nous sommes accueillit par Merlin et Jason. Jason saute dans mes bras et d'un coup de Magie de l'Air je le propulse en l'air avant de le réceptionner dans mes bras.

Jason : Tu va mieux ?

Clarke : Oui mon grand, et toi ça va ?

Jason : Oui, (prend Lexa dans ses bras) Maman et Papa vous attendent dans la salle du trône, après vous rester avec moi ?

Clarke : Bien sur, tu ma promis de me montrer tes progrès en Magie.

Jason : Cool, tu va voir je suis trop fort.

Merlin : C'est un bonne élève il est vrai, je vous verrai demain. Lexa je t'enseignerais aussi, ta Magie des Gardien n'est pas utiliser à son plein potentiel.

Lexa : Très bien, merci.

On rejoint donc la salle du trône et une fois à l'intérieur je prends mes parents dans mes bras.

Clarke : Je suis contente de vous voir, tout va bien dans le Royaume ?

Kane : Oui, Monty à commencer à enseigner au nouveau Soigneurs et Persée est partit dans les différents Royaumes pour mettre au point la nouvelle tactique.

Abby : Quand à Ellios il gère ta Garde et maintenant qu'Anya est là elle prend en charge l'armée.

Lexa : Je vais voir si je peux être utile.

Abby : Pas question, pour une fois que j'ai toute ma famille sous mon toit. J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, donc jeunes filles vous allez vous changer et nous rejoindre pour le repas.

Clarke : Ne terrifie pas ma fiancée stp maman.

Abby : Du tout, allée filés soyez en bas dans une heure.

Lexa : Bien Majesté.

Abby : Abby, ma belle fille m'appelle par mon prénom quand nous sommes seules.

Jason : Maman je peux allez avec les filles ?

Abby : Biens sûr mon chéri.

C'est donc tout content que Jason nous suis dans ma chambre, il ne fait que parler si bien que nous ne voyons pas le temps passé. C'est Emma qui nous avertit que le repas est servi. On descend donc et je suis ravis de voir que ce soir nous sommes en comité réduit. Il y a Anya, Aden, Titus, Merlin et ma famille.

Kane : Installez vous les filles, alors Merlin parlez moi un peux de l'enseignement que vous allez faire à Clarke.

Merlin : Et bien Majesté c'est simple, je vais apprendre à la Princesse à contrer efficacement les sorts noirs. Avec les années peux arrivent encore à me toucher.

Kane : Voilà une bonne nouvelles, et un mois sera suffisant ? Il vous à fallu des années pour contrer efficacement les sorts Noirs d'après ce que vous m'avez dit ?

Merlin : Oui mais la Princesse à une chose que je n'ai pas, le cœur pur et la Magie Ultime.

Clarke : En quoi avoir le cœur pur m'aidera ?

Merlin : Mais en tout Princesse, Lexa t'expliquera mieux que moi. Mais la Magie c'est une question de sentiments, avec sa Magie des cœurs elle le ressent plus que n'importe qui.

Lexa : C'est vrai, j'ai vite compris que si je suis dans une émotion forte la Magie réagit plus.

Merlin : Et quand réagit ta Magie le mieux ?

Lexa : (Rouge) Heu quand je pense à Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ha bon ?

Merlin : La Magie est émotions, et il n'y a pas plus grande émottions que l'amour. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, d'ailleurs tu utilise déjà de manière inconsciente cette façon d'utiliser la Magie.

Anya : Je suppose qu'être la fille de l'amour doit y être pour quelque chose.

Merlin : Ca aide c'est certain, mais surtout que Clarke aime profondément. Elle aime pleinement, elle à une grande affection pour ses amis et sa famille et ce qui guide chacun de ses gestes.

Aden : Quand elle m'apprend la Magie je le ressens aussi.

Lexa : Nous le ressentons tous !

Jason : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous étonne encore, ma sœur c'est la plus forte.

On éclate de rire et le repas se poursuit tranquillement, Titus nous fait part de l'avancé des sorts pour les nouvelles barrières et on regagne enfin nos quartiers. Jason nous suit bien décider à nous montrer ses progrès en matière de Magie. C'est donc devant nos yeux ébahis qu'il créer son illusion préférée, il arrive même à déclencher un mini feu d'artifice. Mais le plus important c'est la lumière qui dégage quand il le fait, il sourit un peux fatiguer et on applaudit. Il finit par rejoindre sa chambre après un dernier câlin et après un bain je me glisse dans les bras de Lexa.

Lexa : Cela fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Clarke : Ma maison c'est toi, mais effectivement je suis contente de retrouver ma famille et mon palais.

Lexa : Tu appréhende ton entrainement avec Merlin ?

Clarke : Non j'espère juste être à la hauteur de ces attentes.

Lexa : Je suis sûr que ça sera le cas, tu es une grande Magicienne.

Clark : (Embrasse) Merci mon amour.

Après une nuit paisible, je rejoins Merlin pour ma première leçon.

Merlin : Bien tu à l'air en forme, d'abord il faut renforcer ta capacité magique. Bien qu'elle soit déjà conséquente elle n'est pas suffisante pour les sorts que je vais t'enseigner.

Clarke : Comment faire cela ?

Merlin : En t'épuisant, comme avec les Parques.

Tu seras vidé de ton énergie chaque jour, et petit à petit ta puissance augmentera. Nous allons faire cela pendant une semaine et nous verrons ou tu en seras.

Clarke : Très bien, sûr quoi je vide mon énergie. Autant qu'elle serve à quelques choses.

Merlin : Bien sûr, la Princesse Raven à eu la gentillesse de nous laisser ces objets. Ce sont des stockeurs de Magies, remplit les tous à fond. Je vais voir Jason et Lexa maintenant, je reviendrais plus tard.

Clarke : Merlin il y a des centaines d'objets, ma Magie ne sera jamais suffisante.

Merlin : C'est le moment de te surpasser Princesse.

Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'a commencer, ma journée va être longue. Sans compter ma fatigue déjà existante, il est certain que ce mois va être difficile.

 **POV Lexa :**

Merlin : Bien vous deux, vous allez avoir le même exercice mais de façon inverse. Jason tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton trop plein de pouvoir et Lexa tu dois apprendre à faire jaillir plus de puissance.

Jason : Comment ?

Merlin : Pour toi c'est simple, tu dois te concentrer et pour cela rien de telle que la méditation. Dons installe toi et fait le vide dans ton esprit en invoquant ta Magie.

Jason : Très bien Maitre.

Merlin : Quand à toi Lexa, tu sais déjà ce qui déclenche la Magie. Ce sont les émotions, tu dois avant de lancer un sort laissé parler une émotion. La plus puissante, tu vois la cible là-bas ?

Lexa : Oui.

Merlin : C'est une cible Magique, elle ne ce détruira que si tu utilise ta pleine puissance. Je sais ce que tu peux faire, et tu es loin d'avoir atteint ton plein potentiel. Je vous laisse vous entrainer, je dois m'entretenir avec Titus pour les barrières, nous pensons avoir trouvé la solution.

Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, tenez nous au courant.

Merlin : Concentrez-vous, à plus tard.

(Halo Blanc)

Je me concentre sur la protection du Royaume et laisse la Magie du Gardien couler à travers moi, je lance un premier rayon. La cible n'a même pas bougé, je me concentre à nouveau et pense à Aden, Anya, Jason, Kane et Abby et bien sur Clarke. Ma famille, les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Ma Magie explose et je lance un nouveau sort vers la cible qui cette fois ci tremble un peux. De toute évidence il va me falloir du temps, je regarde Jason concentrer sur sa méditation et me remet au travail.

 **POV Clarke :**

La fin de journée est là, et même si le Royaume sombrer je ne pourrais pratiquer la Magie, je suis assise devant les stockeurs de Magies quand Lexa apparaît devant moi. Vu sa tête elle est dans le même état que moi, elle s'assoit près de moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

Lexa : Je soupçonne Merlin de vouloir nous tuer à la tâche.

Clarke : Je crois que tu as raison, l'entrainement va être difficile.

Lexa : Je suis épuisé et cette fichu cible et toujours en place.

Clarke : Allons manger et dormir, demain une nouvelle journée d'entrainement nous attend.

Lexa : (Se lève et tend la main à Clarke) Tu peux marcher ?

Clarke : Oui, mais doucement.

Une fois dans la salle des banquets on retrouve notre famille, limite on s'effondre sur nos sièges et Aden rigole.

Merlin : Rigole, demain je commence ton entrainement aussi, Titus st occupé avec la barrière.

Aden : D'accord j'ai hâte.

Clarke : Tu le seras moins demain soir.

Kane : Ne tuer pas trop à la tâche mes filles Merlin.

Lexa hoquète de surprise et je pose ma main sur sa jambe, Kane ne c'est même pas rendu compte qu'il vient de l'appelez sa fille. Lexa à limite les larmes aux yeux et je lui souris tendrement.

Anya : Majesté l'armée à ces instruction m'autorisez vous à me rendre au Royaume du Roi Sinclair pour quelques jours ?

Lexa : Ta Princesse te manque déjà ?

Anya : (Rouge) Oui.

Abby : Bien sûr, prend le reste de la semaine. Tu à bien mériter de te reposer aussi et je suis sûr que Raven sera ravi de t'avoir près d'elle.

Anya : Merci ma Reine.

Jason : C'est quand que tu te marie avec Tata Raven ?

Anya : (Recrache sa boisson et tousse) Heuuu je ne peux pas faire cela mon grand.

Jason : Pourquoi vous êtes amoureuse non ?

Clarke : Jas, laisse Anya tranquille, certaines choses ne sont pas de ton âge.

Jason : D'accord, pardon Anya.

Anya : C'est rien mon grand.

Jason : Bon alors tu l'as dit à Tara que tu l'aimais Aden ?

Aden : (Recrache son verre) Heeuu pas encore, j'attends le bon moment.

Lexa : Jas, tu es trop curieux.

Jason : Mais je veux juste savoir si mon grand frère est heureux, c'est mal ?

Aden : Non mon grand, promis des que je lui dis tu seras dans les premiers au courant.

Jason : D'accord, il manque plus que Clarke et Lexa mais je sais qu'elle attende la fin de la quête pour se marier, ce qui est nul vu qu'elle s'aime très fort.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin de me marier à Lexa pour l'aimer mon grand.

Lexa : Nous sommes heureuses comme ça, et nous voulons un beau et grand mariage. Nous pourrons le faire quand temps de paix. Mais promis des qu'une date est fixé tu seras au courant.

Abby : J'espère que nous aussi (Sourire).

Lexa : Ha mais Abby j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire participer à tout cela.

Abby : Tu m'en vois ravis.

Clarke : Et moi un peux moins, tu n'imagine pas ce que tu viens de dire. (Sourire)

Kane : Ne sois pas méchante avec ta mère. (Sourire)

Le repas se passe tranquillement et on monte se coucher, notre vie sexuel va être calme à mon avis les prochains jours. Si tôt notre tête touche l'oreiller on s'endort. Le lendemain l'entrainement reprend, cette fois je dois reconstruire tout un village à moi toute seule. Pendant que Lexa est de nouveau entrain d'essayer de briser sa cible, Jason lui est toujours en méditation. La fin de journée approche et le village et enfin reconstruit, j'entends Lexa pousser un cri de joie et je souris sachant qu'elle à enfin réussit.

Merlin : Bon travaille Princesse. Je te ramène au Royaume, tu n'es pas en état de te téléporter.

Clarke : Merci.

Une fois au château je rejoins Lexa directement dans le lit trop fatiguée pour manger.

Lexa : Il nous faut manger, nous ne tiendrons pas sinon.

Clarke : Je sais mais je n'ai pas la force d'affronter un repas.

Lexa : Moi non plus pour tout avouer, j'ai rarement était aussi fatiguée.

Sous nos yeux apparaît alors différent bol de nourritures, je souris en voyant la note de Merlin et on mange un peux avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil réparateur. La semaine se poursuit comme ça et vient le moment où Merlin teste ma résistance.

Merlin : Bien parfait, tu à doubler ta capacité Magique. Tu n'es plus très loin de la mienne, enfin d'ici une vingtaine d'années tu devrais me rattraper.

Clarke : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Merlin : Maintenant tu va lire et étudier ces grimoires, il te faudra à peux près une semaine. Une fois fait les deux dernières semaines seront pour la pratique.

Clarke : Très bien, je vais m'installer dans ma chambre avec tout ça. (Disparaît)

 **POV Lexa :**

Merlin : Bien Lexa tu à atteint une bonne puissance maintenant, bien que tu ne sois pas encore à fond mais le moment viendra. Maintenant on va se concentrer sur les sorts d'attaques.

Lexa : D'accord Maitre, je vous écoute.

Merlin : Vu que tu possède l'armure de lumière tu n'a presque pas besoin de sort de défenses. Les Sorts noirs puissant peuvent t'atteindre donc je vais t'apprendre à te défendre contre eux. Jason regarde bien, plus tard il te faudra maitriser ses sorts.

Jason : Oui Maitre.

C'est comme ça que pendant une semaine j'apprends de nouveaux sorts tous plus complexes les uns comme les autres. Pendant ce temps Clarke reste enfermer dans sa chambre à étudier.

Lexa : Merlin, est t'il possible d'avoir la journée de libre ?

Merlin : Bien sur, vous avez bien méritez une pause. Je m'occuperai d'Aden et Jason pendant votre absence.

Lexa : Merci.

Une fois mon entrainement finit je vais donc préparer une surprise pour Clarke, elle ne fait qu'étudier comme moi et on à vraiment besoin d'une pause. Je vais chercher un pique nique et grâce à Pégase j'installe tout près de la rivière rapidement. Je tape à la porte de la chambre et je trouve Clarke plongé dans un vieux grimoire, le dernier.

Lexa : Je vous enlève Princesse, ordre de votre fiancée qui pense que vous travaillez trop.

Clarke : (Rire) Et que penses ma fiancée d'autres ?

Lexa : Et bien elle se sent un peux abandonner et en manque de baisers si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a raconté.

Clarke : Vraiment, il va falloir remédier à tout cela alors.

Lexa : Je suis sur qu'elle en sera ravis.

J'attrape la main de Clarke et la tire vers moi pour l'embrasser doucement. Je lui prends la main et l'entraine dans les couloirs du château.

Clarke : Ou m'emmène tu ?

Lexa : C'est une surprise. Grimpe sur Zéphyr et suis-moi, nous avons la journée et la soirée pour nous et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Clarke : Moi aussi (Sourire)

 **POV Clarke :**

On arrive près de la rivière, notre coin ou un pique nique nous attend au milieu d'oreiller. Lexa me fait un clin d'œil et se déshabille pour plonger dans l'eau, je souris et après avoir enlevé mes vêtements plonge à mon tour.

Clarke : Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée (se colle contre elle)

Lexa : Ravis que ça te plaise ma Princesse.

On s'embrasse et parce que cela fait longtemps que nos corps ne se sont pas rencontrés de cette façon les esprits s'échauffe rapidement. Nos corps s'enflamme et nos langues se livre un duel sans merci. Et la j'ouvre les yeux et un serpent d'eau passe près de moi. Je bondit dans les bras de Lexa qui éclate de rire, elle referme ses bras musclés près de moi et m'emmène sur le bord.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiète pas ma Princesse je te protège du vilain monstre

Clarke : Moque toi va y. (Boude)

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, tu es ma raison de vivre tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Et tu es la mienne, mais tu va payer pour t'être moquer de moi.

Je lui saute dessus et après une bagarre ou évidement Lexa gagne on s'ambrasse à nouveau fougueusement. Cette journée est parfaite et si je le pouvais j'arrêterais le temps. Demain l'entrainement reprendra mais tout de suite je m'abandonne dans les bras de ma merveilleuse fiancée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** Trahison

Merlin : Bien Clarke, il est temps d'utiliser les pouvoir de Sky. Il va beaucoup t'aider, donc pendant cette semaine vous allez partir tous les deux en forêt. Cela renforcera votre lien, et tu ne dois pas utiliser la Magie, d'ailleurs je te l'ai confisquée. Seul le lien avec Lexa et Sky a été préservé.

Clarke : Très bien, je peux dire au revoir à Lexa et à ma famille avant de partir ?

Merlin : Bien sûr, je viendrai te chercher quand j'estimerai que le temps passé ensemble est suffisant.

Sky : Et si je lui croquais un bout de mollet hein ? On pourrait rester au château au lieu d'aller se perdre en forêt.

Clarke : Tu as peur ? (Rire)

Sky : (Offusqué) Pas du tout, mais j'aime bien mon confort.

Clarke : Je t'ai trop habitué au luxe mon ami.

Sky : Lexa est avec Ellios si tu la cherches, on se retrouve dans une heure ça te va ?

Clarke : Parfait à tout à l'heure.

Merlin : Je t'ai laissé le pouvoir de faire du Feu, je ne veux pas que tu meures de froid quand même.

Clarke : C'est à ce demander des fois. (Sourire) Je vais voir Lexa et dire au revoir à mes parents et Jason.

Merlin : Je te retrouve ici.

Je me dirige vers le quartier des soldats, Lexa est déjà au courant que j'arrive si bien que je ne suis pas étonnée de la voir arriver à ma rencontre avec Ellios.

Lexa : Une semaine, c'est long.

Clarke : Je sais, on se parlera ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ellios : Clarke, avec Lexa on a parlé et on aimerait augmenter ta Garde pour le reste de la quête. Entre l'armée de Pike et Allie les dangers sont constants.

Clarke : De combien vous voulez l'augmenter ?

Ellios : On voudrait la doubler, je sais que trois cents soldats c'est beaucoup du coup Anya aura besoin d'aide.

Lexa : On pensait nommer Aden au poste de lieutenant ?

Ellios : Vu que je dois rester au Royaume pour aider le Roi Kane, ça serait la solution idéale.

Clarke : Bien je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix ?

Lexa : On veut juste te protéger.

Clarke : Je vous laisse choisir les soldats supplémentaires. Je nommerai Aden à mon retour de la forêt, en attendant Ellios je veux que tu lui enseignes comment diriger autant d'hommes. Même si je sais qu'il s'en sortira parfaitement on ne s'invente pas officier du jour au lendemain. Et vois avec Maya pour renforcer les Magiciens dans la garde, il nous en manque toujours, et demandes à Tara, Jackson et d'autres soigneurs de nous rejoindre ça évitera de déranger Monty à chaque fois.

Ellios : J'y vais de ce pas, fais attention dans la forêt.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais me défendre sans la Magie.

Lexa : Tu vas voir tes parents ?

Clarke : Oui, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Lexa : (Prend sa main) Bien sûr.

On marche main dans la main dans les couloirs quand un messager apparaît devant moi. Reconnaissant la bannière du Royaume de John et Emori je me saisis du message et le messager s'éclipse après s'être incliné. Je lis un message et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Clarke : C'est une invitation pour baptiser le nouveau Royaume de John et Emori. Juste avant la reprise de la quête ils nous invitent à passer le week-end dans leur nouveau palais.

Lexa : Ils ont fait vite, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce qu'ils ont fait.

Clarke : Moi aussi et de voir tous nos amis.

Lexa : Tes parents ont dut recevoir aussi une invitation, une fête fera le plus grand bien avant la reprise de la quête.

Arrivées à la salle du trône les Soldats me laissent passer en s'inclinant, plus ça va et plus ce genre de respect me met mal à l'aise. Pourtant j'ai été élevée comme cela, seulement avant ce n'était pas aussi prononcé.

Lexa : Ils reconnaissent tes exploits c'est tout. Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, sûrement plus qu'à toi.

Clarke : Il faudra t'y habituer, quand nous nous marierons tu deviendras une Princesse je te signale.

Lexa : (Se fige) Je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

Clarke : (Rire) Apparemment pas, ça te dérange ?

Lexa : Je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés, et si pour ça je dois devenir une Princesse qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne mets pas de robes, jamais. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Embrasse) Marché conclu Princesse.

Lexa : Je préfère Commandante, c'est toi la Princesse, ma Princesse.

Kane : Lexa, Clarke un problème ?

Clarke : Non je suis venu vous dire que je pars une semaine en forêt pour mon entrainement avec Sky.

Abby : Seule ?

Clarke : Merlin veux renforcer mon lien avec Sky, je lui fais confiance s'il pense que c'est la meilleure solution je suivrai ses conseils. De plus une peu de solitude des fois ça ne fait pas de mal.

Kane : Je serais plus rassuré si quelques hommes t'accompagnaient, mais prends ça c'est ma Corne. En cas de besoin on sera avertit plus vite.

Clarke : Merci, vous avez eu l'invitation de John ?

Abby : Oui nous irons avec plaisir, veux-tu que je réponds pour toi ?

Clarke : Oui merci, Jason n'est pas avec vous ?

Kane : Il est avec son Dragon, il passe son temps libre avec vous ou avec lui si bien que nous ne le voyons plus qu'au diner et encore souvent il partage son repas avec Merlin.

Lexa : Je lui parlerai, vu que nous partons dans deux semaines il devrait vous accorder plus d'attention.

Abby : Merci Lexa.

Je serre mes parents contre moi et après avoir fait un détour pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de mon Père on retrouve Jason qui joue avec Drake. Le Dragon vient quémander des câlins que nous lui accordons bien volontiers et Lexa prend la parole.

Lexa : Et Jas, tu devrais accorder un peu d'attention à tes parents, nous partons dans deux semaines et tu leur manques.

Clarke : Lexa a raison petit frère, c'était déjà assez dur de te laisser partir. Ne fais pas en sorte qu'ils regrettent leur choix.

Jason : Vous avez raison, je vais me rattraper, je me suis laissé un peu dépasser par mes cours et Drake. Et puis ce n'est pas un secret que je préfère passer mon temps avec vous.

Clarke : (Attendrie) On aura l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble pendant la quête.

Jason : Tu voulais me voir pour me parler de cela ?

Clarke : Oui et aussi pour t'avertir que je pars en forêt pendant une semaine avec Sky.

Jason : Tu ne vas pas te sentir seule ?

Clarke : J'emmènerai le miroir, comme ça je pourrai te parler, et Lexa et Sky me parlent mentalement donc je ne serai pas vraiment seule.

Jason : (Prend dans ses bras) D'accord mais tu fais attention, il y a des loups vraiment gros dans notre Royaume.

Clarke : Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai rencontré Lexa.

Lexa : Oui je l'ai sauvé d'un loup sur le point d'en faire son petit déjeuner.

Jason : Trop forte, tu avais quel âge ?

Lexa : Douze ans.

Jason : J'espère que je serai aussi fort que toi quand j'aurai cet âge là.

Lexa : Plus encore, aller files retrouver tes parents on s'occupe de ramener Drake.

Jason me reprend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, une nouvelle caresse à Drake et le voilà partit.

Clarke : Allez viens Drake, on va te ramener.

Drake : J'arrive Princesse.

Clarke : Tu as entendu ?

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Drake : (Amusé) Je suis une créature magique comme Sky, nous parlons mentalement.

Clarke : Il y a trop de monde qui rentre dans ma tête je trouve. (Sourire)

Drake : C'est parce que vous aimez le petit Prince que je peux vous parler, Lexa aussi mais ses barrières mentales sont puissantes. Si elle me laisse entrer elle pourra elle aussi communiquer avec moi comme Jason.

Clarke : Je lui dirai, je suis contente que tu sois le compagnon de Jason.

Drake : Moi aussi, c'est un gentil garçon et je sens de grands pouvoirs bienveillants en lui.

Clarke : Te voilà arrivée, veilles sur mon frère en mon absence.

Drake : Toujours Princesse.

Une fois que j'ai rejoint l'endroit où je dois retrouver Merlin, Lexa me prend dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

Lexa : Au moindre problème j'arrive.

Clarke : Je sais, tu vas me manquer. Je n'aime pas être séparée si longtemps de toi.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Moi non plus, mais apparemment Merlin m'a prévu des choses aussi.

Clarke : Bonne chance alors.

Lexa : Je vais en avoir besoin.

Merlin : Prête Princesse ?

Sky : Il est comique, comme si on avait le choix ?

Clarke : Cesses de râler, moi aussi ça ne m'enchante pas de partir loin de Lexa.

Merlin : On se voit dans environ une semaine, moins ou plus suivant le temps nécessaire.

Clarke : Puissions nous nous retrouver.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver.

Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser et me voilà partit seule dans la forêt avec Sky et un sac sur le dos. Durant les trois premiers jours j'ai installé mon campement, et parlé avec Sky, Lexa et Jason. Il fût temps de chasser, je prends mon arc et pars. Avec Sky nous sommes sur la piste d'une biche depuis plusieurs heures maintenant quand enfin on l'aperçoit.

Clarke : Il faudrait un endroit plus dégagé pour que je tire.

Sky : On risque d'être vu et elle s'enfuira. J'ai une idée, monte sur mon dos je vais essayer un truc.

Je fais ce qu'il me demandait et sens la magie me toucher….

Clarke : Tu sais devenir invisible ?

Sky : Je n'étais pas sûr que ça marche avec toi sur mon dos. Maintenant on peut s'approcher sans risque, tiens-toi prête.

Je bande mon arc et une fois assez proche, je décoche ma flèche, la biche s'écroule et je la charge sur le dos de Sky pour la ramener à notre campement.

Lexa : Tu vas devenir une meilleure chasseuse que-moi si tu continus.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, n'es-tu pas sensée travailler ?

Lexa : Je fais une pause, et puis tu me manques trop pour que j'arrive à me concentrer.

Clarke : Tu me manques aussi mon amour, retournes-y. Nous serons bientôt réunies.

Après avoir préparé la biche et mangé je m'endors, espérant revoir tout le monde bientôt.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cinq jours que Clarke est partie, cinq jours que j'essaye le sort de métamorphose que Merlin m'a appris me disant que ça ne pouvait que m'être utile. Je crois sincèrement qu'il a surestimé mes capacités sur ce coup là. Comme à chaque fois que je perds espoir la voix de Clarke me parvient m'arrachant un sourire.

Clarke : Ce qui m'a aidé c'est de penser à la créature que je voulais devenir.

Lexa : Résultat tu te transformes en lionne.

Clarke : Oui j'ai toujours admiré leur force, les Lions sont des faignants c'est les Lionnes qui font tout le travail.

Lexa : C'est vrai, je me demande pourquoi Merlin a choisis un chat ?

Clarke : Parce que c'est malin.

Lexa : Je serai plus dans cet esprit là, J'ai toujours aimé les Ratons laveurs.

Clarke : Tu sais que si tu transformes en cela je ne pourrai m'empêcher de te faire des câlins ?

Lexa : (Rire) La dernière fois que tu t'es transformée en lionne tu es venue me réclamer des câlins, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon.

Clarke : Cela te dérange ?

Lexa : Jamais, que fais-tu ?

Clarke : Je viens de tuer un loup, il s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Lexa : Fais attention, je vais retourner travailler à plus tard Princesse.

Clarke : A plus tard Commandante.

La journée se passe et après un énième échec je décide d'allée m'entrainer, mon père apparaît et je lui souris. Il apparaît toujours quand j'en ai le plus besoin et ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il veille sur moi.

Achille : Bonjour ma fille, j'ai cru comprendre que ton entrainement se passait mal. Médée pourrait t'aider si tu le désires ?

Lexa : Non mais remerciez là pour sa proposition. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne me déteste pas, après tout je suis votre fille et vous m'avez eu avec une autre femme.

Achille : Tu sais dans le monde des Dieux la sexualité est un peu plus ouverte, il n'a qu'Héra qui reste fidèle à Zeus.

Lexa : Pourtant lui ne se gène pas.

Achille : Il s'est beaucoup calmé, et puis j'aime Médée ce n'est pas le souci, notre couple est libre et elle a eu des enfants avec d'autres que moi.

Lexa : Ce concept m'échappe, je ne supporterai pas de partager Clarke, jamais plutôt mourir.

Achille : Car vous partagez l'amour véritable, ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous l'avons perdu tous les deux et nos solitudes se ressemblent, veux tu t'entrainer avec moi ?

Lexa : Oui avec plaisir. Si j'arrive à vous désarmer, acceptez de me dire une chose sur ma mère ?

Achille : (Sourire) Si tu me désarmes oui.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me motiver et après un combat s'en merci je tombe à genoux. Evidement je n'ai pas pu le désarmer, je n'ai jamais réussit mais on ne sait jamais.

Achille : Tu as fait beaucoup de progrés, peu d'humains doivent t'arriver à la cheville maintenant.

Lexa : Merci Père. (Déçut)

Je me relève et enlève la poussière de mes vêtements, je bois de longues gorgés d'eau et mon père me sourit.

Achille : Ta mère est Reine, c'est une guerrière aussi redoutable que toi voir plus.

Je ne bouge pas, il est rare qu'il accepte de parlez d'elle alors j'attends la suite sagement.

Achille : Qu'elle est ta question ?

Lexa : Suis-je d'une façon ou d'autre autre rattachée aux peuples Elfique ?

Et j'attends, j'attends si longtemps que je crois qu'il ne me répondra jamais.

Achille : Oui

(Halo Doré)

Ainsi Clarke avait raison, elle a toujours de bonnes intuitions. Alors ma mère est Reine, attends Reine ?

Clarke : (Rire) Et oui cela fait de toi une Princesse, désolé mon amour.

Lexa : Je ne m'y attendais pas, je suppose que ça me donne plus de légitimité pour t'épouser.

Clarke : Tu aurais été simple soldat je t'aurai épousé, tu es mon âme sœur et il n'y a rien de plus légitime que ça Lexa.

Lexa : Je t'aime tant, j'ai hâte de te retrouver.

Clarke : Moi aussi, dormons et demain je suis sure que tu réussiras le sort.

Après une nuit plus ou moins reposante, je ne dors bien que quand Clarke est dans mes bras ou inversement. Je m'attelle à mon sort, Aden et Jason sont avec moi et apprennent différents sorts aussi.

Aden : Ce que c'est compliqué, moi qui trouvais Titus dur.

Jason : Je préfère quand même travailler avec Merlin, c'est plus intéressant ce qu'il nous apprend et je n'aime pas Titus on dirait toujours qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

Lexa : Sur quoi vous travaillez ?

Aden : Les potions, ce n'est pas mon fort.

Lexa : Je dois avouer que moi non plus mais c'est important d'en savoir, tu devrais demander à Lincoln de te montrer il est très doué ainsi que Monty.

Aden : Je vais aller voir Monty alors, merci Lex.

Lexa : Et toi mon grand ?

Jason : Ho moi c'est encore pour contrôler la lumière qui sort de moi quand j'utilise la Magie. C'est tellement puissant que mes sorts ratent en permanence car je n'arrive pas à doser ma Magie.

Lexa : Moi j'ai une technique infaillible pour ça.

Jason : Laquelle ?

Lexa : Je pense à Clarke et mon amour pour elle me calme et me permet de me concentrer.

Jason : Je n'y avais pas pensé, J'essayerai alors. Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas pour ce sort là ?

Lexa : Je n'y ai pas pensé, je le fait pour contrôler ma magie quand elle déborde là ce n'est pas le cas.

Jason : Tu devrais essayer quand même.

Et c'est ce que je fis, après avoir fermé les yeux je laisse une nouvelle fois la Magie m'envahir et j'entends Jason éclater de rire. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive je me tourne vers le miroir. Ha bein mince je suis un Raton laveur.

Jason : Trop mignonne, heureusement que Clarke n'est pas là tu serais déjà dans ses bras.

Clarke : Je confirme. Je savais que tu réussirais, je suis fière de toi.

Je me concentre et ma Magie me fait reprendre forme humaine.

Jason : Tu es trop forte, je savais que tu y arriverais. Je suis plutôt surpris de ton choix d'animal.

Lexa : J'adore ces petits êtres, ils sont malins et agiles.

Jason : Moi j'aimerai me transformer en aigle j'ai toujours aimé ces animaux.

Lexa : Je suis sure que tu y arriveras, tu es bien plus douée que moi.

Merlin : Bien il semblerait que vous ayez finit vos exercices, je vous libère pour le reste de la journée.

Jason : Cool, je vais voir Maman et papa alors.

Lexa : Je vais rejoindre Persée pour voir l'avancée des stratégies alors.

 **POV Clarke :**

Huit jours, je suis toujours entrain de chasser quand je remarque que les animaux ont arrêté de chanter.

Sky : Princesse il se passe une chose anormale.

Sky se rapproche et une centaine de soldats de Pike sortent des arbres et nous encerclent. Je me saisis de la corne et souffle trois fois dedans et dégaine mon épée.

Capitaine : Nous savons que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs Princesse, Tu vas nous suivre gentiment.

Clarke : Comment êtes vous au courant ?

Capitaine : Crois tu que ton château soit si sûr et qu'aucun traitre ne soit présent.

Je serre les dents, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Clarke : Sky pas question de les suivre reste près de moi ma barrière te protégera.

Sky : Inutile j'ai la mienne, on fait des prisonniers ?

Clarke : Si on peut, je dois savoir le nom des traitres et comment ils ont pu pénétrer mon Royaume.

Sky : Ok, je vais essayer d'en garder un ou deux vivants mais je ne te promets rien.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on passe à l'attaque, le Capitaine étonné de notre manœuvre n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et tombe sous mon premier coup. Du coin de l'œil je vois Sky faire un véritable massacre mais je me concentre bien vite sur mes adverses, si je n'avais pas la barrière ultime je serai déjà morte dix fois.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis entrain de m'entrainer avec Persée quand j'entends la corne de Clarke, je blêmis et je sais que la situation est délicate si elle souffle. Pégase se pose avec ses fils et Ellios nous rejoint en courant, Persée et moi on grimpe à notre tour et on fonce vers la forêt. Je suis tellement inquiète que je ne fais même pas attention à notre lien.

Clarke : Calmes-toi Lexa, je peux sentir ton cœur battre d'ici. Je vais bien, il y a une centaine de soldats devant moi, où êtes-vous ? Enfin je dirai environs 60 soldats maintenant, Sky est efficace et moi aussi.

Lexa : On est là dans cinq minutes tiens le coup Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me bats depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Lexa, Ellios et Persée arrivent enfin, je souffle de soulagement et continu le combat. Au bout de vingt minutes supplémentaires il ne reste que trois soldats en vie et le Capitaine que j'ai épargné pour avoir des informations. Lexa me serre dans ses bras suivie de mes amis et c'est d'une voix chargée de colère que je prends la parole.

Clarke : Persée, Ellios emmenez les blessés près de Monty. Vous les gardez sous surveillance, personne ne leur parle avant mon arrivée c'est compris ?

Persée : Oui Princesse.

Je me rends compte de mon ton et adoucis ma voix.

Clarke : Merci d'être venus à mon secours.

Ellios : Toujours Princesse.

D'un geste de la main je mets le Feu au corps des soldats et je me tourne vers Lexa pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Lexa : Tu m'as tellement manquée. (Me serre contre elle)

Clarke : Toi aussi, rentrons à la maison.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Princesse tu n'as rien ? J'étais avec Titus en plein sort, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Clarke : Je vais bien grâce à Lexa, Persée et Ellios ils sont arrivés à temps. J'aimerai que tu me fournisses trois potions de vérité dans les plus brefs délais.

Merlin : Bien sur je vais les préparer de ce pas, d'ici une petite demi-heure elles seront prêtes.

Clarke : Bien retrouves moi à l'infirmerie alors.

(Halo Blanc)

Lexa : Tu m'expliques, je n'ai pas tout suivi j'étais bien trop inquiète pour toi.

Clarke : (Colère) Des traitres dans mon château, je te jure qu'ils vont le regretter.

Lexa : Calmes-toi, je t'ai rarement vu aussi en colère.

Clarke : Tu ne comprends pas, mon château s'est sensé être un refuge un endroit où je sais que ma famille et mon peuple et en sécurité. Imagines que ces soldats aient atteint le premier village, tu sais les ravages qu'ils font.

Lexa : Nous allons éclaircir ça ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens tes parents et Jason doivent être inquiets allons les rassurer.

Ma colère toujours pas redescendu j'arrive au château, je me dirige directement dans la salle du trône Lexa sur mes talons. J'entre sans m'annoncer et tous me regardent.

Clarke : Désolé Majesté, j'aimerai vous parler c'est urgent.

Titus : La séance est levée, elle reprendra demain.

Tout le monde sort et je suis seul avec mes parents et Lexa, ma mère me prend dans ses bras vérifiant que je ne suis pas blessée. Ce qui malgré ma colère m'arrache un sourire.

Clarke : Je vais bien maman.

Kane : Que s'est-il passé ?

Clarke : Des soldats de Pike ont réussit à rentrer dans notre Royaume.

Abby : Comment ? Le Seigneur Omega nous a fait un rapport hier en disant que la barrière était plus solide que jamais.

Clarke : Gaia, ces pouvoirs sont très puissants, elle utilise la terre pour faire passer ses soldats, il nous faut cette barrière Ultime au plus vite.

Kane : D'après Titus et Merlin elle sera prête d'ici 1 mois.

Clarke : Bien, ce n'est pas tout il y a des traitres dans le château. (Serre les dents de colère)

Kane : Quoi ?

Clarke : J'ai capturé des soldats, je vais les faire parler.

Abby : Tu devrais laisser ces choses là au Général Persée.

Clarke : Non, je te jure qu'ils vont parler. Merlin doit déjà m'attendre, je suis juste venir vous avertir.

Kane : Tiens-nous au courant de tes résultats.

Abby : Mais enfin chéri tu n'y penses pas, c'est encore une enfant.

Kane : Non ce n'est plus une enfant Abby, et cela depuis longtemps, Clarke a démontré plus d'une fois ces aptitudes à diriger les opérations elle a toute ma confiance pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Clarke : Merci Papa.

Je tourne les talons si bien que je n'entends pas Kane dire à Lexa.

Kane : Veilles sur elle, je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe ne vous en faites pas.

Je marche d'un bon pas et je croise Monty qui est près d'un soldat ennemi.

Monty : Celui-ci n'est pas en état de parler, mais les trois autres sont dans la pièce d'à côté avec Merlin.

Clarke : Merci Monty. Ne laisse pas ce soldat sans surveillance on ne sait jamais.

Monty : Ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil Magique, il ne se réveillera que quand je lèverais le sort.

Clarke : Bien, personne ne rentre dans cette pièce, postes des gardes s'il le faut.

Monty : Bien.

Sans un mot de plus j'entre dans la pièce, Lexa toujours près de moi. Je la trouve bien silencieuse mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter maintenant.

Clarke : Merlin, les potions sont prêtes ?

Merlin : Oui, elles devraient faire effet maintenant.

Capitaine : On ne vous dira rien.

Clarke : Vous avez avalé une potion de vérité, vous n'avez pas le choix. Pourquoi être venu dans mon Royaume ?

Capitaine : Pour vous enlever, Allie s'intéresse à vous.

Clarke : Qui sont les traitres ?

Capitaine : (sueur) Je….

Clarke : Toi, tu réponds. (Regarde un soldat)

Soldat : Nous ne savons rien, on devait juste vous distraire pendant qu'on attaquait le Royaume d'à côté.

Clarke : QUOI ? Quel Royaume, REPONDEZ ?

Soldat : Celui de la Princesse Raven, l'attaque a commencé il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

Clarke : Lexa va prévenir mon père tout de suite. Et Préviens Persée et Ellios nous devons partir au plus vite.

Lexa : J'y vais, gardes ton calme stp.

Clarke : Je suis calme. (Tourne la tête vers le Capitaine) Le nom des traitre et j'envisagerai de vous laisser rentrer en un seul morceau. Ne testez pas ma patience plus encore Capitaine ?

Capitaine : Echo, et Titus. Ils en ont plein de monde à leur service, cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont dans notre camp.

Je blêmis, mon frère est avec Titus aujourd'hui. Lexa étant partie prévenir mes parents je me tourne vers Merlin qui serre les dents de colère aussi.

Clarke : Enferme les, ils ont sûrement d'autres choses à nous apprendre, ensuite pars chercher nos compagnons, Nous partons dans une heure.

Merlin : Bien Princesse. Je vous ai rendu tous vos pouvoirs. Et pour Echo et Titus ?

Clarke : (Colère) Je m'en occupe. Place une protection autour de mes parents on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Je viens t'aider, Titus et Echo sont puissants.

Clarke : Pas autant que moi, trouve Jason et mets le à l'abri.

Lexa : Très bien, je te rejoins au plus vite.

Clarke : Sky sais tu où est Jason ?

Sky : Non mais j'ai vu Titus dans les jardins.

Clarke : Arrête le j'arrive.

Je me téléporte dans le jardin et fait face à Titus, Sky à mes cotés.

Clarke : Pourquoi, vous êtes le grand Enchanteur de notre Royaumes depuis 30 ans, pourquoi nous trahir ?

Titus : Gaia est la mère de la vie, son combat est plus juste que le votre.

Clarke : Elle veut détruire tous les humains.

Titus : Sauf ces fidèles, je serai largement récompensé.

Ma barrière s'active et les sort tombent, Sky bondit sur le Magicien et un rude combat s'engage. Mais je suis devenue bien plus puissante que le vieux Magicien, malgré ça il arrive à me lancer un sort noir qui affaiblit un peu plus mon cœur. Je lève les mains et il tombe à genoux, en me regarde méchamment.

Titus : J'ai tout fait pour vous ralentir, je suis restée des années ici et crois moi j'ai fait des dégâts.

Clarke : (Dégout) Je ne crois pas non. (Claque des doigts)

Des chaines Magique l'entourent et John apparaît près de moi avec Emori et Merlin.

John : (Prend dans ses bras) Ca va ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment, Merlin jetez moi cette ordure au cachot et veillez bien à mettre toutes les protections nécessaires.

John : Je vais chercher le reste de nos compagnons.

Emori : Je vais voir tes parents.

Tout le monde se sépare et une douleur me serre la poitrine, Lexa est en danger. Aussitôt je me téléporte à ses cotés et je me fige devant la scène qui déroule devant mes yeux. Lexa à genoux devant Echo qui tient mon frère visiblement sonné dans ses bras. Lexa subit des sorts sans broncher sa barrière de lumière la protégeant comme elle peut.

Echo : Je rêve de faire cela depuis des années, ne bouges pas sinon je brise le cou à ton petit Jason.

Je m'avance alors et elle me voit, elle sourit mais ma colère est telle que la magie des âmes explose autour de moi.

Clarke : (Voix remplit de pouvoir) Lâches le, je t'interdis de les toucher sale traitre.

Mon frère glisse des bras d'Echo qui se recule complètement sonnée, Lexa en profite pour se lever et récupérer Jason.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Echo : Je suis loyale à Gaia et surtout j'étais loyale à la Reine Nia et la Princesse Ontari. A cause de vous elles sont mortes, mais je les vengerai en te prenant toutes les personnes que tu aimes. En commençant par Lexa, grâce à moi le même sort noir qui t'affaiblit est dans son corps.

Clarke : Je vais te tuer. Tu n'aurais jamais du les toucher.

Lexa : Clarke Non, arrête je vais bien et Jason doit être examiné.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Je t'interdis à jamais d'utiliser tes pouvoirs Magiques, tu ne tenteras jamais plus de nous faire de mal. Tu vas rejoindre directement les cachots et répéter tout ce que tu as fait à Merlin il saura quoi faire.

Echo : J'obéirai Princesse.

Je la vois se diriger telle un automate vers les cahots et d'un claquement de doigts je téléporte Jason et Lexa près de Monty.

Clarke : Monty, Jason et Lexa sont blessés.

Monty se précipite sur Jason pour l'examiner et après dix minutes d'angoisse prend la parole.

Monty : Il est juste endormi magiquement, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. A toi Lexa allonges toi stp.

Lexa : Nous n'avons pas le temps nous devons partir.

Clarke : Par tous les Dieux laisses-le regarder. (Colère)

Lexa sentant ma colère s'allonge sagement, Monty fronce les sourcils et tout en marmonnant des formules se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air soucieux se qui ne fait qu'agrandir mes inquiétudes.

Monty : Elle a été frappée du même sort que toi mais on va dire pas la même version, il affaiblit son corps et pas son cœur.

Lexa : On peut s'en débarrasser alors ?

Monty : Oui mais cela va être long et douloureux, ta Magie combat déjà le mauvais sort et avec mes sorts en plus tu vas être faible surtout si tu utilises tes capacités.

Clarke : Bien tu restes là.

Lexa : Clarke non, stp ne me laisses pas derrière.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Lexa : Stp ne me demandes pas de rester loin de toi.

Clarke : (Se masse les tempes) Je….

(Bruit de porte)

Ellios : Désolé de vous déranger, tout le monde est prêt.

Clarke : Bien, que ceux qui ont un cheval ailé grimpe dessus, Ellios tu viens avec nous dit à Persée de conduire l'armée le plus vite possible.

Ellios : Très bien.

Clarke : Monty, je t'enverrai les blessés ici, tiens toi prêt.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Et moi ?

Clarke : Viens.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci.

On court aussi vite qu'on peut rejoindre tout le monde dehors, je grimpe sur Zéphyr et on file chez Raven. Octavia vole vers moi et malgré les circonstances je suis contente de la voir.

Octavia : On fait quoi une fois arrivé ?

Clarke : La priorité est de trouver Raven et le Roi Sinclair.

Octavia : Je viens avec toi.

Lexa : Ma sœur doit être avec elle, elle ne laissera rien lui arriver.

Clarke : Je sais, Lexa je veux que tu diriges les évacuations des blessés avec Harper, Nathan, Bryan et Bellamy.

Lexa : D'accord.

Je me retourne et hurle à mes amis ce qu'on fera arriver.

Clarke : Harper, Nathan, Bryan et Bellamy avec Lexa, vous évacuez les gens. Roan, Wells, Aden et Ellios avec l'armée pour les aider. Jasper, Emori, Luna je veux que vous fassiez en sorte de protéger l'arrivée de l'armée, dégagez leur un passage sur jusqu'au château. John tu t'occupes d'emmener les blessés les plus graves à Monty stp. Lincoln je veux que tu retrouves le pentacle noir, n'engages pas le combat si tu le vois et viens nous retrouver avec Octavia. Si vous croisez Allie ou Pike ne l'attaquez pas seul, nous sommes arrivés bonne chance mes amis.

A peine posés sur le sol, j'embrasse Lexa et je cours avec Octavia et Maya à l'intérieur du château. Les soldats qui nous font face ne sont pas de taille et très vite on arrive à la salle du trône, le Roi Sinclair se bat et on se précipite pour l'aider. Le combat s'arrête d'un coup quand je hurle excédée.

Clarke : Assez, lâchez vos armes tout de suite.

(Bruits d'armes qui tombent au sol)

Clarke : Vous allez attendre sans bouger ou parler à genou qu'on vienne vous arrêtez.

Tous les soldats ennemis s'agenouillent et Le Roi me regarde avec des grands yeux.

Sinclair : Raven je ne sais pas où elle est, Anya est partie la retrouver quand tout a commencé.

Octavia : Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

Sinclair : Surement à l'atelier, elle y passe le plus clair de son temps.

Clarke : Bien Majesté, restez ici vous êtes en sécurité.

Sinclair : C'est mon Royaume, je dois le défendre, je vais rejoindre mes Généraux, trouvez ma fille svp.

Maya : Je reste avec lui ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Merci Maya.

On se remet à courir, ma fatigue commence à se faire grandement ressentir. Utilisez le pouvoir des âmes est déjà lourd en tant normal mais avec le prix à payer et le sort noir ça devient vraiment risqué.

Octavia : Clarke regarde l'atelier et en feu, elles vont bruler vives.

Une bande de soldats rigole en regardant les flammes et une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit, je ferme les poings et tous tombent le cœur broyé. Ce qui était vraiment une mauvaise idée vu la douleur que je ressens maintenant dans la poitrine. Octavia s'est occupée de trois autres soldats et défonce la porte pour qu'on rentre. Elle voit une corde et s'accroche pour passer au dessus des flammes, pendant que j'essaye de calmer l'incendie. Octavia a atteint les poutres et cours dessus avant de se glisser contre une et de rejoindre nos amis bloqués contre un mur. Elle aide Raven à porter Anya et je dirige ma Magie vers elles pour les aider à traverser les flammes. Octavia brille d'un halo doré et je souris sachant qu'elle vient d'éveiller ces pouvoirs divins. On sort enfin de l'atelier et je serre Raven dans mes bras en pleurant.

(Halo Doré)

Métis : (Tourne la tête vers Octavia) Bravo ma fille, aussi rusée que ta mère. Je suis Métis Déesse de la Ruse, tu es ma fille. Désolée de n'apparaitre que maintenant, le Seigneur Hermès m'a éveillée il y a peu de temps. Je suis si fière de toi, je t'offre le don de la ruse. Tu trouveras toujours un moyen de t'en sortir qu'importe la situation. Princesse Clarke et Princesse Raven ma fille vous considère comme ses sœurs aussi je vous offre le pouvoir de vous protéger les unes les autres. Si jamais vous êtes en dangers à l'avenir les autres seront prévenues et apparaitront à vos côtés pour vous aider. Le Seigneur Héphaïstos est prisonnier sous ce château, bonne chance jeunes héros.

La Déesse embrasse le front de sa fille qui s'illumine dans un sourire et un bracelet apparaît à nos poignets, je sens de suite le lien et on se regarde tendrement. Je m'accroupis vers Anya et après un rapide examen rassure Raven.

Clarke : T'inquiètes pas elle est juste assommée, elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Raven : Cette andouille m'a encore protégée, une poutre a failli s'écouler sur moi et elle m'a poussé.

John : (Apparaît) Lincoln a besoin de toi, il a trouvé le Pentacle et Allie.

Clarke : Emmènes Anya et les filles en sécurité je vais le rejoindre.

Raven : Non on vient avec toi.

Octavia : Pas moyen qu'on reste derrière Clarke.

Clarke : Ce que vous pouvez être têtus tous.

Lexa : Ca c'est parce qu'on t'aime mon amour, l'armée est là je vais les rejoindre fais attention.

Clarke : Toi aussi, pas d'imprudence.

John : Je fais quoi ?

Clarke : (Claque des doigts et Anya disparaît) Emmènes nous à Lincoln.

(Disparaît)

 **POV Lexa :**

Je vois Emori, Jasper et Luna protéger notre armée et je souris en voyant leur halo divin à tous les trois illuminer la plaine. Un nouveau Demi-Dieu est parmi nous on dirait.

(Halo Doré)

Hygie : Je suis la Déesse de la Santé Hygie (Se tourne vers Emori) Tu es ma fille. Hermès vient de m'éveiller c'est pour ça que je n'apparais que maintenant. Je t'accorde le don de la santé ma fille, ainsi qu'à vous Prince Jasper et vous Princesse Luna pour avoir protégé ma fille. Ton mari sera aussi béni de la santé, Commandante Lexa j'ai fait en sorte de reculer votre douleur au mieux, je ne peux pas vous guérir mais je sais que le Prince Monty y arrivera avec du temps soyez patiente et écoutez le.

La Déesse embrasse sa fille et disparaît, le combat reprend et je remercie la Déesse en sentant ma douleur reculer. Le combat est acharné et évitant d'utiliser la Magie je me fatigue moins. Roan, Wells et Aden nous on rejoint avec le reste de l'armée et on finit par remporter la victoire au moment même où une partie du château explose.

Lexa : Clarke réponds moi ça va ?

Une horrible douleur me serre la poitrine et je sais qu'elle ne vient pas du sort mais de Clarke, elle a mal et elle est triste. Je cours vers le château, Roan et Aden sur mes talons pour rejoindre Clarke et voir ce qu'il se passe enfin.

 **POV Clarke :**

On arrive enfin près de Lincoln qui est caché, comme à son habitude Allie maintient le pentacle actif pendant que ces sorciers l'alimentent avec des sacrifices. Je reteins un haut le cœur en voyant le nombre de victime et ma colère enfle, le voyant Raven et Octavia posent une main sur moi. Je respire un grand coup et me tourne vers mes amis.

Clarke : John les innocents qui restent tu les emmènes à l'abri. Les autres préparez votre sort le plus puissant et lancez-le sur un Sorcier, je m'occupe d'Allie.

On rentre dan la pièce et ils n'ont pas le temps de régir que les sorts sont lancés, les Sorciers s'écroulent et Allie est blessée par un de mes rayons de lumière.

Allie : Princesse, quelle bonne surprise. (Claque des doigts)

Ma barrière s'active et des lianes nous attaquent, mais elles sont biens moins puissantes que dans mon rêve et on s'en débarrasse facilement. John a fini d'évacuer tout le monde et apparaît près de moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'agir quand la voix de Gaia rentre dans ma tête.

Gaia : Je vais te prendre tes amis, regardes.

Et là sous mes yeux horrifiés, John s'écroule le cœur traversé par une liane. Je hurle et lance un rayon à Allie qui l'évite en ricanant, le rire de Gaia me rend folle de rage.

Clarke : JOHN ! Non, non pas lui.

Gaia : Regarde, je vais tout te prendre. Tu finiras seule, et quand ça sera le cas tu seras à ma merci.

Je me tourne et voit Lincoln s'écrouler, puis Raven. Octavia se jette sur Allie qui lui broie le cœur avant de la jeter plus loin. Je perds le contrôle de ma Magie et elle explose autour de moi, Allie n'a pas le temps d'agir que je lance toute ma puissance sur elle. Elle s'envole sous le coup de ma puissance faisant exploser le château avec elle, elle retombe morte mais ça ne me fait rien et je me penche sur le corps de mes amis en pleurant.

Gaia : Je te prendrais tous !

Clarke : TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je vous jure que je vous tuerai de mes mains, vous me le paierez.

J'éclate en sanglot en serrant Octavia contre moi et en prenant la main de Raven.

Clarke : je suis désolée mes amis, je suis désolée. (Pleurs)

 **POV Lexa :**

J'arrive en courant et je trouve Clarke à genoux en pleurs serrant je ne sais quoi dans les mains, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln et John tente de lui parler mais elle semble complètement déconnectée de la réalité et sa magie déborde.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

John : Je crois que Clarke nous croit morts.

Raven : On se battait contre Allie quand elle c'est brusquement mise à hurler le prénom de John comme si il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors qu'il était à côté d'elle.

Lincoln : Elle est dans une illusion puissante, je n'arrive pas à l'en sortir.

Octavia : Apparemment elle croit me tenir dans ses bras, elle ne fait que répéter qu'elle est désolée. (Larmes)

Aden : Je vais essayer de la libérez de son sort, poussez-vous.

Roan : C'est Allie ?

Lincoln : Oui, Clarke l'a tuée je n'ai jamais vu autant de puissance elle a fait exploser le château.

Roan : Ok, John emmènes son corps près de Merlin.

John : (Inquiet) Et Clarke ?

Lexa : On s'en occupe, Merlin peut parler aux morts quand ils viennent juste de passer, fais ce qu'il te dit stp.

(Disparaît)

Aden : Il faut trouver un moyen de fermer son esprit, Gaia lui impose sa volonté comme ça.

Lexa : Comment ?

Lincoln : Il faut rentrer dans son illusion, Lexa tu dois aller la chercher.

Lexa : Très bien qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Aden : Vas la chercher, ne la brusques pas, ramènes là en douceur. Dis-lui la vérité, expliques lui la situation.

Raven : Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y aller, elle verrait que nous sommes bien en vie ?

Aden : Je pense que ça aurait l'effet inverse, elle pense vous pleurer. Elle pensera que vous êtes une illusion, il vaut mieux Lexa, elle n'était pas là et elle l'écoutera.

Octavia : Ma mère nous a offert un bracelet nous reliant Raven, Clarke et moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie quand ce moment j'ai l'impression qu'on a brisé mon cœur.

Aden : Parce que c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Allonges-toi Lexa, et ramènes là à la maison.

Mon frère me touche le front et je plonge dans l'illusion de Clarke, elle tient Octavia contre elle. Je détourne les yeux face à cette terrible image de mes amis morts et de la femme que j'aime détruite. Je m'accroupis devant Clarke et essaye de capter son regard.

Lexa : Clarke regardes moi mon amour. Ce que tu vois là ce n'est pas réel, nos amis vont bien.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Je n'ai pas pu les protéger Lexa, ils sont morts parce que j'étais trop faible encore. Comme pour Nylah ou Finn. Je tuerai Gaia pour ça, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette Terre.

Lexa : Mon amour regarde-moi stp, nos amis vont bien. Gaia t'a enfermé dans une illusion, tu sais que je ne te mentirai pas sur une chose aussi grave.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Essayant par tous les moyens de la ramener à la réalité je l'embrasse doucement, ça a l'air de marcher car elle lâche Octavia pour s'accrocher à moi en pleurant.

Lexa : Reviens-moi mon amour, ce n'est pas la réalité.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Héphaïstos

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke pleurait dans mes bras, elle était toujours convaincue que nos amis étaient morts. Elle finit par me lâcher et se dirige vers John, elle tourne la tête vers moi et dans son regard je ne vois que la souffrance ce qui me brise le cœur.

Lexa : Mon amour John va bien je te le jure, il est au Royaume en sécurité.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Emori et à Kyle ?

Lexa : Mon cœur regarde moi, je te jure qu'il va bien.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas assez forte pour vous protéger, vous allez tous mourir si vous continuez à me suivre.

Je la décale du corps de John et la reprend dans mes bras, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la ramener.

Lexa : Ton Royaume a besoin de toi, qui sais ce qu'ont fait Titus et Echo. Et tu oublies Jason et tes parents ils seraient dévastés si tu restais là. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, besoin de la Princesse courageuse et forte dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Besoin de la femme que j'aime, reviens moi Princesse je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci elle répond au baiser et une douce Magie nous enveloppe, je reconnais celle de l'amour véritable et je prie pour que ce soit suffisant.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux, mon cœur me fait tellement mal mais quand j'aperçois mes amis bien vivants j'oublie la douleur et les serre contre moi fortement.

Raven : Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur.

Clarke : (Serre fort contre elle) Par tous les Dieux j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue.

Raven : Moi aussi petite sœur, moi aussi.

Je me jette dans les bras d'Octavia en pleurant, elle pleure aussi et on finit par rigoler nerveusement.

Octavia : Ne refais jamais ça, mon cœur a failli exploser de tristesse.

Clarke : Alors ne meurs jamais.

Octavia : J'y compte bien, ou alors quand je serai très vieille.

Je m'approche de Lincoln et le prends dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte avec un sourire bienveillant.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir toi aussi, tu es ma famille.

Lincoln : Et toi la mienne, ne t'inquiètes pas je compte bien me marier et faire plein d'enfants à O avant de mourir.

Octavia : Comment ça plein d'enfants ?

J'éclate de rire et John apparaît devant moi, je le serre fort contre moi. Il me rend mon étreinte et on reste comme ça un moment sans parler.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de mourir aussi.

John : Promis Princesse.

Lexa : Bien si on allait rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Aden : Oui, maintenant que tout le monde va bien.

Roan : Je vais rejoindre le Roi.

Raven : Je t'accompagne.

Clarke : Merci Aden.

Aden : Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, et c'est Lexa qui t'a ramené.

Je serre ma guerrière contre mon cœur et elle me sourit tendrement. Je souffle un grand coup et après avoir serré Roan dans mes bras, je rejoins tout le monde. Bellamy est le premier que je vois, il est blessé et je m'empresse de le soigner. J'utilise trop la Magie mais je m'empêche de m'effondrer, pourtant en tuant Allie j'ai vidé toute ma puissance. Je me demande encore comment je tiens debout. Un à un mes compagnons me rejoignent et Raven arrive avec son père.

Sinclair : Merci à tous, grâce à votre intervention mon peuple n'a été que peu touché.

Lexa : On va vous aider pour reconstruire Majesté.

Raven : Je m'occupe du château, je voulais l'améliorer ça tombe bien que Clarke l'ait à moitié détruit.

Clarke : Désolé.

Sinclair : J'avoue Princesse que votre pouvoir est effrayant les soldats dans la salle du trône n'ont opposé aucune résistance quand mes soldats les ont arrêté.

Clarke : La Magie des âmes n'est pas ma Magie préférée mais parfois elle est nécessaire.

Sinclair : Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez et vous l'obtiendrez.

Clarke : Je voudrais que la Princesse Raven puisse épouser la Commandante Anya. Elle partage l'amour véritable et vous savez que c'est très rare, je sais que vous-même l'avez connu avec la Reine.

Sinclair : En effet Elianna était la lumière de ma vie, mes lois seront changées dès demain et ma fille a ma bénédiction depuis longtemps. Mes conseillers n'auront rien à dire, je suis fatigué de leurs vieilles idées et je veux plus que tout le bonheur de ma fille.

Clarke : Voilà une excellente nouvelle, tu en penses quoi Raven ?

Raven était scotchée et Octavia finit par passer la main devant ses yeux en riant. Elle reprend pied à la réalité et se jette au cou de son père qui éclate de rire en lui rendant son câlin. Elle se jette dans mes bras et je lui rends moi aussi sans problème son étreinte, encore profondément choquée par mon illusion.

Raven : Merci, tu vas devoir célébrer beaucoup de Mariage à l'avenir.

Clarke : Ca sera un honneur.

Raven : Non Clarke, l'honneur sera pour nous.

Après ces petits instants émotions chacun vague à ses occupations, j'aide au mieux les soigneurs et je commence à vaciller de plus en plus quand Tara s'approche.

Tara : Princesse il faut vous reposer, vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ta place te convient-elle dans mon Royaume Tara ?

Tara : Oui Princesse, le Prince Monty et la Reine m'ont beaucoup appris.

Clarke : Tu sais que le Prince doit gérer la formation des nouveaux soigneurs, j'aimerai que tu prennes sa place auprès de moi dans la quête.

Tara : Ca serait un très grand honneur Princesse. Donc je suis officiellement le soigneur du groupe ?

Clarke : (Rire) Oui.

Tara : Bien alors je peux faire ça.

Elle pose sa main sur moi et mon corps s'endort, elle me lance un regard désolée et je m'écroule sur un lit.

 **POV Lexa :**

Tara : Commandante, j'ai en quelque sorte obligé la Princesse à se reposer.

Lexa : (Rire) Bienvenu parmi nous, tu t'habitueras à Clarke. Elle repousse toujours trop ces limites, tu as bien fait ne t'inquiètes pas. Et appelles moi Lexa, tu es la petite amie de mon frère, tu fais partie de la famille.

Tara : Ha non je n'oserai jamais voyons.

Aden : Ne terrorises pas ma copine Lex.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Chose qu'elle refuse, et tu sais quoi elle vient de forcer Clarke à dormir.

Aden : Non, tu as fait ça ?

Tara : (Gêné) Elle ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

Aden : (Rire) On va l'entendre râler pendant longtemps.

Lexa : C'est certain, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fond elle sait que tu as eu raison, elle ne t'en voudra pas.

Aden : Et puis Clarke me pardonne tout alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Tara : Bon je vais retourner travailler et surveiller la Princesse.

Aden : (Embrasse) A tout à l'heure mon ange.

Lexa : Aden viens allons aider Octavia et Lincoln ils cherchent à détruire le pentacle noir.

Aden : Demande à Maya, Roan, Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper, Luna et Raven de venir aussi. On aura besoin des Magies les plus puissantes combinées pour s'en débarrasser sans Clarke.

C'est donc au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'on se retrouve tous autour du Pentacle. Aden étant le plus puissant avec moi on commence et les autres nous rejoignent. Comment Clarke peut-elle faire ça seule à chaque fois, il faut une énergie démentielle pour le détruire, nous sommes complètement épuisés et nous étions nombreux.

Roan : Des fois je me demande comme Clarke tient encore debout.

Raven : On se le demande tous.

Aden : C'est une force de la nature.

Jasper : Pour ma part j'ai arrêté de me demander comment elle accomplit autant de miracles.

Maya : Oui, elle est impressionnante notre Princesse.

Lexa : Allons dormir, demain une nouvelle journée nous attend.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille dans les bras de Lexa, un profond sentiment de bien être m'envahit et je ferme les yeux.

Lexa : (Embrasse l'épaule) Bonjour mon amour.

Clarke : Bonjour mon cœur, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

Lexa : Juste la fin d'après-midi et la nuit, tu avais besoin de repos.

Clarke : Tara est intéressante, je comprends Aden.

Lexa : (Rire) Elle est inquiète que tu lui en veuilles.

Clarke : Je sais qu'elle a eu raison, j'ai tendance à ne pas m'écouter assez.

Lexa : Je suis ravie que tu l'avoues enfin.

Clarke : Bien je vais nommer Aden et renvoyer une partie des soldats avec Persée et Ellios au Royaume aujourd'hui. De plus il faut trouver où se cache le Dieu Héphaïstos.

Lexa : Très bien, mais d'abord. (Embrasse) Bonjour mon amour….

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous rejoignons les autres. Ellios et Persée tenaient à rester pour la promotion d'Aden et c'est donc dans la salle du trône du Roi Sinclair que nous nous retrouvons tous.

Clarke : Aden avances toi et agenouilles toi stp.

Aden un peu perdu et fait ce que je lui demande, il s'agenouille, je fais signe à Lexa de s'approcher et c'est en souriant qu'elle se positionne à mes cotés.

Clarke : Pour ton courage et ta loyauté mais aussi pour tes exploits je te nomme Lieutenant de ma Garde, tu deviens de ce fait le second d'Ellios et en son absence celui d'Anya.

Lexa me tend mon épée et je la pose sur son petit frère, je m'avance vers lui et je l'embrasse tendrement sur son front. La Magie explose dans la salle et Aden se lève les yeux brillants.

Clarke : Je suis très fière de toi.

Lexa : Et moi encore plus.

Après des félicitations, Persée et Ellios partent et on commence la réunion pour trouver le Dieu.

Jasper : Pour une fois je pense que c'est moi qui sais où il se trouve.

Lexa : Où ?

Jasper : Sous le château, enfoncé profondément sous la terre dans une grotte.

Sinclair : Il y a un accès par les cachots, il est bouché mais avec votre Magie je suis sur que vous pourrez passer.

Clarke : Bien la question est qui nous accompagne ? Un groupe restreint, les autres pourront retourner à leur Royaumes.

Lexa : Six personnes feront l'affaire je pense.

Clarke : Très bien alors, Raven, Jasper, Roan et Aden ça vous dit ?

Roan : Bien sûr.

Jasper : Je vous guiderai.

Clarke : Voilà qui est réglé, avec un peu de chance on pourra tous assister au baptême du Royaume de John et Emori comme c'était prévu. Ensuite il sera temps de nous remettre en route.

John : Le palais n'attend plus que vous. (Sourire)

Clarke : On se retrouve donc dans six jours au Royaume, en cas de besoin le Roi Sinclair vous fera signe.

Groupe : Puissions-nous nous retrouver !

La séance fut levée et tous nos amis repartent, sauf ceux qui nous accompagnent. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand Nylah apparaît une nouvelle fois devant moi.

Nylah : Bonjour Princesse, pardon de ne pas être là plus souvent. Tu as vécu des temps difficiles, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Assez bien pour quelqu'un qui a vu ces amis mourir devant elle sans rien pouvoir faire.

Nylah : Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au Royaume du Seigneur Héphaïstos, pour le moment les Dieux n'ont pas besoin de moi. Par contre toi si, dis moi ce qui te perturbe ?

Clarke : Y a-t-il un moyen pour fermer mon esprit aux attaques de Gaia ?

Nylah : Oui mais comme tu l'as dit tu fermes ton esprit donc tu n'entendras plus personne, que ce soit Lexa, Sky ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Clarke : Et si je le fait au moment où elle me parle.

Nylah : Je pense que tu dois apprendre à la repousser plus qu'à fermer ton esprit.

Clarke : Y'a-t-il un Moyen ?

Nylah : Bien sûr il te suffit de penser à l'amour. Gaia est profondément allergique à ce sentiment, cela la fera fuir à tous les coups. Tu as la réponse à la plupart des questions que tu te poses Princesse.

Clarke : Merci Nyl, je suis contente de te voir.

Nylah : Moi aussi Princesse, Jason va bien mieux ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Merlin s'en occupe tout en fouillant le château pour chercher des mauvais pièges laissé par Titus et Echo.

Clarke : J'y pense, tu n'as jamais rien lu dans leurs pensées ?

Nylah : Non c'était des Magiciens expérimentés en ma présence leur barrière était levée sinon je t'aurais fait part de mes doutes sur leur allégeance.

Clarke : C'est vrai, excuses moi c'était une question stupide.

Nylah : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisse. Je vous attends aux portes du Royaume d'Héphaïstos, normalement vous n'avez rien à craindre sur le chemin.

Clarke : Merci pour le normalement. (Sourire)

Nylah : A plus tard Princesse. (Sourire)

Lexa : A qui parles-tu ?

Clarke : Nylah, elle nous accompagnera cette fois ci.

Lexa : Bien, elle veillera sur toi ça me rassure.

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu ne sois plus jalouse.

Lexa : En effet, je le suis même reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle a fait et fait encore pour toi.

Clarke : Oui j'ai de la chance de l'avoir près de moi, même si j'aurais préféré la sauver.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je sais mon amour. Tu es prête, tout le monde nous attend.

Clarke : Alors allons-y.

On rejoint tout le monde et Jasper prend la tête de notre petit groupe. On finit par arriver au passage dont le Roi Sinclair nous a parlé et Aden s'avance.

Aden : Je vais dégager un passage, avec la Magies des éléments ça devrait aller vite.

En effet au bout de dix minutes il y a assez de place pour qu'on puisse s'engouffrer dans un long tunnel, Nylah apparaît enfin et se glisse à mes cotés.

Clarke : Restes tu jusqu'au bout avec nous cette fois ci ?

Nylah : Oui, aucune barrière ne m'empêche de passer cette fois ci.

Clarke : Sais tu ce qu'il nous attend ?

Nylah : Non, je n'ai exploré qu'une partie de la grotte et je n'ai rien vu d'alarmant jusque là.

Lexa : Salut Nylah de ma part.

Nylah : Remercie là, je vois que tout va bien entre vous.

Clarke : Elle te remercie, et oui tout va bien. Dans tout ces soucis il est plaisant d'avoir quelque chose de stable sur se reposer. Et puis Lexa est fantastique c'est facile de l'aimer.

Nylah : (Sourire) Bien.

Lexa : (Rouge) Ne dit pas ce genre de choses trop fort stp.

Clarke : Pourquoi ça te gène que je dise que ma fiancée est fantastique ?

Raven : Dégoulinant d'amour, pathétique.

Aden : N'embêtes pas mes sœurs veux tu, leur amour est un exemple pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

Roan : Le gamin a raison, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on n'est pas encore vu de Gardien ?

Clarke : Nylah a exploré et n'a rien vu pendant un moment, je suppose qu'il va nous falloir marcher avant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Jasper : Trois jours je pense si mon intuition est bonne.

Lexa : Bon ne trainons pas, si on veut arriver à temps pour l'inauguration du Royaume de John et Emori. Au moins le temps défile normalement cette fois-ci.

Clarke : Et puis pour une fois un chemin calme nous change.

Raven : C'est certain, mais ne le dis pas trop fort.

Pendant trois jours donc on marche, entrecoupé de discussion sur différents sujets. On fait les paris pour savoir comment John et Emori ont nommé leur nouveau Royaume etc.

Jasper : Je pense que nous somme arrivés. Regardez c'est un Géant on dirait qu'il nous attend.

Géant : Bienvenu héros, mon maitre est emprisonné sous cette couche de lave refroidit. Chaque épreuve remportée vous fera gagner un outil pour la briser. Vous êtes 6 mais seul 5 d'entre vous disputeront les épreuves. Celui qui reste sera notre prisonnier, si vous échouez il restera avec nous comme esclave.

Clarke : Pouvons nous choisir qui reste et qui se bat ?

Géant : Oui Princesse, mais vous vous êtes obligée de participer.

Jasper : Je reste, je suis le moins physique d'entre vous et je suis un peu fatigué.

Clarke : Tu es sûr ?

Jasper : Je vous attends là, j'ai confiance en vous je sais que vous ne me laisserez pas ici.

Lexa : Que faut-il faire ?

Géant : Roi Roan vous commencez, votre outil se trouve caché au milieu de ce marécage infesté de monstres.

Clarke : Approches je vais renforcer au maximum ta barrière, l'Eau a l'air empoissonné, fais attention de ne pas en boire.

Je pose mes mains sur mon frère et ma Magie l'entoure, il ferme les yeux et me sourit.

Roan : Ta Magie est vraiment la plus douce que je connaisse.

Clarke : Merci, fais attention.

Raven : Ne te fais pas tuer, je refuse d'aller faire trempette la dedans.

Aden : Tiens mes dagues elles te serviront.

Lexa : Commence en longeant la rive, en cas de besoin tu seras plus vite à l'abri.

Roan : Je reviendrai ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je regarde Roan s'enfoncer dans le marécage et je me tourne vers Nylah.

Clarke : Tu as vu beaucoup de monstres ?

Nylah : Il y a un beaucoup de serpents de mer et je crois que j'ai vu un Cracken mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Clarke : Géniale !

Lexa : Il ira bien, qu'a dit Nylah ?

Clarke : Serpents de mer et peut être Cracken.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Roan cherche sans succès, je l'entends pester et se battre de temps en temps.

Roan : Je l'ai trouvé, ce foutu monstre l'a autour du cou.

Lexa : Point faible entre les deux yeux et sa queue.

Roan : Ok.

Le monstre surgit et Roan part à l'attaque, d'un coup de patte il envoi voler Roan au milieu du marécage et on retient tous notre souffle. Il finit par émerger plein de boue et visiblement en colère, il plante son épée dans sa queue l'obligeant à s'immobiliser et lance les dagues. Le monstre finit par s'écrouler et Roan récupère son marteau, il nous rejoint et Aden lui balance de l'eau pour le nettoyer.

Clarke : Tu pues ! (Sourire)

Roan : J'avais remarqué je te remercie.

Géant : Tapez la lave et je vous conseil de faire vite, vous avez été empoissonné par l'Eau.

Clarke : (inquiète) Tu en as avalé ?

Roan : Je vais bien, juste un peu en tombant.

Il se dirige vers la lave refroidie et donne un grand coup dedans, sitôt fait son marteau disparaît et la lave s'ouvre un peu. Il nous regarde en souriant et va s'assoir près de Jasper.

Géant : A vous Lieutenant Aden, votre outil vous sera remis si vous arrivez à finir le tunnel que nous avons commencé il y a longtemps. La Magie ne marche pas, seule la force brute compte.

Aden s'avance et se saisit d'une massue, il tape et un énorme bout de falaise explose. Il nous sourit et continu de taper des heures durant. Ce n'est qu'après 4 heures de dur labeur qu'on l'entend pousser un cri de joie. Il revient en courant et nous montre le marteau d'un air fier. Il s'avance vers la lave et tape de toutes ses forces dedans. La lave s'ouvre et Aden s'assoit près de Roan et Jasper, il est épuisé.

Jasper : Clarke, Roan est brulant de fièvre.

Roan : (Faible) Je vais bien, continuez.

Je m'approche de mon frère et l'allonge, je passe mes mains sur lui et laisse couler ma Magie en lui pour le soigner. Mon cœur se serre, la fatigue revient en force mais Roan finit par s'endormir sereinement.

Clarke : Donnes lui à boire des qu'il se réveillera.

Géant : Bien Princesse Raven à vous. Votre outil est au somment de la falaise, vous pouvez voler. Il se trouve caché dans un nid, il y en a plusieurs.

Lexa : De ce que je vois il y a beaucoup de nids, attention à ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Raven : T'inquiètes ça ira.

Je la vois décoller et commencer à chercher, deux heures plus tard j'entends à nouveau Jasper m'appeler.

Jasper : Clarke, Aden c'est évanoui. Il est brulant, et tremble.

Géant : J'ai sans doute oublié de vous dire que le tunnel était empoisonné.

Lexa : Espèce de….quand tout ça sera finit vous le regretterez.

Géant : J'en doute et puis je m'ennuie.

Je m'approche d'Aden et une nouvelle fois laisse ma Magie opérer pour le soigner, mon cœur se serre un peu plus mais j'arrive à mettre fin aux souffrances d'Aden qui s'endort à son tour.

Raven : Je l'ai trouvé, je descends.

Je vois Raven atterrir en douceur devant la Lave et se servir de son marteau, maintenant on voit un halo doré mais il reste encore beaucoup de lave.

Raven : Ces saletés de bébé monstres m'ont mordu.

Clarke : Montre je vais te soigner, tu as de la chance d'être immunisée contre le poison.

Raven : Oui, (Tend la main)

Je guéris ses blessures et le Géant tout en regardant Lexa recommence à parler.

Géant : A vous Commandante, mon Maitre est le Dieux des forgerons. Je vous défie de faire une lame dans le même matériau que les marteaux magiques.

Lexa : (Retrousse ses manches) Défi accepté Géant.

Et pendant plusieurs heures les coups de marteaux résonnent dans la cave où nous nous trouvons. Les yeux rivés sur Lexa j'entends à peine la voix de Gaia m'envahir à nouveau.

Gaia : Alors Princesse mon illusion t'a plu ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et je me concentre plutôt sur mon amour pour Lexa, ce que j'imagine pour notre mariage et notre future vie à deux. Un tendre sourire m'étire le visage et malgré ma douleur la voix de Gaia faiblit.

Gaia : Ce n'est que partie remise, tu ne pourras pas t'opposer encore bien longtemps à moi.

Clarke : (Rire) Si car j'ai ce que vous, vous n'aurez jamais.

Gaia : Et quoi donc ?

Clarke : L'amour de mes amis, de ma famille, de mon peuple et surtout de Lexa. Vous ne savez pas ce que sait, je vous plains car il n'y a pas plus beau sentiment.

Pas de réponse, je grimace à m'asseyant près de Raven.

Raven : Tu as finit par la faire taire c'est bien, tu es fatiguée Clarke je le sens plus qu'à la normal.

Clarke : Ces conversations m'épuisent, utiliser la Magie m'épuise.

Raven : Regardes, Lexa revient.

Lexa arrive et sur d'elle frappe de toutes ses forces sur la lave qui explose en morceaux. Elle se tourne vers le Géant avec un regard victorieux et viens m'embrasser.

Géant : Princesse Clarke il ne reste plus que vous, avec votre puissance vous n'avez pas besoin de marteau.

Je m'approche de la lave et très vite je comprends qu'il me faudra utiliser la totalité de ma puissance Magique pour libérer le Dieu. Je pose mes mains dessus et commence à chanter doucement. La douleur et la fatigue me tombent dessus durement et je vois Raven et Lexa se tendre face à mon état. Aden et Roan qui se sont réveillés m'observent avec inquiétude tandis que dans les yeux de Jasper je ne vois que confiance. Je finis mon chant et la lave explose laissant apparaître le Dieu Héphaïstos dans toute sa splendeur.

Héphaïstos : Merci Princesse, merci à tous. Pour vous remercier je vous offre à tous une arme de votre choix, et plus tard je vous offrirai une armure digne des grand héros que vous êtes.

Clarke : (Faible) Merci Seigneur.

Héphaïstos : Je n'ignore pas ta douleur mon enfant, saches que nous les Dieux, nous te sauveront je t'en donne ma parole. Approche jeune Lieutenant, que désires-tu ?

Aden : Un arc aussi bon que celui de mon père.

Héphaïstos : Il sera même meilleur, tu ne manqueras jamais de flèches, tu toucheras toujours ta cible et tes flèches seront empoisonnées aussi pour quel que soit l'endroit que tu touches, la cible succombera.

Aden : Merci Seigneur, c'est un grand présent.

Héphaïstos : Il est mérité, je vanterai tes mérites au près de ton Père. Approchez Roi Roan que désirez-vous ?

Roan : Un bouclier Seigneur.

Héphaïstos : Je t'offre le même bouclier qu'Athéna. Il te permet de résister aux sorts noirs et surtout de changer tes ennemis en pierre. De plus tu as éveillé tes pouvoirs Divins, tu rencontreras ton père en sortant.

Roan : Merci, qui est-il ?

Héphaïstos : Le Dieu Hélios est le dieu du soleil, il ne peut apparaître dans un endroit si sombre. Princesse Raven approchez, que désirez-vous Princesse ?

Raven : J'aimerai apprendre à faire de si belles armes et armures que vous.

Héphaïstos : (Attendrie) J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour ton Royaume, à partir d'aujourd'hui il sera sous ma protection. Je t'accorde le don de créer des armes et armures divines. Il te faudra apprendre auprès de moi avant de pouvoir maitriser complètement ce pouvoir.

Raven : Merci Seigneur, ça serait un grand honneur.

Héphaïstos : Prince Jasper que désirez-vous ?

Jasper : Un bâton Magique Seigneur permettant de mieux contrôler la Magie des fusions.

Héphaïstos : Accordé, il te permettra d'associer ta Magie facilement.

Jasper : Merci pour ce grand présent Seigneur. (S'incline)

Héphaïstos : Commandante que désirez-vous ?

Lexa : J'aimerai des Dagues Seigneurs, les miennes s'épuisent vite.

Héphaïstos : Sache que celle que je t'offre, jamais ne faibliront et toujours réapparaitront dans leur fourreaux. Elles peuvent traverser n'importe quels matériaux et font mouche à chaque fois.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur pour ce cadeau.

Héphaïstos : Princesse que désirez-vous ?

Clarke : Je ne souhaite rien Seigneur merci.

Héphaïstos : Je t'offre tout de même un présent Princesse, choisit.

Clarke : Alors je souhaite un moyen de protéger mes amis.

Héphaïstos : A n'importe quel prix ?

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Clarke, non.

Héphaïstos : Alors je t'offre les bracelets du serment, ceux qui le portent seront protégés par toi et ta Magie en cas de besoin mais cela te demandera beaucoup de puissance Magique.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Héphaïstos : Je vais rejoindre les autres Dieux maintenant, nous nous reverrons jeune Héros.

(Halo Doré)

Le chemin du retour fus difficile et si Nylah ne me parler pas l'ambiance aurait était tendu.

Nylah : Ils n'ont pas l'air content.

Clarke : Je sais, ils n'approuvent pas ce que j'ai demandé au Dieu.

Nylah : Je peux comprendre, sais tu comment ça marche ?

Clarke : Oui j'ai lu dans un grimoire de Circée à quoi ils servaient.

Nylah : En cas de dangers de mort c'est ta Magie qui les protégera, du coup tu te fatigueras plus vite et tu seras plus exposée aux dangers.

Clarke : Je ne serai pas sans défense non plus, et si ça permet de les protéger ils devront l'accepter.

Nylah : Je dois retourner auprès des Dieux, nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais laisses leur du temps pour accepter.

Clarke : A bientôt Nylah, merci.

Ne tenant presque plus sur mes jambes je m'arrête un instant. Sans un mot Roan me porte et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Roan : Ne me demande pas de mettre ce bracelet, il ne fera que t'affaiblir encore plus. Nous pensons tous pareil, tu es déjà à bout de fatigue en ce moment.

Clarke : Je ne pourrais pas continuer cette quête sans cela, tu n'as pas vu l'illusion que Gaia m'a montré. Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur.

Raven : Clarke tu te rends compte que ces bracelets pourraient te tuer en te pompant toute ta Magie pendant une bataille ?

Clarke : J'en ai bien assez pour vous protéger.

Aden : Je ne mettrai pas ce bracelet, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège surtout au détriment de ta santé.

Clarke : Aden tu as vu mon illusion pourtant.

Lexa : Je ne le ferai pas non plus, regarde dans qu'elle état tu es sans ça.

Clarke : Vous ne comprenez pas.

Jasper : Je le mettrais.

Clarke : Merci Jasp.

Raven : Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ca risque de la tuer.

Jasper : Non ce qui la tuerait c'est que nous mourions, j'ai confiance en Clarke et si elle me dit qu'elle peut le supporter je mettrai un de ces bracelet. Je souhaite moi aussi la protéger mais contrairement à vous je suis lucide sur le fait que si elle nous perd, elle ne s'en relèvera pas. Et je refuse de voir Clarke se transformer en l'être sans cœur que nous avons tous vu dans la prémonition. Tel est mon choix, et vous devriez réfléchir aux vôtres.

Clarke : Je….

Roan : Je dois réfléchir.

Lexa : On doit tous le faire.

Clarke : Je ne vous obligerai pas à le mettre, mais je serai vraiment plus rassurée si vous le faisiez. Merci Jasper pour ce que tu as dit, cela compte beaucoup pour moi que tu es confiance en moi.

Jasper : Toujours Princesse.

On finit par arriver au bout de trois jours de marche et la lumière du Soleil nous ébloui.

(Halo Doré)

Hélios : Bonjour mon fils, désolé de n'apparaître que maintenant. Pour t'aider dans la quête tu peux manipuler à volonté les rayons du soleil. Princesse Clarke, Hécate m'a dit que tu as assez payé, ta fatigue te sera enlevée dès demain.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, remerciez-la pour moi.

Hélios pose sa main sur Roan qui s'illumine, il me sourit et Merlin apparaît devant nous.

Merlin : Princesse de nombreux points sont à aborder dans votre Royaume, vu que nous devons tous partir dans deux jours au Royaumes du Roi John je vous invite à ne pas trainer.

Clarke : Merlin ramène tout le monde dans leur Royaumes stp, on se voit dans deux jours mes amis. Jasper approche, tiens un bracelet. Merci encore pour ce que tu as dit.

Jasper : Merci à toi de veiller sur nous. (Sourire)

Clarke : Raven, Roan on se voit dans deux jours. (Serre dans mes bras)

Raven : Très bien, fais attention à toi.

Roan : A plus tard petite sœur.

(Halo blanc)

Clarke : Bien je nous ramène au Royaume, je vais d'abord passer voir Monty ensuite nous irons en réunion.

Aden : D'accord.

Lexa : Très bien.

Je claque des doigts et je nous téléporte directement à l'infirmerie, Lexa et Aden me laissent sans un mot et je me dirige vers Monty qui soigne divers blessés sous l'œil de ses élèves.

Monty : Clarke tu as besoin de moi ?

Clarke : En fait oui, je suis épuisée peux-tu me recharger stp.

Monty : Allonges toi je m'en occupe tout de suite, tu devrais dormir aussi.

Tara : Maitre puis-je m'en occuper ?

Monty : Vas-y, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de moi. Essaye de dormir au moins deux heures Clarke.

Clarke : Une heure devrait suffire, je suis attendue.

Tara : Désolée Princesse pour l'autre fois mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment raisonnable.

Clarke : Tu as eu raison mais je compte sur toi pour me réveiller dans une heure stp.

Tara : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Tu sais ce qu'est un bracelet de serment Tara ?

Tara : Oui Princesse pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car j'aimerai t'en offrir un, après tout tu fais partie de la famille.

Tara : Mais Princesse cela pompe votre énergie.

Clarke : Accepte-le et je promets de t'écouter à chaque fois que tu me diras de me reposer.

Tara : Je ne crois pas qu'Aden accepterait et….

Clarke : Ce n'est pas à Aden de choisir pour toi Tara.

Tara : J'ai votre parole que vous m'écouterez à chaque fois ?

Clarke : Disons que j'essayerai au maximum.

Tara : Alors je l'accepte Princesse merci de votre sollicitude.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu ais dit oui, maintenant je te laisse me soigner.

Après les soins et ma petite sieste je suis de nouveau en forme, c'est donc le cœur léger que je rejoins la salle où se tient la réunion du conseil.

Kane : Bonjour ma fille, félicitation pour l'éveil du Dieu Héphaïstos.

Clarke : Merci Père.

Autour de la table il y a ma Mère, mon Père, Persée, Ellios, Aden, Lexa, Maya et Monty.

Abby : Plusieurs points sont à l'ordre du jour. Nous devons nommer un nouvel grand Enchanteur.

Clarke : Je propose que Maya remplisse ce poste, elle est toute à fait qualifiée et à toute ma confiance.

Kane : Je suis d'accord qu'en pensez-vous ?

Maya : Et bien c'est un grand honneur mais d'autres enchanteurs sont plus qualifiés et surtout plus anciens que moi.

Clarke : Mais ils n'ont pas ma confiance ou peu, acceptes stp.

Maya : Très bien Princesse.

Abby : Voilà qui est fait, vous prendrez vos fonctions dès demain et le peuple en sera avertit.

Kane : Ensuite il nous faut parler des prisonniers, que fait-on d'eux ?

Clarke : Le Capitaines et les soldats que j'ai capturé on dit tout ce qu'ils savaient ?

Merlin : Oui je m'en suis assuré.

Clarke : Père puis-je les libérer ?

Kane : Tu as toute ma confiance Clarke.

Clarke : Merlin fais les venir ici stp.

Merlin claque des doigts et les quatre prisonniers me regardent sachant très bien que leurs sorts est entre mes mains.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Je vous interdis de revenir et de faire du mal à qui que ce soit à l'avenir, vous allez rejoindre vos familles si vous en avez et passez le reste de votre vie à racheter vos fautes. Vous êtes banni de mon Royaume, mais le Roi Bryan a besoin d'aide sur les iles solitaires. Je vous ordonne de l'aider et de le protéger jusqu'à votre mort.

Capitaine : Nous obéiront Princesse.

Je fais un signe à Merlin et les prisonniers disparaissent, je me rassois dans mon fauteuil et Lexa pose la main sur mon épaule. Je lui souris rassurée qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée contre moi.

Lexa : (Mental) Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis inquiète pour toi. Ton besoin de protéger tout le monde te coutera la vie et je ne peux le supporter.

Clarke : (Mental) Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, je suis désolée mais tant que je respirerai je vous protégerai, je te protégerai.

Lexa : (Mental, Souffle) Je sais oui.

Kane : Bien, à propos de Titus et Echo quelle sentence devrions nous appliquer ?

Je serre les dents aux noms de ces deux traitres mais ne dis pas un mot de peur que ma colère déborde.

Merlin : Titus détient beaucoup d'informations, le garder prisonniers serait utile.

Kane : Bien qu'en penses-tu Clarke ?

Clarke : Si Merlin pense que c'est nécessaire je n'irai pas contre son avis.

Abby : Tout le monde est d'accord avec cette décision ?

Tout le monde approuve et je prends la parole avant que la séance continue.

Clarke : Persée et Merlin, j'aimerai que vous vous chargiez de lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il détient au plus vite. Pour Echo je ne vois pas d'autre sentence que la mort.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, elle reste dangereuse même privée de ses pouvoirs.

Kane : Je pense que le bannissement des 13 Royaumes serait mieux, je sais qu'elle a fait beaucoup de mal mais je n'aime pas recourir aux mêmes méthodes que nos ennemis.

Clarke : Père, elle peut encore nous nuire.

Kane : Tu lui as pris ses pouvoirs et lui as interdit de nous nuire.

Ellios : Princesse, je suis d'accord avec vous elle est dangereuse mais le bannissement est la meilleure solution. Ne vous laissez pas emporter par votre colère.

Abby : Général, Commandante qu'en pensez-vous ?

Persée : Je suis d'accord avec le Roi.

Lexa : Je fais confiance à Clarke, elle lui a pris ses pouvoirs donc on peut la bannir même si je serai plus rassurée avec la première option.

Abby : Clarke ?

Clarke : Merlin fais la venir.

Il claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et Echo apparaît devant nous, son visage est remplit de haine et prenant une grande inspiration je me lève pou faire une nouvelle fois appel à la Magie des âmes.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Echo tu es banni des 13 royaumes, je t'interdis d'utiliser la Magie autre que pour le bien. Si jamais tu nous nuis encore je te tuerai de mes mains.

Echo : J'obéirai Princesse.

Un nouveau signe à Merlin et elle disparaît.

Clarke : Donnes-lui des vivres et des vêtements pour une semaine et envois la aux frontières du Royaumes inconnu avec des soldats qui s'assureront qu'elle traverse bien.

Merlin : Bien Princesse.

Kane : Je suis fière de toi Clarke, il ne faut pas se laisser guider par la colère dans nos décisions.

Clarke : Je sais Père

Abby : Bien il me semble que nous avons fait le tour des sujets qui nous intéressaient. Peux-tu nous faire un rapport sur l'éveil du Dieu et la suite de la quête ?

Clarke : Lexa va vous raconter, je prendrai la parole après.

Lexa raconte donc notre périple et une fois finit je la sens se tendre vu le sujet que je vais aborder.

Clarke : Le Seigneurs Héphaïstos m'a offert les bracelets du serment. Deux personnes ont déjà choisit de le porter, je n'oblige personne à les mettre mais comprenez que ça me rassurerai grandement.

Abby : Je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger ma fille.

Persée : J'accepte car je rejoins l'avis du Prince Jasper.

Clarke : Merci Persée (Tend un bracelet)

Ellios : Je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger, cela est trop risqué, désolé.

Kane : J'accepte aussi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Clarke : Merci père. (Tend un bracelet)

Maya : J'accepte aussi, merci Princesse.

Clarke : Merci à toi de ta confiance. (Tend le bracelet)

Aden : Tara m'a dit qu'elle avait accepté, mais je ne peux le faire je suis désolé.

Monty : Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon frère cette fois ci.

Clarke : J'espère que vous changerez d'avis et surtout toi Lexa.

Lexa : Mon rôle est de te protéger, je ne changerai pas d'avis, désolé.

Clarke : (Triste) Très bien, je vais voir Jason à plus tard.

 **POV Lexa :**

Merlin : Si je peux me permettre vous auriez du accepter, Clarke est plus puissante que vous le croyez elle peut supporter cela. Par contre elle ne supportera pas de vous perdre, elle est comme Arthur. Son cœur était pur, il n'a pas supporté de perdre ses chevaliers, ses amis. Il n'a pas pu tuer son fils alors qu'il était en danger car malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'aimait. A la fin après toutes ses pertes je ne le reconnaissais plus, il était tout le temps en colère et c'est cette colère qui l'a emmené à sa perte. Galaad qui avait le cœur pur et qui aimait son Roi au-delà de la raison l'a sauvé des ténèbres mais pour cela il s'est sacrifié et cela Arthur ne s'en est jamais remis. Si vous voulez vraiment protéger votre Princesse acceptez ce bracelet, parce que vous vous trompez sur une chose. C'est le cœur de la Princesse qui est danger dans cette quête et Gaia le sait bien, elle fera tout pour l'atteindre et c'est en s'en prenant aux gens qu'elle aime qu'elle y arrivera.

Lexa : J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Merlin : Vous connaissez mon point de vu, je vous laisse.

Après la réunion je marche dans les jardins quand j'aperçois Clarke avec Jason jouer et rire. Je me décide à les rejoindre et je glisse ma main dans celle de Clarke sans un mot.

Jason : Coucou Lexa, regarde ce que fait Drake.

Drake s'envole et lance un jet de flamme. Jason et Clarke applaudissent bien fort et moi je souris devant le spectacle.

Drake : Tu es perturbée Commandante ?

Lexa : Tu parles ?

Drake : Je suis magique, tu es tellement préoccupée que tes barrières mentales sont moins puissantes c'est pour ça que tu m'entends. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Lexa : Je suppose que je suis face à un dilemme.

Drake : Mon jeune Maitre a accepté sans hésiter le bracelet de la Princesse, n'as-tu pas confiance en elle ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que si mais je me dois de la protéger, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Drake : Te pardonnerais tu si Clarke devient comme tu as vu dans la prémonition ?

Lexa : Non.

Draka : Alors il me semble que tu as ta réponse.

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Merci, je suis contente de pouvoir te parler.

Drake : Moi aussi, mon Maitre vous aime énormément c'est pour cela.

Lexa : C'est réciproque.

Jason : Tu m'entraines à l'épée Lexa ?

Lexa : Bien sur mon grand.

J'embrasse Clarke qui est bien silencieuse, elle me sourit quand même et durant le reste de la journée on joue avec Jason oubliant un peu les soucis.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le lendemain je suis dans la chambre des Enchanteurs avec Merlin et Maya quand on reçoit un message de Wells.

Messager : Le Roi voudrait s'entretenir avec vous au plus vite Princesse, il m'a dit que c'était très urgent.

Clarke : Bien, Merlin, Maya prévenez tout le monde de mon absence svp.

Maya : Bien.

Je claque des doigts et j'apparais aux portes du palais de Wells avec le messager, il me demande de le suivre et on se dirige vers la salle du trône. J'attends qu'il m'annonce et rentre dans la pièce pour trouver Wells avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Clarke : Tu as l'air grandement heureux pour quelqu'un qui m'a fait venir en urgence ?

Wells : C'est parce que je le suis, je vais être Papa et je voulais te l'annoncer en premier et de vive voix.

Je serre mon ami dans mes bras profondément heureuse de la nouvelle, sa femme rentre dans la salle tout sourire et on discute tranquillement.

Wells : On aimerait que tu sois la marraine de notre enfant, cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

Clarke : J'accepte avec plaisir, savez vous déjà si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Wells : Mon grand enchanteur nous a dit que ça serait un garçon, nous n'avons pas encore décidé pour le prénom.

Clarke : J'aimerai que vous acceptiez ces bracelets, ils vous protégeront.

Wells : C'est des bracelets de serment n'est ce pas ? J'ai parlé avec Roan à ce sujet, il n'était pas ravi de la décision de Jasper. J'avoue que je suis plutôt de son avis, mais je sais aussi que c'est important pour toi.

Clarke : Oui tu me connais bien, mieux que la plupart de nos amis, je vous en prie acceptez.

Wells : Très bien, j'ai aussi une chose pour toi. J'ai finit de décrypter le sort de la barrière ultime, on pensait avec tous les autres offrir cela au Royaume de John et Emori.

Clarke : (Tend les bracelets) C'est une très bonne idée, il y en a un pour mon futur filleul aussi. C'est prévu pour quand ?

Wells : Dans 6 mois.

Clarke : Je suis très heureuse pour vous, je vais rentrer on se voit demain ?

Wells : Bien sûr.

Je claque des doigts et donne le parchemin à Merlin et Maya pour qu'ils étudient le sort, malgré toutes nos épreuves la vie continue. Un nouveau Royaume, un enfant, des fiançailles. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir mes amis heureux, en parlant de bonheur Lexa arrive et je me glisse dans ses bras en souriant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Durs Combats

Toujours dans les bras de Lexa je ferme les yeux, profitant juste du bonheur d'être dans cette position.

Lexa : Est-ce que tout va bien mon amour ?

Clarke : Oui, je veux juste rester comme ça un moment. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Lexa : Jamais, je suis heureuse pour Wells.

Clarke : Oui, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Excuses moi je deviens émotive, c'est juste que je veux apprécier à sa juste valeur ces moments.

Lexa : Ne t'excuses jamais de vouloir être dans mes bras Princesse.

Clarke : D'accord, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir Titus. Il a semblé grandement t'apprécier pendant nos jeunes années, il acceptera peut être de te parler. La potion de vérité ne peut pas être trop souvent donnée et j'ai peur de perdre mon sang froid si je le revois.

Lexa : Que vas-tu faire toi ?

Clarke : Je vais voir si Merlin a réussi à parler à Allie.

Lexa : D'accord, on se retrouve pour le repas ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bien sûr.

Lexa : Clarke tu sais à propos des bracelets….

Clarke : Je sais Lexa, je ne t'en veux pas.

Après un dernier sourire je me dirige vers les quartiers de Merlin, comment je pourrai en vouloir à Lexa ? Si nos rôles avaient été inversés je ne sais pas si je l'aurai mis aussi. Malgré cela, j'espère qu'elle changera d'avis. Je suis contente que certains aient accepté, j'espère en convaincre d'autres demain. J'arrive enfin aux quartiers de Merlin et je le trouve concentré sur une potion.

Merlin : Bonjour Princesse, que me vaut ta visite ?

Clarke : Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si tu as pu parler à Allie ?

Merlin : Peu, elle m'a juste dit que même morte elle continuera à soutenir Gaia et qu'elle te détruirait.

Clarke : Charmant, rien de bien intéressant en somme.

Merlin : Je suis désolé, tu sembles préoccupée ?

Clarke : Ho ce n'est rien, j'espère juste que mes amis et ma famille changeront d'avis pour les bracelets.

Merlin : Laisses leurs un peu de temps.

Clarke : Au faite je ne t'ai jamais demandé si ça ne te dérangeait pas que j'avais ta cape ?

Merlin : C'est ta cape maintenant, c'est elle qui choisit son Maitre et pour m'être égarée dans les ténèbres je l'ai perdu.

Clarke : D'accord, est ce que tu regrettes d'être venu de notre côté ?

Merlin : Non jamais, je me suis égaré mais je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Clarke : Je pense qu'on peut excuser un écart en 500 ans. (Sourire)

Merlin : (Sourire) Tu as trop lu sur moi Princesse, et j'ai 514 ans pour être exact.

Clarke : Je peux concevoir que tu sois épuisé, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de rompre ta malédiction ?

Merlin : Si, il faut que quelqu'un prenne ma place, mais je ne demanderai jamais cela à quelqu'un car c'est le condamné à voir tous ces proches disparaître sans rien pouvoir faire.

Clarke : Nous trouverons une solution, au moins te garantir un accès aux champs Elysées pour que tu puisses voir tes proches.

Merlin : Je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse, maintenant files je dois tout préparer pour la barrière ultime ?

Clarke : Veux tu de l'aide ?

Merlin : N'as tu rien à faire ?

Clarke : Pas pour le moment.

Merlin : Alors oui merci.

Je m'installe donc avec mon Maitre et suis ses recommandations, je suis tellement concentrée que je n'entends rien de la conversation de Lexa et Titus.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Bonjour Titus, j'aimerai te poser des questions.

Titus : Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Lexa : J'aimerai comprendre, tu es celui qui nous a appris tellement. Pourquoi nous trahir, j'aimerai comprendre ce que Gaia t'a promis pour que tu décides de te retourner contre nous.

Titus : Elle m'a promis de me rendre ma femme et mes enfants.

Lexa : Tu es marié et père ?

Titus : Je l'étais oui, un jour ils ont disparu à la frontière du Royaume inconnu. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus, cela fait 20 ans. Je pensais avoir guérit de mes blessures et puis Echo m'a parlé de Gaia et tout a changé.

Lexa : Que prévoit-elle ? Tu sais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis, j'ai encore du respect pour toi.

Titus : Tu ne devrais pas, je ne peux pas te parler. Cela condamnerait ma famille, Lexa.

Lexa : Tu l'as déjà condamnée en t'alliant au mal, que penserait ta famille de tes actions ?

Titus : J'ai toujours dit que l'amour est une faiblesse, me voilà pris à mon propre piège n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Si tu acceptes de nous révéler ce que tu sais, je te jure sur mon honneur de chercher ta famille.

Titus : Tu ferais ça, alors que je vous ai trahit ?

Lexa : Ta famille est innocente de ton crime.

Titus : J'ai ta promesse sur le Styx ?

Lexa : Je te jure sur le Styx que si tu me dévoiles tout ce que tu sais je chercherai ta famille.

Titus : Le serment est fait, tu ne peux revenir dessus. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Lexa : Tout.

Pendant deux heures il parle et j'écoute. Et plus il parle et plus mon cœur se serre face à l'ampleur des épreuves qui nous attendent.

Titus : Une dernière chose, Gaia veut le cœur de Clarke.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Titus : Car il est pur, malgré ces quelques débordements de colère. La Princesse aime chacun de vous et toi encore plus, un cœur pur est nécessaire pour que Gaia ressuscite complètement. Si Clarke tombe dans les ténébres plus rien ne vous sauvera, car personne ne peut arrêter Gaia et son armée.

Lexa : Y'a-t-il un moyen de la sauver des ténèbres ?

Titus : Ne meurs pas, car ta perte déclencherai tout.

Lexa : Je ne compte pas mourir, je la sauverai.

Titus : Je l'espère, n'oublies pas ta promesse Lexa.

Lexa : Je n'oublierai pas.

Titus : Si la Princesse perd le contrôle utilise ta Magie du Cœur pour la calmer. C'est une grande magie que tu possèdes, tu ne l'utilises pas assez.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais te faire emmener à manger et des vêtements propres.

Titus : Merci.

Je fais signe à un garde et lui ordonne d'emmener vêtement et nourriture à Titus pendant que je rejoins Clarke à la salle du banquet. Elle est assise avec sa famille et me sourit en me voyant arriver. Après tant d'années je ne comprends pas comment un simple sourire de sa part me met dans un tel état.

Abby : Lexa, prends place avec nous, nous t'attendions.

Lexa : Je ne savais pas, je me serai dépêchée sinon.

Kane : Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu étais occupée comme nous tous.

Lexa : D'ailleurs à ce sujet il faudrait que je vous parle des révélations que m'a faites Titus.

Abby : Très bien, plus tard si tu le veux bien.

Lexa : Bien sur votre Maj…Abby.

Clarke : (Rire) Jolie rattrapage.

Jason : Bon alors vous vous décidez à nous la dire cette grande nouvelle ?

Abby : Je suis enceinte. Je sais normalement c'est impossible à cause du prix à payer et pourtant Maya et Monty ont vérifié trois fois.

Clarke : La Magie de l'amour peut faire des miracles, J'interrogerai La Déesse Hécate si ça peut te rassurer.

Lexa : Je crois que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

Jason : Ca veux dire que je ne suis plus Prince ?

Kane : Bien sûr que non tu restes notre fils comme Clarke notre fille, on va juste accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille c'est tout.

Jason : D'accord alors je serai un super grand frère.

Abby : J'en suis sûre mon chéri.

Clarke : Je suis très heureuse pour vous et je suis sure que Papa aussi.

Kane : (Larmes) Merci Clarke.

Abby : Merci ma fille.

Jason : Bon on peut manger maintenant, parce que j'ai faim moi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, (Lève son verre) à l'arrivée de ma petite sœur.

Abby : Ca sera peut être un garçon ?

Clarke : Je pari sur la fille.

Jason : Moi aussi.

Kane : Tant qu'il est en bonne santé fille ou garçon je serai heureux.

Lexa : Je pari sur le garçon.

Abby : Moi aussi.

Le repas se poursuit dans les rires et la bonne humeur et après avoir rapporté tout ce que m'a dit Titus je rejoins Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

L'annonce de mes parents m'a surprise, je suis heureuse mais le manque de mon Père se fait ressentir. Je suis donc sur sa tombe depuis un moment quand Nylah apparaît près de moi.

Nylah : Il est heureux tu sais, il continu de veiller sur vous.

Clarke : Je sais oui, il me manque c'est tout et j'aurai voulu lui dire au revoir.

Nylah : Je sais oui, mais crois moi il va bien.

Clarke : Que fais-tu là ?

Nylah : Je suis venue te passer un message du Dieu Hermès, le Dieu Arès se trouve sur le Royaumes de Finn.

Clarke : Où ?

Nylah : Il ne le sait pas, mais Aden sera avertit.

Clarke : D'accord, nous nous mettrons en route après l'inauguration du Royaume de John.

Nylah : Bien, je dois te laisser. Prends soin de toi ma Princesse.

Clarke : Lexa le fait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Clarke : Prendre soin de moi.

Lexa : Toujours.

Clarke : Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici.

Lexa : Je sais, mais il sait que tu penses à lui.

Clarke : Nylah m'a dit que le Dieu Arès est sur le Royaume de Finn et qu'Aden sera où le trouver.

Lexa : Connaissant ce Dieu, il va nous falloir beaucoup de soldats, Persée et Ellios devraient nous accompagner avec l'armée et la Garde. C'est le Dieu de la guerre et je te pari que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Clarke : Non tu as raison, nous en parlerons à notre retour. Profitons de ces quelques heures qui nous restent pour nous.

Lexa : J'ai une idée de comment t'occuper….

Clarke : (Sourire) Ha oui ?

Lexa : Oui….

Je claque des doigts et on apparaît dans notre chambre, la nuit promet d'être intéressante. Je fonds sur les lèvres de ma délicieuse fiancée et entreprend de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom. Ce n'est que bien pus tard que l'on s'endort, Lexa dans mes bras se reposant paisiblement.

Le Lendemain je transporte mes parents, Jason, Maya, Persée, Elléa, Ellios, Aden, Tara, Maya, Lexa et moi aux portes du Royaume de John et Emori qui nous accueillent d'un grand sourire.

John : Bienvenu mes amis, bienvenu au Royaume d'Esperanza.

On lève les yeux et on découvre un magnifique palais, la fête va commencer et John nous conduit à l'intérieur. On retrouve avec plaisir nos amis et j'abandonne mes parents pour retrouver Raven et Anya.

Anya : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Anya je te libère de mon service à partir de ce jour, tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble.

Anya : Quoi ?

Raven : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : Tu ne serais jamais partie de ton propre chef, et je sais que Raven te manque quand tu es au Royaume.

Anya : Mais je…

Lexa : Tu fais toujours partie de la quête Anya, tu es juste libre de t'installer dans le Royaume de Raven maintenant.

Raven : (Yeux brillant) Je ne sais comment te remercier.

Clarke : J'ai bien une idée mais tu refuseras.

Anya : J'accepte le bracelet, je suis d'accord avec Jasper.

Clarke : (Tend un bracelet) Tant mieux et toi Raven ?

Raven : Ne me demandes pas de faire cela, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

Clarke : (Souffle) D'accord alors sois heureuse mon amie c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Anya : Merci Princesse, je veillerai sur elle je te le promets.

Clarke : Je le sais oui.

Raven : (Serre dans ses bras) Tu vas me faire pleurer idiote.

Lexa : (Rire) Allez, allons retrouver nos amis avant l'annonce de John et Emori.

Durant toute la soirée on rit, on danse. Nathan, Bryan, Harper, Emori ont accepté le bracelet. Les autres ont refusé, j'espère les convaincre, j'ai aussi donné un bracelet à la femme de Persée sous l'œil désapprobateur de Lexa. Nous avons aussi mis en place la barrière ultime protégeant complètement le Royaume et c'est un John ému qui nous a remerciés pendant qu'Emori nous serrait dans ces bras. Finalement je me dirige vers mes quartiers bien tard avec Lexa.

Lexa : Clarke combien de bracelets, comptes tu encore donner ?

Clarke : Autant qu'il en faut.

Lexa : Clarke je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

Clarke : Nous avons déjà parlé de cela Lexa.

Lexa : Je t'en prie, promets moi de ne plus en donner si ce n'est à nos compagnons stp.

Clarke : Je te demanderai ton avis cela te va comme compromis ?

Lexa : Je m'en contenterai, stp sois raisonnable.

Clarke : Je te le promets. (Embrasse)

Le lendemain de cette magnifique soirée je suis près du lac quand je vois Luna s'approcher de moi en souriant.

Luna : Tu as perdu Lexa,

Clarke : (Rire) Et toi Roan ?

Luna : Touchée Princesse.

Clarke : Comment vas-tu, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.

Luna : Je vais bien, le mariage se prépare et les problèmes pour joindre nos deux Royaumes sont enfin réglés.

Clarke : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, vous allez aussi renommer votre Royaume ?

Luna : Nous ne savons pas encore, sûrement cela nous permettra de repartir complètement à zéro.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de voir tout ça.

Luna : Moi aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir refusé le bracelet. Je suis d'accord avec Jasper mais Roan et Lexa ne me pardonneraient pas, mais je leurs parlerai.

Clarke : Je comprends Luna, j'espère qu'il changera d'avis.

Luna : Je ne crois pas, Roan donnerait sa vie pour toi sans hésiter. Mais j'essayerai de le convaincre ainsi que Lexa.

Clarke : Merci, prête à rentrer ?

Luna : Oui, tout le monde t'attend.

Clarke : Très bien, nous devrions arriver dans le Royaume de Finn dans 3 jours, cela nous laisse le temps de monter un plan de bataille et d'attendre de voir si Aden a des informations.

Luna : Allons-y alors.

Ne pouvant pas encore laisser leur Royaume Emori reste sur place et après un dernier au revoir on embarque à nouveau sur les bateaux. Fatigués de nos deux jours de fêtes on ne tarde pas à s'enfermer dans nos cabines pour s'endormir mais le sommeil me fuit. Après plusieurs heures à tourner dans mon lit la porte s'ouvre et Jason entre doucement dans la cabine. Il me voit et je lui fais signe d'approcher.

Clarke : (Chuchote) Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Jason : Clarke, Aden fait un cauchemar je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

Clarke : Lexa réveilles toi mon amour on a un problème.

Lexa ouvre les yeux immédiatement et nous regarde, on s'habille vite pendant que je lui explique la situation.

Lexa : Vas voir Merlin et restes avec lui Jason, Major Liam occupez vous de lui svp.

Lima : Bien Commandante, venez Prince je vous accompagne.

On court dans la cabine d'Aden, Tara est auprès de lui et tente de le calmer.

Tara : Il a une prémonition, mais celle ci est particulièrement violente.

Aden se lève d'un coup et s'effondre dans mes bras. Je le rallonge avec Lexa et Tara lui pose un linge sur son front.

Aden : Des temps difficiles nous attendent, le Royaumes de Finn est attaqué par la totalité de l'armée de Pike. Ils essayent de détruire le Royaume avant notre arrivé. Le sang, les combats c'est ça qui éveillera le Dieu. On sera tous amenés à participer à un duel à mort avec un adversaire redoutable.

Lexa : Bien, je vais chercher Raven pour qu'elle accélère le transport.

Clarke : Reposes-toi, Nous en reparlerons demain matin.

Après une courte nuit on se retrouve pour décider quoi faire.

Lexa : Persée tu diriges la Garde Noire, vous protégez le château. Ellios tu diriges la Garde, vous nous protégez au mieux. Anya et Aden, l'armée vous protégez les innocents.

Clarke : Octavia, Lincoln les chevaliers de l'ordre sont avec nous cette fois ci je veux que vous partiez dans les villages pour les protéger. Roan, Luna, Nathan et Bryan vous vous occupez de la flotte ennemie. Merlin et Wells je veux que vous vous occupiez d'installer la barrière ultime dans ce Royaume aussi, prenez les Magiciens de ma garde pour aider.

Merlin : Jason reste avec moi ?

Clarke : Non, Major Liam, vous et dix soldats d'élites garderez le bateau et mon frère.

Liam : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : John je veux que tu me trouves le Pentacle au plus vite, dès que tu l'as localisé, viens me chercher.

Lexa : Jasper, Raven, Bellamy et Harper vous venez avec nous. Nous allons faire en sorte de déséquilibrer les forces. Jasper il nous faut un maximum de créatures avec nous.

Jasper : Comptez sur moi.

Raven : Grâce à la poussière de fées nous allons arriver, je vous conseille de vous préparer.

Je serre mon frère contre moi et lui dis de bien écouter, sa Magie déborde il a peur.

Clarke : Ecoutes moi, on va revenir je te le promets, restes à l'abri avec le Major.

Jason : (Serre fort contre lui) Je peux aider moi aussi.

Clarke : Tu vas le faire je veux que tu maintiennes le sort d'invisibilité sur les bateaux.

Jason : Je le ferai, personne ne nous verra.

Lexa : C'est bien mon grand, on revient vite. (Embrasse le front)

On se prépare et on débarque aussi vite qu'on peut, l'horreur nous frappe très vite. Des gens crient, hurlent de peine et de douleurs, des flammes s'élèvent de partout.

Clarke : Ellios tu laisses une petite partie de la Garde ici avec les soigneurs, montez l'infirmerie au plus vite je vous enverrai les blessés au fur et à mesure.

Tara : Bien Princesse, on s'occupera des blessées avec Jackson.

Ellios : Où allons-nous ?

Clarke : Avançons, les autres faites ce qu'on a dit soyez prudents.

Aden : Le Dieu s'éveillera qu'une fois le sang sera versé, le Gardien nous attend sur la route.

On lance nos chevaux et notre groupe se sépare, on fonce à travers le champ de bataille aidant au mieux, Bellamy s'illumine et je fais signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.

(Halo Doré)

Ploutos : Je suis Ploutos Dieu de l'abondance, mon fils je t'offre ma corne. Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux et cela apparaitra, Princesse Clarke n'oubliez pas que l'amour est la plus grande force magique existante.

Le Dieu touche Bellamy et dans un sourire se saisit de la corne de son père.

Bellamy : Armée des 13 Royaumes apparaissez et défendez le Royaume.

Une partie de l'armée apparaît, alors qu'il devrait être à plusieurs jours de cheval, Bellamy manque de s'écrouler sur sa selle et je l'oblige à arrêter.

Clarke : Bell stp, tu t'épuises, ces renforts sont les bienvenus mais stop.

Harper le maintient sur sa scelle et on continu notre chemin, Jasper invoque divers créatures et les combats reprennent. Et puis le temps semble se figer et un Soldat, pas de notre camp, ni du camp ennemi apparaît devant nous.

Soldat : Seul le sang éveillera mon Maitre. Roi Bellamy votre combat vous attend, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'aider héros.

Bellamy descend difficilement de la scelle et voulant lui donner toutes ses chances je lui redonne son énergie en l'embrassant sur le front. Il dégaine son épée et sous nos yeux ébahis le soldat prend la forme d'Octavia. Bellamy se recule et nous regarde mais la fausse Octavia l'attaque, Bellamy ne fait que se défendre.

Lexa : Bell ce n'est pas Octavia, rappelles toi elle est avec Lincoln et les Chevaliers.

Bellamy : Je sais (Sueur) mais je n'arrive pas à l'attaquer quand même.

Le combat dur depuis vingt minutes et Bellamy faiblit sous les assauts répétés du soldat. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit le Dieu Ploutos et je crie.

Clarke : Bell ce n'est pas Octavia, jamais elle ne lèverait son épée sur toi. Reprends-toi, tu vas finir par être blessé et je refuse de te regarder mourir.

Mes mots ont l'air de l'atteindre et Raven hurle aussi.

Raven : Allez Bell, de plus Octavia se bat bien mieux que ça.

Harper : Elle t'aurait déjà tranché la main avec le peu de force que tu mets dans tes coups.

Lexa : Allez mon ami reprends toi, ce n'est pas Octavia.

Clarke : Octavia t'aime, souviens toi.

Bellamy sers les dents et attaque avec force, si bien que l'illusion d'Octavia se met à reculer et change pour prend la forme de Gina. Un dernier coup et Bellamy enfonce son épée dans le cœur du soldat qui reprend sa forme avant de disparaître. Bellamy s'effondre en pleurs au sol, j'avoue que voir ça même en sachant que c'est une illusion c'est perturbant. Je m'accroupis devant Bell et le prends dans mes bras le berçant comme un enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. D'un claquement de doigts je l'envoi se reposer près de Tara et on reprend la route. Ma Magie réagit violement et je tourne la tête vers le port, Nathan est en danger.

Clarke : Lexa continu Nathan est en danger.

Lexa : Non on reste ensemble emmène nous avec toi, c'est plus sur.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) On apparaît devant un combat surréaliste, Bryan s'acharne sur la barrière de Nathan qui ne fait pas un geste pour se défendre.

Lexa : Nathan ce n'est pas Bryan c'est une illusion, bats toi tu vas te faire tuer.

Nathan : Il est apparu d'un coup, pourtant il était avec Roan et Luna je ne comprends pas.

Raven : Nat, ce n'est pas Bryan regardes le jamais Bryan n'a eu un regard pareil surtout envers toi.

Harper : Bats-toi, je te jure que ce n'est pas lui.

Clarke : Crois en votre amour, tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas lui.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Nathan lève son épée, le combat dure depuis un moment quand Nathan s'illumine.

Clarke : Allez Nathan, ce n'est pas lui vas y.

Dans un dernier mouvement de rage Nathan transperce le corps de l'illusion qui reprend sa forme aussi. Il y a du sang partout et Nathan s'effondre au sol. Je me précipite à ses côtés et…

(Halo Doré)

Eos : Je suis Eos la Déesse de l'aurore, tu t'es bien battu mon fils. Je t'accorde le don d'être invincible au moment de l'aurore. Princesse Clarke, à présent tous tes compagnons sont éveillés, protèges les.

La Déesse embrasse le front de Nathan qui s'endort paisiblement, il y a du sang de partout et je le soigne rapidement avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Clarke : Allons aider Roan et les autres au port maintenant que nous sommes là.

On dirige nos chevaux vers le port et on voit Roan et Luna lutter ensemble pour détruire les bateaux, Lexa et Raven vont les aider pendant que Harper et moi on rejoint Bryan qui lutte contre des soldats.

Bryan : Clarke, je ne sais pas où est Nathan on a été séparés.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas il est en sécurité à l'infirmerie.

Bryan : (Inquiet) Il est blessé ?

Harper : Il a eu un rude combat, il ira bien ne t'en fais pas Clarke s'en est occupée.

Bryan : Merci.

Avec nos soldats de la garde que j'ai transporté on vient rapidement à bout des soldats ennemis et on rejoint Lexa et les autres qui luttent toujours contre la flotte.

Clarke : Raven un petit tour en l'air ça te dit ?

Raven : Je te suis.

Ma cape me transporte et Raven s'envole grâce aux Vents. On joint nos mains et une tempête se lève sur les navires ennemis. On rigole, joindre nos Magie nous a toujours semblé si simple, les navires se fracassent les uns contre les autres dans un déchainement d'éléments. Au bout de dix minutes la flotte ennemie est anéantie et on se pose en douceur près de nos amis. Le temps s'arrête une nouvelle fois et un soldat s'avance à nouveau vers nous.

Soldat : Seul le sang réveillera mon maitre, Princesse Harper votre combat vous attend.

Harper nous sourit et se présente face au soldat qui sans surprise prend la forme de Monty.

Roan : C'est quoi ce tour ?

Lexa : Nos combats, ils prennent la forme de la personne qu'on aime et on doit le tuer.

Luna : C'est cruel.

Clarke : le Dieu Arès n'est pas réputé pour être tendre.

Harper se bat mais je vois bien qu'elle retient ses coups, voir mes amis se battre comme ça me lève le cœur mais une nouvelle fois je l'encourage à attaquer.

Clarke : Monty est en sécurité dans mon Royaume, tu sais que ce n'est pas lui.

Lexa : Même à l'entrainement il est incapable de te frapper.

Roan : C'est vrai, si bien qu'on ne vous met jamais ensemble pour combattre.

Luna : Monty est gentil et il t'aime ce n'est pas lui Harper.

Bryan : Allez Harper tu peux le faire, respires et frappes.

Harper prend confiance mais le soldat ennemi perce sa défense, il enfonce son épée dans sa barrière mais ma Magie dévie sa lame et je retiens un cri.

Harper : Je suis désolée mon amour (Larmes)

D'un mouvement brusque elle se dégage et transperce le corps du soldat qui disparaît. Harper tombe au sol rattrapée in extrémiste par Bryan qui s'est précipité sur elle. Je m'agenouille devant elle et lui prend la main, elle est épuisée mais me sourit.

Clarke : Tu m'as fait peur.

Harper : Je savais que ta Magie me protégerait.

Lexa : Vraiment depuis quand connais tu des coups pareil ?

Harper : (Rire) Je t'apprendrai Commandante.

Lexa : Tu as intérêt fillette. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'envoi te reposer près de Tara.

Harper : Faites attention ces soldats sont rusés.

Je claque des doigts et Luna tend son poignet, Lexa et Roan détournent le regard et c'est dans un sourire que je lui passe un bracelet. Elle me serre contre elle et me murmure.

Luna : Je te fais confiance.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Luna, rejoins Lincoln et Octavia, Roan vient avec nous on va rejoindre Persée.

On se sépare et je me fatigue à envoyer les blessés graves à l'infirmerie, je ne peux tout simplement pas les laisser là et Lexa le comprenant ne dit rien. On arrive vers le château, comment se fait-il qu'autant de soldats ont pu passer dans le Royaume ça me dépasse.

Persée : Clarke, Merlin m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de plus de puissance pour la barrière.

Clarke : Ok on va y aller, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Persée : C'est bon Ellios est là avec ta Garde, il nous a rejoint quand tu as disparu.

Lexa : Parfait tenez vos position on revient vite.

Persée : On tiendra.

On s'élance vers la forêt à toute vitesse et le temps s'arrête une fois de plus.

Soldat : Le sang réveillera mon Maitre, Princesse Raven votre combat vous attend.

Raven tire son épée et évidement le soldat prend la forme d'Anya. Lexa serre les dents et le combat commence, Raven tape dure mais ne touche que pour mettre hors combat et pas tuer.

Lexa : Anya ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi, elle préférait mourir. De plus ce soldat n'est qu'une pale copie de ma sœur, elle se bat dix fois mieux.

Roan : Je confirme, elle me met à terre à chaque entrainement.

Clarke : Tu sais que ce n'est pas elle Rav, écoutes ton cœur.

Raven ferme les yeux et une larme glisse sur sa joue, par tous les Dieux ces combats sont cruels. Ce Dieu ne donne pas envie qu'on l'éveille. Je souffle de colère et Raven après un mouvement sur le coté transperce l'illusion d'Anya. Elle tombe à genoux et je la serre contre moi sentant à travers notre lien à quel point ça a été douloureux et a quel point elle est fatiguée.

Raven : (Pleurs) C'est horrible de faire ce genre de chose.

Clarke : Je sais, tiens le coup Rav.

Lexa : Ma sœur serait fière de toi.

Raven : Je suis désolée je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, va te reposer on se retrouve plus tard. (Claque des doigts)

Lexa : Nous devrions nous dépêchez de rejoindre Merlin et Wells.

On galope aussi vite que l'on peut et on assiste à un spectacle surréaliste en arrivant, des dizaines de Sorciers noirs attaquent nos Magiciens et Wells se bat contre des soldats. Merlin quand à lui est concentré sur la formule et semble épuisé. Bryan, Roan et Lexa rejoignent Wells pendant que je cours vers Merlin l'aider. Au passage j'extermine les mages noirs, et ne faisant pas attention à ma douleur, je me poste près de Merlin.

Merlin : Je suis épuisé, cela fait des heures que je maintiens la barrière seul pendant que Wells repousse les ennemis.

Clarke : Je vais t'aider.

Je laisse éclater toute ma puissance et mon halo divin m'entoure, je récite la formule avec Merlin et la barrière Ultime prend place doucement. Merlin s'effondre contre moi et du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa et les autres exterminer le reste des soldats ennemis.

Clarke : Je te renvoi au bateau, tu pourras te reposer et veiller sur Jason. (Claque des doigts)

Wells nous rejoint et une nouvelle fois le temps ralentit.

Soldat : Seul le sang réveillera mon maitre, Roi Wells votre combat vous attend.

Je prends mon ami contre moi et lui donne de l'énergie en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

Clarke : Ce n'est qu'une illusion souviens-t-en.

Le soldat prend la forme de sa Reine et Wells baisse son arme sans s'en rendre compte.

Lexa : WELLS ! Ce n'est pas ta femme, c'est une illusion.

Mais Wells ne bouge pas, le soldat s'attaque à sa barrière avec force. Et ma Magie bloque certaines attaques me fatiguant encore plus.

Roan : Mon ami écoutes moi, c'est une illusion. Soyons honnête ta femme est courageuse mais ce n'est pas une guerrière.

Bryan : Regardes là, ce n'est pas elle.

Après deux attaques puissantes la barrière de Wells explose et seule ma Magie maintenant le protège.

Clarke : Wells je suis entrain de m'épuiser à te sauver, regardes moi. Ce n'est pas elle, tu sais que je n'aurai jamais laissé ça arriver. Prends ton épée et bats-toi.

Epuisée je tombe à genoux, aussitôt soutenu par Roan. Cela a au moins le mérite de sortir Wells et son état et il attaque en pleurant et hurlant à l'Illusion.

Wells : Tu n'es pas elle, je protégerai Clarke. Tu n'es pas elle ! (Larmes)

Un dernier coup et l'épée de Wells transperce le soldat qui s'effondre en pleurs au sol. Je le sers contre moi et comme pour Bellamy le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Lexa : Tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme Clarke, je t'ai dit que ces bracelets étaient une mauvaise idée.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le moment Lexa, en route on doit rejoindre les autres.

Je grimpe difficilement sur mon cheval et je libère toute l'énergie stockée sur moi. Une fois cela fait, je me redresse sur mon cheval, je ne peux pas être faible on compte sur moi plus que jamais. Je sens ma Magie réagir, Jasper et en danger.

Clarke : Il faut retrouver Jasper, il est en danger. (Claque des doigts)

Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il nous suivait plus à la barrière, je regarde et comme je le craignais Jasper ne réagit pas face à l'illusion de Maya qui l'attaque. Sa barrière est complètement détruite et il est blessé à plusieurs endroits.

Roan : Jasper réveilles toi bon sang, ce n'est pas elle depuis quand Maya se bat avec une épée ?

Lexa : Elle est au Royaume en sécurité.

Bryan : Jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur toi ou sur l'un d'entre nous, reprends-toi.

Clarke : Jasper je sais que tu me fais confiance, bats toi je te jure que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Il lève son épée et commence enfin le combat, ces coups manquent de force et je m'épuise à le défendre.

Lexa : Je te jure que si Clarke se sent mal à cause de toi et de ton foutu bracelet je te botte le cul, Prince ou pas Prince c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas Maya, regarde Clarke elle s'épuise à te protéger.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et une nouvelle fois ma Magie détourne un coup mortel, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et après avoir roulé sur le coté il enfonce sa lame dans le cœur du soldat qui disparaît. Il s'assit par terre et pleurs en répétant je suis désolé tout en se balançant. Je m'accroupis et le prend dans mes bras essayant de le calmer, il est complètement choqué. Je le berce un moment et Lexa et Roan me regarde avec tendresse, Bryan lui surveille les alentour.

Clarke : Jasper, je vais t'envoyer près de Maya. Tout ira bien, tu verras elle va bien. (Claque des doigts)

Lexa : Clarke ça va ? (Inquiète)

Clarke : Ca va Lexa, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de John ça m'inquiète.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre que le temps ralentit de nouveau et un nouveau soldat apparaît devant nous.

Soldats : Seul le sang éveillera mon Maitre, Roi Bryan votre combat vous attend.

Bryan dégaine et sans surprise le Soldat prend la forme de Nathan, pourtant contrairement aux autres il attaque fort. Je comprends comment il fait quand ma Magie réagit pour le protéger. Il ferme les yeux en tapant ce qui fait que le soldat ennemi a le temps de se décaler.

Lexa : Bryan on ne se bat pas les yeux fermés. Tu vas te faire tuer comme ça, pire Clarke va y laisser la vie à force de te protéger. Cesses de faire l'enfant et bats-toi.

Clarke : Lexa ça suffit, il fait ce qu'il peut.

Roan : Aller bat toi normalement, je sais que c'est dur mais ce n'est pas lui.

Clarke : Bryan, Nathan ne te ferait jamais de mal, écoute ton cœur et tout ira bien.

Bryan finit par se battre normalement et au bout de dix minutes il enfonce son épée dans le cœur du soldat qui disparaît enfin. Bryan ne bouge pas les mains serrées autour de la garde de son épée et c'est Lexa qui le prend dans ses bras.

Lexa : Désoler Bryan, tu t'es bien battu.

Bryan : Merci. (Pleurs)

Clarke : Va retrouver Nathan, tu as mérité un peu de repos.

Bryan : Je suis désolé Clarke, j'ai du mal à me remettre de l'image.

Clarke : Je sais ce que c'est, reposes toi. (Claque des doigts)

Lexa : Je suis désolée Clarke je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

Clarke : Je sais Lexa mais il faut que tu comprennes que ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle des autres.

Lexa : Non Clarke pour moi elle vaut plus que n'importe qui et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Tous ceux qui ont refusé le bracelet pensent pareil.

Clarke : (Souffle) Luna est en danger allons-y. (Claque des doigts)

Lincoln et Octavia se battent pour protéger un village des soldats et Luna est coincée sous une poutre en feu. Roan se précipite pour l'aider et Lexa part aider Octavia et Lincoln. Je cours aider Roan à dégager Luna et passe mes mains sur elle pour la soigner. Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit à Roan qui souffle de soulagement.

Luna : Ton double est un horrible escrimeur tu sais.

Roan : Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état alors ?

Luna : J'ai secouru un enfant pris au piège je n'ai pas vu la poutre tomber.

Roan : Tu m'as fait peur, ne refais jamais une chose pareil je t'ai cru morte.

Clarke : Il te faut des soins urgents, Je t'envoi près de Tara tiens le coup.

Luna : Merci Clarke, sans toi je serai morte.

Clarke : Je serai venue te chercher par la peau des fesses en enfer, tu es sensé épouser mon grand frère dans trois mois.

Luna : (Rire) S'il veut toujours de moi c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Roan : Tu n'as pas le choix tu as dit oui. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Elle va aller bien ne t'en fais pas, va aider Lexa je vous attends ici j'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

Je m'assois et tente de reprendre mon souffle, c'est le deuxième stockeur de Magie que je vide et je commence à ne plus en pouvoir. Heureusement que le prix à payer est levé par contre le sort noir semble bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé.

Gaia : Alors Princesse tu souffres. C'est ma vengeance pour avoir tué Allie, ce ne fera qu'être de pire en pire. Tu ferais bien d'abandonner je peux encore être magnanime et te laisser vivre en paix.

Clarke : Qu'avez-vous fait de la famille de Titus ?

Gaia : Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, j'ai juste fait croire à ce fou que je la retrouverai mais le Royaume Inconnu n'est pas inconnu pour rien, je n'ai aucun moyen de les ramener.

Clarke : Vous venez de prouver que vous n'avez aucune parole, maintenant partez je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. Croyez moi quand le temps sera venu vous regretterez de m'avoir tant défié

Gaia : (Rire)

Je secoue la tête et prends pied de nouveau dans la réalité, Lexa et devant moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me laisse porter dans cette étreinte qui a le don de me remettre d'aplomb.

Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln ont chacun combattu leur double, ils sont blessés tu peux t'en occuper ?

Je m'approche d'Octavia qui me sert dans ses bras en pleurant, voyant l'état de Lincoln je comprends mieux et me penche au dessus de lui.

Octavia : Cette andouille a cru que c'était moi au début, et il ne s'est pas défendu.

Lincoln : Je (Douleur) ne suis pas une andouille. Je te signale que tu as mis du temps à te défaire de mon double car tu ne voulais pas me tuer.

Octavia : Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas une andouille moi aussi. (Sourire)

Clarke : Lexa il faut que tu le transportes à l'infirmerie. Je dois économiser ma Magie si je veux voir la fin de cette journée. Dis à Tara que j'ai stoppé l'hémorragie mais qu'il reste beaucoup de travail à faire.

Lexa : (Touche son pendentif et grimpe sur Pégase) Je vous rejoins au château.

Je regarde Lexa et Lincoln s'envoler et prise d'un vertige je m'appuie sur le bras de Roan. Octavia passe son bras sous moi et le temps ralentit une nouvelle fois.

Soldat : Seul le sang éveillera mon Maitre, Roi Roan votre combat vous attend.

Roan : Octavia prends soin de Clarke je reviens vite.

Roan dégaine son épée et s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers le soldat. Il prend la forme de Luna et un combat sans merci s'engage, Roan ne retient pas ses coups et au bout de dix minutes il transperce le cœur du soldat. Il revient vers nous le regard voilé d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Roan : Je vais lui dire ce que je pense de ces combats au Dieu Arès.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas le seul à y penser.

Une nouvelle fois ma Magie réagit et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer pour savoir qui a besoin de moi.

Clarke : Il nous faut rejoindre Persée. (Claque des doigts)

On apparait devant Persée et Ellios qui sont complètement encerclés par des dizaines de soldats.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Lâchez vos armes tout de suite et à genoux.

(Bruit d'armes)

Clarke : Roan, Octavia emmenez les à l'infirmerie. Vite et dites à Tara qu'ils sont empoisonnés.

Roan récupère Persée et le monte sur son cheval pendant qu'Octavia s'occupe d'Ellios, après un dernier regard vers moi je les vois galoper vers l'infirmerie serrant nos amis contre eux.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Vous ne participerez plus jamais à aucun combat, vous allez attendre sagement qu'on vienne vous chercher les mains sur la tête et à genou pour montrer que vous vous rendez.

Soldats : Nous obéirons Princesse.

Après ça Je reprends mon souffle et John apparaît enfin devant moi.

John : Je les trouver, il n'est pas au château mais dans la forêt. Et j'ai du me battre avec le double d'Emori qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Clarke : Comment savais tu que ce n'était pas elle ?

John : Parce que jamais Emori ne se bat pas avec une épée. De plus elle ne m'aurait jamais attaqué, mais je dois avouer que la tuer m'a perturbé, l'illusion était bien faite.

Clarke : Emmènes moi au Pentacle il est temps d'arrêter cette folie.

On se téléporte au pentacle et une fois de plus l'horreur me saisit, Pike et au milieu du pentacle en riant tout en sacrifiant des innocents. John serre les dents de colère et sans réfléchir je lâche toute ma puissance sur les sorciers noirs et Pike qui vole au loin. John en profite pour sauver les personnes qui peuvent encore l'être et je m'avance vers Pike mains levées près à lui broyer le cœur au moindre mouvement de sa part.

Pike : (Halo Noir) On se reverra Princesse. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Lâche !

Je me tourne et voit Lexa s'approcher de moi, je m'approche d'elle en souriant quand elle dégaine son arme et sans que je puisse réagir et aussi parce que je suis à bout de force sa lame me transperce la cuisse avant que ma barrière m'entoure et je hurle de douleur.

Clarke : Lexa pourquoi ? (Larmes)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Arès

 **POV Lexa :**

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie je prends des nouvelles de nos amis auprès de Tara.

Tara : Le Prince Monty est venu avec tous ses élèves pour nous aider, il y a trop de blessés. Tous vos compagnons se reposent et sont hors de dangers, la plupart ont juste besoin de repos face à l'épreuve qu'ils ont enduré.

Lexa : Très bien, je reviens plus tard je dois rejoindre Clarke, la bataille est loin d'être finie.

Aden : Lexa, je viens de croiser Octavia et Roan ils ont ramené Ellios et Persée. Clarke est seule là-bas, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Lexa : Non protèges l'infirmerie, je vais rejoindre l'armée au plus vite.

Je grimpe sur Pégase et file vers le champ de bataille, je finie par trouver notre armée et me pose près du Lieutenant Gina.

Gina : Commandante, merci mon Dieu. Que fait-on ?

Lexa : Vous prenez la direction de la cavalerie, je vais diriger la Garde il faut protéger le château.

Je me concentre sur mon lien avec Clarke et je suis rassurée de la savoir avec John, je me concentre donc sûr comment équilibrer les forces et très vite l'armée ennemie recule. Je me bats depuis un moment quand j'entends le cri de douleur de Clarke me faisant perdre ma concentration. Si je n'avais pas l'armure de lumière je serais morte à coup sur, je tourne la tête et vois Clarke blessée avancer vers moi épée tirée. Je baisse mon épée pour me diriger vers elle quand elle attaque, je pars au dernier moment ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prend. Ce n'est pas Clarke bats toi, je n'arrête pas de me le dire mais même si je me bats mes coup manquent de force.

John : Lexa, ce n'est pas Clarke reprends toi. Clarke est blessée et a besoin de toi, jamais elle ne lèverait son épée sur toi.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Je sais.

Je sors mes doubles lames et entreprend de me battre sérieusement, chaque coup que je porte à l'illusion me transperce le cœur pourtant je continu. Et dans un dernier mouvement j'enfonce ma lame dans le soldat qui reprenant sa forme disparaît. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter et John pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

John : Il faut que tu viennes, Clarke a du mal à vaincre ton illusion.

Lexa : Emmènes-moi près d'elle.

(Disparaît)

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me dégage de son emprise et j'entends vaguement John hurler.

John : Ce n'est pas Lexa, bats toi Clarke.

Je lève mon épée mais je suis épuisée tant physiquement que moralement et mes coups sont hésitants et faibles.

John : Clarke tu vas te faire tuer si tu continus, je vais chercher Lexa tiens le coup stp.

(Disparaît)

Ma barrière ultime me protège si bien que malgré que j'évite quelques coups elle absorbe la majorité des dégâts. Ma Magie est quasiment épuisée et ma blessure saigne abondamment, je commence à me sentir vraiment faible. L'illusion de Lexa attaque avec force et chaque coup qu'elle me porte m'arrache le cœur, jamais Lexa ne m'a regardé avec autant de haine et même si je sais que ce n'est pas elle ça me perturbe.

Serrant les dents je reprends le combat quand j'entends la voix de Lexa, de ma Lexa, me parvenir.

Lexa : Clarke, ce n'est pas moi. Il faut que tu mettes fin à ce combat, tu es plus forte que cette illusion.

Je ferme les yeux et me saisit du bâton que Nylah m'a offert. L'illusion rigole et m'attaque à nouveau sauf qu'il déchante vite quand j'envoi valser son épée au loin. Une série d'attaque plus tard il est à terre, je saisis mon épée et en fermant les yeux lui enfonce dans le cœur. Mes larmes coulent, Lexa et John courent vers moi, Lexa semble bouleversée aussi et on se prend dans les bras rassurés par ce simple geste.

Clarke : Il faut détruire le pentacle et aller au château pour voir si la famille Royale est en sécurité.

John : On commence par quoi ?

Clarke : Le Pentacle puisqu'on est là, j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher Maya et les Enchanteurs disponibles je n'y arriverai pas seule cette fois ci.

John : Je reviens vite. (Disparaît)

Soutenu par Lexa je m'assois et grimace en voyant ma blessure à la jambe, Lexa pose ses mains et la plaie se referme mais je sais que c'est empoisonné.

Clarke : Ma plaie est empoisonnée, je ne peux pas me soigner je dois garder mon énergie pour le Pentacle.

Lexa : Dis-moi quoi faire ?

Clarke : Cela va te demander beaucoup de Magie tu es sûre ?

Lexa : Clarke je viens de tuer ton illusion, cette image va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Laisses-moi te soigner stp.

Clarke : Crois moi je sais de quoi tu parles. (Triste)

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ce n'était pas moi, ni toi. On est là toutes les deux, donnes moi le sort.

Lexa répète le sort et je m'empêche de crier sous l'effet de la douleur, une fois finit elle me prend dans ses bras et c'est dans cette position que Maya et John nous trouvent.

Maya : Princesse, Commandante votre niveau de Magie est dangereusement bas.

Clarke : Je sais Maya, c'est pour ça que tu es là.

John : J'ai trois Magicien de ta garde et deux Enchanteurs ça suffira ?

Clarke : Il faudra bien, Lexa tu te sens de participer ?

Lexa : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Clarke : Ok, tout le monde en position.

On se place en position John et Lexa de chaque coté de moi et Maya en face. Je lève les mains et au bout de dix minutes d'effort le Pentacle explose.

Clarke : Maya merci, peux-tu aller aider Tara et Monty avant de rentrer au Royaume il y a énormément de blessés ?

Maya : Bien sur Princesse, merci de m'avoir envoyé Jasper.

Clarke : Il va mieux ?

Maya : Il se repose.

Clarke : John, ramènes ceux de nos amis qui peuvent encore se battre on doit aller au château.

John : Très bien, attendez nous.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : C'est normal d'être en colère contre un Dieu ?

Clarke : Je le suis aussi, j'espère juste que ces épreuves barbares sont finies

Lexa : (Colère) Je n'aime définitivement pas ce Dieu. Et pourtant j'aime me battre, mais là c'est juste cruel ce genre de combat. Enfin comme tu dis espérons que ce soit finit.

John : (Apparaît) Voila j'ai ramené ceux qui tiennent encore debout.

Octavia, Roan, Raven, Aden et Monty me font face le regard dur. Je leur souris et aidée par Lexa je me lève, Monty s'approche de moi mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

Clarke : Gardes ta Magie pour les blessés. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver au château, ne trainons pas.

Monty : Très bien mais sitôt sortit tu te reposes et ce n'est pas négociable.

Clarke : Promis.

Monty : J'ai du me battre contre Harper, enfin l'illusion d'Harper. Si Aden et Octavia n'avaient pas été là je serai sans doute mort en ne comprenant rien.

Aden : Crois moi je me suis battu contre l'illusion de Tara et Octavia contre celle de Lincoln on sait que ça n'est pas facile.

Monty : Ce Dieu m'est fortement antipathique il est à l'opposé de tout ce que je suis.

Lexa : Je pense qu'on peut dire sans problèmes que ce n'est pas notre Dieu Préféré.

Roan : Je ne me priverai pas de lui dire, Dieu ou pas Dieu !

Raven : Finissons-en en, j'ai besoin d'être près d'Anya après tout ça.

Octavia : Je suis d'accord, allons-y.

Clarke : Je sais que c'est dur mais il reste un des douze Grands Dieu et on a besoin de lui contre Gaia.

On finit par arriver au château et on rentre épée à la main, trop fatigués pour utiliser la Magie. On avance prudemment et Monty voyant un enfant blessé s'arrête.

Enfant : (Pleurs) Mes parents sont blessés, aidez moi svp.

Lexa : (S'accroupis devant l'enfant) Mènes-nous à eux petit.

On suit l'enfant dans un dédale de couloir et on tombe sur un sinistre paysage. Les domestiques ont tous été massacrés, je serre les poings de colère et on vérifie s'il y a des survivants. Le petit s'est arrêté devant le corps de ses parents et je le prends dans mes bras pour lui faire détourner les yeux.

Clarke : Qui a fait ça ?

Enfant : Des soldats ennemis, maman m'a caché dans le garde manger ils ne m'ont pas vu. Ils sont partis chercher le Roi et la Reine. Est-ce que eux aussi ils vont mourir ? Et la Princesse ?

Clarke : On va tout faire pour les arrêter, je vais t'envoyer à l'infirmerie en attendant.

Enfant : Ne me laissez pas svp. (Pleurs)

Clarke : (Accroupis devant lui) Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sam : Sam Princesse.

Clarke : Je vais t'envoyer auprès de mon frère le Prince Jason, vous avez environ le même âge ça te va. Le grand Magicien Merlin et des soldats de ma Garde prendront soin de vous jusqu'à notre retour.

Sam : Mais vous allez revenir ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme, on va venger tes parents je t'en fais la promesse.

Sam : Merci Commandante.

Je claque des doigts et c'est le regard dur qu'on continu à avancer, ces soldats sont vraiment des monstres. Ils ne méritent vraiment pas ma pitié. Je vais leur broyer leurs cœur un à un pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Lexa : Ne laisses pas la colère obscurcir ton cœur Clarke, ces soldats seront punis crois-moi.

Clarke : Ce sont des monstres.

Lexa : Mais pas toi, calmes-toi stp.

Ces mots font redescendre ma colère et on arrive à la salle du trône où on trouve la Reine tenant Sarah dans ces bras en pleurant derrière sa barrière. Le Roi semble mort et devant eux se tient une dizaine de soldats qui rigolent. Roan, Raven, Octavia et Aden se jettent sur eux et en moins de cinq minutes ils sont tous à terre touchés durement mais en vie.

Clarke : Majesté, Sarah vous allez bien ?

Alexandre : Princesse merci d'être venue, ma fille est blessée car elle a été touchée par une flèche empoisonner.

Monty : Je m'en occupe donnez la moi.

Alexandra : Mon époux s'est battu vaillamment pour nous défendre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. (Larmes)

Lexa : Où sont vos Enchanteurs ?

Alexandra : Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas pu atteindre la chambre.

Clarke : Restez là, John et Monty restez avec eux.

On se dirige vers la chambre des Enchanteurs d'un bon pas et en rentrant on découvre le même spectacle que pour les domestiques. Je retiens un haut le cœur et m'avance dans la pièce suivie de mes amis qui tentent de réprimer leur effroi. Je regarde autour de moi et le temps ralentit de nouveau, comprenant le signal on tire tous nos lames.

Soldat : Vous avez tous remporté vos combats, seul le sang réveillera mon maitre.

Clarke : N'en avez-vous pas assez, regardez ce massacre.

Soldat : Pour éveiller mon Maitre c'est le seul moyen, le sang d'un Demi-dieu est puissant.

Clarke : Nous ne donneront pas notre sang, nous sommes déjà épuisés cela risque de nous tuer.

Soldat : L'un de vous doit le faire pour éveiller mon Maitre. Quand vous serez prêt placez-vous au centre du Pentacle, et Princesse vous devez y être aussi qu'importe qui se sacrifiera.

Roan : J'en est assez de ce Dieu et de ces techniques barbares, partons Clarke, on fera sans lui.

Aden : Je suis d'accord, il y 'a d'autres Dieux bienveillants qui nous aideront.

Raven : On se passera de lui.

Octavia : Clarke, ne me dis pas que tu vas le faire ?

Lexa : Nous n'avons pas le choix, les douze Dieux doivent être éveillés sinon la quête ne sera pas remplit et Gaia aura gagné. Je vais le faire, je donnerai mon sang pendant que Clarke chantera, allez prévenir Monty on va surement s'évanouir après l'effort.

Roan : Et si on donnait tous notre sang, ça réduirait les choses non ?

Aden : Oui, laissez nous vous aider.

Clarke : Nous allons être faibles longtemps et ce Royaume aura besoin de vous en notre absence, Roan tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es Roi maintenant tu connais le poids des responsabilités, la Reine Alexandra est épuisée, son Royaume est détruit. Sa fille blessée et son mari décédé, je vous demande de l'aider à se relever pendant que nous nous reprendront des forces. Je vous demande de nous faire confiance, car au fond de vous vous savez que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Octavia : Je te fais confiance Clarke, je ferai ce que tu me demandes.

Aden : Moi aussi, je veillerai sur Jason je vous le promets.

Roan : Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir, je vais chercher Monty.

Clarke : Merci, Lexa je vais donner aussi mon sang de cette façon tu en donneras moins. Ce n'est pas négociable, j'accepte déjà que tu le fasses ne m'en demandes pas trop.

Lexa : Très bien merci de me laisser t'aider.

On se place au centre du pentacle et après nous être entaillées les poignets je commence à chanter. Lexa me tient la main et nos Magies se rencontrent dans un balai majestueux. J'ai vaguement conscience du retour de Roan avec Monty quand la salle explose de lumière.

(Halo Doré)

Monty se jette sur Lexa qui c'est évanouie et après avoir refermé ma plaie je me tourne vers le Dieu épuisé.

Arès : Merci Princesse, sachez que je suis désolé des épreuves que vous avez traversé pour m'éveiller. Je peux comprendre votre ressenti mais je suis le Dieu de la Guerre et ma malédiction fait que seul le sang pouvait me réveiller du sommeil dont m'avait fait prisonnier Gaia.

Clarke : Je comprends Seigneur, je ne vous en veux pas. Bien que combattre vos illusions ont beaucoup affecté mes compagnons et moi-même.

Arès : Certes, je ne suis pas connu pour être un Dieu tendre néanmoins je reconnais votre courage et j'ai une dette envers vous. Demandez et vous obtiendrez ce que vous désirez en remerciement de vos exploits.

Clarke : Nous n'avons besoin de rien Seigneur, mais ce Royaume a été durement touché et de l'aide serait la bienvenue

Arès : Ce Royaume est maintenant sous ma protection, je vous laisse une légion de mes guerriers pour vous aider. Commandante Lexa, je vous offre le pouvoir de l'ordre absolu. Tout Soldat à présent sera obligé de vous obéir, je rejoins les Dieux pour nous préparer.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Désolé j'ai répondu pour vous, vous auriez peut être aimé être récompensé ?

Roan : Pas par ce Dieu non.

Je tente de me lever et avant que je comprenne comment je me retrouve dans les bras d'Aden. Il me sourit et je vois Roan porter Lexa aussi doucement que possible.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je vous laisse le reste j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Octavia : Ne t'inquiètes pas on s'en occupe, dors

Raven : On se charge du reste, reposes toi.

Et sans un mot de plus je tombe dans un profond sommeil, je me sens dériver jusqu'au Royaume du Seigneur Morphée et je m'assois comme souvent dans les jardins.

Morphée : Bonjour Princesse, une dure bataille a été menée. Cinq grand Dieux sont maintenant éveillés je te félicite, tu trouveras le Prochain Dieu ou plutôt Déesse dans le Royaume de Bellamy et Octavia.

Clarke : Ou se trouve-t-elle et qui est-elle ?

Morphée : Au cœur de la forêt, la Déesse Artémis est prisonnière. Seule des femmes pourront t'accompagner dans son domaine, aucun homme n'est accepté sauf très rare exception.

Clarke : Très bien, comment faire pour l'éveiller ?

Morphée : Je n'en sais pas plus, tu trouveras la Gardienne au centre de la forêt.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, puis-je vous demander si la Déesse Hécate pourrait me rencontrer ici ?

Morphée : Ta mère est enceinte car la Déesse l'a décidé, deux amours véritables sont très rares et elle a voulu récompenser cela. De plus tes parents divins lui ont demandé, du bonheur dans toutes ses épreuves ne fait pas de mal.

Clarke : Dans ce cas remerciez là pour moi. Mes parents vont bien, cela fait un moment qu'ils ne m'ont pas parlé ?

Morphée : Nous sommes tous très occupés, mais je peux faire venir ta mère ici si tu le souhaites.

Clarke : Oui je vous remercie, ne me laissez pas rester trop longtemps ici.

Morphée : Tu te réveilleras quand ton corps sera entièrement remis tu as ma parole.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, c'est agréable de revenir ici et de parler à nouveau avec vous.

Morphée : Le plaisir est partagé Princesse, je te laisse ta mère arrive.

Je me tourne et voit la Déesse s'approcher en me tendant les bras. Je m'y refugie sans hésiter et c'est comme si mon cœur se remplissait à nouveau de douceur.

Psyché : Je suis fière de toi ma fille, je sais que cette dernière bataille t'a beaucoup atteinte.

Clarke : Oui, de devoir me battre contre Lexa, même en tant qu'illusion. Je me vois encore enfoncer mon épée dans son cœur, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette image de la tête.

Psyché : Elle est pareil que toi, votre lien est très fort. Votre amour est la réponse à beaucoup de tes questions mon enfant.

Clarke : Je suis tellement fatiguée Mère.

Psyché : Je sais ma fille, le sort noir devient plus puissant mais souviens toi que l'amour est plus puissant que n'importe quelle Magie.

Clarke : Parlez-moi un peu de vous, je connais votre légende mais j'ignore si c'est la vérité ?

Psyché : Marchons, je vais te raconter.

C'est ainsi que j'ai eu ma première vrai longue conversation avec ma mère, après avoir longuement parlé elle repart et tout en me serrant dans mes bras me chuchote à l'oreille.

Psyché : Tournes toi j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je me tourne et je vois Lexa s'avancer dans les jardins le regard émerveillé par ce qu'elle voit. Je cours vers elle et elle me réceptionne dans ses bras en riant.

Lexa : C'est endroit est magnifique, mais comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Clarke : Cadeau de ma mère et du Seigneur Morphée, nous nous réveillerons quand nos corps auront récupérés.

Lexa : Tu me fais visiter, la seule fois où je suis venue je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Clarke : Suis-moi mon amour.

C'est main dans la main qu'on marche dans les jardins. On s'assoit au bout d'un moment et de la nourriture apparaît devant nous par Magie. On profite de ce moment de paix et après le repas on finit par s'endormir paisiblement. J'ouvre les yeux ce qui me semble une minutes plus tard et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un grand lit Lexa dort près de moi une main autour de ma taille d'une geste possessif. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, surement le château de Finn, je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller et Lexa s'éveille elle aussi.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, j'aurai préféré rester avec toi dans ce jardin pour l'éternité.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Moi aussi, mais nous avons du travail.

La porte s'ouvre et Jason passe sa tête, ses yeux s'illuminent quand il nous voit et il court vers nous.

Jason : Merlin, elles sont réveillées !

Merlin passe la tête à son tour et pendant qu'on réceptionne Jason dans nos bras il nous sourit avec bienveillance.

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Merlin : Quinze jours, vu votre état ça aurait pu être bien plus long.

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien ?

Merlin : Oui tout le monde est plus ou moins sur pieds, et l'Armée des treize Royaumes est arrivée pour reconstruire.

Jason : Clarke, Sarah est toujours malade. Monty ne trouve pas le remède, Sam et moi on lui tient compagnie mais elle m'inquiète. Est-ce que tu peux aller la voir ?

Clarke : Merlin ?

Merlin : Je n'ai pas trouvé non plus, mais peut être que toi tu y arriveras.

Clarke : Très bien, laisses-moi manger et me laver et j'irai la voir. Comment va Sam ?

Jason : Bien je m'occupe de lui, est ce qu'il peut rester avec nous ?

Lexa : Il faudra demander à tes parents.

Jason : J'aimerai qu'il rentre à mon service, je ne veux pas le laisser.

Clarke : D'accord mon grand, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est dangereux qu'il nous accompagne. Déjà que pour toi ça l'est, et tu as de la Magie.

Jason : Je le protégerai, stp (Air de chien battu)

Lexa : Il sera sous ta responsabilité, tu en as conscience ?

Jason : Oui et Merlin m'a dit qu'il pourrait le former aussi.

Clarke : Merlin vous avez décelé des aptitudes Magique chez lui ?

Merlin : Oui, surement le choc. Je lui enseignerai si vous le permettez et le protégerai comme le Prince.

Jason : Merci Maitre.

Clarke : Très bien j'accepte, tu peux aller lui annoncer. Merlin fait venir tout le monde dans 1 heure pour une réunion stp.

Jason : (Saute au cou) Merci je t'aime fort.

Clarke : Moi aussi et maintenant file.

Merlin : Je vais prévenir tout le monde.

Après s'être lavée, habillée et mangé je rejoins la salle de réunion avec Lexa. J'entre et le silence se fait, je suis rassurée de voir tous nos compagnons en forme malgré une fatigue évidente.

Alexandra : Princesse, Commandante bon retour parmi vous.

Clarke : Merci Majesté.

Alexandra : Le Roi John nous a mis en relation avec tous les Royaumes vous pouvez parler.

Tout le monde s'assoit et je reste seule au milieu de la place, je vois les miroirs et dedans la tête de tous les monarques absents. Je lance un sourire à mon père et ma mère et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Comme vous le savez nous avons éveillé avec succès et non sans mal le Dieu Arès. Nous sommes donc à cinq grands Dieux éveillés, le Seigneur Morphée m'a indiqué où se trouve la Déesse Artémis. Elle serait dans la forêt de ton Royaume Bellamy, aussi je pense que partir d'ici dans deux jours serait bien. Ici les choses sont bien avancées et notre présence n'est plus utile. Monty j'aimerai que tu restes pour t'occuper des derniers blessés et après tu pourras rentrer.

Monty : Bien, de toute façon j'aimerai rester auprès de la Princesse Sarah.

Clarke : Je vais aller la voir, peut-être je trouverai le poison. Grâce à l'enseignement des Parques j'en connais beaucoup sur eux. Mère pouvez vous venir en cas de besoin ?

Abby : Oui, bien entendu.

Clarke : John peux-tu aller la chercher stp, je pense qu'avec Merlin et Monty plus ma mère on peut sauver la Princesse de son mal. Je vous promets de faire mon possible Reine Alexandra, je vais la sauver.

Alexandra : (Larmes) Merci Princesse.

John : J'y vais, tenez vous prête Majesté. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Bien, Ellios je veux que tu mènes les soldas jusqu'au Royaume de Bellamy et Persée j'aimerai que tu rentres dans notre Royaume, tiens-toi prêt en cas de besoin.

Persée : Bien Princesse.

Ellios : J'y vais de ce pas Princesse.

Clarke : Bien la séance est levée, je vous recontacterai en cas de réussite de l'éveil de la Déesse Artémis.

Kane : Prends soin de toi ma fille.

Lexa : Je veille sur elle Majesté.

Kane : Je sais, à bientôt mes enfants.

Lexa toujours pas habituée à être traitée ainsi semble déconnectée de la réalité. Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement quand tout le monde est sortit.

Clarke : Quand vas-tu t'habituer au fait que mon père te traite comme un membre de sa famille ?

Lexa : Jamais sans doute, cela me touche beaucoup. Je ne pense pas mériter tout ça, je ne pense pas te mériter.

Clarke : Ecoutes moi bien car c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, tu n'as pas à me mériter. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, mon équilibre. Il n'y a que près de toi que je me sens complète, il n'y a que dans tes bras que je suis heureuse. Tu es forte, courageuse, belle, intelligente et tu es la plus terrible des Commandantes des 13 Royaumes. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, sans oublier que tu es une Princesse alors cesse de te dévaloriser sinon je te jette dans le lac.

Lexa : (Larmes et rire) Je t'aime tellement.

Clarke : Je sais oui, je t'aime tout autant. (Embrasse)

John : (Apparaît) On dérange ?

Abby : John ne sois pas taquin avec mes filles veux tu.

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras et après une tape à l'arrière du crane de John il sort de la salle. Ma mère surprenant Lexa la serre dans ses bras aussi et je souris face à cette image.

Clarke : Allons voir Sarah, maman, Jason a souhaité prendre un enfant à son service. Il a été découvert dans le château lors du massacre, d'après Merlin il a lui aussi éveillé ses pouvoirs suite au choc. Il s'appelle Sam et il a 8 ans, c'est un gentil garçon j'espère que ça ne dérange pas que j'ai donné mon autorisation.

Abby : Tu as bien fait, je lui parlerai plus tard.

Lexa : Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver Anya pour préparer notre départ.

Clarke : (Embrasse) A plus tard.

Lexa : Abby j'espère vous revoir avant votre départ.

Abby : Je ne repars que demain, nous mangerons ensemble si vous n'avez rien de prévue.

Clarke : Parfait.

On marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou on trouve Jason et Sam près de la jeune Princesse. Merlin et Monty sont aussi là et pendant que Jason serre notre mère dans ses bras je m'approche pour ausculter Sarah.

Sarah : (Faible) Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour ma puce, je vais te soigner ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sarah : Je sais, Jason me l'a dit et il tient toujours ses promesses.

Ma mère et moi on alterne nos connaissances pendant que Monty et Merlin élaborent des potions diverses.

Abby : Ca serait plus facile si on savait à l'aide de quel poison elle a été contaminée.

Clarke : J'ai un moyen de le déterminer, Circée m'a appris.

Je passe donc mes mains sur Sarah et au bout d'un moment le poison apparaît devant nous.

Monty : Du laurier Rose, je me demande comment elle est encore en vie. Cette plante est une des plus toxiques au monde.

Abby : Oui, je connais la potion mais les ingrédients vont être difficiles à rassembler.

Merlin : Dans mon laboratoire j'ai la plupart des ingrédients.

Monty : Et moi le reste.

Abby : Alors commençons, le temps nous est compté.

Pendant qu'ils s'occupent de la potion Sam s'approche de moi timidement.

Sam : Je veux vous remercier Princesse, le Prince Jason m'a dit que c'est grâce à vous que je peux rester près de lui.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, protèges le et sois un ami pour lui c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sam : Je le ferai Princesse, merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.

Clarke : J'aurai aimé faire plus, tu peux m'appeler Clarke tu sais.

Sam : Je n'oserai pas, je ne suis qu'un simple domestique.

Jason : Non tu es mon ami, ainsi que celui de Sarah.

Sam : Prince je…

Clarke : Jason il le fera quand il se sentira prêt, Lexa a mis des années avant de m'appeler autrement que Princesse tu sais.

Jason : (Boude) Très bien.

La potion finie c'est à moi de jouer pour le sort, après plusieurs minutes les traits de Sarah se détendent et on souffle de soulagement. Elle s'endort et Jason les yeux brillants d'admiration nous remercie.

Abby : Jason j'aimerai parler à ton ami en privé. Ensuite pendant le repas j'aimerai vous parler de quelque choses dont on a parlé avec votre père.

Jason : D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas Sam, la Reine est très gentille.

Jason et moi on sort de la pièce et on rejoint Lexa dehors, elle discute avec Anya et en arrivant par derrière Jason essaye de lui faire peur. Mais c'est mal connaître Lexa et ses reflexes de chat, elle se retourne et le fait décoller du sol avant de le réceptionner dans ces bras.

Jason : (Rire) Un jour j'arriverai à te faire peur.

Lexa : Tu peux toujours espérer on dirait un troupeau d'éléphants quand tu marches.

Clarke : C'est surtout que la Déesse Hestia a augmenté tous tes sens, ça aide.

Jason : Tu vois, tu triches.

Lexa : Pas du tout je profite de mes avantages ce n'est pas pareil.

Anya : Heuuu Clarke j'aurai une chose à te demander ?

Jason : Tu t'es enfin décidée à épouser tata Raven ?

Anya : Tu viens de gâcher mon effet là petit. (Sourire)

Jason : Pardon, je pourrai être là hein quand tu lui demanderas ?

Clarke : Jas, laisses la parler.

Anya : Merci, donc voilà le Roi Sinclair m'a passé la bague de fiançailles de sa mère et m'a dit de te la donner que tu saurais quoi faire avec.

Clarke : Veux tu qu'elle soit complètement différente ou juste un peu ?

Anya : J'aimerai qu'il y ait un peu de ses parents et un peu de nous c'est possible ?

Clarke : Fermes les yeux et donnes moi la bague.

Elle obéit et tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Lexa et Jason je laisse ma bénédiction et l'amour se propage à travers la bague et mon halo divin m'entoure.

Jason : On dirait un ange quand sa Magie l'entoure.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, tu sens toute cette douceur ?

Jason : Oui, c'est quand elle utilise cette Magie que je l'aime encore plus.

Lexa : Moi aussi, enfin si c'est possible de l'aimer plus ?

Une fois finit je rends la bague à Anya qui émue me sert dans ses bras sous le regard à moitié choqué de Lexa et Jason. Anya ne fait pas de câlin, sauf à Raven mais ça ne compte pas elle l'aime.

Anya : Merci Clarke, j'aimerai lui demander demain. J'abuse si je te demande d'organiser ?

Clarke : Non, fais passer une merveilleuse journée à Raven et retrouves nous au lac à la tombé de la nuit j'ai une idée.

Anya : Merci, je vais finir de tout préparer pour notre départ.

Clarke : Ma mère nous attend pour le diner vous êtes prêts ?

Tout le monde me suit et je glisse ma main dans celle de Lexa pendant que Jason s'accroche à l'autre et on rejoint la salle du banquet où la Reine et à notre grande surprise le Roi nous attend. Jason et Moi on le serre contre nous et Kane prend Lexa dans ses bras qui une nouvelle fois ne sais plus où se mettre. On rit et on prend place à table, je regarde mes parents.

Clarke : Que fais-tu là, bien que je sois contente de te voir ?

Kane : Avec ta mère on voudrait vous parlez.

Abby : Nous avons réfléchis à propos de Jason.

Jason : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Kane : Bien sur que non mon grand, mais malgré toute l'affection que tu nous portes tu ne nous considères pas vraiment comme tes parents je me trompe ?

Abby : Ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas un reproche et quoi que tu dises tu restes dans notre cœur comme un membre précieux de cette famille.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire au juste ?

Kane : Jason quand on te parle de parents à qui tu penses ?

Jason : (Gêné) Heuuuu.

Lexa : Tu n'as rien à craindre bonhomme, personne ne t'en voudra.

Jason : Et bien à Clarke et Lexa. Mais je vous aime énormément aussi, c'est juste que...

Je reste un peu choquée par les propos de mon frère et soudain je me rends compte que cela fait longtemps que je le considère plus comme mon fils que comme mon frère. Je regarde Lexa et je sais qu'elle pense pareil sans l'avouer à voix haute.

Abby : Nous le savons, du moins je l'ai toujours su et c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas opposée à ce que tu les accompagnes ni à aucune décisions qu'elles ont pris te concernant. Je pensais Clarke trop jeune pour s'occuper de toi quand tu étais bébé, mais soyons honnête je me suis trompée. Donc on aimerait plus être tes grand parents si tu le désires, nous t'aimons c'est toi qui vois quoi qu'il en soit tu restes notre petit Prince.

Jason : Mais peut être que Clarke et Lexa elles ne veulent pas je veux dire que ….

Clarke : (Attendrie) Que veux tu Jason ? Tu veux être mon petit frère ou mon fils, dans les deux cas mon amour pour toi ne changera pas.

Lexa : Ni le miens sois rassuré.

Jason : (Yeux brillants) Vous seriez d'accord alors, parce que Mamie et Papi ont raison je vous considère comme mes parents mais…

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu viens de les appeler Mamie et Papi, je crois que nous avons notre réponse.

Jason se jette au cou de Lexa et mes parents nous regardent tendrement, une larme coule sur ma joue et je serre fort mes bras autour d'eux. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et je souris d'une oreille à l'autre.

Abby : Bien voilà qui est réglé, bien qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à mamie, je me sens vieille d'un coup. (Sourire)

On éclate de rire et Jason embrasse ses grands-parents. Le repas se déroule tranquillement et après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents et transmit les parole du Seigneur Morphée à ma mère nous nous disons adieux

Jason va rejoindre Sam et Sarah à l'infirmerie et du coin de l'œil je vois Liam le suivre, je lui souris reconnaissante et il s'incline devant moi.

Liam : C'est un très bonne nouvelles Princesse, Commandante. Permettez moi d'être le premier à vous féliciter, je veillerai sur votre Petit Prince je vous le jure.

Clarke : Merci Major, mais prenez aussi du repos de temps en temps et j'aimerai que vous formiez Sam à l'épée.

Liam : Je le ferai altesse, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mesdames.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Major et merci.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous rejoignons notre chambre, ce n'est qu'une fois lovées dans les bras de Lexa que je prends la parole à nouveau.

Clarke : Désolé mon amour, toi qui voulais attendre le mariage avant d'avoir des enfants.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est vrai, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de cette décision. Il faut dire que nous l'avons toujours plus traité comme notre fils que comme notre frère.

Clarke : C'est vrai, sans doute car ce rôle là était déjà pris par Aden et Roan pour moi et toi par Aden.

Lexa : Peut être j'ai toujours sentit un lien spécifique entre nous, un peu comme celui que nous partageons.

Clarke : Je le ressens aussi, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur je me sens d'un coup moins sûre de moi bien qu'heureuse de la situation. Et si jamais il regrette sa décision ?

Lexa : Je ne pense pas mon amour, tu seras parfaite ne t'inquiètes pas. Jason t'aime plus que tout, comme moi.

Après avoir discuté un moment on s'endort tranquillement, mon cœur depuis mon séjour au Royaume de Morphée semble s'être allégé surement grâce à ma mère et à tout l'amour de Lexa et Jason. Le lendemain c'est donc sereinement que nous nous séparons, moi pour m'occuper de la demande de fiançailles d'Anya à Raven et Lexa pour organiser les rangs des soldas laisser par Arès. Je trouve Octavia tranquillement assise au bord du lac et je décide de la réquisitionner pour tout préparer avec moi. On discute de tout et de rien et je lui raconte la discussion à propos de Jason.

Octavia : Tu sais il nous appelle Raven et moi Tata et Roan, Lincoln et Aden il alterne entre grand frère et tonton. Pour moi je l'ai toujours vu comme votre fils et non comme ton frère. D'ailleurs souviens-toi que c'est à toi ou Lexa qu'on demande quand il s'agit de Jason et ça depuis qu'il est tout petit.

Clarke : Je n'ai pris conscience de comment je le traitre qu'hier en faite. Mes parents s'en sont aperçut depuis longtemps.

Octavia : Je suis heureuse pour vous, vous faites une très jolie famille.

Clarke : Famille dont tu fais partie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit clairement mais j'espère que tu sais que je t'aime comme une sœur et que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Octavia : (Larme) Je sais oui et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas accepter ton bracelet.

Clarke : Moi je crois que c'est justement pour ça que tu dois l'accepter.

Octavia : Je vais y réfléchir, Lincoln ne l'a pas prit pour moi mais je sais que si tu lui demandes à nouveau il dira oui.

Clarke : J'espère que tu le ferais aussi, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Comment je ferai sans ma petite sœur hein ?

Octavia : (Rire) Tu te serais fait tuer une bonne dizaine de fois.

Clarke : (Rire) Surement, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre O.

Je la prends dans mes bras et après un moment elle me tend son poignet sans dire un mot de plus. Les yeux brillants je lui place le bracelet et Lincoln arrive à ce moment là. Il sourit et tend son poignet et on finit de tout préparer pour ce soir.

Lincoln : Je suis content que tu es changé d'avis mon amour.

Octavia : Il est difficile de résister longtemps à Clarke et je dois dire qu'elle a de bons arguments.

Lincoln : Elle semble vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui.

Clarke : C'est parce que je le suis mon ami.

Je lui raconte donc pour Jason et comme Octavia il confirme que pour lui c'était une évidence aussi. En parlant du loup Jason arrive en courant et saute dans les bras de Lincoln qui le fait tourner. Il éclate de rire et Octavia et moi on sourit face à ce simple moment de bonheur.

Jason : Tonton Linc est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose pour ce soir ?

Lincoln : Ce que tu veux mon grand.

Jason : Hé bien je voudrai offrir de jolies fleurs à Tata Raven et Anya pour ce soir. Mais je n'y arrive pas trop avec ma magie, comme toi t'es trop fort je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

Lincoln : Mais bien sur, viens on va aller créer de jolis bouquets.

Il se penche à l'oreille de Linc et tout en me regardant il sourit.

Lincoln : Pas de soucis, on va aller voir Raven elle va pouvoir faire ça.

Jason : Cool, tata tu nous accompagnes ?

Octavia : J'arrive mon grand.

Jason part avec eux avant de revenir en courant pour me faire un câlin. Je le sers contre moi et il court rejoindre mes amis. Je finis de mettre au point les derniers détails et décide d'aller me détendre un peu aux sources chaudes sachant Lexa encore occupée. Je suis entrain de me baigner tranquillement perdu dans mes pensées quand Lexa pose ses mains sur mes yeux m'arrachant un sourire.

Clarke : Mon Amour crois-tu que je ne te reconnaitrai pas ?

Lexa : On ne sait jamais, peux être aimes-tu être abordée par de jolies inconnues dans les sources chaudes.

Clarke : (Rire) Seulement une alors, je ne sais pas si tu la connais ?

Lexa : (Embrasse tendrement) Parles-moi d'elle ?

Clarke : Non je ne peux pas te parler d'elle car les mots ne peuvent la décrire.

Lexa : Charmeuse va.

Clarke : Réaliste je dirai, tout est prêt pour demain ?

Lexa : Oui, nous partirons après le petit déjeuner.

Clarke : Parfait, on a un peu de temps avant la cérémonie, une idée de comment l'occuper ?

Lexa : Peut être (Sourire coquin).

Je colle mon corps au sien sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en moi, jamais je ne me lasserai de cette sensation. Je ferme les yeux et nous téléporte dans la chambre où pendant quelques heures le temps s'arrête pour nous laisser nous aimer. C'est dans un état limite euphorique que je me prépare pour la soirée quand Jason toque à notre chambre.

Jason : Coucou, je peux entrer ?

Clarke : Bien sur mon grand, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jason : Je veux vous offrir quelque chose, pour célébrer enfin vous savez le fait que je sois votre fils maintenant. (Rouge)

Il tire de sa poche trois anneaux identiques et je sens leur puissance Magique de là où je suis.

Jason : Tata Raven et Tonton Lincoln m'ont aidé à les créer. Ce sont des anneaux Magiques nous reliant tous les trois, comme ça on ne sera jamais séparés.

Profondément émue j'enfile l'anneau et serre mon fils dans mes bras très vite rejoint par Lexa tout aussi émue que moi. Après ce petit instant d'émotions on se met en place sur le Lac attendant Anya et Raven. Tous nos amis sont dans des barques cachés par un sort d'invisibilité à part Jason et moi qui les attendons sagement. Au bout de cinq minutes je vois la barque de Raven et Anya arriver et se rapprocher de moi. Raven me regarde bizarrement et Jason leur donne leurs bouquets de fleurs, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche je lève les mains. Le lac s'illumine de millier de lanternes, des pétales de fleurs flotte doucement dans l'eau et tous nos amis apparaissent pendant qu'Anya s'agenouille devant une Raven choquée.

Anya : (Inspire un grand coup) Princesse Raven du Royaume Shallow valley voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Raven (Larmes) Oui je le veux, je ne désire rien de plus que toi près de moi pour le reste de nos vies.

(Applaudissements)

Mes amis explosent de joie et je lève à nouveau les mains pour faire exploser un feu d'artifices quand Anya passe la bague aux doigts de Raven et l'embrasse. Une douce brise vient nous caresser le visage et je souris face à la bénédiction du Dieu des Vents envers sa fille. Raven me saute au coup pour me remercier et Octavia nous rejoint dans une forte étreinte.

Jason : Dit Anya je peux t'appelez Tata maintenant ?

Anya : Tu as plutôt intérêt, tu es mon neveu après tout. (Prend dans ses bras)

Jason : Cool, tu as entendu Maman ? (Regardant Clarke)

Je manque de m'étouffer quand j'entends Jason m'appeler Maman et je reste figée en le regardant si bien qu'il se décale et va voir Lexa.

Jason : Maman je crois que Maman ne se sent pas bien.

C'est au tour de Lexa de s'étouffer et nos amis explosent de rire. Raven s'agenouille près de notre fils et lui chuchote une chose à l'oreille. Après cela il sourit et nous serre dans ses bras.

Jason : Je vous aime les mamans.

Lexa : Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils (Larme)

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé, je vous aime tous les deux.

On sourit et on se dirige vers le château où un bal nous attend, toute douleur effacée de mon cœur. Ma mère a raison l'amour et la plus puissante des Magies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :** Artémis

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver au Royaumes de Bellamy et Octavia quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu Merlin depuis un moment. Je me dirige donc vers sa cabine et toque doucement à la porte avant de rentrer.

Merlin : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Clarke : Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

Merlin : Et bien je n'aime pas particulièrement ce Royaume, c'est ici qu'Arthur et mort. Cela me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs et je ne voulais pas vous imposer mon humeur.

Clarke : Je comprends ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, nous allons tous au château mais si tu veux tu peux rester sur la bateau et nous attendre là.

Merlin : Non je vous accompagne, le lac me rappelle Vivianne de toute façon. Ou que je sois ici j'ai peur que tout me ramène à des souvenirs douloureux.

Clarke : Alors peut être devrais tu te souvenir des bon moments.

Merlin : (Sourire) Je vais faire ça oui.

Clarke : Bien, avant d'entrainer Sam à la Magie il faut l'initier.

Merlin : Pas besoin, juste deux témoins suffiront.

Clarke : Bien je te laisse t'en occuper, nous sommes arrivés, descendons.

Merlin : J'arrive Princesse.

Je sors sur le pont et souris à Lexa et Jason qui s'approchent de moi. Sky et Drake suivent tranquillement et Bellamy prend la parole dans un grand sourire.

Bellamy : Bienvenu dans mon Royaume mes amis. Il nous faut juste deux heures de cheval pour atteindre mon château, mes domestiques sont prévenus de notre arrivés et nous attendent.

Octavia : Je vais vous guider.

On suit donc Octavia et Bellamy qui tout en chevauchant nous montre leur Royaume avec fierté. Jason et Sam ouvre les yeux en grand et Merlin sourit tristement.

Wells : Tu as un Royaume magnifique mon ami.

Bellamy : Oui c'est une fierté d'en être le représentant, Clarke veux tu faire la réunion en arrivant ou demain ?

Clarke : Demain, nous sommes tous fatigués.

Octavia : Tant mieux, je vous montrerai mon endroit préféré tout à l'heure.

Jason : Je pourrai venir Tata ?

Octavia : Si tes mères sont d'accord bien sur.

Jason : (Regarde Clarke et Lexa) Dites oui svp ?

Lexa : (Rire) Je ne peux résister à ton regard de chien battu, Clarke me fait céder comme ça aussi.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon amour. Jason tu pourras nous accompagner mais après tu dois continuer tes leçons avec Merlin.

Jason : D'accord Maman, merci. Tu as entendu Sam ?

Sam : Oui Prince, je me réjouis de visiter ce Royaume. Je ne suis jamais sortit de chez moi avant.

Octavia : Bienvenu au palais.

Devant nous se dresse un magnifique palais et on pose tous pied à terre. Aussitôt des garçons d'écurie récupèrent nos chevaux et des domestique nos affaires.

Grand Enchanteur : Majesté, je me réjouis de votre retour. Princesse Clarke c'est un honneur de vous recevoir en ces lieux.

Bellamy : Merci Caine, des domestiques vont vous conduire à vos quartiers. Je vous laisse, retrouvons nous pour le repas si vous le voulez bien.

Octavia : Je viens vous chercher dans dix minutes.

Lexa : Très bien à tout à l'heure.

On suit une servante jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse et confortable et je me jette sur mon lit. Aussitôt rejointe par Jason, sous l'œil amusé de Lexa et Sam qui eux sont restés debout.

Lexa : Tu vois Sam, je n'ai pas un mais deux enfants en fait.

Sam : (Sourire) Je vois ça Commandante.

D'un mouvement du poignet je la fait décoller et elle atterrit sur le lit, je regarde Jason et d'un même mouvement on lui saute dessus. La torture des chatouilles est lancée et rien ne nous arrêtera.

Lexa : (Eclate de rire) Ha nonnn, à moi Sam, je suis attaquée.

Jason : (Rire) Viens nous aider Sam, elle bouge trop.

Sam : Oui mon Prince.

Lexa : (Rire) Traitre va !

Sam saute sur le lit et attaque Lexa qui est morte de rire en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. On lève les mains en signe de victoire dans un grand éclat de rire. Sam descend du lit le sourire aux lèvres et je regarde amoureusement ma petite famille.

Lexa : Je me vengerai.

Clarke : Mais oui mon amour.

Lexa : (Regarde Sam) Quand à toi petit chenapan, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Jason : Ne l'écoutes pas Sam, je te protégerai.

Clarke : (Rire) Octavia va nous attendre, changeons nous et allons la retrouver.

On finit par retrouver Octavia à l'entrée du palais qui discute avec Raven et Anya.

Raven : On vous accompagne, depuis le temps qu'Octavia me parle de son Royaume.

Octavia : Je suis contente que vous soyez là, suivez moi les chevaux nous attendent.

Liam toujours fidèle au poste nous attend avec quelques soldats de ma garde et on prend la route sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Le Royaume d'Octavia est magnifique et je profite de ce moment.

Octavia : Je vous emmène aux ruines de Camelot, enfin d'après ce que je sais.

Clarke : Ho super, j'ai toujours voulu voir ce Royaume.

Lexa : Moi aussi, ce fut un grand Royaume après tout.

Octavia : Mon frère aimerait être aussi reconnu que l'était Arthur mais il y a encore du travail.

Anya : (Rire) C'est sûr, bien qu'il soit courageux.

Jason : Tata Octavia, toi tu voudrais ressembler à qui comme Héros ?

Octavia : Moi Atalante, j'ai eu la chance d'être entrainée par elle.

Sam : La chance, moi c'est Ulysse que j'admire.

Clarke : Je te le présenterai si tu veux.

Sam : Vraiment ?

Clarke : (Rire) Bien sûr, il me suffit de l'invoquer et tu pourras parler avec lui.

Jason : Tu as vu je t'avais dit que ma mère est trop forte, c'est la plus grande Magicienne du Monde avec Maitre Merlin.

Clarke : (Rire) Il me reste beaucoup à apprendre mais merci de penser cela.

Lexa : Je suis de son avis aussi.

Raven : On l'est tous.

Clarke : Vous allez me faire rougir et toi Jason a qui tu voudrais ressembler comme héros ?

Jason : A Maman, (regarde Lexa avec admiration)

Lexa : (Attendrie) Je suis touchée mais je ne suis pas un Héros.

Jason : Biens sur que si, vous êtes tous des héros.

Clarke : Et vous Anya, Raven ?

Anya : Moi j'admire beaucoup la Princesse guerrière Xena.

Clarke : Lexa aussi, j'en suis presque jalouse.

Raven : A toi aussi, tu verrais les yeux brillants d'Anya quand elle en parle.

Clarke : (Rire) Lexa est pareil, c'est mignon.

Lexa : (Rouge) Pas du tout, elle a accomplis de grandes choses c'est tout.

Raven : Et elle est très jolie ce qui ne gâche rien à la chose.

(Rires général)

Clarke : Et toi Raven ?

Raven : Moi c'est simple c'est Anya.

Anya : (Choquée) Ha bon ?

Raven : (Rire) Je ne te l'ai jamais dit peut être ?

Anya : Je m'en serai souvenue d'une chose pareil je crois.

Raven : (Sourire) Et bien maintenant tu sais que je t'admire, mais pas autant que je t'aime.

Clarke : Si je t'entends dire quelque chose encore quand je dis ce genre de phrases mignonnes à Lexa je te rappellerai cette conversation.

Lexa : Pareil pour toi Anya. (Rire)

Octavia : Nous sommes arrivés, bienvenu au Royaume de Camelot.

Devant nous se dresse des ruines de ce qui devait être un palais Magnifique.

Sam : Cela devait être beau et très grand.

Jason : (Descend de cheval) Je vais vous montrer Merlin m'a enseigné le sort pour révéler la vrai nature des objets, ça doit marcher pour le château. Tu en penses quoi Maman ? (Regarde Clarke)

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, tu veux de l'aide ?

Jason : Non c'est bon, je vais te montrer mes progrès comme ça.

Lexa : Alors vas y on te regarde.

Jason descend de cheval et lève les mains, une douce lumière s'échappe de lui et devant nous l'ancien château de Camelot apparaît. Il est simplement magnifique et franchement plus beau encore que dans mes rêves. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on rentre au château encore émerveillés de la vision, Jason et Sam étant avec Merlin je profite de ce moment de répits pour me glisser dans les bras de Lexa.

Lexa : John est allé chercher Emori pour qu'elle nous accompagne demain.

Clarke : Parfait, j'espère que tout se passera bien cette fois ci. Maya nous accompagnera aussi, son aide ne sera pas de trop. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la Déesse, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour elle.

Lexa : Je sais oui, tout se passera bien. Camelot était vraiment un Royaume magnifique.

Clarke : Oui, ce palais m'a toujours fait rêver.

Lexa : Je t'en construirai un encore plus beau quand nous serons mariée.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de voir ça. (Embrasse)

Après un repas animé il est temps de se coucher demain nous prenons la route vers la forêt guidés par Octavia. Un orage éclate et c'est tard dans la nuit que Jason ouvre notre porte.

Jason : (Chuchote) Mamans, je peux dormir avec vous j'ai peur de l'orage.

Lexa : (Endormis) Viens.

Il saute dans notre lit et Sam repart se coucher, je le sers contre moi et on finit notre nuit tranquillement. Au petit matin la vision de Lexa et Jason endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre m'arrache un grand sourire et je les réveiller d'un tendre baiser.

Clarke : Bonjour mes amours, il faut se réveiller.

Jason : (Endormis) Encore cinq minutes maman stp.

La facilité qu'a Jason de m'appeler Maman me fait sourire de bonheur et Lexa ouvre à son tour les yeux.

Lexa : Allez marmotte, sinon tu vas rater notre départ. (Embrasse son front)

Jason : (Ouvre les yeux) Vous me parlerez avec le miroir hein ?

Clarke : A chaque fois qu'on pourra, allez lèves toi et vas te préparer Sam doit t'attendre.

Notre fils file dans sa chambre et Lexa m'embrasse doucement, je quitte ses bras avant de prolonger ce moment et file à la salle de bain me préparer. On finit par retrouver tout le monde pour un bon petit déjeuner et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Wells et Merlin vous devriez profiter de notre absence pour installer la barrière ultime dans ce Royaume.

Wells : C'est prévu ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bellamy : Soyez prudentes dans la forêt, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe en son cœur mais beaucoup de gens ont disparut.

Clarke : Nous le serons, bon il est temps de partir. Prêtes les filles ?

(Mouvement de départ)

Octavia : Nos chevaux nous attendent, une vingtaine de soldats de ta Garde nous accompagnent.

Clarke : Parfait, allons-y.

Jason : (Câlin) Je vous aime fort.

Lexa : Nous aussi mon grand.

On monte sur nos chevaux et on prend la route après un dernier signe à nos amis et Jason qui nous regarde partir.

Clarke : C'est encore plus dur maintenant de le laisser.

Lexa : Je sais, mais il est en sécurité avec nos amis.

Harper, Emori, Luna, Anya et Raven, Maya nous accompagnent ainsi que vingt soldats tous des femmes de ma garde.

Lexa : (Se tourne vers Gina) Alors Lieutenant Gina prête pour votre première grande mission ?

Gina : Oui Commandante, plus que prête.

Clarke : Bien, je suis contente de te savoir à nos cotés. Tu t'es bien battue pendant la bataille d'Arès.

Gina : Merci Princesse.

Pendant trois jours on s'enfonce dans la forêt, jusque ici rien d'alarmant si ce n'est quelques loups et un ours. Je réfléchis près du feu quand une douleur me serre le cœur et la voix de Gaia résonne à nouveau.

Gaia : Je ne te laisserai pas installer cette barrière, mes soldats sont en route et attaqueront avant.

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Alors Bellamy et les autres vous arrêteront jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Lexa : Clarke, ne lui parles pas.

Je respire un grand coup et Lexa me prend la main, je pense à Jason et la voix de Gaia s'éteint. Je tire le miroir de mon sac et le visage souriant de notre fils apparaît.

Jason : Coucou les mamans, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Bonjours mon bébé, est ce que Merlin est avec toi ?

Jason : Non je suis avec tonton Roan et Lincoln entrain de m'entrainer à l'arc. Sam est très doué, il ne manque pas une fois sa cible et du coup j'essaie de le rattraper.

Lexa : C'est bien, c'est avec de l'entrainement que vient le talent.

Clarke : Passes-moi Roan stp.

Jason : Tonton, Maman veut te parler.

Le visage de Roan apparaît et vu mon air il me demande de suite.

Roan : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Les soldats de Gaia arrivent, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps mais vous n'aurez pas le temps d'installer la barrière. Dis à Wells et Merlin de se dépêcher ça limitera l'invasion.

Roan : Ne t'inquiètes pas on les arrêtera, concentrez vous sur la quête.

Clarke : D'accord, on vous rejoint au plus vite.

Roan : Bien sûr, comptes sur moi.

Lincoln : Je vais aller aider pour la barrière. Faites attention à vous, et ne vous inquiétez pas on protégera le Royaume.

Jason : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Clarke : Je sais, on te recontacte bientôt sois sage.

Lexa : Je veux que tu restes toujours avec le Major Liam à partir de maintenant d'accord ?

Jason : D'accord Maman, je vous laisse, faites attention.

Le visage de notre fils disparaît et mon cœur se serre d'inquiétude, Octavia pose sa main sur mon épaule et on finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain c'est l'esprit préoccupé qu'on atteint le cœur de la forêt. Une Amazone apparait devant nous et on s'approche d'elle.

Amazone : Je suis la Gardienne du Royaume de la Déesse Artémis, vous allez être mises à l'épreuve contre mes sœurs. Si vous l'emportez je vous mènerai à la Déesse.

Clarke : Que faut-il faire ?

Amazone : Remportez vos épreuves, c'est une sorte de jeux olympiques. Il y a l'épreuve du tir à l'arc, du lancer de javelot, de poids, une course à pieds d'obstacles, de lutte, un combat à mains nues, une course de cheval, duel de bâton, lancer de disques, duel de magie et pour finir un duel de chasse contre moi. Le tir à l'arc va commencer choisissez votre représentante Princesse.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, Anya est la plus douée à l'arc bien que Lexa et moi on se débrouille. Mais je préfère nous réserver pour d'autres épreuves.

Clarke : La Capitaine Anya sera notre représentante.

Amazone : Différentes cibles sont disposées dans la forêt, la première qui les atteint toutes aura gagné. Il y a en tout 100 cibles, mais les points comptent aussi.

Anya s'avance et grimpe sur son cheval arc en main, une Amazone sort des bois et le signal est donné. Grâce à un miroir magique on peut suivre l'épreuve en direct. Anya s'applique tandis que l'Amazone privilégie la vitesse et le nombre.

Lexa : Anya m'a appris à tirer à l'arc quand j'avais 6 ans, tu as bien choisit.

Harper : J'ai l'impression que Clarke connaît nos points forts et faibles à tous.

Octavia : Je suis sur qu'elle le sait en effet.

Clarke : Comme je suppose que vous savez pour moi.

Raven : Ton seul point faible c'est nous Clarke.

Luna : Elle a raison, si tu ne te préoccupais pas autant de nous tu serais redoutable.

Emori : Bien que tu le sois bien assez tout comme Lexa.

Maya : Mais c'est votre cœur votre plus grande force.

J'écoute mes amies parler tout en suivant l'épreuve en regardant le miroir, Anya toujours concentrée, a accéléré la cadence et enchaine les cibles. Raven regarde sa fiancée avec admiration et je souris, il est vrai que Raven n'est pas très douée à l'arc.

Raven : Je te vois te moquer tu sais.

Clarke : Tu finiras par arriver à nous battre à l'arc un jour ou l'autre.

Raven : J'ai abandonné cet espoir il y a longtemps. J'ai d'autres qualités où je peux vous battre aisément.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : (Rire) Ne commencez pas à faire des paris stupides ce n'est pas le moment.

Raven : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on ne fait jamais rien de stupide.

Octavia : (Rire) Vraiment qui est tombé malade parce qu'elle à fait un concours avec Lexa de nage en plein hiver ?

Clarke : Il a fallut vous garder au lit deux jours en plus des sorts de guérison.

Lexa : J'ai oublié cet incident. (Sourire)

Raven : Aucun souvenir de cette histoire. (Sourire)

Je regarde à nouveau le miroir et vois Anya viser la dernière cible, l'Amazone elle est déjà revenu vers la Gardienne. Cinq minutes plus tard Anya arrive et semble assez épuisée.

Amazone : Ma sœur a détruit 60 cibles cible contre 40 pour votre représentante.

Anya serre les dents et Lexa lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour la calmer.

Clarke : Vous avez parlé de points il me semble.

Amazone : (Ennuyé) En effet, Sur les 40 cibles détruites, 38 ont touché en plein centre.

Raven : Et sur les 60 de votre sœur ?

Amazone : 42…. Vous remportez cette manche.

Raven embrasse Anya et on la félicite tous, Lexa regarde sa sœur avec admiration et ne pouvant m'en empêcher je l'embrasse.

Amazone : La course de chevaux va commencer, choisissez votre représentant.

Clarke : La Princesse Raven sera notre représentante.

Une nouvelle Amazone sort des bois et elles prennent place sur la ligne de départ.

Amazone : Il y a trois foulards de couleurs Rouge et trois foulards de couleur Jaune dans la forêt, une fois récupérés vous devez aller les accrocher à l'arbre derrière moi.

Une nouvelle fois le miroir s'anime et le départ est lancé, Raven file et je souris voyant déjà l'avance qu'elle a pris.

Octavia : J'ai toujours admiré sa façon de monter, on dirait qu'elle ne fait qu'un avec le cheval.

Lexa : Oui, elle est définitivement notre meilleure cavalière.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas mal non plus, personne n'arrive jamais à vous battre.

Lexa : C'est vrai, mais Raven m'a battu plus de fois.

Clarke : (Rire) Je sais, tu râles pendant des heures à chaque fois.

Lexa : (Boude) Pas du tout !

Luna : (Rire) Si tu râles, si bien qu'on vous interdit de faire la course maintenant.

Anya : (Sourire) Raven est d'une humeur massacrante quand elle perd, je préfère quand vous vous abstenez de vous défier.

Lexa : Où serait l'amusement ?

Je souris et regarde Raven qui a déjà deux foulard en sa possession tandis que l'Amazone n'a réussit à récupérer qu'un seul de ces foulards. Après une heure de course poursuite on entend les chevaux revenir et arrivés à notre niveau Raven saute de cheval et décolle grâce aux Vents pour remporter la victoire. L'Amazone n'a pas eu le temps d'accrocher ces foulard la victoire et donc pour nous.

Anya : Bravo ma chérie, sacrée chevauchée. (Embrasse)

Raven : Alor Lexa, je t'en ai mis plein la vue, avoues ?

Lexa : (Sourire) J'avoue, félicitation.

Raven : (Fière) Merci.

Anya : Raven, tu es blessée ? Il y a du sang sur ta jambe.

Raven : L'Amazone a voulu me ralentir ce n'est pas grave.

Amazone : C'est contraire au règlement elle sera puni, choisissez votre représentante pour le lancer de javelot svp.

Clarke : La Princesse Luna sera notre représentante pour cette épreuve.

Je m'approche de Raven et pose me mains sur sa jambe pour la soigner, elle me remercie d'un sourire et on regarde l'épreuve qui va commencer.

Amazone : Vous avez dix lancers chacune, celle qui lance le plus loin l'emporte.

Luna se met en place et lance son premier javelot qui se fige assez loin. L'Amazone lance à son tour et dépasse de peu le javelot de Luna. Le même schéma se reproduit jusqu'au dernier lancer.

Lexa : (Sourire) Il me semble que tu t'es assez amusée Luna, sois sérieuse un peu.

Clarke : Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas ?

Lexa : Regarde, Luna n'est sérieuse que rarement.

Luna nous fait un clin d'œil et lance son javelot, il va trois fois plus loin que son premier tir et on la regarde tous bizarrement.

Lexa : Luna est plus forte que moi quand elle s'y met vraiment.

Octavia : Mais enfin vous avez vu cette distance ?

Harper : Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

Maya : La Princesse Luna a une grande force intérieure.

L'Amazone tire à son tour mais n'atteint même pas la moitié de sa distance, Luna lève le poing victorieusement et on l'applaudit bien fort.

Luna : Alors Raven impressionnée ?

Raven : (Sourire) Rappelles-moi de ne jamais t'énerver stp.

Luna : (Rire) Froussarde.

Amazone : Félicitation, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Choisissez votre représentante pour la course d'obstacles maintenant svp.

Clark : La Princesse Harper sera notre représentante.

Amazone : Votre parcours est balisé par des foulards rouges, vous devez obligatoirement suivre le chemin indiqué et revenir ici une fois fait.

Harper s'échauffe un peu et le départ est lancé, un mur avec une corde lui fait face et elle le passe sans encombre, puis vient des poutres où là aussi elle passe rapidement. L'Amazone et elle sont au coude à coude et les obstacles s'enchainent, elles rampent, sautent, courent rien ne leur est épargné et c'est une Harper à bout de souffle qui arrive devant nous.

Emori : Allez courage, accélères, tu peux le faire vas y.

Harper souffle et accélère L'Amazone juste derrière elle et c'est in extrémiste qu'elle remporte la course avant de s'écrouler à nos pieds. Je me dépêche de poser mes mains sur elle pour lui redonner de l'énergie.

Amazone : Personne n'avait encore battu Gladys, je te félicite Princesse.

Harper : Merci, j'avoue que je remercie nos années d'entrainement parfois.

Amazone : Choisissez la personne qui va concourir pour le lancer de poids maintenant.

Clarke : Je choisis le Lieutenant Gina pour être notre représentante.

Gina : Moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Toi, je sais que tu réussiras.

C'est donc une Gina déterminée qui s'avance sous l'œil de mes amis.

Octavia : Elle plait beaucoup à mon frère, mais ce nigaud ne l'a toujours pas invité officiellement.

Lexa : Il est Roi, cela complique les choses.

Octavia : Pas dans mon Royaume, on peut se marier avec qui on le souhaite ici, même si le conseil souhaite qu'il épouse une Princesse ou une noble il est libre de choisir qui il veut.

Clarke : Voilà une chose tout à fait légitime, j'irai lui parler peut être ne sait-il pas comment s'y prendre.

Octavia : C'est un idiot c'est tout, il à de la chance que je l'aime.

Lexa : Tu es dure. (Rire)

Amazone : Trois lancers, celle qui lance le plus loin l'emporte.

L'amazone lance et son premier tir va excessivement loin, Gina se prépare et tir à son tour mais ne le dépasse pas.

Clarke : Tout va bien Gina, on a confiance en toi et même si tu rates ce n'est qu'une épreuve et tu auras donné le meilleur.

Le deuxième tir de l'Amazone ne dépasse pas le premier, Gina lance à nouveau et se rapproche sans pourtant le dépasser. Le dernier tir arrive et l'Amazone augmente encore la distance. Gina serre les dents et lance de toutes ces forces le poids qui tombe pile devant le lancer de l'Amazone qui perd son sourire. On explose de joie et on va tous féliciter Gina qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

Amazone : Félicitation Lieutenant, choisissez votre représentante pour un duel de lutte.

Clarke : La Princesse Emori sera notre représentante.

Anya : Très bon choix, Emori est redoutable dans cet art.

Emori et l'Amazone se mettent en place, prise après prise on voit toutes la supériorité d'Emori pourtant l'Amazone s'accroche. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'Emori la pousse hors du cercle et de ce fait remporte le combat.

Amazone : Décidément je vais tous vous engager dans l'armée.

Emori : Merci mais je suis déjà dans une armée.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Emori : Bah oui, la tienne. Et j'ai un Royaume à diriger je te rappelle. (Sourire)

Je souris à Emori et l'Amazone prend à nouveau la parole.

Amazone : Votre représentante pour le lancer de disque svp ?

Clarke : La Princesse Octavia sera notre représentante pour cette épreuve.

Amazone : Il y a dix cibles, celle qui en détruit le plus a gagné.

Octavia et l'Amazone se mettent en place et dix minutes après, grâce une démonstration, Octavia est déclarée vainqueur avec huit cibles détruites contre deux pour l'Amazone.

Amazone : Félicitation Princesse, tu serais une grande Amazone.

Octavia : (Yeux brillant) Merci, il est vrai que j'espère avoir cette chance un jour.

Maya : Cela arrivera j'en suis certaine.

Amazone : Votre représentante pour le Duel de Magie, nous l'utilisons peu mais certaines possèdent ce don.

Clarke : La Grande Enchantrice Maya sera notre représentante.

Amazone : La première qui fait éclater la barrière de l'autre gagne, commencez.

Pendant une heure on assiste à un duel de Magie impressionnante, j'ai vraiment bien fait de la choisir comme grande Enchantrice, même si elle ne le restera sans doute pas longtemps.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Clarke : Quand elle se mariera avec Jasper, elle deviendra une Princesse puis une Reine, vu que Monty préfère lui laisser sa place pour suivre Harper dans son Royaume.

Lexa : Nos amis semblent tous heureux, cela fait plaisir à voir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, Maya a gagné.

Amazone : Impressionnant Grande Enchantrice, je vois pourquoi la Princesse vous tient en si haute estime.

Maya : (Rouge) Ce respect est plus que partagé.

Amazone : Votre représentante pour le combat à mains nues ?

Clarke : La Commandante Lexa sera notre représentante pour cette épreuve.

Lexa me sourit et s'avance vers l'Amazone qui est déjà en position de défense. Malgré que l'Amazone soit une grande guerrière elle ne peut rien faire face à Lexa qui la met à terre en dix minutes de combat à peine.

Amazone : C'est un honneur de vous avoir combattu Commandante.

Lexa : Tu t'es bien battue, l'honneur est pour moi.

Amazone : Bien choisissez votre représentante pour le combat de bâton ?

Clarke : Je vais me dévouer pour cette épreuve.

Je me saisis du bâton de Nylah et je m'avance vers mon ennemi sous l'œil protecteur de mes amis et amoureux de Lexa. Malgré que je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis un moment je suis nettement supérieure et c'est au bout de dix minutes de combat que je désarme mon ennemi en posant mon bâton sur sa gorge dans un denier mouvement circulaire.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es magnifique quand tu te bats avec ce bâton.

Clarke : (Sourire) Parce qu'habituellement je ne suis pas magnifique ?

Lexa : (Rire) En manque de compliment ma Princesse ?

Clarke : Non je te taquine juste. (Embrasse) Merci mon amour.

Lexa : (Chuchote à l'oreille) Tu es tout le temps magnifique mon ange, je te le prouverai ce soir.

Un long frisson me parcourt le dos et je me force à sortir des bras de Lexa avant de l'emporter au loin assouvir nos envies.

Amazone : Les dernières épreuves sont contre moi, Artémis et la Déesse de la chasse comme vous le savez. Aussi vous devez me ramener vivant ou mort un animal de chaque espèce citée dans cette forêt. Pour vous aider sachez qu'il y a des loups, des ours, des lapins, des biches, canard, écureuil et Renne.

Clarke : Vivant ou mort ?

Amazone : Oui, cela n'a aucune importance.

Octavia : Je m'occupe du loup.

Anya : On s'occupe de l'ours avec Gina.

Maya : Je prends l'écureuil

Emori : La biche.

Luna : Le Canard.

Harper : Le Lapin.

Raven : Le Renne

Lexa : Et bien et nous alors ?

Harper : Pour une fois laissez nous faire.

Octavia : Oui asseyez vous, on revient.

Amazone : Si je finis avant vous, vous perdez, bonne chance.

Nos amies s'élancent à travers la forêt et on s'assoit devant le miroir pour suivre leur avancée. Lexa m'enferme dans ses bras et je sors le miroir pour prendre des nouvelles de Jason.

Jason : Mamans, l'armée est là mais ne t'inquiètes pas on est en sécurité avec Merlin et Liam.

Lexa : Passes nous Merlin et surtout restes bien avec lui, on revient au plus vite.

Merlin : Nous avons installé la barrière, Wells et blessé et beaucoup de soldats sont passés mais pas de nouvelle de Pike pour le moment.

Clarke : Comment Wells a était blessé ?

Merlin : En me protégeant, cet idiot ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Clarke : Il fait ce qui lui semble juste, nous sommes à la dernière épreuve avant de pouvoir rencontrer la Déesse. Tenez bon jusqu'à notre retour et surtout surveilles qu'aucun pentacle noir ne soit installé.

Merlin : Je surveille ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes parties, faites attention.

Jason : Vous rentrez bientôt ?

Clarke : On fait au plus vite mon bébé, je dois te laisser, restes bien avec Merlin et veilles sur Sam.

Jason : D'accord, je serai courageux tu verras.

Lexa : Je le sais mon grand, sois sage on rentre bientôt.

Le visage de notre fils s'efface juste au moment où l'Amazone revient avec un canard, l'écureuil et un lapin tous les trois vivants. On regarde le miroir et un sourire étire nos lèvres en voyant que nous ne sommes pas en retard. Tout le monde s'entraide et le loup, le canard, la biche et le Lapin ont déjà été capturés et vivants en plus. Il ne reste que L'écureuil, le Renne et l'ours, L'amazone revient une nouvelle fois avec le corps d'un loup et d'une biche avant de repartir. Ma magie réagit et je vois Anya en mauvaise posture mais très vite les autres arrivent et l'ours est mis à terre. Après ça l'Amazone revient avec le reste des animaux il ne lui manque plus que l'ours. J'observe mes amis et Lexa me fait signe de regarder à l'orée de la forêt, ils arrivent tous avec leur animaux et de plus tous vivants bien que l'ours soit dans un piteuse état.

Anya : Je te dois la vie, si je n'avais pas eu ton bracelet je serai bien amochée.

Clarke : Je t'en prie c'est fait pour ça. Pourquoi avoir choisis de n'en tuer aucun ?

Emori : On ne trouvait pas ça juste de tuer un animal alors que nous n'avions pas besoin de le faire.

Lexa : C'est noble de votre part.

Amazone : Vous avez gagné, je vous félicite suivez moi je vais vous guider vers ma Maitresse.

On suit l'Amazone dans la forêt et on découvre un camp en ébullition face à notre arrivée.

Amazone : Peu arrive jusqu'à nous et quand ils le font ils sont obligés de rester pour protéger notre secret.

Clarke : Quel secret ?

Amazone : La Déesse est profondément endormie depuis longtemps. Nous veillons sur son corps mais nous ne savons pas comment faire pour l'éveiller.

Clarke : C'est mon rôle ça, je suis l'Elue des Dieux.

Nous arrivons enfin à un temple et devant nous se tient le corps de la Déesse qui repose paisiblement. Elle est vraiment magnifique, je sens Lexa tiquer face à ce que j'ai pensé et d'un sourire je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Clarke : Bien toi tu as Xena et moi la Déesse Artémis ça me semble juste non ?

Lexa : (Boude) Pas vraiment.

Je ris et sort l'arc de mon père, je me mets à chanter et une fois finit je tire la flèche qui transperce le cœur de la Déesse. Qui après un instant ouvre les yeux, les Amazones s'agenouillent suivis de près par nous.

Artémis : Merci Princesse. Et merci à vous aussi, mes fidèles Amazones la guerre est en marche il est temps de rassembler nos forces face à Gaia.

Amazone : Nous partons en guerre ?

Artémis : Oui, Princesse mon frère se trouve dans le Royaume du Prince Lincoln, il est retenu par les Muses.

Clarke : Elles ne sont pas les servantes de votre frère normalement ?

Artémis : Elles ont été ensorcelées par Gaia, vous devrez les affronter pour réveiller Apollon.

Clarke : Très bien Déesse nous le feront.

Artémis : Princesse Octavia ton Royaume est maintenant sous ma protection. Pour le défendre je te laisse une légion d'Amazone, elles n'obéiront qu'à toi ou à la Princesse Clarke. Commandante Lexa vous avez l'ordre absolu d'Arès laissez-moi vous offrir le don d'échange. Il vous permettra de prendre la place de quelqu'un en cas de besoin pendant une bataille. Recevez ma bénédiction, une fois sorties de mon camp vous serez automatiquement là où on aura besoin de vous.

Lexa : Merci Déesse.

La déesse m'embrasse sur le front et je me retiens de piquer un fard sous l'œil de Lexa qui n'apprécie que moyennement son geste. Raven et Anya éclatent de rire et on court rejoindre nos chevaux. A peine sorties du camp on se retrouve devant le château avec les Amazones et face à l'armée ennemis.

Lexa : Octavia, Prend les Amazones et files sur la droite on va les prendre en tenaille.

Clarke : Je vais au château, je sens la présence de Pike.

Raven : On t'accompagne avec Anya.

Luna : On fait quoi nous ?

Lexa : Vous me suivez, il faut trouver les autres.

On se sépare et après un dernier regard je me dirige vers le château avec les filles. Je cours jusqu'au quartier de Merlin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ouvre la porte et ce que je vois me glace le sang Jason et Merlin sont au dessus du corps de Sam tentant de le sauver.

Jason : Maman ! (Se jette dans mes bras)

Merlin : Je suis désolé Princesse, un groupe de soldats a réussi à rentrer dans le château et Sam s'est jeté devant Jason pour le protéger. Le temps que j'arrive ils avaient disparu, Pike est avec eux mais je n'ai pas voulu laisser les garçons sans surveillance.

Clarke : Jason écoutes moi, où est le Major Liam ?

Jason : Il est blessé comme Sam parce qu'ils m'ont protégé. (Pleurs)

Clarke : Je ne laisserai pas ton ami mourir je te le jure. Anya emmènes le en sécurité stp, Merlin occupes toi de Sam.

Anya : Viens Jason, nous allons allez à la chambre des enchanteurs.

Jason : Je suis désolé, tu m'as dit de veiller sur lui et je….

Clarke : (S'agenouille devant lui) Ecoutes moi rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, vas avec Anya maintenant. (Embrasse le front) Raven on va chercher Pike suis moi.

Merlin : Il a pris la direction des cachots.

On court dans la direction des cachots quand on croise Aden portant Tara dans ses bras en pleurant.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'ils s'est passé ?

Aden : Elle a pris un sort noir pour me protéger, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie près de Monty ton Bracelet lui a sauvé la vie, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je vais l'envoyer près de Monty, j'ai besoin de toi pour arrêter Pike ? Tu en es capable ?

Aden s'essuie les yeux et son regard se durcie, satisfaite je claque des doigts et on reprend la route. Ma magie crépite, beaucoup de mes amis sont en dangers mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment. On arrive enfin aux cachots ou une trentaine de soldats nous bloquent le passage. Aden et Raven se postent devant moi et tirent leur épée. Je repère rapidement un soldat qui semble comme possédé et Raven me lance un clin d'œil. La Magie du Sang est effrayante des fois, grâce à Merlin maintenant elle la maitrise totalement. Aden frappe un soldat au visage qui sous la violence du coup s'encastre dans le mur d'en face. En cinq minutes plus aucun soldat ne bouge et j'ouvre enfin la porte….

 **POV Lexa :**

J'ai réussi à trouver à peu près tout le monde pour qu'on puisse attaque l'ennemis ensemble. Mon Père apparaît près de moi et on lance l'assaut, Bellamy près de moi.

Bellamy : Comment peuvent-ils être si nombreux ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, on se posera la question plus tard.

Luna : Lexa je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir.

Achille : Elle a raison ce sont des soldats ils t'obéiront. Ce n'est pas aussi imparable que la Magie des âmes mais ça nous donnera un certain avantage.

Lexa : (Voix de pouvoirs) Je vous ordonne de lâcher vos armes et de vous rendre sans opposer de résistances.

Et devant moi plusieurs centaines de soldats lâchent leur armes, mon corps s'emplit d'une telle fatigue que je regrette aussi tôt d'avoir utilisé ce don. Le sort noir s'insinue en moi et je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. Ceux qui ont entendu ma voix sont assis par terre les mains sur la tête et Lincoln après avoir tapé son bâton au sol les emprisonne dans des cages.

Lexa : Bell, il est temps d'en finir.

Bellamy : Je suis d'accord.

Je tire mes doubles lames et on fonce à l'attaque du reste de l'armée, j'en ai assez de cette guerre sans fin.

 **POV Clarke :**

Pike : Encore toi, cette fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre en place le Pentacle je suis donc en possession de tous mes moyens et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte Princesse.

Il lève les mains et nos barrières s'activent, les sorts fusent et mon cœur se serre. Raven reçoit un mauvais coup et tombe à genoux, je serre les dents et invoque toute ma puissance. Aden fait pareil et on lance nos sorts en même temps sur lui, il recule et profitant de son déséquilibre Aden se saisit de son arc et tire. La flèche se loge dans son épaule et Pike hurle de douleur, il envoi un rayon noir vers Aden qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Je me positionne devant lui et ma barrière absorbe le choc mais m'arrache un cri de douleur qui a le mérite de réveiller Aden et Raven. Raven invoque un vent puissant tandis qu'Aden invoque le Feu et ils lancent leurs Magies contre Pike qui tombe à genoux. Je m'avance vers lui et au moment où je vais pour le finir mon cœur semble exploser dans ma poitrine. Lexa est en danger je le sens, elle a trop utilisé la Magie et continu quand même de se battre comme si de rien n'était.

Pike : Je reviendrai Princesse, nul de nous arrêtera.

Clarke : C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis des mois.

(Halo noir)

Je me concentre sur mon lien et on apparaît près de Lexa et Bellamy au milieu de la bataille.

Clarke : (Vois de pouvoir) ASSEZ !

Tous se figent même mes amis mais je ne m'inquiète pas et avance au milieu du champ de bataille d'un pas déterminé.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) Je vous ordonne de vous rendre, vous passerez votre vie aux services de ce Royaume pour rachetez vos fautes. Plus jamais vous ne prendrez les armes autres que pour sa défense.

(Bruit d'armes qui tombent)

Soldats : Nous obéirons Princesse.

Voyant Lexa chancelante je fais signe à Roan et Aden de la soutenir. Les dégâts sont minimes si on compare le Royaumes de Finn mais je ne supporte plus cette barbarie. Octavia et Raven s'approchent doucement de moi et ma colère redescend en voyant leur inquiétude. Je comprends pourquoi je crache du sang, le sort noir se fait de plus en plus fort. Je leur souris et tombe dans les bras d'Octavia, Raven utilise le vent pour nous transporter à l'infirmerie.

Clarke : Monty d'abord Lexa, elle est plus faible que moi.

Il pose ses mains sur elle et voyant son visage se détendre je me rassure, ce maudit sort noir il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui enlever c'est entrain de la tuer. Comme moi d'ailleurs, car au fond de mon cœur je sais très bien que cette quête va me couter la vie.

Monty : Clarke, à chaque fois que tu utilises la Magie des âmes le sort noir augmente encore plus vite. Il faut que tu évites cette magie à l'avenir si tu veux être en état de finir la quête.

Clarke : Je sais mais Lexa était en danger et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Aden et Raven sont aussi blessés, occupes toi d'eux.

Monty : Je vais accepter ton bracelet Clarke car c'est encore plus dangereux que si je ne le faisais pas et que tu me protèges de façon inconsidérée.

Clarke : (Met son bracelet) Bien.

Je ferme les yeux et m'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur ne pouvant plus lutter. Je me retrouve dans le Royaume d'Hestia et comme à mon habitude je m'installe près de la flamme.

Hestia : Bonjour ma fille, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Clarke : Déesse, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir.

Hestia : Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus présente mais après l'éveil du Dieu Apollon ça sera enfin mon tour.

Clarke : Où êtes-vous ?

Hestia : Je ne sais pas mais Apollon te renseignera il a le don de prophétie, il te révélera l'emplacement de tous les Dieux qui restent à éveiller.

Clarke : Voilà une bonne nouvelle, Déesse n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de nous enlever le sort noir à Lexa et Moi ?

Hestia : Pour Lexa oui demande à Circée elle te le dira, pour toi étant donner qu'il touche ton cœur on n'a pas encore trouvé un moyen mais on n'abandonne pas je te le jure.

Clarke : Très bien je lui demanderai alors. Merci Déesse, puis-je rester un peu près de vous ?

Hestia : Bien sur mon enfant, saches que tes amis et ton fils vont bien.

Clarke : Le jeune Sam ?

Hestia : Merlin l'a sauvé ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bien plus tard j'ouvre les yeux, une nouvelle fois je suis allongée dans un lit inconnu, Lexa n'est pas près de moi et j'ouvre les yeux plus grand.

Circée : Réveillée la marmotte ?

Clarke : Maitre, vous m'avez fait venir chez vous ?

Circée : Oui, tu as besoin de cours de rattrapage il me semble.

Clarke : Cela devient dur de combattre le sort noir pour Lexa et moi.

Circée : Je sais, on trouvera un moyen pour toi mais tu peux libérer Lexa avec le sort que je vais t'apprendre. Tu dois attendre que ta Magie soit au maximum pour le faire sinon ça pourrait te tuer c'est compris ?

Clarke : Oui Maitre.

Pendant des heures je mémorise le sort et m'entraine jusqu'à ce que Circée soit satisfaite et me renvoi au Royaume de Bellamy. J'apparais dans la salle du trône et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que Lexa me prend dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre elle.

Lexa : Par tous les Dieux où étais tu, j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude.

Clarke : Désolé Circée m'a convoqué dans son Royaume. (Embrasse et se décale de ses bras) Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Merlin : Je leur ai dit que tu ne craignais rien j'ai sentit la Magie de la Sorcière.

Bellamy : Pardon si on s'inquiète Clarke a disparu une semaine quand même.

Je tique une semaine, les Royaumes magiques ont vraiment un problème avec le temps. Je me tourne vers mes amis et je suis rassurée de les voir tous là. Raven et Aden s'avancent vers moi poignet tendu et c'est dans un sourire que je leur passe un bracelet.

Aden : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de nous protéger alors autant limiter les risques.

Raven : Tu es la femme la plus têtue qui existe sur cette planète.

Je ris et on rejoint Jason et Sam pour un repas entrecoupé de rire et de soulagement de s'être tous retrouvés.

Clarke : Lexa, demain je t'enlèverai ton sort noir Circée m'a appris.

Lexa : C'est sans danger pour toi ?

Clarke : Oui, il faudra juste beaucoup de repos après c'est tout.

Lexa : Très bien et pour toi ?

Clarke : Ils ne savent pas encore, mais le plus important c'est que je peux enfin te guérir.

Lexa : Je trouverai un moyen et s'il y en a pas j'en inventerai un, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Clarke : Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et profitons de cette soirée.

Lincoln : Mes amis, ma Mère nous attend dans trois jours, (Lève son verre) à la suite de la quête.

Groupe : (Tende leurs verres) A la suite de la quête.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** Apollon

 **POV Lexa :**

Le lendemain matin du retour de Clarke je me lève tôt et pars m'entrainer. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, mon inquiétude pour Clarke a failli me faire perdre l'esprit. Notre lien était là mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle pensait, je savais juste qu'elle allait bien. Clarke a décidé de m'enlever le sort noir tout à l'heure et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter des répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir sur sa santé. Je souffle et tire une flèche qui veut mon degré de concentration proche de zéro passe complètement à coté de la cible.

Aden : (Rire) Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal tirer, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Lexa : Clarke !

Aden : Tu dis son prénom comme si c'était la réponse à ma question, que t'arrive-t-il vraiment Lex ?

Lexa : Rien je m'inquiète juste, cette semaine sans savoir où était Clarke a été compliqué.

Aden : Je sais oui, mais elle est là maintenant et c'est le principal.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte pour le protéger et ça me rend malade.

Aden : Tu n'es pas seule à tenir à Clarke, nous sommes tous là pour veiller sur elle. Mais pour ça il faut que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens et donc que tu laisses Clarke te soigner.

Lexa : Je sais oui, tu t'entraines avec moi ?

Aden : Bien sûr, pour une fois que je peux te battre je ne vais pas me gêner.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on va voir gamin.

Après deux heures d'entrainement où Aden bien que doué a perdu, on rejoint Clarke à l'infirmerie. Monty, Jackson, Merlin et Anya sont là et Aden se poste près d'eux.

Tara : Bien Commandante allongez-vous, la Princesse va s'occuper de vous ça va durer un moment.

Clarke : Coucou mon amour, je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi. (Boude)

Lexa : Pardon mon cœur, j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu.

Clarke : Je comprends, tu dois essayer de ne pas bouger. Ca va être douloureux je suis désolée mais Monty, Jackson et Merlin essayeront de t'apaiser.

Tara : Je reste près de vous Princesse en cas de besoin.

Clarke : Merci Tara, Aden et Anya reculez vous on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Anya : Aller petite sœur, sois forte.

Aden : On est là, on veille sur toi.

Je souris à ma famille et Jason rentre comme une bombe dans la pièce en me sautant au cou.

Jason : Courage Maman, je suis sur que Maman va réussir à te soigner mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime quand même.

Lexa : (Serre contre moi) Moi aussi je t'aime, je vous aime tous.

Merlin : Aller Jason va veiller Sam, on s'occupe de ta Maman.

Jason serre Clarke dans ses bras et Anya lui ébouriffe les cheveux quand il passe devant elle. Clarke lui sourit tendrement et je ferme les yeux sentant la Magie arriver sur moi. Clarke m'embrasse le front avec amour et je l'entends parler une langue étrange, je suis pliée de douleur très vite et Monty lève les mains pour m'apaiser. Le sort dure une éternité et je finis par perdre connaissance sous le coup de la douleur et de la fatigue.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela fait trois heures que j'ai commencé le sort, Lexa vient de s'évanouir et ma Magie s'épuise rapidement. Sans un mot Aden pose ses mains sur mes épaules et vague de Magie me traverse. Il se recule chancelant et Tara le couche dans un lit pour qu'il se repose. Une heure plus tard c'est au tour d'Anya de faire la même chose, sauf qu'elle s'écroule carrément de fatigue gérant moins bien la Magie qu'Aden ou moi. Tara la récupère et l'allonge près d'Aden qui dort toujours, Merlin qui a plus de puissance Magique ne pouvait pas faire le sort car il faut qu'il y ait un lien émotionnel fort entre les deux personnes pour qu'il marche correctement. Je commence à devenir de plus en plus faible quand Lincoln, Luna, Jasper, Roan, Raven et Octavia rentrent dans la salle.

Raven : On va te donner de l'énergie.

Roan : Nous aussi on veut qu'elle guérisse.

Luna : Cette tête de mule nous l'a interdit, mais c'est à nous de décider.

Octavia : Tiens le coup, tu vas y arriver.

Jasper : On est là, sers toi de nous comme bon te semble.

Lincoln : Je vais commencer, accroches toi tu y es presque.

Lincoln pose ses mains sur moi et chacun à leur tour durant plusieurs heures ils m'apportent l'énergie nécessaire pour combattre le sort. Ils sont tous couchés quand je sens enfin le sort céder et après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité Lexa ouvre les yeux.

Clarke : (Epuisée) Coucou mon amour, bon retour parmi nous. Le sort est vaincu, tu es hors de danger.

Je sens mes jambes faiblir et avant de tomber Lexa me serre dans ses bras, elle m'allonge sur un lit le regard brillant.

Lexa : Reposes toi, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi.

Je luis sourit et ferme les yeux, emportée par la fatigue écrasante de ces dernières heures.

 **POV Lexa :**

Merlin : Ce qu'elle vient de faire la place au même niveau que moi. Ce qui je peux te l'assurer n'est pas chose si simple, tes amis vont bien ils se reposent juste après avoir donné de l'énergie à Clarke.

Lexa : Merlin donnes moi le moyen de toujours la protéger stp.

Merlin : Tu l'as déjà, rien ne surpassera la force de votre amour et c'est cela ta meilleure arme pour la protéger.

Lexa : Je me sens si inutile pour l'aider dans ce combat.

Monty : Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es tout sauf inutile. Clarke va dormir sûrement un moment, tu devrais aller voir Jason il s'inquiète pour vous.

Tara : Je veille sur la Princesse ne vous en faites pas.

Merlin : Vas, ton fils t'attend.

Ces simples mots m'obligent à me lever et après un tendre baiser à Clarke je rejoins la chambre de Jason. Je le trouve endormi près de Sam qui récupère lui aussi suite à sa blessure.

Sam : Commandante, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer mais il refuse de me quitter.

Lexa : Il veille sur toi c'est normal tu es son ami, plus vite tu l'accepteras et mieux tu te sentiras.

Sam : Comment avez-vous fait avec la Princesse ?

Lexa : Ca n'a pas était facile je me suis battue longtemps avec mes sentiments, et puis quand je l'ai enfin accepté c'est aller beaucoup mieux dans mon cœur.

Sam : Je veux protéger le jeune Prince, c'est mon ami.

Lexa : Je suis ravie de le savoir. Ce que tu as fait est très courageux et pour te remercier Clarke et Moi on te nomme officiellement Garde du corps de Jason avec le Major Liam.

Sam : Je serai digne de cet honneur Commandante.

Lexa : Je le sais oui, sois son ami avant d'être son protecteur. Il n'a pas beaucoup de personne à qui se confier et tu comptes déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Sam : Je vous jure sur le Styx que jamais je ne trahirai le Prince ou vous.

Jason : Maman, tu es là. Tu es guéris maintenant ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : Oui mon Petit Prince, je suis en pleine forme grâce à ta mère.

Jason : (Fier) Je ne t'avais pas dit Sam que ma mère était la plus grande Magicienne au monde ?

Sam : Si mon Prince, je suis ravi que vous ayez raison.

Jason : Je peux aller la voir, je ne ferai pas de bruit.

Lexa : Bien sûr, reposes toi Sam tu dois encore récupérer.

Sam : Oui Commandante.

Jason me suit jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui s'est vidée de ses occupants, Merlin me dit que tous sont rentrés dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit. Je prends Clarke dans mes bras et je l'emmène dans notre chambre, Jason se colle à elle et s'endort presque immédiatement. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie face à cette image de ma parfaite famille et je le rejoins pour un sommeil plus que réparateur.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux et sentant un poids sur mon cœur je souris en découvrant Jason endormi contre moi. Lexa a passé son bras au dessus de nous et dort encore profondément, ses traits sont paisibles et malgré la fatigue et la douleur encore bien présente pour moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Lexa : Ne me regardes pas comme ça. (Voix endormis)

Clarke : Et comment je te regarde au juste ?

Lexa : Comme si j'étais la dernière merveille du monde.

Clarke : (Rire) Vous êtes mes merveilles, et je vous aime simplement.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je vous aime aussi, merci de m'avoir soigné. C'est agréable de ne ressentir aucune fatigue au réveil, j'aimerai pouvoir faire pareil pour toi.

Clarke : Nous trouverons un moyen.

Jason : (Voix endormie) Maman, tu es réveillée.

Clarke : Plus que toi en tout cas. (Souris)

Jason : Tu sais ce que je veux dire, si tu vas bien je vais voir Sam et me préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Clarke : Bien sûr, mais pour ça il faut que tu te décolles de mes bras.

Jason : C'est que je suis bien entre vous.

Lexa : Files chenapan que je puisse dire bonjour à ta mère correctement.

Jason : Beurk, trop de détails. (Sourire et saute du lit)

Une fois notre fils sortit Lexa m'embrasse, ce qui au début est un baiser chaste se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus fiévreux. Les mains deviennent baladeuses et c'est dans un sourire que Lexa prend la parole.

Lexa : Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas me regarder comme ça des le matin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne vais pas me plaindre….

Les lèvres de Lexa m'empêche de continuer ma phrase et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on finit par se lever. Jason est en leçon avec Merlin et tous nos amis sont entrain de nous attendre pour une réunion avec le conseil. On rentre dans la salle et le silence se fait pendant qu'on s'installe à nos places.

Bellamy : Bien nous sommes connectés aux autres Royaumes tu peux parler Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Majesté, comme vous le savez sans doute la Déesse Artémis a été éveillée avec succès et nous a révélé que son frère le Dieu Apollon se trouvait dans votre Royaume Reine Indra.

Indra : Nous vous attendons, des recherches ont déjà étaient lancées pour trouver l'endroit où il se trouve.

Clarke : Parfait nous prendrons la route demain, ici tout va bien. La barrière est en place et le nombre de blessés est suffisamment bas pour que les soigneurs s'en occupent seuls.

Monty : J'aimerai vous accompagner cette fois ci, le Dieu Apollon est le père de mon père j'aimerai le rencontrer.

Clarke : Très bien, je suis sure que ma mère peut prendre en charge tes élèves un temps.

Abby : Naturellement, je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Bien sachez que le sort Noir dont la Commandante était victime a été levé hier, nous cherchons encore un moyen pour moi. Pas d'inquiétude cependant je vais bien et je peux parfaitement continuer comme ça.

Kane : J'ai envoyé Persée et la Garde vous rejoindre avec Pike il vaut mieux se méfier.

Clarke : Merci Père. Je vous recontacterai pour vous tenir informé de la réussite de l'éveil du Seigneur Apollon.

La séance est levée et je rejoins Lexa dehors pour une promenade au bord du lac, Le temps est magnifique et l'air frais me fait le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Tu es pensive mon amour.

Lexa : Je pensais oui, à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir près de moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela possible enfant, avant ta rencontre ma vie c'était juste survivre.

Clarke : La vie est plus qu'une question de survie Lexa.

Lexa : Oui je l'ai appris à tes cotés, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi ou Jason maintenant.

Clarke : Tu n'auras jamais à le savoir, nous serons toujours là.

On continu notre ballade bientôt rejoint par Jason et Sam, le lac se met à bouillonner et Merlin apparaît près de nous.

Merlin : Pas question que l'histoire recommence Viviane, je ne donnerai pas cette épée maudite à l'un d'entre eux. Tu m'entends, gardes la, ils ont assez sur les épaules.

Jason : Maitre que se passe-t-il ?

Merlin : La Dame du Lac, Viviane m'apparaît en rêve. Elle veut que je poursuive la quête que j'ai abandonnée à la mort d'Arthur. Mais cette quête m'a couté toutes les personnes que j'aimais et je m'y refuse catégoriquement.

Lexa : C'est Excalibur que je vois au dessus de l'eau ?

Merlin : Ne la touches pas Lexa, car à jamais après tu seras prisonnière d'elle. Cette épée est maudite, reprends la.

Après un long moment Excalibur disparaît au fond du lac et je vois Merlin se détendre enfin.

Clarke : Et si tu nous expliquais cette quête ?

Merlin : Il n'y a rien à dire, elle n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Venez, ne pensons plus à tout ça, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant notre départ.

Lexa a les yeux rivés sur le lac et je glisse ma main dans la sienne sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle pense. Elle me sourit et tout en parlant de chevalier et d'Arthur aux garçons on regagne le palais de Bellamy. Lexa reste silencieuse et je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Clarke : Nous reviendrons la chercher quand la quête sera finit, je sais qu'elle t'est destinée mais nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper maintenant.

Lexa : Même si cela est vrai, après la quête je compte bien profiter de la paix et non nous lancer dans une nouvelle quête désespérée. Merlin a raison, l'épée est mieux là où elle est.

Jason : Mamans, est ce que je peux aller jouer avec Drake et Sky ?

Clarke : Bien sur, Major vous voulez bien les conduire ?

Liam : Bien sur Princesse, je vous les ramènerai pour le diner.

Lexa : Merci Major.

Après cette apparition dans le Lac et le discours de Lexa je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger et lasse je finis par demander une audience au Dieu Achille par l'intermédiaire d'Atalante.

(Halo Doré)

Achille : Je sais pourquoi tu veux me parler Princesse.

Clarke : Seigneur, il vous faut parler à votre fille. Ces origines elfiques plus le fait qu'elle soit destinée à Excalibur cela fait beaucoup à encaisser même pour Lexa.

Achille : Une fois la quête terminée je lui révélerai tout, mieux je l'emmènerai à sa mère qui lui apprendra qui elle est vraiment. Merci de l'avoir sauvé du sort noir, ma fille a de la chance de t'avoir près d'elle.

Clarke : Je l'aime, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. La savoir si perturbée m'attriste, il est plus que temps que cette quête finisse. Je veux juste passer ma vie avec elle et Jason, rien de plus.

Achille : Oui, l'aide d'Apollon sera grandement appréciée. Nous pourrons ainsi prévoir les mouvements de l'ennemi grâce à son don de prophétie.

Clarke : Savez où il se trouve, La Reine Indra n'a rien trouvé.

Achille : Cherchez la plus haute montagne, une qui touche le soleil. Il est le dieu de la lumière, son sanctuaire est donc proche de celui-ci.

Clarke : Très bien merci Seigneur, allez voir Lexa et parlez lui svp.

Achille : J'y vais de ce pas.

(Halo Doré)

Atalante : Peu d'humains arrive à faire plier le Seigneur Achille, tu devrais être fière.

Clarke : Je suis surtout inquiète.

Atalante : Lexa est forte, elle mettra cette histoire de côté le temps qu'il faudra.

Clarke : Peux tu demander à Ulysse d'apparaître au jeune Sam stp, il rêve de le rencontrer.

Atalante : Bien sûr, je lui passe le message. Et appelles-moi pour un entrainement, cela fait longtemps.

Clarke : Promis.

(Disparaît)

Après tout ça je vais me coucher, je soupire en voyant que Lexa n'est pas là et finit par m'endormir l'esprit préoccupé. Ce n'est que tard que je sens Lexa se coucher et je me colle aussitôt à elle.

Lexa : J'ai parlé à mon père, merci ma Princesse.

Clarke : De rien, dors maintenant. (Embrasse)

Le lendemain matin tout le monde embarque sur les bateaux et les Royaumes étant assez proches on ne traine pas pour mettre au point notre plan de bataille.

Clarke : Bien nous allons devoir affronter les neuf Muses et surement sur leur terrain. Donc connaissant toutes vos compétences j'ai pensé à Nathan, Bryan, Jasper, Harper, Octavia, Monty, Raven pour nous accompagner.

Tous acquiescent et Lincoln qui nous servira de guide puisque nous seront dans son Royaume pense savoir où se trouve la montagne et où est retenu le Seigneur Apollon. Une fois arrivée après des aurevoirs douloureux avec Jason on prend directement la route de la montagne ne voulant pas perdre de temps. La Reine Indra accueille le reste de nos compagnons pendant ce temps.

Lincoln : Nous devrions arriver d'ici deux jours si on garde le même rythme.

Lexa : Parfait.

La route fut avalée en un rien de temps et arrivés devant la montagne on décide d'installer le camp pour la nuit.

Lexa : Je vais appeler Pégase et ses fils nous irons plus vite.

Clarke : Bonne idée, Sky tu restes ici avec les soldats de la Garde, préviens moi en cas de problème.

Sky : Oui Princesse.

Gina : Commandante, combien de temps devons nous vous attendre avant de nous inquiéter ?

Lexa : Je ne peux pas te répondre, avec les Dieux c'est toujours incertain.

Clarke : Si dans deux semaines nous n'avons pas donné signe de vie, tu iras chercher Merlin.

Gina : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Dormons, demain la route va être difficile.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil on attaque l'ascension de la montagne à dos de nos chevaux ailés.

Zéphyr : On fait la course Princesse ?

Pégase : Mon fils tu n'as aucune chance.

Lexa : C'est vrai, Pégase reste le plus rapide.

Neige : Je pari sur zéphyr, père vous vieillissez. (Rire)

Aden : Contentes-toi de gagner au lieu de parier sur les concurrents. (Sourire)

On rit et la course est lancée, et durant toute la montée Pégase est en tête, j'encourage Zéphyr d'une caresse et donnant tout ce qu'il a on se pose en premier au sommet. Suivi de Pégase et Neige qui rigole entre eux.

Clarke : Bravo mon grand tu es le plus rapide.

Observant mon environnement pendant que mes amis arrivent un à un je manque de m'étouffer devant la beauté du palais devant moi. La lumière est magnifique, Jason aurait adoré. Une fois tous arrivés on s'avance doucement vers le palais avant de se faire arrêter par une voix mélodieuse.

Clio : Je suis Clio la Muse de l'Histoire si vous voulez avancer il faudra répondre correctement à mes questions.

Clarke : Très bien.

Clio : Designez votre Champion Princesse.

Clarke : Le Prince Nathan.

Clio : Très bien approchez Prince, si vous échouez il vous faudra attendre 30 jours pour recommencer l'épreuve.

Nathan : Je suis prêt.

Clio : Citez-moi le nom du plus grand chevalier de la table Ronde.

Nathan : Lancelot du lac.

Clio : Correct, qui a ramené le Graal ?

Nathan : Galahad.

Clio : Correct, comment s'appelle la lame d'Arthur ?

Nathan : Excalibur.

Clio : Correct, depuis combien de temps les 13 Royaumes existent ?

Nathan : Depuis environ 1000 ans.

Clio : Correct, qui est le premier Roi des 13 Royaumes à avoir instauré la paix ?

Nathan : Arthur.

Clio : Correct, quel est le nom du plus grand Magicien des 13 Royaumes ?

Nathan : Merlin.

Clio : Correct, qui a vaincu le kraken ?

Nathan : Le Héros Persée.

Cela dure longtemps, je suis ravie de voir que Nathan semble incollable et en profite pour apprendre une chose ou deux au passage. Des fois je me dis qu'il m'aurait fallut être plus attentive lors de mes leçons.

Lexa : Tu avais d'autres choses en tête mon amour, et Titus à une voix qui endort.

Clio : Correct, dernière question. Qui selon toi sera le prochain à mourir parmi vous.

Je serre les dents, ce n'est pas une question d'histoire ça et je peux sentir d'ici la Magie de Gaia contrôler les paroles de la Muse. Elle fait ça dans l'unique but de provoquer. Nathan me regarde en souriant et se lève pour prendre la parole.

Nathan : Personne car Clarke nous protège et nous protégeons Clarke.

Clio : Correct, félicitation Prince.

La Magie de Gaia disparaît et la Muse lance un regard reconnaissant à Nathan.

Clio : Merci de m'avoir libéré Prince, je vais vous conduire à ma sœur pour votre prochaine épreuve.

On suit la Muse après avoir félicité Nathan sur ces connaissances et Lexa semble s'intéresser à Camelot. Nathan se met donc à lui raconter tout ce qu'il sait et on arrive enfin devant une nouvelle Muse.

Euterpe : Je suis Euterpe Muse de la Musique si vous voulez passer il faudra me vaincre. Choisissez votre Champion Princesse. Si vous échouez il vous faudra entendre 30 jours pour recommencer cette épreuve.

Clarke : Je choisis le Roi Bryan pour cette épreuve.

Euterpe : Je vais jouer une mélodie et toi la tienne, la plus belle remporte l'épreuve.

Clarke : Qui juge ?

Euterpe : Ma Sœur Clio jugera.

Elle prend une lyre et s'assoit avant de commencer une douce mélodie nous entrainant dans un profond sentiment de bien être, je lutte contre le sommeil qui m'envahit et la musique prend fin.

Clio : Magnifique ma sœur.

C'est vrai que c'était magnifique, Bryan sort sa flute et commence à jouer. Mon cœur est traversé par des élans d'amour en entendant le son et je me colle dans les bras de Lexa pour savourer cet air. Après un moment je sens mon cœur profondément apaisé et Bryan me sourit avant de terminer sa mélodie.

Euterpe : Inutile de juger ma sœur, le Roi l'a emporté aujourd'hui. Ta musique m'a libéré de l'emprise de Gaia je te remercie, ton père a bien fait de t'offrir cet instrument.

Bryan : Merci.

Euterpe : Je vais vous emmener à votre prochaine épreuve.

On arrive rapidement quand ce qui semble un théâtre et une nouvelle Muse se présente à nous.

Thalia : Je suis Thalia la Muse de la comédie, transportez moi par votre interprétation si vous voulez passer. Choisissez votre champion Princesse ?

Clarke : Je choisis le Prince Jasper.

Thalia : Faites moi pleurer Prince, si vous échouez il vous faudra attendre 30 jours pour recommencer cette épreuve.

Jasper monte sur la scène et réfléchit un moment avant de s'agenouiller devant la Muse et prendre la parole.

Jasper : Nos rêves sont l'arc en ciel de notre vie, sans rêve notre vie serait en noir et blanc, je voudrais tant que tu sois l'arc en ciel de mes rêves, je voudrai colorier tes nuits, faire briller de mille couleurs tes journées et faire de notre vie un rêve sans fin, s'enlacer dans un tourbillon de couleurs où nos corps en feraient plus qu'un et où les larmes de notre joie, de nos plaisirs partagés, viendront donner l'éclat à notre amour.

Et bien mince alors, c'est magnifique et la Muse pleure à chaudes larmes. Jasper se relève tout fier de lui et nous rejoint un peu gêné tout de même.

Monty : Je dois en parler à Maya ? (Souris)

Jasper : Idiot, c'est le texte que je lui ai écrit pour lui demander de m'épouser. Enfin je compte lui demander mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment.

Clarke : Quand nous rentrerons je t'aiderai à organiser tout ça. C'est un texte magnifique Jasper, si elle ne dit pas oui moi je t'épouse à sa place.

Lexa : Et je suis là je te signale.

(Rires)

Thalia : Merci Prince vos mots plein de douceur m'ont libéré de l'emprise de Gaia je vous conduis à votre prochaine épreuve.

On marche un moment quand on arrive sous un dôme remplit d'étoiles.

Uranie : Je suis la Musse de L'astrologie et L'astronomie Uranie, choisissez deux champions pour m'affronter Princesse.

Clarke : La Commandante Lexa et la Princesse Raven.

Uranie : Commandante vous commencez, répondez à mes questions sur les étoiles. Si vous vous trompez trente jours devront passer avant de pouvoir tenter l'épreuve.

Lexa : Je suis prête.

Uranie : Combien a-t-il de constellations dans votre ciel ?

Lexa : 88.

Uranie : Correct, qu'elle est l'étoile plus brillante de votre ciel ?

Lexa : Sirius

Uranie : Correct, nommes un nom d'étoile de la constellation du Lion.

Lexa : Regulus.

Cela dure longtemps, j'espère que le temps chez nous ne file pas trop vite.

Uranie : Correct, cites-moi le nom de la constellation où se trouve le chariot.

Lexa : La grande ours.

Uranie : Correct, dernière question le mon de la constellation préféré de tes compagnons.

Lexa : L'aigle pour Raven, Le chien pour Octavia, La grande ours pour Lincoln, Le corbeau pour Jasper, le cheval pour Monty, Andromède pour Harper, Le Lion pour Nathan, La Lyre pour Bryan et enfin le Cygne pour Clarke. Quand à moi c'est celle de Pégase au cas où vous vous demanderez.

(Rires)

Uranie : Correct, je suis impressionnée je pensais te piéger avec cette question.

Lexa : la Princesse Clarke me connaît bien et sait que je connais beaucoup de choses sur les étoiles et que je m'intéresse à nos amis.

Uranie : Je constate cela, à vous Princesse Raven.

Raven : Je suis prête.

Uranie : Combien y a-t-il de signes du zodiaque ?

Raven : 13 même si on n'en compte que 12

Uranie : Correct, tout le monde se trompe normalement.

Raven : Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

(Rires)

Uranie : Le nom du premier signe du Zodiaque ?

Raven : Bélier.

Uranie : Correct, si je suis né le 28 juin de quel signe je suis ?

Raven : Cancer

Uranie : Correct, le nom du treizième signe ?

Raven : Serpentaire.

Encore une fois les questions durent longtemps, je vois la fatigue sur les visages de nos amis s'installer, depuis combien de temps nous sommes là ?

Uranie : Correct, à quelle date faut il être né pour faire partie de ce signe ?

Raven : Entre le 30 novembre et le 17 Décembre.

Uranie : Correct, dernière question. Cite moi les caractéristique du signe de la Princesse Octavia

Raven : La Princesse Octavia est Lion, elle est Loyale, courageuse, orgueilleuse, lumineuse et travailleuse.

Uranie : Correct.

Octavia : Et je ne suis pas orgueilleuse.

Raven : Toi non mais ton signe oui. (Sourire)

Uranie : Merci de m'avoir libérée, je dois dire qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas si bien répondu à mes questions. Je vous emmène à votre prochaine épreuve.

On marche un moment et une nouvelle Muse nous fait face sourire aux lèvres.

Melpomène : Je suis Melpomène la Muse du Dessin. Choisissez votre champion Princesse.

Evidement tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je n'ai pas dessiné depuis longtemps mais je me dévoue pour cette épreuve.

Clarke : C'est moi qui vous affronterai.

Melpomène : Trente jours seront nécessaires pour tenter cette épreuve si vous échouez, vous devez dessiner un moment marquant dans votre vie. Mes sœurs jugeront notre travail.

Clarke : Je suis prête.

Je m'installe devant mon chevalet et mes amis s'assoient pour discuter entre eux, les heures défilent et finalement il est temps de montrer notre tableau. La Muse a montré Apollon lui remettant un sceptre, le tableau est criant de réalisme.

Thalia : Tu as décidément beaucoup de talent ma sœur, à vous Princesse, dévoilez votre tableau.

J'ai dessiné notre rencontre avec Lexa, Elle tient donc une lance terrassant le loup pour nous protéger Kane et moi de son attaque. On peut voir toute l'admiration que j'avais déjà à cette époque pour elle et toute la force et la bravoure de Lexa. Lexa qui me regarde bouleversée par mon tableau, tout comme mes amis qui ne parlent pas.

Melpomène : Princesse vous avez un don rare, vous m'avez libéré grâce à ce somptueux dessein. Je vous remercie, mes sœurs je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour déclarer la Princesse gagnante.

Elle acquiesce et je souffle de soulagement, Lexa me prend dans ces bras et je pose mon front contre son épaule.

Lexa : Merci d'avoir changé ma vie à partir de ce moment. (Embrasse)

Clarke : Merci d'être toujours là.

Lexa : Toujours ma Princesse.

Melpomène : Je vous conduis à votre prochaine épreuve.

J'ignore le temps qu'on a passé ici mais je suis fatiguée, on finit par arriver devant une nouvelle Muse.

Calliope : Je suis la Muse de la poésie, choisissez votre champion Princesse.

Clarke : Le Prince Monty sera notre champion pour cette épreuve.

Calliope : N'oubliez pas que si vous échouez à me toucher avec votre poème trente jours seront nécessaire pour tenter l'épreuve. Je vous laisse vous préparer Prince.

Monty : Je suis prêt.

Calliope : Je vous écoute.

Monty : Je veux t'aimer, t'embrasser, te faire frissonner  
Dans mes bras te garder, te serrer, m'abandonner  
Tout mon amour te le donner et ne jamais te quitter  
Te faire rêver et être ton homme pour l'éternité  
Que jamais tu ne cesse de m'aimer !  
Je repense sans cesse à tes douce lèvres  
Tout ce qui fait mon rêve c'est toi.

Monty n'a pas lâché des yeux Harper en citant ce poème et je souris en voyant mon amie pleurer à chaudes larmes face à cette déclaration tout en douceur.

Calliope : Merci Prince vos mots m'ont libéré, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel homme près de vous Princesse Harper.

Harper : En effet.

Calliope : Je vais vous conduire à la prochaine épreuve.

Harper ne lâche plus la main de Monty qui est rouge comme une tomate, on se retient de l'embêter et on arrive devant une nouvelle Muse.

Terpsichore : Je suis Terpsichore la muse de la dance, choisissez votre champion Princesse.

Clarke : La Princesse Harper.

Terpsichore : La dance c'est les sentiments transmis par le corps. Faites en sorte d'être convaincante car trente jours seront nécessaires pour tenter à nouveau cette épreuve.

Harper : Je suis prête.

Des Dryades arrivent et une douce mélodie commence, tous se mettent à danser un ballet magnifique suivis sans mal par Harper qui ne lâche pas Monty des yeux. Ses mouvement sont gracieux elle vole tel un cygne, on dirait qu'elle a dansé cette musique toute sa vie. La musique prend fin et les Dryades s'inclinent devant Harper avant de disparaître. La Muse se lève et applaudit très vite suivie par nous tous. Harper pique un fard et fond dans les bras de Monty pour se cacher.

Terpsichore : Splendide, votre dance m'a libéré. Je vous remercie Princesse, suivez moi je vais vous emmener à votre prochaine épreuve.

Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et on avance tranquillement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas dormis. Et à mon avis ça doit être le cas, les Royaumes magiques et le temps c'est une grande histoire. Une Muse nous fait face et s'avance vers nous.

Polymnie : Je suis Polymnie la Muse des Arts du combats, choisissez votre Champion Princesse.

Clarke : la Princesse Octavia.

Polymnie : N'oubliez pas que si vous échouez trente jours seront nécessaires pour tenter à nouveau cette épreuve. Une Guerrière accomplie doit pouvoir se battre avec n'importe quelle arme. Aussi vous devez vaincre un adversaire au Tir à l'arc, à la lance, l'épée, au bâton, mains nues et au lancer de dagues.

Octavia : Je suis prête.

Polymnie : Si vous perdez votre arme vous perdez. Le but est de désarmer, pas de blesser. On commence par le tir à l'arc, évidement là c'est à celui qui mettra au plus près de la cible qui l'emportera.

La cible et vraiment loin et Octavia et son adversaire une jeune Amazone à en croire sa tenue se concentre. Elle décoche leur flèche et Octavia l'emporte touchant en plein centre. Lincoln croit exploser de fierté et je me retiens de rire sachant que c'est lui qui lui apprend à tirer.

Sky : Princesse cela fait 15 jours et pas de nouvelle.

Clarke : Le temps nous joue encore des tours, nous allons bien, nous avons presque réveillé toutes les Muses, passe un message aux autres.

Sky : Je vais essayer.

Clarke : Contacte Merlin il les rassurera.

Sky : Très bien Princesse, je t'attends en bas de la montagne.

Clarke : Rentres près de Jason plutôt il doit s'inquiéter et tu pourras lui dire que nous allons bien.

Sky : Très bien Princesse je rentre.

Je souffle, 15 jours, Jason et nos amis doivent s'inquiéter. Lexa semble aussi contrariée de la situation mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire contre, aussi on se concentre sur le combat d'Octavia. Pendant que je parlais avec Sky elle a désarmé ses adversaires au bâton, à la lance et à mains nues. Elle combat à l'épée et après avoir fait un pas sur le coté de façon très rapide positionne sa lame sur la gorge de son adversaire qui lâche son épée. Lincoln la regarde avec fierté et amour, et nous tendrement, le lancer de dague se passe aussi très bien et naturellement la Muse applaudit.

Polymnie : Quelle guerrière magnifique, vous m'avez libéré merci Princesse. Suivez moi je vais vous mener à notre dernière sœur.

Clarke : Cela fait 15 jours que nous sommes là, il est temps d'en finir.

Lincoln : Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis si fatigué.

Raven : On va avoir du sommeil et des repas à rattraper c'est certain.

On rit et on arrive devant la dernière Muse.

Erato : Je suis Erato la muse du Chant et des instruments. Choisissez deux champions Princesse, un qui chante et l'autre qui joue du Piano.

Clarke : le Prince Lincoln et ….

Tout le monde me regarde je souffle et c'est d'une voix pleine d'incertitude que je dis.

Clarke : Et moi.

Erato : N'oubliez pas que trente jours seront nécessaires pour tenter à nouveau cette épreuve si vous échouez, c'est quand vous voulez. Mes sœurs et moi-même jugerons.

Je sens les gouttes de sueurs glisser le long de mon dos pendant que Lincoln se glisse derrière le piano. Chanter pour éveiller les Dieux passe encore mais chanter devant les Muses c'est autre choses quand même.

Lincoln commence à jouer et plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de Lexa je commence à chanter.

Clarke :

Il y'en a qui donneraient tout pour changer d'époque  
Pour gagner le cœur d'une autre ou éviter les chocs  
Y'en a certains qui veulent tout  
Le dessus et les dessous  
Il y'en a qui n'veulent jamais dormir au même endroit  
Qui rêvent de sauver le monde ou d'inventer des lois  
Pour des hommes et des idées  
Pour des femmes et des années  
On rêve tous d'attraper une étoile

Moi, je veux vieillir avec toi  
C'est mon plus beau rêve ici-bas  
Oui, je veux vieillir contre toi  
C'est mon plus grand rêve ici-bas

Il y en a qui rêverait de faire le tour du globe  
De parler dans l'hémicycle ou de porter la robe  
Y'en a certains qui n'veulent rien  
D'autres qu'un joli matin  
On a tous un rêve qui nous porte

Moi, je veux vieillir avec toi  
C'est mon plus beau rêve ici-bas  
Oui, je veux vieillir contre toi  
C'est mon plus grand rêve ici-bas

Oui, je veux vieillir avec toi  
Comme un grand arbre aux mille bras  
Oui, je veux vieillir avec toi  
Je te porterai loin là-bas  
Oui, je veux vieillir contre toi  
Là où la vie n'en fini pas

Lexa laisse glisser une larme et les Muses ainsi que mes compagnons applaudissent.

Erato : Votre amour est beau, merci de m'avoir libérée Princesse.

Lexa me serre dans ses bras, mes mains tremblent et elle les emprisonne dans les siennes en me regardant en souriant.

Lexa : Tu as une voix magnifique, et moi aussi tout ce que je veux c'est vieillir avec toi. Merci pour cette belle chanson mon amour. Et Lincoln bravo pour ton accompagnement c'était magnifique.

Lincoln : C'est surtout la voix de Clarke qui est magnifique, je n'ai fait que l'accompagner.

Erato : Nous allons vous mener à notre Maitre, à nous tous, nous allons pouvoir l'éveiller.

On suit donc les Muses jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais d'Apollon et arriver près de lui les Muses lèvent les mains. Je me saisis de mon arc et je commence à chanter. Je décoche ma flèche et le Dieu ouvre enfin les yeux. On s'agenouille et Apollon me regarde tendrement.

Apollon : Merci Princesse et vous Héros. Mes chères Muses je suis heureux de vous retrouver, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir. Mais d'abord (Claque des doits) mangez, le temps s'est arrêté, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous reviendrez au bout de 16 jours d'absence.

Une table apparaît et des mets succulents apparaissent devant nous. Le Dieu s'installe et on le rejoint mourant tous de faim, après le repas on reprend la discussion.

Apollon : Tout d'abord Prince Lincoln sachez que votre Royaume est sous ma Protection dorénavant.

Lincoln : Merci Seigneur

Apollon : Pike et son armée y sont mais j'ai pu chasser une partie de son armée hors de ton Royaume et vos amis ont installé la barrière ultime et contient la menace pour le moment.

Clarke : Nous devons partir au plus vite.

Apollon : Comme je te l'ai dit Princesse j'ai arrêté le temps, écoutes moi c'est important.

Clarke : Oui Seigneur.

Apollon : La Déesse Athéna se trouve au Royaume des Prince Monty et Jasper. Elle est retenue au fond d'une grotte enchainée magiquement sans espoir de libération. Le Dieu Poséidon est au Royaume de la Princesse Luna, il est retenu sous l'océan dans son palais. Le Dieu Hadès est au Royaume du Roi Wells, il est perdu dans le Tartare. La Déesse Hestia est au royaume du Roi Roan au sommet d'une montagne prisonnière dans les neiges éternelles, endormie pour l'éternité. Quand à Zeus mon Père il est sur le mont Olympe avec sa femme, enfermé dans son propre palais.

Clarke : Ils nous restent beaucoup de travail, par qui doit-on commencer ?

Apollon : Allez éveiller Athéna ces qualités de stratège militaire nous sont indispensables pour la suite.

Clarke : Très bien Seigneur.

Apollon : Et maintenant pour te remercier de m'avoir éveillé je t'offre le don de la lumière, tu ne seras plus limitée quand tu lanceras tes rayons sur tes ennemis dorénavant. Commandante Lexa et vous jeunes Demi-Dieux recevez ma bénédictions, si un jour vous êtes en difficulté dites mon nom et j'apparaîtrai pour vous aider. Prince Jasper j'aimerai vous offrir le don de voir l'avenir, mais sache que c'est un don et une malédiction et l'avenir change constamment mais cela vous permettra d'agir avant nos ennemis. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, la dernière personne à qui j'ai offert ce don n'a pas très bien supporté la chose.

Lexa : Et si vous partagiez ce don, je veux dire comme ça il serait moins lourd à porter.

Apollon : Très bonne idée, alors je vais partager avec l'Enchantrice Maya, le Prince Jasper, le Lieutenant Aden et vous Princesse ?

Clarke : Très bien merci Seigneur.

Apollon claque des doigts, une lumière rentre dans mon cœur et me réchauffe agréablement.

Apollon : Je vous laisse, des que vous sortirez de mon palais vous serez transportés au château du Prince Lincoln où la bataille a commencé. Bonne chance jeunes Héros !

On court pour sortir de Palais et on apparaît en plein dans la salle du trône faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le reste de nos compagnons sont là ainsi que la Reine Indra et Persée.

Indra : Bon Retour Princesse, L'armée attaque depuis deux jours mais nous arrivons à les contenir.

Roan : Pike a été vu dans la forêt mais nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher, il installe surement un pentacle noir.

Wells : La Barrière et en place.

Merlin : Le peuple est majoritairement à l'abri mais nous n'avons pas pu atteindre certains villages.

Bellamy : Persée et moi on voulait y aller avec une partie de la Garde Noire pour les aider.

Clarke : Où est Jason ?

Indra : A l' abri avec Sam dans la chambre des Enchanteurs, il ne craint rien le Major Liam est avec lui ainsi que le Grand Enchanteur de mon Royaume.

Clarke : Bien, Bellamy tu as eu une bonne idée mais Persée et la Garde Noire doivent garder le château. Anya combien de soldats avons-nous à notre disposition ?

Anya : Environ 3000.

Clarke : Bien, Persée, la Garde Noire reste autour du château personne ne passe.

Persée : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Monty tu vas rejoindre Tara et Jackson et monter une infirmerie devant le château, Octavia et Lincoln vous le protégez. Bryan, Nathan, Luna et Roan vous rejoignez la cavalerie pour les prendre à revers. Anya, Aden, Jasper, Harper et Lexa vous prenez les soldats et vous faites face à l'armée ennemie. Raven, John, Bellamy, Wells et moi on va trouver Pike et secourir les villages éloignés. Majesté je vous laisse rejoindre qui vous désirez.

Indra : Je protégerai le château avec le General Persée et mes Généraux, la majorité de mon peuple et ici.

Clarke : Majesté prenez ceci, (Tend un bracelet) il vous protégera.

Indra : Merci Princesse j'accepte.

Je regarde Roan et sans un mot il tend son poignet aussi. Je souris et lui attache, je regarde Lexa mais dans ces yeux je vois que c'est peine perdue. Je regarde Bellamy et il me tend son poignet aussi.

Clarke : Lieutenant Gina tendez votre poignet, vous nous accompagnerez avec la Garde.

Gina : Mais Princesse, ma vie ne mérite pas que vous gâchiez votre énergie.

Bellamy : Je t'interdis de dire ça Gina.

Silence dans la salle, Bellamy tourne la tête gêné et Gina me tend son poignet sans discuter mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Octavia : Mon frère est un idiot.

On éclate de rire et on sort de du palais, j'aurai aimé parler à Jason mais je sais qu'il est sécurité.

Drake : Je veille sur le Prince ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui et concentrez vous sur votre combat.

Clarke : Merci Drake.

Lexa : Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, surtout avec tous les bracelets que tu as donné sans compter toute la Magie que tu as utilisé pour éveiller le Dieu Apollon.

Clark : Justement le Dieu m'a rechargé, sois prudente aussi.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Princesse. (Embrasse)

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Commandante.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :** L'amour n'attend pas

Je me sépare de Lexa une fois dehors et on grimpe sur nos chevaux pour atteindre les villages les plus éloignés.

Bellamy : D'après ce que m'a dit la Reine Indra nous devrions atteindre le premier village d'ici deux heures.

Raven : Une patrouille arrive droit devant nous.

Gina : Soldats en formation de combat.

Wells : C'est partit, quand tu veux Princesse.

Ma garde se déploie devant nous et on avance. Une Cinquantaine de Soldats nous fait face, Raven, Wells et Bellamy lèvent les mains pendant que ma Garde attaque. Je n'utilise pas la Magie voulant préserver mon énergie et tire mon épée, John m'imite et très vite le combat est terminé.

John : Nous perdons du temps, je vais nous transporter à la limite du village j'y suis déjà allé.

Clarke : Très bien, mais garde de l'énergie. J'ai besoin de toi pour évacuer un maximum de personnes, et je dois économiser ma Magie.

Raven : D'autres soldats arrivent, c'est maintenant ou jamais John.

John : (Claque des doigts) Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse.

Bellamy : Le village est juste là, dépêchons nous je vois pas mal de flammes.

On lâche nos chevaux et cinq minutes plus tard on arrive au village, qu'importe l'endroit que je regarde je ne vois que destruction et souffrance, c'est à ce moment qu'un élan de rage me traverse. Ce sont des monstres, on cherche des survivants quand des soldats arrivent, Gina va pour les intercepter mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger et m'avance devant eux le visage dur.

Clarke : C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Soldats : (Rires) Pourquoi ? Cela est trop dur à voir pour votre cœur de Princesse ?

Clarke : (Lève les mains) Vous allez le regrettez croyez moi, où est Pike ?

Soldat : (Un peux effrayer) Il….

Clarke : Je vous répète une dernière fois la question où est Pike ?

Soldat : Il est dans le village le plus éloigné il alimente le pentacle avec les prisonniers.

Clarke : Je fais le choix de vous laisser en vie bien que vous ne le méritez pas alors lâchez vos armes et rendez vous.

Soldat : Il va falloir nous y obliger Princesse.

Clarke : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et faisant appelle à mon nouveau pouvoir offert par Apollon je déchaine ma Magie contre eux. Mes amis et ma Garde n'ont pas bougé et je baisse les mains. Les soldats ennemis sont tous hors combat mais en vie, Raven les enfermes dans des cages et on remonte sur nos chevaux.

Raven : Je t'admire tu sais, je les aurai tué moi.

Clarke : Je refuse de devenir comme eux, même si je t'avoue avoir eu du mal à retenir ma Magie.

Bellamy : Ce sont tous des monstres dans cette armée, ils ne méritent pas ta pitié.

John : Au contraire je pense que c'est eux qui la méritent le plus, ils devront vivre avec le poids de leurs péchés le reste de leur vie. Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit mieux que la mort, crois-moi, ils regretteront leur actions.

Wels : Je suis aussi partagé que vous mes amis, mais ne nous laissons pas aveuglés par la colère.

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, la colère nous fait perdre facilement la raison.

Raven : Nous arrivons à un autre village, il semble y avoir des survivants.

On se dépêche de rejoindre le centre du village et effectivement des survivants tentent de s'organiser pour soigner les blessés et secourir ceux qui en ont besoin. Je déploie la Garde pour les aider et m'avance avec Bellamy vers une petite fille assise au bord d'un puits les yeux rougis d'avoir pleurer.

Clarke : Bonjour je m'appelle Clarke et lui c'est Bellamy et toi ?

Clara : Clara, Princesse.

Clarke : Tu es blessée ?

Clara : Non Princesse, je dois aller chercher mon frère il a été emmené par les soldats.

Bellamy : Tu sais où ils sont partis ?

Clara : Dans la forêt, je dois le retrouver ma mère (larmes) m'a dit de veiller sur lui.

Clarke : Comment il s'appelle ton frère ?

Clara : Maxime, il n'a que cinq ans. Ils ont emmené plein d'autres personnes de mon village, on n'a rien pu faire.

Bellamy : On va aller les chercher, tu vas rester là, à l'abri.

Clara : Mais….

Clarke : Bellamy prends la sur ton cheval, John transporte les blessés à l'infirmerie. Raven éteins l'incendie stp, Lieutenant nous partons.

Tous font ce que je dis et on prend la route de la forêt, la petite Clara dans les bras de Bellamy qui tente de la rassurer comme il peut. On finit par arriver à une clairière et je sens la Magie noire avant même de la voir à l'œuvre.

Clarke : Lieutenant déployez les Magiciens autour de nous, Raven et John couvrez moi. Bellamy tu restes avec la petite, Clara je vais chercher ton frère. Wells protèges les stp.

Wells : Je ne bouge pas de là, pas d'imprudence.

Je lève les mains et mon halo divin m'entoure, John et Raven sont dans le même état que moi et on avance vers le pentacle. Beaucoup de Sorciers noirs sont à l'œuvre et je repère Pike au centre sacrifiant hommes, femmes et enfant dans un rire démoniaque. J'explose de colère et trois sorciers noirs s'écroulent sous mes assauts, ma Garde fait elle aussi des dégâts pendant que John se téléporte au plus près de l'ennemi pour sauver les innocents.

Clarke : Raven, utilises ton imagination pour les empêcher de fuir, cette fois Pike ne m'échappera pas.

Des chaines magiques apparaissent autour des chevilles des Sorciers et de Pike qui rit de plus belle.

Pike : Je suis plus fort que de vulgaires chaines magiques, Gaia a augmenté mon pouvoir.

Clarke : Et ce pouvoir est entrain de te faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il te restait. Lâche cet enfant, tu as perdu il n'y a aucun moyen que tu t'en sortes.

Pike : C'est toi qui as perdu Princesse. (Claque des doigts)

Sentant venir le coup ma barrière se lève et le sort noir est arrêté, Raven invoque le Vent et les Sorciers restant debout sont balayés comme de vulgaires feuilles.

Pike : (Jette l'enfant dans mes bras) Choisir la vie de cet enfant ou me laisser partir.

Je regarde le jeune garçon dans mes bras il lui faut des soins de toute urgence, Raven est épuisée et John aussi. Quand à Bellamy et Wells ils protègent les prisonniers.

Clarke : Lieutenant dites aux Magiciens de protéger les prisonniers. Pike qu'as-tu fait à cet enfant, parles et je te laisse partir. Refuses et peut être qu'il mourra mais tu le suivras de près.

Pike : (Rire) Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Princesse, mais ma Maitresse a encore besoin de moi, j'ai emprisonné son cœur dans un sort noir, on dit que tu es une Magicienne aussi grande que Merlin maintenant. Prouve le en essayant de le sauver, maintenant laisses moi partir.

Clarke : Raven libères le, Pike la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront l'un de nous mourra.

Pike : Et ça sera toi Princesse !

(Halo noir)

Lieutenant avec ma Garde vous allez fouiller tous les villages pour apporter votre aide. Raven, John, Wells, Bellamy il nous faut détruire le pentacle vous avez encore assez de forces ?

Bellamy : Oui.

Raven : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai plein de stocks

John : Je suis là.

Wells : Toujours avec toi Princesse.

Je dépose l'enfant au pied de Clara qui lui saute au cou en pleurant. Pike a encore fait deux orphelins, je ferme les yeux pour chasser ma colère et je me dirige vers le pentacle. Mes amis se positionnent autour et la voix de Gaia retentit une nouvelle fois. Pourtant je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et me concentrant sur l'amour de mes amis et je la chasse de mon esprit avant qu'elle n'est pu ouvrit la bouche.

Clarke : Inutile de revenir me parler dorénavant, je suis plus forte que vous.

Gaia : On verra Princesse. (Voix très faible)

Je souffle et laisse une nouvelle fois éclater toute ma Magie, mes amis m'aident au mieux et au bout de dix minutes on arrive à détruire le Pentacle. Je sens ma Magie réagir violement et me concentre pour savoir lequel de mes amis est en danger.

Clarke : John emmènes le garçon à Monty et les autres prisonniers. Bellamy, Wells, Raven on doit aller voir Roan il est en danger.

Bellamy : On te suit.

John : Je fais quoi après ?

Clarke : Rejoins Gina et ma Garde, aides les. (Claque des doigts)

On se retrouve au milieu du champ de bataille, je repère Roan qui est encerclé se battant avec le Seigneur Wolf mais aussi avec un Griffon monstrueux grâce à l'invocation de son armure. Je lève les mains et envois des rayons de lumière pour nous dégager un passage jusqu'à lui. Une fois près de lui, Bellamy et Raven le soutienne pendant que moi je m'occupe des soldats avec le Seigneur Wolf. J'ai renvoyé le Griffon en le remerciant, mine de rien cela pompe de l'énergie à Roan d'invoquer une créature légendaire.

Wolf : Bonjour Maitre, cela fait bien longtemps.

Clarke : Oui, nous avons tous beaucoup de travail.

Wolf : Les bracelets du serment vous coutent énormément d'énergie.

Clarke : Mais ils protègent mes amis et famille et ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer pour cela.

Wolf : Maitre Roan m'a invoqué, il a été séparé des autres il y a un moment.

Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas la bataille est finit, j'envoi de l'aide à Lexa et Pike est partit. Le pentacle est détruit retournez protéger la barrière de votre Royaume Seigneur.

Wolf : Oui Maitre.

Il s'incline et disparait, mon bracelet s'illumine et Atalante apparaît.

Atalante : Pas trop tôt pour que tu m'appelles, qui attaque-t-on ?

Clarke : (Rire) Conduit les héros vers Lexa stp.

Raven : Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Devant les yeux de mes amis mon bracelet explose et tout les héros apparaissent devant moi en s'inclinant légèrement. Même le Dieu Hercule est là, et surprise Xena aussi. Cela fera plaisir à Lexa à moins que ça la déconcentre ? Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage imaginant la tête de Lexa quand elle la verra.

Clarke : Partez, vous êtes sous les ordres du Commandant Lexa.

Mon cœur me fait souffrir et je m'assois par terre pour reprendre mon souffle. Bellamy, Wells, Roan et Raven s'assoient avec moi et admirent les Héros du temps passé combattre.

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous avons été séparés de Roan, Luna le cherche désespérément dans la marée de soldats nous faisant face.

Lexa : Il ira bien, Clarke veille sur lui grâce au bracelet.

Luna : Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment.

Lexa : Concentres toi, notre combat n'est pas terminé Luna.

Aden, Harper, Jasper et Anya à mes cotés on avance quand mon père apparaît à mes côtés souriant comme si on était le matin de noël.

Achille : Ta fiancée est vraiment une grande Magicienne, tournes la tête et admire ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Suivant les conseils de mon père on tourne tous la tête pour voir arriver une armée de tous les plus grands Héros jamais existés. Je manque de m'étouffer quand je reconnais devant la Princesse Guerrière Xena et Anya aussi.

Achille : C'est toi qui a le Commandement, ordre de Clarke.

Anya : Par les Dieux je suis vraiment jalouse là.

Aden : Père vous êtes là ?

Hercule : Bien sûr, je suis un Dieu mais avant tout je suis un Héros et la Princesse nous a tous convoqué.

Lexa : Il est temps d'en finir, renvoyez moi ces ordures d'où ils viennent.

Xena : Voilà qui est bien parlé Commandante !

Pour éviter de rougir comme une adolescente face au compliment je lance la charge, un véritable tsunami se déverse sur nos ennemis. La bataille qui normalement aurait dû durer des heures se termine rapidement et un à un les Héros s'inclinent devant moi avant de disparaître.

Achille : Ta Princesse est à l'infirmerie avec le reste de vos amis. C'était une grande bataille, je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Hercule : Mon fils tu me rends fier, continus comme ça.

Aden : Merci Père.

Xena : Alors Commandante on ne salut pas votre Héroïne favorite ? (Rire)

Anya : Je vais tuer Clarke ! (Sourire)

Xena : Je ne l'espère pas, il est agréable de combattre à vos côtés. Vous êtes de grands guerriers, de grands Héros.

Lexa : Merci Princesse.

Xena : Ta Princesse me fait penser à Gabrielle, ne perd pas de temps comme moi. L'amour n'attend pas et c'est valable pour vous tous. Je dois vous laisser mais nous nous reverrons j'en suis sûre.

(Disparaît)

Anya : Raven ne va jamais me croire.

Lexa : (Rire) Allons retrouver nos amis.

Je sens Clarke vraiment très faible et je cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Clarke est allongée les yeux fermés.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis juste fatiguée Lexa. Alors cette Princesse guerrière elle est à la hauteur de tes fantasmes ?

Lexa : Ne te moques pas, tu rirais moins si Artémis se mettait à combattre à tes côtés et te félicitait.

Clarke : (Rire) Sans doute, j'ai besoin de récupérer avant de soigner un jeune garçon.

Lexa : Je sais je t'ai entendu parler à Pike, tu as pris la bonne décision en le laissant partir.

Clarke : Tu veux bien me ramener dans la chambre avec toi, j'ai besoin de dormir un moment.

Monty : Il est temps que tu le fasses, elle voulait t'attendre pour dormir. Tu es la pire patiente au monde Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourire) Si l'état de Maxime s'aggrave vient me chercher, je compte sur toi ?

Monty : Bien sûr, reposes-toi.

Je prends Clarke dans mes bras et elle cale sa tête contre mon cou m'arrachant un frisson. Elle sourit face à ma réaction et ferme les yeux en me chuchotant.

Clarke : J'aime bien la phrase l'amour n'attend pas.

Lexa : Moi aussi ma Princesse, moi aussi.

Elle s'endort avant même d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre, Jason vient à notre rencontre accompagné du Major et Sam.

Jason : Est-ce que Maman va bien ?

Lexa : Elle en a juste fait trop comme d'habitude, il lui faut juste du repos.

Jason : C'est vrai qu'elle a invoqué toute une armée de héros ?

Sam : Le Seigneur Ulysse nous a raconté pendant que nous étions dans la chambre. Il a dit que la Princesse était une très grande Magicienne et qu'il était honoré de la servir comme de combattre avec vous.

Lexa : L'honneur est partagé… (Pose Clarke sur le lit)

Jason : Je vais rester avec Maman, la Reine Indra te cherche.

Lexa : Très bien, Major veillez à ce que personne ne rentre ici la Princesse a vraiment besoin de repos.

Liam : Oui Commandante, je veille sûr le sommeil de la Princesse, ne vous en faites pas.

Lexa : Sam, va aux cuisines et prends quelque chose pour votre repas.

Sam : Oui Commandante, je reviens Prince.

Jason : A plus tard.

Jason se glisse dans le lit près de Clarke et je les embrasse tout les deux avant de sortir de la chambre. Je marche jusqu'à la salle du trône où Lincoln et Indra m'attendent.

Lincoln : Comment va Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle se repose, vous vouliez me voir votre Majesté ?

Indra : Appelles moi Indra, tu as sauvé mon Royaume aujourd'hui. Je serai fière de t'appeler mon amie, je voulais te voir pour te remercier d'abord et ensuite pour vous inviter à rester un peu dans le Royaume avant de partir.

Lincoln : Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Lexa : Je verrai avec Clarke ce qu'elle en pense mais en attendant nous acceptons et merci pour vos mots.

Indra : Il y a un grand bal organisé pour Noël tous les ans dans mon Royaume, j'ai pensé que ça serait l'occasion pour vous d'y assister et de décompresser un peu.

Lexa : Voilà qui me semble parfait, nous reprendrons donc la quête après les fêtes de fin d'année.

Lincoln : Magnifique, tous nos compagnons ont accepté notre invitation et les autres Rois et Reines arriveront d'ici quelques jours. Mère je vais rejoindre le général Persée pour organiser les défenses et organiser la reconstruction des villages détruits.

Indra : Parfait, dit à ta fiancée que je vous attends à ma table ce soir pour le repas. Il est temps de parler de votre avenir et de vos envies.

Lincoln : Bien Mère, Lexa va te reposer.

Lexa : Tu es aussi fatigué que moi, je te propose de partager la tache, je m'occupe des villages et toi de l'armée ?

Lincoln : Merci Lexa j'accepte.

On se dirige donc vers l'extérieur, je décide de faire un tour par l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune garçon que Clarke a sauvé. Je trouve Bellamy à son chevet avec je suppose sa sœur.

Bellamy : Lexa, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Lexa : J'irai bientôt, tu me présentes ?

Bellamy : (Sourire et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Clara) Clara je te présente La Commandante Lexa, Lexa je te présente Clara qui est la grande sœur de Maxime.

Clara : (Intimidé) Est-ce que la Princesse Clarke va bien ?

Lexa : Oui elle dort, dès qu'elle ira mieux on s'occupera de ton frère.

Clara : (Larmes) Je ne sais pas où on va aller après, nous n'avons plus de famille.

Lexa : On va trouver une solution, les gens de ton village vont sûrement vouloir vous aider.

Clara : (Peur) Je ne crois pas que je puisse retourner là-bas.

Bellamy : Voudrais tu venir dans mon Royaume ?

Je regarde Bellamy avec de grands yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Clara : (Timide) Dans votre palais ?

Bellamy : Oui, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Saches juste que si tu le désires, tu as un endroit où aller avec ton frère quand il sera guéri.

La petite se jette au cou de Bellamy en pleurant et je décide de les laisser, Clarke ne va pas le croire. Après plus de deux heures à tout organiser je rejoins enfin la chambre. Sam veille sur Clarke et Jason qui sont profondément endormis.

Lexa : Tu peux aller te reposer Sam, je prends la suite.

Sam : Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Lexa : Toi aussi, dis au Major de se retirer aussi.

Sam : Bien Commandante.

Je me déshabille et me glisse dans les draps, Jason se colle contre moi et je m'endors, épuisée par cette journée.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille, la douleur dans mon cœur est constante maintenant et je souffle d'agacement. Je tourne la tête et je m'aperçois que je suis seule dans le lit, tournant la tête vers le ciel je comprends pourquoi. Il n'est pas loin de midi, j'ai bien dormis et pourtant je suis encore épuisée. Je me décide à me lever, après un rapide tour à la salle de bain j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et découvre Monty et Jasper tout sourire.

Jasper : Bonjour, content de voir que tu es réveillée la marmotte.

Monty : Et moi content de voir que tu m'as enfin écouté.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Jasper : Et bien oui, on voudrait tous les deux demander en mariage nos compagnes mais on manque d'idées.

Monty : Et surtout nous manquons de temps, mais vu que nous restons ici jusqu'à Noël.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Jasper : C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, la Reine nous a invité à rester pour les fêtes. Tous les Royaumes sont invités et nous avions tous besoin de repos.

Clarke : En effet c'est une bonne idée, donc si j'ai bien compris vous voulez que je vous aide dans vos demandes ?

Monty : Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Jasper : Tu acceptes ?

Clarke : Bien sur que j'accepte, j'ai déjà des idées pour vous deux.

Monty : Magnifique, tu nous tiens au courant ?

Jasper : Merci Clarke.

Mes amis sortent et la voix de Lexa résonne dans ma tête.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, désolée de ne pas être là. Je suis dans un des villages détruits j'aide Raven et les Magiciens à reconstruire. Je serai rentrée ce soir, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui, ça va. Je vais être occupée toute l'après-midi pour guérir Maxime de toute façon, à ce soir.

Lexa : Ne forces pas trop, je sens que toute ta Magie n'est pas revenue.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, à ce soir mon amour.

Lexa : A ce soir mon cœur.

Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie ou je trouve Bellamy au chevet de Maxime avec Clara. La petite me serre dans ses bras et Bellamy se lève pour en faire de même.

Bellamy : Dis mois si je peux t'aider ?

Clarke : Ca ira, pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Clara visiter le château ? Je vous ferai avertie des que j'aurai finit.

Bellamy : Viens ma grande laissons la Princesse travailler.

Ils partent main dans la main et cette image m'arrache un sourire, Bellamy sera un bon père.

Lexa : Il a proposé à Clara et Maxime de les accueillir dans son palais.

Clarke : Cela ne m'étonne pas, ça lui fera un entrainement pour quand Gina et lui seront parents.

Lexa : (Amusé) Tu as l'air sûr de ce que tu avances.

Clarke : Assez oui, il faut juste que ce nigaud ouvre les yeux sur ses sentiments. Dommage que je doive perdre Gina c'est un bon Lieutenant.

Lexa : En effet, je te laisse te concentrer.

Au bout de deux heures Merlin rentre dans l'infirmerie me proposant son aide que j'accepte avec joie.

Merlin : Tu devrais t'économiser, je peux m'occuper du sort.

Clarke : Très bien, je suis là si tu as besoin.

Merlin : Tu as déjà tout préparé, il n'y a besoin que de ma puissance pour le sort.

Deux heures plus tard c'est un jeune garçon éveillé qui accueille sa grande sœur et Bellamy.

Bellamy : Merci, ces enfants comptent beaucoup pour moi. Je ne serai dire pourquoi je me suis attaché à eux.

Clarke : Tu sais que Jason est orphelin aussi, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pu sauver son père. Pourtant malgré l'horreur de la situation du départ maintenant il est heureux du moins j'aime à le penser. Ce que tu as offert à ces enfants c'est plus qu'ils n'espéraient, il pensait être seul au monde et tu leur as prouvé le contraire.

Bellamy : Alors tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

Clarke : J'en suis sûre, maintenant je dois te laisser je dois aller renvoyer un de mes Lieutenant de ma Garde.

Bellamy : Ha bon qui ?

Clarke : Gina.

Bellamy : Elle est pourtant loyale, compétente et dirige très bien. De plus elle est intelligente et excellent stratège, pourquoi la renvoyer ?

Clarke : Pour t'ouvrir les yeux crétin.

Bellamy : (Sourire) Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose que moi. De plus je viens d'adopter deux enfants, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur parti en ce moment.

Clarke : Tu es un idiot, suis moi. Les enfants soyez sages avec Tara on revient.

Maxime : D'accord Princesse.

Je marche d'un bon pas vers le quartier des soldats, Bellamy sur mes talons.

Clarke : J'espère que tu as ta bague ?

Bellamy : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Clarke : Je suis la fille de l'amour, je sens ce genre de chose. Rassures toi elle ressent la même chose que toi et n'attend qu'un geste de toi.

Bellamy : Devant toute la Garde ?

Clarke : Aurais tu peur Majesté ?

Bellamy : (Boude) Pas du tout, je vais te le prouver.

Je ris et repérant Gina on se dirige vers elle. Elle s'incline à notre arrivée et je prends la parole, donnant un peu de temps comme ça à Bellamy pour se reprendre.

Clarke : Lieutenant Gina je vous libère de mon service, merci pour votre courage et loyauté.

Gina : Je…

Bellamy s'agenouille devant Gina et lui tend une bague sous le regard moqueur des soldats. Je m'écarte un peu pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et chasse les curieux.

Bellamy : Je suis un idiot mais je t'aime, pardonnes moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte. Gina tu es tout ce que je désire et je serai honoré que tu acceptes de m'épouser pour m'aider à régner.

Octavia et Lincoln qui sont arrivés entre temps retiennent un hoquet de surprise et me regarde perdu.

Clarke : Je lui ai un peu forcé la main en virant Gina de ma Garde.

Lincoln : (Rire) Tu me dois une coupe de vin mon amour, je t'avais dit qu'il se déclarerait avant Noël.

Octavia : C'est de la triche sans Clarke il serait encore à lui tourner autour sans rien tenter.

Lincoln : Un pari est un pari. (Sourire)

Clarke : Ecoutez la réponse au lieu de vous chamailler. (Sourire)

Gina : Je croyais que vous ne partagiez pas mes sentiments ?

Bellamy : Comme le dit souvent ma sœur je suis un idiot, me pardonnes-tu ?

Gina : Oui bien sûr et oui je veux t'épouser, je t'aime plus que tout.

Bellamy : (Passe la bague à son doigt et l'embrasse) Je t'aime aussi.

Les soldats explosent de joie et Octavia saute au cou de son frère pour le féliciter. Bellamy tient la main de Gina qui a l'air sur un petit nuage, fatiguée je les laisse à leur bonheur et regagne mes quartiers. Je suis allongée sur le lit quand Jason se glisse près de moi, j'ouvre mes bras et il se faufile contre moi. C'est dans cette position que nous trouve Lexa quand elle rentre dans la chambre. Elle enlève ses chaussures sans un mot et se glisse contre nous en souriant. L'instant est parfait et c'est dans un parfait silence que nous plongeons dans le sommeil, ce sont nos estomacs qui nous réveillent et d'un claquement de doigts je fais apparaître de la nourriture.

Jason : Tu m'apprendras ce sort Maman, il est bien utile quand même.

Clarke : Bien sur mon ange, c'est la Sorcière blanche qui me l'a appris.

Jason : Nylah était super forte pas vrai ?

Clarke : Oui elle l'était.

Jason : Mais pas autant que toi, tous les soldats parlent de vous deux, j'ai les Mamans les plus fortes du monde. (Fier)

(Rire)

On finit de manger en discutant et riant, Jason rejoint Sam dans ces quartiers et je me glisse dans les bras de Lexa. Je lui raconter ma journée et elle la sienne bien qu'étant au courant de la majorité des choses grâce à notre lien.

Lexa : Beaucoup de mariage vont avoir lieu, tu vas être occupée.

Clarke : On dirait oui, je suis heureuse pour eux. Il me tarde que la quête soit finie pour organiser le notre.

Lexa : Moi aussi…. (S'endort)

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bonne nuit guerrière de mon cœur. (Chuchote)

Après une semaine à aider aux différents travaux je décide de m'occupe de la demande de Jasper. Sachant que Maya rêve de voler je me dirige vers le Seigneur Pégase et Raven pour organiser une demande un peu particulière.

Pégase : Princesses, que me vaut votre visite ?

Clarke : Et bien ce soir si vous et vos fils n'avez rien de prévu j'aurai besoin de vous.

Pégase : Bien sur Princesse, nous resterons dans l'enclos.

Clarke : Parfait à ce soir alors, viens Raven il faut tout mettre en place.

Raven : Mon Père m'a accordé le pouvoir de contrôler les Vents toute la nuit.

Clarke : Super, (Claque des doigts)

Jasper : Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe un problème ?

Clarke : Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller te chercher, des chevaux vous attendent avec un pique nique. Au bord du lac un grand feu vous attend avec des couvertures. Tu as assez de pouvoirs maintenant pour invoquer un fils de Pégase, avant de rentrer offres lui en un.

Jasper : Alors ce soir, je serai enfin fiancé ?

Clarke : Si tu te décides à partir oui, interdiction de revenir avant le coucher du soleil. Retrouve nous derrière le château quand vous reviendrez.

Jasper : Très bien, merci Clarke et toi aussi Raven. Qu'importe ce que vous avez prévu je sais que ça sera merveilleux.

Il file vers le château et on passe le reste de la journée à tout organiser aidées par nos amis quand ils ont le temps. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et on grimpe tous sur nos chevaux ailés pour rejoindre les nuages où se passera la demande. Flocon attend sagement Jasper et Maya pour les conduire jusqu'à nous. Raven avec le vent fait tenir tout le monde en l'air pendant qu'on fait une haie d'honneur pour les accueillir. J'entends les ailes de Flocon se rapprocher et je lance la musique pendant qu'ils s'approchent, Maya a déjà les larmes aux yeux et je n'ai jamais vu autant Jasper sourire qu'à cet instant. Jasper fait descendre Maya de cheval et s'agenouille devant elle en sortant la bague.

Jasper : J'avais préparé un beau texte mais une des Muses en a profité avant toi.

(Rires)

Jasper : Maya dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su que j'étais perdu et que mon cœur à jamais t'appartiendrait. Tu me rends fort quand je suis faible, tu me rends brave quand j'ai peur, tu me rends Intelligent quand je suis idiot et crois moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

(Rires)

Jasper : Mon bonheur je te le dois et ma vie je ne la vois qu'avec toi, Maya veux-tu m'épouser ?

Maya : (Larmes) Par tous les Dieux oui, tu en as mis du temps.

(Rires)

Jasper passe la bague au doigt de Maya et ils s'embrassent amoureusement sous nos applaudissements.

Raven : Maintenant place au bal, les Vents nous portent profitons en.

Je me glisse dans les bras de Lexa pendant que Jason rejoint ces amis pour jouer.

Lexa : Tu as encore fait les choses en grand.

Clarke : Ils le méritent, dans trois jours c'est au tour de Monty.

Lexa : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as prévu, Gina m'a demandé si elle peut rester dans ta Garde jusqu'au mariage. Elle veut rester près de nous.

Clarke : Bien sûr, je ne l'ai renvoyé que pour inciter Bellamy à se dévoiler.

Lexa : Tu es diabolique, c'est bizarre de danser en l'air.

Clarke : On se sent plus libre, tous ceux qui ont une affinité avec l'air ont aidé mais c'est Raven qui fournit le plus de puissance.

Lexa : C'est magnifique en tout cas.

Le bal se passe merveilleusement bien et c'est tard dans la nuit qu'on rejoint nos quartiers.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

J'étais entrain d'organiser la soirée pour la demande de Monty quand ma Magie réagit violement, sentant mon cœur se serrer je me téléporte auprès de Jason qui est entouré de fumée.

Clarke : JASON ! (Paniquée)

Sam : Princesse j'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais il ne m'a pas écouté. (Pleurs)

Liam : Prince, (A bout de souffle) Je suis désolé Princesse ils m'ont semé dans le château.

Je m'approche de Jason qui a le regard baissé, Lexa arrive en courant et stop net en voyant l'état de Jason.

Lexa : Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? (Colère)

Jason : Je….

Clarke : Jason, (souffle) Si tu n'avais pas eu mon bracelet tu serais sans doute blessé grièvement ou pire. Jas expliques nous, Major vous pouvez vous retirer je vous garantis que c'est la dernière fois que ceci se produit.

Liam : Bien Princesse. (S'incline)

Lexa : On t'écoute mon grand.

Jason : J'ai découvert que je pouvais créer de minis éclairs, je voulais essayer de m'entrainer.

Clarke : Depuis quand ?

Jason : Un mois, au début c'était juste quand j'avais peur que ça se manifestait.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, ou à Merlin ?

Jason : Je voulais vous prouver que j'étais aussi fort que vous et que je méritais d'être votre fils. (Larmes)

La colère de Lexa et moi fond comme neige au soleil quand on entend ses mots mais on se contient. D'un accord tacite entre nous on a décidé que c'est moi qui prendrai la parole.

Clarke : Bien nouvelle règle à partir de maintenant, à chaque nouveau pouvoir que tu découvres tu nous en parles et à Merlin. Tu ne t'entraines plus jamais sans la surveillance d'un Magicien près de toi. Ce que tu as fait aurait pu te tuer mais aussi blesser Sam ou d'autres personnes. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est grave et donc tu es puni, tu iras en leçon avec Merlin, tu mangeras et tu iras dans ta chambre. Toute autre activité t'es interdite et ceux jusqu'au bal de noël, ta punition commence demain pour que tu assistes à la demande de Monty. Et enfin je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que tu n'es pas digne d'être notre fils, nous sommes très fières de toi.

Jason : (Pleurs) Je suis désolé Mamans, j'obéirai.

Lexa : (Ouvre ses bras et Jason se jette dedans en pleurant) Sam, tu es le garde du corps de Jason, j'admire ta loyauté envers lui mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as failli à ton devoir aujourd'hui.

Jason : Maman non, il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. Je suis le seul fautif il a essayé de m'arrêter et je n'ai pas écouté.

Lexa : Qu'aurait du tu faire alors ?

Sam : Chercher maitre Merlin ou vous pour l'arrêter.

Lexa : Exactement, mais comme je l'ai dit ta loyauté est admirable aussi ta punition sera de nettoyer les écuries, tu ne rejoindras Jason que pour les repas.

Sam : Oui Commandante.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sam) Tu peux nous laisser Sam, nous avons besoin de parler un peu avec Jason.

Sam : Oui Princesse. (S'incline)

J'ouvre mes bras et Jason s'accroche à mon cou, Lexa me fait signe et se lève me laissant seul avec lui.

Clarke : Mon bébé écoutes moi je ne te punis pas pour te faire de la peine, pareil pour Sam c'est pour que vous compreniez.

Jason : Je sais Maman, je suis désolé je voulais juste que tu sois fière de moi.

Clarke : Je suis déjà fière de toi et ceux depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi. Je t'aime, tu es mon petit garçon adoré. Avec Lexa on en mourait s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose tu comprends ?

Jason : Oui Maman, mais enfin je me dis que Papi et Mamie ils vous ont un peu obligé et…

Clarke : Jas, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, il a fallu que ta grand-mère m'ouvre les yeux c'est tout. Lexa et moi on ne sent pas obligé d'être tes Mères, on est tes Mamans parce qu'on t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu comprends ?

Jason : Je suis désolé, je comprends.

Clarke : Et je ne veux plus que tu sèmes le Major Liam, il veille sur toi et c'est un grand soldat. Il mérite que tu le traites avec respect c'est compris ?

Jason : Oui Maman.

Clarke : Maintenant tu vas me montrer ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là pour canaliser ta puissance, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

Jason : Je ne veux pas te blesser. (Terrifié)

Clarke : Je ne risque rien mon grand, tu dis toi-même que je suis la plus grande Magicienne au monde.

Jason : (Sourire) C'est vrai.

On se lève et Jason lève les mains, son halo Divin l'entoure et la Magie envahit l'air qui se charge de petits éclairs. Je lève les mains et aide à contrôler la puissance de Jason quand Merlin arrive. Nos Magies s'éteignent et je regarde Merlin.

Clarke : Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il a déjà été puni et a eu bien peur.

Merlin : Mon garçon, je crois qu'il est temps que je te montre comment j'ai appris à Arthur à obéir.

Jason : Comment ? (Inquiet)

Merlin : En lavant la vaisselle, maintenant direction la cuisine.

Jason : Oui Maitre.

Je regarde mon fils s'en aller le cœur encore serré de la peur qu'il m'a faite.

Merlin : Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais ce n'est que le premier incident de ce genre, la Magie des Dieux est puissante et il vient de le démontrer. Je peux brider ses pouvoirs si tu veux ?

Clarke : Non, autant qu'il apprenne à les maitriser le plus tôt possible. Je sais qu'il a compris la leçon, mon cœur a failli s'arrêter quand j'ai compris qu'il était en danger.

Merlin : Dur d'être parents ?

Clarke : Je vais m'excuser mille fois auprès de ma mère pour toutes les fois où je ne lui ai pas obéis. (Sourire)

On rit et Merlin rejoint mon Jason aux cuisines, la vaisselle le pauvre.

Lexa : Je trouve qu'il a été gentil.

Clarke : Tu aurais pu rester tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Certaines choses il vaut mieux qu'elle se passe entre vous comme certaines choses me sont réservées.

Clarke : Je vais finir de tout préparer pour Monty à plus tard mon amour.

Lexa : A plus tard ma Princesse.

Avec l'aide d'Octavia et Lincoln on met tout en place pour ce soir. Monty et Harper sont des amoureux de la nature ainsi j'ai demandé à Lincoln de nous recréer une magnifique clairière, alors que nous sommes en pleine hiver.

Octavia : Tu as toujours de magnifiques idées, je t'envie un peu.

Clarke : J'essaye juste de faire en sorte que ça colle à leurs gouts ce n'est pas difficile avec eux.

Lincoln : il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas difficile eux.

Octavia : Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues, je ne suis pas difficile.

Clarke : (Rire) Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Octavia : Fausse sœur (Boude).

Lincoln : Elle veut attendre l'été pour qu'on se marie car elle veut pouvoir le faire autour du lac sous un beau soleil.

Clarke : Cela ne fait jamais que six mois à attendre, je m'attendais à pire.

Octavia : Tu vois, six mois ça passe vite.

Lincoln : (Souffle) Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse. (Embrasse)

Clarke : Oui bon on a encore du boulot, les bisous ça sera pour plus tard les amis.

Octavia : Jalouse. (Tire la langue)

On rit et on finit de tout mettre en place, on a juste le temps de se changer et les amoureux devraient arriver. Je file à ma chambre où je retrouve Lexa occupée à enfiler sa tenue de cérémonie. Je m'avance par derrière et l'enveloppe dans mes bras pour lui déposer un tendre baiser dans le cou.

Lexa : Ne commences pas, sinon nous allons être en retard.

Clarke : (Embrasse son cou et passe les mains sous sa chemise) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon amour, je ne fais rien.

Lexa : (Luttant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle) Tu es démoniaque de me faire cela alors que nous n'avons pas le temps.

Je continus ma douce torture quand on toque à la porte, je m'écarte de Lexa en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Clarke : Te voilà sauvée.

Lexa : (Frustré) Par les Dieux ma vengeance va être terrible Clarke.

Je ris et ouvre la porte pour découvrir un Jason tout penaud devant ma porte et un Sam dans le même état.

Clarke : Enlevez-moi ces visages tristes, nous avons parlé de tout cela. Profitons de cette soirée, je vous rappelle que c'est votre dernière avant un moment.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sure que tu aides mon amour en leur rappelant cela.

Clarke : (Rire) Vous êtes très élégants tous les deux.

Sam : Merci Princesse.

Jason : (Souris) Merci et vous vous êtes les plus belles.

Lexa : Charmeur, venez allons rejoindre tout le monde avant d'être en retard.

On marche doucement dans les couloirs rejoignant tous nos amis, quelques instants plus tard Monty et Harper arrivent les yeux brillants dans la clairière. Monty une fois au centre de celle-ci pose un genou à terre et Harper comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passe se met à pleurer.

Monty : Harper toi qui représente mon espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'une vie remplie d'amour et de rire. Toi qui es à l'origine de mes joies, qui font naitre ce sentiment de bien être dans mon cœur. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et pour toujours si tu le souhaites mon cœur t'appartient. Mon amour, fais-tu de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Harper : (Pleurs) Oui, mon cœur est à toi pour l'éternité.

On applaudit tous pendant que Monty passe la bague aux doigts d'Harper et l'embrasse. Une fois fait, ils me sautent dans les bras pour me remercier et font pareil à Lincoln et Octavia.

Lexa : (Murmure à l'oreille et embrasse le cou) J'ai envie de toi Princesse.

Un violent frisson me traverse le corps pendant que Lexa m'embrasse le cou et je ferme les yeux tentant de contrôler mon envie. Lexa continu cette douce torture avant de m'abandonner d'un coup quand Jason arrive devant nous.

Lexa : (Amusé) je t'avais dit que je me vengerai.

J'éclate de rire et songe sérieusement à plonger dans le lac pour calmer mes envies quand Jason me prend la main. Je vois vite qu'il tremble et on se penche pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça ?

Jason : Maman, regardes il y a plein d'esprits partout.

Je lève les yeux et en effet il y a énormément d'esprits se dirigeant vers nous, Nylah apparaît alors et les renvoi chez eux.

Nylah : Petit Prince, il faudra bientôt leur dire.

Jason : Non, tu as promis Nylah.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Il y avait beaucoup d'esprits qui se dirigeaient vers Jason, Nylah est apparu et les a renvoyés. J'entends qu'on m'explique la suite car je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent.

Jason : Maman je te jure que si je ne te dis rien c'est pour vous protéger Maman et toi, tu dois me faire confiance stp.

Clarke : Nylah, qu'as-tu promis à mon fils ?

Nylah : Je suis désolée Princesse, mais le Prince est le Maitre des esprits je ne peux aller contre ses ordres même pour toi.

Lexa : On m'explique ?

Jason : Je suis le Maitre des Esprits apparemment, les esprit sont attirés par moi et viennent me parler. Ils n'ont jamais étaient si nombreux du coup j'ai eu un peu peur. Je peux imposer ma volonté aux esprits, mais je n'en profite pas je le jure.

Clarke : Nous parlerons demain de tout ça.

Lexa : Décidément cela commence à faire beaucoup de dons, mais ta mère à raison, on en parlera demain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :** Athéna

 **POV Clarke :**

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé, tous les Royaumes étaient arrivés au château de la Reine Indra et un sentiment de joie tapissait les murs du palais. Je passais mon temps entre mes parents, Jason et Lexa profitant un maximum de ces moments de paix. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand Nylah apparaît devant moi, elle semble contrariée et je souffle en prenant la parole sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arrive.

Clarke : Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir me dire la promesse que tu as faite à Jason. Je comprends et accepte le fait que je ne peux pas tout contrôler dans sa vie. Je veux juste le protéger, ces pouvoirs sont puissants et je suis contente qu'il puisse compter sur toi et Merlin pour les contrôler.

Nylah : Je te jure que je le protège, je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de vous le dire. Mais il est aussi déterminé que vous à vous protéger, je peux le comprendre je suis pareil.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Est-ce que je vais le perdre Nyl ?

Nylah : Jamais, il sera toujours près de toi.

Clarke : Tu es venue me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Nylah : Oui, il vous faut vous trouver dans la nuit du 31 décembre au 1 Janvier dans la grotte où est retenue Athéna. Cette nuit-là les étoiles sont alignées te permettrons l'accès à la grotte, si tu échoues il faudra attendre un an pour pouvoir retenter.

Clarke : Très bien nous partirons dans deux jours pour le Royaume de Monty et Jasper ça nous laisse le temps d'arriver.

Nylah : Je vous retrouverai là-bas, Jasper saura vous mener à la grotte.

Clarke : Très bien, et Nylah Joyeux Noël.

Nylah : (Sourire) Joyeux Noël Princesse.

Lexa : Tu es triste mon amour, je l'entends dans ta voix.

Clarke : Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tout va bien je discutais juste avec Nylah de la suite.

Lexa : J'ai entendu, tout ira pour Jason. Nous le protégerons, as-tu choisis quels compagnons nous accompagneront ?

Clarke : J'ai une petit idée oui, mais nous avons le temps d'en parler, viens allons nous préparer.

Lexa : (Prend dans ses bras) Tout ira bien, je suis là.

J'enfouie ma tête dans le cou de Lexa et respire à fond son odeur ce qui a pour effet de me calmer un peu. On reste un moment dans cette position avant de partir main dans la main se préparer pour la soirée. Une fois habillées je sors une petite boite et la tend à Lexa en souriant.

Clarke : Joyeux Noel.

Lexa prend la boite et l'ouvre, ses yeux s'illuminent et je suis ravie de voir que mon présent lui plait. Il s'agit d'un crayon de couleur et je sais qu'elle a comprit ce que ça signifie.

Lexa : Tu t'es remise à dessiner ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu verras ce soir. Viens Jason et les autres doivent nous attendre, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de cette dernière soirée de paix.

Lexa : (Embrasse le cou) Je te suis.

Une fois arrivées dans la salle on rejoint mes parents, la grossesse de ma mère commence à bien se voir et je souris en pensant que ça va me faire bizarre d'avoir une si jeune sœur.

Abby : Tu es magnifique ma chérie, et l'uniforme te va toujours aussi bien Lexa.

Lexa : Merci Abby, vous êtes gentille.

Kane : Alors accorderas tu une danse à ton père ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, venez la Reine Indra va parler.

Indra : Mes chères amis, nobles et peuple bien aimé nous sommes réunis une fois de plus pour un Noël. Mais celui-ci est un peu spécial pour moi en effet il est temps de vous annoncer que votre Prince s'est fiancé. L'heureuse élue n'est autre que la Princesse Octavia, ils ont évidemment ma bénédiction. Le Mariage se fera cet été, vous êtes bien sur tous conviés à la cérémonie. (Prenant la main de Lincoln et Octavia)

(Applaudissements)

Indra : Je voudrai aussi remercier la Princesse Clarke et tous ces compagnons pour l'aide apportée dans mon Royaume, elle représente pour nous l'espoir d'un monde meilleur et j'aimerai qu'elle accepte en gage de ma reconnaissance et amitié ce présent.

Les portes s'ouvrent et un magnifique cheval blanc entre tiré par un garçon d'écurie, il est tout simplement splendide. Je m'approche de lui doucement et Jason tend sa main pour le caresser.

Jason : Il s'appelle Eden, c'est un Prince chez les chevaux.

Clarke : Je suppose qu'il te l'a dit ?

Jason : Oui, tu ne l'entends pas ?

Clarke : Si, mais toi je suis étonnée que tu puisses le faire.

Jason : J'ai toujours pu parler aux animaux, magique ou pas. Je pensais que tu le savais, il est beau hein ?

Clarke : Oui il est magnifique. Merci votre Majesté pour ce présent j'en prendrai grand soin et en accord avec mes parents je déclare nos deux Royaumes alliés et amis.

(Applaudissements)

Indra : Que le bal commence.

Eden : A bientôt Princesse.

Clarke : A bientôt.

Lexa : Il est splendide, Zéphyr va être jaloux.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu viens danser ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir ma Princesse.

C'est donc pendant plusieurs heures que je danse avec ma fiancée mais aussi avec mes amis et famille. Je suis dans les bras de Bellamy quand la Reine prend à nouveau la parole.

Indra : Mes amis minuits à sonner, il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Tous les enfants et adultes crient de joie et on se dirige tous vers le sapin, je suis rejointe par Lexa et Jason quand les premiers cris de joies retentissent.

Raven : Par les dieux Clarke c'est magnifique je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle tient dans ses mains un tableau la représentant elle et Anya entrain de voler sur leur chevaux ailés, derrière se détache le palais de Raven et sur leur visages un sourire est dessiné.

Anya : C'est splendide, merci Princesse.

Lexa me regarde les yeux brillants et je souris quand tous nos amis découvrent un portrait fait par moi. Octavia et Lincoln sont représentés dans une clairière se tenant simplement la main et se regardant amoureusement. John et Emori devant leur nouveau palais enlacé et heureux. Monty et Harper s'embrassant devant un coucher de soleil. Bryan et Nathan enlacés dans une barque sur le lac. Bellamy et Gina sûr leurs chevaux accompagnés de Clara et Maxime serrés contre eux. Jasper et Maya entrain de jouer avec Sirocco le cheval ailé qu'a offert Jasper à Maya. Wells et Selena sont représentés devant un feu de cheminé enlacés lisant un livre. Persée et sa femme devant leur maison se tenant la main, Ellios je l'ai représenté avec nous tous pendant un entrainement. Roan et Luna sur notre bateau voguant sûr l'océan. Mes parents sont représentés quant à eux sur leur trône se tenant la main. Le Reine Indra avec son fils et Octavia entrain de s'entrainer.

Octavia : Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tous ces tableaux ?

Clarke : Secret. (Sourire)

Wells : Tu es adorable, c'est un magnifique tableau. Je vais m'empresser de l'accrocher en rentrant dans mon château.

Bryan : Pareil, Merci Clarke c'est vraiment magnifique.

On continu à parler, mes amis me remercient encore et encore et Jason arrive vers nous les yeux brillants.

Jason : Mamans, Tonton Lincoln m'a offert aussi un cheval.

Clarke : Vraiment, c'est bien mais il faudra t'en occuper.

Jason : Oui, Sam m'apprendra. Je l'ai nommé Elendil.

Lexa : Amis des étoiles en Elfe, je suis ravie que tu écoutes mes leçons.

Sam : Bien sur Prince, merci Commandante pour la nouvelle tenue.

Lexa : Je t'en prie, elle te va bien.

Clarke : Et qu'as-tu eu d'autres ?

J'écoute mon fils raconter tous ces présents quand je sens la main de Lexa se saisir de la mienne. Je souris et laisse reposer mon corps contre le sien.

Lexa : Je suppose qu'après tous ces cadeaux tu ne seras plus intéressée par le nôtre ?

Jason : Mais si, c'est quoi ? (Excité)

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as remarqué que Drake a grandi, il est assez fort pour te porter maintenant. Donc nous t'avons fait fabriquer une selle enchantée.

Jason : C'est vrai ? (Yeux brillant)

Lexa : Tu pourras l'essayer demain, mais tu ne pourras monter sur Drake qu'en présence d'un adulte d'accord ?

Jason : (Serre dans ses bras Lexa et moi) Merci je vous aime les Mamans.

Clarke : Nous aussi on t'aime.

Après ça, la fête se poursuit, j'ai la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lexa pendant une danse quand elle me murmure à l'oreille.

Lexa : Et si on s'éclipsait, Jason est avec tes parents.

Clarke : Bonne idée, (Claque des doigts et apparaît dans la chambre)

Lexa : (Embrasse) J'ai le droit d'avoir mon cadeau maintenant ?

Je lui tends son dessin, je nous ai représenté avec Jason endormi dans le lit. Elle me serre dans ses bras sans un mot et posant le dessin plus loin j'entreprends de la déshabiller doucement. Elle se laisse faire en souriant et ce n'est que bien plus tard allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'on parle à nouveau.

Lexa : Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver un cadeau qui me convienne et puis j'ai pensé à cela

Clarke : A quoi ?

Elle me tend son poignet et ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fait je la regarde étrangement.

Lexa : (Rire) J'accepte ton bracelet du serment, parce que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance.

Mon cœur ratte plusieurs battements et je fais apparaître un bracelet pour lui accrocher au poignet.

Clarke : Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau présent, merci mon amour. Je t'aime tellement, merci de me faire confiance.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse.

Je l'embrasse et très vite nos baisers se font plus pressés et je soupire de contentement, j'ai tellement de chance d'être aimée par une femme telle que Lexa.

Lexa : C'est moi qui ai de la chance Princesse.

Ce n'est que tard le lendemain matin que nous nous réveillons, Jason rentre dans la chambre doucement et d'un mouvement du poignet je nous rhabille. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre fils nous voit nues, il nous sourit nous voyant réveillées et saute sur notre lit pour un câlin.

Jason : Est-ce que aujourd'hui on peut faire une balade à cheval juste nous trois ?

Lexa : Biens sûr si ça te fait plaisir, où veux-tu aller ?

Jason : Je ne sais pas mais tonton Lincoln m'a dit qu'il y avait une cascade dans la forêt.

Clarke : Très bien nous iront après avoir mangé si tu veux.

Jason : Oui, après je pourrai monter sûr Drake ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu ne perds pas de temps.

Clarke : (Rire) Depuis quand la patience est une qualité de notre fils ?

Jason : Et, je suis là je vous signale. (Boude)

On rit et après un solide petit déjeuner on part en ballade, montant sur Eden pour la première fois je ne peux que sourire de bonheur. Lexa et Jason à mes côtés l'instant est parfait et mon cœur s'allège. J'ai remarqué que plus je suis heureuse et plus mon cœur se libère du sortilège noir, ce qui est agréable il faut le reconnaître.

Lexa : Dans ce cas je m'emploierai à te faire rire chaque jour et te rendre heureuse.

Clarke : C'est déjà le cas mon amour.

Jason : Maman regarde la cascade est gelée, c'est beau.

Lexa : Oui, bien que ça doit l'être encore plus quand elle est active.

Jason : Je peux faire ça.

Il lève les mains et sa Magie l'entoure, la cascade se fissure et il nous regarde tout content de lui.

Clarke : Ton contrôle sur l'Eau augmente, c'est bien nos exercices portent ses fruits.

Jason : Oui, je contrôle mieux. Et puis Maman m'entraine au combat ce qui fait que je suis fatigué et ma Magie est moins puissante. Merlin dit que c'est une bonne chose comme ça je peux apprendre à la contrôler doucement.

Lexa : Il t'a dit qu'il m'a désarmé ?

Clarke : (Impressionné) Vraiment ?

Jason : (Rouge) C'était au bâton, j'ai fait le coup que tu m'as appris et Maman a lâché son arme. Mais bon elle m'a battu les dix fois suivantes alors ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Clarke : Au contraire, tu devrais savoir mieux que n'importe qui que ta mère est une redoutable combattante. Peu de personne arrive à la surprendre dans un combat.

Lexa : Ta mère à raison, je ne retenais pas mes coups. Je suis très fière de toi, seulement Clarke et Anya ont réussi à me désarmer avant toi. Et Persée, Luna, Aden et Octavia me tiennent tête.

Jason : (Gêné) Merci Maman.

Clarke : Rentrons, si tu veux essayer de monter Drake il ne faut pas trainer.

La journée se passe merveilleusement bien, Jason sur Drake est magnifique si bien que je m'installe pour dessiner. Je sens Lexa se faufiler derrière moi et m'entourer de ses bras tout en surveillant notre fils heureux comme tout. Mes parents applaudissent à chaque mouvement de sa part et je ne peux m'empêcher de les traiter de papi et mamie gâteau.

Lexa : J'adore te regarder dessiner, je pourrai rester des heures à le faire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu t'ennuierais.

Lexa : Non ma Princesse je t'admirerai c'est tout.

Clarke : (Rouge) Comment fais-tu cela ?

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Arriver à me faire rougir et t'aimer encore plus chaque jour ?

Lexa : C'est mon charme ravageur je n'y peux rien. (Sourire taquin)

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'aimerai que ces instants durent toujours, je suis fatiguée de me battre.

Lexa : Bientôt ça sera finit.

Jason : Mamans, Papi et Mamie doivent partir.

Clarke : J'arrive mon bébé.

Jason : Je ne suis pas un bébé, je vais avoir huit ans.

Clarke : Pardon mon grand.

Jason : Ce n'est pas grave, je veux bien être encore ton bébé.

Lexa : Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, elle ne va plus s'arrêter de t'appeler comme ça maintenant.

Clarke : Et, de quel côté es-tu toi ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Du tiens mon amour, toujours. (Rire)

Abby : Joli rattrapage Lexa. Mes enfants faites attention à vous et donnez-nous des nouvelles souvent.

Clarke : (Serre ma mère contre moi) Promis maman et toi ne forces pas trop, ma petite sœur doit grandir sereinement.

Abby : Promis, (Serre Lexa et Jason dans ses bras)

Kane : Persée nous accompagne, je pense que tu devrais garder Ellios pour cette mission.

Clarke : En effet, (Serre mon père contre moi) fais attention à toi.

Kane : Promis ma Princesse.

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

Clarke : Bien Jasper tu sais où se trouve la Déesse Athéna ?

Jasper : Oui, la grotte se trouve à 2 jours de cheval je vous guiderai.

Lexa : Gina, tu prépares 20 soldats et 10 Magiciens de la garde pour nous accompagner.

Gina : Bien Commandante.

Clarke : Alors Ellios, Wells, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Roan et Luna vous nous accompagnez pour cette mission. Les autres vous allez au château avec Monty. Merlin je compte sur toi pour installer la barrière ultime au plus vite, Pike va surement frapper pendant que nous sommes occupées.

Merlin : Je m'en occupe Princesse.

Clarke : Major Liam, je vous confie les enfants veillez à ce qu'ils ne quittent pas le château svp.

Liam : Bien sûr Princesse.

Monty : Nous sommes arrivés, en cas de besoin venez me chercher.

Lexa : Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas on reste en contact.

Après la réunion on file vers la grotte où est détenue la Déesse, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me serre le cœur et je prie tous les Dieux que tout se passe bien.

Lexa : Tout va bien Clarke ?

Clarke : Il est rare que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Lexa : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?

Clarke : A quoi bon, tu sais déjà à quoi je pense.

Lexa : Mais le dire à haute voix cela fait du bien aussi.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois que cette sensation m'a envahi une catastrophe est survenue.

Lexa : On y fera face ensemble comme toujours.

Jasper : Les bois sont infestés d'ours plutôt agressifs soyez prudents.

Lincoln : Comment se fait-il qu'il y est autant d'ours dans ton Royaumes ?

Jasper : Mon père a interdit de les chasser, du coup ils se sentent en sécurité et leur population augmente chaque année un peu plus. Pendant les grandes chasses on les capture et on les libère dans les Royaumes voisins mais ils finissent toujours par revenir ici.

Roan : Pourquoi ton père a interdit leur chasse ?

Jasper : Un ours l'a épargné quand il était enfant.

Roan : Si tu veux je pourrai leur parler, j'ai ce don.

Jasper : Ça serait bien oui, on aimerait leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent vivre ici sans problèmes. Mais ça va devenir difficile s'ils se mettent à attaquer des voyageurs sans défenses.

Octavia : Tu vas avoir l'occasion de leur parler Roan, plusieurs ours arrivent sur nous.

Lexa : Personne ne bouge, Gina déploie la Garde en défense on ne sait jamais. Roan à toi de jouer, au moindre problème on attaque.

Je regarde mon frère s'avancer calmement, je n'ai pas peur car je sais qu'ils n'attaqueront pas. Roan fixe l'ours le plus grand et après un moment à parler avec lui ils font tous demi-tour tranquillement.

Jasper : T'ont-ils répondu ?

Roan : Ils n'attaqueront pas, sauf si vous attaquez en premier.

Jasper : Parfait, merci. On devrait installer le camp la nuit va tomber.

Clarke : Bien, nous reprendrons la route à l'aube.

Je m'assois à l'écart et ferme les yeux, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette étrange sensation. Et comme par hasard la voix de Gaia résonne dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Lexa et Octavia viennent vers moi aussitôt sentant mon malaise arriver.

Gaia : Tu as peur Princesse, tu commences à comprendre enfin ma supériorité.

Clarke : De quelle supériorité vous parlez au juste, car si on fait le compte je suis largement en tête.

Gaia : Plus pour longtemps. J'espère que tu aimeras m'a surprise Princesse.

Lexa : N'écoutes pas cette Sorcière Clarke, chasses là de ton esprit.

Octavia : Lexa a raison, elle n'est que poison.

Je me concentre sur la voix de mes proches et doucement la voix de Gaia s'éteint. Je souffle, déjà que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, Gaia en rajoute une couche.

Lexa : Elle veut juste te faire douter, ne la laisses pas t'atteindre.

Octavia : Aller, viens manger.

 **31 Décembre…**

Jasper : Nous sommes arrivés, il va falloir attendre maintenant que la Lune éclaire l'entrée de la grotte.

Luna : Ma mère viendra elle me l'a assuré encore hier.

Lexa : Bien Gina, vous et la Garde vous resterez ici en cas de besoin. Montez le camp, Roan, Bellamy allons inspecter les alentours.

Clarke : Ne vous éloignez pas, la nuit arrive bientôt.

Lexa : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va juste sécuriser le camp et on revient.

Je regarde tout le monde vaquer à ses occupations et je m'installe à l'écart, Nylah apparait devant moi et je souris contente de la voir.

Nylah : Athéna est d'une grande intelligence, ces épreuves sont réputées extrêmement dures.

Clarke : Je m'en doute, mais nous réussirons.

Nylah : Je suis venue te dire que Merlin a mis en place la barrière, le Royaume de Jasper et Monty ne craint plus rien.

Clarke : Cela m'inquiète que Pike n'est pas encore frappé.

Nylah : Moi aussi mais tu dois te concentrer sur ce qu'il t'attend.

Clarke : Comment va Jason ?

Nylah : Ton petit Prince va bien, je veille sur lui comme de nombreuses personnes.

Clarke : Merci, il est plus qu'un Demi-Dieu n'est-ce pas ?

Nylah : Il vous en parlera le moment venu, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

Clarke : C'est impossible, c'est mon fils.

Nylah : (Attendrie) Je sais Princesse, je retourne veiller sur lui.

Clarke : Merci Nyl, dis-lui que nous l'aimons et qu'on rentre au plus vite près de lui.

Nylah : Je lui dirai, bien qu'il le sache déjà. (Sourire)

(Disparaît)

 **Pleine lune…..**

Luna : C'est le moment regardez.

On lève tous les yeux et la grotte apparaît devant nous, je souffle et m'approche de l'entrée suivie par mes amis. On franchit la porte et une fois tous à l'intérieur l'entrée disparaît.

Lexa : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer maintenant.

Clarke : Octavia un peu de lumière stp.

Octavia allume toutes les torches d'un mouvement de la main et on avance prudemment ne sachant pas à quoi nous attendre. Très vite une femme nous interpelle.

Gardien : Je suis la Gardienne de ces lieux, pour pouvoir libérer la Déesse vous devez passer toutes les épreuves. Une seule erreur de votre part et un an sera nécessaire pour tenter à nouveau.

Lexa : Nous sommes prêts.

Gardien : Votre première épreuve vous attend, vous devez remporter cette partie d'échec un peu particulière.

Wells : Que voulez-vous dire par particulière ?

Gardien : Que les pions c'est vous. Si l'équipe adverse vous prend vous serez mis hors combat de façon douloureuse.

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas assez, il nous manque 6 personnes.

Gardien : (Claque des doigts) Voilà qui est chose réparée, bonne partie.

Devant nous se trouve Gina et cinq soldats, je lui fais signe de venir vers nous et Wells prend la parole.

Wells : Je suis le meilleur aux échecs je dirige la partie ça vous va ?

Clarke : On te laisse faire, où veux-tu qu'on se place ?

Wells : Clarke à la place du Roi, Lexa la Reine, Bellamy et Ellios les fous, Octavia et Moi les cavaliers, Roan et Lincoln les tours, le reste vous serez les pions.

Tout le monde se met en place et devant nous comme un sinistre rappelle se dresse nos anciens ennemis, Nia, Ontari, Allie, Cage, Emerson, Wallace et bien d'autres. Ils ne parlent pas mais rien que de les voir la douleur m'envahit et je manque de m'écrouler sous le sourire satisfait d'Emerson.

Gardien : Cavalier Noir, respectez les règles si vous ne voulez pas être exclus avant le début de la partie.

Ma douleur se calme et je respire mieux, Lexa serre les dents et s'il ne tenait qu'à elle je suis sûre qu'Emerson serait déjà réduit en pièces.

Clarke : Ça va, faites attention ils ont toutes leur capacités d'avant.

Wells : C'est à nous de commencer, surtout suivez bien mes instructions.

Gardien : Que la partie commence.

Pendant plus de deux heures les coups s'enchainent, Wells nous a préservé autant qu'il a pu mais les choses compliquées commencent, nous n'avons plus de pions mise à part Gina, Luna et Jasper, et connaissant Wells et son jeu je sais exactement ce qu'il va arriver.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas tous nous préserver Wells, joues comme d'habitude.

Roan : Ella a raison mon ami, nous avons tous accepter les risques.

Bellamy : Fait ce que tu dois faire, on a confiance en toi.

Wells souffle et lance l'attaque avec Luna, l'équipe adverse riposte et Ontari plonge son épée dans le ventre de Luna qui s'écroule en hurlant. Roan serre les dents mais ne dit rien, Wells contre-attaque grâce à Lexa qui met hors combat Ontari en souriant. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Jasper, Lincoln et Ellios sont hors combat aussi et je sens des goutte de sueurs le long de mon dos en observant mes amis souffrir. Octavia met hors combat Cage, Roan quant à lui détruit Wallace mais le coup d'après sa mère l'attaque et il s'écroule. Wells se concentre et pour avoir joué des centaines de parties avec lui je sais ce qu'il va faire.

Wells : Clarke je compte sur toi pour finir la partie.

Et sous mes yeux le reste de mes amis s'écroulent, Lexa me regarde et je crie bien fort.

Clarke : Echec et mat.

Lexa transperce le cœur de Nia et après un regard vers le Gardien qui me signe que c'est bon je me précipite sur mes amis. Ils sont tous dans un sale état mais le plus atteint et Wells, ils lui ont fait payer son jeu brillant.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Clarke : Rapportes-moi tout le monde, je vais tous les soigner d'un coup et je vais avoir besoin de toi au cas où je ne tienne pas. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, certains sont touchés avec des sorts noirs.

Pendant plus de deux heures je soigne mes amis, Lexa se tient à mes côtés me soutenant au mieux. Une fois tous guéris et profondément endormis le Gardien s'avance vers nous.

Gardien : C'est une partie brillante, ce Roi est intéressant. L'épreuve suivante vous attendra dans trois heures, le temps de vous reposer et restaurer.

Clarke : Merci.

Mon cœur est trop affaiblit et après un sourire à Lexa je m'endors dans ses bras, ce sont des voix familières qui me réveillent. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et je vois le visage souriant de tous mes amis. Je me lève et après les avoir serré dans mes bras je prends la parole.

Clarke : Où sont Gina et les soldats ?

Bellamy : La Gardienne les a renvoyés au camp.

Clarke : Ils allaient bien, et vous ?

Octavia : On va tous bien, grâce à toi.

Lexa : Comment se fait-il que les bracelets n'aient pas fonctionné ?

Lincoln : Ho mais ils ont fonctionné, sans ça nous serions tous morts et non blessés.

Luna : Oui, Ontari a clairement visé mon cœur et c'est grâce au bracelet de Clarke que sa lame a dévié jusqu'à mon épaule.

Clarke : Tant mieux, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

Lexa : La Gardienne devrait revenir d'ici peu, comment te sens tu ? (Inquiète)

Clarke : Fatiguée mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

Gardienne : Votre prochaine épreuve commence, choisissez un représentant pour m'affronter dans un test de savoir. Pas le droit à l'erreur sinon un an devra passer avant de pouvoir tenter à nouveau.

Clarle : Le Capitaine Ellios sera notre représentant pour cette épreuve.

Gardien : Bien approchez Capitaine et répondez avec sagesse.

Ellios : Je suis prêt.

Gardien : Cite moi l'élément qui correspondant à chaque signes du Zodiaque.

Ellios : Pour le Feu il y a le Bélier, le Sagittaire et le Lion. Pour l'Eau il y a le Cancer, le Poisson et le Scorpion. Pour la Terre il y a le Capricorne, le Taureau et la Vierge. Et enfin pour l'air le Gémeau, la Balance et le Verseau.

Gardien : Correct, quels sont les couleurs primaires ?

Ellios : Rouge, Bleu et Jaune.

Gardien : Correct, quelle est la plus grande force Magique ?

Ellios : L'amour.

Gardien : Correct, qu'elle est la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme ?

Ellios : L'amour.

Gardien : Correct, je suis impressionné Capitaine.

Ellios : J'ai eu un bon professeur dans cette matière. (Regarde Clarke en souriant)

Cela continu des heures durant et enfin j'entends la Gardienne poser sa dernière question en serrant les dents.

Gardien : Qui dans votre groupe est le plus susceptible de mourir et pourquoi ?

Ellios : Moi car je me sacrifierai sans hésiter pour les sauver. Pourquoi car tous ont quelqu'un sans qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre, moi ma vie c'est eux.

Je retiens mes larmes et tous semblent touchés par les propos d'Ellios, Lexa le regarde avec reconnaissance et la Gardienne s'incline devant lui.

Gardien : Correct, je souhaite que cela ne t'arrive pas Capitaine. Votre dernière épreuve aura lieu demain, reposez-vous.

(Disparaît)

Je prends Ellios dans mes bras et lui souffre à l'oreille.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de te sacrifier, nous rentrerons tous ensemble.

Ellios : Je ferai mon devoir Princesse, mais saches que je le ferai sans regret si cela devait arriver.

Lexa : Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, on se protège tous. C'est comme ça que ça marche une famille, alors ne joues pas aux héros sinon je t'achève.

Ellios : (Sourire) Oui Commandante.

Ce mauvais pressentiment s'accentue encore et mon cœur se serre, je ferme les yeux en me massant les tempes. Des fois j'aimerai avoir le don de voir l'avenir complètement juste pour m'éviter toutes ces migraines à force de m'inquiéter.

Octavia : Tout ira bien, demain nous remporterons la dernière épreuve et on éveillera la Déesse.

Clarke : Je l'espère, ça va toi ?

Octavia : Oui, il me tarde juste de finir cette quête.

Lexa : Nous devrions nous reposer, demain va être décisif pour la suite.

Clarke : Tu as raison, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Je me cale dans les bras de Lexa mais le sommeil me fuit, Lexa resserre sa prise sur moi et je souris en la regardant.

Lexa : Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Je sais oui. (Sourire)

Finalement après quelques temps je m'endors enfin, le réveil fût difficile et après un petit déjeuner rapide la Gardienne apparaît à nouveau devant nous.

Gardien : Votre dernière épreuve se déroulera en forêt, deux par deux vous devez affronter des soldats. Vous devez faire preuve de stratégie pour récupérer leur drapeau sans vous faire voler le vôtre. Il y a plusieurs drapeaux, soyez vigilants. Je vous laisse faire les binômes Princesse.

Clarke : Jasper et Wells, Bellamy et Ellios, Lincoln et Octavia, Roan et Luna et Lexa et Moi.

La Gardienne nous téléporte dans une immense forêt, après avoir mis au point une stratégie on se sépare, Luna, Jasper, Lincoln, Ellios est moi sommes chargés de défendre nos positions pendant que les autres passent à l'attaque. Le temps défile et je sais que certains de mes amis se battent vu que ma Magie réagit, mais pour le moment aucun n'est réellement en danger. Lexa est arrivée au camp ennemi et ne perd pas de temps pour s'emparer du drapeau en éliminant facilement le soldat. Elle évite les nombreux pièges et se rapproche vers moi en courant, les autres semblent eux aussi avoir réussi quand tout bascule. Des milliers de flèches nous arrivent dessus et sans réfléchir je lève de puissantes barrières autour de tout le monde. Wells et Lexa m'ont imité à temps. Les flèches sont repoussées et Lexa plante le drapeau ennemis prêt de la Gardienne suivie de près par Octavia et Roan. Après les flèches, les éléments se déchainent contre nous. Bellamy après avoir planté son drapeau tire son épée pour aider à contrôler les sorts. Il ne reste que Wells et Jasper mais ils sont pris sous les coups de nombreux sorts, relâchant plus de pouvoirs je m'avance vers eux. Ma Magie est mise à rude épreuve pour tous les défendre et je commence à m'épuiser, Lexa et les autres lèvent alors tous les mains pour laisser éclater toutes leurs puissances. J'arrive enfin vers Jasper et Wells, et on plante le dernier drapeau devant la Gardienne. Aussitôt les sorts s'arrêtent et on tombe tous à genoux sous l'effort fourni.

Gardien : Félicitations, je vais vous mener à la Déesse.

Lexa me tend la main pour me relever et on suit en silence la Gardienne hors de la forêt. On finit par arriver à un temple et on aperçoit la Déesse enchainée et endormie.

Gardien : Votre dernière épreuve est de briser les menottes de la Déesse, car tant qu'elle l'est à vous ne pourrez pas l'éveiller. Puissiez-vous réussir vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil, au premier rayon de lune vous devrez sortir sous peine d'être emprisonnés pour un an dans la grotte.

(Disparaît)

Roan : Quelqu'un a une idée.

Lincoln : Essayons chacun notre tour, nous verrons bien.

Clarke : Oui, utilisez votre sort le plus puissant.

Octavia : Très bien je commence avec la Magie des étoiles.

Octavia concentre toute sa puissance dans un rayon et le lance sur les chaines de la Déesse qui bouge à peine.

Roan : Très bien, à mon tour. Ma Magie des saisons fera peut-être effet, écartez-vous on ne sait jamais.

Roan se concentre mais arrive au même résultat, c'est pareil pour Lincoln, Jasper, Luna, Ellios, Lexa, Bellamy, Wells et moi.

Bellamy : Les chaines bougent à peine, Clarke qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Roan : On manque de temps, le coucher du soleil arrive d'ici peu.

Lexa : On va tenter à nouveau.

Je vois Lexa se concentrer au maximum pour jeter un sort sans résultat, je ferme les yeux tentant de me rappeler ce que mes Maitres m'ont enseigné au fil des ans. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire, et puis je me souviens.

Clarke : Je sais on va fusionner nos Magies, cela nous donnera plus de puissance. Un peu comme la Magie des Fusions, on va combiner nos Magies.

Lexa : Que devons-nous faire ?

Clarke : Lexa ta Magie est compatible avec la mienne, Octavia et Bellamy, Ellios et Lincoln, Wells et Jasper, Roan et Luna pareil pour vous. Prenez-vous les mains et relâchez toute votre puissance à mon signal. On va frapper ensemble, surtout ne vous lâchez pas les mains.

Je prends les mains de Lexa et après un sourire on se concentre, nos halos divins nous entourent et sentant que tout le monde est prêt je donne le signal. Un unique rayon chargé d'une puissance phénoménal atteint les chaines qui explosent en morceaux devant nous. Tous s'écroulent sauf Lexa et moi, je tire mon arc et commence à chanter en encochant ma flèche.

Clarke : La Déesse Athéna. (Tire la flèche)

(Halo Doré)

Athéna : Bravo Princesse, bravo mes chers héros. C'était une idée brillante de fusionner votre Magie, pour manipuler une telle force tes pouvoirs sont grands.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

Athéna : Pour vous remercier je vous offre ma bénédiction, sortez maintenant cette grotte va bientôt se fermer. Commandante, recevez comme don la tactique. Princesse recevez comme don l'intelligence supérieure. Je vais rejoindre les Dieux, nous nous reverront. Prince Jasper, je place ton Royaume sous ma protection.

(Halo Doré)

Une fois mes amis soignés je m'effondre dans les bras de Lexa, mon cœur broyé dans un étau et ma Magie proche de zéro.

Ellios : Je vais la porter, nous devons sortir d'ici.

Trop fatiguée pour répliquer je suis transférée dans les bras d'Ellios et on court vers la sortie. On passe in extrémiste les portes de la grotte avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

Pike : Bonjour Princesse, je vous attendais.

Ma Garde est prisonnière de Pike et ses hommes, Ellios me pose doucement au sol et mes amis se déploient autour de moi. Je tangue un peu avant de stabiliser mon regard sur Pike, Lexa et Ellios de chaque cotés.

Pike : Si tu veux que ta Garde vive, tu vas nous accompagner gentiment.

Lexa : Vous ne la toucherez pas, nous sommes plus forts que vous.

Pike : (Rire) Suis-nous, sinon ils meurent. Dernier avertissement Princesse et tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas.

Je vois Bellamy blêmir en voyant Gina avec une lame sous la gorge et je sers les dents de colère ma Magie crépite autour de moi et Pike rit de plus belle. Il baisse la main et deux de mes soldats s'écroulent au sol en hurlant. Ellios me regarde et prend la parole doucement.

Ellios : Clarke je vais le distraire, les autres occupez-vous de la Garde et de protéger Clarke.

Lexa : Non trop dangereux, on reste ensemble.

Pike : Ma patience a des limites Princesse.

Clarke : Très bien je viens mais vous laisser partir tout le monde et vous n'attaquez pas le Royaume.

Pike : C'est toi que je veux, les autres je m'en fiche pour le moment.

Roan : Clarke, non.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, relâche tout le monde tout de suite et je te suis tu as ma parole.

Lexa : Non, je ne te laisserai pas avec ce monstre.

Je pose ma main sur la joue de Lexa et je m'avance vers Pike chancelante, je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et il le sait pertinemment. Ma Garde est libérée et je suis soulagée de voir Gina dans les bras de Bellamy qui serre les poings de colère. Lexa me regarde en pleurant, j'arrive vers Pike qui au moment où il va poser la main sur mon cœur reçoit une flèche dans la main. Je me sens tirée en arrière et Ellios me propulse dans les bras de Roan qui me réceptionne comme il peut. Pike fou de rage enfonce sa lame dans le cœur d'Ellios ma Magie n'a pas le temps de le protéger qu'il s'écroule au sol.

Clarke : NON !

Ma magie des âmes éclate autour de moi et je me relève les yeux noirs, je m'avance vers Pike qui lutte contre ma Magie.

Clarke : Je vais te tuer cette fois ci, tu ne toucheras plus à un seul de mes amis.

Pike : Je n'ai pas peur de toi, nous sommes plus nombreux.

Clarke : Tu crois ?

Je ferme les poings et toute l'armée de Pike s'écroule le cœur écrasé, seul Pike reste debout le regard craintif.

Pike : Tu viens de tuer 50 soldats d'un coup, et après tu oses dire que tu n'es pas un monstre comme Gaia.

Clarke : SILENCE !

Je ferme la main et Pike tombe à genoux dans un hurlement douloureux. Ma rage est telle que ma Magie déborde, j'entends vaguement les voix de mes amis.

Lexa : Clarke arrêtes, ne laisses pas les ténèbres gagner. Ce n'est pas toi, reprends toi.

Wells : Clarke calmes toi, il ne peut plus rien faire, on va l'enfermer et l'interroger.

Roan : Il va nous donner de grandes informations sur la future guerre.

Octavia : Clarke crois moi je veux le voir mourir autant que toi mais ce n'est pas toi, je t'en prie lâches le.

Bellamy : Le tuer ne servira à rien Clarke, même si je te comprends, on a besoin de lui pour avoir des informations.

Jasper : Respires Clarke, je sais que tu peux dépasser ta colère, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Je n'entends rien, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Même la voix de Lexa m'arrive lointaine, pourtant elle a toujours réussit à me calmer avant. Pike rit comme un possédé et je resserre ma prise magique autour de son cou pour ne plus l'entendre.

Pike : Tu n'es qu'un monstre comme moi, sauf que moi j'assume au moins. J'aurai eu le plaisir d'emmener un de tes petits camarades dans la mort et de te faire sombrer dans les ténèbres avec moi.

Ellios : (Faible) Clarke.

Lexa : Clarke, Ellios a besoin de toi, stp viens.

La voix d'Ellios me ramène à la réalité et je tourne les yeux vers lui. Relâchant ma Magie mes amis peuvent enfin bouger et se précipite à son chevet. Wells et Bellamy maintiennent Pike au sol et Lexa pose sa main délicatement sur moi et m'oblige à la regarder.

Lexa : Mon amour respires, écoutes ma voix.

Après un dernier effort je libère Pike qui s'écroule et je manque de m'écrouler dans les bras de Lexa qui me regarde avec tendresse. Je me force à ne pas tomber et m'accroupie vers Ellios, je pose mes mains sur lui mais il les pousse doucement.

Ellios : Arrêtes je suis mourant et le prix à payer serait trop grand.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Je le paierai, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Ellios : Non je te l'interdit, penses à Lexa et à Jason ils ont besoin de toi. La quête est bientôt finie, j'aurai aimé être à tes cotés à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Clarke : Tais-toi, je vais te soigner. Tais-toi !

Je pose à nouveau mes mains sur mon ami en pleurant et déverse toute ma Magie en lui.

Ellios : Roan, arrêtes là elle va se tuer.

Je sens mon frère me tirer en arrière, je me débats avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Lexa qui me serre contre elle.

Clarke : Lexa lâches moi, je dois le sauver. LACHES MOI !

Je me précipite sur Ellios qui pose sa main sur ma joue.

Ellios : Je vous confie ma Princesse les amis, Clarke ne laisses pas les ténèbres gagner. Tu es lumière, tu es une bonne personne. Je veillerai sur toi, soyez heureux.

Clarke : TAIS TOI ! Je vais te sauver, reste calme.

Je pose mes mains sur lui une nouvelle fois, je laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir.

Octavia : (Pleurs) Maintenant Linc.

Lexa : Clarke arrêtes, tu vas te tuer, arrêtes je t'en supplie. (Pleurs) Lincoln, fais le ou on la perdra.

N'écoutant personne je continu et d'un coup j'entends une douce mélodie. Je tourne la tête vers Lincoln et mes yeux se posent sur Lexa et Octavia qui évite mon regard. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe je m'écroule sur le corps d'Ellios et mon âme dérive loin, très loin. J'ouvre les yeux dans un Royaume inconnu, je sens la Magie tout autour de moi et Hécate apparaît devant moi.

Hécate : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Déesse, qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre Royaume ?

Hécate : Morphée et Hestia étaient occupées et j'étais la plus qualifiée pour t'aider.

Clarke : M'aider ?

Hécate : Tu as failli mourir, si tes amis ne t'avaient pas lancé ce sort tu…

Clarke : Ellios ?

Hécate : Je suis désolé mon enfant, tu ne pouvais pas le sauver.

Clarke : J'aurai pu essayer, mais à cause de mes amis je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Ils m'ont trahit, à quoi bon continuer cette quête si c'est pour que mes amis meurent sous mes yeux. (Colère)

Hécate : Tu as besoin de repos, je comprends ta colère mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Princesse. Tes amis ont pris la bonne décision, tu le comprendras avec le temps.

Clarke : Laissez-moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Ni à personne, fichez-moi juste la paix. J'abandonne trouvez-vous un autre champion pour terminer votre quête. Renvoyez-moi chez moi et oubliez-moi.

Hécate : Tu as dormis trois jours dans ton monde, je te transfère dans ton château. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, va retrouver les gens qui t'aiment.

Je ferme les yeux bien décidée à ne plus communiquer avec aucun Dieu ou Déesse jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Une fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je suis rassurée de me trouver dans mon lit Jason couché près de moi. Je caresse la joue de mon petit garçon qui s'éveille en souriant, mon cœur se brise devant cette image et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Sans un mot il me serre contre lui, en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je suis tout de suite apaisée et je ferme les yeux.

Jason : Tout va bien Maman, tu es à la maison. Je vais chercher Maman, elle ne t'a pas quitté depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je l'ai envoyé manger un peu.

Clarke : Non, je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je ne veux voir personne, sauf toi c'est clair ?

Jason : Mais Maman, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Ils m'ont tous trahit, ta mère compris. Je ne veux voir personne, fais passer le mot.

Jason : (Souffle) D'accord je les préviens.

Clarke : Et renvois tout le monde dans leurs Royaumes la quête est reportée pour un temps indéterminé.

Jason : (Triste) Très bien, je vais passer le message et je te ramène à manger.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas faim, merci mon chéri. Je vais juste me reposer encore un peu, je suis encore fatiguée.

Jason : Maman t'aime tu sais, on t'aime tous c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a arrêté.

Clarke : Elle m'a trahit, ils l'ont tous fait. (Douleurs)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :** Je ne suis pas un héros !

Après le départ de Jason je laisse échapper mes larmes le cœur en lambeaux, j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte mais je ne réponds pas et m'enfonce dans mon oreiller.

Raven : Clarke, Jason m'a dit que tu étais réveillé.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de parler Raven, rentres chez toi.

Raven : Non, l'enterrement d'Ellios a lieu ce soir.

Clarke : Bien rentres chez toi après alors.

Raven : Ce n'est pas ta faute Clarke, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Clarke : J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, stp rentres chez toi. J'ai envie d'être seule, je ne veux pas dire des choses sur le coup de la colère et que je regretterai par la suite.

Raven : Je ne partirai pas Clarke, Ellios mérite que tu assistes à son enterrement. Donc tu vas te lever de ce lit et t'en occuper. Notre ami mérite qu'on l'enterre avec les honneurs qui lui sont dû.

Clarke : Très bien, mais je ne veux pas parler ni à Lexa, ni aux autres c'est clair ?

Raven : (Souffle) J'aurai agis pareil qu'eux tu sais.

Clarke : Parfait je suis ravie de voir que tout mes sois disant amis me trahissent.

Raven : (Grimace) Clarke, ne dis pas ça stp.

Clarke : Peu importe, on se voit plus tard je vais me préparer.

Raven me regarde d'un air triste et s'en va de ma chambre, je vais prendre un bain et de nouveau mes larmes coulent. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser de tristesse. Il est dévoré par la colère, le regret et le sentiment de trahison que je ressens. Une fois rafraichie je me dirige vers la salle du trône, on s'incline devant moi bien bas et mon agacement ne fait que croitre à mesure que mes pas me mènent à destination.

Merlin : Princesse, content de vous voir sur pied.

Clarke : Bonjour Merlin, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler je dois voir mes parents.

Merlin : Clarke, la colère et une mauvaise idée pour gérer ton deuil. Crois moi je me suis laissé submerger par elle, tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres. Ne les laisses pas t'envahir à ton tour, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour sauver Ellios.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça, stp va préparer tout pour Ellios je te rejoins.

Merlin : La vie d'un héros est pleine de sacrifices Clarke, je te laisse à plus tard.

Clarke : (Murmures) Je ne suis pas un héros Merlin.

J'arrive enfin à la salle du trône où je croise Persée, sans un mot il me prend dans ses bras et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à nouveau.

Persée : Je sais, il me manque aussi. On se voit plus tard Princesse, je vais aider Merlin.

J'entre dans la pièce et tous s'inclinent, mon corps se tend face à tous mes amis et famille et je prends place sur mon siège sans un mot.

Kane : Bien, puisque la Princesse est arrivée nous pouvons commencer.

J'écoute d'un air distant et murée dans mon silence les explications de tous, quand j'entends la voix d'Octavia et Roan je serre les dents de colère. Puis quand c'est Lexa qui prend la parole mes poings se ferment automatiquement.

Abby : Clarke nous t'écoutons.

Clarke : Après l'enterrement du Capitaine Ellios vous pouvez tous rentrer dans vos Royaumes. Rentrez en contact avec vos parents Divins pour qu'ils désignent un nouveau Champion, j'abandonne.

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : C'est Princesse pour vous Gardienne.

Un silence de plomb se fait dans la salle suite à ma phrase, Lexa me regarde douloureusement et mes parents semblent choqués.

Roan : Clarke ne soit pas ridicule.

Clarke : C'est Princesse aussi pour vous, vous m'avez trahie, assumez vos actes Majesté.

Octavia : (Pleurs) Je t'en prie, on voulait juste te sauver.

Clarke : Belle réussite Princesse, je me retire du conseil. Je vous demande de ne pas insister, je vous souhaite un bon retour dans vos Royaumes respectifs.

Wells : Clarke stp, réfléchis.

Clarke : Tu as laissé faire Wells, tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux.

Jasper : Je suis désolé Clarke, on ne pouvait pas te perdre.

Clarke : Et donc vous avez laissé mourir notre ami en sachant que je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ?

Kane : Clarke tu as besoin de repos nous en reparlerons. Mes amis l'enterrement va commencer, je vous invite à me suivre.

Tous sortent et je reste avec Lexa dans la pièce, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle mais mon cœur semble prêt à exploser.

Lexa : Clarke stp, ne fait pas ça.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir, ses yeux reflètent toute la tristesse du monde et je me retiens de lui lancer une remarque méchante.

Clarke : Occupes-toi de Jason, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui me retient par le poignet m'obligeant à lui faire face. Je me dégage brusquement de son emprise et mon geste semble lui briser le cœur. Je serre les dents en la regardant et souffle un grand coup pour tenter de calmer ma colère.

Lexa : Tu peux me détester, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu sais qu'il faut continuer, Gaia ne doit pas gagner et tu le sais au fond de toi.

Clarke : Un autre prendra ma place.

Lexa : C'est toi le héros de cette histoire.

Clarke : JE NE SUIS PAS UN HEROS ! (Colère)

Lexa : Clarke… (Voix brisée)

Clarke : Je ne suis pas un héros, un héros ne laisse pas ses amis mourir, un héros ne se fait pas trahir par les gens en qu'il avait le plus confiance au monde. Un héros n'agit pas comme un monstre en laissant la colère l'emporter. Je ne suis pas un héros Lexa, je suis un monstre. (Pleurs)

Lexa approche doucement sa main sur ma joue mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et je disparais pour apparaître dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule dans mon lit en pleurs et Jason se glisse contre moi.

Jason : Maman, je sais que tu es triste mais tu ne peux pas laisser Gaia gagner.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon bébé, c'est trop dur je n'y arrive plus.

Jason : Tu es forte Maman, tu surmonteras ça. Laisse Maman t'aider et tes amis, ne t'éloignes pas d'eux.

Clarke : Je ne veux plus les voir, rejoins ta mère stp. Je vous rejoins dans un instant, je t'aime mon petit Prince.

Jason : (Triste) Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Une fois Jason hors de ma chambre je vais me rafraichir et je me change pour être présentable. Je retiens mes larmes et rejoins la cour de mon palais. Je croise John qui sans un mot me tend son bras, je souris et le prends tout en continuant notre chemin.

John : Je ne te dirai rien par rapport à ta décision Clarke, saches que si tu veux un peu de vacance tu es la bienvenue dans mon palais pour te reposer. Emori et moi t'accueillerons avec plaisir, sache juste que nous t'aimons tous et qu'à la place de Lexa, Roan, Octavia et Lincoln j'aurai agis pareil. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça pour le moment, aussi je ne dirai rien de plus.

Clarke : Merci John.

On arrive dans la cour et Jason me prend aussitôt la main, John rejoint Emori et moi mes parents. Inconsciemment je cherche Lexa des yeux et une fois trouvée je l'observe. Elle a mis son uniforme de cérémonie et se tient près de la Garde avec Anya, elle a dû sentir mon regard car elle tourne la tête vers moi. Comme à chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontrent je me perds un instant avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Persée.

Persée : Nous sommes là pour rendre un dernier hommage au Capitaine Ellios, son courage et son dévouement mérite notre admiration et notre plus profond respect. Sa force de caractère, sa loyauté et son esprit de camaraderie nous manqueront à tous. Aussi avec l'accord de ses Majestés je décrète que le Capitaine Ellios sera reconnu comme Héros de notre Royaume à compter de ce jour. Je laisse la parole à la Princesse Clarke qui souhaite ajouter quelques mots.

Je lâche la main de Jason et monte sur l'estrade pour parler, de nouveau mes yeux se posent sur Lexa et bien qu'encore en colère contre elle je suis rassurée de la voir répondre à mon regard.

Clarke : Le Capitaine Ellios a été avant d'être le Capitaine de ma Garde un grand ami et sa disparition laisse un immense vide dans mon cœur. Il était loyal, gentil, drôle et attentionné et sans lui je serai sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. C'est un héros, un ami, un frère. Rendons-lui un dernier hommage digne de son sacrifice, digne du grand homme qu'il était.

Je m'approche du corps d'Ellios et dépose deux écus d'or pour son voyage vers les Champs Elysées. Je lui embrasse le front en laissant tomber une larme et chuchote.

Clarke : Au revoir mon ami, puissions nous nous retrouver !

Je lève les mains et le bucher s'enflamme, tous s'en vont au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe et seul reste autour du bucher nos compagnons. Lexa et Jason glissent leur mains dans les miennes et je n'ai pas le cœur à les repousser, je me contente de regarder les flammes sans dire un mot.

Sam : Commandante, désolé de vous déranger mais le Roi vous demande.

Lexa : J'arrive Sam, Jason va avec Sam voir Merlin stp.

Mon fils me serre dans ses bras avant de partir et Lexa doucement m'embrasse le front avant de me laisser seule. Deux heures plus tard je suis toujours au milieu de la cour quand Nylah apparaît devant moi.

Clarke : (Voix brisé) Est-ce qu'il est bien arrivé à destination ?

Nylah : Il est aux champs Elysées oui, il est heureux. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il veille sur toi de là-bas et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je suis désolée Princesse, je sais combien tu as mal et à quel point tu te sens trahie.

Clarke : Tu es là pour me faire changer d'avis ?

Nylah : Non je suis là pour veiller sur toi comme je l'ai toujours fait, qu'importe ta décision je la respecterai.

Clarke : Merci Nylah, je vais aller voir mon père tu m'accompagnes ?

Nylah : Bien sur Princesse.

La présence de Nylah me fait le plus grand bien, je suis auprès de la tombe de mon père depuis plusieurs heures quand ma mère me rejoint. Nylah me sourit avant de disparaître me promettant de revenir plus tard.

Abby : Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis trop longtemps, crois tu qu'il m'en veuille

Clarke : Je suis sûr que non, il sait que tu l'aimeras toujours ne t'inquiètes pas.

Abby : Je viens de quitter Lexa, elle a pleuré dans mes bras pendant deux heures. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ma puce mais tu as été dure avec elle. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Lexa et tes amis de tout faire pour te protéger, elle t'aime, ils t'aiment. Tu te sens trahie je le comprends mais t'isoler des gens qui t'aiment n'est pas la solution. Je sais que tu souffres plus que n'importe qui dans cette situation, tu penses que t'isoler c'est le mieux pour ne pas les blesser encore plus mais tu te trompes. Ton ignorance les blesse encore plus, Roan et Octavia et même Lincoln se sentent mal. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, on ne fuit pas les problèmes dans cette famille on les affronte car nous sommes courageux. Ton père t'appelait sa brave Princesse ne lui fait pas honte en agissant égoïstement.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Je suis désolée Maman, je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour le moment, je vais partir un peu. Je n'arrive pas à affronter tous ces regards remplis de compassion à mon égard. Et leurs regards admiratifs c'est pire, je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un monstre. J'ai essayé d'être une bonne personne, de prendre les bonnes décisions et regarde où ça m'a mené.

Abby : Peut être que dans ce monde il n'y a pas de bonnes personnes Clarke. Fuir ne résoudra pas les problèmes ma fille, mais je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps pour faire le point. Tu vas aller où ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Abby : Jason va être triste.

Clarke : Lexa prendra soin de lui.

Abby : Elle t'aime plus que tout.

Clarke : Moi aussi Maman, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Abby : (Embrasse le front) Puissions nous retrouver.

Clarke : Puissions nous nous retrouver.

Après avoir fait mes adieux à Jason lui promettant de lui parler souvent je cherche Lexa, même en colère je ne peux pas partir sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois. Je finis par la trouver s'entrainant avec Persée, elle ne m'a pas vu j'en profite donc pour l'observer. Ces coups sont remplis de rage et de désespoir et mon cœur se serre un peu plus face à ce spectacle me sachant responsable de son état.

Clarke : Commandante je peux vous parler ?

Persée arrête ses coups et je sens Lexa se tendre au son de ma voix et surtout au ton formel que je viens de prendre pour lui parler. Elle tourne son regard brisé vers moi et ne supportant tout simplement pas de la voir dans cet état je baisse les yeux. Persée nous laisse seule, passant près de moi il pose sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant tristement.

Lexa : Princesse en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Son ton froid est douloureux à entendre mais je l'ai mérité donc je ne dit rien, je souffle un grand coup et m'avance.

Clarke : Je vais partir quelque temps je suis venue t'avertir, prends soin de Jason. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je vous avertirais de là où je suis avec le miroir, voilà c'es tout.

J'ai dit tout ça rapidement sans la regarder dans les yeux, je tourne les talons avant de changer d'avis et de prendre Lexa dans mes bras qui éclate en sanglots dans mes bras.

Lexa : Ne pars pas, ne m'abandonnes pas stp. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Stp ne pars pas, ne me laisses pas.

Mon cœur se brise et je resserre mon étreinte autour du corps de Lexa. Je reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que ces pleurs se calment et la berce comme un enfant contre moi. Combien de temps restons nous ainsi je ne serai le dire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras. Pourtant je sais que je dois partir, je ne veux pas la blesser encore plus et si je reste c'est ce qu'il va arriver.

Clarke : Lexa je t'aime, si je pars c'est pour ne pas te blesser encore plus. Je reviendrai mais j'ai besoin de temps seul pour guérir mes blessures. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter tout ça. Je suis trop en colère et je ne veux pas vous blesser en disant des mots qui dépassent ma pensée.

Lexa : (Voix brisé) Tu vas me quitter ?

Clarke : Non j'en suis incapable, je t'aime mais je t'en veux. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, stp comprends moi.

Lexa : Tu reviens ?

Clarke : Je te le promets, je suis désolée.

Lexa : Je sais, moi aussi. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner, à nous pardonner.

Clarke : J'espère (Embrasse le front) Puissions nous nous retrouver Commandante.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver ma Princesse.

Je me sépare de ses bras et file vers Zéphyr avec mon sac, je claque des doigts et fait apparaitre Aden et Anya devant moi.

Aden : Quand reviens tu ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, prends soin de Lexa stp.

Anya : C'est promis, on ne la quittera pas, jusqu'à ton retour.

Clarke : Merci, veillez sur Jason aussi. Je suis désolée de vous laisser, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à respirer.

Anya : Je sais Princesse, on prendra soin de ta famille. Prends le temps qu'il faut et reviens nous en pleine forme.

Aden : On t'aime tu sais ?

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Je vous aime aussi.

Je grimpe sur Zéphyr et décolle sans un regard en arrière, je laisse le vent me porter sans destination précise. Après plusieurs heures de vol je me pose en forêt, après avoir installé le camp et mangé j'observe les flammes perdue dans mes pensées. Je repense à Nylah, Finn, Gustus, Costia, Wick et enfin Ellios et je me demande qui sera le prochain à mourir.

(Halo doré)

Cupidon : Bonjour ma fille.

Clarke : Bonjour père.

Cupidon : Tu as des penses bien sombre mon enfant.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Père, je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut.

Cupidon : Tous les Dieux pensent le contraire, tes amis, ta famille, les peuples, tous te voient comme leur héros.

Clarke : Ils ont tord, je suis un monstre, dès que la colère m'envahit je perds le contrôle.

Cupidon : Cela m'arrive aussi et pourtant je suis un Dieu, c'est normal quand on souffre.

Clarke : Je fais du mal à tous, je suis tellement en colère. Lexa et Octavia semblent brisées et c'est ma faute.

Cupidon : Elles culpabilisent, elles ne regrettent pas de t'avoir sauvé mais elles regrettent de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Clarke : Je leur ai dit des choses horribles et j'ai laissé Lexa seule alors qu'elle m'a supplié de rester près d'elle.

Cupidon : Viens avec moi, je vais te ramener à la maison. Tu vas rester un moment avec ta mère et moi, ne t'inquiètes pas le temps s'écoulera normalement dans notre Royaume.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Cupidon : Ne dis pas de sottises tu es notre enfant, il est temps de voir ton Royaume.

Je souris et lui tends la main, on apparait dans un palais magnifique et ma mère me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis les bras de Lexa je me sens mieux. Je reste un moment dans les bras de ma Mère et après m'avoir fait visiter le palais je m'endors dans un lit moelleux. Le lendemain matin ce sont les douces caresses de ma Mère sur ma joue qui me sortent de mon sommeil.

Psyché : Bonjour ma puce, prépares toi nous avons un long voyage à commencer.

Clarke : Où va-t-on ?

Psyché : Te montrer tout l'amour que l'on te porte.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas ?

Psyché : Tu comprendras, suis moi.

Après m'être lavée et habillée, je rejoins mes parents qui se restaurent tranquillement. Mon Père me serre dans ses bras et je m'assois pour manger en leur compagnie.

Cupidon : (Tend un anneau) Tiens c'est un anneau te permettant d'apparaître près de ceux qui t'aime quand ils parlent de toi, ta mère t'accompagnera pour t'expliquer. Je dois rejoindre les autres Dieux pour préparer la guerre, nous nous verrons ce soir. (Embrasse mon front et celui de sa femme avant de disparaître)

Psyché : Si tu as finit nous allons commencer.

Clarke : Pourquoi faire cela ?

Psyché : Pour que tu comprennes.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Psyché : L'importance que tu as dans le cœur des gens.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas voir ça Mère.

Psyché : Tu n'as pas le choix ma fille, viens prends ma main.

J'enfile l'anneau à mon doigt et tendant la main à ma Mère j'apparais dans le Royaume de Bryan. Apparemment il parle avec Nathan et le sujet est délicat.

Psyché : Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, tu peux t'approcher sans crainte.

Bryan : Tu sais bien que je ne refuse pas de t'épouser, c'est juste que je veux que ce soit Clarke qui le fasse et elle n'est visiblement pas en état de le faire en ce moment.

Nathan : Moi aussi je veux que Clarke nous marie, c'est mon amie aussi.

Bryan : Tu ne comprends pas, avant de devenir Roi j'étais à son service. Elle m'a toujours bien traité, elle était plus que ma Princesse. C'est un modèle pour moi et j'espère devenir un aussi bon dirigeant qu'elle, la voir si triste me brise le cœur.

Nathan : Moi aussi, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider.

Bryan : Je pensais lui demander d'organiser notre mariage, mais j'ai peur de paraître insensible à sa douleur à lui mettant mon bonheur au visage.

Nathan : Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse pour nous, mais tu as raison. Rien ne presse, mon amour pour toi ne faiblira pas.

Bryan : J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux.

Nathan : Moi aussi.

Une fois ce passage fini on apparaît à nouveau dans le palais de mes parents, je suis assez triste d'avoir attendu ça. Je ne pensais pas que Nathan et Bryan s'empêchaient d'être heureux à cause de moi. Ma mère me souris tendrement et je retourne dans ma chambre pour contacter Jason.

Jason : Maman, tu vas bien ? Tu es où ?

Clarke : Je suis dans le palais de mes parents, comment vas-tu ?

Jason : Tu me manques mais ça va. Tata Octavia et Raven sont avec moi alors je ne suis pas seul.

Clarke : Elles ne sont pas rentrées chez elle ?

Jason : Non, ni tonton Lincoln et Roan. Ils t'attendent tout comme Maman.

Clarke : Comment va-t-elle ?

Jason : Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ?

Clarke : Jas !

Jason : Elle a pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de tata Anya.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de vous rendre triste.

Jason : Je sais maman, on ne t'en veut pas. On comprend, j'espère juste que tu reviendras bientôt.

Clarke : Je vous aime vous savez.

Jason : Nous aussi.

Clarke : Je te rappelle bientôt, je t'aime mon bébé.

Une fois la communication finit je me promène dans le palais, le soir je dine avec mes parents avant de rejoindre mes quartiers. Le sommeil me fuit, le manque de Lexa contre moi est terrible. Trois jours plus tard après un petit déjeuner tranquille ma mère me tend à nouveau la main et on apparaît dans le palais de Wells.

Séléna : Chéri calmes toi, Clarke est en sécurité dans le palais de ses parents.

Wells : Tu n'as pas vu son regard, elle est brisée. Et c'est ma faute, je la connais je n'aurai jamais du accepter qu'ils fassent ça, je savais qu'elle ne nous pardonnerait pas.

Séléna : Tu voulais la sauver, elle s'en rendra compte.

Wells : Je suis le pire ami sur terre, je ne supporte pas de la voir si triste.

Séléna : Je sais mon cœur, mais Clarke es forte. Elle se relèvera et vous pardonnera, et puis elle va bientôt devenir Marraine elle n'a pas le choix.

Wells : Tu crois qu'elle acceptera encore ?

Sélénia : Je suis sûre, aller calmes toi et viens près de moi tu stresses le bébé à tourner en rond comme ça.

Wells : Excuses moi, c'est juste que je suis inquiet. Et si elle ne nous pardonne pas ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Séléna : Laisses lui du temps mon amour, laisses lui du temps.

Une nouvelle fois la vision s'estompe et on apparait dans le palais, je m'assis sur un fauteuil encore troublée par ce que je viens de voir. Comment peut-il douter que je revienne sur ma parole d'être la marraine de son enfant ?

Psyché : Tu commences à comprendre n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, excuses moi je vais me reposer un peu.

Psyché : Aides les cupidons, faire tomber les gens amoureux ça détend.

Je souris et suivant son conseil, je pars avec les Cupidons distribuant des flèches et regardant l'amour naitre entre deux êtres. Lexa me manque terriblement et je ne sais par quelle Magie son image apparaît devant moi.

Cupidon : Quand deux âmes sœurs se manquent trop, ce genre de chose arrive.

Je regarde Lexa avec Jason, ils s'entrainent à l'épée en riant. Mais dans leurs yeux une tristesse demeure et je sais que c'est ma faute. L'image s'estompe et je retourne au palais pour prendre le repas avec mes parents.

Cupidon : Alors ma fille, jouer aux Cupidons te plait-il ?

Clarke : C'est agréable oui, même si ça m'a fait cruellement remarquer à quel point Lexa me manque.

Psyché : C'était un peu le but recherché mon enfant. Rester trop longtemps loin d'elle ne te fait pas du bien.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mais je ne suis pas prête à rentrer.

Cupidon : Tu es ici chez toi, prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour guérir.

Clarke : Merci Père.

Trois jours plus tard c'est dans le château de John et Emori que j'apparais.

Emori : Mon chéri j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

John : Laquelle mon amour ?

Emori : Je suis enceinte.

John : (Grand sourire) C'est vrai ?

Emori : Oui de deux mois apparemment, tu es content ?

John : Par tous les Dieux (Serrant Emori contre lui) bien sur que je suis heureux. Il faut que je prévienne Clarke et nos compagnons. (Triste)

Emori : Elle me manque aussi, mais je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse pour nous.

John : Tu crois ? Je veux dire elle avait l'air tellement triste, j'ai peur que mon amie est disparue.

Emori : Que veux-tu dire ?

John : Toutes ces épreuves la tue, avant son regard était lumineux et elle avait toujours un sourire tendre. Maintenant son regard est remplit de tristesse et même quand elle sourit, elle est triste. Cette quête est entrain de la changer, ma meilleure amie me manque, et cela me tue de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Emori : Je sais mon cœur, je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que toi mais moi aussi je l'aime. Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir, j'ai confiance en elle.

John : Si je pouvais je prendrai toute sa tristesse pour qu'à nouveau je revoie son sourire.

Emori : Je sais mon cœur.

L'image s'estompe et mon cœur se serre, je n'imaginais pas tout ce que John pensait. Et surtout je n'imaginais pas que ma tristesse se voyait autant. Trois jours passent encore ainsi, je parle juste à Jason mais le manque de Lexa devient pesant.

Psyché : Suis moi nous partons.

On apparaît cette fois dans le château d'Harper. Elle discute avec Monty tout en se regardant amoureusement.

Monty : Cela fait du bien d'être ici l'ambiance dans le château de Clarke est pesante depuis son départ.

Harper : Je me doute, tu crois qu'elle va changer d'avis ?

Monty : Oui, elle a juste besoin de temps. C'est plus Lexa qui m'inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vu si abattue. Des que Jason n'est pas avec elle éclate en sanglot. Elle est persuadée qu'elle a perdue Clarke, les voir si triste me brise le cœur.

Harper : Clarke ne quittera jamais Lexa, elle est amoureuse d'elle depuis qu'elle a douze ans. Toutes les deux sont des âmes sœurs, leur amour est indestructible. C'est pour ça qu'elles souffrent autant d'être séparées, mais elles finissent toujours par se retrouver. J'ai confiance tout s'arrangera, elles sont fortes. Plus encore qu'en elles sont ensemble.

Monty : Ils seraient temps qu'elles s'en rendent compte alors.

Harper : Elles le savent, mais elles sont trop têtues pour l'admettre.

Monty : J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite, elle nous manque à tous.

Harper : Laisses lui un peu de temps, elle a besoin de se rappeler pourquoi elle se bat.

Monty : Je sais mon amour, grâce à notre lien je la sens tellement triste.

Harper : Elle va revenir, j'en suis persuadée.

La vision s'estompe et sans un mot je retourne dans ma chambre pour contacter Jason.

Jason : Maman, je suis content de te voir. Tu as l'air fatiguée ça va ?

Clarke : Je ne dors pas très bien loin de ta mère, que fais-tu ?

Jason : Je m'entraine avec Tonton Aden et Lincoln à l'arc. Sam me bat à chaque fois, alors j'essaye de m'améliorer.

Clarke : Peux tu me passer Aden stp.

Jason : Bien sur, je t'aime fort. J'espère que tu vas rentrer bientôt.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.

Aden : Clarke, je suis content de te voir. Tout va bien, ça se passe bien chez tes parents ?

Clarke : Ca va, et vous ?

Aden : Bien, Anya et Raven sont avec Lexa ne t'inquiètes pas on veille sur elle.

Clarke : Comment va-t-elle ?

Aden : Mal, mais je suppose que tu es dans le même état. Vous avez besoin de temps toutes les deux, elle le comprend même si c'est dur.

Clarke : Aden je suis désolée de la faire souffrir, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux.

Aden : Je sais, vous êtes mes sœurs et je vous aime. Mais vous êtes idiotes, il faut vous parler.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vous aime aussi. Je vous rappellerai plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard c'est dans le château de Bellamy qu'on apparaît, ils discutent avec Gina.

Bellamy : Tu parles d'un chevalier protecteur (Colère)

Gina : Mon amour, calmes toi, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Bellamy : J'aurai du la protéger, c'est mon devoir.

Gina : Et je t'aurai perdu et les enfants aussi. Je ne pense pas que ta mort soit pire que celle d'Ellios pour Clarke, elle vous aime tous à part égale. Mais certains plus que d'autres et tu en fais partie, tu t'en veux de ton impuissance. Clarke aussi, mais il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire.

Bellamy : Je n'aurai pas du laisser-faire Lincoln, Octavia ne fait que pleurer depuis trois jours. Lexa est dans le même état.

Gina : Si vous n'étiez pas intervenus elle serait morte.

Bellamy : Je sais, mais qu'elle croit qu'on l'a trahit me brise le cœur.

Gina : Je sais mon cœur, elle vous pardonnera. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour guérir ses blessures et comprendre tout ça.

Bellamy : J'espère que tu as raison, on l'aime tous tellement.

Gina : Je sais, avant d'être ta fiancée j'étais un de ses soldats. Elle inspire tellement, je suis pleine d'admiration pour elle. J'étais si fière et je le suis encore de la servir, elle a le cœur juste et bon. Elle pense que c'est un monstre, mais nous on la voit telle qu'elle est. Et c'est toujours son amour pour vous qui la fait déborder, mais elle a toujours pu s'arrêter à temps.

Bellamy : Elle me manque, je veux dire la Princesse douce et joyeuse que j'ai connu enfant. J'ai peur que toutes ses épreuves la changent.

Gina : Non ça n'arriverait pas, car on sera tous là pour la ramener.

Bellamy : Oui on sera là, toujours.

Une nouvelle vision se créer devant moi et cette fois je suis près de Jasper et Maya.

Maya : La Princesse te manque mon amour

Jasper : Je me sens coupable de n'avoir rien dit.

Maya : Tu regrettes ?

Jasper : Non, je ne le peux pas. J'aurai agis pareil à leur place, mais je ne le peux dire à Clarke. Je sais qu'elle était dévastée et j'aurai aimé trouver les mots pour la réconforter.

Maya : Elle va revenir et là tu pourras lui parler.

Jasper : Pour lui dire quoi que j'aurai agis pareil, car je ne conçois pas une vie sans elle à nos côtés. Elle ne veut pas entendre ça. Je l'admire tu sais, je n'aurai jamais était capable de faire le quart de ce qu'elle a fait. J'aimerai avoir son courage et sa force de caractère. J'aimerai l'aider plus à traverser toutes ses épreuves. J'aimerai lui être plus utile, je cherche encore et encore comment j'aurai pu aider la dernière fois.

Maya : Vous étiez tous à bout de force, il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire. Elle sait tout ça, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle sait que tu l'aimes Jasper, tu es importante pour elle. Je te rappelle que tu fais partit de son cercle.

Jasper : Justement parce que je fais partie de son cercle je sais qu'elle souffre comme jamais. Je ne parle même pas de Lexa et Octavia ou de Roan. Lincoln culpabilise tellement qu'il en dort plus. Ils ont tous le cœur brisé et je me sens si inutile, j'aimerai leur redonner le sourire.

Maya : Alors sois toi-même, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. C'est comme ça que Clarke t'aime. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Jasper : Tu as raison, je vais aller voir Octavia. Merci mon amour, j'espère que Clarke reviendra bientôt. On a tous besoin d'elle pour aller mieux.

Maya : Elle reviendra.

La vision s'efface et ma mère me regarde toujours aussi tendrement.

Clarke : Je ne suis qu'une égoïste.

Psyché : Non mon enfant, tu souffres c'est tout. Si je te montre cela c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas la seule.

Clarke : Je ne me sens pas capable de les affronter Mère.

Psyché : Tu as encore du temps, vas te reposer.

Je rejoins mes quartiers, Lexa apparaît devant moi. Elle est seule sur notre lit, elle a l'air si triste que mon cœur se serre. Jason arrive et se glisse dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui.

Jason : Elle va revenir.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerai de l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

Jason : Elle est dans le même état que toi tu sais, aller viens allons manger.

Une fois l'image disparut je m'allonge dans mon lit laissant couler mes larmes librement sur mes joues. Plusieurs jours plus tard je me retrouve devant Raven et Anya qui discutent de moi.

Raven : Je suis la pire des sœurs, entre Octavia et Clarke mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser de tristesse.

Anya : Lexa n'est pas mieux, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Raven : Cette situation est impossible, le pire c'est que je les comprends tous. Je comprends Clarke mais je comprends aussi Octavia et Lexa. Je me sens soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à faire un tel choix et après je culpabilise de penser cela.

Anya : Tu aurais agis différemment ?

Raven : Je ne sais pas, la situation était désespérée. Mais honnêtement même si la perte d'Ellios est terrible, perdre Clarke m'aurait sans doute tuée. Dans mon cœur je sais que j'aurai agis pareil, même si pour cela elle me détesterait.

Anya : Je ferai pareil pour Lexa et Aden, ou pour toi. Ou bien Jason, c'est affolant le nombre de gens dans mon cœur, même Clarke. Je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter pour vous protéger.

Raven : Je sais, Clarke me manque. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour redonner le sourire à Octavia. Lexa j'abandonne, tant que Clarke ne reviendra pas elle sera dans cet état.

Anya : Oui, mais Clarke va revenir et tout ira mieux je le sais.

Raven : J'espère, ma sœur me manque.

Anya : Je sais mon cœur, elles vont se retrouver et tout ira bien.

La vision laisse place à Aden et Persée qui discutent en s'entrainant.

Persée : Comment allait Clarke quand tu lui as parlé ?

Aden : Elle a le cœur brisé, et de rester loin de Lexa ne dois pas arranger la chose.

Persée : Le peuple se demande où est leur Princesse et si vraiment elle a abandonné. Ils ont peur des conséquences d'un échec sur leurs vies.

Aden : Je me doute mais Clarke n'est pas du genre à abandonner son peuple ou ses amis, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Tellement de choses reposent sûr elle depuis tant d'années, c'est normal de craquer.

Persée : Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai une totale confiance en elle, je suis tellement fier de servir une telle Princesse.

Aden : Moi aussi, mes sœurs sont mes modèles. J'espère être un jour aussi courageux qu'elles.

Persée : Elles sont très fières de toi tu sais ?

Aden : Je l'espère, je ne veux pas les décevoir, je les aime tant.

Perse : C'est réciproque j'en suis sûr.

Aden : J'espère que Clarke rentre bientôt je ne supporte plus d'attendre Lexa pleurer autant.

Perse : Elle reviendra, Clarke ne nous abandonnera jamais.

Plusieurs jours plus tard une nouvelle vision je suis devant Luna et Roan, mon cœur se serre quand je vois pleurer Roan dans les bras de Luna. Mon frère ne pleure jamais, il est fort comme un roc.

Roan : Jamais je n'aurai du faire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je ne pouvais pas, je sui un monstre d'égoïsme je savais qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé.

Luna : Mon amour calme toi, tu n'es pas égoïste et Clarke le sait. Elle t'aime, tu es son frère, son grand frère. Elle sait que tu as seulement voulu la protéger.

Roan : Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir la regarder en face, je me sens tellement mal. Octavia et Lexa aussi, elle a raison on l'a trahis. J'ai juré de la protéger et je lui brise le cœur, je suis le pire des frères.

Luna : Non mon cœur, tu es le meilleur. Clarke va revenir. Laisses lui un peu de temps pour affronter tout ça.

Roan : Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera. Je l'aime tellement savoir que je lui ai brisé le cœur et qu'elle pense que je l'ai trahi me rend malade.

Luna : Je suis sure qu'elle t'a déjà pardonnée, laisses lui un peu de temps.

Nouvelle vision et cette fois ci c'est devant Lincoln et Octavia que j'apparais.

Lincoln : Mon amour il faut que tu manges un peu, stp.

Octavia : Je n'ai pas faim Linc.

Lincoln : Je sais que tu t'en veux, et moi aussi. Je te rappelle que je suis celui qui est lancé le sort qui l'a endormie.

Octavia : Parce qu'on te l'a demandé. Jamais elle ne me pardonnera, j'ai trahi ma sœur Linc.

Lincoln : Non tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Octavia : Mais à quel prix, tu as vu la douleur dans ses yeux, et cette douleur dans mon cœur c'est insupportable.

Lincoln : Je sais, je l'aime aussi Octavia et je sais qu'elle nous pardonnera. Elle est forte et surtout elle à un grand cœur, je sais qu'elle nous aime. Je sais qu'elle t'aime plus que tout.

Octavia : Je me sens si mal, comment je vais faire à son retour ?

Lincoln : C'est ta sœur elle t'a déjà pardonné j'en suis sur, stp mange. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste et Clarke me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Octavia : (Sourire triste) Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours sa sœur ?

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre à ses mots et des larmes dévalent sur mes yeux, ils souffrent tellement par ma faute c'est insupportable. Quelques jours plus tard je vois ma mère et Lexa discuter autour du feu.

Abby : Elle va revenir.

Lexa : Mais elle ne me pardonnera jamais, elle m'a dit et répété que sa vie n'était pas plus importante qu'une autre. Mais encore une fois j'ai choisis de l'ignorer. Parce que je suis incapable de respirer sans elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, je ne pouvais pas. Je lui ai brisé le cœur Abby, comment peut-on faire ce genre de choses à la femme qu'on aime

Abby : Parce que justement tu l'aimes, le jour où Jack est mort. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai continué pour Clarke et doucement Kane est rentré dans ma vie. Mais je me souviendrai toujours où j'ai eu recours au sort ultime de guérison pour le sauver, Jack s'est senti trahis. Il m'a reproché d'avoir mis ma vie en danger pour lui, alors que nous avions Clarke. Mais ma vie c'était lui, il a finit par comprendre et m'a pardonné mais ça a pris un peu de temps.

Lexa : Clarke m'a fait promettre de ne pas recommencer, j'ai trahi ma promesse Abby. Je l'ai perdu, je ne supporte pas de l'avoir fait souffrir. Une fois qu'elle sera revenue je partirai, je suis incapable de tenir ma promesse. Jamais je ne la laisserai mourir, je la choisirai toujours et si pour ça elle doit me haïr qu'il en soit ainsi.

Abby : Ma fille va revenir et vous parlerez, je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle ne te laissera pas partir.

Lexa : Elle me hait Abby.

Abby : Non mon enfant elle t'aime, d'un amour si fort que s'en est presque effrayant. Et je le sais depuis bien longtemps, plus longtemps que vous. Tu es son âme sœur, et n'oublies pas Jason. Il a besoin de vous deux, vous êtes ces parents.

Lexa : Clarke suffira, je ne peux pas rester près d'elle sachant qu'elle me déteste. Sachant que je ne peux pas la protéger sans la faire souffrir. Je ne veux plus jamais voir le regard qu'elle m'a lancé dans la salle du trône.

Abby : Elle va revenir Lexa et tout s'arrangera.

Lexa : Elle reviendra oui parce qu'elle est forte, courageuse et qu'elle n'abandonne jamais. Mais quand elle le fera je partirai, car jamais je ne pourrai tenir ma promesse.

J'apparais dans le palais de mes parents et je pleure dans les bras de ma mère toute la nuit. Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras. Je me réveille tard le lendemain mais je ne bouge pas de mon lit, il faut que je rentre rattraper tout le bazar que j'ai mis. Il faut que je dise à Lexa que je l'aime plus que tout et que plus jamais je ne la quitterai qu'importe ce qu'elle fera. Il faut que je dise à Octavia et Raven que se sont les meilleures sœurs du monde et que je les aime. Que je dise à mon grand frère que je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu et que je l'aime plus que tout aussi. Pareil pour les autres. Il faut que je dise à mon fils qu'il illumine ma vie et que sans lui je ne serais pas complète. Oui il faut que je dise tout ça, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Il m'a fallut deux jours de plus pour me décider, je serre mes parents dans mes bras en les remerciant et j'apparais dans ma chambre sourire aux lèvres. Je suis partie un mois et ll est plus que temps de réparer mes erreurs, je claque des doigts et Jason apparaît devant moi.

Jason : MAMAN ! (Se jette dans mes bras)

Clarke : Bonjour mon fils, je suis de retour à la maison.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :** Pardon

Jason ne me lâchait plus la taille et je souriais en lui rendant son étreinte.

Clarke : Ecoutes mon cœur, je tiens à m'excuser d'être partie. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais loin de moi ta mère et toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Jason : Tout ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Je veux que Sam et toi vous occupiez ta mère jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Emmenez-la en ballade loin du château sans lui dire que je suis là. J'aimerai lui faire une surprise, j'aimerai me rattraper du mal que je lui ai fait. Mais j'ai plusieurs personnes à voir avant, je peux compter sur toi ?

Jason : D'accord, je vais chercher Sam et on s'en occupe.

Clarke : Merci mon petit Prince, je t'aime très fort. Pardon d'être partie, je ne suis bien que près de vous. J'étais en colère et j'ai agis stupidement, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

Jason : Je sais Maman, mais ça t'a fait du bien de partir je le vois.

Clarke : Oui, maintenant files. Demain je te réserve toute ma journée quand dis-tu ?

Jason : J'en dis que c'est une super idée, je vais m'occuper de Maman, à plus tard. (Embrasse ma joue)

Je regarde mon fils sortir en trombe de ma chambre et je claque des doigts pour apparaître devant ma Mère qui sursaute violement. Passé le choc elle se jette dans mes bras et mon Père aussi.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, j'ai agis égoïstement. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus, j'accomplirai mon devoir envers notre peuple en finissant la quête. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop honte avec mon comportement, je me rattraperai.

Kane : Jamais tu ne nous feras honte ma Princesse, nous sommes terriblement fière de toi.

Abby : Tout le monde à des moments de faiblesse ma fille, tu es toute pardonnée. Je suis contente de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Clarke : Pour l'instant je vous demande de ne rien dire à personne, j'ai beaucoup de personnes à voir et beaucoup à me faire pardonner.

Kane : Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Dans deux jours j'annoncerai ma décision au conseil, pour l'instant je vais rattraper mes erreurs si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Abby : Bien, je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Clarke : Merci Maman, à plus tard.

Je disparais pour apparaître aux portes du palais de Bryan, je demande à ce qu'on m'annonce et deux minutes plus tard Bryan arrive en courant près de moi. Suivi de très près par Nathan qui me souris gentiment, deux minutes plus tard je suis dans les bras de mes amis souriant comme jamais.

Clarke : Je suis contente de vous voir.

Bryan : Tu as l'air d'allée bien mieux ça fait plaisir à voir.

Clarke : C'est le cas, je suis venue pour vous féliciter et pour vous dire que j'accepte d'organiser votre Mariage.

Nathan : Comment es-tu au courant ?

Clarke : Longue histoire, mais si vous voulez toujours de moi je serais honorée de vous marier.

Bryan : (Larmes) Par tous les Dieux oui ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

Nathan : (Grand sourire) Je confirme.

Clarke : Alors je vous dis dans une semaine ça vous va ?

Bryan : Je vais lancer les invitations au plus vite.

Clarke : Parfait, nous passons par ton Royaume Bryan pour rejoindre celui de Roan. Donc ça nous fera une pause bienvenue avant de continuer la quête.

Nathan : Tu continus alors ?

Clarke : Oui, pardon de vous avoir abandonné. Cela n'arrivera plus je vous le promets.

Bryan : Je suis contente de retrouver la Princesse que j'admire tant.

Clarke : Et moi de retrouver mes amis.

Nathan : On se voit dans une semaine, merci d'être venue nous voir.

Clarke : Merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses.

Bryan : Nous sommes là pour toi Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais, je vous aime.

Nathan/ Bryan : (Larmes) Nous aussi Princesse.

Je claque des doigts pour me retrouver devant les portes du palais de Wells, comme tout à l'heure je demande à un soldat de m'annoncer. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Wells se jette dans mes bras sous le regard attendri de Séléna et surpris de ces soldats.

Wells : Par l'enfer, je t'interdis de me faire peur comme ça à nouveau.

Séléna : Bienvenu Princesse si mon mari se décide à vous lâcher on pourra rentrer se mettre à l'aise.

Clarke : (Rire) Merci Séléna, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Une fois assise devant la cheminé je prends la parole mes amis pendus à mes lèvres.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit Wells, je me suis laissée envahir par la colère. Je ne pensais pas à votre douleur, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai agis égoïstement et je m'en excuse, tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime énormément. Je sais que vous avez agis pour mon bien et si vous voulez toujours de moi comme Marraine malgré mon comportement déplorable je vous jure de me rattraper. Je serai une marraine exemplaire, une amie et une alliée sur qui vous pouvez dorénavant compter. Je n'abandonnerai plus la quête, je serai me montrer digne d'avoir des amis tels que vous.

Séléna : (Larmes) Pour moi il n'y a rien à pardonner Princesse et je serai très honorée que vous soyez la marraine de notre enfant. Et j'espère que nous devrions de bonnes amies aussi car je sais à quel point vous comptez pour Wells.

Clarke : Merci je l'espère aussi.

Je me tourne vers Wells incertaine de sa réponse, je fixe mes chaussures profondément honteuse de mon comportement. Wells se lève et glisse sa main sous mon menton m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

Wells : Il n'y a rien à pardonner ma Princesse, tu es avec ma femme et mon futur enfant la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Ton amitié est vitale pour moi, tes conseils et ta gentillesse me sont indispensables. Faire de toi la Marraine de notre enfant a été un choix évident, tu es courageuse, intelligente et surtout remplit d'amour. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux pour mon enfant. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme meilleure amie, tu m'entends ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Merci, je suis tellement désolée. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous abandonner, je vous aime.

Wells : Nous aussi Princesse, nous aussi. (Serre dans ses bras)

Clarke : Je dois vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais on se revoit très vite, d'accord ?

Wells : Bien sûr, files et merci d'être venue.

Clarke : Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Wells : Je sais et nous serons là pour toi.

Un dernier sourire et j'apparais devant les portes du palais d'Harper. Comme à chaque fois un soldat m'annonce et je me retrouve très vite dans les bras de mes amis.

Harper : Contente de te voir.

Monty : Tu nous as manqué, tu sembler allez bien mieux.

Harper : Rentres, tu as sûrement des choses à nous dire pour venir jusque ici.

Une fois installé et après avoir laissé Monty m'ausculter sous toutes les coutures pour être sûr que je vais bien je prends la parole.

Clarke : Je suis venue pour m'excuser, je sais que mon comportement a été déplorable. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir près de moi, vous êtes des amis merveilleux et vous ne méritez absolument pas comment je vous ai traité. Je ferai en sorte de mériter votre confiance et votre amitié à nouveau, je n'abandonnerai plus jamais. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous resterez près de moi pour la suite de la quête. Je vous aime et j'ai besoin de vous pour avancer.

Harper : (Larmes) Par les Dieux Clarke tu vas ruiner mon petit cœur fragile avec ce genre de révélation. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu es notre amie et je serai là pour t'accompagner.

Monty : Nous sommes avec toi, Harper l'a très bien dit. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, nous t'aimons aussi et jusqu'au bout nous serons avec toi.

Clarke : (Larmes) Merci, je vous promets d'en être digne.

Harper/ Monty : C'est déjà le cas.

Je souris à mes amis avant de les serrer contre moi, ils me rendent mon étreinte et je les quitte promettant qu'on se reverra très vite. J'apparais devant le château de Bellamy et j'entends qu'on m'annonce avant qu'une tornade brune me saute dans les bras.

Max : Princesse tu es revenue, je suis trop content de te voir.

Clarke : Moi aussi mon grand, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Clara : Max je te cherche….Princesse !

Deux secondes plus tard elle me saute dans les bras aussi et j'éclate de rire, Je vois Bellamy et Gina apparaître à leur tour et les enfants me lâchent enfin. C'est au tour de Bell et Gina de me prendre dans leurs bras et une fois installés, je prends à nouveau la parole.

Clarke : Voilà je tenais à m'excuser, je sais que tu t'en veux Bell de ne pas avoir pu me protéger mais tu ne devrais pas. Tu l'as fait et ce depuis que nous sommes enfants. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi, ton soutien et ton amitié me sont indispensables. Je n'aurai jamais du vous parler comme ça, j'étais en colère mais au fond de moi je savais que vous m'aviez une nouvelle fois protégée de moi-même. En vérité c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus, je ne me trouve pas assez forte pour vous protéger et ça me rend malade de penser à tous les dangers que vous faites face à cause de moi. Mais à partir de maintenant je serais me montrer digne de votre amitié et de votre confiance, je n'abandonnerai plus jamais. Et je promets que je ne perdrai plus jamais le contrôle pour rester digne de vous. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez parce que sans vous tous à mes côtés malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'y arriverai pas. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime énormément.

Gina : Princesse ça a toujours été un honneur de vous servir et c'est un plus grand honneur encore d'être votre amie. Je me battrai avec vous jusqu'au bout.

Clarke : Mes amis m'appelle Clarke. (Sourire)

Gina : Clarke, merci d'être venue nous dire tout ça.

Bellamy : Je suis ton chevalier protecteur, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours Clarke, tu es une de mes amis les plus précieuses et je suis ravi de savoir que tu nous aimes. Nous aussi, pas vrai les enfants ?

Max/Clara : OUI !

Max : On peut t'appeler tata ?

Clarke : Ca me ferait plaisir oui.

Clara : Tu exagères Max, c'est une Princesse quand même.

Max : Non c'est Clarke notre tata, pas vrai ?

Clarke : Vrai (Sourire)

Bellamy : Tu dois déjà partir ?

Gina : Restes au moins mangé avec nous.

Clarke : D'accord, après je file mais nous nous reverrons vite promis.

Après un repas dans les rires et les confidences je m'éclipse pour apparaître aux portes du Royaumes de John et Emori.

Emori : Clarke, par tous les Dieux. Il va falloir que je m'habitue un jour à toutes ces apparitions à longueur de journée.

Clarke : Désolé je suis apparue aux portes pour éviter ce genre de choses. (Sourire)

Emori : (Serre dans ses bras) Je suis contente de te voir, suis moi John se fait un sang d'encre pour toi depuis ton départ.

Clarke : Je sais oui, je suis désolée.

Emori : L'important c'est que tu sois là.

On arrive dans la salle du trône et me voyant John se lève et me serre dans ses bras un long moment. Emori a un regard attendri sur nous et fait disperser la foule pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

John : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Maintenant oui, je suis venue vous parler si vous avez un moment à m'accorder ?

John : Toujours pour toi Princesse.

Une nouvelle fois bien installée je commence mon récit.

Clarke : Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon comportement égoïste dernièrement j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Je sais que tous vous tenez à moi et que vous agissez pour me protéger de mes ennemis comme de moi-même. Et je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier les Dieux d'avoir des amis si merveilleux. J'ai laissé la colère obscurcir mon jugement et je vous fais la promesse que ça n'arrivera plus. Je serai me montrer digne de mon rang et de votre amitié plus que nécessaire pour moi. Je n'abandonnerai plus jamais, je poursuis donc la quête et j'espère que vous serez encore à mes côtés. Je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour l'heureux événement à venir, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

Emori : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Clarke : Longue histoire, je vous expliquerai mais là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire rattraper mais je tenais vraiment à vous présenter mes excuses.

John : Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné Clarke, tu as vécu tellement d'épreuves c'est normal de craquer de temps à temps. Sache que nous serons toujours là pour toi, tu n'es pas seule Clarke pour traverser tout ça. Nous serons avec toi jusqu'au bout et bien plus encore, tu es ma meilleure amie. Nous t'aimons tous, et j'espère vraiment que tu accepteras d'être la Gardienne de notre enfant.

Clarke : La Gardienne mais c'est un grand honneur réservé à la famille normalement.

Emori/John : Tu es de notre famille Clarke.

Clarke : (Larmes) Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'accepte. Je vous jure que je le protégerai et que je lui enseignerai tout ce que sais. Merci de votre confiance cela me touche beaucoup.

John : (Serre dans ses bras) Merci d'avoir dit oui.

Clarke : Je dois y aller, on se revoit vite ne vous inquiétez pas.

Emori : Alors à bientôt.

Un dernier sourire et j'apparais devant Maya et Jasper en souriant.

Jasper : CLARKE ! (Me prend dans ses bras) Par Les Dieux, tu m'as manqué.

Clarke : Vous aussi, je suis venue vous parler.

Maya : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Princesse.

Clarke : Mes amies m'appelle Clarke, je tiens à ce que vous m'écoutiez svp.

Jasper : Bien sur Clarke, vas-y ?

Clarke : Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser de mon comportement, cela est indigne de mon rang et surtout de votre confiance. Je vous jure qu'à partir de maintenant je n'abandonnerai plus et je serai me montrer digne de votre amitié. Je tiens aussi à dire que vous m'êtes indispensables pour la suite de la quête, votre amitié et votre soutient sont vitales pour moi. Enfin Jasper je tenais à te remercier d'être toi, celui qui me fait rire, celui qui me soutient, celui dont la confiance n'a jamais faiblit malgré mes erreurs. Tu es un précieux ami, vous êtes de précieux amis et je vous aime vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus pour moi Jasp, te savoir près de moi et largement suffisant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés pour vaincre Gaia.

Maya : Merci Clarke, tu sais que ma loyauté t'est acquise ainsi que mon amitié. Je serai là pour toi en tant que grande Enchantrice de ton Royaume mais surtout en tant qu'amie.

Clarke : Merci Maya tes mots me touchent beaucoup.

Jasper : Comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'ai dit ?

Clarke : Promis je te raconterai un jour, est ce que tu me pardonnes ? (Inquiète)

Jasper : Il n'y a rien à pardonner Clarke, je serai là pour toi. Tu es mon amie, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Clarke : Merci, je dois y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire mais on se revoit très vite d'accord ?

Jasper : (Sourire) Je suis content de te savoir enfin là, à plus tard.

Clarke : Je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais.

Je claque des doigts et j'apparais devant Persée et Aden. Aden me saute dans les bras suivis de près par Persée.

Aden : Tu m'as tellement manqué, comment tu vas ?

Clarke : Bien mieux depuis que je suis là.

Persée : Je suis content de te revoir Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis contente d'être de retour, je n'aurai jamais dû partir mais au moins cela m'a permis d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

Aden : Tu as vu Lexa ?

Clarke : Pas encore non, Jason et Sam l'occupent jusqu'au coucher du soleil j'avais des choses à faire avant de la voir.

Persée : Je suppose que tu veux nous parler d'un sujet important ?

Clarke : Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, je n'abandonnerai plus jamais. Tu as raison Persée j'ai un devoir à accomplir envers mon peuple mais aussi envers vous, ma famille et mes amis qui croyez tant en moi. Je me suis montrée indigne de votre confiance et je peux vous jurer que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. J'ai besoin de vous près de moi, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez.

Persée : Il n'y a rien à pardonner Princesse, je suis honoré et fier de vous servir. Je le suis encore plus sachant que je suis ton ami, je serai à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin tu as ma parole.

Aden : (Me serre contre lui) Tu es ma sœur et un modèle pour moi, je serai toujours près de toi.

Clarke : Merci petit frère, merci mon ami. (Sourire)

Aden : Maintenant files, je suppose que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Clarke : En effet, à plus tard.

Je claque des doigts et apparaît devant la chambre de Raven, je souffle un grand coup et frappe à la porte. Raven m'ouvre et ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir je lui saute dans les bras.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Je suis tellement désolée Raven.

Raven : (Me serre contre elle et pleurs) Tu es revenue, chut ça va aller je suis là.

Anya : Il était temps Princesse, ta sœur a faillit me rendre dingue.

Clarke : (Rit et prend Anya dans ses bras) Désolé je vous jure que ça n'arrivera plus.

Anya : Lexa ?

Clarke : Avec Jason et Sam j'avais des choses à faire avant de la voir.

Anya : Je vous laisse discuter.

Clarke : Non ce que j'ai à dire tu dois l'entendre aussi, asseyez-vous.

Raven : Tu me fais peur à être si sérieuse d'un coup.

Anya : Laisses la parler chérie.

Clarke : Merci Anya, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement.

Raven : Tu n'as pas à….

Clarke : Laisses-moi parler stp, mon comportement était plus qu'égoïste. Et de par mon comportement j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes dont toi. Et même toi Anya je le sais et j'en suis désolée, je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais. Anya je suis désolée d'avoir fait souffrir autant Lexa, je te promets que plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai d'elle. Raven tu es ma grande sœur et je t'aime pardonnes moi d'avoir était blessante avec toi. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais en colère, blessée et j'ai laissé tout ça me submerger. La vérité est que je ne pensais pas au mal que vous ressentiez, je ne pensais qu'à moi. J'ai besoin de vous près de moi, besoin que vous me disiez stop quand je vais trop loin, besoin de vos encouragements, besoin de vos conseils, besoin de vous dans ma vie. Je vous aime, vous êtes ma famille. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal que je vous ai fait. (Larmes)

Anya : (Larmes) Tu es une idiote si tu crois que je t'en veux, tu es ma petite sœur au même titre que Lexa et je t'aime aussi. Je serai à tes côtés pour le restant de ta vie, tu es ma famille aussi. (Serre dans ses bras)

Je suis un peu choquée par les mots et les larmes d'Anya, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle pleure du moins devant moi. Je serre fort mes bras autour d'elle et pleurs de plus belle.

Raven : Tu es une idiote, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, je t'aime aussi petite sœur. Maintenant lâches ma femme et viens me faire un câlin.

Je ris en lâchant Anya et me jette dans les bras de ma sœur toujours en pleurant, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui mais ça fait un bien fou.

Raven : Vas voir Octavia maintenant elle n'est vraiment pas bien depuis ton départ.

Clarke : Je sais oui, j'y vais. On se verra demain d'accord ?

Raven : Bien sûr, files maintenant.

Je souris et file vers la chambre de Roan, je préfère finir par O sachant que ça va être le plus difficile pour moi. Je sèche mes larmes et frappe à la porte. Luna vient m'ouvrir et me voyant me serre dans ses bras.

Luna : Pas trop tôt Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais oui, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

Roan : Chérie c'est qui ?

Clarke : Salut grand frère (Petite voix).

Roan : Clarke !

Je tente un sourire timide et il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant en disant à quel point il est désolé.

Clarke : Mon grand frère, ne pleures pas, hein sinon c'est qui va me réconforter après ?

Roan : Je suis tellement désolée petite sœur.

Clarke : Je sais oui, écoutez-moi il faut que je vous parle.

Luna : On t'écoute Clarke.

Je me dégage de mon frère doucement et j'essuie ces dernières larmes avec mon pouce en lui souriant.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je vous demande pardon, surtout toi Roan. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu as toujours tout fait pour me protéger. La dernière fois aussi, je sais que ça t'a brisé le cœur de prendre cette décision. Je ne t'en veux pas ou plus si tu préfères, au fond je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je me sentais indigne de votre confiance c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé à la colère. C'était plus facile que la tristesse, plus facile à voir que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Je n'abandonnerai plus jamais aucun de vous et encore moins toi mon grand frère adoré, je t'aime. Je vous aime tous et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous près de moi pour finir cette quête. Voilà c'est tout, je sais que c'est facile de s'excuser après tout ça mais j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez.

Luna : Pour ma part et vu la sincérité de ton discoure il n'y a rien à te faire pardonné. Tu es mon amie et je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout de cette aventure.

Clarke : Merci Luna.

Roan : Je suis ton grand frère, je serai toujours là pour toi. Juste ne t'en vas plus jamais j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

Clarke : Promis, je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je dois encore voir Octavia avant de rejoindre Lexa.

Luna : Elle veut partir tu sais ?

Clarke : Je ne la laisserai pas faire.

Luna : Bonne réponse, à plus tard Princesse.

Roan : Files, on se voit demain.

Un dernier câlin à mon frère et je file vers la chambre de Octavia, mon cœur serré d'inquiétude. Arrivée devant sa porte il me faut plusieurs minutes pour rassembler mon courage et frapper à la porte. C'est Lincoln qui ouvre et me reconnaissant il écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

Lincoln : Clarke, écoutes je suis dés….

Clarke : Je sais Linc moi aussi, Octavia est là ?

Lincoln : (Triste) Dans le lit, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais elle s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans la tristesse.

Clarke : Attends-moi là j'y vais, il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux.

Lincoln : (Larme) Merci.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur son bras) Tout ira bien je vais la ramener Linc je te le promets.

J'avance jusqu'au lit et je vois Octavia recroquevillée dans le lit entrain de pleurer. J'enlève mes chaussures et grimpe sur le lit pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serre fort contre moi et je chante une chanson comme pour bercer un enfant, elle finit par se réveiller et me regarde.

Octavia : Clarke (pleurs).

Clarke : Je suis là, je suis là. Arrêtes de pleurer, dis à ta grande sœur ce qui se passe.

Octavia : Grande sœur ?

Clarke : Oui je suis plus vielle que toi je te signale. (Sourire)

Octavia : J'ai brisé le cœur de ma grande sœur et je crois qu'elle me déteste maintenant. Je ne mérite pas de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Clarke : Octavia regardes-moi, je t'aime tu m'entends. Rien jamais ne pourra m'enlever cet amour pour toi, tu es ma petite sœur c'est compris ?

Octavia : (Se blottie encore plus contre moi) Je suis tellement désolée Clarke.

Clarke : Moi pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie O. Je te remercie, je t'aime.

Octavia : Je t'aime aussi. (Pleurs)

Clarke : Ne pleures pas, ça me brise le cœur de te savoir si triste à cause de moi.

Octavia : J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, je ne supportais pas cette douleur dans mon cœur.

Clarke : Et maintenant que ressens tu hein ?

Octavia se concentre sur notre lien et me sourit timidement avant de replonger dans mes bras.

Octavia : Je t'aime aussi.

Après plusieurs minutes passées comme ça on rejoint enfin Lincoln dans la pièce d'à côté. Son visage s'illumine quand il voit Octavia debout et il se précipite pour la serrer contre lui. Je souris devant l'image avant que Lincoln me prenne dans ses bras en pleurant.

Clarke : Tout va bien Lincoln, je ne t'en veux pas.

Lincoln : Je suis désolé Clarke.

Clarke : Ecoutez-moi, je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses mon comportement était égoïste et je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait souffrir alors que je vous aime tant. Vous êtes ma famille, je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais. Je vais continuer la quête et j'espère vous avoir près de moi parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Pardonnez-moi svp, je n'avais pas conscience de tous vos sentiments, j'ai agis stupidement mais je vous promets d'être digne de votre confiance et de votre amour à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Lincoln : Je suis avec toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

Octavia : La question ne se pose même pas, la famille ça sert à ça.

Clarke : (Soulagé) Merci, je dois vous laisser je dois rejoindre Lexa dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai rien préparé encore.

Octavia : Lincoln et moi on s'en occupe, rejoins juste les jardins quand tu es prête.

Clarke : Tu es sûre, je ne veux pas vous embêter.

Octavia : Ne sois pas bête, vas te détendre. Vu ta tête tu en as besoin, tu vas la faire fuir avec ta tête de panda.

Lincoln : (Rire) Très classe O, vas-y on s'occupe de tout ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci vous êtes des amours.

Je file dans ma chambre et me glisse dans un bain, j'envoie vite fait une invocation à Jason pour qu'il emmène Lexa directement dans les jardins et profite enfin de mon bain. 40 minutes plus tard je suis prête, pour l'occasion j'ai enfilé une jolie robe et je me dirige vers les jardins tranquillement. Je trouve Octavia occuper à allumer des centaines de bougies autour d'une table dressée au beau milieu d'une clairière. Elle me sourit et avant de s'éclipser je lui attrape la main, stressée.

Octavia : Tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Et si elle part ?

Octavia : Aucun risque, tout se passera bien. (Me serre contre elle)

Je regarde ma petite sœur quitter les lieux et peu de temps après Jason apparaît tenant par la main une Lexa les yeux bandés. Sam lui tient l'autre main pour la guider tout en me souriant apparemment lui aussi heureux de me voir. Il l'arrête en face de moi avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

Lexa : Jas, Sam vous faites quoi là ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'avance vers elle et pose ma main sur sa joue, je la sens frissonner.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Je souris heureuse qu'elle m'est reconnue juste en posant ma main sur sa joue et je lui retire délicatement le bandeau. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et se fige en me voyant. Elle me dévore du regard et dans ce regard je sens toute sa tristesse, son amour et son manque. J'ai toujours ma main sur sa joue et je lui souris aussi tendrement que possible.

Lexa : Tu es là !

Clarke : Je suis là !

Aucune de nous ne bouge on se contente de se regarder dans les yeux se perdant l'un l'autre dans cet échange. Après ce qu'il semble une éternité elle me prend dans ses bras et sans hésiter je serre mes bras autour d'elle. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou m'enivrant de son odeur qui m'a tellement manquée.

Lexa : (Pleurs) Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée Clarke.

Clarke : Je le suis également, je n'aurai pas dû partir, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. J'ai tendance à fuir quand les choses vont mal, je te jure que c'est la dernière fois. Ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime Lexa, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois, je t'autorise à le faire encore et encore si ça veut dire que je peux rester près de toi. Ne pars pas loin de moi je me fiche de cette promesse, j'étais stupide de te la demander sachant que tu n'écouterais pas. J'aurai fait pareil que toi, ne pars pas mon amour. Dis quelque chose stp ?

Lexa : Comment tu peux savoir que j'allais partir ?

Toujours dans ses bras je lui raconte toute l'histoire depuis mon départ jusqu'à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre si ce n'est qu'elle resserre son emprise autour de mon corps. Finalement on s'assoit pour manger un peu et après on s'allonge par terre lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour regarder les étoiles.

Lexa : Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi.

Clarke : Je te le promets, je te promets aussi de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle.

Lexa : Je serai là pour te ramener, je serai toujours là ma Princesse.

Clarke : (Petite voix) Tu restes alors ?

Lexa : Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'aime trop pour être loin de toi.

Clarke : (Souffle de soulagement) J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait tant souffrir.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

On termina la soirée à faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois avant de s'endormir l'une contre elle, rassurées de s'être retrouvées. Le lendemain on a comme promis passé toute la journée avec Jason qui était plus que ravi d'avoir ses mères pour lui tout seul. Le soir on a un diner avec tous nos amis présents et mes parents dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le lendemain le jour du conseil était arrivé et je retrouve avec plaisir tous mes amis rassemblés autour de moi ainsi que tous les Rois et Reines connectés grâce au miroir.

Kane : Sans plus attendre je laisse la parole à la Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Père, bonjour à tous. Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de mon comportement lors du dernier conseil, la perte du Capitaine Ellios m'a profondément touché. Cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement déplorable et je tenais vivement à m'en excuser. Comme vous le savez Le Capitaine Ellios était le Capitaine de ma Garde, en son absence et durant la période de la quête c'est la Commandante Anya qui prendra le commandement. Par la suite ça sera le Lieutenant Aden responsable secondé par le Major Liam. Comme vous l'avez compris je continu la quête avec l'appui de tous mes compagnons pour mon plus grand soulagement. Nous nous approchons de la fin de la quête ainsi un régiment de Chevalier de l'ordre nous accompagnera commandés par la Princesse Octavia, seconder par le Prince Lincoln. Un régiment de la Garde Noir sera aussi présent commandé par la Commandante Lexa, par ailleurs et bien qu'elle le fasse déjà naturellement je tenais à vous informer que la Commandante Lexa a autant d'autorité que moi sur cette quête. Vous devrez suivre ses ordres sans discuter. Pour la suite de la quête nous allons au Royaume du Roi Roan en faisant un arrêt par les iles solitaires du Roi Bryan qui comme vous le savez nous a convié à son Mariage avec le Prince Nathan. La Déesse Hestia et donc notre prochain objectif, nous devons rester prudents vu que Pike a réussi à s'échapper après notre dernier affrontement. Qui sait quel mauvais coup il prépare encore, Merlin je veux que tu partes au plus vite installe la barrière ultime sur les Royaumes.

Merlin : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Tu nous rejoindras après aux Royaumes de Bryan. Je vous tiendrai informés de la suite des événements et vous prie une nouvelle fois de m'excuser de mon comportement indigne de mon rang et de votre confiance.

Indra : C'est oublié Princesse, nous savons que beaucoup de choses repose sur vos jeunes épaules.

Clarke : Merci Majesté.

Alexandra : N'y pensez plus Princesse, je suis heureuse de vous revoir en pleine forme.

Clarke : Merci votre Majesté.

Abby : Bien la séance est levée, la quête reprendra demain.

Je sors de la pièce rassurée de ne pas avoir perdu la confiance du conseil. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et on part se promener au bord du lac main dans la main. Très vite nous sommes rejointes par Jason et Sam suivi de près du Major Liam, je lui fais signe qu'il peut disposer et après s'être incliné nous laisse en famille.

Sam : Je vous laisse, je dois me rendre aux écuries, à plus tard.

Jason : Mamans vous avez dit que je devais vous avertir en cas de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Lexa : Tu en as éveillé un autre ?

Jason : Oui.

Clarke : Montres-nous mon cœur.

Il se concentre et des fleurs poussent autour de nous alors que nous sommes fin janvier. Il nous regarde tout content de lui pendant que nous on reste assez interloquées.

Jason : Qui a-t-il, c'est mal ? (Inquiet)

Clarke : Pas du tout mon ange, c'est juste que pour ton âge tu développes beaucoup de pouvoirs divers.

Jason : Plus que toi ?

Clarke : Ce n'est même pas comparable.

Jason : Et c'est mal ?

Lexa : Non mon grand, il te faudra juste plus de cours avec nous et Merlin pour contrôler tout ça c'est tout.

Jason : Ca me fera plus de temps à passer avec vous. (Sourire)

Clarke : Vu comme ça. (Sourire)

On finit par rentrer et vu notre départ prochain on se coucher tôt pour être en forme demain, le sommeil me fuit car je pense à Jason.

Lexa : Mon amour tout ira bien on le protégera, je te le promets.

Clarke : Tu te rends compte de ces pouvoirs et il n'a que sept ans Lexa.

Lexa : Résumons, il peut parler et contrôler les esprits, contrôler la nature, l'eau, faire apparaître des éclairs, parler au animaux et il se fait aimer facilement.

Clarke : La Magie des Dieux est vraiment puissante, plus que la mienne.

Lexa : Je ne crois pas que ça soit pareil, on dirait qu'il a pris un don de chaque Dieux.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, tout ça est trop bizarre et je pense qu'il nous faut parler à nos parents divins pour voir ce qu'ils savent. Si nous voulons vraiment le protéger nous devons savoir ce qu'il lui arrive.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, je parlerai à mon père.

Clarke : Et moi à mes parents.

Finalement on s'est vite endormies et deux jours plus tard on débarquait sur les iles solitaires accueillies par Bryan et Nathan tous heureux de célébrer bientôt leur union. J'avais tout préparé et j'étais assez fière du résultat, Raven se goinfre au buffet et Anya la traitre de ventre sur patte en rigolant.

Merlin : Tout est installé Princesse le Royaume du Roi Roan ne craint plus rien ni celui de du Roi Bryan.

Clarke : Parfait merci Merlin.

Je m'avance vers le centre de la cour et après un dernier clin d'œil d'encouragement de Lexa la cérémonie commence. Tous les monarques sont présents ainsi que des représentants de chaque Royaumes, nobles et peuples de Bryan et Nathan. La musique retentit et les deux mariés s'avancent ensemble en se dévorant des yeux sous nos yeux attendris.

Clarke : Mes chères amis, Altesses, noble et peuple nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour réunir ces deux êtres amoureux par les liens du Mariage. L'amour est le plus beau des voyages, l'amour et la plus belle destination. C'est ensemble qu'ils ont décidé d'arpenter cette route et c'est moi qui ai l'honneur de les unir. Je connais Le Roi Bryan depuis que je suis enfant, il a d'abord était à mon service, puis mon amis et enfin un de mes compagnons dans cette quête. J'ai vu naitre l'homme qui est devant vous, j'ai vu les débuts de ce Roi attentionné et brave. Je m'estime chanceuse de le compter parmi mes plus proches amis. Quant au Prince Nathan, nous nous connaissons aussi depuis l'enfance, toujours là pour aider les autres. De nature discret et gentil il est un modèle de loyauté pour beaucoup. J'ai de la chance aussi de le compter parmi mes amis et compagnons et de pouvoir les unir aujourd'hui m'emplie de joie et de fierté. J'ai vu leur amour grandir et s'épanouir, j'ai vu la grandeur de leurs sentiments. J'ai été témoin de la naissance de l'amour véritable entre eux, si néanmoins quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais ?

Aucun bruit ne sort de la cour et après un discret regard vers Lexa qui me dévore des yeux je continu la cérémonie.

Clarke : Roi Bryan répétez après moi. Moi Bryan, Roi des iles solitaire engage mon âme et mon cœur à Nathan Prince du Royaume D'Evendil. De le chérir, le protéger, et surtout l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Bryan : Moi Bryan, Roi des iles solitaire m'engage à aimer Nathan Prince du Royaume d'Evendil. De le chérir, le protéger, et surtout l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Bryan passe l'anneau au doigt de Nathan qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour retenir ces larmes.

Clarke : Prince Nathan répétez après moi. Moi Nathan Prince du Royaume d'Evendil engage mon âme et mon cœur à Bryan Roi des iles solitaires. De le chérir, le protéger, et surtout l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Nathan : Moi Nathan Prince du Royaume d'Evendil engage mon âme et mon cœur à Bryan Roi des iles solitaires. De le chérir, le protéger, et surtout l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Nathan passe l'anneau au doigt de Bryan qui laisse échapper une larme en souriant.

Clarke : Joignez vos mains svp.

Je claque des doigts et une corde dorée s'enroule autour de leurs poignets les scellant magiquement.

Clarke : De part ce lien je vous offre ma bénédiction mes amis, nul ne pourra vous séparer. Puisse votre amour durer toujours, soyez heureux. Je vous déclare mariés, recevez ma bénédictions mes amis.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrent une vague de Magie nous frappe, reconnaissant le baiser de l'amour véritable mon sourire s'agrandit et une pluie de Cupidons s'abat sur la cour. La foule applaudit et après avoir serré mes amis contre moi je rejoins ma fiancée bien décidée à profiter de ma soirée.

Lexa : C'est moi ou tes cérémonies sont de plus en plus belles ?

Clarke : Merci, ils ont l'air contents c'est le principal.

Lexa : C'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu t'es vraiment surpassée.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, j'ai le droit à un baiser pour mon dur travaille alors ?

Lexa : Serais tu en manque de mes lèvres Princesse ?

Clarke : Je ne peux rien te cacher, mais si tu ne veux pas….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Lexa m'embrasse avec douceur, je colle mon corps au sien et j'approfondis le baiser en faisant jouer ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Lexa : Je t'aime mais si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant on va rater le bal car je serai occupée à te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Clarke : (Rire) Et après c'est moi qui suis en manque ?

Lexa : (Grogne) Viens allons danser avant que je ne te kidnappe dans la chambre.

Toujours en riant on rejoint la piste, après plusieurs danses on rejoint nos amis à table pour manger. L'ambiance et romantique au possible, tous les couples sont collés l'un à l'autre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à tout ce bonheur. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que mon cœur ne me fait absolument plus souffrir depuis mon retour. Ravis de le constater je me colle un peu plus dans les bras de Lexa qui sourit de contentement en refermant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Jason : Mamans, est ce que je peux rentrer avec Papi et Mamie au Royaumes demain, avec Sam on aimerait continuer à dresser Drake correctement.

Lexa : D'accord mais Merlin et Liam vous accompagnent.

Clarke : Tu es sûre, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons parties ?

Jason : Je suis sûr et puis comme ça vous ne vous inquiéterez pas pour moi.

Lexa : C'est moins sûr ça, mais si c'est ce que tu veux.

Clarke : (Montant sur ses genoux et le serrant contre mon cœur) Tu vas me manquer mon petit Prince.

Jason : Vous aussi mais on se parlera souvent grâce au miroir hein ?

Lexa : Promis et au moindre problème on arrive.

Jason : Super, je vous aime les mamans.

Clarke : Nous aussi, aller files, il me semble que Sarah et Kyle t'attendent et Sam aussi.

Jason : Vous viendrez me dire au revoir ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, on ne serait jamais parties sans le faire voyons.

Jason : Soyez prudentes, quand vous reviendrez je vous montrerai mes progrès.

Clarke : J'espère bien, bonne nuit mon bébé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :** Hestia

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions au Royaume de Roan et le plan avançait au ralenti. La Déesse se trouve enfermée sur l'une des montagnes où les neiges éternelles sont reines. Tout le Royaume de Roan est entouré de montagnes et on n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle est la bonne. Ni Aden, ni Jasper n'ont d'indication et n'ayant plus le choix je me décide à interroger le Seigneur Morphée.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas te savoir dans son Royaume, on ne sait jamais quand tu vas te réveiller.

Clarke : Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne trouverons pas sans aide. Même Nylah ne sait rien, il nous faut continuer tant que Pike est tranquille.

Roan : La barrière est en place, s'il passe tout de même il ne pourra emmener qu'un nombre limité de soldats. Le Royaume est bien surveillé, Persée et là avec la Garde Noire en renfort.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mais qui sait ce qu'il va encore inventer. Bon si dans deux jours je ne suis pas réveillée, embrasses moi cela devrait me ramener.

Lexa : Tout ça pour avoir un baiser, tu sais qu'il te suffit de demander ? (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Ha bon ?

Raven : (Rire) Aller au lit, pendant ce temps nous on continu à chercher.

Octavia : Je pars avec les Chevaliers sur la prochaine montagne on aura peut être de la chance.

Luna : Je t'accompagne, je connais bien l'endroit.

Roan : Bien, on fera le point dans deux jours.

Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers ma chambre avec Lexa, le sort noir semble se réveiller mais la douleur reste supportable. Je sens Lexa inquiète, en vérité depuis mon retour je la sens à cran. Je sais que c'est ma faute, elle a eu peur que je la quitte. Je m'en veux de mon comportement, j'ai réagit vraiment égoïstement.

Clarke : Je vais revenir mon amour, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me rends dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée.

Lexa : Je sais oui. (Triste)

Arrivées dans la chambre je l'oblige à me regarder, elle a peur que je ne veuille pas revenir. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai vraiment tout gâché. Je souffle et me colle dans ses bras en posant mon front contre son épaule.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je vais revenir. Je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rattraper, mais je te jure sur le Styx que je reviendrai toujours pour toi.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je sais que tu reviendras, je reste près de toi, vas.

Je me glisse dans le lit et fait signe à Lexa de me rejoindre. Aussitôt dans ses bras je me sens mieux et m'endort rapidement, j'arrive dans le Royaume de Morphée et attends comme à mon habitude dans les jardins.

Morphée : Bonjour Princesse, ravi de voir que tu as décidé de continuer la quête.

Clarke : Bonjour Seigneur, oui je suis là et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Morphée : La Déesse Hestia est la Déesse des foyers et Gardienne de la flamme, pour la trouver il vous faut laisser parler votre cœur. Il vous conduira au bon endroit, suis ton instinct, le jeune Aden en a le don mais toi tu en es dotée naturellement. Allumez des torches magiques, aucune flamme ne doit s'éteindre avant la fin de votre voyage. Elles vous permettront d'éveiller la Déesse et surtout de vous protéger des bêtes qui gardent sa prison. Tant que la flamme brillera vous ne risquerez rien, n'oublies pas que ce sont tes sentiments qui il l'anime.

Clarke : Très bien merci Seigneur, je vais y aller Lexa m'attend.

Morphée : Il est nécessaire d'avoir des épreuves dans un couple pour comprendre la force des sentiments.

Clarke : Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal.

Morphée : Elle aussi, mais toi comme elle avait agis en suivant votre cœur. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi mon enfant, votre amour est fort. Crois en lui, en elle, en vous et tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Je le ferai, merci.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le ciel, c'est le matin. Ce qui veut dire que le temps n'est pas passé trop vite pour une fois, du moins je suppose vu que Lexa est endormie dans les mêmes vêtements que lorsque je l'ai quitté. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et lui embrasse doucement le cou, je me blottie contre elle profitant un instant encore de ma jolie fiancée.

Lexa : Bonjour ma Princesse, je suis contente de te voir déjà réveillée.

Clarke : Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai vite, j'ai des infos.

Lexa : Parfait, mais d'abord (Embrasse) bonjour.

Je réponds à son baiser me collant encore plus à elle, on reste comme ça un moment. Profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, après un rapide bonjour à Jason on rejoint les autres pour commencer la réunion.

Roan : Bien, Octavia pense avoir trouvé la bonne montagne.

Carke : Parfait, donc O, Linc, Rav, Aden, Anya et Luna vous nous accompagnez. Les autres vous aidez Roan à surveiller le Royaume et surtout à contrer Pike s'il apparaît.

Lexa : Clarke va nous donner une torche magique, il faudra qu'elle reste en permanence allumée.

Luna : Prévoyez des vêtements chauds, même avec la Magie il va faire très froid.

Aden : Quand partons nous ?

Lexa : Demain matin, le temps de tout préparer.

Roan : Bien il est temps de retourner à nos activités, Clarke je peux te parler un instant stp ?

Je m'arrête et Lexa me fait signe qu'elle me retrouvera plus tard, une fois seule Roan s'assoit sur son trône. Il semble contrarié et mal à l'aise.

Clarke : Que se passe-t-il Roan ?

Roan : Je voudrai te demander un conseil ?

Clarke : Bien sur tout ce que tu veux ?

Roan : Voila, Luna est distante avec moi depuis quelques temps. Je suis sûr que je ne fait pas les choses comme il faut avec elle, j'ai peur qu'elle change d'avis pour le mariage. C'est le mois prochain, et si elle n'était plus sur d'elle ?

Clarke : Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Roan : Non, enfin si. Je ne sais pas, je l'aime tellement. Si jamais elle a changé d'avis cela me détruirait, je n'ose pas lui demander. Tu me trouves lâche n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que non, je dois t'avouer que depuis mon retour je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rattraper auprès de Lexa. Elle semble terrifiée dès que je pars sans elle, je suis sûre que c'est un mal entendu avec Luna. Vous vous aimez, je le vois. Mais parfois l'amour a besoin d'un peu d'épreuves pour s'épanouir pleinement.

Roan : D'accord, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lexa, elle a juste eu peur de te perdre comme nous tous.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée pour ça.

Roan : Nous le sommes aussi, Ellios était un grand ami.

Clarke : (Triste) En effet il l'était. Je vais rejoindre Lexa et profiter de ton Royaume avant de partir demain, on se retrouve ce soir pour manger ?

Roan : Bien sûr, à plus tard.

Je sors de la salle du trône et rejoins Raven dehors, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Clarke : Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ?

Raven : Oui, je pense que j'ai trouvé une solution pour maintenir les torches allumées sans bruler toute notre Magie.

Clarke : J'étais sure que tu allais nous inventer un truc, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. En cas de besoin je maintiendrai le temps qu'il faudra les torches actives.

Raven : Si je peux t'économiser un peu de fatigue.

Clarke : Merci, tu as vu Lex ?

Raven : Elle s'entraine avec O et Anya, viens allons voir nos femmes se battre.

Clarke : Je te parie une bière que ma femme finit debout sans une égratignure.

Lincoln : Et vous deux, on parie ?

Raven : D'accord, moi je parie que ma femme désarme les vôtres.

Lincoln : Et moi je parie que O arrive à toucher Anya et Lexa au moins une fois.

On rejoint le terrain d'entrainement en souriant, on retrouve nos femmes entrain de se battre durement. Elles ne se font pas de cadeau et comme toujours j'admire la technique parfaite de Lexa. Octavia et Anya ne sont pas en reste, elles sont vraiment faites pour le combat. Tous leurs gestes sont calculés, aucun mouvement n'est inutile. Anya d'un mouvement rapide désarme Octavia mais c'est sans compter sur la vitesse de O qui lui fauche les jambes. Lexa fait tourner son épée et propulse Octavia prés de son arme, Anya en profite et frappe le poignet de Lexa qui manque de lâcher son arme. Le combat dure depuis facilement une heure et je suis toujours autant fascinée et je ne suis pas la seule. Tous les soldats les regardent avec admiration et un élan de fierté m'envahit. Je souris en voyant Raven et Lincoln dans le même état que moi. Au final Lexa n'a pas une égratignure, Octavia a réussi à toucher Anya mais pas Lexa. Et Anya a désarmé Octavia mais pas Lexa, c'est donc ma guerrière qui est déclarée gagnante. On les rejoint et sans attendre j'embrasse Lexa amoureusement.

Clarke : Bravo ma championne.

Lexa : Tout pour être digne de ma Princesse.

Raven : Et si on allait aux sources chaudes ?

Octavia : Bonne idée, je vais chercher Luna elle voulait y aller aussi.

Lincoln : Je vais rejoindre Roan, je te dois une bière Clarke.

Clarke : Je me ferai une joie de te le rappeler mon ami.

Raven : Allez, venez il fait froid.

Anya : J'ai un moyen de te réchauffer si tu veux ?

Raven : Intéressant, on va passer les sources alors. A plus tard les filles !

Clarke : (Rire) Et après elles parlent de nous ?

Lexa : Je ne serai pas contre l'idée aussi. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourie) Est-ce que Luna t'a dit quelque chose sur Roan ?

Lexa : Non pourquoi ?

Clarke : Roan pense qu'elle a changé d'avis, il m'a demandé de lui parler.

Lexa : Elle est dingue de lui, pourquoi pense-t-il ça ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'elle est distante en ce moment.

Lexa : On va lui demander, mais je pense qu'il se fait du souci pour rien.

On arrive aux sources et après s'être déshabillés on rentre dans l'eau, Octavia et Luna nous rejoignent et on profite des biens faits de l'eau sans un mot. Lexa me prend dans ses bras et je me colle à elle, Luna et Octavia nous regardent tendrement.

Luna : Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, on dirait que vous venez de vous rencontrer.

Octavia : C'est vrai on ne croirait pas que vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps.

Lexa : Vous n'êtes pas mieux avec vos hommes vous savez.

Luna : Ce n'est pas pareil, quand on vous regarde c'est une évidence. Pour nous ça a été plus dur, même si on aime profondément nos compagnons.

Octavia : C'est vrai, vous depuis enfant je sais que votre destinée est d'être ensemble. Lincoln a mis des années avant de me considérer comme autre chose que sa protégée.

Clarke : Vous savez l'amour que vous partagez est aussi beau, le nôtre est certes magnifique mais une telle intensité peut faire de sacrés dégâts aussi. C'est ce qui te préoccupe Luna ?

Luna : Non j'aime Roan, comment sais tu que je suis préoccupée ?

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

Octavia : Si on peut t'aider, tu sais que c'est avec plaisir.

Luna : C'est juste que le grand Enchanteur de Roan et le mien font tout pour retarder le mariage car il pense que je ne suis pas digne de lui. Et après tout il a peut être raison, mon Royaume fait la moitié du sien, nous sommes un peuple de pécheurs. Beaucoup pensent que je n'épouse Roan que par intérêt et que je profite de lui.

Clarke : C'est absurde, mon frère est capable de voir les personnes qui agissent par intérêt ou non. Vous vous aimez cela se voit et tu sais que je ne me trompe pas quand il s'agit d'amour. Pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

Luna : Il était déjà préoccupé par….

Clarke : Je vois, par mon départ n'est ce pas ?

Luna : Oui, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter de l'inquiétude.

Lexa : Luna il t'aime, vas lui parler. Il a peur que tu es changée d'avis, il est perdu il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

Octavia : Et même si tu étais une paysanne ça ne ferait pas de différence pour lui. C'est toi qui l'épouse pas ton Royaume, tes richesses ou ton peuple.

Clarke : Va lui parler avant notre départ. Tu verras il saura trouver les mots pour te rassurer, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Ne laisses pas la peur guider tes choix, laisses ça à l'amour le résultat est bien mieux.

Luna : Merci les filles, je vais aller le voir vous avez raison.

Octavia : Je vais rejoindre Lincoln à plus a tard.

Je reste seule avec Lexa, je suis rongée par la culpabilité, à cause de moi Luna et Roan ont faillit m'être en danger leur couple. Lexa sachant pertinemment mes pensées me reprend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le cou délicatement.

Lexa : Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, nous t'avons tous pardonnés depuis longtemps. Comme toi tu nous as pardonné, l'important c'est que tout aille bien aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Je sais oui, par contre, arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Lexa : Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ? (Embrasse plusieurs fois mon cou)

Clarke : Lex….par tous les dieux tu me rends dingue !

Je l'embrasse fougueusement et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, je nous transporte dans la chambre d'un claquement de doigt et on passe le reste de la journée à s'aimer. Ce n'est que bien plus tard lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'on discute à nouveau.

Lexa : J'adore te faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie.

Lexa : Et si on appelait Jason ?

Clarke : Il faudrait s'habiller alors, je ne voudrai pas traumatiser notre fils.

Lexa : Tu parles l'autre fois il m'a demandé quand est ce qu'il aurait une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Lexa : Qu'il l'aurait le moment voulu.

Clarke : Nos enfants seront magnifiques s'ils te ressemblent. Ils seront forts, courageux, intelligents, loyaux et trop mignons.

Lexa : J'espère qu'ils auront tes yeux, surtout si c'est une fille. C'est la première chose qui m'a fait t'aimer, puis ta détermination, ta douceur, ta gentillesse et ton mauvais caractère ont fait le reste.

Clarke : Et je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, vilaine. (Boude)

Lexa : (Rire) Pas du tout mon amour. (Embrasse)

Après s'être habillées on appelle Jason, le visage de notre fils apparaît nous faisant sourire toutes les deux.

Jason : Coucou les Mamans, ça va ?

Lexa : Bonjour mon grand, très bien et toi ?

Jason : Bien, avec Sam on est monté sur Drake sous la surveillance de Merlin et on a volé plus de dix minutes c'était super.

Clarke : C'est bien mon chéri, on part demain matin pour aller éveiller Hestia donc ne t'inquiètes pas si on ne t'appelle pas tous les jours.

Jason : D'accord de toute façon je suis bien occupé ici, papi et mamie sont ravis de m'avoir près d'eux.

Lexa : Je me doute, on doit te laisser on t'aime.

Clarke : Sois sage, à plus tard mon bébé.

Jason : Moi aussi je vous aime.

(Halo doré)

Jason : Mamans ?

Clarke : Jas, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

Jason : Je ne sais pas, je pensais juste que j'avais envie de vous faire un câlin et je suis apparu.

Lexa : Tes pouvoirs se développent encore.

Clarke : La Téléportation et dans un autre Royaume où il n'est jamais venu ? Tu es un messager Jas, il faut vraiment que nous découvrons ce qu'il se passe.

Jason : Je sais ce qu'il se passe, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant ?

J'ouvre mes bras et il se jette dedans, Lexa se joint au câlin d'un sourire mais je vois que comme moi elle est inquiète.

Clarke : Bien, je vais te ramener.

Jason : C'est bon maman, je peux rentrer seul.

Lexa : Tu es sûr ?

Jason : Oui, pour vous rassurer je vous appelle de suite avec le miroir.

Clarke : (Embrasse le front) D'accord à tout de suite.

(Halo doré)

Jason : Et voilà je suis bien rentré, heureusement Merlin paniquait un peu.

Merlin : Bonjour Princesse, il va falloir parler sérieusement de tout ça.

Lexa : C'est prévu, veilles bien sur lui en attendant.

Merlin : Bien sur.

Jason : A bientôt les mamans et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Je souffle en voyant l'image disparaître, chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment on doit s'occuper d'Hestia. On rejoint nos amis pour manger et après une bonne nuit de sommeil on prend la route au petit matin. Je suis rassurée de voir Luna dans les bras de Roan, apparemment ils ont réglé leurs problèmes. Mon frère me lance un regard reconnaissant et je me contente de lui sourire.

Anya : Tu es sur que dix soldats seront suffisants ?

Lexa : Oui, on doit tous maintenir la flamme.

Clarke : Allons-y, Aden tu prends la tête. En cas de doute on suit notre instinct, Octavia et Lincoln vous l'accompagnez.

On part donc tranquillement, au bout d'un jour de cheval le froid est devenu polaire et les flammes vacillent dangereusement. La mienne ne bouge pas du tout et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de leur dire la chose la plus importante.

Clarke : La flamme est liée à vos sentiments, pensez à votre maison. A la personne que vous aimez et la flamme se stabilisera. Hestia est la Déesse des foyers, Gardienne de la flamme ne l'oubliez pas.

Je suis ravie de voir les flammes se stabiliser, on reprend donc le chemin. Des esprits du feu apparaissent devant nous et on stop les chevaux.

Esprit de feu : Nous sommes les Gardiens de la Déesse. Vous ne pourrez pas passer à travers nous que si vos sentiments sont purs. Nous allons vous poser une question, si vous n'êtes pas honnêtes vous serez renvoyés au cœur de la tempête sans espoir de retour.

Clarke : Très bien allez-y ?

Esprit de feu : Lieutenant Aden vous commencez, pensez-vous être digne de votre grade ou c'est juste parce que vos sœurs vous aiment que vous l'avez obtenu ?

Et bien ça commence fort, Anya et Lexa serrent les dents mais moi je regarde Aden avec confiance. Il mérite sa promotion, il est brillant, courageux et intelligent.

Aden : J'ai fait mes preuves et je ne dois qu'à moi d'avoir était promu.

Il s'avance sans peur et passe à travers le rideau de feu qui nous fait face.

Esprit de feu : Correct, Commandante Anya à vous. Vous qui n'êtes qu'une orpheline, pensez vous être digne d'une Princesse ?

Je retiens Raven qui allait intervenir d'un regard, elle serre les dents mais ne dit rien. Lexa a serré les poings et je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser.

Anya : J'en suis digne oui, car je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, pour la protéger.

Elle s'avance elle aussi sans peur et rejoint Aden qui lui fait un grand sourire. Raven a retrouvé le sourire face à sa déclaration et l'esprit de Feu reprend la parole.

Esprit de feu : Correct, Prince Lincoln pensez vous que vous serez un aussi bon Roi que votre Père ?

Lincoln : Non, mon Père était un homme bon et droit. Je vais m'efforcer de le dépasser pour que de là-haut il soit fier de moi. Je sais que je peux le faire car je ne suis pas seul, j'ai l'amour de ma Princesse avec moi.

Il s'avance et traverse lui aussi sans problème le rideau de feu, Octavia le regarde avec des yeux remplis d'admiration et d'amour et je me retiens de rire.

Esprit de feu : Correct, Princesse Raven êtes vous en parfaite santé ?

Je me retourne vers Raven qui a blêmit face à la question, Anya fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Octavia me regarde, mais si elle était en mauvaise santé on l'aurait senti grâce à notre lien ?

Esprit de feu : Tu ne souhaites pas répondre ?

Raven : (Souffle) Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas le cacher. Non je en suis pas en bonne santé, j'ai trop utilisé la Magie du sang et j'en paye le prix maintenant.

Elle s'avance dans un silence de mort et passe le rideau de feu, elle se place sans un mot près de Lincoln et Anya.

Esprit de feu : Correct, Princesse Octavia est ce que vous vous en voulez encore d'avoir trahi la Princesse Clarke ?

Je ferme les yeux, l'éclair de douleur que je viens de voir passer dans ses yeux est révélateur et je culpabilise à nouveau. A cause de cela le sort noir se réveille et mon cœur se comprime durement dans ma poitrine.

Octavia : Oui, mais si il fallait le refaire je le ferai sans hésiter.

Elle avance et traverse à son tour le rideau de Feu, Raven n'a pas relevé la tête et Anya semble vraiment en colère. Si bien que sa flamme vacille dangereusement tout comme celle de Raven.

Esprit du feu : Princesse Luna vous semblez n'avoir plus de doute sur votre mariage mais qu'en est-il sur votre confiance ?

Luna : J'ai confiance en Roan et en tous mes compagnons.

Elle s'avance sans peur et je souris en voyant sa flamme immobile.

Esprit du feu : Correct, Commandante Lexa de quoi avez-vous le plus peur quand il s'agit de la Princesse Clarke ?

Par l'enfer ces questions sont horribles, je serre les dents en sentant la panique de Lexa. Je la regarde avec tout l'amour que je lui porte et l'encourage à dire la vérité. De toute façon il n'y a rien que je ne sache pas déjà.

Lexa : J'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne à nouveau et qu'elle ne revienne pas, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour la protéger, de ne pas être assez bien pour une personne comme elle.

Lexa me lance un regard désolé et traverse le rideau, sa flamme vacille et mon cœur se serre un peu plus manquant de me couper la respiration.

Esprit du feu : Correct, Princesse Clarke avez-vous dit toute la vérité à vos amis sur le sort noir qui vous frappe ?

Ils lèvent tous la tête vers moi, non je ne l'ai pas fait. Il existe une chose qui peut me sauver, mais jamais je ne leur dirais.

Clarke : Non, mais ils savent ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

J'avance sans peur et traverse le rideau sans mal. Ma flamme n'as pas bougé, même si j'ai mentit c'est pour les protéger et donc je suis en accord avec mes sentiments.

Esprit du feu : Deux par deux vous devez allumer des flambeaux disposés dans la montagne pour révéler l'emplacement de la prison de la déesse. Vos soldats attendront ici, ils ne peuvent vous accompagner.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Octavia avec Lincoln, Anya avec Lexa, Luna avec Aden et Raven avec moi.

Lexa : Tu sais que nous allons devoir en parler, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable.

Anya : Pareil pour toi Raven.

Clarke : Une fois rentrés on parlera, on se retrouve ici, faites attention.

Je lance mon cheval au galop très vite suivie par Raven, sa flamme vacille dangereusement et je me décide à prendre la parole. Il faut qu'elle se calme sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à éveiller Hestia.

Clarke : Nous avons tous nos secret Raven, tu as voulu nous protéger en ne nous disant rien. J'aurai fait pareil, je fais pareil. Mais pour le moment tu dois te calmer, Anya est juste un peu remontée car tu le lui as caché mais ça lui passera. Depuis combien de temps souffres-tu ?

Raven : Depuis l'éveil du Dieu Arès. Au début c'était supportable mais ça empire, Monty dit qu'il faut attendre que ça passe. Mais il me faut éviter la Magie au maximum, surtout celle du sang.

Clarke : Très bien, pas de Magie juste pour maintenir la flamme et tant que ce n'est pas guéri tu ne feras plus partie des missions. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne ressente pas ta douleur Octavia et moi ?

Raven : J'ai un peu trafiqué mon bracelet, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Clarke : Raven stp remets le en fonction à notre retour, je connais une formule de guérison qui te sera utile mais je vais avoir besoin de Monty. Stp parles moi la prochaine fois, je suis ta sœur, savoir que tu souffres depuis si longtemps me brise le cœur.

Raven : Je suis désolée et toi qu'est ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

Clarke : Je….

Raven : Cela marche dans les deux sens la confiance, je promets de ne plus jamais rien te cacher si toi aussi tu fais pareil.

Clarke : Le sort noir finira par me tuer Raven, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Rien ne pourra me sauver si ce n'est un nouveau cœur remis volontairement. Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, jamais je n'accepterai une chose pareille.

Raven : Quand l'as-tu su ?

Clarke : Pendant que j'étais chez mes parents, Circée me l'a dit.

Raven : Combien de temps te reste-t-il sans ça ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Raven, cela peux être 1 an comme 10.

Raven : 1 an ?

Clarke : A chaque utilisation de la Magie, chaque fois que je suis triste ou en colère le sort noir progresse.

Raven : Mais les Dieux ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

Clarke : C'est leur réponse, personne ne doit savoir surtout pas Lexa jure le.

Raven : Mais, elle doit le savoir avec votre lien non ?

Clarke : Non j'ai fermé mon esprit sur ça, elle n'y a pas accès là elle pense que nous parlons de toi.

Raven : Tu comptes lui mentir ?

Clarke : Je ne compte pas lui dire nuance.

Raven : Clarke le flambeau est là, je ne te promets pas de ne pas le dire.

Clarke : Rav…

Raven : Non Clarke, je ne dirai rien tant que la situation est raisonnable.

Clarke : Raven, jamais je n'accepterai le cœur d'un autre pour que je vive.

Raven : Allume le flambeau nous en reparlerons.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Clarke me cache quelque chose, pourtant son esprit m'est ouvert. J'entends sa discussion avec Raven et voyant la flamme de ma sœur tanguer je prends la parole.

Lexa : Elle voulait juste te protéger, Raven et Clarke sont pareil pour ça. Ca nous rend dingue mais c'est parce qu'elles sont comme ça que nous les aimons autant. Clarke connaît une formule pour l'aider, calmes toi, ta flamme tremble.

Raven : Cette tête de mule, elle aurait du m'en parler. Je ne suis même pas capable de voir que ma fiancée souffre, je suis trop nulle.

Lexa : Je ressens pareil, je n'arrive pas à calmer ma panique, ce que j'ai dit pour passer le rideau je sais que ça a blessé Clarke. Mais je n'y peux rient, elle est partie deux fois déjà et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Anya : Ne sois pas ridicule Clarke t'aime comme une dingue depuis qu'elle a douze ans. Elle ne partira plus je le sais, et au fond toi aussi tu le sais. Elle a choisis et elle assume ses actes, c'est une grande Princesse. Nous avons de la chance de les avoir rencontrées, qui aurait cru ça il y a 20 ans ?

Lexa : Mon père m'a dit que j'étais une Princesse aussi.

Anya : (Rire) Désolé pour toi.

Lexa : (Rire) Merci, le flambeau est là viens.

On finit par allumer le flambeau et on retourne retrouver tout le monde…..

 **POV Clarke :**

Au bout de nombreuses heures dans le froid tout le monde se retrouve et on décide de s'abriter et manger un peu. Les soldats se font discrets sans doute mal à l'aise de nous avoir entendu parler tout à l'heure. Personne ne parle, on réfléchit tous quand Luna se lève et se met devant Raven.

Luna : Ne m'obliges pas à me servir de ma Magie sur toi, dis nous la vérité.

Anya : Stp, on s'inquiète.

Raven leur raconte donc toute l'histoire et je conclu en leur parlant de la formule, Anya la prend dans ses bras et Luna me regarde. Je suis sauvée par l'arrivée de l'esprit du Feu et je souffle de soulagement.

Esprit du feu : Les flambeaux révèlent l'emplacement mais il vous faut user de vos pouvoirs pour débloquer l'entrée.

Clarke : C'est-à-dire ?

Esprit du feu : Vous devez concentrer votre magie la plus puissante sur un point en particulier, et ce jusqu'à ce que la prison soit révélée. Après avoir installé vos torches autour de la déesse, l'éveil pourra commencer.

Clarke : Très bien.

On sort tous et on repère rapidement l'endroit, très vite je remarque qu'il faut nous séparer. Lexa l'a compris aussi et installe tout le monde en fin stratège qu'elle est. Je lui souris mais elle me répond timidement, elle m'en veut encore. Raven a insisté pour participer pour notre plus grand mécontentement mais n'ayant pas le choix on a abandonné. Elle utilisera donc le vent, Octavia sa magie des étoiles, Luna son rayon de Lune, Aden les éléments, Anya la Flamme, Lincoln la Terre, Lexa sa Magie des Gardiens et moi celui de la Lumière.

Clarke : Maintenant !

On se concentre et nos halos divins nous entoure, les soldats nous protègent en gardant les torches près d'eux. Tout doucement le sol commence à s'ouvrir, mais pas assez vite à mon gout. Mon cœur me fait de nouveau horriblement mal et comme par magie la voix de Gaia retentit à l'intérieur de moi.

Gaia : Cela fait longtemps Princesse, juste pour t'avertir qu'à partir de maintenant tu souffriras en permanence qu'importe ce que tu feras. J'ai donné assez de forces à Pike pour qu'il augmente ta douleur, tu aurais du rester chez tes parents.

Lexa : (Pensé) Sortez d'ici, je ne vous le répéterai pas, Clarke penses à Jason, penses à moi et ne l'écoutes pas.

Gaia : Ta Commandante ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.

Clarke : Vous vous trompez, elle sera toujours là. Pars je n'ai rien à vous dire, vous allez perdre.

Gaia : Mais je t'emporterai avec moi dans ce cas.

Lexa : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Je me concentre et la voix de Gaia s'éteint enfin, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Lexa. Raven, Luna et Anya sont à genou à bout de force. Aden et Lincoln luttent et Octavia semble aller encore bien. J'augmente ma puissance et le passage se fait enfin. On rentre et on se dépêche d'accrocher les torches, il y a une inscription.

Clarke : Dite moi où est votre foyer et je vous dirai où est votre cœur ?

Lexa : Mon foyer c'est Clarke

Anya : Mon foyer c'est Raven

Lincoln : Mon foyer c'est Octavia

Luna : Mon foyer c'est Roan

Aden : Mon foyer c'est Tara

Raven : Mon foyer c'est Anya :

Clarke : Mon foyer c'est Lexa, Jason et mes compagnons.

Je prends une flèche et tout en chantant je tire…..

Clarke : La Déesse Hestia.

(Halo Doré)

Je tombe à genoux, suivie de mes amis devant la Déesse, par signe de respect et aussi car je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

Hestia : Bonjour ma fille, je suis tellement fière de toi, de vous.

Clarke : Bonjour Déesse, c'est bon de vous voir enfin.

Hestia : (Attendrie) Tu as du traverser de telles épreuves ma fille, tu m'en vois désolée.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien Déesse, je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez choisis et je l'ai accepté.

Hestia : Je sais oui, je n'ai rien à vous offrir de plus que ma bénédiction et ma protection. Le Dieu Hadès vous attend, seulement trois personnes pourront vous accompagner. Lexa oublies tes doutes mon enfant, il n'y a pas plus digne que toi pour Clarke. Je rejoins les autres Dieux, au besoin n'hésite pas à m'appeler. (Embrasse mon front et celui de Lexa)

(Halo doré)

Clarke : Soldats, ramenez les chevaux et le matériel au château du Roi Roan. Dites au Roi John de faire venir tout le monde à mon château dans deux jours pour une réunion importante.

Soldat : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Tout le monde se tient la main je nous ramène, je n'ai pas le courage de faire trois jours de cheval. Et du bateau, et Raven doit être soigné au plus vite.

Tout le monde obéit et je nous fais apparaître au milieu de l'infirmerie de mon château, devant un Monty couché. Lexa me réceptionne dans ses bras, m'allonge et Tara court vers nous.

Tara : Princesse vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable.

Lexa : C'est certain.

Clarke : Désolé, que se passe-t-il avec Monty ?

Tara : Un de ses élèves a raté un sort basique de guérison et l'a plongé dans un profond sommeil, il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins trois jours.

Clarke : Raven couches toi, dès que j'ai repris des forces je m'occupe de toi, Anya surveilles la stp.

Anya : Comptes sur moi, elle ne bougera pas du lit.

Raven : Je suis là je vous signale. (Boude)

Lexa : Je vais te porter dans la chambre, tu as besoin de repos, à plus tard.

Je laisse Lexa me porter et cale ma tète contre elle en fermant les yeux, je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'adore quand elle me porte comme ça. Je me sens protégée et aimée et c'est une sensation dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

Lexa : Je savais que tu adores que je traite comme une Princesse. (Sourire)

Clarke : Idiote !

Lexa : Moi aussi je t'aime, (Me pose sur le lit) dors je veille sur toi.

Je me colle à son corps et dans un murmure je lui souffle.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai plus jamais…. (Dors)

Lexa : Je sais ma Princesse, je sais.

Le lendemain matin je retrouve Jason près de moi endormi, pas de trace de Lexa. Grace à notre lien je sais qu'elle s'entraine avec son père dont je ne m'inquiète pas et caresse la joue de mon fils doucement.

Clarke : Bonjour mon bébé.

Jason : Bonjour maman, tu as récupéré ?

Clarke : Oui, cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Jason : Maman est venu me chercher à l'aube pour que je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Merci mon petit Prince, tu as faim ?

Jason : Oui, tu fais apparaître à manger comme ça on reste tous les deux ?

Clarke : Si tu veux (Fait apparaître le petit déjeuner)

Jason : Cool je meure de faim, Maman c'est vrai que Tata Raven est blessée ?

Clarke : Oui mais je sais ce qui pourra la guérir, seulement j'avais besoin de Monty et il dort pour trois jours. (Sourire)

Jason : Je peux t'aider moi, Monty et Mamie disent que j'ai un don naturel pour ça.

Clarke : La guérison maintenant ? Tes pouvoirs ne s'arrêtent décidément plus, très bien tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable. Au pire on demandera à Merlin de nous aider.

Jason : D'accord, je suis contente de pouvoir aider tata.

Clarke : Il y a d'autres choses que tu voudrais me parler ?

Jason : Et bien je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais tout le monde m'aime.

Clarke : C'est-à-dire ?

Jason : Et bien quand je promène dans le Royaume par exemple, des gens que je n'ai jamais vu m'offre des choses. Sam a dû me protéger d'une bande de filles l'autre fois qui voulait un bisou.

Clarke : C'est le pouvoir de la Déesse Aphrodite ça ! Bien vient on va aller voir Raven et après on tentera de mettre au clair tes pouvoirs.

Jason : Maman tu sais, quand tu apprendras la vérité je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi.

Clarke : Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareil voyons, tu es mon petit garçon je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Jason : J'ai le pouvoir des grands Dieux, leurs pouvoirs les plus puissants.

Silence, Lexa rentre à ce moment là dans la chambre et s'assoit près de moi.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit si tu le sais ?

Jason : Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez peur de moi, il parait que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Merlin me l'a dit et Nylah me l'a confirmé. Est-ce que je suis différent de vous ?

Clarke : Non mon bébé, tu es juste très puissant et il faut faire attention.

Lexa : Mais nous n'avons pas peur de toi, tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons.

Jason : D'accord, Merlin m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'il va m'aider à maitriser mes pouvoirs.

Clarke : Nous t'aiderons aussi.

Lexa : Tout se passera bien, maintenant allons sauver ta tante tu veux bien ?

Jason : Oui, je vous retrouve là-bas je vais chercher Sam.

Il saute du lit et sors de la chambre, j'embrasse Lexa pour lui dire bonjour et m'habille.

Lexa : Le pouvoir des grand Dieux, je m'en doutais un peu en fait.

Clarke : Moi aussi, il faut dire aussi que c'était assez révélateur.

Lexa : On va gérer ça ne t'en fait pas, aller viens. (Tend sa main)

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, ce simple geste me rassure et on rejoint l'infirmerie. On y retrouve Anya et Raven mais aussi Octavia, Merlin Jason et Sam.

Merlin : Je suis là en cas de besoin mais je pense que votre puissance à Jason et toi combinée sera suffisante pour soigner la Princesse Raven.

Jason : T'inquiète pas tata on va te guérir.

Raven : Merci mon grand, (ébouriffe ses cheveux) tu es le meilleur des neveux.

Clarke : (Rire) Bon commençons, Jas tu fais cette partie je m'occupe du reste.

Jason : D'accord maman (concentré)

Au bout de deux heures, Raven dort paisiblement et je m'assois avec Jason sur un lit.

Clarke : Tu as un très bon niveau Jason je suis impressionnée.

Jason : Merci Maman, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Sam : Je vous accompagne Prince.

Lexa : (Embrasse son front) Je suis très fière de toi.

Jason : (Sourit) Merci Maman, à plus tard.

On regarde notre fils partir et Anya prend Raven dans ses bras pour la porter à leur chambre.

Anya : Merci, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se repose.

Clarke : Elle va surement dormir le reste de la journée c'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Je dirai aux servantes de vous monté à manger, à plus tard.

Anya : Merci.

Octavia : Bon tout le monde est arrivé, le conseil peut se faire maintenant si tu veux.

Clarke : Vas-y rassemble tout le monde, j'arrive de suite.

Octavia : Très bien, Merlin tu m'aides à trouver tout le monde ?

Merlin : Je vais les faire apparaître c'est plus simple.

J'attends que tout le monde sorte de la pièce et j'attrape la main de Lexa.

Lexa : Vas-y appelles la, elle doit savoir.

Clarke : Déesse Hestia j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles ma fille, sache que ton fils ne court aucun danger pour le moment. Il va développer ses dons et il sera d'une importance capitale pour la bataille finale c'est tout ce que je peux te révéler. Il sait déjà quel est son destin et il l'a accepté, il ne souhaite pas vous en parler pour vous protéger et je suis d'accord avec lui. Faites confiance à votre fils, il sait ce qu'il fait malgré son jeune âge, il a l'intelligence d'Athéna.

Clarke : Comment faire pour le protéger si nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe ?

Hestia : Je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir nous faire confiance mon enfant.

Lexa : Il ne craint rien j'ai votre promesse ?

Hestia : Oui, guidez-le doucement et tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Très bien, merci Déesse.

Hestia : Je t'en prie, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

(Halo doré)

Lexa : Bien allons au conseil, mais ensuite nous devons parler.

Clarke : Lexa, ne me demandes pas ça stp.

Lexa : Un jour tu m'as juré de me dire toute la vérité.

Clarke : C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai pas mentit Lex.

Lexa : Si tu m'aimes tu me feras assez confiance pour me le dire Clarke.

Et sans un mot de plus elle quitte l'infirmerie, je souffle et la rejoint dans la salle du conseil.

Kane : Bonjour à tous nous pouvons commencer.

Persée : L'armée de Pike a tenté de rentrer dans le Royaume du Roi Roan mais nous l'avons repoussé. Pas de signe de Pike par contre et ses hommes étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude.

Lexa : Bien, notre prochaine destination et le Royaume du Roi Wells, le mieux c'est que la Garde Noire nous attend là-bas ainsi que les chevaliers.

Persée : Bien nous partirons au plus vite.

Wells : Mes soldats sont déjà prévenus et vous attendent Général.

Abby : D'autres points à aborder ?

Tous hochent négativement la tête, je me lève donc et prend la parole.

Clarke : La Déesse Hestia a été éveillée avec succès et a rejoint les grand Dieux pour préparer la guerre. Le Prochain Dieu est Hadès qui se trouve sur le Royaume du Roi Wells. Seul trois personnes peuvent nous accompagner avec Lexa. Le Roi John, Le Roi Bellamy et le Roi Roan seront nos compagnons pour cette mission. Les autres soutenez le Roi Wells pour défendre son Royaume en cas de problème. Les barrières ultimes ont toutes été installées nous devrions être relativement tranquilles mais ne nous sous estimons pas Pike. Nous partons dans deux jours, vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne répond et la séance est levée, je rejoins Lexa au bord du lac et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Clarke : Le sort noir va finir par me tuer, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps. Cela peut être dans un an comme dans dix ans, à chaque utilisation de la Magie le sort progresse. A chaque fois que je suis en colère, triste le sort progresse, il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire contre cela. Pendant que j'étais chez mes parents, Circée m'a rendu visite et m'as dit que la seule façon de me sauver serait qu'on m'offre son cœur volontairement.

Lexa : (Larmes) Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Clarke : Il n'y en pas mon amour, stp profitons juste du temps qu'il nous reste. Je ne veux plus parler de tout ça, ne dis rien aux autres. Raven est au courant et surement que je mettrai au courant Roan, Aden et Octavia mais c'est tout.

Lexa : Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis là mon amour, ne pensons plus qu'à profiter du présent tu veux bien ?

Lexa : D'accord, je t'aime ma Princesse.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi mon étoile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :** Hadès

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous sommes en route depuis trois jours, le bateau file tranquillement sur le lac et je regarde l'horizon quand les bras de Lexa m'entourent amoureusement.

Lexa : Tu penses à quoi ?

Clarke : Tu le sais bien, mon esprit t'est totalement ouvert.

Lexa : Je sais oui mais je n'aime pas utiliser notre lien quand nous sommes ensemble je préfère que tu me parles.

Clarke : Je me demande ce qu'il nous attend comme épreuves encore.

Lexa : Je suis près de toi, tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas, la dernière fois j'ai faillit ne pas revenir. Et je me rends compte que j'ai faillit abandonner trop de fois.

Lexa : Tu as vécu des épreuves difficiles il est normal de douter mon amour. Mais je suis là pour te ramener, toujours comme nos compagnons. C'est pour cela que nous sommes près de toi, viens il est temps de nous préparer.

Roan : Les filles nous allons arriver, connais tu le chemin ?

Clarke : Non mais Nylah va surement arriver pour nous guider.

Wells : Pour le moment prenons le chemin de mon château, nous verrons par la suite.

On débarque et on grimpe sur nos chevaux, Nylah apparaît près de moi.

Nylah : Bonjour Princesse, vous êtes prêts ?

Clarke : Nylah est là, je l'enverrai vous donner des nouvelles. Bellamy, John, Roan nous partons.

Mes amis font leur adieux à leurs compagnes et on prend la route tranquillement, Lexa chevauche près de moi.

Nylah : Le Royaume du Seigneur Hadès est très dangereux, surtout respectez bien ses règles. Ne mangez, ni ne buvez rien d'autre que ce que vous avez emmené. Ne vous fiez à aucuns fantômes si ce n'est moi, restez ensemble. Le temps passe très vite ou très lentement cela dépend aussi je ne sais pas pour combien de temps vous serez partis mais je m'assurerai de prévenir tout le monde en cas de besoin. Le Seigneur Hadès est retenu au Tartare, il nous faut passé beaucoup d'endroits terribles avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Clarke : Très bien, on te suit.

J'explique aux autres les règles et on arrive à l'entrée des enfers, je frissonne et Lexa me prend la main.

Lexa : Je suis là mon amour.

Clarke : Allons-y !

On rentre et on s'arrête net quand on voit Cerbère, Roan s'avance et parle doucement. Cerbère fait partit des 13 Gardiens mais il ne semble pas dans son état normal.

Roan : Il dit que seuls les morts peuvent entrer, que si nous avançons il sera forcé de nous attaquer.

Nylah : Tu l'as invoqué, cela surpasse son devoir de Gardien des portes de l'enfer.

Bellamy : On pourrait se battre, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de blesser un Gardien.

John : Moi non plus mais nous manquons d'options.

Lexa : Hercule l'a battu en combat et a été autorisé à passer, je suppose qu'on peut tenter cela.

Clarke : Laisses-moi lui parler, si ça ne marche pas on essaiera ton idée.

Je m'avance vers lui, et le regarde sans peur. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le Seigneur Basilic cela aurait été plus compliqué. Lexa retient un sourire en captant mes pensées et je lui tire la langue comme une enfant.

Clarke : Bonjour Seigneur Cerbère, savez vous qui je suis ?

Cerbère : Non, je suis le Gardien, seuls les morts peuvent passer.

Clarke : Seigneur Cerbère, je suis la Princesse Clarke. Vous êtes un Gardien des 13 Royaumes, je vous ai invoqué il y a de cela des années. Nous devons passer pour éveiller le Dieu Hadès, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

Cerbère : Princesse je…. (Secoue ses têtes), seuls les morts peuvent passer.

Clarke : Si on vous bat en combat singulier est ce que vous nous accorderez le passage ?

Cerbère : Si vous me maitrisez, vous passerez, choisissez votre champion.

Lexa : J'y vais, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le blesserai pas.

Clarke : La Commandante Lexa vous affrontera, essayez de ne pas vous entre tuer svp.

Lexa s'avance et le combat commence, Cerbère agit comme un automate. Je viens de comprendre il est soumis à l'hypnose, surement du au Gardien de la prison du Seigneur Hadès. Lexa tourne autour de Cerbère cherchant une ouverture, le combat est déloyal car Cerbère fait tout pour la blesser tandis que Lexa fait tout pour lui épargner de trop grosses blessures.

Roan : Lexa tu vas te faire tuer à force, c'est un Gardien il peut encaisser tes attaques.

John : Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois attaquer.

Bellamy : Sa patte droite semble plus faible, frappes le là ça te donnera une ouverture.

Clarke : Lex il est sous hypnose, il agit donc automatiquement. Suis ton instinct, fais ce que tu dois faire.

Lexa me sourit et tire ses doubles lames, d'un mouvement très rapide elle lui entaille la patte droite et saute sur son dos. Elle grimpe à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa nuque et pose ses lames dessus.

Lexa : Vous avez perdu Seigneur Cerbère.

Cerbères : Vous pouvez passer, d'autres épreuves vous attendent. (S'endort)

Nylah : C'est un coup d'Hypnos à tous les coups, si ces deux-là s'en mêlent cela va compliquer la tache.

Bellamy : Nylah comment ça se fait que je te vois ?

Nylah : Nous sommes dans le Royaumes des morts, c'est normal. Suivez-moi et surtout restez bien ensemble nous devons traverser le Styx.

Clarke : Charon nous laissera passer ?

Nylah : Tant que l'on paye Charon ne dit rien, et puis il est un serviteur d'Hadès. Il veut que son Maitre se réveille autant que nous. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau, elle rend invulnérable mais le prix à payer et que vous n'êtes plus vous-même.

John : Ma Mère m'en a parlé, ton Père, Achille, a été trempé dedans quand il était enfant.

Lexa : Je sais oui, sauf le talon ce qui l'a perdu lors de la guerre de Troie. Mais il m'a dit la même chose que Nylah, il ne faut pas toucher l'eau sous peine de perdre une partie de son âme.

Clarke : Il y a cinq fleuves à traverser, tous plus dangereux les uns des autres, restez prudents.

Bellamy : Comment le sais tu ?

Clarke : Il m'arrive de lire, tu devrais essayer. (Sourire)

Bellamy : Très drôle Princesse.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi. (Sourire)

Roan : N'allez pas nous le vexer. (Sourire)

Bellamy : Faux frère va. (Sourire)

John : Nous sommes arrivés on dirait.

Devant nous se trouve le fleuve mais aucune trace de la barque, on s'assoit donc. Des fantômes essayent de nous attirer mais on n'y prête pas attention.

Nylah : Il ne devrait pas tarder, on va débarquer sur le pré de l'Asphodèle. C'est l'endroit où vive la plupart des Esprits qui ont encore des choses à faire sur terre.

Clarke : C'est là où tu résides alors ?

Nylah : Plus ou moins les Dieux m'ont donné plus de pouvoirs, je ne suis pas souvent ici.

Clarke : Tant mieux c'est déprimant comme ambiance.

Nylah : (Sourire) C'est certain, je préfère être avec vous.

Lexa : Tu rejoindras les champs Elysées une fois la quête finie ?

Nylah : Je l'espère oui.

Clarke : C'est certain, ta place est là-bas.

John : Charon est là.

Le passeur tend sa main et on lui donne tous une pièce en silence, sauf Nylah qui se contente de s'asseoir.

Nylah : Plus de pouvoirs, vous vous souvenez ?

Clarke : La traversé va être longue ?

Charon : Le temps n'a pas de place ici. Comme les vivants normalement, veuillez vous asseoir.

Sa voix me fait frissonner, par les Dieux que je n'aime pas cet endroit. Lexa me prend dans ses bras et me sentant mieux je regarde autour de moi. Mauvaise idée, tout me rappelle que je suis loin, très loin de revoir la lumière du jour.

Roan : Tu as toujours peur du noir petite sœur ?

Clarke : Moques-toi, cet endroit me glace le sang.

Nylah : Cela prouve que tu es vivante, n'y penses plus.

Je serre les dents quand mon cœur se comprime, Gaia n'avait pas mentit le sort noir progresse et j'ai mal en permanence maintenant. Je sais que ma peur l'y aide aussi je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer sur l'épaule de Lexa.

Lexa : Je suis là ma Princesse, je te protège.

Charon : Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas transporté des êtres unis par l'amour véritable. Je me souviens de vous, votre lien est fort, souvenez vous en à l'intérieur de ce Royaume.

Je ne dis rien et Nylah nous prévient que nous sommes arrivés au bout d'un long moment. On débarque rapidement, un esprit en armure nous attend et Nylah s'incline devant lui.

Nylah : Seigneur Hypnos, ce sont les héros qui viennent éveiller le Seigneur Hadès.

Hypnos : Je sais qui ils sont, sont ils dignes d'approcher mon Maitre ?

Clarke : Je suis l'élue des Dieux, mes compagnons et moi même avons montré notre valeur depuis longtemps Seigneur.

Hypnos : En effet Princesse, venez vous reposer dans mon palais avant de poursuivre votre voyage.

Nylah me fait signe d'accepter et on suit donc le Seigneur sans un mot de plus. Ma main toujours dans celle de Lexa on avance avec Nylah qui nous parle doucement.

Nylah : Ne vous mettez pas à dos le Seigneur Hypnos, acceptez son hospitalité, nous reprendrons la route plus tard.

Hypnos : Soyez le bienvenu au palais de la nuit, détendez vous.

Sa voix est douce et il me faut toute ma concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil de mes pensées, je vois mes amis lutter aussi. Lexa elle n'a pas bougé et regarde Hypnos durement.

Lexa : Arrêtez cela, nous hypnotiser ne donnera rien de bon.

Hypnos : Aucun humain ne résiste à mon pouvoir, pourquoi es-tu différente ?

Lexa : Laissez-nous continuer Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

Hypnos : Vous êtes intéressants, je vais donc vous observer. Vous pouvez passer, mon frère sera plus difficile à convaincre je vous préviens.

Clarke : Pas si on n'a pas peur de lui, merci pour votre hospitalité Seigneur on vous laisse.

Aussitôt sortis du palais mes amis reprennent pied dans la réalité, Lexa les charrie un peu et on poursuit la route. Vu le nombre de fleuves on contourne par les terres. On finit par s'arrêter épuisés, j'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des jours.

Nylah : Dormez un peu nous allons bientôt arriver aux champs du châtiment, ce n'est pas un endroit agréable. Qu'importe ce que vous voyez n'intervenez pas, ces âmes sont perdues. Elles ont été punies pour leurs actions lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. Même si c'est cruel leur sort est mérité, Clarke n'interviens pas.

Clarke : Pourquoi ne t'adresses tu qu'à moi ?

Lexa : Car de nous tous tu as le cœur le plus pur mon amour.

Roan : Ne t'inquiètes pas Nylah on la surveille.

Clarke : Merci de votre confiance ça me touche. (Boude)

John : (Rire) On te connaît c'est tout.

Bellamy : Allez Princesse, ne boudes pas, manges et dors. J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas prêts de sortir d'ici. Nylah depuis combien de temps sommes nous partit ?

Nylah : Trois jours dans votre monde, mais le temps ici change tout le temps. Dormez je vais prévenir vos amis que tout va bien, on se voit plus tard.

John : Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Sentant mon cœur comprimé je ferme les yeux et me colle dans les bras de Lexa pour tenter de trouver un peu de repos. C'est sans compter sur cet endroit qui m'empêche de fermer les yeux, lasse d'essayer de trouver du repos j'envoi John se reposer et prends le tour de garde. Mes amis dorment depuis plusieurs heures quand Nylah revient, elle s'assoit près de moi.

Nylah : Le sort noir progresse ?

Clarke : Oui, j'espère juste avoir le temps de finir la quête et que mes amis vivent en paix.

Nylah : Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes, les Dieux cherchent une autre solution.

Clarke : Il n'y en a pas Nyl et tu le sais, j'espère juste avoir le temps de profiter de Lexa et Jason quelques années.

Nylah : Nous trouverons une solution, n'abandonnes pas. Essayes de dormir, je surveille.

Clarke : C'est inutile, nous devrions nous remettre en route.

Je réveille doucement Lexa et mes amis et on reprend la route. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en voyant des esprits torturés de partout.

Ontari : Roan grand frère aides moi je t'en supplie…..

Roan s'est figé comme nous tous devant la vision d'Ontari attachée à un poteau, tant de sang je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

Nylah : Chaque nuit son corps se reconstruit, et la journée il est détruit de différentes manières.

Ontari : Libères moi stp, mon frère je t'en supplie j'ai tellement mal.

Jamais je n'ai vu Roan trembler autant, cette vision me révulse et un esprit en armure s'avance. Nylah s'incline et prend la parole.

Nylah : Seigneur Thanatos, nous ne faisons que passer.

Thanatos : Veux tu sauver ta sœur Roan ?

Roan : Ma sœur c'est la Princesse Clarke.

Thanatos : Tu aimerais t'en convaincre n'est ce pas, mais j'entends ton âme hurler de douleur face à la vision de ta sœur attachée. Veux tu la sauver Roan ?

Roan : Elle a mérité son châtiment.

Ontari : (Pleurs) Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Jamais je n'aurai du suivre mère, mais je ne t'aurai pas tué jamais.

Clarke : Y a-t-il un moyen de la libérer de son châtiment ?

Lexa : Clarke, à cause d'elle tu souffres depuis des années, elle mérite ce qui lui arrive.

Clarke : Je ne le fais pas pour elle. Seigneur peut-on la libérer de son châtiment ?

Thanatos : Je comprends pourquoi tu es l'élue Princesse, nous allons nous revoir bientôt tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, mais avant j'ai une quête à terminer. Peut-on la libérer Seigneur ?

Bellamy : Clarke non, ne te met pas en danger pour elle.

John : Par sa faute des milliers de gens sont morts, et tu souffres.

Lexa : Mon amour partons, elle ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Clarke : Bell si Octavia c'était perdu l'abandonnerais tu ? Et toi John si Kyle empruntait la voie des ténèbres l'aimerais tu moins ? Lexa elle ne mérite pas mon pardon pourtant je vais lui accorder car Roan souffre de la voir ainsi même si il ne dit rien. Elle semble se repentir de ses actes, elle mérite de trouver la paix.

Thanatos : Un cœur si pur, j'ai hâte de te t'accueillir ici. Libères la si tu peux, tu as mon autorisation.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Nylah, Thanatos est le Seigneur de quoi ?

Nylah : Il commande à la….

Clarke : Nyl ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, Roan viens, allons libérer ta sœur.

Roan : (Larmes) je suis désolé Clarke j'essaye de partir mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est toi ma sœur, pas elle mais je n'arrive pas à l'abandonner. Je suis tellement désolé elle ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Clarke : Je sais, viens.

On s'approche et Ontari nous regarde les yeux plein d'espoir et de douleur. On pose nos mains sur ses liens et on la détache, elle s'écroule dans les bras de Roan qui la regarde avec dégout.

Ontari : Merci, merci grand frère, merci Princesse. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Clarke : Par ta faute je vais être arrachée aux gens que j'aime, tes actions t'ont conduite ici. Je vois que tu as appris la leçon, j'espère que dans une nouvelle vie tu seras faire de meilleurs choix. Je te pardonne, vas en paix Ontari.

Ontari : Pardonnez-moi Princesse, pardon mon frère et merci.

(Disparaît)

Roan : (Pleurs dans les bras de Clarke) Je suis désolé Clarke, combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas grand frère, cela peut être entre 1 an et dix ans ou plus si j'ai de la chance.

Roan : Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Clarke : A quoi bon il n'y a aucun moyen de me sauver, Raven et Lexa sont au courant, j'aimerai que tu n'en parles pas stp.

Roan : Mais il doit y avoir un moyen.

Clarke : Il n'y en a pas, allé, viens, continuons.

On rejoint les autres qui me regardent avec admiration, quand à Lexa son regard est remplit de fierté.

Lexa : Jamais je n'aurai pu faire une chose pareille, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner.

Bellamy : Ton bon cœur te perdra Princesse, mais je ne peux qu'être remplie d'admiration face à ton geste.

John : Tu es aussi têtue qu'un âne, viens, continuons avant qu'il te prenne l'envie de libérer tout le monde.

Clarke : (Rire) Nyl on te suit.

Nylah : Je n'avais jamais vu ça, personne ne peut échapper à son châtiment normalement. Tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel, il faut un cœur pur pour faire cela.

Clarke : N'en parlons plus, où devons-nous aller maintenant ?

Nylah : Les Tartares, les prisons des Titans s'y trouvent.

Roan : Nylah, dis nous le Seigneur Thanatos c'est le Dieu de quoi déjà ?

Nylah : De la Mort.

(Silence)

Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon cœur me lance comme ça je suis proche de Gaia, je prends la main de Lexa et grâce à ça je respire à nouveau. Lexa me regarde avec inquiétude mais je la rassure d'une pression sur sa main et on reprend la route. Puis Bellamy et John s'arrêtent et semblent paniquer en regardant partout autour d'eux.

Octavia : Bellamy au secours !

Bellamy : OCTAVIA, où es-tu ?

Emori : John aides moi stp….

John : EM, tu es où ?

Roan : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

John : (Paniqué) Emori est blessée quelque part il faut la trouver ?

Lexa : John calmes toi il n'y a personne ici.

Emori : Non svp, John à l'aide !

John : EM, dis moi où tu es. Je viens te chercher dis moi juste où tu es ?

Octavia : Bell ils sont trop nombreux j'ai besoin d'aide stp grand frère.

Bellamy : Vous n'entendez pas, Clarke, Octavia à besoin d'aide.

Mes amis semblent aux bords de la crise de nerfs et je regarde partout pour trouver ce qu'il se passe ? Lexa et Roan tiennent John et Bellamy qui se débattent en hurlant qu'il faut les aider. Mes yeux tombent sur Peine et Panique, je lève les mains et les fais voltiger le plus loin possible de mes amis. Ils se calment enfin et s'effondrent en pleurs dans les bras de Lexa et Roan. Je prends John dans mes bras et l'endort, je fais pareil avec Bellamy. On a tous été frappé par leurs douleurs, Nylah les regarde tendrement.

Nylah : Ce sont devenus de grands hommes, ils seront de grands Rois.

Clarke : Oui, ils le sont déjà. Reposez-vous un peu je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Nylah va rassurer tout le monde et surtout Jason stp.

Nylah : Très bien je reviens vite.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

Clarke : Non reposes toi, je te rejoins plus tard.

Lexa : (Embrasse) D'accord, je ne sais pas toi mais ce Royaume semble pomper mon énergie.

Roan : Pareil je suis épuisé.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les vivants.

Ils se couchent et j'allume un feu magique pour nous réchauffer, le sommeil les gagne rapidement. Je ne peux pas leur dire que dès que je ferme les yeux je revoie la mort de Nylah ou bien d'Ellios. Pire je revoie ma vision de la bataille finale, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout faire. Mon cœur s'emballe et la voix de Gaia retentit.

Gaia : Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps petite Princesse.

Clarke : Ne vous fatiguez pas je le sais, rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis mais je vous jure qu'avant mon dernier souffle je vous vaincrais.

Gaia : Mais à quel prix ? Tu ne seras pas là pour profiter de ta victoire, Lexa sera dévastée par ta mort, tes compagnons aussi. Ils ne vivront que pour te pleurer.

Clarke : Mais ils vivront et vous ne serez pas là pour leur nuire. Partez, votre prison est très jolie en passant.

Gaia : L'éveil d'Hadès va retarder mes plans mais tôt ou tard tu seras à moi.

Je me concentre sur mon amour pour Lexa et la voix de Gaia s'éteint enfin. Lexa est près de moi et sans un mot je me glisse dans ses bras.

Lexa : Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver.

Clarke : Lexa ne commences pas, acceptes le fait qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire et profitons du temps qu'il nous reste stp.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité à Roan, tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il y a un moyen.

Clarke : Tu sais que ce n'en est pas un, jamais je n'accepterai une chose pareille.

Lexa : Je sais, je ne te demanderai pas de faire cela.

Clarke : Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Lexa mais je ne peux pas faire ça je suis désolée.

Lexa : Je sais mon amour, je sais.

Nylah : Bien vous êtes réveillés, dix jours se sont écoulés dans votre monde. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais tout va bien pour eux.

Clarke : Dis jours, il faut nous dépêcher, les garçons réveillez vous nous devons partir.

John : C'était horrible, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'en prie. Ils ne nous importuneront plus je les ai expédié dans le fleuve de l'oublie.

Nylah : (Sourire) Bien fait pour eux. Nous devrions être dans l'endroit le plus profond, la prison du Seigneur Hadès doit se trouver par là.

Thanatos : Princesse il est temps de mettre vos pouvoirs en marche, la porte qui retient le Seigneur Hadès est puissante. Mon frère et moi ne sommes pas assez pour l'ouvrir mais avec vous cela devrait suffire.

Hypnos : Posez vos mains sur la porte et concentrez-vous. Cela va drainer vos forces mais tenez bon, le temps que la Princesse puisse rentrer.

Lexa : Je rentre avec toi. Je ne te laisse pas seule.

Thanatos : Pour cela il faut tenir sur vos jambes Commandante.

Lexa : Je tiendrai.

Clarke : Allons-y alors.

Je prends la main de Lexa et on appuie sur la porte, les garçons nous imitent et les Dieux déchainent leurs pouvoirs. John est le premier à s'écrouler, puis Bellamy, Roan, Hypnos est à genoux. La porte s'ouvre enfin et je tire Lexa à l'intérieur pendant que le Dieu Thanatos s'écroule.

Thanatos : A toi de jouer Princesse, réveilles mon Maitre.

La porte se referme d'un coup sec et Lexa me sourit faiblement.

Lexa : Je suis toujours debout.

Clarke : Je vois ça, bien tu te sens d'avancer ?

Lexa : Bien sur donnes-moi une seconde.

Je regarde autour de moi, Nylah me fait signe d'avancer et prenant la main de Lexa on la suit. Je vois enfin le Dieu il est en piteux état, attaché et endormi.

Clarke : Ces chaines lui drainent tout son pouvoir. Il va falloir les briser si on veut l'éveiller, je ne sais pas combien de Magie il me reste et si ça sera suffisant.

Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et je sais que j'ai déjà bien trop forcé pour mon bien mais je n'ai pas le choix de continuer. J'embrasse Lexa histoire de nous recharger un peu et nos halos divins nous entourent. Au bout de dix minutes Lexa tombe à genoux et au bout de vingt elle tombe inconsciente.

Nylah : Elle est vraiment impressionnante, son pouvoir a beaucoup augmenté.

Clarke : Oui, grâce à elle les chaines vont bientôt céder. Je suis épuisée, je réduis mon temps de vie considérablement.

Nylah : Nous trouverons un moyen de te sauver Princesse, je ne perds pas espoir.

Les chaines éclatent enfin et je tombe à genoux, je me saisit de mon arc et chante en tentant de viser.

Clark : Le Dieu Hadès.

Ma flèche se loge en plein dans sa poitrine et le Dieu ouvre enfin les yeux laissant exploser toute sa puissance. Je me rapproche de Lexa et la prends dans mes bras

(Halo Doré)

Hadès : Merci Princesse, tes amis et toi m'avez libéré de bien des tourments. Nous allons aller dans mon palais, vous avez besoin de repos, nous parlerons après.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Hadès : Sorcière Blanche prévient les Dieux de mon retour et de la réussite de notre championne. Ensuite rends toi près du jeune Jason, ta mission est de veiller sur lui à partir de maintenant.

Nylah : Bien Seigneur, à bientôt Clarke.

Clarke : A bientôt, dis à Jason qu'on l'aime.

Nylah : Je n'y manquerais pas, repose toi tu en as bien besoin.

(Disparaît)

D'un mouvement de la main j'apparais dans une chambre avec Lexa, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir je m'endors en gardant Lexa dans mes bras. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce Royaume je m'endors sereinement et pas un cauchemar ne vient perturber mon repos. C'est les douces caresses de Lexa qui me réveillent, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux je me colle à son corps.

Lexa : (Rire) Bonjour mon amour, je suppose que nous avons réussit ?

Clarke : Oui, nous sommes dans le palais du Seigneur Hadès. Je ne sais rien de plus je me suis endormie de suite.

Lexa : Bien allons-nous renseigner alors.

On se lève et on retrouve nos amis à table, ils n'ont touché à aucune nourriture pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Hadès : Vous pouvez manger la règle ne s'applique pas quand nous sommes dans mon palais. Comment vous sentez vous ?

John : Reposé.

Lexa : Avons-nous dormit longtemps ?

Hadès : 3 jours dans votre monde, vous aviez épuisé toute votre énergie. Je vais vous renvoyer à l'entrée de mon Royaume, mais avant cela préparez-vous car Pike vous attends. Il a réussi à passer grâce à Gaia, j'ai renforcé sa prison cela nous laissera un peu de temps pour préparer la guerre. Vous m'avez éveillé je vous accorde un souhait à chacun.

John : J'aimerai plus de puissance magique.

Hadès : Accordé, et je t'accorde un droit de passage sur mon Royaume Messager.

John : Merci Seigneur.

Bellamy : Je souhaite plus de force pour protéger mes amis et famille.

Hadès : Accordé, tu verras aussi ce qui est invisible au commun des mortels.

Bellamy : Merci Seigneur.

Roan : J'aimerai que l'âme de ma sœur puisse avoir le droit de renaitre.

Hadès : Accordé, la Princesse a déjà fait le plus gros du travail en la libérant. Je te donne le pouvoir de voir l'âme des gens, il te sera utile pour déterminer qui est bon ou qui est mauvais.

Roan : Merci Seigneur.

Hadès : Quand à toi Commandante je sais ce que tu souhaites mais il m'est impossible de te l'accorder. Par contre j'augmente ta puissance, ta force et ta rapidité. J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour protéger ta Princesse, n'abandonnes pas.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

Hadès : Princesse vous êtes la bienvenue dans mon Royaume, j'ai un présent pour vous, venez. Les autres veuillez attendre ici svp, Commandante venez aussi.

Je me saisis de la main de Lexa et je suis le Dieu, on arrive dans un endroit magnifique. Plus beau encore que dans tous mes rêves, nous sommes aux Champs Elysées.

Hadès : Tu es attendue par beaucoup de personnes va.

Clarke : Seigneur, mon ami Merlin, j'aimerai que vous lui accordiez un droit de passage jusqu'ici, pour qu'il revoie ses proches. Il souffre beaucoup de sa malédiction vous savez.

Hadès : Il est le bienvenu ici, je ne peux lui enlever la vie éternelle mais je peux lui rendre le sourire.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Hadès : Regardes.

Je lève les yeux et je vois Ellios, Gustus, Finn, Costia, Wick et mon Père qui me sourit. Lexa lâche ma main et serre Costia contre elle. Puis tous mes amis, je m'avance doucement et Ellios ouvre ses bras. Je me jette dedans en pleurant et il me sourit gentiment, mon Père approche et je change de bras pour le serrer contre moi.

Jack : Bonjour ma Princesse, tu es magnifique.

Clarke : Ho papa, tu me manques tellement.

Jack : Je sais ma fille, je suis terriblement fier de toi. Tu es entrain de devenir une des plus grandes héroïnes de notre temps.

Clarke : Mais j'ai perdu tellement en chemin.

Finn : Nous sommes là sans regrets Princesse.

Ellios : S'il fallait le refaire nous recommencerions tous.

Costia : Vous voir heureuse est notre récompense, nous sommes avec vous.

Lexa : Vous nous manquez tous tellement.

Costia : Nous sommes là (Posant sa main sur le cœur de Lexa).

Jack : Ne perds pas espoir mon enfant, dis à Kane et ta mère que je les aime et que je veille sur eux. Il est temps de partir, j'ai été heureux de vous voir mes enfants.

Ellios : Ne t'en veux pas mon ami, je ne regrette rien.

Gustus : Lexa tu es devenue la Commandante dont j'ai toujours rêvé que tu deviennes. Dis à mon fils qu'il est ma fierté et ma plus grande joie stp.

Lexa : (Larme) Merci Général, je lui dirai.

Finn : Dis à Raven que je veille sur elle d'accord ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, au revoir et merci.

On tourne les talons quand on attend quelqu'un crier. On se retourne et un homme en armure blanche arrive devant Lexa.

Arthur : Je suis Arthur, je voulais te voir.

Lexa : Moi ?

Arthur : Oui, tu es mon héritière. Excalibur t'est destinée, mais tu as le temps avant de devoir prendre ton destin en main. Je voulais juste vous voir et vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Merlin.

Clarke : Il viendra sûrement bientôt.

Athur : Je sais je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, bientôt les rôles seront inversés Princesse. Mais je sais que tu protégeras Lexa, je dois vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons Commandante.

Hadès : Ces héros, ils ne respectent jamais les consignes.

Clarke : Pouvons nous rentrer Seigneur ?

Hadès : Bien sûr, vous êtes partis quinze jours.

Il claque des doigts et on se retrouve tous devant Cerbère qui semble être dans son état normal. Il s'incline devant moi et je pose ma main sur sa truffe pour le rassurer. On sort et Pike nous fait face avec une vingtaine de Magiciens noirs. Mon cœur manque d'exploser mais je reste calme et claque des doigts. Persée et la Garde Noire apparaissent derrière eux, je claque de nouveau des doigts et Anya apparaît avec ma Garde. Je claque à nouveaux des doigts et le reste de mes compagnons apparaissent et m'entourent. Je ne suis même pas fatiguée, merci au Seigneur Hadès qui m'a donné une telle puissance magique que s'en est effrayant.

Pike : Je vois que tes pouvoirs ont grandit, mais ton cœur lui s'affaiblit et bientôt les ténèbres prendront le dessus.

Clarke : Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir Pike, rends toi tu n'as aucune chance de m'échapper cette fois.

Pike pose la main sur le sol et des lianes nous attaquent, les Magiciens noirs lancent un sort mais mes amis s'en occupent. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Pike et Lexa qui combat à mes cotés. Je lève la main et trois lianes tombent au sol, Pike récite une formule et mon cœur s'emballe.

Octavia : Clarke qu'est ce qui se passe.

Raven : Cette ordure augmente le sort.

Lexa : Raven propulses moi vers lui avec le vent il faut arrêter l'incantation.

Clarke : Ne t'approches pas de lui Lexa, Bellamy et Octavia fusionnez votre magie. Lexa donnes-moi ta main, on va s'en débarrasser ensemble.

Lexa me donne la main sans hésiter et je vois tous mes amis se concentrer un maximum. Voyant qu'il n'a plus aucune chance d'en réchapper Pike déploie toute sa Magie Noire. On lance nos sorts et les Magiciens le protégeant s'effondrent, je m'avance vers lui luttant contre la douleur.

Pike : (Souffle) Tu ne pourras pas résister au sort noir encore longtemps Princesse. Et à se moment là je reviendrai pour toi.

Je pose ma main sur son front et il hurle de douleur avant de disparaître, je viens de lui envoyer un sort de lumière surpuissant. S'il s'en sort il va mettre du temps avant de pouvoir utiliser la Magie. Tara s'approche de moi et je souris faiblement. Lexa, Octavia et Raven me regardent avec inquiétude mais je ne peux pas m'effondrer devant les soldats.

Lexa : Soldats retour au château, John peux tu nous ramener ?

John : Oui bien sûr.

John claque des mains et tous nos compagnons sont transportés dans l'infirmerie. Lexa me prend le bras et demande à tout le monde de sortir, je fais rester Octavia.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

Lexa : Clarke n'a pas dit toute la verité sur le sort noir qui la frappe.

Clarke : Il n'y aucun moyen de me sauver O, il me reste peu de temps. Je ne sais pas exactement combien, mais plus j'utilise la Magie, plus mes sentiments débordent et plus ma vie est raccourcie. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver serait de m'offrir son cœur de son plein gré. Tu sais que je n'accepterai jamais une telle chose, je le sais depuis mon séjour chez mes parents seulement.

Octavia pleure et Lexa la prend dans ses bras, elle se jette à mon cou. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, Lexa me regarde les yeux remplis de larmes.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez pour moi, je veux passer mes derniers instants à vous voir heureuses c'est compris ?

Octavia : On va trouver autre chose, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Clarke : Octavia stp, profitons du temps qu'il nous reste stp.

Octavia : Mais je…

Lexa : Octavia crois moi si il y avait un autre moyen je l'aurai trouvé.

Octavia : Qui est au courant ?

Clarke : Raven et Roan et Aden aussi, je lui en ai parlé plus tôt. C'est tout et j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça.

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car nous avons une quête à finir et que s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, cela n'aidera pas. Je vous les dis car vous êtes les plus proches de moi. John, Wells et Bellamy comprendront que je leur ai caché cela, ils ont un Royaume à diriger. Quand aux autres ils comprendront aussi du moins je l'espère.

Octavia : D'accord je ne dirai rien, merci de me l'avoir dit.

Clarke : C'est normal tu es ma petite sœur.

Octavia : Je n'abandonne pas Clarke, on trouvera un moyen j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : Je suis sûre que oui.

Tara : Princesse avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Clarke : Tara oui, j'aimerai que tu m'endormes j'ai besoin de récupérer rapidement.

Tara : Bien sûr, combien de temps ?

Lexa : Deux jours d'accord ?

Clarke : D'accord mais pas plus, et d'abord j'aimerai voir Jason.

(Halo Doré)

Jason : Mamans (Saute au cou de Clarke et Lexa)

Clarke : Bonjour mon bébé, comment vas-tu ?

Jason : Mieux que toi, tu as une mine horrible.

Clarke : Merci mon chéri ça fait toujours plaisir.

Lexa : Tu sais parler aux femmes toi.

Jason : (Inquiet) Est-ce que ça va ?

Clarke : Oui mon petit Prince, je vais juste dormir deux jours et je serai en pleine forme.

Jason : D'accord, reposes toi je tiendrai compagnie à Maman.

Clarke : Merci mon cœur, (Embrasse son front et embrasse Lexa) Je vous aime.

Lexa : Nous aussi mon amour, nous aussi.

Clarke : Tara tu peux y aller.

Tara : Bien Princesse.

Je regarde une dernière fois les deux amours de ma vie et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **POV Lexa :**

Jason : Maman dis-moi la vérité, qu'est ce qu'elle a Maman ?

Lexa : Le sort noir progresse, mais on va trouver une solution je te le promets.

Jason : Je sais oui, tu devrais emmener Maman dans la chambre elle sera mieux. Je vais rejoindre Sam à plus tard. Quinze jours c'est trop long sans vous voir. (Serre Lexa contre lui)

Lexa : Tu nous as manqué aussi mon grand. On va rattraper le temps perdu promis.

Je prends Clarke dans mes bras et sous le regard bienveillant de Tara je la porte dans notre chambre. Un domestique nous indique le chemin vu que je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je dépose Clarke doucement dans le lit et après un dernier baiser je sors dans la cour.

Lexa : Papa j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo doré)

Achille : Bonjour ma fille.

Lexa : Bon j'aimerai savoir si ce qu'a dit Arthur est vrai et j'aimerai avoir des réponses cette fois ci stp.

Achille : Ton destin est de me surpasser sur tellement de choses. Tu es celle qui libérera les terres oubliées, et pour cela tu auras besoin d'Excalibur. Tu es l'héritière de la lame, plus encore l'héritière et l'espoir de tout un peuple.

Lexa : Un peuple ?

Achille : Les Elfes, tu es une Princesse Elfe. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de partir vers ta destiné, la quête doit être menée à bien. Et Clarke a besoin de toi, comme tu auras besoin d'elle plus tard.

Lexa : Elle va mourir n'est ce pas ? (Larmes)

Achille : Je ne sais pas ma fille, mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Certaines choses doivent se produire et même nous Dieux n'y pouvons rien. Hadès a donné plus de puissances magiques à ta Princesse mais en contre partie le sort noir progresse.

Lexa : Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle, l'idée de la perdre me broie le cœur.

Achille : Je sais j'ai déjà ressentit cela, ne t'occupes pas de ta destinée pour le moment. Il sera bien assez temps de te mettre en danger à nouveau. Profite de ta Princesse, de votre fils c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

Lexa : Merci de m'avoir répondu, je retourne auprès de Clarke.

Achille : Ne te sacrifies pas pour elle, ça la tuerai à coup sûr.

Lexa : Je sais, je ne le ferai pas.

Achille : Bien, le Dieu Poséidon vous attend. Son palais se trouve au milieu du lac, bonne chance.

(Halo Doré)

Roan, Aden,Octavia et Raven arrivent vers moi et voyant leur tête je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

Lexa : Non, avez-vous vu les conséquences la dernière fois que nous sommes allés contre sa volonté ?

Raven : On veut juste que tout le monde sache, ensemble on peut trouver surement une solution.

Octavia : Ne me dis pas que tu comptes abandonner ?

Aden : Il n'y a que toi qui puisses lui faire entendre un peu raison Lex.

Roan : Je n'étais pas au courant pour le cœur mais je sais déjà que cette solution est impossible. Jamais Clarke ne vivra sachant qu'elle a pris le cœur de l'un d'entre nous.

Lexa : Je sais oui, mais c'est la seule solution. Même les Dieux ne savent pas quoi faire d'autre.

Raven : Il nous faut mettre tout le monde au courant stp essayes de convaincre Clarke.

Lexa : Elle ne voudra pas, j'ai déjà du lui forcer la main pour vous.

Octavia : Alors on lui demandera tous ensemble. On ne peut pas l'abandonner, on ne peut pas la laisser mourir sans tout tenter pour la sauver.

Roan : Il nous faut essayer.

Lexa : (Souffle) Si elle se met en colère je dis que c'est votre faute je vous préviens.

Raven : Deal !

Aden : Dis que c'est mon idée, elle me pardonne tout à moi... (Sourire mutin)

Lexa : Sale gosse, je vais essayer de lui parler, promis. Je vais retrouver Jason à plus tard.

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux et aussitôt la douleur se réveille, je respire un grand coup et me concentre sur Lexa. Ses yeux, son sourire discret, ses lèvres, sa peau. Mon cœur s'apaise et je me lève enfin, mise à part la douleur, la fatigue a complètement disparu ce qui est une bonne chose.

(Halo Doré)

Jason : Coucou Maman.

Clarke : Jas tu as des jambes, n'utilises pas la Magie constamment stp.

Jason : J'ai senti que tu étais réveillée je n'utilise pas la Magie tout le temps. (Boude)

Clarke : Pardon mon bébé, alors qu'as tu fais pendant les jours où on était absentes ?

J'écoute mon fils d'une oreille, Lexa arrive et elle n'est pas seule. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

Jason : (Me serre dans ses bras fort) Maman ne te fâches pas et ne pars pas stp.

Mon cœur fond comme neige au soleil, cet enfant aura ma perte, c'est petit comme technique.

Clarke : D'accord je te le promets.

Lexa rentre suivie de Raven, Octavia, Aden et Roan.

Clarke : C'est moche d'envoyer Jason m'amadouer vous savez ?

Raven : Désolé. Jas, Sam t'attend aux écuries il me semble.

Jason : D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Stp ne t'énerves pas mais on pense que tu devrais dire à tout le monde pour le sort noir.

Clarke : Vous avez du mal à saisir le mot non n'est ce pas ?

Roan : Ensemble on trouvera une solution.

Octavia : Les Dieux sont occupés à préparer la guerre, ils n'ont peut être pas tout vu.

Aden : Cela ne coute rien d'essayer, tu es la première à dire qu'il ne faut jamais perdre Espoir, j'ai encore besoin de mon Maitre. Encore plus de ma sœur, stp, on te demande juste du temps pour trouver une solution.

Raven : Nous avons plein d'archives dans tous nos Royaumes, stp laisses nous t'aider.

Lexa : Je sais que tu as abandonné mais ce n'est pas notre cas, stp mon amour.

Clarke : Nous avons déjà la quête qui nous prend un temps considérable, je ne veux pas passer le reste de mon temps à chercher une solution inexistante. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous inquiéter et que vous oubliez de vivre en vous enfermant dans ces recherches sans fin. Je veux passer le reste de mon temps à vous voir heureux, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à aimer Lexa et Jason. Je suis la plus calée en Magie et vous le savez, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Lexa : Stp laisse nous chercher. (Larmes)

Roan : Stp petite sœur, ne me demandes pas de ne rien tenter.

Octavia : J'ai besoin de toi stp.

Raven : Laisses-nous essayer stp Clarke.

Aden : Accepte stp Clarke, pour nous, pour Lexa et Jason.

Clarke : (Souffle) Bien, je vais le dire à tout le monde, vous avez gagné.

Lexa : (Soulagé) Merci mon amour.

Clarke : Et après vous oser dire que je suis têtue, franchement vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi.

Lexa : C'est parce qu'on t'aime plus que tout Princesse.

Clarke : (Souffle) Moi aussi je vous aime.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :** Poséidon

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait des heures que je cherche avec mes amis une solution pour Clarke, toutes les archives des 13 Royaumes nous ont étaient confiées. Après la nouvelles, tous ont voulu aider, Clarke elle a accepté la chose mais nous laisse faire sans rien dire. Merlin nous a dit qu'à sa connaissance il n'y avait que cette solution et que s'il pouvait il lui donnerait le sien de cœur sans hésiter. Je décide de partir m'isoler un peu, je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand les bras de Clarke m'entourent.

Clarke : Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire je vous l'ai dit.

Lexa : Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

Clarke : Je veux juste profiter du temps qu'il nous reste, je ne vais pas mourir demain non plus.

Lexa : Mais à force de trop forcer tu réduis ton temps de vie, ne me demandes pas d'accepter ce genre de choses.

Clarke : Je fais mon devoir, toi plus que n'importe qui tu peux le comprendre.

Lexa : Je le comprends, mais je ne suis pas prête à abandonner.

Clarke : Je sais oui, en attendant viens le mariage de Luna et Roan va commencer. Profitons de ce moment stp, demain il nous faut partir pour le Royaume de Poséidon et on ignore ce qu'il nous attend.

Lexa : Très bien, allons-nous changer. Bientôt tous nos amis vont être mariés avant nous.

Clarke : C'est toi qui voulais attendre que la quête soit finie.

Lexa : Parce que je pensais que nous aurions tous le temps de nous marier et de profiter de nos vies. (Larmes)

Clarke : (Triste) Ne pleures pas mon amour, je suis là pour l'instant.

Lexa : Je sais oui, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi c'est tout.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur, viens allons marier nos amis.

Une fois changées, on rejoint les jardins du Royaume de Luna, Clarke après un dernier baiser rejoint l'autel où l'attend Roan. Elle est tellement belle, il doit y avoir un moyen j'en suis sûre. La musique commence et je vois Luna arriver tout sourire, Clarke s'est encore surpassée pour tout organiser. Qu'importe où je regarde tout est magnifique mais pas autant qu'elle j'en suis sûre. Même les parents divins de nos amis ont mis leur grain de sel, des rayons de Lune et de Soleil se mélange sur les jardins pour donner un spectacle magnifique. Luna me regarde et je lui souris, je suis son témoin et j'en suis très fière.

Clarke : Mes amis nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour réunir ces deux êtres par le lien sacré du mariage. C'est avec une émotion particulière pour moi et un très grand honneur que j'initie cette cérémonie. Luna est une amie chère, elle est courageuse, drôle, attachante et je suis ravie de l'accueillir dans ma famille. Roan n'as eu de cesse de me prouver son courage, son intelligence, sa bonté et sa douceur et je me sens chanceuse d'avoir un telle grand frère à mes côtés. Ces deux là s'aiment depuis longtemps, d'un amour simple et beau. L'amour n'a pas besoin d'être explosif quand il est sincère et ces deux êtres l'ont bien compris. Ils se complètent et dans leur différence ils se rassemblent, mes amis je suis heureuse de vous voir heureux. Roan répètes après moi, par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je te promets, fidélité, loyauté et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Roan : Ma Luna par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je te promets, fidélité, loyauté, amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et certainement plus encore, je t'aime.

Clarke : Luna répète après moi. Par cet anneau je fais de toi mon mari, je te jure fidélité, loyauté et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Luna : Roan par cet anneau je fais de toi mon mari, je te jure fidélité, loyauté et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime encore plus et à jamais.

Clarke : Avec ce ruban enchanté je vous offre ma bénédiction, puissiez-vous être heureux mes amis. Vous pouvez vous embrasser, longue vie au Roi Roan et à la Reine Luna.

Foule : LONGUE VIE AU ROI ! LONGUE VIE A LA REINE !

(Applaudissements)

Mes amis s'embrassent avec amour et un halo magique nous frappe, je souris reconnaissant le baiser de l'amour véritable et applaudit encore plus fort en regardant Clarke amoureusement. Les rayons de Soleil et de Lune se mélangent et des Cupidons flottent dans la salle, cet instant est parfait et pourtant mon cœur lui semble se briser à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur Clarke. Est-ce que nous aurons le temps aussi de nous marier et de profiter de notre vie ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde avec affection mon frère et Luna s'embrasser quand je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je lui souris et mon cœur se serre quand je vois toute la détresse dans ses yeux. Mon cœur me fait de plus en plus souffrir et j'use de tous les sortilèges à ma connaissance pour ne rien laisser paraître. Roan me prend dans ses bras et Luna prend Lexa dans les siens, on reste un moment comme ça. Je sais que Lexa ressent la même chose que moi à cet instant, on est bien dans les bras de notre famille. On échange de partenaires et Luna me glisse à l'oreille.

Luna : On ne te laissera pas tomber Clarke, tu es ma sœur maintenant.

Clarke : Merci Luna, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

Je m'écarte d'elle quand une violente douleur me cloue sur place, Jason, Lexa, Raven et Octavia me regardent avec inquiétude mais je souris de toutes mes dents et glisse ma main dans celle de Lexa.

Roan : Mes amis je vous invite à vous restaurer et à danser.

Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, je pense à Lexa et la douleur se calme un peu.

Raven : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas on s'y fait. Ne parlons pas de ca svp. C'est le mariage de Roan et Luna et j'aimerai en profiter pour danser avec ma fiancée.

Lexa : Bien sur ma Princesse tout ce que tu veux.

C'est comme ça que je passe le reste de ma soirée, à danser avec ma femme et mes amis, bercée par ce moment de bonheur. Je m'endors dans ses bras et passe une nuit des plus reposantes.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke s'est endormie dans mes bras, je peux sentir à quel point elle souffre, cela me rend malade. Je finis par rejoindre moi aussi les bras de Morphée. Et c'est justement dans son Royaume que je me trouve, c'est bizarre Clarke n'est nulle part.

(Halo Doré)

Morphée : Bonjour Commandante, ta Princesse a besoin de repos le sort noir lui pompe beaucoup d'énergie aussi je t'ai fait venir toi pour te donner des informations.

Lexa : Bonjour Seigneur, vous avez bien fait. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Morphée : Seulement six d'entre vous pourront rentrer dans le Royaume de Poséidon, Merlin vous donnera un sort vous permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Le reste Clarke s'en chargera, le Seigneur Poséidon est détenu dans un cachot de son palais. Cela ne sera pas comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas de Gardiens mais des monstres marins assoiffés de sang qui le gardent. Vous allez devoir vous battre, la majorité des Magie sont impuissantes là-bas.

Lexa : Très bien nous ferons attention.

Morphée : Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Clarke mais il vous reste du temps ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Combien vous savez ?

Morphée : Cela va dépendre, mais dès que je sais je t'en avertirai.

Lexa : Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

Morphée : Non, mais le Seigneur Poséidon peut être il est le plus puissant après Zeus. Tu as vu déjà la puissance qu'Hadès a accordée à Clarke. Si vous parvenez à le libérer il vous accordera ce que vous souhaitez j'en suis persuadée. Maintenant va, le jour va bientôt se lever dans ton monde.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Clarke qui me regarde avec amour, je lui souris et lui caresse la joue doucement.

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

Clarke : Toujours dans tes bras (Embrasse)

Lexa : Nous devons nous préparer j'ai des informations grâce au Seigneur Morphée.

Clarke : Je sais oui, habillons nous et allons à la réunion.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis oppressée, cette sensation sur mon cœur ne fait qu'empirer, au moins cela prouve que la quête est bientôt finie. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Lexa, ni Jason ou mes amis. Mais dans mon cœur je sais qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps, je fais style d'avoir accepté la situation mais au fond je suis terrifiée de l'abandonner. Je lui ai promis de rester toujours près d'elle, et voilà que la mort va nous séparer. Thanatos m'a dit que je le reverrai bientôt, peut être puis-je faire comme Nylah. Au moins je serai près d'elle, mais ça serai sans doute pire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, de toute façon nous avons d'autres priorités. Libérer Poséidon et Zeus ne va pas être facile mais nous y arriverons. Je rentre dans la pièce où tous nos amis attendent, la réunion avec le conseil a eu lieu il y a deux jours.

Lexa : Commençons, Persée la Garde Noire est prête ?

Persée : Oui, elle est disposée tout autour du Royaume.

Lexa : Anya les soldats sont en position ?

Anya : Oui autour du château et protégeant les différents villages.

Lexa : Aden la garde ?

Aden : La Garde est positionnée tout autour du château.

Lexa : Parfait, nous pouvons aller qu'à six dans le Royaume de Poséidon. Luna j'ai pensé qu'avec ton don pour la navigation tu pourrais nous conduire à destination.

Luna : Bien sûr.

Clarke : Aden, Harper et Octavia vous venez aussi, vos compétence sont les plus à même de faire la différence sous l'eau. Merlin tu viens aussi mais tu resteras dans le bateau avec Jason et des Magiciens de ma Garde.

Roan : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Clarke : Roan, Bellamy, John et Wells j'ai une mission pour vous.

Bellamy : Tout ce que tu veux.

Clarke : L'arme de Pike doit être anéantie, grâce au sort que j'ai lancé à Pike je sais où il se trouve.

John : Tu veux qu'on attaque avant d'être attaqué n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, pour une fois c'est eux qui vont être surpris. Pike est hors combat pour un moment, le reste des soldats et Magiciens ne font pas le poids face à vous.

Roan : Où sont-ils ?

Clarke : A deux jours de cheval, ils sont près de la frontière du territoire inconnu.

John : Très bien, on va rassembler les soldats.

Lexa : Anya tu devrais les accompagner, Persée tu restes avec la Garde dans le Royaume.

Persée : Très bien.

Clarke : Bien, puissions-nous nous retrouver mes amis.

Groupe : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Au moment où Raven va pour sortir de la pièce je la retiens, elle s'arrête et une fois que tous sont sortis je me décide à prendre la parole.

Clarke : Tu as une mission spéciale Raven.

Raven : Je t'écoute.

Clarke : J'ai besoin que tu remplisses autant de stockeur d'énergie que tu peux, je commence à manquer de force.

Raven : Et ils séviront à quoi ?

Clarke : La bataille finale, il faut commencer à nous préparer. Nous avons sans doute moins de temps que prévu devant nous. Cela va te demander beaucoup d'énergie donc fais toi aider par Jasper et Monty ok ?

Raven : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que nous avons moins de temps ?

Clarke : Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à mes 25 ans, il doit me rester deux ans tout au plus.

Raven : (Blanche) Non, on va trouver.

Clarke : Rav stp, je peux compter sur toi ?

Raven : Bien sûr oui, je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Clarke : Merci, fais attention de ne pas en faire trop non plus. On se voit bientôt, je t'aime grande sœur.

Raven : (Larme) moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je sers Raven dans mes bras et rejoins Lexa et les autres sur le bateau, mon fils me saute dans les bras et je le serre contre moi. Lexa se joint au câlin et on reste un moment comme ça, le bateau part et mes yeux sont fixés sur l'horizon.

Luna : Nous devrions arriver à la nuit tombée.

Clarke : Parfait, alors Jas voyons voir si ton contrôle de L'Eau s'est amélioré. Aden tu viens donner un cours à ton neveu ?

Aden : Bien sûr, alors crapule tu es prêt ?

Jason : Oui, vous allez voir les Mamans comment je suis devenu fort.

Lexa : (Prend ma main) On te regarde mon grand.

Jason tend les mains et l'Eau suit ces mouvements sans problème, Aden s'y mêle et on assiste à un spectacle magnifique mais Jason s'épuise vite. Malgré ça vu son âge c'est déjà un exploit.

Merlin : Très bien, bon écoutez-moi. Le sort que je vais vous lancer ne dure que 48 heures donc vous n'avez que peu de temps. Bien que Clarke puisse le maintenir plus ça risque de lui couter beaucoup d'énergie et nous savons tous qu'elle ne peut pas en gâcher en ce moment.

Lexa : Très bien, juste avant d'arriver tu nous le lanceras.

Harper : Ce n'est pas la peine pour moi grâce à ma mère je peux respirer sous l'eau.

Merlin : Je sais oui, ce qu'il fait qu'en cas de problème ça sera à toi de les ramener.

Harper : Comptez sur moi.

Jason : Maitre si j'ajoute ma puissance je pense que le sort pourrait tenir trois jours.

Clarke : Tu es sûr mon trésor, tu vas être épuisé après.

Jason : Je ne crains rien sur le bateau, Merlin, Sam et Liam veillent sur moi.

Merlin : Bien c'est une bonne idée qu'en pensez-vous les filles ?

Octavia : S'il dit qu'il peut le faire je suis pour.

Aden : Pareil, il ne craint rien sur le bateau.

Lexa : Très bien, mais si tu sens que c'est trop pour toi tu t'arrêtes d'accord ?

Clarke : Bien mise à part pour Harper qui est invincible sur l'Eau je vais augmenter vos caractéristiques. Vous serez plus à l'aise pour vous déplacer, plus rapides et plus forts.

Luna : Parfait, nous devrions aller dormir un peu.

Lexa : Bonne idée, on ne sait pas quand sera notre prochain moment de repos.

Jason : je peux venir dormir avec vous ?

Clarke : Bien sûr mon bébé.

Il attrape ma main et celle de Lexa et on regagne notre cabine ? Je m'allonge et il vient se coller à moi pendant que Lexa se met dans mon dos m'enfermant dans ses bras protecteurs. Je suis si épuisée par le sort que je m'endors instantanément.

Jason : Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, elle va s'en sortir.

Lexa : Je sais oui, je vais trouver une solution.

Jason : Je vous aime.

Lexa : Nous aussi on t'aime, reposes toi.

J'ai entendu vaguement leur conversation, cela me brise le cœur de les abandonner. Plusieurs heures plus tard sur le pont du bateau après différents sorts on plonge pour rejoindre le palais. Ne pouvant pas parler j'ai lancé un sort sur nous pour avoir accès à nos pensées.

Lexa : Aden tu nous donnes un peu de lumière stp, on commence a ne plus rien y voir.

Evidement plus on descend et plus la lumière du jour se fait rare, des lumières magiques nous entourent et un élan de fierté m'envahit en sachant que c'est moi qui lui est appris à faire cela.

Aden : Tu as été un bon professeur. (Sourire)

Clarke : Et toi un élève brillant. (Sourire)

Octavia : Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais il y a des centaines de monstres qui nous barrent le chemin jusqu'au palais.

Lexa : La plupart semblent endormis. Si nous sommes discrets ça devrait aller, un charme de camouflage va aider. Merlin me l'a appris il y a peu de temps.

Aden : Je le connais je vais t'aider.

Une sensation comme si on m'écrasait un œuf sur la tête m'envahit et je sais que le charme a fonctionné, l'Eau se reflète à travers nous et on avance silencieusement. Arrivés au palais on cherche un moyen d'entrer sans attirer trop l'attention quand je vois une patrouille se diriger vers nous. Lexa et Harper sont les premières à réagir et avant de dire quoi que ce soit elles se sont débarrassées d'eux. Pendant ce temps Aden tire de toutes ses forces sur les portes qui s'ouvrent enfin. On rentre et on tombe sur des sirènes entrain de chanter. Je tape des mains et mes amis et moi-même n'entendons plus rien, je leur fait signe d'avancer et une fois hors de portée je leurs rend à tous leur sens.

Clarke : Désolé, tout le monde va bien ?

Octavia : Ne t'excuses pas, tu aurais réagi autrement je serai sûrement entrain de danser avec elles.

Lexa : Lincoln aurait été ravi.

Octavia : Sûrement. (Sourire)

Harper : J'ai peur que le combat soit inévitable par la suite.

Luna : Des Crackens, super.

Aden : Je m'en occupe, avancez je vous retrouve.

Clarke : Non, le palais est immense

Aden : Et cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous sommes là. Tu sais que le temps est incertain dans le Royaumes des Dieux. Je vous retrouverai, partez maintenant.

Lexa : Fais attention petit frère.

Aden engage le combat et la mort dans l'âme on le laisse, un groupe d'une vingtaine de pieuvres géantes nous arrêtent net et Luna tire son épée.

Luna : Continuez, je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on se sépare, mais alors vraiment pas.

Luna : Le temps nous est compté, je vous retrouverai.

Octavia : Les filles allons-y, nous devons lui faire confiance.

Lexa : Ne t'avises pas de mourir, sinon je t'achève.

Luna : Moi aussi je t'aime, filez maintenant.

On file pendant que Luna occupe les pieuvres, ce palais est immense. Les cachots doivent être au plus bas ainsi on s'enfonce dès qu'on trouve un passage quand un groupe de requin immense nous arrête. C'est au tour d'Octavia de tirer ses épées, elle nous regarde et nous fait signe de partir.

Clarke : Non, je ne te laisse pas.

Octavia : Clarke, je vous retrouve stp fais-moi confiance.

Lexa : O a raison Clarke aller viens, tu sais que c'est une excellente combattante je plains ces pauvres requins ils n'ont aucune chance les pauvres.

Harper : Les filles il y a un passage venez.

Octavia : Vas-y, je vous retrouve je te le promets.

Clarke : Ne t'avises pas de faire une chose stupide Octavia.

Octavia : (Sourire et part au combat) Je t'aime aussi grande sœur.

On nage depuis un moment ouvrant chaque pièce, ma Magie réagit plusieurs fois et je ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Ils iront bien, continuons.

Finalement je remarque un autre passage qui est très bien gardé, c'est surement par là. Des dauphins, une dizaine. Harper tire son épée et Lexa me prend la main.

Harper : On se retrouve plus tard, je vais essayer de ne pas les tuer. Ce sont les Gardes du Seigneur Poséidon mais ils ne semblent pas dans leur état normal.

Clarke : Ils sont contrôlés par Gaia.

Harper : Partez, on ne doit plus être très loin.

Elle file vers le groupe de dauphins et le combat se lance, on fonce vers l'ouverture quand une voix faible nous appelle.

Poséidon : Qui est là ?

Clarke : Seigneur je suis la Princesse Clarke et voici la Commandante Lexa nous sommes là pour vous libérer.

Poséidon : Ces chaines et la perte de mon trident m'ont trop affaiblit.

Lexa : Où est votre Trident Seigneur ?

Poséidon : Dans la salle du trône, gardée par une cinquantaine de créatures ?

Lexa : Clarke je vais aller le chercher, occupes-toi des chaines. Ne t'inquiètes pas je serai prudente, Seigneur connaissez-vous un passage sûr ?

Poséidon : Oui, sors et prends à droite et ensuite trois fois à gauche et tout droit. Tu ne devrais croiser qu'un nombre minime de Gardes. Tu ne peux pas toucher au Trident avec ta peau, seul moi ou mes descendants le peut.

Lexa : Dans ce cas je peux le faire, je suis la fille d'Achille.

Poséidon : Bien alors en effet tu peux.

Des fois j'oublie qu'Achille est le fils de Poséidon, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Lexa qui s'en souvient. Je comprends pourquoi elle est si à l'aise sous l'eau. Elle m'embrasse sous l'œil fatigué de Poséidon et s'en va, mon cœur semble prêt à imploser face à cette nouvelle séparation.

Clarke : Ne bougez pas Seigneur je vais vous libérer.

Poséidon : Tu aimes ma petite fille Princesse ?

Clarke : C'est mon âme-sœur oui, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Poséidon : Tu sais que tu es mourante ?

Clarke : Oui Seigneur, mais j'ai d'abord une mission à finir.

Poséidon : Alors fais ton devoir Princesse, mais ce geste va réduire de beaucoup ton espérance de vie.

Clarke : Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour vaincre Gaia nous avons besoin de vous, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour cela. Même si quitter Lexa me brise le cœur, elle vivra dans un monde en paix au moins.

Je me concentre et mon cœur s'emballe, mon halo divin m'entoure et Poséidon me regarde bizarrement.

Clarke : Je suis la fille du Seigneur Cupidon et la Déesse Psyché d'où la couleur de mon Halo.

Poséidon : Je comprends mieux, sans mon Trident je n'ai plus accès à certaines parties de ma mémoire. Mais tu es donc un demi-Dieu c'est intéressant.

Je ne réponds pas et laisse couler ma Magie en serrant les dents quand Aden arrive tout sourire.

Clarke : Vas aider ta sœur, salle du trône.

Aden : J'y vais, ça va toi ?

Clarke : Je tiendrai, vas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je vois le Trident mais de là à m'en saisir ça va être compliqué, je tire mes doubles lames et m'avance doucement dans la pièce. Et l'enfer se déchaine, je suis attaquée de tous les côtés mais j'arrive à m'en sortir. Je combats dur depuis un bon moment quand Luna et Aden arrivent. Ils tirent leurs épées et viennent me prêter main forte, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils ne restent plus de gardes debout.

Luna : Quel timing les amis, merci.

Aden : Tu peux le toucher ?

Lexa : Normalement oui, techniquement je suis un descendant de Poséidon.

Je m'approche du Trident quand une douleur me traverse le cœur, Clarke souffre de plus en plus c'est insupportable.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le sort pour respirer est arrivé à son terme, ce qui veut dire que ça fait trois jours que nous sommes ici. Octavia et Harper arrivent et je vois que Octavia a du mal à respirer. Je tends ma main sur son front et elle reprend des couleurs, je m'inflige le même sort mais je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Lexa, Aden et Luna arrivent enfin et je ferme les yeux pour leur donner de l'air. Lexa tend le trident à Poséidon qui s'en saisi et devant nos yeux ébahis reprend forme normal.

Clarke : Ensemble pour finir les chaines, votre sort le plus puissant.

Octavia : Clarke tu saignes.

En effet, ma vie s'écoule trop rapidement et si je ne mets pas fin rapidement au sort je ne vais pas pouvoir finir la quête.

Clarke : MAINTENANT !

Des rayons de pur Magie frappent les chaines qui explosent enfin, Poséidon se redresse enfin et son Halo divin explose dans tout le palais. Je sens qu'il nous a octroyé de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau du coup je lâche ma magie et m'écroule dans les bras de Lexa et Octavia.

Poséidon : Vous pouvez tous respirer sous l'eau, et comme la Princesse Harper vous serez maintenant invincible sous l'eau. Mon Royaume vous est à jamais ouvert, je vous remercie Héros. Quand à toi ma petite fille je vais t'accorder ce que tu désires le plus au monde, ce que vous désirez tous. Du temps avec ta Princesse, si tu le souhaites tu peux partager ton cœur avec elle. Le sort noir sera alors divisé par deux, elle aura plus de temps. Par contre une fois fini vous mourez toutes les deux, je suis désolé c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Clarke : (Faible) Non, Lex non.

Lexa : Stp écoutes moi, si vraiment tu ne veux pas que je le fasse alors je t'obéirai mais laisses moi parler.

Clarke : Lexa non je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies, la douleur est horrible et je ne veux pas que tu meures aussi. Penses à Jason il ne peut pas nous perdre toutes les deux.

Lexa : Et moi je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais. Jason ne sera pas seul, et avec ça nous aurons le temps de le voir un peu grandir. De plus regardes toi, tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à la bataille finale à ce rythme. Stp ne me demande pas de vivres sans toi, je t'aime trop pour cela.

Clarke : Combien de temps me reste-t-il Seigneur, je sais que vous le savez ?

Poséidon : Sans rien faire 1 an, avec la moitié du cœur de Lexa 5 ans.

Octavia : Tu sais qu'on prendra soin de Jason, et 5 ans c'est mieux qu'un an pour trouver une autre solution.

Luna : On va continuer à chercher mais on a besoin que tu restes en vie pour cela.

Aden : Tu sais que Lexa ne pourra pas survivre loin de toi, laisses la faire stp.

Harper : On va trouver mais nous avons besoin de temps, fais le Clarke.

Lexa : Stp mon amour accepte, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

Clarke : Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser toute la douleur ?

Poséidon : Je peux faire ça oui, tu acceptes ?

Lexa : Je peux t'aider pour la douleur aussi.

Clarke : Non, pas besoin que tu souffres aussi. J'accepte mais à certaines conditions.

Poséidon : Je t'écoute.

Clarke : Aucune douleur pour Lexa, et à la fin vous ferez en sorte de la sauver. Vous êtes un des trois plus grands Dieux, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Ce n'est pas elle qui était visée par le sort au départ donc ça doit être possible de faire cela ?

Poséidon : En effet, je vois que tu es très intelligente et que tu connais la Magie. Je ferai comme il te plaira et je te donne ma parole de sauver Lexa.

Clarke : Alors très bien j'accepte.

Lexa me lâche la main et le Seigneur Poséidon plonge sa main dans ma poitrine et m'enlève le cœur. Il à l'air complètement noir le pauvre, il fait pareil avec Lexa. Le sien est magnifique, d'une couleur éblouissante et je souris sachant qu'il ne bat que pour moi. Il sépare nos cœurs en deux, curieusement cela se fait sans aucune douleur. Il nous sourit et les replace dans nos poitrines respectives, et là j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ça fait un tel bien, je sens l'amour de Lexa s'insinuer partout en moi et je sais que Lexa vit la même sensation.

Gaia : NON !

Clarke : Et si, je vous avais dit que je vous vaincrai.

Gaia : Je vais contaminer le cœur de ta bien aimée, ce n'est pas me vaincre.

Clarke : Je me suis assuré que vous ne puissiez pas le faire.

Gaia : Tu te crois maline, mais saches que tu ne fais que reculer le moment. Dans un 1 an ou dans 5 ans quelle importance. Tu mourras et Lexa mourra avec toi que ce soit par le sort ou de chagrin.

Clarke : Je vous vaincrai avant, partez.

Je me concentre sur la main de Lexa qui tient la mienne et ouvre les yeux.

Poséidon : Je vais rejoindre les autres Dieux maintenant, votre amour devrait servir d'exemple à beaucoup. Nous nous reverrons ma petite fille. Vos amis ont besoin de vous, je vais vous ramener sur le bateau.

(Halo Doré)

Jason : MAMANS ! (Se jettent dans nos bras)

Clarke : Tout va bien ici ?

Merlin : Clarke tu sembles avoir meilleure mine je me trompe ?

Octavia : Nous avons gagné un peu de temps pour trouver la solution au problème de Clarke.

Jason : C'est-à-dire ?

Luna : Clarke ma bague brille.

Octavia : La mienne aussi, ça veut dire quoi ?

Clarke : Merlin tu ramènes Jason et Sam au château de Luna, Aden je t'envoi rejoindre la Garde (Claque des doigts). Les filles, on va rejoindre tout le monde, si vos bagues brillent c'est que vos hommes ont des soucis. Ma Magie réagit ils doivent être en danger. On y va, Jason sois sage on revient.

(Disparaît)

On réparait au milieu du champ de bataille, Lexa et Octavia filent aider Lincoln, Jasper et Wells qui sont encerclés. J'attrape la main de Luna et Harper, on apparaît près de Roan et John qui sont aussi encerclés.

Roan : Ils ont piégés les soldats dans la forêt on n'a rien vu désolé.

Luna : Tu es blessé ?

Roan : Ce n'est pas grave grâce au sort de Clarke.

John : On fait quoi ?

Clarke : Je vais en finir, je vais appeler les héros.

Roan : Clarke non ça utilise trop de puissance, tu vas encore réduire ton temps de vie.

Clarke : Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, de plus j'ai eu un délai supplémentaire grâce au Seigneur Poséidon.

Atalante apparaît devant moi et s'incline en souriant, je vois le Seigneur Achille avec Lexa et mon bracelet explose de lumière pour laisser apparaître l'armée de héros. Atalante me jette mon bâton et tous s'inclinent devant moi, Harper, John et Roan resserre leur prise sur leurs armes et on charge l'ennemi en hurlant. On rejoint Lexa et le reste de nos compagnons et pendant des heures la bataille fait rage, j'essaye de tuer le moins possible car j'ai remarqué car chaque vie prise mon cœur s'assombrit. A la fin du combat l'armée de Pike est décimée mais de notre côté les pertes sont lourdes aussi, les prisonniers sont emmenés par John dans mon Royaume pour interrogatoire et je rejoins l'infirmerie pour aider.

Monty : Clarke les blessés les plus graves sont dans l'autre tente, je te les laisse. Avec Tara et Jackson on va s'occuper du plus grand nombre ça t'économisera.

Clarke : Tara approches, voici un peu d'énergie tu vas en avoir besoin. Toi aussi Jackson, ne poussez pas vos limites.

Je touche le front de Tara et Jackson qui s'illuminent, ils me sourient et se remettent au travail pendant que je regagne l'autre tente. Jasper et Nathan s'y trouvent aussi je me dépêche d'aller vers eux.

Bryan : Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, il m'a encore protégé. S'il n'avait pas eu ton bracelet il serait sûrement mort, tu es vraiment inconscient Nat.

Nathan : (Grimace de douleur) Tu es mon mari évidement que je te protège, désolé Clarke.

Clarke : Bryan ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, je suis sûre que tu agirais pareil. Et toi Jasper comment tu as atterrit ici ?

Glowen : Il a un peu trop compté sur la chance jolie Princesse.

Clarke : Jasp vraiment tu n'es pas raisonnable, ne bouges pas je m'occupe de toi.

Je positionne mes mains au-dessus d'eux et après un moment ils s'endorment. Je rassure Bryan et m'occupe des autres blessés pendant plusieurs heures. John apparaît avec ma mère et Maya ainsi qu'une dizaines de soigneurs et je m'arrête enfin. Jason arrive et se colle dans mes bras, je sais que Lexa est avec Anya donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

Jason : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui ça va, c'est fini. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à éveiller Zeus.

Jason : Merlin m'a expliqué ce que le Seigneurs Poséidon a fait, vous allez mourir toutes les deux ? (Triste)

Clarke : Non mon cœur je ne laisserai jamais mourir ta mère et je ne vous laisserai jamais. On va trouver une solution je te le promets, c'est juste en attendant.

Jason : D'accord, Sam est blessé mais je l'ai soigné tu peux vérifier ?

Clarke : Comment s'est-il blessé ?

Liam : Des soldats se sont infiltrés dans le château, avec le Seigneur Merlin on s'en est occupé mais il y a un groupe qui s'est approché du Prince. Sam s'est interposé et le temps que nous arrivions avait mis à terre deux hommes à terre avant d'être touché.

Clarke : Très bien, où est-il ?

Jason : Allongé plus loin, il se repose.

Je m'approche de Sam pour l'examiner mais Jason a fait un travail remarquable.

Clarke : Il a juste besoin de repos ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu l'as très bien soigné, ta Magie de guérison c'est elle aussi amélioré à ce que je vois.

Sam : Princesse, où suis-je ?

Clarke : A l'infirmerie, reposes toi mon grand. Tu as été très courageux, merci d'avoir protégé Jason.

Jason : Sam je t'interdis de te faire blesser encore pour moi, je peux me défendre tout seul.

Sam : Pardon Prince je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Jason : Merci quand même, dort je veille sur toi.

Sam : Merci Mon Prince. (Ferme les yeux)

Clarke : Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il a accomplis son devoir.

Jason : C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma faute.

Lexa : (Me prend dans ses bras) Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

Jason : (Saute au cou de Lexa) Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Jason : Non mon petit Prince, tout est réglé pour le moment. Je pense qu'on a tous mérité une bonne nuit de repos.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Jason, Sam t'attend dans ta chambre je te le confie.

Jason : D'accord oui, je vais faire attention à demain les Mamans. Je vous aime fort, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Lexa : On t'aime aussi mon grand.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon bébé (Embrasse son front).

Liam : Je raccompagne le Prince, bonne nuit Princesse, Commandante.

Lexa : Merci Major à vous aussi.

Clarke : Tu vas bien, pas de douleur, tu te sens différente ?

Lexa : Je vais bien mon amour, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. Et surtout je suis contente que tu es acceptée, même à tes conditions je sais que la décision a dû être dur pour toi.

Clarke : Oui mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de t'abandonner à nouveau même si c'est indépendant de ma volonté cette fois ci. Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir avec moi et tu dois me promettre de vivre pour Jason et nos amis et famille.

Lexa : Sans toi ma vie est inutile, mais je te promets de prendre soin de notre fils si le pire devait arriver.

Clarke : Je sais que tu le feras, viens allons dormir je suis épuisée.

Une fois dans la chambre je me glisse dans un bon bain très vite rejointe par Lexa, on reste un moment comme ça. Mon cœur me fait pratiquement plus mal et vraiment après toutes ces douleurs c'est vraiment agréable. On s'allonge dans le lit et ma main glisse sous la tunique de Lexa qui me regarde en souriant.

Lexa : Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

Clarke : Je suis épuisée mais j'ai du mal à résister à ton corps parfait.

Lexa : Ha bon ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Moui, fais l'innocente ça te va bien.

Lexa : (Rire et embrasse) Laisses moi te prouver à quel point je ne suis pas innocente mon amour.

Clarke : (Sourire) Voilà qui est nettement plus intéressant…

Deux heures plus tard s'est calée dans les bras de Lexa que je m'endors enfin. Très vite je me rends compte que je suis dans un Royaume inconnu.

Zeus : Bonjour Princesse, sais-tu qui je suis mon enfant ?

Clarke : Vous êtes le Grand Dieu Zeus, maitre des Cieux et de la Terre et Commandant des Dieux.

Zeus : Bien je t'ai fait venir pour t'expliquer comment me libérer mais aussi les conséquences à cela.

Clarke : Les conséquences ?

Zeus : Oui, mon frère a fait du bon travail en séparant ton cœur pour te donner du temps. Malheureusement pour nous libérer ma femme et moi il va te falloir une telle puissance que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Gaia s'est presque éveillée et la grande bataille finale comme tu t'en doutes ne sera pas longue à arriver.

Clarke : Que dois-je faire alors ?

Zeus : Le premier jour du printemps le passage vers mon Royaumes vous sera ouvert à tes compagnons et toi. Ils doivent tous venir car c'est ensemble en combinant toutes vos Magies que je pourrai être libre. Tu seras le catalyseur de cette puissance mon enfant et ça aura pour conséquence de faire gagner le sort noir.

Clarke : Je vais mourir en vous éveillant ?

Zeus : Oui et si la moitié du cœur de Lexa reste à sa place elle mourra aussi. Mais mon frère fera en sorte qu'elle vive tu as ma promesse quand à toi une fois cela fais je te donnerai un an de paix. Après un an et la bataille finale tu seras obligée de rejoindre les champs Elysées. Comprends tu mon enfant ce que mon éveil implique, souhaites tu quand même continuer ?

Clarke : Puis je vous demander un service ?

Zeus : Bien sûr, tu as fait tellement pour nous.

Clarke : Une fois que je serai morte, effacez les souvenirs de tout le monde et surtout de Lexa. Ma perte serait trop dure, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir réussi à me sauver et ils ne seront pas heureux. Faites en sorte qu'il m'oublie et donnez leur à tous une belle vie svp.

Zeus : Jamais je n'ai rencontré d'humain avec le cœur si pur, je ferai ce que tu me demandes. Je te jure qu'ils auront tous une belle vie, remplit de joie.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, je vous dis à bientôt alors.

Zeus : Tu es une grande Héroïne Clarke Griffin, ton nom sera gravé dans les étoiles je t'en fais la promesse.

Je me réveille et dresse de puissantes barrières mentales autour de ma conversation avec Zeus, Nylah apparaît l'air contrarié et je me lève doucement pour laisser dormir encore un peu Lexa.

Nylah : Ne fait pas ça Clarke, n'effaces pas leurs souvenirs.

Clarke : Tu préfères que je ne fasse rien, que je les laisse souffrir. Que je la laisse mourir de chagrin ?

Nylah : Clarke ce n'est pas aussi simple, elle se sentira vide et elle ne comprendra même pas pourquoi. Tu es son âme-sœur te perdre va la bouleverser mais ne jamais te connaitre la tuera sûrement.

Clarke : Maman, Papa j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Cupidon : Oui ma fille, tu as besoin de nous ?

Clarke : Quand je mourrai est ce que vous pouvez faire en sorte que Lexa tombe amoureuse et ne soit pas seule. (Larmes)

Psyché : Clarke non, te rends tu comptes de ce que tu nous demandes.

Cupidon : Ma fille es-tu sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule le reste de sa vie, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Vous pouvez le lui apporter, pour moi svp. Je vous demande ça comme dernière volonté, svp.

Psyché : Clarke tu sais que tu auras encore tes souvenirs aux Champs Elysées et si personne ne se souvient de toi comment veux-tu vivre en paix ?

Clarke : Je le serai si je sais que les gens que j'aime sont en sécurité et surtout aimés. Svp je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu à cause de cette quête. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit aimée, faites en sorte qu'elle ait une belle vie svp.

Cupidon : J'accepte mais sache que je ne garantis pas que ça marche. Votre amour est fort, brisé un tel lien et quasi impossible.

Psyché : Ho Clarke je le ferai mais je t'en prie réfléchis bien avant de faire cela.

Clarke : Elle ne se souviendra pas de moi, elle aura de la place pour aimer quelqu'un j'en suis sûre. (Pleurs) Merci de votre aide, je vais en profiter en attendant.

Cupidon : Je suis désolé ma fille, la vie est injuste pour toi.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien père.

Psyché : Réfléchis ma fille (Embrasse mon front)

(Halo Doré)

Nylah : Moi je ne t'oublierai pas Clarke, ni ton Père, Ellios, Finn, Gustus, Wick ou Costia.

Clarke : Vous me tiendrez compagnie comme ça.

Nylah : Il te reste un mois avant le premier jour du Printemps je reviendrai à ce moment-là te montrer le chemin jusqu'au Royaume de Zeus.

Clarke : Merci Nylah, tu veilleras sur eux n'est-ce pas ?

Nylah : Je le ferai Princesse. (Triste)

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Clarke à qui parles-tu ?

Clarke : A Nylah et mes parents, nous avons un mois de vacances avant de se rendre au Royaume de Zeus.

Lexa : Bien allons le dire à tout le monde ça va faire du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Clarke : Oui, je vais me rafraichir et on y va.

Lexa : Tout va bien tu sembles triste ?

Clarke : Je suis juste encore fatiguée ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Clarke tu sais que je sais quand tu me mens n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te laisser, que ce soit dans cinq ans ou dans un an au final je vais t'abandonner et ça me rend malade. J'ai juré de ne plus jamais te laisser et regardes où nous en sommes, je vais te faire souffrir.

Lexa : Mon amour (Passe sa main sur ma joue) regarde-moi stp. Ces années avec toi je vais les chérir, je sais que nous trouverons un moyen de te garder avec nous.

Clarke : Après l'éveil de Zeus, marions nous. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux être ta femme.

Lexa : Alors ma femme tu seras, je suis tienne et ceux pour l'éternité. (Embrasse)

Clarke : C'est un oui ?

Lexa : C'est un oui Princesse.

Clarke : Je t'aime mon étoile.

Lexa : Je t'aime encore plus ma Princesse.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :** Zeus

 **POV Clarke :**

Tous nos amis et membres du conseil étaient réunis autour de nous pour faire le point sur la quête. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qui se disait, préoccupée à savoir si je prends la bonne décision. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas peur de mourir j'ai peur de laisser l'amour de ma vie. Avec qui je pourrai en parler ? Tous sont bien trop attachés à moi pour me donner un avis objectif. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et cette situation me pèse de plus en plus, Lexa a remarqué mon trouble depuis deux jours mais ne dit rien. Je sais qu'elle attend que je lui en parle mais c'est impossible.

Kane : Clarke tu as quelque chose à dire la dessus ?

Clarke : Excusez moi père je n'ai pas écouté votre question.

Kane : Ca ne fait rien, tu es sans doute encore fatiguée. Je te demandais si tu avais des objections à ce que tout le monde rentre chez lui ?

Clarke : Pas du tout, profitez de ces vacances, on se retrouve deux jours avant pour tout organiser ça vous va ?

Kane : Bien alors nous nous verrons tous dans un mois, la séance est levée.

Je me dirige vers la tombe de mon père, Sky sur les talons, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sky : Princesse tu ne devrais pas faire ça si tu veux mon avis.

Clarke : Tu pense que les laisser souffrir c'est mieux, il n'y a pas de bonne solution Sky je vais mourir et quoi que je fasse ils vont en souffrir. Au moins si j'efface mon existence de leur mémoire Lexa, Jason et les autres pourront vivre une belle vie.

Sky : Une vie sans toi, je ne pense pas que s'ils avaient le choix ils choisiraient cette solution Princesse.

Clarke : Crois tu que j'agis égoïstement ?

Sky : Non Princesse mais mettez vous à la place de Lexa et des autres. Tu voudrais oublier tous les moments passés avec chacun d'entre eux, ton amour pour Lexa ?

Clarke : Non mais je serai la seule à souffrir si je choisis cette option et ce n'est pas négligeable.

Sky : Tu as mon avis, ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à un humain.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas à qui parler, tous tenteront de me faire changer d'avis sans être objectif.

Sky : On ne peut pas être objectif quand on aime c'est sûr. Je te laisse te recueillir tranquillement et je vous accompagne dans le Royaume de Zeus je sens que tu auras besoin de moi.

Clarke : Merci à plus tard.

Je suis restée là pendant une heure ou peut être deux quand Wells est apparu à mes cotés.

Wells : Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

Wells : John va venir me chercher.

Clarke : D'accord.

Wells : Combien de temps te reste-t-il vraiment ?

Clarke : Comment ?

Wells : Clarke je te connais, tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité, combien ?

Clarke : Un peu plus d'un an, je perdrai la vie en éveillant Zeus et il m'accordera une année avant que je ne rejoigne le Royaume d'Hadès.

Wells : Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver la solution, expliques moi pourquoi tu sembles résignée ?

Clarke : Zeus lui-même ne peut rien faire de plus Wells, c'est comme ça je vais mourir dans un an et personne n'y peut rien. Je dois juste profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec Lexa, Jason, ma famille, Vous.

Wells : Alors que fais-tu là seule depuis deux heures.

Clarke : Je cherche une solution pour que personne ne souffre trop de ma disparition.

Wells : C'est impossible Clarke, nous t'aimons et quoi que tu dises ou fasse ta perte sera un véritable déchirement.

Clarke : Je sais oui, merci tu m'as permis de prendre une décision importante sans le vouloir.

Wells : A ton service, bien je dois te laisser. On se voit dans un mois ?

Clarke : Bien sur embrasses ta femme pour moi.

Wells : Je le ferai, prends soin de toi.

Je regarde Wells partir, ma décision est prise je leur ferai oublier. Lexa arrive et plonge son regard d'émeraude en moi, je lui souris et cache ma décision de mon esprit.

Lexa : Alors ce que j'ai fait n'a servis à rien ?

Clarke : Non il me permet de vivre bien mieux et me donne la force nécessaire de me battre pour éveiller Zeus et participer à la bataille finale.

Lexa : Mais dans un an tu disparaîtras, je ne suis pas prête à ça Clarke. (Larmes)

Clarke : Moi non plus mon amour, profitons de ce mois tu veux bien ?

Lexa : Oui, est ce qu'on doit parler à Jason ?

Clarke : Nous avons le temps pour cela, viens je suis fatiguée.

Lexa : Clarke qu'est ce qui te préoccupe vraiment, tu es bizarre depuis deux jours.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas mourir Lexa, je veux rester avec toi.

Lexa : Et je veux que tu restes avec moi, la mort n'est pas la fin mon amour je suis sûre que nous nous retrouverons.

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi j'espère que tu le sais.

Lexa : Je le sais oui, viens allons dormir.

Pendant un mois j'ai profité de mon fils et de ma femme tout en organisant notre mariage prévu pour notre retour du Royaume de Zeus. Les 13 royaumes sont invités et le peuple ne parle que de ça depuis notre annonce il y deux semaines. Jason lui est aux anges mais je vais devoir malheureusement lui enlever son beau sourire en lui parlant ce soir avec Lexa de la suite des événements. Demain nous partons tous pour le Royaume de Zeus et nous ne pouvons plus pousser à plus loin cette conversation. Lexa me prend la main et on s'assoit face à notre fils.

Lexa : Mon grand, ta Mère et moi on a quelque chose à te dire.

Jason : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Zeus m'a expliquée comment va se passer son éveil, il va falloir une telle quantité de magie pour l'éveiller que je vais y perdre la vie. Mais parce que c'est le Dieu des Dieux il va m'accorder une année de plus pour profiter de vous et participer à la bataille finale contre Gaia.

Jason : Comment il va faire si tu meures, tu seras un fantôme ?

Clarke : Non mon grand, je serai moi. Il va juste m'accorder un peu de temps pour être avec vous, tu comprends ?

Jason : Donc il nous reste un an pour te sauver ?

Lexa : C'est ça, ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

Clarke : Lex non, tu sais qu'il n'y aucun espoir.

Lexa : Non il y en a toujours et je te sauverai, je ne te laisserai pas partir sans me battre.

Jason : Moi aussi, on te sauvera Maman.

Il s'est accroché à mon cou et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, Lexa est dans le même état et je n'ai pas le cœur à les contredire de nouveau. Ils m'oublieront et ils auront une belle vie c'est tout ce qui compte. On reste dans les bras longtemps et Jason se glisse dans notre lit pour dormir avec nous. Lexa me prend dans ses bras et nous embrasse et on s'endort rapidement fauchés par nos émotions trop fortes. Le lendemain je me réveille seul dans le lit, l'aurore est là depuis peu pourtant. Je décide d'aller voir mes parents pour leur dire au revoir.

Abby : Bonjour ma fille, tu as bien dormis ?

Clarke : Oui et toi ma petite sœur te laisser tranquille ?

Abby : Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi. Comment une mère digne de ce nom peut envoyer son enfant à la mort.

Clarke : Maman tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter je suis là encore avec vous pendant au moins un an. Lexa et les autres ne veulent pas abandonner et je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront un moyen de me venir en aide.

Abby : Tu as toujours était une horrible menteuse ma fille. (Pleurs)

Clarke : Je t'aime maman, ne l'oublies pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir le temps de rencontrer ma sœur avant de partir, tu dois être forte pour elle, pour Papa, Lexa, Jason ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

Abby : Je serai là pour eux, et toi tu veilleras sur nous avec ton Père.

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec vous. Je dois y aller, embrasses Papa pour moi. Je sais qu'il refuse de me dire au revoir, dis-lui que je l'aime d'accord et que je n'aurai jamais osé rêver mieux comme second père.

Abby : (Pleurs) Je lui dirai oui, puissions nous nous retrouver mon enfant.

Clarke : Puissions nous nous retrouver Maman.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Kane pleurer et sans un mot je le prends dans mes bras, il me serre fort contre lui et je le lâche en souriant. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, je lui relève la tête et lui souffle.

Clarke : Un Roi ça ne pleure pas, puissions nous nous retrouver.

Kane : Puissions nous nous retrouver ma fille.

Je m'écarte d'eux et sors dans les jardins retrouver les autres, déjà tous montés sur leurs chevaux ailés. Nylah apparaît et on décolle sous les encouragements de mon peuple venu nous dire au revoir. Jason, Sam et Sky sont sur Drake qui vole doucement à coté de nous et je ferme les yeux.

Zéphyr : Princesse moi je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Clarke : Merci mon grand, tu veilleras sur eux d'accord ?

Zéphyr : Oui Princesse ainsi que sur tous vos descendants jamais je ne vous quitterai.

Clarke : Merci, tu ne dis rien sur ma décision ?

Zéphyr : Vous voulez mon opinion ?

Clarke : Oui, tu es mon ami.

Zéphyr : Vous êtes mon amie aussi, et bien plus que cela. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire ça, ça sera douloureux mais avec le temps ils s'en remettront. Alors que si vous leur faites tout oublier ils seront tristes sans en connaître la raison, leur cœur saura ce que leur tête aura oublié et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous avez pris cette décision mais j'espère que vous changerez d'avis. Tout le monde mérite de se souvenir d'une personne telle que vous Princesse.

Clarke : (Larme) Merci Zeph.

Drake : Je suis d'accord avec Sky et Zéphyr Princesse mais je le suis aussi avec vous. Mon Maitre va beaucoup souffrir mais je pense que ça sera pire s'il vous oublie.

Clarke : Merci pour vos conseils j'en prends note soyez en sûr.

Sky : Il te reste du temps, réfléchis y encore stp.

Clarke : Je ne fais que ça mon ami.

Nylah : Nous allons passer bientôt les portes du Royaume de Zeus, l'olympe est un endroit paradisiaque alors restez concentrés svp. Sky sera notre guide je ne connais que peu ce Royaume et son flair sera utile.

Je répète les mots de Nylah et on traverse une barrière invisible, devant nous s'étale un Royaume magnifique.

Jasper : Whaouuu, et bien ici au moins ils savent faire la fête.

Maya : Mon chéri reste concentré stp. (Sourire)

Monty : Ne lui demandes pas l'impossible. (Sourire)

Jasper : Jaloux va. (Tire la langue)

Nylah : Comme vous le savez il n'y a pas de Gardien ici, seules les chaines retiennent Zeus et Héra. Mais avant d'arriver jusqu'au palais il faudra traverser plusieurs zones qui vont tout faire pour vous attirer.

Wells : Tout le monde se surveille, au moindre problème on intervient rapidement.

Lexa : Combien de temps pour atteindre le palais ?

Nylah : Deux jours, le temps défile normalement ici ne vous inquiétez pas.

Clarke : Deux jours et le temps défile normalement ici.

Lexa : Tant mieux, mais j'avais entendu. Depuis l'éveil du Dieu Hadès je vois aussi Nylah je te rappelle.

Clarke : Pardon l'habitude, et les autres n'ont pas tous cette chance.

Lexa : Je sais oui, je te taquinais.

Clarke : Je vois, ma vengeance sera terrible Commandante.

Lexa : J'espère bien Princesse. (Sourire)

Jason : Maman, regardes comme c'est jolie, ça doit être cool d'être un Dieu quand même.

Clarke : Oui mais je préfère être humaine quand même.

Jason : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Comme ça je peux être avec vous tout le temps.

Lexa : C'est une bonne raison je valide. (Sourire)

Jason : Moi aussi.

Sam : Jas, regardes il y a plein d'animaux.

Nylah : Vous devez laisser les chevaux ici à partir d'ici. Pour continuer Merlin va vous expliquer la suite.

Merlin : Seuls les animaux peuvent traverser ce domaine, aussi avec Clarke on va vous transformer pour ceux qui ne savent pas le faire. Une fois de l'autre côté vous reprendrez votre forme humaine et on continuera. Les garçons avec moi et les filles avec Clarke.

Roan : En quel animal on va se transformer ?

Merlin : Cela dépend de votre personnalité. Approchez ça ne fait pas mal et on pourra continuer à parler par la pensée.

Roan : Très bien je suis près vous pouvez y aller.

Après l'incantation Roan se transforme en Tigre, Persée en Cheval, Jasper en Marmotte, Monty en Chien, Nathan en Puma, Bryan en bouc, John en Souris, Bellamy en Ours, Aden en Lynx, Lincoln en Cerf, Jason en Aigle, Sam en Faucon et Merlin en Chat.

Pour les filles, Luna se transforme en Panthère, Maya en Chèvre, Harper en Guépard, Emori en Pie, Octavia en Loup, Anya en Puma, Raven en cheval ailé, Tara en Biche, Gina en Jument, Lexa en Raton laveur et moi en Lionne.

Raven : Rhoo trop cool je peux voler, ma chérie tu es magnifique en Puma.

Anya : Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Nylah : Bien allons-y, les plus petits montent sur les plus grands ça ira plus vite et pour ceux qui volent ne nous perdons pas de vu. On en a pour deux bonnes heures à traverser ce territoire alors ne trainons pas.

Lexa grimpe sur mon dos et en profite pour me faire un bisou sur ma truffe.

Lexa : J'ai toujours adoré te voir comme ça, je trouve que c'est bien trouvé les animaux pour nos amis.

Clarke : Oui, Cela leur ressemble. Regarde ça Jasper se fait porter par Maya sans honte. Une marmotte (sourire) je n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

Jasper : Je vous entends je vous signale.

Maya : Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri tu es adorable comme ça.

Jasper : Là vous voyez je suis A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E !

On éclate tous de rire et on prend la route, Le chevaux ailés au dessus de nôtre tête pour une fois que nous n'avons pas d'épreuves difficiles ça change. On ne croirait pas que je cours vers ma mort finalement.

Lexa : Ne penses pas à ça mon amour, je te sauverai je te le jure.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va, j'ai hâte que tout ça finisse pour enfin t'épouser c'est tout.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

Deux heures plus tard après avoir repris nos formes humaines on décide de faire une pause pour manger quand des Grâces apparaissent devant nous. Une musique commence et on mange avec appétit ce qu'elles nous emmènent. Vraiment ça change de nos dernières épreuves, Gaia doit maintenir tout son pouvoir sur Zeus c'est pour ça que le reste de son Royaume est épargné je suppose.

Nylah : Bonne déduction, nous devrions y aller les autres commencent à s'endormir et nous avons un long chemin à faire.

Clarke : Allez tout le monde debout on repart, réveillez vous. Merci mesdemoiselles pour ce charmant repas, mais nous sommes attendus.

Grâces : Princesse Clarke nous sommes à votre service, Elue des Dieux ta légende ne fait que commencer….

Aden : Magnifique.

Tara : Tu disais mon chéri ?

Aden : Moi rien du tout, et si on y allait hein ?

Lexa : Petit frère tu devrais faire attention à toi. (Sourire)

La route se poursuit tranquillement mais dans mon cœur je frôle la crise de panique. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire et vraiment cela me ronge plus que ma mort prochaine.

Jason : (Pensé) Maman tu paniques, tout va bien se passer. Maman et moi on va te sauver, et tous les autres aussi sont là. Ne fait pas ce que tu as prévu, ou du moins pas avant que nous ayons tout tenté pour te sauver. Promets le moi, je ne veux pas t'oublier Maman.

Clarke : Comment as-tu passé mes barrières ?

Jason : Je ne l'ai pas fait j'ai ordonné à Nylah de me dire ce qui te préoccupait. Je suis désolée je n'aime pas utiliser ce pouvoir sur elle mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Clarke : Jas, m'oublier vous permettrait de vivre heureux.

Jason : Je ne serai pas heureux sans toi, pire Maman ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne que toi. Si tu fais ça elle t'en voudra et moi aussi. Laisses nous du temps avant de faire l'impensable stp.

Clarke : Je ne comptais pas le faire tant que je suis parmi vous tu sais. Il faut que tu me jures sur le Styx que tu n'en parleras à personne Jason.

Jason : Sam est au courant mais je n'en parlerai à personne je te le jure sur le Styx Maman. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis car je veux me souvenir de toi toute ma vie.

Clarke : Nous en reparlerons mon grand, si je le fait c'est parce que je vous aime plus que tout.

Jason : Je sais Maman.

Nylah : Désolé, je ne voulais pas lui en parler mais tu connais ton fils quand il a une idée en tête.

Clarke : C'est rien, je suis soulagée qu'il soit au courant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Nyl, j'ai peur vraiment.

Nylah : Je suis là, je serai toujours là Clarke.

Lexa : Mon amour ça va tu pleures ?

Clarke : C'est rien je pensais à une chose triste, pardonnes moi. (Sourire)

Lexa : Ne pleures pas mon cœur, je trouverai un moyen de te sauver.

Nylah : Nous allons passer la nuit ici, reposez vous demain le dernier voyage commence.

Grâces : Venez héros, vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer. Goutez au nectar et à l'ambroisie mets des Dieux ils vous donneront force et courage pour demain.

Je m'installe près du feu et Lexa et Jason viennent se coller à moi. Raven danse avec Anya tout comme Roan et Luna. Bryan et Nathan sont main dans la main discutant tous bas. Aden et Tara joue de la musique pendant qu'Harper et Monty commence à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Jasper et Maya joue au cartes avec Bellamy et Gina. Persée s'occupent du Feu en parlant avec Wells. John et Emori mange avec bonne humeur en riant. Voir mes amis si heureux me gonfle le cœur et Lincoln se met à jouer du Piano. Octavia me dit de chanter alors je me lève sachant que je ne peux rien leur refuser.

 **Il manque du temps à ma vie**

 **Il manque du temps j'ai compris**

 **Il me manquera vos sourires**

 **Vous mes amis, mes alter egos**

 **Je vais partir mes amis**

 **Et vous laisse seuls ici**

 **Mais partout avec vous je serai**

 **Dans le vent, dans vos cœurs**

 **Vous restez mes alter egos**

 **Ou que vous soyez je serai là**

 **Ou que vous alliez je vous verrai**

 **Ou que vous soyez je serai près de vous**

 **Laissez moi vous dire**

 **Vous serez toujours là mes anges**

 **Il me manquera vos rires pour chasser mon ennui**

 **Il me manquera vos bras pour oublier mes larmes**

 **Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est la vie**

 **Ou que vous soyez je serai là**

 **Ou que vous cahier je vous verrai**

 **Ou que vous soyez je serai près de vous**

 **Je saurai vous retrouver**

 **Vous mes anges, mes alter egos**

 **Il me manquera vos rires**

 **Il me manquera vos bras pour oublier mes larmes**

 **Il me manquera du temps**

 **Pour vous dire Adieu !**

Personnes ne parle et tous sans exception pleurent, j'ai peut-être été trop fort. Raven et Octavia se jettent à mon cou en pleurant et je les serre contre moi un long moment. Lincoln et Anya viennent les récupérer et me serre aussi dans leur bras en pleurant. Je passe de longues minutes à serrer tous mes amis bouleversés, ce n'était pas le but à l'origine. Je voulais juste leur dire adieu de façon originale. Même s'il me reste un an, cela va passer vite et nous serons tous éloignés. Tous mes amis se couchent et je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir cassé l'ambiance, même Nylah pleure.

Grâces : Magnifique Princesse, un cri puissant du cœur.

Clarke : Merci, Lexa ça va tu ne dis rien.

Lexa : Ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses stp (pleurs) Je vais te sauver, ne me redis jamais plus adieu stp.

Jason : Maman a raison on a un an pour te sauver il ne faut pas baisser les bras d'accord ?

Clarke : D'accord mes amours, tout ce que vous voulez.

Jason : (Serre contre lui) Je t'aime, bonne nuit les mamans.

Lexa : (Me serre fort contre elle) Jamais je ne te dirai adieu, je t'aime Clarke stp ne perds pas espoir.

Clarke : D'accord mon amour, viens allons dormir.

Bon ne pas refaire ce genre de choses, j'entends encore tous mes amis renifler et pleurer en silence. Quand à Lexa elle me serre dans ses bras comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je finis par m'endormir en pensant que j'ai de la chance quand même d'être aimée par autant de personnes merveilleuses.

Nylah : Ils trouveront une solution, ne perds pas espoir Lexa a raison d'y croire.

Clarke : Je serai là pour eux même s'ils ne me voient plus.

Le lendemain après avoir marché toute la journée on arrive enfin devant le palais. Lexa et Jason ne m'ont pas lâchée et quand ils n'étaient pas là mes amis se relayaient près de moi. On s'arrête devant le Seigneur Poséidon et Hadès en s'inclinant et ils nous sourient.

Hadès : Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, Gaia nous en empêche. Je suis là pour te permettre d'avoir tes 1 ans Princesse approche, mon frère donnera la touche finale une fois éveillé.

Je m'approche doucement et une vague d'énergie me traverse, il me sourit et disparaît.

Poséidon : On va remettre vos cœurs en place. J'aurai voulu faire plus pour vous mais pendant ces 1 ans tu n'auras pas mal Princesse. Lexa approche mon enfant, je sais que c'est dur mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Lexa : Clarke je…

Clarke : Lexa on en a parlé, tu me dis de garder espoir et c'est ce que je m'efforce à faire mais il est hors de question que ta vie sois menacée. Viens stp, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Poséidon plonge sa main dans la poitrine de mon amour et lui enlève son cœur, il plonge sa main dans ma poitrine et m'enlève le mien. Après manipulation je peux voir que mon cœur est plus rouge qu'au départ chose étrange.

Poséidon : Votre amour est absolument fabuleux, je suis désolé Princesse la douleur va être terrible.

Je serre les dents et il enfonce d'abord le cœur de Lexa qui recommence à respirer normalement. Il me lance un regard désolé et enfonce mon cœur meurtri à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur est telle que je serai tombée à genou si Bellamy et Roan ne m'avait pas soutenu. Je tente de respirer convenablement pendant que le Dieu disparait à son tour.

Raven : Clarke tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire ?

Clarke : J'ai juste besoin de deux minutes et nous pourrons y aller.

Jason s'accroche à mes jambes les larmes aux yeux et je lance un regard suppliant à Octavia qui comprenant le message l'éloigne de moi. Lexa m'a prise dans ses bras et peu à peu j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes et respirer normalement.

Lexa : Tu tiens le coup mon amour ?

Clarke : Ca va grâce à toi, allons y avant que la douleur ne soit trop dur à supporter.

On avance dans le palais et on découvre la prison du Dieux et de sa femme. Ces chaines sont énormes et rien qu'en les regardant je sais qu'il me faudra toute ma puissance ainsi que toute la leur pour en venir à bout. On s'installe tout autour chacun avec son sort le plus puissant, on se concentre et nos halos divins nous entourent plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils me visent tous avec leur Rayons et lâchant la main de Lexa je leur fait signe d'envoyer. Tara, Gina et John commencent avant de s'écrouler au sol inconscient. Je me concentre pour absorber toute cette énergie puis c'est au tour de Persée, Bryan et Nathan de m'envoyer leurs rayons avant d'eux aussi de s'écrouler au sol. Je serre les dents face à la douleur qui explose mon cœur et absorbe leurs Magies. Emori, Harper et Maya m'envoient leur Rayon avant de s'écrouler. Monty, Jasper et Wells m'envoient aussi leurs rayons et tombent inconscients. Une telle dose d'énergie est difficile à gérer et avec la douleur je me sens flancher de plus en plus. Un coup d'œil sur Lexa et Jason et je me reprends pour absorber les rayons de Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia. Ils tombent à terre et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter même si je sais que c'est normal. Pour le groupe de Merlin, Raven et Anya, seul Merlin reste à genou pendant qu'elles tombent à terre. Aden, Roan et Lexa sont les derniers et je les regarde s'écrouler au sol en absorbant leur Magies. Jason lève les mains ainsi que Sam et Merlin me fait signe d'accepter aussi je ferme les yeux. Ils s'écroulent par terre à leur tour et j'ouvre les yeux pour me concentrer sur l'ultime sort que je vais lancer.

Gaia : ARRETES ! Arrêtes et je te promets de vous laisser en paix, de te laisser vivre avec ta famille pendant de nombreuses années. Zeus te propose un an moi je t'en propose 20, qu'en dis tu ? Tu pourras voir ton fils grandir, profiter de ta femme et de ta famille. Avoir des enfants, tout ce que tu peux rêver.

Clarke : J'accomplirai mon devoir, je vous vaincrai Gaia et ça commence par l'éveil de Zeus. Partez la prochaine fois que nous parlerons sera sur le champ de bataille.

Gaia : Je vais me faire une joie de te prendre tous les gens que tu aimes Princesse et crois-moi ils souffriront.

Je relâche toute ma magie sur les chaines qui éclatent en morceau et je m'écroule au sol terrassée par le sort noir qui a définitivement gagné le combat.

(Halo Doré)

Zeus : Relever vous héros, relèves toi Princesse.

Héra : Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance héros, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Une vague d'énergie sans précédent nous traverse et on se relève tous face à Zeus et Héra qui nous sourient.

Zeus : Tu as accomplis ton devoir Princesse Clarke, j'accomplirai le mien. Tu disposes d'un an pour faire tes adieux mon enfant. J'aurai aimé t'offrir plus mais même les Dieux sont soumis aux lois de l'univers. Je vois que tu as renoncé à l'autre partie, j'en suis content et ta condition sera respectée. Nous nous verrons dans 11 mois pour préparer la Bataille finale, chacun d'entre vous va être entrainé par un Grand Dieux durant cette période dans vos différents Royaumes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez le temps de profiter de votre vie d'humain aussi. Commandante, Clarke et Jason tous les Dieux souhaitent vous entrainer aussi ils passeront tous vous voir durant cette période. Elle finira par mon entrainement, Gaia est furieuse d'avoir échoué. Je vous félicite, Princesse Clarke on m'a conseillé de te demander ton avis sur l'entrainement de tes compagnons. Avec quels Dieux ils iront, as tu une idée ?

(Halo Doré)

Tout les Dieux apparaissent devant nous et mêmes nos parents sont là, j'ai renoncé à leur faire oublier. Mais ma condition c'est que si au bout d'un an il n'arrive pas à avancer et à m'oublier, Zeus leur créera de nouveaux souvenirs sans mon existence, c'est un compromis on dira. Je regarde Lexa qui me prend la main et Zeus attendant ma réponse je prends la parole.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, je pense connaître assez bien mes compagnons pour savoir qui ils choisiraient.

Zeus : Bien alors sache que mise à part Lexa, Jason et toi les autres n'auront le droit qu'à leur parent et un Grand Dieux.

Clarke : Avec Le Dieu Arès je choisis Anya et Persée.

Anya et Persée s'avancent devant le Dieu qui semble satisfait de ce choix. Lexa me serre la main pour me donner du courage et je continu à citer mes amis.

Clarke : Avec le Dieu Apollon je choisis Monty et Tara. Le Dieu Hermès je choisis John et Bryan. Le Dieu Dionysos je choisis Gina et Bellamy. Le Dieu Héphaïstos Raven. La Déesse Athéna Jasper et Maya. La Déesse Artémis Octavia. La Déesse Hestia Harper. La Déesse Héra Lincoln, La Déesse Déméter Aden et Nathan. Le Dieu Poséidon Roan et Luna, le Dieu Hadès Wells. La Déesse Aphrodite je choisis Emori. J'aimerai si c'est possible que ma mère la Reine Abby et le Soigneur Jackson soient entrainés par le Dieu Aclépios et que vous Seigneur Zeus enseigniez aux Roi Sinclair, Kane et à la Reine Indra ?

Zeus : Tous sont satisfaits de tes choix je te félicite, je viendrai vous voir tous pour vous donner une leçon également soyez prêts. Princesse ton Royaume ainsi que les 12 autres sont sous nos protections maintenant. Profitez de cette année pour apprendre, entrainez-vous et surtout vivez. La bataille finale se jouera au solstice d'hiver, recevez ma bénédiction héros.

(Halo Doré)

Un clair nous ébloui et on est de retour devant mon château, la douleur a complètement disparu et je saute au cou de Lexa qui me fait tourner dans ses bras en riant.

Clarke : Mes amis je vous invite à rester un peu dans mon Royaume, en effet mon mariage aura lieu dans trois jours.

Roan : Bien sûr qu'on reste, je ne vais pas rater le mariage de ma petite sœur quand même.

Kane : Bienvenu ma fille, mes amis je vous félicite un festin vous attend on nous a prévenu de votre arrivé.

Jasper : C'est partit pour faire la fête, cette fichue quête est enfin finie.

Monty : Tu l'as dit, mais nous allons avoir de long mois d'études.

Harper : Pour l'instant profitons de nos vacances mon cœur, le travail attendra.

Abby : Vos familles et délégations sont présentes, tous vous attendent ce soir. Le peuple est en liesse et a envahis les alentours du château. C'est une grande victoire que vous avez accomplis.

Clarke : Allons nous changer et profitons de ces instants de paix et de bonheur mes amis.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas on compte bien en profiter.

On file dans le château acclamés par une immense foule, je me saisis de la main de Lexa et souris franchement. Jason est déjà partit en courant dans sa chambre avec Sam et Liam fidèle aux poste. Arrivée dans la chambre j'embrasse Lexa passionnément grisé par cette victoire.

Lexa : Mon amour si tu comptes sortir de cette chambre pour profiter du banquet je te déconseille de m'embrasser comme ça à nouveau.

Clarke : (Regard prédateur) Fais-moi l'amour, je te signale qu'ensuite pendant trois jours on ne se voit pas.

Lexa : (Grogne) C'est stupide cette tradition de mariage, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la respectes.

Clarke : Tu comptes parler encore longtemps ?

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et me plaque contre la porte en me soulevant. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et réponds à son baiser avidement. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous rejoignons les autres en tenu de cérémonie pour Lexa et en robe pour moi.

(Trompette)

Messager : La Princesse Héritière Clarke et la Gardienne du Royaume de Skyland Lexa.

Silence dans la salle, les yeux se braquent sur nous et un tonnerre d'applaudissements nous accueille jusqu'en bas des marches. Tous les monarques et dignitaires présents me serrent la main où m'embrasse comme Indra ou Alexandra. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je rejoins ma table, ma mère me serre dans ses bras et le repas commence enfin.

(Tintement de verre)

Roan : Votre attention svp, en ce jour de fête je voudrais dire quelques mots. Cela fait un an que la quête a commencé, durant ce laps de temps beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Des biens comme des mariages mais aussi des pertes d'amis et des soldats brave et courageux. Mais cette quête a commencé il y a plus de un an pour nous tous, cela fait dix ans que nous travaillons avec acharnement pour la réussir. Et nous n'en serions pas là sans le courage, la volonté, l'intelligence et la bravoure de ma petite sœur la Princesse Clarke. Mais aussi de Lexa qui a su Commander avec intelligence et droiture. Je suis fier d'avoir fait partie de cette quête aux cotés de gens exceptionnels, levons nos verres à Clarke et Lexa.

Foule : A CLARKE ET LEXA !

Roan s'agenouille devant nous deux et me demandant ce qu'il fait je regarde Lexa pour l'interroger.

Roan : Je vous jure Loyauté une nouvelle fois, et mon Royaume est votre ami, allié, refuge tant que vous le désirez. Un traité inviolable de paix a été ratifié et a été signé par les 13 Royaumes, nous aimerions que le Royaume de Skyland dirige cette coalition ?

Sous nos yeux ébahis tous nos compagnons s'agenouillent devant nous et regardant mes parents ils me font signe d'agir à ma guise. Lexa se lève et relève un à un nos amis et se replace près de moi en souriant.

Clarke : Je suis touchée par votre geste et accepte bien évidement ce traité entre nos Royaumes. Si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai que ce soit Lexa qui dirige le conseil. Elle agira avec intelligence, bravoure, courage, et aura l'intérêt de nos peuples à cœurs. Elle a toute ma confiance pour poursuivre mon rêve d'un monde en paix et je sais que vous serez là pour l'épauler en cas de besoin.

Roan : Nous acceptons avec plaisir, mais nous voulons que tu sièges aussi.

Kane : Elle sera la représentante de notre Royaume.

Roan : Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Jasper : LONGUE VIE AUX 13 ROYAUMES !

Foule : LONGUE VIE AUX 13 ROYAUMES !

Je me rassois avec mes amis et le bal commence, je suis passée dans les bras de tous nos amis et de dignitaire. J'en ai perdu le compte quand enfin les bras de Lexa me récupèrent, je pose ma tête contre son cou et l'embrasse doucement.

Lexa : J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te récupérer.

Clarke : Il ne fallait pas me lâcher alors. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je te tiens ma Princesse, je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de notre dernière nuit avant le mariage.

Lexa : (Grogne) C'est stupide, je ne tiendrai jamais trois jours et trois nuits complètes sans te voir.

Clarke : C'est la tradition dans mon Royaume et nous la respecterons mon amour, cesse de râler et suis moi dans la chambre. Je pense que notre présence n'est plus indispensable maintenant.

Lexa : Je te suis mon amour.

Le lendemain matin Lexa et moi on se sépare, nous nous reverrons que dans trois jours pour le mariage. Je passe ma journée avec Raven et Octavia. Les rires sont de la partie et Jason nous rejoint pour le repas du soir, Lexa me manque.

Lexa : C'est toi qui a voulu respecter la tradition tu te souviens ? Tu pourrais être dans mes bras si tu le voulais, Anya m'a trainée dans tout le Royaume par ta faute.

Clarke : (Rire) Mon pauvre amour, ça doit être dur à supporter de trainer avec ta sœur et ton frère pour une fois.

Lexa : Moques toi, tu me manques c'est tout.

Clarke : Toi aussi, mais nos retrouvailles ne seront que plus belles.

Lexa : Sans doute oui, je te laisse, Anya et Aden ont décidé de sortir dans le village et ils ne prennent pas non pour une réponse.

Clarke : Amuses toi mon amour, je t'aime.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Octavia : Tu parlais avec Lexa n'est ce pas, vous ne jouez pas vraiment le jeu.

Clarke : Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée, alors qu'avait vous prévu pour ce soir ?

Raven : Roan a fait venir des artistes de son Royaume pour nous divertir, tes parents t'attendent.

Clarke : Alors allons-y, j'ai envie de profiter pleinement de tout ça.

La soirée se passe comme ça, nos amis se sont séparés en deux groupes pour nous accompagner dans nos dernières sorties. Jason s'est endormi dans mes bras et je le monte dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de Sam fidèle au poste.

Sam : Je suis content que vous ayez changé d'avis Princesse, je n'aimerai pas vous oublier et je suis sur que ça aurait brisé le cœur du Prince.

Clarke : Merci Sam tu es gentil, je sais que tu prendras bien soin de lui quand je ne serai plus là. Cela va être dur il aura besoin de son ami pour traverser cette épreuve.

Sam : Je serai toujours là pour lui Princesse, mais j'espère que la Commandante trouvera un moyen de vous sauver.

Clarke : Bien vas te coucher, nous nous verrons demain je m'occupe de lui.

Sam : Bonne nuit Princesse à demain.

Je couche Jason dans son lit et lui embrasse tendrement son front, je rejoins ma chambre vide et soupire. Je n'aime pas dormir sans Lexa, des fois je me maudis de mes décisions. Je me couche et essaye de trouver le sommeil, encore deux jours. Ensuite plus jamais je ne me séparerai de ma femme.

 **POV Lexa :**

En me couchant je maudis Clarke et les traditions, je n'aime pas dormir sans elle. Au bout de deux heures à tourner en rond je me décide à continuer mes recherches pour sauver Clarke.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Tu ne trouveras rien mon enfant, nous avons déjà cherché.

Lexa : Bonsoir Déesse j'essaye tout de même je ne peux pas abandonner.

Hécate : Tes amis font la même chose dès qu'ils ont du temps libre.

Lexa : Que faites-vous là ?

Hécate : Je suis venu te donner ton cours, vu que tu ne dors pas ça tombe bien. Tu va venir dans mon Royaume, où tu y resteras tout demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai pas rater ton Mariage, il est temps de pousser ta Magie.

Lexa : Je vous suis Déesse. Laissez-moi juste prévenir de mon départ ma sœur qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Hécate : C'est déjà fait, suis moi.

(Disparaît)

On réapparait dans un palais, il va falloir que je m'habitue à voir tant de merveilles au bout d'un moment.

Hécate : Tu vois ces trois grimoires, lis les et une fois fait tu comprendras beaucoup de choses sûr la Magie et ses lois.

Je m'assois et ouvre le premier grimoire, des heures durant je lis. J'ai finis le premier grimoire et en effet il y a beaucoup de choses que je comprends mieux. Les lois de la Magie par exemple, ou le système du prix à payer. Hécate réapparait près de moi et nous mangeons en silence.

Hécate : Nous les Dieux sommes soumis à des règles aussi, ce qu'à fait Zeus pour ta Princesse est inédit. Mais nous sommes tous d'accord qu'elle le mérite et bien plus, j'espère que tu trouveras un moyen.

Lexa : Je trouverai, les humains ne pensent pas comme vous nous avons une chance de voir une chose qui vous a échappé j'en suis sûre.

Hécate : Reprends ta lecture, il se peut que la réponse se trouve dans ses pages qui sait.

Et c'est ce que je fis, le reste de la journée se passe comme ça. Je suis à la fin du dernier grimoire quand je tombe sur un sort si complexe que je peine à le déchiffrer. Le sort du cœur, il y a longtemps un puissant Magicien a sauvé sa femme en créant un nouveau cœur pour elle. Mais le sort demande une telle puissance qu'il a du sacrifier un village entier et sa femme ne lui a jamais pardonné. Une idée me vient en mixant deux sorts avec celui-ci il y a peut être un moyen de sauver Clarke. On peut créer un nouveau cœur pour Clarke mais au lieu du sacrifice chacun donnerai une part de son propre cœur.

Hécate : C'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Seulement il faudrait que vous soyez tous d'accord pour faire un tel sacrifice, donner une part de son cœur n'est pas sans danger. De plus la puissance nécessaire serait vraiment grande et tu ne pourrais lancer ce sort que le jour du solstice d'hiver comme écrit dans le grimoire. Ce qui fait que tu dois attendre pratiquement un an, le jour de la bataille finale. Si vous réussissez je ne vous demanderai pas de prix à payer mais il te faudra accumuler beaucoup de puissance. Je t'en donne une partie et j'avertis les autres Dieux de ce sort. Tiens au courant tous le monde et surtout avant d'en parler à Clarke attend d'être sûr de pouvoir le faire. Je le répète le risque est grand que l'un de vous ou plusieurs perdent la vie durant le sort, il vous faut être sûr.

Lexa : Je vais demander à tout le monde leur avis, mais moi je suis sûre. Je sais que ça peux marcher, il le faut.

Hécate : Je te renvoi chez toi, n'oublie pas que ce sort est vraiment dangereux je ne suis pas sûr que Clarke vous laissera prendre un tel risques.

Lexa : Alors je ne lui dirais pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Hécate : J'envie votre amour, il est si pur. Vas maintenant, demandes à Merlin de t'aider il sera quoi faire.

Lexa : Merci Déesse, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé une solution.

Hécate : Non c'est grâce à ton acharnement, j'espère que ça marchera.

Hécate me sourit et j'apparais dans ma chambre, je sort en courant et lance de puissantes barrières mentales autour de ma conversation avec Hécate. Je toque comme une folle à la porte de la chambre de Raven et Anya qui m'ouvrent en grommelant qu'il est bien trop tôt.

Lexa : Raven j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver Clarke.

Raven : Rentres et expliques moi comment sauver ma petite sœur.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :** Instants de Paix

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Alors tu en penses quoi, tu crois que c'est possible ?

Raven : J'en pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage et qu'il nous faut en parler à tout le monde. Evidemment je participe qu'importe le danger je veux sauver Clarke tout autant que toi.

Anya : Je participe aussi, mais maintenant on va oublier un peu tout ça et te marier petite sœur.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour est enfin arrivé.

Raven : Je vais rejoindre Clarke, les autres arrivent dans peu de temps.

Lexa : Merci Raven à plus tard.

Effectivement dix minutes après le départ de Raven mes amis arrivent pour, comme ils l'ont souligné, s'occuper de moi. Aden qui va me conduire à l'autel regarde en riant les filles s'agiter autour de moi.

Lexa : Rigoles, quand ça sera ton tour de te marier je me vengerai, pareil pour toi Anya.

Luna : (Rire) Aller viens, on a rdv aux sources chaudes pour te détendre un peu.

Aden : Je vais aider Roan et Wells à finir d'installer tout.

Nos amis nous ont formellement interdit d'organiser quoi que ce soit, nous n'avons donc rien fait et la curiosité me dévore. Je suis un peu nerveuse pour mes vœux, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de Clarke. On arrive aux sources et Tara nous rejoint, on parle un moment en riant.

Lexa : J'ai peut être trouvé un moyen de sauver Clarke, je vous en parlerai.

Luna : Tu en as trop dit maintenant, vas-y on t'écoute ?

Lexa : Il existe un très vieux sort qui permet de créer un cœur humain, seulement il faut une puissance folle pour le lancer. De plus il faut le modifier, en gros ceux qui le désirent peuvent donner un morceau de leur cœur à Clarke. Ce n'est pas sans danger, vous pouvez y perdre la vie. Le sort ne peut être lancé qu'au solstice d'hiver, et il faut que tous ceux qui participent aiment sincèrement la personne qui va recevoir le cœur. Raven et Anya ont déjà dit oui, personne n'est obligé de le faire. Je n'en voudrai à personne de refuser, vous avez tous vos vies et famille à gérer aussi.

Tara : J'accepte sans hésiter, la Princesse est un modèle pour moi et je l'aime énormément.

Lexa : Merci Tara, mais tu devrais en parler à Aden. Comme je l'ai dis ce n'est pas sans danger.

Tara : C'est ma décision et je suis sure qu'Aden prendra la même.

Luna : C'est ma sœur aussi maintenant, tu sais que je l'aime. Si je peux la sauver je le ferai sans hésiter et je suis sûre que Roan dira pareil aussi.

Emori : J'accepte aussi, Clarke mérite d'être sauvé après tous les sacrifices qu'elle a faits pour nous. John pense la même chose que moi, j'en suis certaine.

Lexa : Nous en reparlerons, je ferai une réunion. Clarke ne doit rien savoir pour le moment, vu qu'il y a de gros risques elle nous empêchera d'agir.

Anya : Commencer ton mariage par un mensonge n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire Lexa.

Lexa : Ne rien lui dire ce n'est pas un mensonge. Dès que j'aurais tous les éléments et la réponse de tout le monde je lui en parlerai. Je suis sûre que ça peux marcher, ensemble on peut la sauver.

Luna : D'accord, nous en reparlerons. Pour l'instant l'heure est venue de te préparer.

Jamais je n'ai porté de robe, j'ai voulu surprendre Clarke et quand je me regarde dans la glace c'est moi la plus surprise. Je porte une robe blanche bustier avec une petite traine.

Anya : Définitivement tu devrais t'habiller en femme plus souvent petite sœur. Tu es magnifique, Clarke va en tomber par terre. Luna va te tresser les cheveux assis toi.

Lexa : Très bien il y en a pour longtemps ?

Luna : Ne commences pas à râler, tu vas être magnifique.

Pendant une heure je passe entre les mains de mes amies qui s'amusent comme des petites folles à me transformer. Le résultat est assez bluffant, je ne me reconnais pas et l'appréhension me serre le ventre. Ma sœur est avec moi elle est en tenue de cérémonie de la Garde de Clarke. Les autres sont partis se préparer il y a un moment et je répète mes vœux dans la tête.

(Halo Doré)

Achille : Tu es magnifique ma fille, Aden est d'accord pour que je te mène à l'autel si tu le veux bien sur.

Lexa : J'en serai honorée, Père.

Achille : Tous les Dieux sont là et Cupidon lui même va vous marier, le dernier couple uni par lui était Orphée et Eurydice.

Lexa : Clarke sera contente, c'est un honneur.

Anya : Je te laisse je vais rejoindre tout le monde.

Lexa : Anya, merci.

Anya : De rien petite sœur, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Vingt minutes plus tard au bras de mon père je remonte l'allée sous une mélodie magnifique. Mes amis ont fait un travail monstrueux les jardins sont transformés, il y a des fleurs partout et je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde pour un mariage. Les Dieux sont installés autour de nous et mon père resserre sa prise sur mon bras me sentant frissonner. Le moment est enfin venu, je vais enfin épouser la femme de ma vie. Mon père s'arrête devant le Seigneur Cupidon et m'embrasse le front avant de rejoindre sa femme. La musique reprend et tous les yeux sont tournés vers le fond du jardin pour tenter d'apercevoir Clarke. Je la vois enfin et le temps s'arrête, par tous les Dieux elle est magnifique.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven, Octavia et Harper m'entourent de toutes les attentions possibles et imaginables lors de ma préparation. J'enfile ma robe quand ma mère arrive la larme à l'œil.

Clarke : Ne pleures pas maman, sinon je vais le faire aussi et on n'a pas finit.

Abby : C'est juste que tu es magnifique et que je suis heureuse pour toi.

Clarke : Merci Maman, Papa est avec toi ?

Abby : Il arrive il s'assure que tous nos invités prestigieux ne manquent de rien.

Clarke : Invités prestigieux. ?

Abby : Tous les Grand Dieux sont là plus d'autres comme Hécate, Morphée et tes parents. Ainsi que le Seigneur Achille et Médée. Ton père Cupidon va accomplir la cérémonie, il voulait te faire la surprise.

Clarke : Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, j'ignorai que tous les Dieux seraient là.

Raven : C'est normal, tu es leur élue, on va rejoindre tout le monde ça va aller ?

Clarke : Merci oui, Octavia tu peux t'occuper de Jason stp.

Octavia : Il est avec Lincoln et Roan depuis un moment avec vos alliances.

Clarke : Super merci.

Abby : Voila ton père je vous laisse à tout de suite, tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Ma mère me place mon diadème sur la tête et mon père arrive les yeux brillants. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et après dix minutes il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel. Au moment où j'entre dans les jardins je suis envahie d'un tel sentiment de bonheur que s'en est presque effrayant et puis je la vois. Lexa est là, elle me dévore du regard et moi je suis époustouflée par sa beauté. Par les Dieux je vais lui faire mettre des robes plus souvent elle est splendide. Mes témoins sont Roan et John et mes demoiselles d'honneur, Raven et Octavia. Du côté de Lexa ses témoins sont Lincoln et Aden et ses demoiselles d'honneur sont Luna et Anya. Hestia me regarde avec fierté et je lui rends son sourire ainsi qu'aux autres Dieux présents surtout au Seigneur Morphée et la Déesse Hécate qui m'ont quand même le plus aidé durant ces nombreuses années. Mon père s'arrête devant mon père divin et m'embrasse le front avant de rejoindre ma mère plus loin. Mes parents divins me regardent avec fierté et amour et au moment où mes mains saisissent celle de Lexa j'oublie le monde autour pour me concentrer sur ma belle guerrière.

Clarke : Tu es magnifique Lexa.

Lexa : Pas autant que toi ma Princesse.

La musique s'arrête et tous s'assoient pour écouter Cupidon faire son discours…..

Cupidon : Dieux, Humains aujourd'hui ça n'a aucune importance. Aujourd'hui je suis juste un père qui marie sa fille à l'amour de sa vie. Je me sens chanceux d'avoir eu la chance d'assister une nouvelle fois au triomphe de l'amour. L'amour est la plus grande force de l'univers et grâce à lui rien n'est impossible. Elles ont eu des obstacles avant d'en arriver là mais cela n'a fait que renforcer leur amour l'une envers l'autre. Aujourd'hui soyez témoins de l'union de deux êtres qui partagent l'amour véritable et plus que ça, elles partagent leur âmes. Si malgré cela quelqu'un ici doute de leurs sentiments qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais car ce que j'unis, jamais ne peut se défaire.

Aucun bruit ne fait écho aux paroles de mon père, en même temps cela fait 10 ans que j'aime Lexa et tous les Royaumes le savent. Je me perds dans l'émeraude des yeux de Lexa et mon sourire s'élargit encore plus quand je vois toute l'émotion qui la traverse à cet instant.

Cupidon : Nous allons passer aux vœux de Lexa maintenant, nous t'écoutons mon enfant.

Lexa : (Prend une grande inspiration) Mon amour j'ai longtemps cru que je n'étais pas digne de toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu des années à fuir notre amour. Nous n'étions que des enfants quand nous nous sommes rencontrées et pourtant à l' instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su que mon cœur t'appartiendrait pour l'éternité. Tu es ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène, l'origine de mon sourire, la source de mon bonheur. T'aimer est la chose la plus naturelle à faire pour moi, dans tes bras je me sens complète et loin de toi mon cœur souffre. Je jure de t'aimer chaque jour plus fort, de te faire rire, de te protéger toi et notre famille mais aussi notre Royaume. Clarke tu es mon tout et à chaque seconde qui va passé dorénavant je te le prouverai. Je t'aime ma Princesse, et ce pour l'éternité.

Par les Dieux, je pleure comme une madeleine c'est malin, et après elle dit qu'elle n'est pas douée pour décrire ses sentiments. Du coin de l'œil je vois mes amis écraser une larme et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas l'embrasser ce qui fait sourire Lexa qui sait pertinemment à quoi je pense.

Cupidon : Magnifique Commandante, Clarke ma fille à ton tour.

Clarke : Mon cœur tu es l'accomplissement d'un rêve et le début de nombreux autres. En te tenant la main je trouve tendresse et confiance. Dans tes bras je ne ressens qu'amour et bonheur, dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Il n'y aura jamais que toi à cette place là, tu es mon amie, ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme sœur. Chaque jours qui passe à tes côtés n'est que rire et bonheur, tu emplis mon cœur de joie. Tu es l'étoile qui éblouie ma vie depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et je ne remercierai jamais assez les Dieux de t'avoir mise sur mon chemin. Je t'aime Lexa et ce pour l'éternité. Merci d'être près de moi, merci de m'aimer, merci de m'avoir protégé.

Plus personne ne parle et l'émotion est palpable dans les jardins. Lexa pleure et je resserre mes mains autour des siennes dans un sourire. Jason s'avance avec nos alliances et nous regarde les yeux brillants.

Cupidon : Splendide ma fille, tu n'es pas la fille de l'amour pour rien.

(Rires)

Cupidon : Lexa répètes après moi. Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme, je te jure fidélité, loyauté, protection et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien au-delà. Je lie mon âme à la tienne, mon cœur est à toi pour l'éternité.

Lexa se saisit de mon alliance et la glisse à mon doigt les mains tremblante en parlant….

Lexa : Clarke mon amour par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme, je te jure fidélité, loyauté, protection et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je lie mon âme à la tienne, mon cœur est à toi pour l'éternité.

Cupidon : Clarke répètes après moi, par cette anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Mon cœur est tien, mon âme t'appartient. Je te jure amour, protection, fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et plus encore.

Clarke : Lexa mon cœur, par cette anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Mon cœur est tien, mon âme t'appartient. Je te jure amour, protection, fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et plus encore.

J'enfile l'alliance au doigt de Lexa et elles se mettent à briller fortement, le serment des âmes vient de s'achever. Je sais que dans une prochaine vie nous nous retrouverons et c'est ce qui me permet d'accepter la mort si facilement.

Cupidon : Par ce cordon sacré je vous déclare unies par le Mariage. Que la Magie de l'amour fasse de votre vie un enchantement perpétuel. Puissiez vous être heureuses mes enfants. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

On s'embrasse passionnément et une vague de magie traverse la foule, le « True Love Kiss » le plus puissant que nous ayons fait à mon avis. La foule éclate de joie et la musique reprend, on entend les hourras de nos amis et Dieux comme humains applaudissent avec force.

Foule : LONGUE VIE AUX PRINCESSES !

Je vois Lexa grimacer face à son nouveau titre et j'éclate de rire en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Clarke : Je t'aime Princesse Lexa.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse.

J'embrasse mes parents divins et le bal est lancé au moment où on entre sur la piste. Plusieurs danses plus tard mes pères viennent nous interrompre.

Cupidon : Puis-je te voler ma fille, Lexa ?

Kane : Et moi puis-je inviter ma belle fille à danser ?

Clarke : Avec Plaisir père (Embrasse Lexa), à tout à l'heure mon amour.

Lexa : (Répond au baiser) A tout à l'heure, avec plaisir Marcus.

Je danse avec mon père doucement mais mes yeux sont braqués sur ma femme qui rit avec Marcus.

Cupidon : Grâce à tous les dieux nous avons pu t'accorder quelques mois supplémentaires pour que tu tiennes jusqu'au solstice d'hiver. La bataille finale se déroulera à cette date, Je suis très fier de toi ma fille. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé avoir une fille aussi courageuse et avec le cœur si pur. Sache que si je le pouvais je te sauverai mon enfant, ton entrainement commencera dans deux semaines avec le Dieu Hermès. Pendant deux semaines tu iras dans son Royaumes avec Lexa et Jason, puis ensuite vous serez séparées une semaine puisque tu seras dans mon Royaume et Lexa dans celui du Seigneur d'Achille. Jason lui restera avec Merlin et enfin la dernière semaine vous est consacrée, cela te va ?

Clarke : Je pourrais rejoindre Lexa le soir ?

Cupidon : (Sourire) Tous les Royaumes des Dieux te sont ouverts mon enfant, comme à Lexa.

Clarke : Alors cela me va, merci pour le temps supplémentaire. Je partirai l'esprit tranquille sachant Gaïa hors d'état de nuire. Si Lexa souffre trop, promets-moi d'essayer de lui rendre le sourire.

Cupidon : Je te le promets ma fille. Et si on changeait de cavalière Roi Kane ?

Kane : Excellente idée Seigneur, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de danser avec notre fille.

On échange de cavalier et on danse plusieurs minutes en silence, profitant juste du moment.

Kane : Ton père est sûrement aussi fier que moi en cet instant.

Clarke : Merci Papa, tu devrais rejoindre maman. Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, merci pour les danses.

Kane : C'est un honneur pour moi, à plus tard ma fille. (Embrasse le front)

Je me dirige vers le buffet en regardant ma femme danser avec mon père, son sourire est éclatant et sentant sûrement mon regard sur elle, elle tourne les yeux dans ma direction. Mon cœur fait un looping et je souris encore plus, Wells s'approche.

Wells : Alors Princesse Heureuse ?

Clarke : Très, vous avez fait un travail magnifique.

Wells : Je suis content que ça te plaise, on a failli devenir fou à suivre les ordres de nos compagnes.

Clarke : (Rire) Je me doute oui, merci.

Wells : Tu m'accordes une danse ?

Clarke : Avec joie mon ami.

Et c'est comme ça que pendant deux heures je danse, après Wells il y a eu le reste de nos amis. Si bien que j'ai perdu Lexa de vu quand le Seigneur Morphée apparaît devant moi.

Morphée : Bonsoir Princesse et toutes mes félicitations, durant ton sommeil tu seras souvent emmenée dans mon Royaume où je t'entrainerai. Sauf la dernière semaine, cela te convient ?

Clarke : Et Lexa et Jason ?

Morphée : Ils seront avec toi.

Clarke : Alors parfait, merci Seigneur.

Morphée : Tu m'accordes une danse ?

Clarke : C'est un honneur Seigneur.

Morphée : L'honneur est pour moi Princesse.

Et devant la foule ébahie le Dieu me conduit sur la piste, on danse en silence et je me retrouve dans les bras des autres Dieux qui viennent réclamer à leur tour une danse. Une fois finit, les bras de Lexa m'entourent et je pose ma tête contre son épaule en soupirant d'aise.

Lexa : Tu devrais laisser les héros venir faire la fête aussi.

Clarke : Toi tu veux danser avec ta princesse, guerrière ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Non la seule Princesse avec qui j'ai envie de danser c'est toi. Mais bon si elle m'invite je me vois mal refuser.

Clarke : Tu m'en diras temps. (Sourire moqueur)

Lexa : Rappelle-moi qui étais rouge comme une tomate en dansant avec la Déesse Artémis ?

Je laisse couler ma Magie et les héros apparaissent devant nous en nous félicitant, Atalante me kidnappe me sauvant ainsi d'une réponse embarrassante.

Atalante : Tu es magnifique Princesse, dommage que ton cœur soit déjà prit.

Clarke : (Rire) Merci pour le coup de main.

Atalante : A ton service Princesse, regardes qui est rouge comme une tomate maintenant ?

Je regarde Lexa qui est en train de danser avec Xena et j'éclate de rire face à sa gêne évidente, C'est encore plus drôle quand c'est au tour d'Anya de danser avec elle.

Atalante : Je te laisse, je vais profiter d'une jolie jeune fille célibataire.

Clarke : (Sourire) L'invocation durera jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Atalante : Bon à savoir. (Sourire)

Lexa me rejoint et main dans la main on rejoint notre famille qui discute avec les Dieux. Héra me fait signe de la suivre et lâchant la main de ma femme j'obéis.

Héra : Princesse sais tu que je suis la Déesse des mariages ?

Clarke : Oui Déesse, je le sais.

Héra : J'ai été touchée par votre amour si pur et par votre courage face à tout ça, aussi je vais te faire un présent.

Clarke : De quel ordre Déesse ?

Héra : A un moment dans la bataille finale tu auras un choix difficile à faire, sauver l'un ou l'autre de tes amis. A ce moment là, dit mon nom et je viendrai t'aider, qu'importe ce que je serai en train de faire. Tout les Dieux ont le pouvoir de changer le destin d'un humain et je le ferai pour te prouver notre reconnaissance.

Clarke : Merci Déesse c'est un présent précieux.

Héra : Il est mérité, vas rejoindre ta famille, nous autres Dieux nous devons y aller.

Je rejoins Lexa et Zeus claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre devant nous deux couronnes et nous demande d'approcher. On s'agenouille devant lui dans un silence de cathédrale.

Zeus : Par ce geste je vous reconnais héros des Dieux mes enfants, levez la tête et regardez les étoiles maintenant.

Il pose nos couronnes sur la tête et on lève les yeux pour voir les étoiles former une nouvelle constellation. Elles nous représentent Lexa et moi enlacées et une larme coule sur ma joue.

Zeus : A jamais vous serez honorées dorénavant.

(Halo Doré)

Après le départ des Dieux les discours se sont enchaînés, tous plus touchants les un des autres. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin porté dans les bras de Lexa que nous rentrons dans notre chambre. Elle est décorée de pétale de roses et bougies et je souris en pensant que mes amis ont pensé à tout. Lexa me pose au sol et ferme la porte à clé, sitôt fait je m'empare de ses lèvres passionnément.

Lexa : Trois jours loin de toi, il va falloir se rattraper.

Clarke : J'y compte bien, maintenant si ma femme veut bien me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner dans un bain j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu.

Lexa : Redis-le stp.

Clarke : Quoi donc mon amour ?

Lexa : Que je suis ta femme, redis-le.

Clarke : Tu en doutes ?

Lexa : Non mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

Clarke : Alors si ma femme (Se déshabille) en a envie je l'attends dans le bain.

Lexa : (Grogne et dévore des yeux) Tu auras ma perte Femme. (Embrasse et se déshabille).

Ce n'est que très tard que nous finissons par nous endormir, j'aimerai que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Je t'aime ma femme, mon étoile.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma femme, ma Princesse.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait trois jours que je nage dans le bonheur, avec Clarke on ne quitte pas vraiment la chambre et sachant que nos amis repartent le lendemain je me décide à organiser la réunion. Jason est avec Clarke au Lac aussi j'en profite pour convoquer tout le monde. Une fois fait j'explique la situation et attend la réponse de tout le monde.

Merlin : C'est très complexe et il faudra une puissance incroyable mais c'est possible. Tu as mon aide et si je pouvais donner mon cœur, je le ferai sans hésiter, tu le sais.

Lexa : Merci Merlin.

Roan : Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour te dire oui, je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour la sauver.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas Roan, merci à toi.

Octavia : Evidement que moi aussi, qu'importe les risques.

Lexa : Merci O, nous avons un an pour limiter les risques possibles.

John : Evidement que moi aussi je participe, Clarke et ma meilleure amie.

Lexa : Merci John je n'en doutais pas.

Persée : Tu peux compter sur moi également, je ferai mon possible pour la sauver.

Wells : Ma femme et moi participons aussi, je veux que Clarke puisse vivre et voir grandir mes enfants.

Harper : Evidement que je participe, Clarke mérite plus que tout autre personne qu'on prenne des risques pour elle.

Monty : Je suis d'accord également et je t'aiderai au mieux.

Jasper : Bien évidement que je suis là aussi.

Maya : Ainsi que moi, Clarke et un modèle pour tous.

Bellamy : Evidement moi aussi je participe c'est mon devoir de la protéger et plus encore nous l'aimons tous.

Gina : Si nous pouvons la sauver, c'est avec plaisir que je participe également.

Aden : Pas besoin de me poser la question, c'est ma sœur.

Jackson : Je sauverai la Princesse aussi, elle mérite ce risque et plus encore.

Bryan : Clarke est mon amie je participe aussi.

Nathan : Pareil pour moi, elle mérite tous les risques.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, merci mes amis.

Roan : On va la sauver ensemble ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : Maintenant il faut trouver les bons mots pour lui faire accepter tout ça.

Octavia : Avec cette tête de mule bonne chance.

Lexa : Une fois tout calculé je me charge de la convaincre. On se voit ce soir avant votre départ, merci encore à tous.

Tout le monde sort hormis Raven, Roan, Aden et Octavia.

Lexa : Elle dira oui, je trouverai les mots sans lui mentir.

Roan : Je sais oui, on se voit dans deux mois pour le Mariage de Lincoln et Octavia. Tu nous diras où tu en es comme ça.

Raven : Et deux mois plus tard c'est mon mariage, donc nous ferons un nouveau point à ce moment là.

Aden : Tu devrais parler à Jason, il peut aussi aider à la convaincre.

Lexa : Il est déjà au courant, il l'occupe pendant qu'on parle. Je sais que ça va marcher, il faut qu'elle accepte.

Octavia : Je l'espère, puissions nous nous revoir mes amis.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous revoir.

Après le départ de nos amis le reste des deux semaines est passé relativement vite. Je passais tout mon temps libre avec Merlin et je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas avertis le Roi et la Reine de mon projet. Je me dirige donc vers la salle du trône où tous s'inclinent devant moi en murmurant, Princesse. J'ai vraiment du mal à m'habituer à ce titre, celui de Commandante me manque horriblement. Mais bon à l'origine je suis une Princesse Elfe alors j'étais destinée à l'entendre de toute façon. Les soldats ouvrent les portes et mes beaux-parents m'accueillent d'un sourire.

Abby : Lexa tu voulais nous parler mon enfant ?

Lexa : Oui, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Kane : Jamais, de quoi veux-tu nous parler ?

Je leur explique la situation pendant plus d'une heure et sans que je comprenne comment je me retrouve dans les bras d'Abby en pleurs.

Abby : (Pleurs) Je savais que tu la sauverais, je veux participer aussi.

Kane : Moi aussi, je suis sur que ça va marcher c'est un plan génial.

Lexa : Il ne reste plus qu'à le faire accepter à Clarke, je dois lui parler ce soir.

Kane : Tu trouveras les mots pour la convaincre, et si vous partiez quelques jours. Vous avez trois jours avant que l'entrainement ne reprenne ça serait une pause idéale.

Lexa : Pour aller où ?

Kane : Au palais d'été, enfin plus précisément votre palais, puisque maintenant vous êtes mariées. On s'est dit que vous aviez besoin d'espace, il n'est qu'à deux jours de cheval, nous nous verrons souvent.

Abby : C'est notre cadeau pour votre mariage, je te laisse le faire découvrir à ma fille.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Kane : Persée et la moitié de la Garde Noire ainsi que toute la Garde de Clarke sont déjà là-bas. Une centaine de domestiques aussi et une garnison de soldats. L'enclos des chevaux ailés et de Drake a été déplacé aussi pour que se soit plus facile pour vous. Le Roi Sinclair nous a donné de magnifiques chevaux qui vous attendent aux écuries. Jason et Sam ainsi que Merlin vous attendent.

Lexa : Vous avez tout prévu on dirait, je ne peux que vous dire merci dans ce cas là. Nous reviendrons pour la semaine de libre, je vous tiens au courant de la décision de Clarke.

Abby : J'y compte bien, profitez-en, nous avons beaucoup à faire aussi.

Je rejoins Clarke qui flâne au bord du lac, Aden m'a dit que nos chevaux étaient prêts et qu'il partait rejoindre Jason et Tara au palais. Je suis encore choquée, j'ai un palais avec Clarke ce n'est pas rien comme cadeau quand même.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, as-tu finis ce que tu devais faire ?

Lexa : Oui tes parents nous ont fait une surprise et je suis chargée de te la faire découvrir.

Clarke : J'adore les surprises.

Lexa : Celle-ci est assez conséquente tu verras.

Clarke : Où allons-nous ?

Lexa : Tu verras suis-moi.

J'attrape sa main et une fois à cheval sur Pégase et Zephyr on prend la direction du palais d'été. Enfin non, de notre palais, bon sang il va me falloir un certain temps d'adaptation. Arrivées nous sommes accueillies par tous nos gens et Clarke me regarde avec interrogation. Je laisse tomber mes barrières mentales et elle comprend enfin ce qu'il se passe et ses yeux brillent de bonheur.

Clarke : Mes parents sont fous, tu te rends compte c'est chez nous ?

Jason : MAMANS ! Le palais est trop beau, c'est vrai que c'est le notre maintenant ?

Lexa : C'est vrai, c'est chez nous maintenant.

Emma : Bienvenu Princesses, j'ai préparé votre chambre.

Clarke : Emma tu es là ? Merci, je suis contente de te voir.

Emma : Bien sûr que je suis là, mes filles aussi.

Lexa : Tu m'en vois ravie.

Aden : Tara et moi on aimerait vivre ici si vous êtes d'accord ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que oui.

Lexa : Tu es ici chez toi petit frère et toi aussi Tara.

Tara : Merci Princesse.

Lexa : Pitié, appelles moi Lexa j'ai du mal avec Princesse.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu t'y feras mon amour, viens, allons voir notre palais.

Emma : Au travail tout le monde, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour que tout soit impeccable.

Persée : Clarke, Lexa j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais je préfère être sous votre commandement, le Roi et la Reine m'ont proposé et j'ai accepté. D'autant que ma maison est juste au village d'à coté. Je pourrai voir plus souvent ma femme.

Clarke : Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir ici Persée, et tu n'es pas sous nos ordres.

Persée : Je reste le Général de la Garde Noire, je vais rejoindre Elléa.

Lexa : Venez manger demain soir, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu ta femme.

Persée : Avec plaisir oui, alors à demain et bienvenue chez vous.

Clarke m'attrape la main et on rentre chez nous les yeux brillants, Jason court partout et après un moment on rejoint notre chambre qui est deux fois plus grande que l'autre et elle est décorée magnifiquement.

Clarke : Emma a toujours eu beaucoup de goût, je suis contente d'être ici.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour.

Clarke : Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu me bloques une partie de ton esprit et où tu disparais depuis deux semaines ?

Lexa : Oui mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et que tu ne t'énerves pas stp.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu as fait Lexa ?

Lexa : J'ai trouvé un moyen de te sauver mais c'est dangereux et il n'y a pas que moi qui prendrai des risques.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, racontes moi.

Lexa : Hécate est venue me voir la veille de notre mariage pour me donner une leçon de Magie. Dans un vieux grimoire, j'ai trouvé un sort ancien permettant de créer un cœur. J'ai alors eu l'idée de le mixer avec le sort de protection ultime qu'on a utilisé pour ton pendentif. C'est là que rentre en jeu nos compagnons et amis ainsi que notre famille. Chacun d'entre eux est d'accord pour donner un bout de son cœur pour te sauver, ce n'est pas sans risques et tous le savent. Ils veulent comme moi te sauver à n'importe quel prix. Grâce à Merlin et Hécate les risques sont minimes mais ils sont existants, je ne vais pas te mentir. Ce sort ne peut être lancé que le jour du solstice d'hiver et seulement par une personne qui t'aime plus que tout. Il me faudra beaucoup de puissance mais je suis sûre d'y arriver, les Dieux sont d'accord que c'est ta meilleure chance. Et à chaque fois ils me donneront de la puissance au fur et à mesure de mon entrainement à leurs côtés. Jason est au courant aussi, je voulais avoir toutes les informations avant de t'en parler.

Clarke : Qui a dit oui ?

Lexa : Tout le monde Clarke, tout le monde veut te sauver. Alors je t'en supplie pour Jason, pour moi acceptes car je refuse de te perdre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'en prie acceptes mon amour ?

Clarke : Vous risquez de mourir, je veux voir ce sort et après je prendrai ma décision.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Voici le grimoire mon enfant, tu peux le garder. Je le connais par cœur et il te sera utile pour plus tard. Je vous laisse en parler mais Princesse, ceci est ta meilleure chance de vivre la vie dont tu rêves et que tu mérites.

(Halo Argenté)

Je regarde Clarke lire le grimoire et comprenant qu'il y en a pour un moment, je rejoins Jason et Merlin.

Jason : Alors Maman a dit quoi ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : Elle n'a pas dit non et ne s'est pas énervée, ce qui est bien mieux que mes espérances. Elle lit le grimoire en ce moment, elle en a pour plusieurs heures alors je suis venue vous voir.

Merlin : Mes quartiers sont deux fois plus grands ici, je vous remercie de m'accueillir.

Lexa : Tu es chez toi ici, je vois que tu as transporté ton labo aussi ?

Merlin : Oui, il va bien nous aider à tout préparer.

Jason : Je vais voir Maman, je la sens un peu paniquée.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je sais oui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me voir tout de suite.

Jason : Je m'en occupe, Sam je reviens.

Sky : Je t'accompagne petit Prince.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ce sort c'est du suicide, je souffle de colère. Jamais je ne laisserai Lexa lancer un tel sort, ça la tuerai presque à coup sûr. Qu'importe la puissance que les Dieux lui accorderont, une seule personne ne peut pas faire ça sans sacrifices à côté. Je sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas l'idée quoi que je dise, un vent de panique me serre le cœur en pensant aux conséquences.

Jason : Maman je peux entrer, je suis avec Sky ?

Clarke : Bien sur mon chéri, bonjour Sky, le palais te plait ?

Sky : Beaucoup, je suis là juste en réconfort et pour dormir aussi.

Clarke : Je vois, je te remercie, reposes toi mon ami.

Jason : Est-ce que ça va Maman ? Je te sens un peu paniquée et triste.

Clarke : Ça va mon chéri, je réfléchissais.

Jason : Tu va dire oui n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu meures j'ai besoin de toi et Maman aussi.

Clarke : Comment je suis sensée vivre si il arrive un malheur pendant le sort ? Si l'un de nos amis ou membre de la famille venait à mourir comment tu crois que je me sentirai ? Ou pire si Lexa perdait la vie en sauvant la mienne ?

Jason : Maman tout se passera bien, je le sais, n'oublies pas que je suis puissant et je vous aiderai.

Clarke : Non je t'interdis de participer à cette folie, tu es trop jeune et je ne veux pas risquer ta vie.

Jason : Je ferai ce pourquoi je suis destiné, Maman.

Clarke : Que veux-tu dire ?

Jason : Tu verras, ne dis pas non, prends le temps d'y penser.

Clarke : Es-tu sûr que tu as sept ans ?

Jason : J'ai l'intelligence d'Athéna tu te souviens ? Mais j'ai bien sept ans ne t'en fais pas, ce qui veux dire que j'accepte toujours les câlins de mes mamans quand elles en ont besoin. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Ouvre ses bras en souriant) J'ai bien besoin d'un câlin alors.

Mon fils se refugie dans mes bras et on reste un long moment comme ça, il finit par se dégager en me faisait un bisou et sort de la chambre en souriant. Lexa rentre peu de temps après regardant par terre, elle a peur que je sois fâchée.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas fâchée mon amour, mais je ne peux pas encore te répondre. Je ne sais pas si j'accepte que vous preniez de tels risques pour moi. Il va me falloir un peu de temps je suis désolée.

Lexa : Mais tu ne dis pas non ? (Regard plein d'espoir)

Clarke : Je n'ai pas dit oui non plus Lexa, ce sort est terriblement dangereux.

Lexa : D'accord prends ton temps pour te décider, attends toi à ce que nos amis et famille viennent te parler de tout ça.

Clarke : Je me doute oui, et si on profitait de ces deux jours ?

Lexa : Que veux-tu faire ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tester le lit me semble une bonne idée, ensuite la baignoire.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord avec ce programme.

Clarke : Voilà qui est étonnant Princesse.

Lexa : Je peux aussi aller aider Merlin à s'installer si tu préfères ? (Regard provocant)

Je plaque Lexa contre le lit et lui emprisonne ses mains au dessus de sa tête en l'embrassant passionnément. Je l'entends gémir sous mes caresses et baisers et d'un coup je m'arrête.

Clarke : Je t'en prie vas l'aider si tu en as la force.

Elle me plaque contre le lit à son tour et j'éclate de rire en l'embrassant. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que nous rejoignons tout le monde pour un premier repas dans notre nouvelle demeure.

Clarke : Emma tu diras au chef que c'était délicieux, remercie le pour nous.

Aden : C'est vrai, à ce rythme nous allons devoir faire beaucoup d'exercice pour évacuer.

Clarke : Hercule va te faire courir plus que de raison, profites en tant que tu peux.

Tara : Le Seigneur Apollon a dit qu'il m'apprendrait aussi à me battre, j'espère être à la hauteur.

Clarke : Je suis sûre que tu le seras, mais si tu veux nous demanderons à Persée de t'entrainer.

Aden : Et puis Lexa et moi on peut t'aider aussi.

Lexa : C'est vrai, j'adore m'entrainer.

Clarke : Un peu trop même, quand elle le fait elle perd complètement la notion du temps.

Jason : Et moi Maman tu vas m'entrainer à nouveau ?

Lexa : Oui ainsi que Sam, s'il le veut bien.

Sam : Oui Princesse avec plaisir, le Major Liam m'entraine déjà mais vous combattre serait un honneur.

Lexa : Sam appelles moi Lexa, nous sommes en famille ce soir.

Jason : Bonne chance pour lui faire dire ton prénom, il reste la plupart du temps à Prince pour moi.

Clarke : Je te signale que tu as mis un certain temps à m'appeler par mon prénom aussi.

Tara : Il faut nous comprendre aussi, nous avons été élevés comme ça, avec le respect du à votre rang.

Clarke : Lexa a raison, du moins ici, nous ne sommes pas Princesses autour de cette table nous sommes une famille.

Sam : (Souffle) J'essaierai Prin… Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourire) Parfait, Merlin tu prends les garçons toute la journée pour aller en forêt demain, c'est ça ?

Merlin : Oui je vais leur faire découvrir les différentes plantes utiles pour les potions.

Lexa : Vous serez de retour pour le repas, Persée et sa femme viennent manger ?

Merlin : Oui nous seront là, à la nuit tombée.

Tara : Quand à nous, nous allons aux villages faire ma tournée.

Clarke : Parfait, je vous dis donc à demain soir.

Aden : Bonne nuit à vous.

On rejoint tous nos quartiers et je m'endors dans les bras de ma femme pensant qu'il va être difficile de remettre indéfiniment le sujet. Je souffle et Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi en m'embrassant la nuque.

Lexa : Nous avons encore le temps mon amour, dors je suis là.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Les deux jours suivants sont passés rapidement et le troisième jour, Nylah apparaît devant nous pour nous conduire au Seigneur Hermès qui nous attend.

Nylah : Je reviens vous chercher, Persée, Sam, Tara et Aden. Merlin, Circée et Médée vont venir t'aider pour le sort.

Merlin : Tant mieux, leur aide me sera précieuse.

Aden : Faites attention à vous.

Lexa : Toi aussi petit frère.

Clarke : On se voit dans trois semaines.

Jason : A dans deux semaines Sam.

Sam : Sois prudent Jason, écoute bien et ne tente rien de fou stp.

Jason : Tu es pire que mes mères, des fois. (Sourire)

Sam : Promettez Prince d'être raisonnable ?

Jason : Très bien je promets d'être raisonnable mais, cesse de m'appelez Prince.

Nylah : (Rire) Au moins tu écoutes quelqu'un c'est déjà ça, allons-y.

Nylah nous guide et une fois arrivés nous sommes accueillis par le Dieu lui-même.

Hermès : Alors commençons par toi Petit Prince, tu va améliorer tes déplacements magiques pendants ces deux semaines. Tes atterrissages sont encore trop incertains et surtout je vais te donner la puissance nécessaire pour transporter une dizaine de personnes avec toi.

Jason : Super, je dois faire quoi ?

Hermès : Suis mes messagers, si tu le peux.

Aussitôt qu'il a dit ça des messagers apparaissent et emmènent Jason qui a l'air tout content de son sort.

Hermès : A vous Princesse Lexa.

Lexa : (Grimace) Juste Lexa c'est suffisant Seigneur.

Clarke : (Rire) Alors que nous réservez-vous Seigneur ?

Hermès : Pour commencer Lexa tu vas apprendre à te déplacer.

Lexa : A me téléporter ?

Hermès : Oui, suis mes messagers ils t'attendent, je viendrai te voir plus tard.

Lexa : (Embrasse Clarke) A plus tard mon amour.

Hermès : A nous Princesse, tu vas me suivre dans les différents Royaumes Magiques pour t'habituer à te déplacer longtemps et vite. Ensuite quand tu seras suffisamment entrainée tu effectueras les missions toute seule.

Clarke : Très bien je suis prête.

Hermès : Parfait ne me perds pas de vu Princesse.

(Halo Doré)

Pendant deux semaines les entrainements se sont enchainés pour Lexa, Jason et moi et il faut avouer que nous sommes épuisés. Le Dieu m'avait envoyé seul dans le Royaume de Poséidon, puis celui de Zeus plusieurs fois pour des missions de messager et semble satisfait de mes progrès.

Hermès : Approches Lexa je te donne de la puissance pour le sort du Solstice, j'espère que ça marchera. Vous avez tous fait du très bon travail, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne chance, je vous offre mon aide à l'annonce de mon nom. En cas de danger je serai là pour vous trois.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur, pour tout.

Jason : Alors je suis un messager maintenant ?

Hermès : Oui petit Prince tu l'es, tu peux être fier de toi.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, je vous laisse, mes parents m'attendent.

Hermès : Que ma bénédiction vous accompagne.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : On se voit ce soir, Jason on se voit dans une semaine sois sage avec Merlin.

Clarke : (Embrasse Lexa et serre Jason dans ses bras)

Jason : Vous allez me manquer les Mamans.

Lexa : Toi aussi, on se revoit vite.

Lexa disparaît et après un dernier câlin Jason aussi, je souffle pour chasser ma fatigue et apparait dans le palais de mes parents. Ils me serrent dans leur bras tout sourire et je me laisse faire volontiers.

Psyché : Vas te reposer mon enfant, tu es épuisée.

Cupidon : L'entrainement commence demain, Lexa t'attend dans ta chambre, Achille l'a envoyé se reposer aussi.

Clarke : Merci, à demain alors.

Je file dans ma chambre où je trouve Lexa profondément endormie, je me glisse dans ses bras et m'endors. Je sens que cette année va être plus fatigante que prévu.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :** Un an d'entrainement

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais avec mes parents, ils m'apprennent à manipuler les émotions. Je n'aime pas faire ça mais il faut reconnaître que lors de la bataille finale ça sera utile.

Psyché : Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées ma fille ?

Clarke : Pardonnes-moi, je réfléchissais si j'accepte ou non le sort ?

Psyché : Seule toi peux prendre ce genre de décision mais si tu penses être égoïste en acceptant tu te trompes. C'est en refusant que tu le sauras, car ta perte serait trop dure pour de nombreux êtres.

Clarke : J'ai encore le temps d'y penser, au final quand je contrôlerai ce pouvoir il fera quoi.

Psyché : Il te permettra de créer le désordre dans les rangs ennemis un peu comme ton amie Anya.

Clarke : Très bien et la prochaine étape c'est quoi ?

Psyché : Le mois prochain ton père t'apprendra à contrôler le cœur des hommes. Tu peux le faire déjà avec ta Magie des âmes mais là ça sera différent.

Clarke : Mes amis s'en sortent dans leurs entrainements ?

Psyché : Oui tous les Dieux sont satisfaits pour le moment.

Clarke : Très bien, c'est déjà ça.

Psyché : Tu rejoins Lexa ce soir ?

Clarke : Oui et demain c'est elle, on a du mal à rester séparées longtemps maintenant.

Psyché : C'est normal, c'est la bénédiction d'Héra. Je m'étonne déjà que vous puissiez rester une journée sans contact.

Clarke : Cela est dur mais grâce à notre lien c'est possible.

Psyché : Bien, je te laisse rejoindre ta femme alors.

Clarke : Merci Mère à demain.

Je file prendre un bain et une heure plus tard j'apparais dans le Royaume du Seigneur Achille où j'observe ma femme s'entrainer durement avec des Amazones. Amazones toutes plus sublimes les une des autres soit dit en passant, rien que ça moi je serai déconcentrée. Enfin ma guerrière vole avec ses épées et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Achille : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour Seigneur, vous désirez quelque chose ?

Achille : Je veux te parler à propos du sort du Solstice, si tu refuses ma fille en mourra de te perdre. Alors avant de prendre ta décision penses-y stp. Vous avez lié vos âmes, il n'y a rien qui pourrait te remplacer dans son cœur même si tu effaçais ton existence. Pire elle se sentira vide, donc réfléchis bien, il y a des risques mais les conséquences de ta perte serai bien pire crois-moi.

Clarke : Je sais Seigneur, j'y réfléchis je vous le promets.

Achille : Parfait c'est tout ce que je te demande, passez une bonne soirée.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Bonjour mon amour, ta journée c'est bien passée ? (Embrasse)

Clarke : Oui, je vois que la tienne a été physique.

Lexa : Je sais que tu adores me voir combattre. (Sourire)

Clarke : C'est possible oui, tu es tellement belle quand tu te bats.

Lexa : (Rouge) Merci, tu m'accompagnes aux sources ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir oui.

Le reste de la semaine se passe entre entrainements et moments partagés avec Lexa, le moment de rentrer chez nous était enfin arrivé et j'avais hâte de revoir Jason et ma famille. J'apparais devant les portes de mon palais et Jason avec qui j'ai communiqué régulièrement me saute dans les bras.

Merlin : Bienvenue chez vous, Lexa est déjà là depuis quelques temps.

Clarke : Je sais oui, Aden et Tara ?

Merlin : Il devrait rentrer d'ici peu aussi, ils sont dans le village voisin chez Persée et Eléa.

Jason : Alors on fait quoi cette semaine ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas encore, mais on pourrait aller voir tes grands-parents ?

Jason : Oui ça serait bien, je vais leur montrer mes progrès et comment Drake a grandi.

Merlin : Je reste là si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai plusieurs potions à finir et c'est votre semaine de repos autant que vous en profitiez en famille.

Clarke : Tu fais partie de la famille Merlin mais comme il te plaira.

Sam : Princesse vous avez reçut une missive du Royaume du Roi Bellamy en votre absence.

Clarke : Bien, je vais aller voir ça.

Lexa nous rejoint près du feu et je souris en lisant la missive de Bellamy, Lexa éclate de rire et Jason nous demande ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : Bellamy et Gina se marient dans trois jours et Gina est enceinte.

Lexa : Je comprends mieux le mariage précipité, je suis heureuse pour eux.

Merlin : Bien, je suppose que nous nous retrouverons là-bas alors ?

Jason : Maman on peut y aller en volant ça changera et Drake a besoin de se dépenser un peu.

Clarke : Oui, je suis sur que Zéphyr et le Seigneur Pégase seront ravis de faire le déplacement aussi.

Lexa : Je suppose que tu vas accepter de les marier ?

Clarke : Bien sûr se sont nos amis.

Lexa : Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller voir tes parents, la semaine va être chargée.

Clarke : Oui, le prochain Dieu à nous accueillir est Dionysos.

Lexa : Je sais, mon père me l'a dit.

Sam : Prin….Lexa avez-vous le temps de m'entrainer avant de partir ?

Lexa : Bien sur, tu viens aussi Jas ?

Jason : Non je reste avec Maman, amusez vous bien.

Sam : Cela ne risque pas, la Princesse est invincible.

Clarke : (Rire et chuchote à l'oreille de Sam) Elle est vulnérable au niveau du genou gauche.

Lexa : Traitresse, de quel côté es-tu au juste ?

Clarke : Du tien mon amour, toujours. (Embrasse)

Lexa : Oui nous verrons, allons-y Sam.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Le palais de Bellamy avait été décoré avec soin et de nombreux invités des 13 Royaumes étaient présents. Le mariage c'est passé rapidement et encore une fois « Le True Love Kiss » a conclu la cérémonie. Voyant Max seul et un peu triste je m'approche de lui.

Maxime : Bonjour tata, il était beau le mariage pas vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, que fais tu là seul ?

Maxime : Ma sœur et moi on se demande si on a encore notre place ici, maintenant que Bellamy et Gina vont avoir leur bébé à eux.

Je vois Gina et Bellamy et leur fait signe de venir. Ils s'approchent en souriant de bonheur mais perdent leur sourire quand ils voient Max et son air triste ?

Bellamy : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon grand ?

Clarke : Et si tu leur demandais au lieu de te poser la question hein ?

Gina : De quoi il parle mon poussin ?

Maxime : Est-ce que vous voulez toujours de nous maintenant ? (Triste)

Bellamy : Mais enfin bien sur, vous êtes nos enfants. Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ?

Gina : C'est parce que j'attends un bébé ?

Maxime : C'est qu'on ne veut pas déranger, c'est tout.

Gina et Bellamy me regardent tristement et je leur souris, ils prennent Max contre eux et reprennent la parole.

Bellamy : Ta sœur est ma fille et tu es mon fils, rien ne changera cela. Vous allez juste avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur c'est tout. On agrandit la famille, famille dont vous faites complètement partie.

Maxime : Alors on peut vous appeler Papa et Maman ?

Gina : Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir oui, on vous aime.

Clarke : Bien maintenant que c'est finit, Jason et ta sœur t'attendent il me semble.

Max file tout heureux et Lexa nous rejoignant j'interroge mes amis sur leurs entrainements respectifs.

Bellamy : Le Dieu Dionysos aime faire la fête mais il est aussi très dur, il nous apprend à contrôler la nature.

Gina : J'avoue avoir plus de mal que Bell, mais il est patient.

Bellamy : Et vous ?

Lexa : Je peux maintenant me téléporter comme John et Clarke tout comme Jason.

Bellamy : Ca sert toujours et toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Plus de puissance et les Royaumes Magiques n'ont presque plus de secrets pour moi. Je vous laisse un instant je vais rejoindre Octavia et Lincoln, ils m'appellent.

Lexa : Ne pars pas loin, tu me dois une danse.

Clarke : Bien sur mon cœur et j'espère que le marié m'en accordera une aussi.

Bellamy : Toujours pour toi Princesse. (Sourire)

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke file, Bellamy et Gina me regardent avec inquiétude, comprenant le sujet de conversation je souffle.

Lexa : Elle n'a pas dit non, mais elle n'est pas enchantée par les risques. Il fallait s'y attendre, son cœur est partagé.

Gina : Et si nous lui parlons tu crois que ça aiderait ?

Lexa : Vous pouvez essayer oui.

Bellamy : Je suis déjà étonné qu'elle n'ait pas dit non.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je sais qu'elle veut rester avec nous mais elle se sent égoïste de nous faire prendre de tels risques si elle accepte.

Gina : Je vais aller lui parler, il faut qu'elle accepte.

Bellamy : Je viens avec toi, à plus tard Lexa.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée mes amis me demandent si Clarke a pris sa décision et je suis soulagée de voir que tous sont bien décidés à lui faire accepter. Après plusieurs danses avec divers cavaliers je retrouve les bras de ma femme avec plaisir et on finit la soirée comme ça.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

 **POV Clarke :**

Nylah nous guide vers le Dieu Dionysos qui nous accueille par un grand festin, le lendemain les choses sérieuses commencent.

Dionysos : Alors petit Prince, tu contrôles déjà la nature. Je vais surtout t'apprendra à maitriser ce pouvoir et le renforcer. Quand à vous Lexa je vais vous enseigner à repousser les lianes. Et vous Princesse nous allons nous servir de votre maitrise de la Magie ultime pour vous apprendre à maitriser le contre sort.

Clarke : Le contre sort ?

Dionysos : Tout ce qui vient de la terre, retourne à la terre.

Clarke : Je vois, je pourrai ainsi renvoyer les lianes d'où elles sortent c'est cela ?

Dionysos : Oui, Jason suis les Dryades elles te serviront de guide. Lexa voici un livre de sort, étudies le dans un premier temps et ensuite nous passerons à la pratique. A nous Princesse vous êtes prête, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie mais lors de la bataille finale cela vous donnera l'avantage j'en suis certain.

Clarke : Je vous suis Seigneur.

Et c'est comme ça qu'au bout de deux semaines d'entrainements intensifs nous pouvons pour ma part d'un simple claquement de doigts renvoyer les lianes. Jason contrôle parfaitement les lianes et Lexa les détruit sans se fatiguer.

Dionysos : Parfait je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre Princesses, Prince. Approches Lexa je t'accorde de la puissance pour le sort du Solstice. J'espère que cela fonctionnera, vous êtes de grands héros. Je vous accorde comme Héra et Hermès, si vous êtes en danger je viendrai si vous dites mon nom.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

Jason : Seigneur je pense que Sam a des prédispositions au contrôle de la nature, puis-je lui apprendre ?

Dionysos : Il s'est éveillé à la Magie de la Terre et de Protection, il peut donc avec du travail contrôler la nature. J'irai le voir, mais tu peux ainsi que Merlin lui enseigner.

Jason : Merci Seigneur.

Clarke : Je vous remercie de vos précieux conseils Seigneur.

Dionysos : Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Bien je vais rejoindre mon père à ce soir mon amour, Jason tu veux venir avec moi. Mon père a dit que tu pouvais ?

Jason : Oui, mais on peut aller chercher Sam aussi ?

Lexa : Si tu veux mon grand.

Jason : A ce soir Maman (me serre contre lui)

Clarke : A ce soir mes amours.

La semaine se déroule tranquillement hormis mes nuits plutôt agitées vu que le Seigneur Morphée me fait venir à chaque fois dans son Royaume. Lexa et Jason eux ne viennent qu'une fois de temps à temps, j'envie leur repos je suis épuisée.

Morphée : Une fois que tu auras maitrisé la flute, je t'apprendrai une berceuse si forte que tes ennemis ne se réveilleront jamais. Je suis allée voir ton ami Bryan aussi, il a vite maitrisé. Son père est un bon professeur et Hermès est un excellent musicien aussi.

Clarke : Je ferai de mon mieux Seigneur.

Morphée : Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup, mais c'est la dernière nuit où je t'ennuie. Demain pendant une semaine tu seras tranquille, le prochain Dieu à vous recevoir et Arès.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, je vous laisse.

Morphée : Courage Princesse, as-tu pris une décision pour le sort du Solstice ?

Clarke : Pas encore non, Bellamy et Gina ont essayé de me convaincre mais les risques sont vraiment très grands. De plus Gina est enceinte tout comme Emori ou Seléna. Elles vont devenir mères, sont Reines et épouses, je ne sais pas si je me le pardonnerai si il arrivait un malheur pendant le sort.

Morphée : Je comprends mon enfant, nous en reparleront.

(Halo Doré)

J'ouvre les yeux et Lexa me regarde tendrement, je me colle dans ses bras et pose mon front sur le sien.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon amour, je sais que tu attends ma réponse mais je n'en ai pas encore.

Lexa : Je sais que c'est une décision difficile mon cœur, je comprends ne t'en fait pas.

Clarke : Le mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln est samedi ils nous attendent demain.

Lexa : Je sais, heureusement le mois prochain nous pourrons profiter de vraiment nous reposer.

Clarke : Oui et le mois d'après c'est au tour de Raven et Anya de se dire oui. Je suis si contente de pouvoir marier tous nos amis avant de…

Lexa : (Triste) Ne penses pas à ça stp, viens allons rejoindre notre fils.

 **Jour du mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln…..**

Clarke : Octavia arrêtes de bouger sinon tu n'es pas prête de te marier. (Rire)

Raven : Ne lui demandes pas l'impossible elle est incapable de rester en place. (Sourire)

Octavia : On verra si tu seras aussi confiante le mois prochain quand tu épouseras Anya.

Clarke : Tout se passera bien O, voilà c'est finit tu es superbe.

Raven : Je confirme, Lincoln va s'étouffer en te voyant.

Octavia : Merci les filles. (Sourire)

Bellamy : O, tu es prête ? Whaouuu, tu es magnifique petite sœur.

Octavia : Merci Bell et merci d'avoir accepté de me conduire à l'autel.

Bellamy : C'est un honneur, les filles vous êtes attendues.

Raven : A tout de suite, respires tout ira bien.

Clarke : On se voit dans deux minutes, (serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime petite sœur.

Octavia : (Larme) Moi aussi Clarke.

Dix minutes plus tard c'est sous le son des violons qu'Octavia remonte l'allée jusqu'à Lincoln et moi. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur et Lincoln la dévore des yeux. Bellamy embrasse le front de sa sœur en souriant et après un regard ému à Lexa je prends la parole.

Clarke : Mes amis, une nouvelle fois nous sommes réunis pour unir deux êtres. Mais pas n'importe qui, non aujourd'hui je marie ma petite sœur de cœur avec un ami cher. Mon histoire avec Lexa ressemble un peu à la leur, tout comme moi Octavia a toujours su que Lincoln lui était destiné. Et tout comme Lexa, Lincoln a fuis un temps cet amour. Cela prouve bien encore une fois que l'amour triomphe toujours. Dans leurs yeux je ne vois que confiance et amour et je me sens honorer d'avoir était choisis pour les unir. Si néanmoins quelqu'un ici présent voit une raison de s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

(Silence)

Clarke : Lincoln nous t'écoutons pour tes vœux mon ami.

Lincoln : Je vais faire court mon amour, je trouve mon bonheur dans tes yeux. Je trouve ma maison dans tes bras. Pour toutes ces choses je t'aime, pour toutes ces choses je sais que tu es ma personne destinée. Je t'aime Octavia, tu détiens mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Clarke : A ton tour Octavia, très jolis vœux Lincoln.

Octavia : Mon amour je t'aime pour tellement de raison, tu es bon, courageux, tendre, droit, affectueux. Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu et il t'appartiendra toujours. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je t'aime et ceux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Clarke : Magnifique (Larmes) Lincoln répètes après moi. Par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme, je te jure loyauté, fidélité, protection et amour. Mon cœur est tient.

Raven s'avance et tend les alliances, Lincoln s'en saisit et répète mes mots en enfilant l'alliance d'Octavia.

Lincoln : Ma chérie, par cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme, je te jure loyauté, fidélité, protection et amour. Mon cœur est tient.

Clarke : Octavia, Répètes après moi. Par cet anneau je fais de toi mon mari, je te jure loyauté, fidélité, protection et amour. Mon cœur est tient.

Octavia : Mon amour, par cet anneau je fais de toi mon mari, je te jure loyauté, fidélité, protection et amour. Mon cœur est tient.

Octavia a passé l'anneau aux doigts de Lincoln en pleurant, je les regarde tendrement et conclu la cérémonie.

Clarke : Que ce ruban sacré soit le témoin de votre amour, vous pouvez vous embrasser mes amies. Recevez ma bénédiction et toute mon affection.

Une nouvelle fois le « Le True love Kiss » nous percute et serrant mes amis contre moi je laisse échapper des larmes de bonheur.

Octavia : (Chuchote à l'oreille) J'ai besoin de ma grande sœur Clarke, acceptes stp.

Clarke : Nous en reparlerons, profites de ton mariage.

Indra : Mes amis je vous invite au festin et au bal qui se déroule dans nos jardins.

Je suis la foule et Lexa me rattrape par la main pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras avec plaisir et lui souris.

Lexa : Tout va bien mon cœur ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis juste émue.

Lexa : Je sais que ce n'est pas facile que tout le monde te presse pour que tu acceptes. Je parlerai à nos amis pour qu'ils arrêtent d'aborder le sujet si tu veux.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, viens, profitons de la soirée.

Pendant deux jours la fête a battu son plein, j'ai quitté mes amis le cœur gonflé de joie. A peine arrivées chez nous, nous sommes parties nous reposer. Ma tête posée sur la poitrine de Lexa j'ai sombré rapidement dans un sommeil plus que réparateur. Le lendemain Nylah nous guide jusqu'au Royaume du Seigneur Arès, Jason trop jeune pour combattre aussi durement est resté avec Merlin mais le Dieu lui a quand même mis un guerrier à disposition pour son entrainement.

Arès : Votre rôle est simple, dépasser vos limites. Vous devez arriver à me toucher au moins une fois avant la fin de votre entrainement. En garde Princesses, je ne vais pas vous ménager.

Au bout de quinze jours je suis couverte de bleus et Lexa qui pourtant est bien meilleure que moi est dans un triste état aussi. Tous les soirs on passe une heure à se soigner avant de tomber de fatigue dans notre lit. Le jour de notre dernier entrainement est arrivé je n'ai pas touché le Dieu une seule fois, Lexa et je ne sais où et il me jette mon bâton en se mettant en position de combat.

Arès : Dernière chance Princesse, n'as-tu pas envie de me faire ravaler mon sourire ?

Clarke : Le combat est inégale Seigneur, vous êtes un Dieu.

Arès : Hercule ou Achille en tant que Demi-Dieu m'ont combattu et on réussi à me tenir tête et me toucher. Le problème Princesse c'est que tu ne te sers pas de tout ton potentiel. Comme cette colère refoulée, ou le sentiment de trahison que t'inspirent tes amis en allant contre toi.

Clarke : Je leur ai pardonné.

Arès : Alors tu n'éprouves aucune colère sachant qu'ils vont tout mettre leur vie en jeu pour toi ?

Clarke : Ils sont assez grands pour faire leur choix, c'est à moi de savoir si j'accepte ou pas.

Arès : La Princesse au cœur pur, mais au fond tu es juste égoïste.

La colère s'empare de moi fasse aux mots du Dieu, il a raison je suis en colère. Contre mes amis, ma famille, contre moi pour ne pas réussir à prendre une décision. J'ai l'impression qu'importe mon choix une catastrophe va arriver, si je refuse ils m'en voudront et Lexa aura le cœur brisé. Mais si j'accepte et que l'un de mes amis meurent c'est moi qui vivrait en ayant le cœur brisé. Je resserre mas mains autour de mon bâton et frappe durement sur celui du Dieu, je laisse éclater toute ma frustration et d'un mouvement rapide arrive à l'atteindre à l'épaule.

Arès : Et bien Princesse il était temps, ta femme a réussi à me toucher trois fois ces deux derniers jours.

Clarke : Elle ne m'a rien dit ?

Arès : Je l'ai envoyé se reposer, votre entrainement est finit. Je n'ai plus rien à vous enseigner, apprends à te servir de toutes tes émotions Princesse. La colère peut être utile quand elle est bien dirigée, et tu n'es pas égoïste c'est humain d'hésiter. Mais je dois dire que le monde a besoin de héros comme vous, je vous viendrai en aide aussi en cas de besoin pendant la bataille finale. J'ai déjà donné à Lexa la puissance nécessaire pour le sort du Solstice, recevez ma bénédiction.

(Hala Doré)

Je souffle et lâche mon bâton, j'ai mal partout et sans attendre je me téléporte dans le palais de mes parents. Voyant mon état ma mère m'envoi aux sources me détendre. Je suis entrain de me relaxer quand les bras de Lexa m'entourent pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Clarke : Bonsoir mon amour, félicitation pour avoir touché Arès plusieurs fois.

Lexa : Bonsoir mon cœur, merci félicitation à toi aussi.

Clarke : Espérons que le prochain Dieu soit plus clément dans son entrainement je suis épuisée.

Lexa : Moi aussi, nous avons un peu de temps pour récupérer. Le Seigneurs Héphaïstos et le prochain grand Dieu à nous recevoir d'après mon père.

Clarke : Bien, (pose ma tête sur son épaule) allons dormir.

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Jason : Mamans, je suis content de vous voir.

Lexa : Nous aussi, tout s'est bien passé ici ?

Merlin : Oui le sort et la potion avancent bien.

Clarke : Le palais me semble bien silencieux ?

Jason : Aden et Tara sont en entrainement, les soldats sont pour la plupart rentrer chez eux.

Clarke : Bien, un peu de tranquillités après cet entrainement ne nous fera pas de mal.

Merlin : Le Seigneur Arès n'est pas réputé pour sa douceur, mais son entrainement semble avoir porté ses fruits. Vos muscles sont plus dessinés et dans votre posture je vois que vous avez acquis certains reflexes.

Lexa : Il est certain que ce fut laborieux, mais utile et toi Jason avec le guerrier

Jason : Il nous entraine avec Sam, Il s'appelle Maximus. Il était gladiateur avant, Persée et Aden sont les seuls qui lui tiennent tête sinon il a battu tous les soldats qui ont osé l'affronter.

Lexa : Bien, j'irai m'entrainer avec lui.

Clarke : Pas moi, j'ai assez d'entrainement pour les mois à venir.

Merlin : (Rire) Vous avez reçu deux missives des Royaumes de Jasper et Monty.

Je m'approche et ouvre les lettres et mon sourire s'agrandit, décidément les mariages s'enchainent à une vitesse folle.

Lexa : Un double Mariage, on l'avait pas encore eu celui-ci. Quand est ce qu'ils prévoient ça ?

Clarke : Dans trois mois, ça nous laisse du temps.

Jason : J'aime bien les mariages et puis ça me permet de voir souvent Sarah, Kyle et les autres.

Clarke : Dans deux mois c'est ton anniversaire on pourra les inviter si tu veux ?

Jason : J'aimerai beaucoup oui,

Lexa : Nous en reparlerons, et si on allait se coucher je suis épuisée.

Clarke : Moi aussi, je ne compte pas bouger de la semaine.

Jason : Tant mieux, on pourra profiter pour aller au lac pique niquer et se baigner.

Clarke : Bonne idée, bonne nuit tous le monde.

Jason : Je reste encore un peu avec Sam et Merlin, bonne nuit les mamans.

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Nylah : J'ai appris que les entrainements des autres se passaient très bien et que les Dieux étaient très satisfaits de leur progrès.

Clarke : C'est une bonne chose, le rythme est soutenu et c'est normal qu'il y ait des résultats.

Nylah : Tu sais, ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous. Même le Seigneur Arès pourtant avare en compliments d'habitudes.

Lexa : J'ai encore mal partout suite à son entrainement, il peut en effet nous faire des compliments maintenant.

Clarke : Je te ferai un massage ce soir mon amour.

Lexa : (Sourire) Voilà un programme intéressant, j'en prends ben note.

Nylah : (Sourire) Vous êtes trop mignonnes toutes les deux, nous sommes arrivées. Bienvenues dans le Royaumes du Seigneur Héphaïstos. Je dois retourner auprès des Dieux et Jason je viendrai vous chercher dans un mois pour vous mener au Royaume de la Déesse Athéna.

Raven : Les filles, enfin là.

Clarke : Raven, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ?

Jason : (Se jette au cou de Raven) Tata, je suis content de te voir.

Raven : Moi aussi mon petit monstre, Le Seigneur va arriver. Je passe beaucoup de temps ici et avec mon Père, une seule semaine de repos tous les mois ce n'est pas suffisant. Surtout avec le mariage qui approche, je sens Anya légèrement paniquée en ce moment.

Clarke : Pourquoi donc ?

Raven : Elle vient de réaliser qu'en m'épousant elle va devenir Princesse, elle croit qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur.

Lexa : (Eclate de rire) Ce n'est rien c'est de famille, on a du mal avec le coté Princesse. On préfère les aimer plutôt qu'en devenir une. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour rester toute notre vie avec vous, on se sacrifie sans problème.

Raven : (Sourire) Sacrifice, tu y vas fort quand même.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas Raven, tout le monde stresse avant son mariage c'est normal.

Raven : Sans doute oui.

Héphaïstos : Bonjours Princesses, excusez moi de mon retard.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave Seigneur.

Héphaïstos : Alors petit Prince tu vas suivre la Princesse Raven elle va t'apprendre à contrôler ton don pour forger les armes.

Jason : Cool, je suis content d'être avec toi Tata.

Raven : Moi aussi mon grand, on se voit plus tard les filles.

Lexa : A plus tard.

Héphaïstos : Princesse Lexa, pardon Commandante tu vas apprendre aux Golems que je vais créer avec la Princesse Clarke à se battre.

Clarke : Golems ?

Héphaïstos : Oui, ils nous seront utiles pendant la bataille finale. Avec ta puissance magique cumulée à la mienne nous auront beaucoup de soldats. Et n'ayant pas d'intelligences propres ils vont mémoriser tout ce que Lexa va leur apprendre sur le combat. Voilà le programme de ces deux semaines, La Princesse Raven et moi on travaille sur vos armures et armes pour la bataille finale.

Lexa : Cela me semble parfait.

Héphaïstos : Dans ce cas, commençons.

Durant deux semaines nous nous sommes efforcés d'agrandir notre armée, au final elle compte dix milles golems. Jason quand à lui c'est découvert une passion pour la création d'armes magique.

Héphaïstos : Vous avez tout fait du bon travail, quand à toi petit Prince mes forges te sont ouvertes au besoin.

Jason : Merci Seigneur j'ai beaucoup appris et je me suis bien amusé.

Héphaïstos : N'hésitez à demander mon aide lors de la bataille final, je viendrai. Lexa je t'accorde la puissance pour le sort du solstice, recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Raven et Anya nous attendent pour tout préparer, on devrait se dépêcher.

Lexa : Je te rejoins, je passe à la maison récupérer un objet.

Jason : Maman, tu ramènes Sam aussi stp ?

Lexa : Bien sûr mon cœur, à plus tard mes amours.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Allons-y mon grand, tes tantes nous attendent.

(Disparaît)

Le Palais du Roi Sinclair était en ébullition et si Raven était calme, Anya elle était au bord de la panique. Ce qui d'habitude n'arrive jamais je me décide donc à aller la voir.

Clarke : Et Anya, tout va bien ?

Anya : Ho Clarke je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Clarke : Anya, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Anya : Rien, je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce rôle. Je suis un soldat pas une Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : Tout comme Lexa, Raven le sais bien et ne s'attend pas à ce que tu change de comportement tu sais.

Anya : J'ai juste peur de la décevoir, déjà que je ne me sens pas digne de l'aimer.

Clarke : C'est ridicule voyons, ta sœur arrive pour te préparer. Écoutes-moi attentivement, tu aimes Raven plus que tout au monde. Et ça, ça fait de toi la personne la plus digne de l'aimer pour moi ou pour tout ceux qui vous aime.

Anya : (Sourire) Merci Clarke, c'est gentil.

Clarke : C'est la vérité, tu verras une fois mariée tu oublieras toutes ses idées idiotes.

Lexa : Coucou vous deux, je dérange ?

Clarke : Pas du tout, je vais rejoindre Raven. A plus tard, Lexa tu es magnifique comme toujours.

Lexa : Merci mon amour, tu l'es bien plus que moi. (Embrasse)

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde ma femme partir en souriant, par les Dieux chaque jour qui passe je l'aime encore plus c'est effrayant. Je secoue la tête et porte mon attention sur Anya qui semble encore un peu paniquée malgré ce que Clarke a dit. Je sors donc le médaillon qu'elle m'a offert enfant et je lui tends, son regard s'éclaire et elle le prend doucement dans ses mains.

Lexa : Te souviens tu de ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as offert ce médaillon ?

Anya : Bien sûr, comment je pourrai l'oublier.

Lexa : « Qu'importe ce que les gens penses ou dises tu es ma petite sœur, les liens du sang ne sont pas importants seul compte le cœur. » Ton cœur il te dit quoi quand tu penses à Raven ?

Anya : (Sourire) Que c'est la femme qui m'était destinée.

Lexa : Alors finis de te préparer et allons la rejoindre pour vous marier.

Anya : (Yeux brillants) Oui allons me marier, merci petite sœur.

Lexa : Je t'en prie, Aden ne va pas tarder à arriver, tournes toi je vais te coiffer.

Après ça la cérémonie s'est passée comme dans un rêve, les mariées ne se décollaient pas sur la piste de danse. C'était beau à voir vraiment, Clarke dansait avec Persée et je la regardais amoureusement. J'essaye d'occulter le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore donné sa réponse mais ça devient difficile avec le temps qu'il passe.

Wells : Elle dira oui, elle ne peut pas te quitter. Nous quitter, il faut juste qu'elle accepte les risques.

Lexa : Comment sais tu que je pensais à ça ?

Wells : Tu est passé d'un air amoureux à triste en deux secondes. Et tu sais que je lis dans les pensés, c'est ma Magie première et Nylah a été un bon professeur.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas la perdre, je sais que malgré toutes mes promesses je n'y survivrai pas.

Wells : Elle dira oui, ce soir c'est la fête alors n'y penses plus et viens plutôt danser avec moi. Séléna avec l'approche du terme de sa grossesse doit rester assise.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai hâte de voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, vous avec choisis les prénoms ?

Wells : Oui mais c'est une surprise, J'ai hâte aussi et je ne te parle même pas de Séléna qui n'en peut plus de rester sans rien faire. (Sourire)

Lexa : J'espère avoir la chance d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Clarke, c'est une maman formidable.

Wells : Tout comme toi, aller viens danser.

Le reste de la soirée se passe entre danse et rires, on chérit tous ses moments de bonheur sachant très bien qu'il pourrait être les derniers avec l'approche de la bataille.

Clarke : Elles rayonnent de bonheur, c'est beau à voir.

Lexa : Oui, et si on s'éclipsait. Je suis épuisée et j'aimerai profiter de notre dernier jour de tranquillité avant de partir pour le Royaume de la Déesse Athéna.

Clarke : Bonne idée, Jason est avec mes parents nous pouvons partir tranquille.

Lexa : Ta mère semble fatiguée, c'est pour bientôt non ?

Clarke : Oui, j'espère juste pourvoir être présente. Mais son bracelet m'avertira quand ça sera le moment.

Lexa : Ont-ils choisit un prénom ?

Clarke : Oui, mais c'est top secret apparemment même pour nous. (Boude)

Lexa : (Rire) Wells m'a dit la même chose.

Clarke : Les petits cachotiers, ils pourraient me le dire. Je suis la marraine de un et la sœur de l'autre quand même.

Lexa : la surprise n'en sera que plus grande.

Clarke : Certainement mais la curiosité me dévore.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

Athéna : Bienvenu mes enfants, Jason tu vas t'entrainer à réfléchir autrement. Ainsi tu trouveras rapidement une solution pour chaque problème. Suis mes serviteurs ils te donneront des énigmes et des problèmes à régler durant ces deux semaines.

Jason : Bien Déesse, au revoir les mamans.

Clarke : (Embrasse le front de Jason) Au revoir mon chéri à ce soir.

Lexa : (Serre Jason dans ses bras) Travailles bien mon petit Prince.

Athéna : Lexa tu vas t'entrainer à la stratégie militaire avec mes conseillers et moi quand je ne serai pas avec Clarke.

Lexa : Bien Déesse, (Embrasse Clarke) à ce soir mon cœur.

Clarke : A ce soir mon amour.

Athéna : Pour finir Clarke tu vas avoir un mélange des deux entrainements. Cela va être épuisant mais lors de la bataille final cela vous sera bénéfique j'en suis sûre. Aussi je vais te mettre au courant du plan des Dieux pour contrer Gaia, ce qui te permettra d'agir d'un même ensemble pendant la bataille.

Clarke : Très bien Déesse, je suis prête.

Pendants quinze jours mes méninges ont tourné à plein régime et si l'entrainement du Dieu Arès m'avait épuisé physiquement celui de la Déesse Athéna m'épuise intellectuellement. Jason et Lexa sont dans le même état que moi et je suis sûre que si c'était possible de la fumée sortirait de nos oreilles tellement nos cerveaux sont en surchauffe.

Lexa : Ces stratégies sont de plus en plus dures, mais j'ai réussi à la contrer une ou deux fois.

Clarke : Je suis fière de toi, pour ma part j'y suis parvenue avec peine une fois. Tu es bien plus douée que moi dans ce domaine je le crains.

Lexa : Il faut bien que je te batte de temps à temps, cela flatte mon égo. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu n'en as pas besoin, je sais déjà que tu es brillante mon amour.

Lexa : (Rouge) Merci.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'adore te voir rougir, je suis la seule à voir ce côté si peu sûr de toi des fois et j'aime cela. Je me sens privilégiée de pouvoir te rassurer.

Lexa : Tu l'es, privilégiée. Tu es ma femme je n'ai aucun envie de te cacher mes peurs ou mes angoisses car je sais que tu es là pour les effacer.

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'aime encore plus quand tu me dis ce genre de choses, je t'aime.

Lexa : Je sais oui. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Boude) Ce n'est pas gentil ça Commandante.

Lexa : Quoi donc mon amour ?

Clarke : (Boude un peu plus et croise les bras)

Lexa : (Eclate de rire) Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse et ce pour l'éternité.

Clarke : (Sourit et embrasse Lexa en se collant dans ses bras) Je suis bien là, heureusement que c'est finit mon cerveau et sur le point de fondre je pense.

Jason : Mamans, la Déesse veux nous parler vous venez ?

Lexa : On arrive mon grand.

On rejoint notre fils devant la Déesse qui nous sourit avec fierté.

Athéna : J'ai rarement eu des élèves aussi brillants que vous, Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, Lexa je t'offre la puissance nécessaire pour le sort du Solstice. Comme les autres à l'énonce de mon nom je viendrai vous aider durant la bataille. Recevez ma bénédiction, Clarke ta mère est sur le point d'avoir son enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Jason vas à la maison et demandes à Merlin de venir chez mes parents.

Jason : D'accord maman.

(Disparaît)

Lexa : Tout va bien se passer mon amour, allons-y ta mère va avoir besoin de toi.

(Disparaît)

On apparaît dans le palais de mes parents et Kane sursaute violement avant de me serrer dans ses bras visiblement soulagé de ma présence.

Kane : Cela fait des heures que Monty est auprès d'elle, Merlin vient d'arriver aussi. J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas la à temps. Je me sens parfaitement inutile c'est horrible comme sensation, et puis je l'entends hurler.

Je lance un regard à Lexa qui comprenant le message saisis le bras de mon père qui est vraiment au bord de l'évanouissement. Je me retiens de rire et file près de ma mère pour accueillir comme il se doit ma petite sœur.

Lexa : Venez Marcus, nous allons rejoindre la salle pour nous restaurer un peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarke m'avertira le moment venu.

Kane : Merci ma fille, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre.

Je n'attends pas le reste de la conversation et me dirige vers ma mère qui est soutenue par Emma, Monty me voyant me sourit et s'approche de moi.

Monty : Tu prends le relais ?

Clarke : Oui, merci de t'être déplacé.

Monty : C'est normal, elle reste mon Maitre et je l'aime beaucoup. Je vais rejoindre Harper, le mariage n'est que dans deux mois mais elle stresse un peu.

Clarke : C'est normal, embrasses là pour moi.

Monty : Majesté, toutes mes félicitation une nouvelle fois. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, j'attends mon carton d'invitation pour le baptême. (Sourire)

Abby : Avec joie Monty, Clarke je suis contente que tu sois là. (Tend sa main vers moi que je m'empresse de serrer)

Clarke : Ca va aller Maman, encore un petit effort.

Merlin : Je vous laisse, j'ai apaisé au mieux sa douleur. Le reste est entre tes mains Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Merlin, Emma remplaces moi s'il te plait je vais regarder.

Au bout de deux heures je préviens Lexa que ma petite sœur est là et mon père déboule dans la chambre comme un fou. Lexa se retient de rire et je lui tends le bébé qu'il réceptionne comme si elle était en Crystal. Jason est là aussi et mes parents sourient avec bonheur.

Kane : Les enfants je vous présente la Princesse Kira.

Abby : Kira, Clarke, Lexa Kane, Princesse du Royaume de Skyland.

Lexa manque de s'étouffer et j'éclate de rire en serrant mes parents dans mes bras. Lexa et Jason font de même et mon père part annoncer la nouvelle au Royaume. Ma mère s'est endormie et Lexa berce Kira en chantonnant, je grave cette image en moi et m'approche d'elle l'encerclant de mes bras.

Clarke : Tu es faite pour ça on dirait.

Lexa : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes parents donnent mon prénom à ta sœur.

Clarke : Notre sœur, leurs gestes ne m'étonnent pas à vrai dire. Tu as bien vu que mes parents te considèrent comme leur fille aussi et ceux depuis longtemps maintenant.

Jason : Est-ce que je peux la porter, je ferai attention promis.

Lexa : Assis toi, tu lui tiens bien la tête.

Ma femme dépose ma sœur dans les bras de notre fils et je grave une nouvelle fois cette image en moi. Dans ses moments là j'ai envie d'accepter plus que tout le sort du Solstice sans penser aux conséquences. Si c'est pour rester auprès de ma famille je me dis que ça vaut tous les sacrifices mais la culpabilité finit toujours par me rattraper. Je secoue la tête et rejoint ma famille en souriant, mes parents divins m'ont avertit par messager qu'il me laissait ma semaine et on passe les deux semaines suivantes à pouponner. Le jour du baptême arrive et les 13 royaumes sont invités pour trois jours de fête enfin d'accueillir dignement la nouvelle Princesse.

Abby : Clarke tu es occupée ?

Clarke : Non, tu voulais me parler ?

Abby : Marcus et moi on aimerait que Lexa soit la Gardienne de Kira et on voulait te demander ton avis.

Clarke : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, elle va être très touchée.

Abby : Ca ne dérange pas que ce ne soit pas toi ?

Clarke : Pas du tout, je suis même très contente. Je sais que Lexa prendra soin de Kira si jamais….

Abby : Ne me parle pas de ça stp, je n'ose pas imaginer la vie sans toi. J'ai déjà perdu ton père Clarke, tu es mon dernier lien avec lui et de plus tu es ma fille chérie. Comment je pourrai accepter que ce soit ta dernière année ?

Clarke : Je suis désolée maman, je sais que je tarde à prendre une décision et que cela vous fait souffrir. Ne pensons plus à tout ça, allons rejoindre tout le monde.

Abby : Très bien, nous avons le temps d'en parler tu as raison. Profitons de ces trois jours de fêtes, Marcus nous attend dans la salle du trône.

Je suis dans les bras de Lexa écoutant Merlin baptiser Kira, Lexa a failli s'évanouir quand mes parents lui ont dit qu'ils la choisissaient comme Gardienne.

Merlin : Que la Gardienne s'avance ainsi que la Marraine et le Parrain svp.

La Reine Indra avait été choisi comme Marraine et Le Roi Sinclair comme Parrain. Ils ont été tous les deux très touchés par cette demande. Quand à Lexa vu sa tête je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en soit encore remise. La Marraine et le Parrain disent leur serment et c'est autour de Lexa de prendre la parole.

Lexa : **Toi, petit ange entend mon appel, je serai ta Gardienne et à jamais te tiendrai la main sur le chemin de ta vie. Même si tu agis impulsivement, je serais là. En cas de dangers, je serais encore là. En cas de doutes tu trouveras en moi une oreille attentive. En cas de questions tu trouveras en moi les réponses, je serais ton Maitre mais aussi ton amie, ta protectrice, ta Gardienne. Moi Princesse Lexa du Royaume et Gardienne de Skyland je lie ma vie à la tienne et jure d'être là pour toi aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Acceptes mon serment petite sœur enfin que dès demain je puisse t'accompagner tout au long de ta vie.**

Lexa lève les mains et son halo divin l'entoure et une vague de pure Magie Blanche nous traverse le cœur. Elle a utilisé sa Magie du cœur à sa pleine puissance et on est tous entrain de pleurer. Elle embrasse le front de Kira et se replace à mes côtés, je lui souris fièrement et l'embrasse amoureusement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :** Décision

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous venons d'arriver dans le Royaume d'Aphrodite quand mes parents apparaissent devant moi tout sourire.

Clarke : Papa, Maman contente de vous revoir.

Cupidon : Nous aussi, ma mère arrive.

Aphrodite : Bonjour mes enfants, pour une fois que ma petite famille est réunie je suis contente.

Jason : Whaoouuu vous êtes drôlement belle dis donc.

Aphrodite : Merci mon chéri, bon Lexa tu vas aller avec mon fils et sa femme.

Cupidon : Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta Magie du Cœur.

Psyché : Et moi à tirer toute sa puissance de cette Magie.

Lexa : Et au final cela donnera quoi ?

Aphrodite : La Magies des cœurs est presque aussi puissante que la Magie Ultime mon enfant. Au final d'un simplement mouvement du poignet les gens seront prêts à tout pour toi. Et d'un claquement de doigts tu pourras mettre fin a leur vie en leur broyant le cœur.

Lexa : Cela pourrait servir en effet, je vous suis alors.

Psyché : Ma chérie, après tes deux semaines ici le Seigneur Morphée t'attend pour finir de t'apprendre la berceuse.

Clarke : Très bien j'irais alors, merci.

Aphrodite : Quand à toi petit Prince, ta mère ta offert le don de te faire aimer facilement. Alors on va en profiter et comme Lexa tu pourras commander les sentiments de tes ennemis.

Jason : Je n'aime pas beaucoup faire ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal.

Aphrodite : Je sais que tu connais ton rôle mon enfant, il faut parfois faire un peu de mal pour sauver beaucoup de vies.

Jason : Je sais oui, j'obéirai Déesse.

Aphrodite : Suis mes cupidons ils t'aideront avant que je vienne te rejoindre.

Jason : A plus tard les mamans.

Aphrodite : Quand à toi Clarke, il va te falloir protéger ton cœur d'un nouveau sort noir qui pourrait te tuer sur le coup.

Clarke : Je comprends oui, vu qu'il est déjà mort.

Aphrodite : Exactement, Zeus l'a sauvegardé en l'état mais une nouvelle attaque dessus signerait un allé simple au Royaume d'Hadès.

Clarke : Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

Aphrodite : C'est simple qu'elle est la plus grande Magie que tu connais ?

Clarke : L'amour.

Aphrodite : C'est avec ce sentiment que tu créeras un bouclier autour de ton cœur, cala va être épuisant mais salutaire si tu veux arriver à la fin de la bataille et bénéficier du sort du Solstice.

Clarke : Très bien, je vous suis Déesse.

Les deux semaines suivantes ont été exténuantes mais je suis plutôt assez fière de mon bouclier, Lexa contrôle parfaitement sa Magie et a fait des progrès fulgurants. Jason quant à lui, impose sa volonté d'un simple mot, Aphrodite a organisé un grand banquet et nous nous détendons enfin.

Aphrodite : Je suis très fière de vous. Jason vu que c'est ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine je vais t'offrir un présent, approche mon garçon.

Notre fils se lève et la Déesse lui passe un pendentif autour du coup en souriant.

Aphrodite : Qu'importe le moment, dis mon nom et tu recevras mon aide. Ce pendentif t'octroie un droit de passage sur mes terres et celle de mon fils aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Jason : Merci Déesse, j'en prendrai grand soin.

Aphrodite : Vous aussi mes filles, au besoin dites mon nom et j'apparaitrai. Lexa je t'ai accordé la puissance nécessaire pour le sort du Solstice. Clarke, j'espère que tu réaliseras bientôt la nécessité d'accepter tout cela.

Clarke : Merci Déesse, j'y réfléchis je vous le promets.

Cupidon : Jason que dirais tu de venir dans mon palais avec ton ami Sam, je t'apprendrai deux ou trois choses.

Jason : Oui Seigneur, avec plaisir.

Psyché : Mon chéri tu peux nous appeler papi et mamie tu sais.

Jason : Vraiment ? (Yeux brillants)

Cupidon : Bien sur, ta mère nous appelle Papa et Maman après tout.

Jason : Alors je le ferai merci grand-mère. (Sourire)

Aphrodite : Je suis jalouse, moi aussi je veux que tu m'appelles grand-mère comme ta mère d'ailleurs.

Clarke : Je n'oserai jamais Déesse.

Aphrodite : (Plisse les yeux) J'ai cru mal entendre mon enfant, viens tu de refuser ?

Jason : Pas du tout mamie, il lui faut juste un temps d'adaptation, pas vrai Maman ?

Clarke : Tout à fait, si tel est votre souhait je vous appellerai grand-mère Déesse.

Aphrodite : (Rire) Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour enlever tout ce respect quand tu me parles mais c'est déjà ça. Lexa ma petite fille à besoin de se détendre je vous conseille de filer dans votre chambre.

Lexa : (Rouge tomate) Bien Déesse.

Jason : Maman tu es toute rouge ça va ?

Lexa : Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) Viens, suivons donc les conseils de ma grand-mère mon amour.

C'est après une nuit bien agitée que je m'endors dans les bras de ma femme. Aussitôt je suis transportée dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée.

Morphée : Nous voilà à la dernière étape mon enfant, es tu prête ?

Clarke : Oui Seigneur.

Pendant une semaine dans mon monde j'apprends la berceuse à la flûte, ce n'est qu'une fois exécutée parfaitement que le Seigneur Morphée me renvoi chez moi.

Morphée : Nous nous verrons moins dorénavant, prends soin de toi.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur, pour tout.

Morphée : Je suis ton Parrain c'est normal.

Clarke : Vous quoi ?

Morphée : Je suis ton Parrain, tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit ?

Clarke : Absolument pas, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez aidé si souvent.

Morphée : Je serai toujours là pour toi mon enfant, vas ta femme t'attend tu lui manques beaucoup.

Clarke : Merci Sei…Parrain, nous nous reverrons n'est ce pas ?

Morphée : Mon Royaume t'est à jamais ouvert mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Bah mince, mes parents auraient pu me le dire que Morphée était mon Parrain, je me demande qui est ma marraine du coup ? J'ouvre les yeux et reconnaissant ma chambre et je souris, enfin à la maison. Lexa me saute au cou me voyant réveillée et je rigole en l'embrassant tendrement.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Lexa : Je te préviens Jason est chez tes parents, Aden et Tara sont partis en ballade pour quelques jours et Merlin est enfermé dans son labo. Ce qui veut dire que je t'interdit de quitter ce lit avant très, mais alors très longtemps. Tu as une semaine de baisers à rattraper et crois moi il va te falloir du temps.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vais donc commencer tout de suite. (Embrasse)

Au bout de deux jours j'ai enfin le droit de quitter la chambre et c'est main dans la main qu'on se promène en forêt. Les villageois nous saluent avec respect et nous passons toute la journée comme ça.

Lexa : Jason nous attend pour fêter son anniversaire, tu as pensé au cadeau que nous lui offrons ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'autoriser à voler seul sur Drake maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lexa : Je pense que nous allons le voir moins souvent à la maison. (Sourire)

Clarke : Drake sait qu'il doit le ramener au plus tard au coucher du soleil ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : C'est une très bonne idée, quant à moi j'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir rien que tous les trois quelques jours le mois prochain avant les mariages.

Clarke : C'est une excellente idée, tu veux aller où ?

Lexa : Surprise, viens allons rejoindre notre fils.

L'anniversaire s'est passé merveilleusement bien, Jason était aux anges entouré de tous ses amis et sa famille. On allait partir pour le Royaume de la Déesse Hestia quand un messager du Royaume de Wells nous interrompt.

Messager : Princesses votre présence est requise au Royaume du Roi Wells, la Reine est sur le point d'accoucher.

Nylah : Vas-y, je conduis Lexa et Jason tu nous rejoindras plus tard. De toute façon vu le nombre de fois où tu y es allée tu connais le chemin par cœur.

Lexa : Félicites les bien pour moi, à plus tard mon amour.

Clarke : Très bien messager je vous suis, à plus tard vous trois.

(Disparaît)

J'apparais devant Wells qui semble tout aussi paniqué que mon père il y a un mois. Vraiment les hommes ne gèrent pas bien le stress, je serre mon ami dans mes bras et lui ordonne de se calmer.

Wells : Cela fait des heures qu'elle est avec notre guérisseuse, peux tu aller voir stp ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, calmes toi c'est normal que ce soit long.

Wells : D'accord oui je me calme, je vais m'asseoir.

Clarke : (Rire) Je reviens, bois un verre mon ami. Tu vas devenir père et cela se fête.

Il me sourit et je rentre dans la chambre, Sélena tremble sous l'effort et je l'apaise par Magie. Deux heures plus tard c'est un beau petit garçon en parfaite santé qui repose dans les bras émerveillés de son père.

Wells : Clarke, Je te présente, Ellios, Thélonius Jaha mon petit Prince et ton filleul.

Il me dépose son fils dans mes bras et je laisse échapper une larme face à son prénom. Plusieurs heures plus tard je rejoins enfin Lexa et Jason qui m'attendent près de la Déesse.

Jason : Alors il est comment ?

Clarke : Magnifique, il sera grand et fort comme son père.

Lexa : Décidément niveau prénom on est gâté.

Clarke : Oui, cela ne m'étonne guère ils étaient très amis. Bonjour Déesse, pardonnez mon retard.

Hestia : Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon enfant, l'accueil d'un nouvel être est important. Alors mon garçon tu vas apprendre à contrôler et manipuler la flamme de l'Olympe. Cela te servira tout au long de ta vie, suis mes serviteurs stp. De plus ton don de Protection te vient de moi, donc nous allons le développer.

Jason : D'accord Déesse.

Hestia : Quand à toi Lexa tu vas faire un petit voyage, on va remettre à niveau toutes tes capacités et ta Magie hormis celle du cœur puisque Aphrodite s'en est occupée et tu apprendras aussi à contrôler la flamme.

Lexa : Très bien Déesse.

Hestia : Et toi ma Championne je vais te plonger dans la flamme pour t'offrir son contrôle absolu. Il te sera grandement utile contre Gaia qui contrôle comme tu le sais les plantes, les arbres et lianes à volonté. Mais ceux que la terre à porter, le feu peu le détruire n'oublie jamais ça ma fille.

Clarke : Oui Déesse.

C'est donc pendant les deux semaines suivantes que nous effectuons notre entrainement. Nous étions le dernier jour et j'étais comme souvent assise devant la flamme quand la Déesse vient me rejoindre.

Hestia : Tu es pensive mon enfant, c'est à cause du sort du Solstice ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas les quitter Déesse mais accepter ce sort va contre tous mes principes.

Hestia : Je sais mon enfant, je sais. J'espère néanmoins que tu accepteras, car tu mérites une vie de paix et d'amour après tout ce que nous Dieux et Titans t'avons fait traverser.

Clarke : Je suis contente d'avoir fait cette quête Déesse, je n'aurai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des compagnons aussi merveilleux. De rencontrer mon fils, je ne regrette rien si ce n'est qu'elle m'ait couté la vie.

Hestia : Je suis tellement désolée mon enfant, j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus.

Clarke : Si je n'arrive pas à accepter, veillez sur eux svp, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Hestia : Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Clarke : Merci Déesse, je suis triste de vous quitter je me suis toujours sentie si bien dans votre Royaume.

Hestia : C'est parce que tu es ici chez toi, je suis ta Marraine mon enfant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente que se soit vous. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Hestia : Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment mon enfant. Je serai toujours là pour toi et ta famille sache le.

Clarke : Je sais Marraine et je vous en remercie, nous nous reverrons bientôt ?

Hestia : Tu es ici chez toi ma fille, j'ai donné la puissance nécessaire à Lexa pour le sort. J'espère que tu accepteras, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa et Jason étaient déjà partis depuis un moment mais je me suis attardée devant la flamme perdue dans mes pensées. Finalement je rejoins les bras de Lexa dans le palais de mes parents et m'endors rapidement. Trois jours plus tard nous étions au baptême du Prince Ellios et une semaine plus tard nous étions au Mariages de Monty et Jasper dans leur Royaumes.

Clarke : Mes amis nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir deux couples rassemblés par l'amour. Le Prince Monty et La Princesse Harper et Le Prince Jasper et l'ancienne grande Enchantrice de mon Royaume Maya. Mais avant tout se sont de précieux compagnons et amis et je me sens chanceuse d'assister aujourd'hui à leur union. Je ne vous vanterais pas leur qualités aujourd'hui car nous les connaissons tous, à la place et sur leur demande je vais chanter.

Evidement je n'ai pas pu dire non mais je suis pétrifiée de chanter devant des milliers de personnes, avant seuls mes amis m'avaient entendu. Je prends une grande inspiration et augmente ma voix magiquement pour que tous m'entendent, Lexa me regarde tendrement et mes amis en souriant.

Clarke :

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour**

 **Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
À chaque carrefour**

 **Alors, sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains  
Ma mie, le monde entier**

(Silence et explosions d'applaudissements) Je souris à mes amis qui ont tous versé une larme et reprends le cours de la cérémonie. Elle se conclue par deux « True Love Kiss » puissants et je rejoins ma femme pour profiter de cet instant.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Nous nous dirigions vers le Royaume de la Déesse Artémis et dire que j'étais excitée serait loin de compte. Lexa se moque gentiment et je fais semblant de bouder quand on arrive. La Déesse apparaît devant nous et je manque de baver face à sa beauté. Bien que je trouve encore plus belle Lexa, la Déesse a toujours trouvé grâce à mes yeux.

Artémis : Bonjours mes enfants, pour commencer Jason tu vas t'entrainer aux tirs à l'arc d'autant que ton oncle t'a offert un arc digne d'un grand héros. Ensuite je t'apprendrai à t'adresser aux animaux pour qu'ils t'obéissent.

Jason : C'est déjà le cas Déesse.

Artémis : Je sais oui, ce don vient de moi. Mais je vais le rendre plus puissant et plus précis.

Jason : D'accord Déesse.

Artémis : Suis les Amazones, Lexa ton père t'a appris à commander une armée de héros. Tu vas donc t'entrainer avec eux, Clarke les invoquera pour toi. Tu dois êtres capable de diriger chacun en plaçant leurs capacités au bon moment dans la bataille. Tu comprends ?

Lexa : Oui Déesse.

Artémis : Quand à toi Clarke je vais t'entrainer à tous mes dons, le combat, la nature, la chasse. Je vais faire de toi une grande Amazone. Cela te convient ?

Clarke : (Rouge) Oui.

Artémis : (Rire) Convoque les héros pour Lexa, l'entrainement commence.

Mon bracelet explose de lumière et Atalante apparait tout sourire devant moi avec le reste des héros.

Artémis : Atalante tu restes avec nous, Xena je te confie Lexa enseignes lui tout ce que tu sais stp.

Xena : Bien sûr Déesse, prête Commandante ?

Lexa : (Rouge) Oui.

Je retiens mon rire sachant que je ne suis pas mieux face à Artémis qui me regarde avec amusement.

Artémis : Il va falloir passer outre ta timidité jeune fille, je ne mords pas.

Atalante : Ne commences pas, tu vas me la rendre aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Clarke : Merci de ton soutien Atalante.

Atalante : (Rire) Aller, commençons Princesse, deux semaines ça passe vite.

Et en effet les deux semaines sont passées à une vitesse incroyable, le dernier soir la Déesse nous rejoint et prend la parole.

Artémis : Mon frère est occupé, donc vous le verrez en dernier. Hadès vous attend dans son Royaume dans une semaine, je suis très fière de vous. Et Clarke si au jour de ta mort tu veux intégrer ma Garde tu es là bienvenu. Tout comme toi Lexa, quand à toi petit Prince tu es très courageux.

Jason : Merci Déesse.

Lexa : C'est un honneur Déesse.

Clarke : Il se peut que nous nous revoyions bientôt alors Déesse.

Artémis : Je ne l'espère pas Princesse, J'ai donné la puissance nécessaire à Lexa pour le sort. (Tend un cor de chasse à Clarke) Souffles dedans en cas de danger et moi et mes Amazones apparaîtrons pour vous aider. Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Bon et si on rentrait à la maison ?

Jason : Oui, il est temps de prendre ces vacances dont tu m'as parlé à mon anniversaire.

Lexa : Mais j'y compte bien, je vous enlève pour trois jours mes amours.

Clarke : Cela semble des plus intéressant. (Sourire)

(Disparaît)

Lexa nous a fait apparaitre dans un chalet au fond d'une clairière bercée par une cascade.

Clarke : C'est magnifique, nous sommes où ?

Lexa : Chez moi, enfin dans mon ancienne maison avant ta rencontre.

Jason : Mamans, Drake est là je peux aller visiter ?

Lexa : Sois là au coucher du soleil.

Drake : Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesses je veille sur le petit Prince.

Clarke : Merci Drake.

Sky : Je suis là aussi, j'aime bien cette endroit il est reposant.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi, comment tu trouves ?

Clarke : C'est magnifique, merci de m'avoir emmené ici, tu ne parles jamais de ton passé pratiquement.

Lexa : Parce que ma vie a vraiment commencé le jour où je t'ai rencontré Clarke.

Sky : Ah l'amour, il faut que je demande à la Princesse Raven une compagne aussi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Ne sors pas ce genre de phrase sinon nous ne quitterons plus jamais cet endroit.

Lexa : (Rire) Cela ne me déplairait pas, tant que tu es près de moi ainsi que Jason rien ne me dérangerait.

Sky : Je vais courir un peu, j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'êtes pas prête de sortir d'ici.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu n'as pas idée, à plus tard Sky.

Je me jette sur les lèvres de ma splendide guerrière et entreprend de la déshabiller rapidement. Elle sourit et nous passons le reste de la journée à nous aimer. Ces instants ensembles sont si parfaits que je me surprends à vouloir arrêter le temps.

 **Une semaine plus tard au Royaume D'Hadès….**

Hadès : Jason tu vas renforcer ton pouvoir sur les esprits, Lexa tu vas suivre Hypnos qui va t'apprendre l'hypnose, très utile pour désorienter les ennemis. Et toi Princesse tu apprends à commander aux morts, à la fin de ces deux semaines tu seras capable de commander les esprits pour qu'ils se battent pour toi. Plus que le contrôle de Jason, ils seront ton arme la plus puissante face à Gaia.

Clarke : Très bien, je suis prête.

Lexa : Nous aussi, (Regardant Jason)

Durant deux semaines l'entrainement se poursuit, je n'aime pas être au Royaume des morts mais au moins je peux aller voir mon père ce soir. En effet comme récompense pour notre travail Hadès nous ouvre une nouvelle fois les Champs-Elysées. Je saute dans les bras de mon Père et lui présente Jason, Lexa et avec Arthur et Costia. Ellios et Finn nous rejoignent et je passe mon temps à rire face à leur anecdote.

Ellios : Je suis content de t'avoir vu Princesse, tu sais que nous t'attendons avec impatience ici. Mais je préférerai que ce soit dans quelques décennies.

Finn : Pareil pour moi Princesse, Raven et Lexa ainsi que les autres ne se remettraient pas de ta perte.

Jack : Ma fille je ne te dirai pas quoi faire, mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant et grâce au Seigneur Hadès quand tu me parleras sur ma tombe je pourrai apparaître pour te répondre. Je sais que tu suivras ce que dicte ton cœur comme tu l'as toujours fais et j'ai confiance que ton choix sera le bon. Jason prends soin de tes Mamans pour moi, elles le méritent. Tu es un incroyable petit garçon et je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré enfin.

Jason : Merci Grand-père, je veillerai sur elles je vous le promets.

Clarke : Merci à tous et merci Seigneur pour ce présent.

Hadès : Lexa je te donne de la puissance pour le sort, dites mon nom en cas de besoin et j'apparaitrai. Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : (Serre son père contre elle et ses amis) Au revoir, je vous aime.

Arthur : Penses à ce que je t'ai dit Princesse, Clarke nous nous reverrons.

Costia : Soyez prudentes.

On disparaît et je souffle de soulagement en voyant notre palais. Jason court rejoindre Sam et moi je m'écroule dans mon lit près de Lexa.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas le Royaume du Seigneur Hadès, je me sens mal pendant des jours après.

Clarke : Que t'a dit Arthur ?

Lexa : Rien d'important pour le moment.

Clarke : Je suis trop fatiguée pour te contredire, mais saches que cette conversation n'est pas finie.

Lexa : Je sais, nous en reparlerons ne t'en fais pas mais avant il y a plus important. Il reste peu de temps avant le solstice Clarke, as-tu pris ta décision ?

Clarke : Je te la donnerai à la fin de notre entrainement, ça te va ?

Lexa : Il restera trois mois, très bien j'attendrai puisqu'il le faut.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, dormons maintenant je suis épuisée et toi aussi. Emma s'occupera de Jason ce soir.

Lexa : Très bien, bonne nuit ma Princesse.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon étoile.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Poséidon : Bienvenu dans mon Royaume mes enfants.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Poséidon : Jason tu vas améliorer ton contrôle de l'Eau grâce à mes serviteurs. Lexa tu vas rester avec moi pour que je t'apprenne à te servir de ton don inexploité. Tu es ma petite fille et de ce fait tu as le pouvoir de faire venir l'eau à toi pour t'en servir comme arme. Clarke tu maitrises parfaitement l'Eau, mais je vais t'apprendre à contrôler une quantité suffisante pour déclencher des raz de marée cela t'aidera lors de la bataille finale.

Lexa : Très bien Seigneur nous vous suivons.

Deux semaines passée dans le Royaumes de Poséidon laissent des traces, nous sommes épuisées mais le Dieu semble satisfait. Je peux maintenant déclencher des raz de marée presque à volonté, Lexa et Jason contrôlent L'Eau comme si ils avaient toujours fait ça. Le Dieu nous rejoint en souriant et tend un trident à Lexa qui le prend avec précaution.

Poséidon : J'ai demandé à Héphaïstos de t'en faire un, il t'aidera à accumuler de la puissance et ton contrôle sur l'Eau sera absolue avec cela. Je suis très fier de vous, en cas de besoin dites mon nom et j'apparaîtrai. Lexa je t'ai accordé la puissance nécessaire pour le sort du Solstice, recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Jason : Mamans je suis fatigué on rentre à la maison ?

Lexa : Oui rentrons, pour une fois nous avons deux semaines de repos ça va nous faire le plus grand bien.

Clarke : C'est sûr, nous irons chez mes parents aussi.

(Disparaît)

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions chez nous quand la nouvelle est arrivée Emori va accoucher et ma présence est requise, délaissant à contre cœur ma petite famille je me téléporte jusqu'à leur Royaume.

Monty : Clarke cela ne se passe pas bien, tu l'as senti n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : On va s'en occuper, occupes toi d'Emori et je m'occupe du bébé. John tiens lui la main ça va être douloureux mais je te promets qu'on va les sauver.

John : (Inquiet) D'accord je vous fais confiance, je suis là ma chérie tiens le coup.

Emori : Clarke sauves le bébé.

Clarke : Tout ira bien respire, tu tiendras bientôt ton enfant contre toi je te le promets.

Après trois heures de lutte Emori accouche enfin de jumelles, Emori a besoin de récupérer mais elle est sauvée aussi. John ne cesse de sourire en tenant une de ces filles dans ses bras pendant que je tiens l'autre.

Monty : Je vous laisse, mon Père m'attend. Félicitations mes amis, on se voit au baptême de ces petites merveilles.

John : Merci Monty, Clarke je te présente la Princesse Elise Murphy. Et celle que tu tiens se nomme Cassandra Murphy, tu accepte toujours d'être leur Gardienne ?

Clarke : Ben sûr John ça serait un honneur, qui avez-vous choisit comme Parrain et Marraine ? Pour Elise Monty et Harper et pour Cassandra Bellamy et Gina.

Clarke : Ils vont être ravis, je vous laisse mes amis. On se voit dans une semaine pour le baptême.

John : Merci, Emori et les filles ne seraient pas la sans toi, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu vois que l'on ne peut pas se passer de toi, tu es obligé d'accepter notre aide. Nous serions perdus sans toi et les filles ont besoin de leur Gardienne en vie et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Clarke : Tu sais que même si je ne suis plus là je veillerai sur les filles et vous, je vous donnerai bientôt ma réponse.

John : D'accord, à dans une semaine alors.

 **Jour du baptême….**

Nous étions une nouvelle fois tous réunis pour accueillir les Princesses de John et Emori. Où que mes yeux se posent il n'y a que joie et amour et mon sourire s'agrandit face à cette image. Les Parrains et Marraines ont prêté serment et c'est maintenant à mon tour de parler.

Clarke : **Entendez mon serment mes petites Princesses. Moi Princesse Clarke Griffin du Royaume de Skyland lie mon cœur aux vôtres et vous accorde par cet acte ma protection. Que toujours l'amour guide vos pas, que le bien soit votre chemin. Je serai une oreille attentive à vos soucis, votre protectrice contre le danger mais surtout votre amie. Que les Dieux vous protègent mes anges.**

Mon halo divin m'entoure et j'embrasse le front d'Elise et Cassandra sous le regard émue de ses parents et de la salle. Je souris et rejoint Lexa pour fêter dignement tout cela.

Deux jours plus tard nous sommes en route pour le Royaume de Zeus aux cotés de Nylah.

Nylah : Votre entrainement touche presque à sa fin, Hécate et Déméter m'ont dit qu'elles vous rendraient visite un peu avant le solstice pour vous enseigner une leçon ou deux.

Clarke : Très bien et le Seigneur Apollon ?

Nylah : Vous irez juste après le Royaume de Zeus, vos parents m'ont dit que votre entrainement à leurs côtés était terminé et que vous n'aviez plus besoin de revenir chez eux.

Lexa : Tant mieux, je suis vraiment épuisée.

Jason : Moi aussi, mais c'est intéressant.

Clarke : Un peu de repos nous fera le plus grand bien c'est certain.

On arrive enfin et Nylah s'éclipse, le Dieu arrive et nous invite à rentrer dans son palais.

Zeus : Bien Jason tu vas apprendre à contrôler les éclairs et augmenter leur puissance. Lexa quand à toi tu vas augmenter ta Magie des Gardiens avec Héra, elle n'est pas à son plein potentiel. Et toi Clarke tes rayons de lumière je vais t'apprendre à les fusionner avec mes éclairs. Tu ne pourras l'utiliser que trois fois pendant la bataille finale car ils coutent énormément d'énergie mais son potentiel de destruction est sans pareil.

Clarke : Très bien Seigneur.

Deux semaines plus tard j'ai enfin maitrisé la fusion des Magies, Zeus à raison ses rayons sont destructeurs. Lexa quand à elle utilise le plein potentiel de sa magie des Gardiens et Jason contrôle facilement les éclairs.

Zeus : Lexa je t'ai accordé la puissance nécessaire pour le sort du Solstice, Clarke nous nous reverrons une semaine avant cette date pour mettre en place notre plan. Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants, mon fils vous attend dans son Royaume.

Héra : Au besoin dites notre nom pendant la bataille et nous vous aiderons, que ma bénédictions vous accompagne aussi.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Prête pour notre ultime entrainement ?

Lexa : Oui, ensuite nous auront un peu de temps pour nous.

(Disparait)

Apollon : Bonjour mes enfants, Jason tu vas augmenter ton pouvoir de guérison avec Monty.

Monty : Salut.

Lexa : Je ne savais que tu serais encore là.

Monty : Il y a toujours une chose à apprendre en Magie de guérison vous savez. Tu viens mon grand nous avons du travail.

Jason : J'arrive à ce soir les Mamans.

Apollon : Quand à toi Lexa tu vas aller avec Hélios il va t'enseigner à contrôler les rayons du soleil.

Lexa : Bien Seigneur.

Apollon : Et toi Clarke nous allons travailler sur ta vision pour qu'elle soit le plus précise possible, ce qui nous permettra de contrer habilement Gaia et son armée. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être fatiguant, mais cela nous donnera un sacré avantage pour la bataille finale.

Clarke : Bien Seigneur.

Dix jours plus tard je suis au bord de l'évanouissement tellement mon mal de tête est puissant, voir ses amis mourir encore et encore n'est vraiment pas agréable. Pourtant ma vison a changé, surement grâce à mon entrainement. Mais l'issu reste la même Lexa meure devant moi et je perds le contrôle avant que Jason ne me sauve.

Jason : Je t'avais dit que je te sauverai Maman, mais tu sais le futur n'est pas écrit. Cela peut encore changer si nous nous préparons bien.

Clarke : Tu vas me dire que ton destin est de mourir pour me sauver ? Je n'accepterai pas ça Jas, je ne te laisserai pas faire une telle chose.

Jason : Je ferai ce pourquoi je suis destiné Maman. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien rester près de vous.

Clarke : Tu ne participeras pas à cette bataille Jason, tu seras enfermé dans le château sous bonne surveillance.

Jason : Maman, tu sais que ça n'est pas possible. Vous avez besoin de mes pouvoirs pour gagner, je ferai attention mais tu ne peux pas me garder à l'abri cette fois ci.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Jason, pas pour me sauver.

Jason : Alors ne meures pas Maman et je n'aura pas à me sacrifier.

Clarke : Nous en reparlerons, cette discussion n'est pas terminée.

Jason : Je sais, à plus tard Monty m'attend.

Je souffle plus je m'enfonce dans cette vision et plus je manque d'idées pour tous nous sauver. Lexa m'entoure de ses bras et nous restons un moment en silence.

Lexa : Notre fils est têtu, mais il raison nous avons besoin de ces pouvoirs mais je te promets de le protéger.

Clarke : Ces visions m'épuisent, quand je pense sauver quelqu'un la vision d'après c'est un autre de nos amis qui meure à la place. Et Lexa ça finit toujours par ta mort et je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas avec moi.

Lexa : Maintenant tu comprends mieux ce que je ressens depuis des mois.

Clarke : Je sais oui, pardonnes moi c'était égoïste de te faire attendre si longtemps.

Lexa : Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait mon amour, je dois y retourner le Seigneur Hélios m'attend.

Clarke : Très bien, à plus tard mon amour.

 **Dernier jour d'entrainement…..**

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et laisse échapper mes larmes, je n'en peux plus et ma vision reste inchangée sur la fin. Toute fois il y a des variantes, des fois Jason n'a pas besoin de me sauver mais Lexa finit toujours pas mourir. Mon cœur se serre et le Dieu me regarde avec inquiétude.

Apollon : Le tournant de la bataille c'est le moment où tu perds le contrôle Clarke, si tu gardes ton calme tu trouveras une solution. Jason sait depuis longtemps qu'il aura un rôle important à jouer mais si tu veux qu'il vive, comme Lexa il te faut rester calme et réfléchir à un problème à la fois.

Clarke : Je sais Seigneur.

Apollon : Et maintenant je vais te montrer deux visons, une où tu acceptes le présent de tes amis et une où tu refuses. J'espère que cela t'aideras à enfin prendre une décision.

Je ferme les yeux et me voit avec Jason et Lexa, Kira à 3 ans et on joue ensemble dans les jardins. Mes parents sont assis et nous regardent en riant. Je suis heureuse et surtout enceinte apparemment, mon cœur se serre face à ce merveilleux tableau. La vison change et je voit Octavia et Lincoln qui discutent avec tous nos compagnons lors du mariage d'Aden et Tara. Notre fille à deux ans, Octavia et Lincoln tienne un bébé dans leur bras et semblent nager dans le bonheur. Je remarque le ventre rond d'Harper et Maya aussi. Aden rayonne de bonheur aux bras de Tara et Lexa tient notre fille dans ses bras en riant. Tout ceci semble si parfait, Roan et Luna eux ont des triplés qui apparemment courent partout avec Kira, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'écart ce qui veux dire que Luna doit être enceinte. Le vison s'efface et je vois Lexa parlant à ma tombe les yeux remplis de larmes, je sens son cœur brisé, mes compagnons sont tous réunis autour d'elle. C'est le cinquième anniversaire de ma mort et personne n'a oublié. Octavia s'est murée dans le silence depuis ce jour et Lincoln est désespéré de retrouver un jour sa femme, Anya et Raven s'occupent de Jason car Lexa en est incapable tellement la tristesse l'accable. Kira passe ses bras autour de ma femme et Lexa tente de lui sourire faiblement. Tous sont là, sans être là, Roan et Luna sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et il n'y a nulle trace d'enfants autour d'eux. La vison s'efface et le Dieu me regarde le visage grave.

Apollon : Si tu refuses, il n'y a pas que ta vie qui sera détruite Princesse.

Clarke : Très bien j'ai pris ma décision, avons nous finit ?

Apollon : Oui votre entrainement est finit, Lexa et Jason arrivent.

Lexa : Nous pouvons rentrer ?

Apollon : Oui je t'ai accordé la puissance nécessaire pour le sort Lexa, Dites mon nom en cas de besoin et j'apparaîtrais. Recevez ma bénédiction mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Rentrons chez nous, il y a beaucoup à faire et il nous reste que trois mois avant le solstice.

(Disparaît)

A peine arrivés j'envoi des missives aux 13 Royaumes pour organiser une grande réunion de fin d'entrainement. Et surtout je vais leur faire part de ma décision. Je rejoins Lexa et estimant qu'elle a le droit de savoir avant les autres ma décision je lui explique. Elle hoche la tête et me prend dans ses bras en pleurant.

Lexa : Je t'aime ma Princesse.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

 **Jour de la réunion….**

Clarke : Bonjour à tous et merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'a chez nous. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour faire un point sur vos aptitudes en vu de préparer la bataille finale et pour vous faire part de ma décision pour le sort du Solstice.

Lexa : Une autre réunion aura lieu avec le conseil, là nous sommes entre compagnons. Nous allons commencer par relever chacun de vos dons et aptitudes pour décider par la suite quelle place vous occuperez dans la bataille.

Clarke : Commençons si vous le voulez bien, Bryan je t'écoute. Major Liam veuillez consigner tout par écrit svp, cela nous sera utile lors de la réunion du conseil.

Liam : Bien Princesse.

Bryan : Grâce au Dieu Hermès je suis un messager et peut me téléporter où bon me semble en emmenant une très grande quantité de personnes avec moi.

Lexa : Combien environs ?

Bryan : Mon maximum c'est vingt pour le moment. Ensuite de par mon père Divin et avec ma flûte enchantée je peux ensorceler un grand groupe d'ennemis et les garder en mon pouvoir pour qu'il fasse ce que je leur dis. Je peux ensorceler environ cent personnes à mon plus grand niveau, Le Seigneur Morphée m'a enseigné une berceuse puissante qui peut faire tomber dans un sommeil sans fin une cinquantaine d'ennemis en même temps. Ensuite au niveau combat la où je suis le meilleur je pense que c'est avec une lance. Je suis aussi éveiller à la Magie des fusions de l'Air de la Terre je les contrôle facilement maintenant. Quand à mon Armure elle à le pouvoir de créer des illusions grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : Bien, je confirme pour la lance. Major vous avez tout noté ?

Liam : Oui Commandante.

Clarke : Nathan à toi, nous t'écoutons.

Nathan : Grâce à ma mère divine je suis invisible une heure avant et après l'aurore et j'atteins ma pleine puissance durant l'Aurore. La Déesse Déméter m'a appris à contrôler les saisons et niveau combat je pense que c'est à l'épée que je me débrouille le mieux. Je contrôle aussi la Fusion de l'Air et du Feu ce qui me permet de créer des tempête assez redoutables. Mon armure grâce à Clarke a le pouvoir de se multiplier.

Lexa : Parfait merci.

Clarke : Gina à toi stp.

Gina : Grâce au Dieu Dionysos je peux contrôler la nature, je suis aussi douée en sortilèges. Je suis éveillée à la Magie des Glaces que je contrôle parfaitement et niveau combat je suis le plus douée pour diriger la cavalerie épée à la main. Mon armure me permet de me téléporter en cas de danger grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : Bien, je confirme que tu es redoutable sûr un cheval.

Clarke : Bellamy stp.

Bellamy : Comme ma femme grâce au Dieu Dionysos je contrôle la nature, je suis également en tant que chevalier protecteur Gardien des Magies élémentaires que je contrôle avec mon épée. Et enfin je contrôle les rayons du Soleil grâce à ma Magie d'éveil. Mon père divin m'a offert une corne d'abondance me permettant de faire apparaitre ce dont j'ai besoin à volonté. Niveau combat je suis le plus douer avec un arc et une épée. Mon armure me permet de me téléporter en cas de danger grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : On peut rajouter aussi que tu es redoutable sur un cheval.

Clarke : C'est certain, Aden à toi.

Aden : Grâce à mon père Divin j'ai une force surhumaine et une technique de combat proche de la perfection. Je suis aussi élémentariste, toute les Magies de bases m'obéissent. Enfin je suis aussi éveiller à la Protection ce qui fait que mes barrières sont pratiquement inviolables. La Déesse Déméter ma enseigner le contrôle des saisons à moi aussi. J'ai aussi le don de l'instinct et des prophéties. Le Dieu Poséidon m'a offert aussi d'être invulnérable sous l'Eau. Je suis le plus doué avec ma massue et mon Arc en ce qui concerne le combat. Je suis aussi très doué avec mes Dagues chargé des éléments. Mon armure est presque aussi puissante que l'armure de Lumière de Lexa grâce à Clarke et Raven. J'ai aussi comme Protecteur le Griffon Oméga et une barrière Ultime offert par Clarke.

Clarke : Tara à toi stp.

Tara : Grâce au Seigneur Apollon je suis devenu meilleure guérisseuse et je tire à l'Arc très bien au niveau combat. Ma Magie de base est l'Eau que je contrôle aussi. Mon armure me permet de me rendre invisible au besoin grâce à la Princesse.

Lexa : Très bien merci, Anya stp.

Anya : Niveau combat je suis douée en tout grâce au don de parfaite guerrière obtenu de la Déesse Hestia. Je suis éveillée à la Magie de l'Eau que je contrôle et grâce à ma mère divine je peux créer la discorde dans les rangs ennemis d'un claquement de doigts. Le Dieu Arès m'a offert le commandement d'une armée de soldats lui appartenant. Mon armure Noir m'offre une protection quasi absolue grâce à ma femme et Clarke.

Lexa : Bien merci, Persée à toi stp.

Persée : Je contrôle la Flamme de l'Olympe et comme Anya le Seigneur Arès m'a offert le commandement de soldats lui appartenant. Je suis aussi doué en sortilège et niveau combat grâce à ma force surhumaine je suis doué à l'épée. Mon armure Noire m'offre une protection solide et me permet de contrer les sorts Noir grâce à Clarke. J'ai aussi hérité de l'épée de Crystal à la mort d'Ellios.

Clarke : Raven à toi stp.

Raven : Grâce à mon père Divin je contrôle les Vents. Comme don reçu de la Déesse Hestia j'ai obtenu l'imagination ce qui me permettre de créer tout ce que je désire tant que ma puissance magique est là. Je contrôle la Magie du Sang qui comme vous le savez me permet de prendre possession complètement le corps d'un ennemi et de le soumettre à mon pouvoir. Au combat je pense que je suis la plus douée avec des dagues et je me débrouille avec un bâton. Je suis une excellente cavalière également et mon Armure grâce à Clarke et moi est quasi invulnérable

Clarke : Merci Raven, Monty à toi.

Monty : Je contrôle la Magie de l'Eau, je suis éveillé aussi à la Magie de Protection. Et enfin grâce à mon père divin j'ai la médecine ultime. Niveau combat je suis à l'aise au bâton et aux dagues.

Lexa : Harper à toi stp.

Harper : Je suis éveillée à la Magie de la Fusion de l'Eau et de l'Air que je contrôle parfaitement. Grâce à ma mère Divine une fois dans l'eau je suis invulnérable et peux aussi respirer sous l'eau sans problème. La Déesse Hestia m'a appris à contrôler la flamme de l'olympe. Niveau combat je suis douée à l'épée et à la lance. Mon armure peut créer des illusions grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : Bien, Jasper à toi stp.

Jasper : J'ai la Magie d'invocation et des Fusions que je maitrise parfaitement. J'ai aussi la chance de mon coté grâce à ma mère Divine et j'ai le don de clairvoyance par Hestia. Niveau combat et grâce à la Déesse Athéna je suis devenu un bon stratège. Je suis le plus doué avec mon bâton et ma lance. Mon armure peut se rendre invincible grâce à Clarke.

Clarke : Bien, Maya stp ?

Maya : Je suis douée en sortilèges et en illusions, je contrôle le Feu parfaitement. Je suis aussi dotée du don de la clairvoyance et niveau combat je me débrouille avec un bâton. Grâce à la Déesse Athéna mon intelligence est supérieure à la moyenne. Mon armure est capable d'illusions et de téléportation grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : Bien merci, Roan à toi stp.

Roan : Je contrôle la Glace parfaitement, les saisons et les rayons du soleil grâce à mon père Divin. Les animaux m'obéissent et niveau combat je suis le plus doué avec une lance ou à l'épée. Je suis aussi invulnérable dans l'eau grâce au Seigneur Poséidon.

Clarke : Merci, Luna stp.

Luna : Je contrôle la Magie des Fusions parfaitement. J'ai le don de la navigation, je contrôle les rayons de lune grâce à ma Mère Divine. Grâce au Seigneur Poséidon je respire sous l'eau et peux commander aux créatures des Océans. J'ai aussi un don pour la navigation grâce à la Déesse Hestia. Niveau combat je suis douer avec n'importe qu'elle arme mais je préfère mon épée d'Eau. Mon armure Noir m'offre une solide protection et grâce à Clarke elle à la même capacité que celle de Roan.

Lexa : Très bien, Octavia à toi.

Octavia : Je contrôle le Feu parfaitement, la Magie des étoiles. Je peux emprunter une Magie élémentaire en cas de besoin, grâce à ma Mère Divine j'ai la ruse avec moi. La Déesse Artémis a fait de moi une Amazone Capitaine, je suis donc très douée avec un arc et une épée. Mon armure noire est quasi invulnérable grâce à Clarke. Je suis aussi invulnérable sous l'eau grâce au Seigneur Poséidon.

Lexa : Merci, Lincoln stp ?

Lincoln : Je suis doué avec les sortilèges et mes sorts grâce à mon don fonctionnent toujours. Je me suis éveillé à la Magie du Son, ce qui fait que je peux contrôler les gens grave à ma voix. Grâce à ma mère Divine je contrôle la moisson, la Déesse Héra m'a appris à contrôler tout les animaux. En combat je suis doué avec un arc et ma faucille.

Clarke : Wells à toi stp ?

Wells : Je suis éveillée à la Magie de la pensée et grâce au Seigneur Hadès et ma Mère la Déesse Perséphone je peux contrôler les esprits. Ma Magie de Protection est aussi très développée et mes barrières sont quasi invulnérables. Niveau combat je suis douée à l'épée. Mon armure peut devenir invisible grâce à Clarke.

Lexa : A toi John ?

John : Je suis un Messager grâce au Seigneur Hermès et la Déesse Hestia. Je peux aussi contacter n'importe qui grâce à une pièce du moment qu'il y est de l'eau ou un miroir à proximité. Ma Magie première est le Ghost, je peux traverser n'importe quelle matière grâce à cela. Je peux voir les esprits grâce au Seigneur Hadès et je contrôle la Flamme de l'Olympe également. Niveau combat je suis le plus à l'aise à L'épée et mon Armure grâce à Clarke explose de lumière quand je suis en danger, ce qui fait son petit effet je vous l'assure. (Sourire)

(Rires)

Clarke : (Sourire) A toi Emori ?

Emori : Je suis éveillée à la Magie des Fusion Terre/Glace que je contrôle parfaitement. Je contrôle la Flamme de l'Olympe grâce à la Déesse Hestia. La Déesse Aphrodite m'a enseigné à contrôler le cœur des gens ce qui me permet de les avoir en mon pouvoir. Mon armure grâce à Clarke me protège des coups mortel en les déviant et je suis le plus douée avec ma Lance sûr un cheval ou à Terre.

Lexa : Bien voilà qui conclu le tour de table. Pour Clarke, Jason et moi vous savez tous de quoi on est capable mais on fera le point avec le conseil aussi.

Clarke : Pour ce qui est du sort j'ai décidé d'accepter mais il y a des conditions qui ne sont pas négociables.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :** Dernière bataille

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Bien comme je l'ai dit j'accepte mais à certaines conditions. La première je veux que tous vous me juriez sur le Styx que vous la respecterez et c'est valable pour toi aussi Jason.

Jason : D'accord Maman tout ce que tu veux, je te jure sur le Styx de respecter tes conditions.

Tous jurent l'un après l'autre et je souffle de soulagement, ils peuvent être si têtus des fois.

Clarke : Première condition Jason, je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi.

Jason : D'accord Maman.

Clarke : Seconde condition ceux qui ont un enfant ou sur le point d'en avoir (Regardant Luna). Un des deux ne participera pas aux sorts et ce n'est pas négociable les amis. Je ne veux pas faire des orphelins si ça se passe mal, je vous laisse choisir qui participera ou non. Et enfin la dernière condition et simple, durant la bataille finale vous suivrez mes ordres à la lettre. Tous mes amis me serrent dans les bras, je souris mais ma conscience elle crie. Si l'un de mes amis perd la vie pour moi jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Wells : Séléna se retire du sort.

John : Emori aussi.

Kane : Je me retire du sort, ta mère ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Abby : Je serai là pour toi, telle est ma décision.

Bellamy : Gina se retire du sort aussi.

Roan : Luna aussi, on voulait vous l'annoncer après la réunion.

Luna : Je suis enceinte, mais Clarke sans ça j'aurai participé.

Clarke : Je sais oui mais vous avez accepté mes conditions.

Après la réunion on passe la fin de la journée tranquillement et tous nos amis rentrent chez eux petit à petit. Il reste Roan, Raven, Aden et Octavia avec nous avec leurs conjoints respectifs. Ils ont décidé de passer un peu de temps en vacances dans mon Royaume pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Octavia : Je suis contente que tu ais accepté, je serai perdue sans toi.

Raven : On l'est tous, bien profitons un peu de ces vacances.

Roan : Oui après ces entrainements incessants on en a bien besoin.

Lexa : Venez un pique-nique a été prévu par nos domestiques, allons près du lac.

Aden : On va enfin pouvoir souffler un peux.

Je laisse mes amis sortir et m'assois un instant, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je souffle en pose ma main sur mes tempes, même avec ces conditions ce sort est dangereux. Lexa m'entoure dans ses bras, elle est consciente de mon trouble et depuis hier elle se contente de me prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il m'envahit. Je dois dire que ça marche puisqu'au bout de dix minutes nous rejoignons nos amis au bord du lac.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Messager : Princesse votre présence est requise au Royaume du Roi Bellamy, la Reine Gina est sur le point d'accoucher.

Jason : Maman je peux venir, je tiendrai compagnie à Max et Clara comme ça.

Lexa : Je vais en profiter pour aller un peu m'entrainer. Félicites-les pour moi, je vous aime.

Jason : (Serre Lexa contre lui) Nous aussi, tu viens Maman ?

Clarke : (Embrasse Lexa) J'arrive mon bébé.

(Disparaît)

On arrive dans un palais en ébullition et je ris en voyant Bellamy assis avec son fils mort d'inquiétude.

Bellamy : (Soulagé et serre Clarke dans ses bras) Ma fille m'a jeté de la chambre en disant que j'étais trop stressé pour le bon déroulement de l'accouchement.

Clarke : Vu ta tête c'est une excellente chose, je m'en occupe, restez entre hommes.

Max : Tata, tu nous dis vite quand il est là hein ?

Clarke : Vous serez les premiers au courant, mais ça risque d'être long encore.

Jason : T'inquiète pas Maman je m'occupe d'eux.

Je souris et rentre dans la chambre, Monty me sourit et s'éclipse en tapotant l'épaule de Gina. Sa fille lui tient la main et son visage s'éclaire quand elle me voit.

Gina : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais Monty et adorable mais vraiment une femme c'est mieux.

Clarke : Je me doute, accroches toi ce n'est pas encore le moment.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard…**

Gina s'est endormie sourire aux lèvres et Bellamy berce son fils doucement, il me le pose dans les bras et prend la parole tout ému.

Bellamy : Je te présente Ulysse, Auguste Blake mon petit Prince.

Clarke : Il est adorable, Jason lui ressemblait beaucoup bébé.

Bellamy : Tu es d'accord pour être sa tata aussi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr oui, tout ce que vous voulez. Qui avez-vous choisis comme Parrain et Marraine et Gardien ?

Bellamy : John et Emori et comme Gardienne Octavia.

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'ils en sont enchantés, je vous laisse on se voit au baptême.

 **1 mois plus tard…**

 **POV Lexa :**

(Halo Doré)

Déméter : Bonjour mon enfant je suis là pour te donner ta leçon, as-tu du temps ?

Lexa : Bien sûr Déesse.

Déméter : Bien je vais t'enseigner à commander aux saisons, tu as déjà de bonnes bases sur le contrôle de la nature donc ça ira vite. Tu peux faire venir le jeune Sam aussi, il a un don pour ce genre de Magie.

Lexa : J'ai remarqué oui. Je claque des doigts et Sam apparait, il s'incline devant la Déesse et me regarde avec interrogation.

Déméter : Commençons.

Pendant trois jours on s'entraine et la Déesse satisfaite m'accorde la puissance nécessaire pour le sort. La Déesse nous a assuré qu'elle viendrait en cas de besoin aussi et disparaît. Sam a fait d'énormes progrès et je lui souris.

Sam : Lexa, j'aimerai participer au sort pour sauver Clarke.

Lexa : Tu sais qu'elle ne voudra pas te mettre en danger, déjà que faire participer Jason la rend malade.

Sam : Pourriez vous lui parler svp, j'aimerai vraiment et maintenant je suis devenu puissant aussi je peux aider.

Lexa : J'essaierai mon grand.

Sam : Merci Commandante.

Il part les yeux brillants et je rejoins Clarke pour lui parler d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps.

Liam : Commandante puis-je vous parler svp ?

Lexa : Bien sûr Major, que puis-je pour vous ?

Liam : J'aimerais participer au Sort du Solstice pour sauver la Princesse.

Lexa : Et vous voulez que j'en parle à la Princesse ?

Liam : C'est-à-dire que connaissant la Princesse elle ne voudra pas mais j'aimerai aider.

Lexa : Je verrai ce que je peux faire Major mais je ne vous promets rien.

Liam : Merci Commandante, je vous laisse bonne soirée.

Liam est le seul qui m'appelle encore Commandante avec Sam et rien que pour ça je vais convaincre Clarke de les laisser aider. Ca va être plus difficile pour Sam mais bon. Je rejoins ma Princesse dans notre chambre et après l'avoir embrassé, je m'assois près d'elle doucement.

Clarke : Il y a déjà suffisamment de personnes qui vont risquer leur vie pour moi sans en rajouter.

Lexa : Liam et Sam veulent aider, tu sais qu'ils te respectent et t'aiment beaucoup.

Clarke : Je vais réfléchir promis. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

Lexa : J'ai pensé faire Sam écuyer des chevaliers. Il en rêve même s'il ne dit rien pour rester près de Jason.

Clarke : Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre fils m'a demandé la même chose alors.

Lexa : Qu'en penses-tu ? Jason a l'âge requis maintenant et je pense que ça leur ferait du bien de varier leur activités. Et puis en faisant cela nous les mettons au même niveau, et je sais que ça fera plaisir à Jas.

Clarke : Très bien, qui sera leur Chevalier référent ?

Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln qu'en penses tu ?

Clarke : Excellente idée, je vais leur demander s'ils acceptent.

Clarke attrape un parchemin et écrit une missive avant de la donner à un messager. Après ça on parle de mon entrainement avec la Déesse et elle m'apprend qu'Hécate lui a donné sa dernière leçon aussi. Il ne nous reste plus que deux mois avant le solstice…..

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

 **POV Clarke :**

J'étais allongée dans notre lit quand ma magie se réveille brutalement. Cassandra et Elise sont en danger, mon cœur se serre et j'apparais près des filles rapidement. Je cherche des yeux le problème quand je vois un énorme loup au dessus de leur berceau qui tente de percer leur bouclier. Je lève les mains et envoie valser dix mètres plus loin le loup et cours voir si elles n'ont rien. John et Emori rentrent comme des fous dans la chambre et souffle de soulagement en me voyant.

John : Nous somme attaqués par des milliers de loups, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mon armée est dépassée.

Clarke : Elles n'ont rien je suis arrivée à temps. Emori restes avec elles, John viens. (Mental) Lexa un coup de main ?

Ma femme apparaît aussitôt et nous suit sans rien dire étant au courant de la situation. On sort du château et nous sommes rejoints très vite par des soldats qui nous entourent pour nous protéger. Autant de loups ça empeste la Magies noire, ils ont l'air ensorcelés donc inutile de tente de leur parler. Je claque des doigts et Pégase et Zéphyr apparaissent accompagnés de Comète le cheval de John.

Lexa : Je vais protéger le village, faites attention.

Clarke : Toi aussi, John on y va.

Grâce à nos pouvoirs combinés les loups sont vaincus, ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont repartis et le Seigneur Omega apparait devant moi.

Omega : Gaia a activé sa Magie noire sur les 13 Royaumes, ce genre de choses va se produire souvent dorénavant. C'est un avertissement avant son éveil final le jour du Solstice.

Clarke : Très bien, dites aux autres de nous avertir au moindre changement. La guerre a commencé, il nous faut rassembler le conseil.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, on se retrouve à la maison. (Embrasse)

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Place en permanence deux gardes devant la chambre des filles et la votre on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

John : Merci d'avoir sauvé mes filles Clarke, elles seront surveillées en permanence ainsi qu'Emori.

Clarke : Bien, organises-toi. On se voit au conseil, il est plus que temps de nous préparer à la guerre mon ami.

(Disparaît)

 **Trois semaines plus tard…**

Je suis épuisée depuis trois semaines les attaques se sont multipliées sur les 13 Royaumes et je n'ai que peu dormis. Je ferme les Yeux et Zeus et Athéna apparaissent dans la salle du conseil.

Zeus : Il est temps de préparer le plan Princesse. Ma fille va vous expliquer ce que nous Dieux allons faire et après nous vous écouterons.

Athéna : Nous avons pu limiter l'éveil des Titans mais il en reste trois en plus de Gaia que nous devrons combattre dans une semaine. Japet, Hypérion et Océan. Cronos n'a pas voulu se battre car il a conclu un pacte avec vous et il l'honorera. Quand aux autres nous les avons capturés et renvoyés au Tartare sous bonne garde. Poséidon va s'occuper d'Océan avec l'aide d'Hermès et Aphrodite. Japet sera pris en charge par Arès, Dionysos et moi-même. Hypérion sera pour Artémis, Apollon et Hadès. Et enfin Gaia sera pour Zeus, Déméter, Héra et Hestia. Morphée, Cupidon, Psyché, Pan, Perséphone et Hécate ainsi que tous les autre Dieux mineur se battrons à vos cotés. Grâce à Apollon et toi Clarke on sait que l'ultime bataille se passera dans ce Royaume. Aussi nous autres grand Dieux va passer une barrière inviolable autour de ton château, il vous faudra y mettre en sécurité toute les personnes dont vous ne voulais pas au combat. Voilà les grandes lignes de notre plan, à vous.

Lexa : Donc nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs équipes, sous le commandement de différents Capitaines. Deux cents bateaux avec équipages complets sont à votre disposition commander par, Roan, Luna et Harper.

Clarke : Dans ma vision le Titan Océan déclenche un raz de Marée monstrueux pendant la bataille. A ce moment là précis j'interviendrai pour le contrer et les Dieux pourront l'arrêter et ainsi personne ne mourra.

Lexa : Ensuite sous le Commandement de John, Emori et Bellamy vous serez placés avec trois régiments de soldats et un régiment d'archer à la limite de la forêt pour contrer les créatures invoquées par Gaia.

Clarke : Dans ma vision il y a un moment dans la bataille où des Magiciens des ténèbres apparaissent et le cours de la bataille change, vous êtes blessés voir pire. Dès que vous repérez le premier Magicien je serai là pour vous aider.

Lexa : Ensuite sous le Commandement de Jasper, Nathan et Bryan. Vous sécuriserez la population dans les villages, vous serez accompagnés de l'ensemble de la Garde de Clarke.

Clarke : Dans ma vision un village brule et il y a de nombreuses victimes à cause du combat contre le Titan Hypérion. Ce village c'est Tondc il est à environs trois heures de cheval du château. Dès que vous l'atteindrez je viendrai vous aider à sécuriser les villageois et ainsi éviter un massacre et surtout que vous soyez blessés.

Lexa : Raven, Anya vous serez avec Gina en charge de la cavalerie. Deux régiments de fantassins vous soutiendront plus un régiment d'archer. Vous serez positionnés au départ sur les plaines pour prendre à revers l'armée de Pike.

Clarke : Gaia sera votre chemin à un moment donner, des que vous l'apercevez vous devez m'appeler. Je vous rejoindrais pour vous aider et par cet acte les Dieux pourront atteindre Gaia pour la ralentir.

Lexa : Aden, Wells vous êtes chargés avec trois régiments de soldats de protéger l'infirmerie et les gens venus des villages s'abriter. Un régiment de Golem sera là en appui aussi, ils savent se qu'ils doivent faire.

Clarke : Dans ma vision Japet le Titan attaquera au moment où il pourra faire le plus de victimes. C'est à ce moment là que je viendrai en renfort et qu'avec l'aide des Dieux nous le vaincrons.

Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln vous avez deux régiments de fantassins sous vos ordres, un régiment d'archer en soutien et les chevaliers de l'ordre sous votre Commandement. Vous serez en position au centre de la bataille bloquant le plus gros de l'armée ennemie. Un régiment d'Amazone sera là aussi ainsi que les Golems restants.

Clarke : Vous aurez à faire face aux Titans à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois je serai là pour les contrer avec l'aide des Dieux.

Lexa : Maya, Jackson, Tara et Monty vous organisez les secours et les soins, vous serez placés derrière la Garde noire commandée par Persée. Qui se trouvera devant le château au début de la bataille.

Clarke : Je viendrai aider dès que je le peux, tous les soigneurs des 13 Royaumes sont à votre disposition et sous votre Commandement.

Lexa : Les Roi et Reine participant à la bataille seront avec leur Soldats dispatchés aux endroits stratégiques. Ici, ici et ici. (Montre sur la carte)

Clarke : Reine Indra et Roi Sinclair à un moment dans la bataille vous serez en danger et risquez de perdre la vie. Vous portez un de mes bracelet du serment donc je pourrai intervenir à ce moment là.

Lexa : La Reine Abby sera aux châteaux pour veiller sur les enfants et les monarques qui ne participent pas ainsi que leurs familles. Major Liam vous serez à l'intérieur avec un régiment de soldat et les Enchanteurs pour les protéger.

Clarke : Dans ma vision la barrière cède face aux assauts de Gaia, nous l'arrêterons avant que cela ne se passe.

Lexa : Roi Kane vous serez au poste de Commandement avec Clarke et Moi, pour tout diriger.

Clarke : Ta vie sera menacée et tu risques d'être fait prisonnier, tu seras donc toujours avec l'une d'entre nous pour ta protection. Un régiment de Golem nous entourera aussi.

Lexa : Quand à Jason il accompagne les Dieux et Clarke ainsi que moi pour faire face aux Titans.

Clarke : Tous le monde sait la fin de ma vision, mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à prononcer mon nom et grâce a Merlin j'apparaitrai près de vous en cas de besoin. Je vous supplie de ne pas jouer aux héros et de m'appeler aux moindres problèmes. Ce n'est que comme ça que nous éviterons les catastrophes.

Lexa : Le plan vous convient Seigneur, Déesse ?

Athéna : Mes enfants je n'aurai pas fait mieux.

Zeus : Reposez-vous tant que vous le pouvez encore la bataille est proche.

Merlin : Et Moi ?

Lexa : Pardonnes-moi Merlin, tu vas ramener les blessés et mettre en sécurité autant de personnes que tu peux.

Merlin : Bien, je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Merlin tu ne peux pas mourir mais tu peux souffrir terriblement alors n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide au besoin.

Merlin : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Princesse, ce n'est pas ma première guerre.

Zeus : Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine…..

(Halo Doré)

Kane : Nous avons mis un mois à préparer le plan mais le résultat est vraiment très satisfaisant. Allons nous reposer, la bataille est proche et nous devons être au maximum de nos capacités.

Tout le monde sort de la pièce et Raven me sourit en s'approchant.

Raven : J'ai tes stockeurs d'énergie, j'en ai donné à tous nos compagnons comme tu me l'as demandé. Les tiens sont les plus puissants avec ceux de Lexa.

Clarke : Parfait, merci Raven. Que penses-tu du plan ?

Raven : Je pense que tu risques de te tuer à la tache en venant tous nous aider à chaque fois mais je te fais confiance pour rester en vie. J'aurai aimé que mon père ne participe pas mais ce vieux fou ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Clarke : Kane a fait pareil, et ma mère voulait venir aussi.

Raven : On va y arriver Clarke, on va s'en sortir je te le promets.

Clarke : Tu as intérêt à m'appeler Raven je suis sérieuse.

Raven : Je le ferai, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

Clarke : Je l'espère, allons dormir de longues journées nous attendent.

 **Veille de la grande bataille…**

Je me réveille en sueur, une autre vision de la mort de Lexa. Je laisse échapper une larme, je n'y arriverai pas, pas sans elle.

Lexa : Mon amour, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je suis là, près de toi je te le promets.

Lexa me prend dans ses bras et avec difficulté je finis par me rendormir, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.

 **Bataille jour 1…**

Nous étions tous installés à nos postes, quand l'enfer a commencé. Les Titans sont là et déploie toutes leurs forces pour détruire et tuer. Je suis au poste de Commandement quand les Dieux arrivent, le combat commence et nous simples humains on assiste impuissants à leur duel. Jason nous serre dans ses bras et part rejoindre les Dieux, je me retiens de l'enfermer au château tellement j'ai peur pour lui. Sam est sur ses talons il a refusé de le quitter, Athéna vient le chercher et la bataille commence pour nous aussi.

Lexa : Des Harpies, surement toute leur armée sont là. Je m'en occupe avec Pégase reste avec ton père.

Kane : Très bien, sois prudente.

Lexa : Toujours Princesse.

Je regarde ma femme s'envoler et ma magie commence à régir, mes amis gèrent pour le moment je dois rester en position. Deux heures plus tard Lexa revient, elle a exterminé toutes les Harpies à elle seule. Ma Magie réagit violement et je me concentre, la Reine Indra est en danger.

Lexa : Vas-y, je reste avec ton père pour organiser nos forces.

Clarke : Je reviens au plus vite.

(Disparaît)

J'apparais aux cotés de la Reine Indra qui est blessée à plusieurs endroits et surtout encerclée par des Magiciens des ténèbres. Je claque des doigts et un régiment de Golem nous entoure. Je récupère Indra qui me sourit malgré ses blessures.

Indra : Pardonnez-moi Princesse, je n'ai pas vu la lance arriver. Si je n'avais pas eu votre bracelet je serai surement morte, merci.

Clarke : Gardez vos forces, Merlin j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Princesse ?

Clarke : Emmènes la Reine en sécurité près de Monty, la guerre est terminée pour elle. Général, les golems sont à votre disposition pour tenir la position.

Général : Bien Princesse. (S'incline)

Merlin : Venez Majesté, il y a de nombreux blessés.

Clarke : Je sais, nous sommes entre des Dieux et des Titans. Nous ferons au mieux, continus ce que tu fais.

(Disparait)

J'apparais près de mon père et Lexa quand Athéna et Jason reviennent.

Jason : Je vais aider tata Octavia, Maman on a besoin de toi. (Regardant Lexa)

Lexa : Je vous suis.

Athéna : Princesse, n'oublies pas un problème à la fois.

(Halo Doré)

Mon cœur se serre en voyant ma famille s'éclipser et je me concentre sur le plan avec mon père. Ma mère et les enfants ainsi que tous les monarques sont à l'abri. Au moins je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça, je discute avec mon père quand la voix de Gaia résonne dans ma tête me clouant de douleur.

Gaia : Il est temps de souffrir à nouveau Princesse, je suis plus forte et avec tout le sang de Demi-Dieu qui coule je serai bientôt là avec mes fils.

Clarke : Vous ne gagnerez pas, j'ai vu votre mort dans chacune de mes visions Gaia.

Gaia : Nous verrons bien, mais j'emporte ta chère Lexa avec moi et je te promets qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à me suivre si ça devait se produire.

Kane : Clarke, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Gaia, la douleur est revenue. Elle sera bientôt là, je dois passer un message. Merlin j'ai besoin de toi stp.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Parles, tous t'entendront Princesse.

Pour plus de facilité Merlin et moi nous nous sommes connectés Magiquement, en cas de besoin il apparaît et je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer ce que je veux.

Clarke : Mes amis, Demi-Dieux surtout. Il vous faut éviter au maximum de répandre votre sang sur la Terre, cela ramènera Gaia au plus vite. Soyez prudents et n'oubliez pas le plan.

Merlin : C'est bon, je retourne à mon poste.

(Halo Blanc)

Kane : Bien reprenons là où nous en étions resté…..

Lexa revient au bout de deux heures couverte de sang et je l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

Lexa : Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessée Clarke. Ce n'est pas mon sang, Octavia et Lincoln aussi. Comment vas-tu, Gaia ?

Clarke : Je vais bien, Jason ?

Lexa : Il est avec Athéna et Hestia elles ne le quittent pas.

Clarke : Bien, ma Magie réagit une nouvelle fois et je ferme les yeux sous les pics de douleurs qui me traversent maintenant. Le Roi Sinclair est en danger, il est prêt de la position de Raven et Anya. Elles essayent avec Gina et la cavalerie de le rejoindre mais elles ne seront pas là à temps.

Kane : Vas ma fille, je suis sous bonne garde ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne.

Clarke : Arrives avec Pégase, ça nous fera une diversion.

Lexa : Bien, sois prudente.

Clarke : Toi aussi, Golems vous protégez le Roi Kane en notre absence. Personne ne passe avant notre retour.

Les Golems entourent Kane et je disparais pendant que Lexa s'envole. Il y a tellement de guerriers entre le Roi et moi que j'utilise la berceuse de Morphée en sortant ma flute. Il s'écroule au fur et à mesure que je joue et Lexa arrivant par les airs dégage le chemin à la cavalerie. Je continu à marcher tout en jouant et au moment où j'atteins le Roi plusieurs sorts noirs rebondissent sur ma barrière me secouant de douleur. Je me retourne et ferme le poing, trois Magiciens Noirs s'écroulent au sol. J'atteins le Roi qui est dans un sale état mais en vie. Raven arrive et saute de cheval pour m'aider à soutenir son père.

Raven : Papa, tiens le coup stp.

Sinclair : Ma fille, je suis si fière de toi.

Raven : Ne parles pas, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Merlin apparaît et transporte le Roi et les blessés à l'infirmerie pendant que nous reprenons nos positions. La douleur me laboure le cœur, Raven et Lexa me regarde avec inquiétude mais je me force à sourire pour les rassurer. Nous rejoignons le poste de Commandement et je souffle de soulagement en voyant mon père sain et sauf.

Kane : Plusieurs Messagers nous disent que l'armée et les Titans se retirent.

Clarke : Cela fait plus de dix heures que nous combattons sans relâche.

(Halo Doré)

Hermès : Princesses, Commandante veuillez me suivre Zeus vous accorde une audience.

Kane : Je vais organiser les secours tant qu'il y a une accalmie, à plus tard.

Wells : Clarke, avec Aden on va aider ton père ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Bien je vous suis Seigneur, à plus tard.

(Halo Doré)

On apparaît dans le palais de Zeus, les Dieux semblent blessés et épuisés c'est dire si la bataille est rude.

Zeus : Vous avez fait du bon travaille, la bataille reprendra au lever du soleil. Rassemblez vos forces, demain sera plus dur, Les Titans n'ont pas encore éveillés tous leurs pouvoirs. Il faut les neutraliser avant que cela ne se produise sinon nous sommes perdus, surtout si Gaia arrive.

Clarke : Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait bientôt là, grâce au sang versé.

Zeus : Le notre a déjà trop coulé, cela renforce son pouvoir.

Lexa : Comme pour le Seigneur Arès.

Arès : Bien pire Commandante.

Hadès : Clarke demain tu auras une armée d'esprit pour t'épauler mais ils ne pourront venir que pendant trois heures.

Clarke : J'en ferai bon usage Seigneur.

Jason : Demain nous allons combattre Océan, je l'ai vu.

Apollon : Moi aussi, à nous de faire en sorte que les visions se passe comme prévu.

Clarke : Ca sera le cas, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Athéna : Lexa suit moi, nous allons revoir le plan pour demain.

Hestia : Suis moi Clarke, on va tenter d'apaiser ta douleur avec Apollon.

On suit les Déesses et pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et la nuit on prépare le plan et il tente de m'apaiser sans grand succès mais c'est déjà ça. Après une réunion avec nos compagnons on se retire pour prendre quelques heures de repos. A peine on touche notre oreiller qu'on s'endort, je suis collée dans les bras de Lexa ne voulant pas la quitter.

Lexa : Dors mon amour, je suis là.

 **Bataille jour 2….**

Le lever du soleil est là et nous sommes sur les bateaux avec Roan, Luna et Harper. On s'est tous séparés pour être plus efficaces et après un dernier regard pour Lexa et mes amis le combat commence. Jason apparaît près de moi et le Seigneur Poséidon et le Titan font leur apparition faisant tanguer dangereusement nos embarcations. Je lève les mains et stabilise nos bateaux, nous avons utilisé la poussière de fées de Raven pour charger nos canons. On baisse nos mains et les tirs fusent en direction d'Ocean qui chancèle un peu sous nos assauts. Le temps de recharger nous mettons toute notre Magie en action et nos halos divins nous entourent. Des créatures marines font surface et commence à attaquer les bateaux, Roan et Luna s'en occupent pendant que Lexa, Harper et moi on continu d'aider les Dieux dans leur combat.

(Halo Doré)

Aphrodite : Clarke attend notre signal pour tirer à nouveau, nous allons l'attirer.

Clarke : D'accord Grand-mère.

Aphrodite : (Sourire) Tes parents s'occupent de Jason ne t'inquiètes pas.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke le bateau d'Harper a chaviré, je ne la vois plus. J'ai récupéré une partie de son équipage, ils m'ont dit qu'elle les a protégés avant de couler.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe, attend le signal d'Aphrodite, je vais chercher Harper.

Elle n'est pas en grand danger sinon mon bracelet aurait réagi mais elle a dû perdre conscience, il me faut la mettre à l'abri. Je croise sa mère qui se bat contre une armée de sirènes tout en protégeant Harper. Je récupère mon amie et la Déesse me fait signe d'y aller, qu'elle s'en occupe. Au moment où on remonte à la surface Harper reprend conscience et les tirs recommencent. Le Titan est maitrisé par les Dieux et mon fils, il se prend les tirs en plein dans le cœur et hurle de douleur. Il tape des mains et un tsunami se déclenche, je claque des doigts et apparaît sur mon bateau avec Harper.

Harper : Clarke tu peux arrêter ça ?

Clarke : Seulement en tuant le Titan, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour fusionner ma Magie.

Roan qui semble m'avoir attendu, prend les devants et avec Lexa et Luna attaque sans relâche le Titan, les Dieux s'y mettent aussi me permettant de déployer toute ma Magie.

Harper : Je vais dans l'eau, ne t'inquiètes pas je rejoins juste ma mère. On va attaquer avec les créatures qui lui sont fidèles.

Clarke : Merlin, j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Je suis prêt, dès que tu lanceras le sort, je téléporterai tous le monde en sécurité.

Déployer toute ma puissance m'arrache un cri de douleur et je vois Lexa serrer les dents. Le solstice est demain, je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de me sauver.

Clarke : MAINTENANT MERLIN !

Je lâche ma Magie en même temps que les dieux et je tombe limite inconsciente face à la douleur.

(Halo Doré)

Jason : Je te tiens Maman, accroches toi.

(Halo Doré)

Mon fils nous transporte près des autres et Lexa me réceptionne dans ses bras, je lève les yeux et vois les Dieux finir de mettre à terre le Titan. Hadès apparaît et le renvoi dans le Tartare et je m'évanouis.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Merlin : C'est rien, elle a utilisé toute son énergie d'un coup, je vais la soigner ne t'en fais pas. Le sort noir lui pompe plus d'énergie que prévu. A ce rythme je ne sais pas si elle tiendra jusqu'à demain soir.

Clarke : Je tiendrai.

Lexa : Clarke, tu m'as fait peur.

Voyant le sang de Roan je me retourne vivement vers lui pour le soigner.

Roan : Désolé petite sœur, un Crackens m'a eu par surprise.

Luna : Il m'a surtout protégé cet idiot.

Harper : Je reste là pour aider Merlin, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Clarke : Roan va voir Monty, ta blessure est sérieuse, Luna tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Luna : Je vais bien.

Clarke : Toi oui, mais ton bébé non.

Luna : Très bien j'y vais.

Merlin : Je vous y emmène, ne forces pas trop Clarke.

(Halo Blanc)

Jason : Je rejoins les Dieux à plus tard.

Sam : Jason, tu saignes, fais attention.

Lexa : Approches mon grand.

Lexa soigne notre fils et après un dernier câlin nous nous séparons à nouveau.

Bellamy : (Mental) Clarke, on a besoin d'aide.

Clarke : (Mental) J'arrive tenez bon.

Lexa : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Clarke : Nos amis ont besoin de renfort, viens.

(Disparaît)

J'apparais près d'Emori et John juste au moment où une armée de Magiciens des ténèbres arrivent, secondée par des créatures. Je n'ai que le temps d'ériger une barrière autour de mes amis que les sorts commencent à pleuvoir sur nous. Lexa lève alors les mains et attaque avec les rayons du soleil, je serre les dents face à la douleur quand ma Magie réagit plus que violement. Je me retourne et vous Bellamy une dague sous la gorge. Je ne réfléchis pas et foudroie le Magicien qui s'écroule. Mais Bellamy et blessé et je cours vers lui pour arrêter le sang, je pose ma main sur mon ami qui me regarde tendrement.

Bellamy : Et Princesse, merci pour le coup de main.

Clarke : Ne parles pas, Merlin.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : Je l'emmène, ne t'en fais pas.

(Halo Blanc)

Une chose en moins dans ma vision, Bellamy meure normalement et Emori et John sont blessés grièvement. Je souffle et je lève les mains pour finir le travail à l'aide de Lexa et John. Emori est trop épuisée et Merlin l'a emmené avec lui. Deux heures plus tard c'est finit et John s'écroule de fatigue dans mes bras, Merlin le récupère avec le reste des blessés et on retourne au poste de Commandement avec Lexa.

Kane : (Serre dans ses bras) Vous n'avez rien, ça fait des heures que vous êtes partis.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas eu le messager ?

Kane : Si mais la bataille du port est finie depuis trois heures.

Lexa : Nous sommes allés aider l'équipe de Bellamy, Emori et John.

Kane : Je sais un messager m'a averti, Monty s'occupe de lui.

La voix de Gaia résonne une nouvelle fois et si Lexa ne m'avait pas retenue je serai tombée à genoux sous la douleur.

Gaia : Océan est tombe, mais deux de mes fils sont encore là. Et demain Princesse je serai là, tu comprendras ce que veux dire le mot douleur crois moi.

Lexa : N'écoutes pas mon amour, concentres toi sur moi. Respires, voilà, je suis là ma Princesse.

Grâce à Lexa je reprends pied dans la réalité, quand une nouvelle fois ma Magie réagit violement.

Bryan : (Mental) Clarke on a besoin d'aide.

Je me relève sous les yeux inquiets de Lexa et de mon père, je souris et attrape la main de Lexa avant de disparaître. Le village est en flamme et je serre les dents de colère, le Titan Hypérion détruit tout ce qu'il peut pendant que les Dieux l'attaquent.

(Halo Doré)

Artémis : Lexa mes Amazones t'attendent, tu en prends le commandement je vais aider mon frère et mon oncle.

(Halo Doré)

Mon bracelet explose de lumière et les héros s'inclinent, Achille apparaît aussi et nous sourit.

Achille : Le moment est venu pour nous d'intervenir, prête ma fille ?

Lexa : Plus que jamais.

Atalante : Je reste avec Clarke, je la protégerai je t'en fais le serment.

Lexa : Merci.

Ma femme charge avec les Amazones et les héros et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle est faite pour ça, il n'y a pas de doutes. Je me concentre une nouvelle fois et l'armée des esprits apparait, Nylah et mon père en tête. Tous sont là, Ellios, Finn, Gustus, Wick, Costia, Arthur et bien d'autres encore.

Clarke : Nyl, Papa que faites-vous là ?

Jack : Tu ne croyais pas que nous allions te laisser seul n'est ce pas ?

Ellios : On est là pour toi Princesse, toujours.

Nylah : Toujours, je t'en ai fait la promesse il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Clarke : (Larme) Merci.

Atalante : Tes amis semblent être en difficulté Clarke.

Clarke : Je me saisis de mon bâton sous le regard tendre de mes amis, et on charge pour rejoindre Jasper et Nathan complètement encerclés. Jasper saigne abandonnement ainsi que Nathan et Bryan a disparu. La musique retentit et je vois Bryan jouer comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je sors ma flûte et l'accompagne. Morphée se joint à nous et nos ennemis tombent un par un. Une fois fait Merlin récupère les blessés et Bryan se joint à moi et l'armée des morts pour foncer sur le Titan.

(Halo Doré)

Hadès : Esprit maintenez le Titan, Clarke tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Oui je le sais, je me concentre pour fusionner ma Magie pendant que Bryan et Atalante me protège. Les esprits, les héros, les Dieux ainsi que mon fils et Lexa chargent le Titan qui est complètement encerclé. Il tape du pied et le sol s'ouvre mais grâce à ma cape et à la Magie de l'air nous restons en position. J'ordonne à Bryan d'aider Merlin à sauver les villageois et d'un signe de tête dis au Dieux que je suis prête.

Apollon : MAINTENANT PRINCESSE !

Lexa s'écarte avec les Amazones et je lâche mon Rayon en plein dans le cœur du Titan qui chancèle. Atalante me retient pour ne pas que je m'écrase au sol et Lexa me rejoint pendant que les Dieux renvoient aux Tartares Hypérion. Bryan s'écroule et utilisant mes dernières forces je comble la brèche faite par le Titans pour pourvoir relâcher ma Magie. Je peine à respirer et Lexa et Atalante suivie de près par Jason m'entoure.

Clarke : J'ai juste besoin de deux minutes et ça ira.

Non ça n'ira pas je le sais, j'utilise bien plus de pouvoir que prévu et je ne peux utiliser ce sort qu'une fois encore et il reste Japet à vaincre et surtout Gaia.

(Halo Doré)

Hadès : La bataille est finit pour aujourd'hui reposez-vous. Demain sera le dernier chapitre, vous vous êtes bien battus.

Artémis : Lexa tu es commandante des Amazones, souffles dans ce cor de chasse et elles répondront toujours à ton appel.

(Halo Doré)

Merlin récupère Bryan et Atalante me porte dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lexa est épuisée, nous avons besoin de récupérer un peu. Elle me dépose doucement dans un lit avant de se placer devant la porte, inutile d'essayer de la renvoyer elle ne bougera pas je l'ai vu. Dans ma vision Bryan meure et Nathan perd le contrôle de sa Magie avant de s'écrouler aussi. J'ai évité un drame de plus, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer ce rythme.

Tara : Princesses vous devez vous reposer maintenant c'est un ordre, ne m'obligez pas à vous endormir.

Monty : Je vais vous recharger, nos amis blessés dorment ils ont besoin de récupérer.

Lexa : Monty Clarke….

Monty : Je sais, mon père s'en est occupé cette potion lui fera gagner du temps.

J'avale et ferme les yeux, je les ouvre trois heures plus tard. Jason et Lexa sont allongés près de moi et dorment paisiblement. Je me lève et rejoint Monty et Tara, je les envois se coucher et passe trois heures à m'occuper des blessés avec Jackson avant de me recoucher pour prendre quelques heures de plus de repos.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas raisonnable Clarke, tu dois te reposer aussi.

Clarke : Lexa quoi qu'il se passe demain je veux que tu me promettes que tu essayeras de vivre sans moi, je vais me battre pour tenir mais je ne veux pas que tu meures avec moi Lexa. Stp promets-moi d'au moins essayer pour Jason et nos amis, ils vont avoir besoin de toi si le pire devait m'arriver.

Lexa : On te sauvera, mais je te promets d'essayer mon amour. Maintenant dors, demain tout se joue.

 **Bataille Jour 3…**

Je ne sais même pas comment je tiens debout, entre la fatigue et la douleur, je souffle et regarde mes compagnons encore en état de se battre rejoindre leurs positions.

Gaia : J'arrive Princesse, un peu de patience.

Je m'accroche à la table pour ne pas tomber de douleur et à peine remise j'entends la voix de Gina.

Gina : Clarke on a besoin de toi, on va être dépassés. Pike est là et il est plus puissant que jamais.

Kane : Soyez prudente, je vous attends là.

(Disparaît)

J'apparais près de Gina et je cherche Octavia et Lincoln des yeux. Gina s'écroule dans mes bras toucher par une flèche qui grâce à mon bracelet et Atalante qui la dévier à éviter le cœur de peu. Lexa lève les mains et utilise sa Magie du cœur à pleine puissance. Elle claque des doigts et la discorde nait dans les rangs ennemis provocants des combats entre eux. Ma femme est redoutable quand elle est en colère il n'y a pas à dire. Merlin apparaît et je lui confie Gina, je repère enfin Lincoln et Octavia et sachant ce qui va se passer je lève les mains et envois des rayons de lumières autour d'eux pour les protéger. Les Magiciens des ténèbres s'écroulent et Pike apparaît en souriant. Dans ma vision il tue Lincoln à ce moment là, je me saisis de mes dagues et lui projette de toutes mes forces. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque non Magique et il crie en se reculant. Cela me donne le temps avec Lexa de rejoindre nos amis qui sont dans un sale état et surtout entrain de saigner abandonnement sur le sol. Lexa et Atalante se positionne de chaque coté de moi et tire leurs épées.

Clarke : Déesse Athéna j'ai besoin d'aide.

Athéna : Je t'écoute Princesse ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'aide avec lui Déesse.

Athéna : Très bien ensemble, je t'aiderai au mieux.

Pike : Quel plaisir de vous voir Princesse, j'ai souffert terriblement à cause de vous. Il est temps de vous faire payer la facture maintenant. Gaia m'a accordé plus de pouvoirs, je suis invincible, vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre.

Clarke : Même les Dieux peuvent être battu Pike et tu es loin d'en être un.

Saisissant l'arc de mon père je tire une flèche droit sur son cœur et pendant qu'il se fatigue à la repousser encore et encore on passe à l'attaque. Octavia et Lincoln se sont relevés et se joint à nous pour nous protéger. Athéna s'occupe de tous les guerriers et Magiciens aux alentours nous laissant Pike. L'armée revient par vague mais Atalante et Octavia s'en occupent pendant que Lincoln lance sort après sort. A bout de force il finit par tirer sa faucille et rejoint le combat. Pike jette plusieurs sorts noirs mais Lexa les dévie un à un pendant que je me concentre pour créer un bouclier autour de mon cœur, je ne survivrai pas longtemps si j'en reçois d'autres. D'un mouvement rapide Lexa tranche la main de Pike qui hurle de douleur, Lincoln lui transperce la jambe d'un flèche, Atalante lui entaille le bras sévèrement et Octavia et moi d'un même mouvement enfonçons notre épée dans son cœur. Il s'écroule mort et Lexa prend la parole d'un air dur.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé

Athéna : (S'incline) Bravo, magnifique combat mes enfants.

(Halo doré)

Je souffle, le notre de combat est loin d'être terminé...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :** Ultime Combat

Je rattrape Octavia qui tombe inconsciente dans mes bras pendant qu'Atalante soutient Lincoln, une nouvelle vague arrive et Lexa se saisit de son trident. Comprenant ce qu'elle cherche à faire je claque des doigts et lui créé un raz de marée qu'elle contrôle pour balayer nos ennemis.

(Halo Blanc)

Merlin : (Epuiser) Princesses l'infirmerie est attaquée. Je m'occupe d'Octavia et Lincoln vous devez y aller.

Je dépose un baiser sur le front d'Octavia et la transfère dans les bras de Merlin avant de disparaître avec Lexa. J'ai évité une nouvelle catastrophe, Gina et Lincoln devaient mourir sous les sorts de Pike normalement. Et Octavia perdait la raison. On apparaît près de Wells qui plie de douleurs pour maintenir une barrière autour de l'infirmerie, le Titan est attaqué par les Dieux mais semble se moquer d'eux et avance. Mon fils et Athéna sont ensemble, je viens de me souvenir que Gina n'était pas sensée se trouver avec Lincoln et Octavia ? Un problème à la fois Clarke, souviens toi de ce qu'a dit la Déesse. Aden court vers sa sœur et je rejoins Wells, je lève les mains et une barrière se superpose à la sienne le soulageant enfin. Il tombe dans mes bras et Merlin le récupère, je serai arrivée dix minutes plus tard il serait mort d'épuisement.

(Halo Doré)

Athéna : Clarke, nous allons utiliser notre pouvoir le plus puissant ensemble, fusionne ta Magie avec celle de Lexa.

Jason : Je vais aider Tata Raven et Anya en vous attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas on tiendra.

(Halo Doré)

Athéna : A mon signal lâchez votre Pouvoir, nous n'aurons qu'une chance.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : (Tend ses mains) Quand tu veux mon amour.

Je me saisis de ses mains et nos halos nous entourent, nos Magie s'entremêlent pour ne faire qu'une et on entend vaguement le signal d'Athéna. On lâche toute notre puissance et Atalante nous rattrape avant que l'on s'écroule au sol.

Atalante : Deux jolies filles dans mes bras, faites attention les filles je vais m'y habituer.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es impossible.

Lexa : Désolé on ne partage pas. (Sourire)

Pendant qu'on se remet les Dieux renvoient aux Tartares Japet et j'aperçois Aden se tenant le ventre. Me souvenant de ma vision je lève une puissante barrière autour de lui et arrête à temps la flèche qui devait le tuer. Lexa se précipite sur lui et arrête le saignement avant que Merlin ne l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je m'assois par terre et Lexa me prend dans ses bras, il nous faut repartir pour aider Anya et Raven, Gaia arrive. Seulement mon cœur semble ne pas être de cet avis, je suis incapable de bouger.

Atalante : Peux tu appeler mes compagnons ?

Clarke : Je peux faire une dernière invocation oui, mais j'aurai préféré vous avoir contre Gaia.

Atalante : On va protéger Raven et Anya et ralentir Gaia, le reste est de votre ressort. Prenez un peux de temps pour vous reposez, nous tiendront le temps qu'il faudra.

Mon bracelet explose et Xena avance vers nous pendant que les Héros s'inclinent.

Xena : Atlante tu prends la moitié des héros, je prends l'autre moitié. A LA GUERRE MES AMIS !

Un cor de guerre retentit et tous partent, je relâche tous mes stockeurs d'énergie et Lexa fait pareil. Mon cœur va se briser, c'est insupportable. Sans que je puisse faire un mouvement Lexa enfonce sa main dans sa poitrine et arrache son cœur, elle le coupe en deux et enfonce une partie en moi. Je respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux pendant qu'elle remet la seconde partie de son cœur en elle.

Lexa : Mon cœur t'appartient, il te maintiendra en vie assez longtemps jusqu'au sort du Solstice.

Clarke : Quand as tu appris à faire cela ?

Lexa : Mon grand-père me l'a enseigné en cas de besoin.

Clarke : (Souffle) Allons-y, nous devons aller aider Raven et Anya ma Magie réagit assez violement.

(Disparaît)

Raven et Anya entourées des héros et de la Garde Noire commandée par Persée fait face au reste de l'armée. Je claque des doigts et ma Garde apparaît, je claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et les chevaliers de L'ordre commandés par Roan qui s'est remis de sa blessure apparaissent également. Persée nous rejoint ainsi que Roan et on se fraye un passage jusqu'aux filles. Me souvenant une nouvelle fois de ma vision quand j'atteins Anya je la téléporte aussitôt évitant un sort qui aurait du lui être fatale. Elle est dans un triste état mais serre son épée, je n'essaie même pas de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie et on continu le combat. Lexa claque des doigts et une armée de soldats d'Arès apparaît, sentant la catastrophe arriver j'invoque Héra.

Clarke : Déesse Héra j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Héra : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Clarke : Nous n'arrivons pas à atteindre Raven et dans peu de temps elle risque de perdre la vie.

La Déesse lève les mains et des centaine et centaines de soldats s'écroule nous dégageant un passage. Anya serre Raven dans ses bras et la Déesse disparaît en souriant. Je souffle quand Lexa prend la parole….

Lexa : Seigneur Arès j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Arès : Je t'écoute Commandante ?

Lexa : Nous devons nous débarrasser de l'armée avant l'arrivée de Gaia.

Arès enfile son casque, tire son épée et claque des doigts. Des milliers de soldats apparaissent et voulant garder ma Magie je me saisis de mon bâton de combat.

Raven : Prêts pour l'ultime bataille les amis ?

Persée : Ho que oui.

Nos chevaux ailés apparaissent d'un claquement de doigts et on charge l'armée. Le combat est presque fini quand ma Magie régit et encore le terme est faible. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, La barrière du château est sur le point de s'écrouler.

Arès : Partez Princesses, nous finissons ici avant de vous rejoindre pour l'ultime combat.

(Halo blanc)

Clarke : Merlin occupes toi de Raven et Anya à la fin du combat, nous devons y aller.

Avant de disparaitre je ferme les deux poings et une centaine de Magiciens noirs s'écroulent sauvant la vie de Persée qui devait la perdre à ce moment là. Je ne fais même plus attention à la douleur et Lexa et moi on apparaît devant le château pour faire face avec les Dieux à Gaia. Si je n'avais pas la moitié du Cœur de Lexa je serai surement morte de douleur en lui faisant face. Mise à part Arès tous les Dieux sont là, mais Zeus, Hestia, Héra et Déméter semblent le plus en forme. Les autres Dieux mineurs sont là aussi et mes parents ainsi que Morphée se postent près de nous.

Cupidon : Tu n'es pas seule ma fille.

Psyché : N'oublies pas la plus puissante des Magie.

Morphée : Ne t'inquiètes pas Princesse, ta vision ne se réalisera pas.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Je reste moi aussi près de vous, les autres se chargeront de l'attaque, moi je vous protège.

Clarke : Merci à tous.

C'est tout se que je peux dire avant que Gaia me regarde, elle a arrêté de taper sur la barrière du château qui a miraculeusement tenu. Mon père arrive avec toutes nos forces restantes et il est rejoint par Persée et Arès qui ont ramené leurs soldats restant. Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et Gaia rigole, elle ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Gaia : C'est tout ? Vous pensez vraiment m'arrêter avec ça ?

Zeus : Nous allons faire plus que t'arrêter crois moi, profites de la lumière du jour car tu n'es pas prête de la revoir.

Athéna : DIEUX EN POSITION DE COMBAT !

Kane : Soldats protégez le château, Magiciens renforcez la barrière elle ne doit pas céder.

Et avant que l'on comprenne quelque chose des lianes nous attaquent, Jason apparaît et claque des doigts. Elles dévient de leurs courses, Lexa tape dans sa mains et les détruits. Et moi je claque des doigts pour les renvoyer d'où elles viennent en souriant. Gaia semble contrariée et tape son pied sur le sol, c'est comme si la nature tout entière se mettait contre nous. Déméter, Atemis, Dionysos, Jason, Sam et Moi, on lève les mains en même temps et on arrête la progression des lianes, arbres et animaux de la forêt ensorcelée par Gaia. Lexa a sauté sur Pégase et avec Héphaïstos et Hermès elle détruit tout ce qui nous menace. Zeus balance ses éclairs, Poséidon lui envoi tellement d'eau que même les poissons se noieraient. Héra renvoi les animaux dans la foret et Gaia perd patience. Le Seigneur Hélios et Apollon tir des Rayons de pur Lumière, Arès combat les serviteurs de Gaia avec son armée au cotés d'Athéna. Hadès lui déchaine les enfers sur Gaia qui commence un peu à s'écarter de château.

Lexa : Clarke regarde.

Je tourne la tête et nos compagnons apparaissent tous emprisonnés dans des lianes, certains sont inconscients. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision mais je ne pensai pas que ça irait si vite. Je serre les dents et les Dieux arrêtent le combat. Je regarde Lexa et m'avance face à Gaia le regard plein de défis.

Clarke : Vous montrez votre supériorité en capturant mes compagnons qui ne peuvent plus se battre ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas peur de nous ? Vous n'êtes pas si puissante que ça pour recourir à de si bas stratagèmes ? (Mental) Jason, libères nos compagnons discrètement.

Mon fils sourit et s'éclipse, Lexa me regarde avec admiration et peur. C'est sûr que provoquer un Titan n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu.

Gaia : JE VAIS T'ECRASER EL CŒUR EN LES TUANT TOUS !

Clarke : Mon cœur c'est eux et les tuer ne servira à rien puisqu'ils sont l'origine de mon combat. Même si je dois perdre la vie, je vous jure sur le Styx que vous allée retourner en enfers.

Je claque des doigts et mes compagnons sont libres devant un Jason tout content, je regarde la Déesse Hestia et elle les entoure tous d'une barrière inviolable. Du moins aussi inviolable que peut l'être une barrière face à un Titan en colère. Les Dieux repartent à l'attaque et mon cercle m'entoure. John s'occupe de ramener le reste de nos compagnons à l'abri car ils ne sont pas en état de se battre et nous rejoint avec Aden et Anya qui ont refusé de partir. Persée, Sam et Jason sont près de moi on lève tous les mains. Il m'envoi leur sorts le plus puissant plusieurs fois et je le dirige vers Gaia qui recule encore. Me souvenant que dans ma vison c'est à ce moment là que mon père meure et que la barrière du château explose je tourne la tête. J'arrête la liane qui allait transpercer le cœur de Kane grâce à la Magie du Destin et Hestia l'entoure d'une barrière.

Clarke : Déesse Hestia j'ai besoin de vous.

Hestia : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Clarke : La barrière ne doit pas céder Déesse.

Hestia : Si je m'en occupe je ne pourrai plus te protéger, vos barrières risquent de céder si Gaia vous attaque directement.

Jason : Déesse Hestia j'ai besoin de vous, faites ce que ma mère demande svp.

Lexa : Déesse Hestia j'ai besoin de vous, svp acceptez.

La Déesse me regarde tristement et pose sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre. Mes parents Divins me regardent avec tellement de fierté que s'en est gênant.

Psyché : Ton père et moi on va aider Hestia, la barrière tiendra je t'en fais le serment.

Hestia : Lexa je te confie ma filleule.

(Halo Doré)

Aussitôt disparu le château brille d'une aura Doré et je souffle de soulagement sachant qu'ils sont sauvés. Gaia claque des doigts et des milliers de créatures des ténèbres apparaissent. Lexa, Jason, Sam et Persée se détournent de Gaia pour s'en occuper et je trace un immense cercle d'invocation. Jasper pose ses mains sur moi et me donne pratiquement toute son énergie magique restante. Il lui en reste juste assez pour tenir debout et maintenir le cercle.

Jasper : Ce que tu fais est risqué, je ne peux pas t'aider plus je suis désolé. Glowen, mère je pense qu'un peu de chance serait la bienvenue.

Tyshé : Tu as raison mon fils, Glowen appelles tes frères et sœurs nous avons du travail.

Gaia : (Rire) La chance ne vous aidera pas, vous allez tous mourir, croyez moi.

Clarke : Ha ça non, cela fait des années que je te contre et crois moi à la fin c'est les Dieux et nous humains qui l'emporterons.

Pendant que je parler Glowen se glisse sur mon épaule et sentant la chance je pose mes mains sur le cercle d'invocation.

Clarke : **Entendez mon appel gardiens des Royaumes, entendez mon appel créature de légende. Par ma volonté apparaissez et prêtez nous votre force. Par ma volonté soyez mes alliés pour gagner cette bataille. Entendez mon appel créature du bien et venez à moi pour nous sauver !**

Et sous les yeux de mes compagnons et des Dieux les 13 gardiens apparaissent avec une armée de chacun de leur semblable. Mais aussi tous les enfants de Pégase apparaissent, des gobelins, des aigles gigantesques et bien d 'autres encore. Je mets fin à l'invocation et Gaia a perdu son sourire pour ma plus grande joie.

Zeus : Cet enfant ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, voilà près de mille ans que personne n'a fait d'invocation ultime. Alors Gaia comprends tu enfin pourquoi tu vas perdre ?

Gaia : Je ne perdrai pas, c'est juste un contre temps.

Cette fois c'est à moi de rire, cette invocation m'a couté ce qui restait de mon cœur. Je ne suis debout que grâce à Lexa, ce qui veut dire que je ne peux me permettre aucune erreur car c'est le cœur de Lexa qui bat pour moi. La bataille reprend et Atalante qui est resté près de moi malgré la fin de l'invocation des héros me réceptionne dans ses bras.

Atalante : Je croyais que vous ne partagiez pas Princesse ?

Clarke : Je regrette que tu ne sois qu'une invocation quand je t'entends parler comme ça. Tu arrives à me faire rire dans les pires moments.

Atalante : Tu tiens debout ?

Clarke : Ca va aller ne t'en fait pas.

La bataille se poursuit durant des heures et je vois mon cercle s'épuiser au fur et à mesure, les créatures des ténèbres avaient été massacrées et seuls les 13 gardiens étaient restés près de moi. Monty pose ses mains sur moi et utilise toute son énergie restante pour me permettre de tenir debout. Il s'effondre dans les bras de Merlin et Aden prend sa place dans mon cercle. En tant qu'élémentariste il peut faire ça et heureusement car je ne pourrai plus me battre sans eux. Gaia semble enragée de ne pas pouvoir nous atteindre et sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle va faire je me concentre mais une idée me viens.

Clarke : Dieu Héphaïstos j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Héphaïstos : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Clarke : Nous avons besoin d'armes Seigneurs, Gaia va invoquer d'anciens guerriers des ténèbres et la Magie à part les sorts les plus puissants est inefficace sur eux.

Héphaïstos : Combien d'armes ?

Clarke : Les plus puissantes pour mes compagnons et autant que vous pouvez pour les autres.

Héphaïstos : Considère que c'est fait.

Lexa : Dieu Héphaïstos j'ai besoin de vous aussi.

Héphaïstos : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Lexa : Les Golems restant doivent faire exactement ce que je fais.

Héphaïstos : Considère que c'est fait aussi, je suppose Jason que tu vas m'invoquer aussi.

Jason : Oui Seigneur j'ai aussi besoin de vous.

Héphaïstos : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Jason : Les géants de vos forges pourraient nous servir pour protéger le cercle de ma mère pendant le combat.

Héphaïstos : Ils arrivent.

(Halo Doré)

A peine disparu mon épée se transforme en bronze olympien ainsi que toutes les armes de mes compagnons. C'est le matériau le plus dur qui existe. Il peut même blesser un Dieu ou un Titan, le Trident de Lexa était déjà de cette matière mais maintenant son épée aussi. Jasper s'effondre et Anya le rattrape, Merlin l'emmène et je serre les dents sentant déjà le manque d'énergie. Anya qui est éveillée à la Magie de L'eau prend sa place et Merlin lance un sort pour que le cercle reste unis. Je souffle quand je me sens respirer mieux et les Géants ainsi que les Golems arrivent.

Gaia : Vous m'agacez, simplement mourrez vermines.

Déméter : Ho non crois moi, le combat en fait que commencer.

Je ne savais pas que les Dieux pouvaient fusionner leurs Magies, Artémis, Dionysos et Déméter ainsi que Perséphone joignent leurs mains et envoient un rayon en plein cœur de Gaia qui hurle de douleur en se reculant un peu plus. Elle est maintenant dans l'eau et Poséidon, Hermès et Apollon passent à l'attaque en joignant leurs Magies à leur tour. Gaia tombe à genoux mais se relève vite et tape des mains. Les anciens guerriers des ténèbres apparaissent, à jamais ils doivent obéir et servir le mal. Mes amis se lancent à l'attaque, Lexa dirige les Golems et je ferme les yeux pour appelez toute ma puissance une nouvelle fois. Circée m'a appris le contre sort mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Energie que je peine à rassembler quand Aden et Anya posent leurs mains sur mes épaules. Tara qui est apparue avec Merlin pose immédiatement ses mains sur Aden pour qu'ils maintiennent le cercle uni. Merlin aussi recharge tout le monde au fur et à mesure et même si Merlin et le plus grand magicien sur terre il commence à s'épuiser aussi.

Jason : Seigneur Apollon j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : Je t'écoute mon enfant ?

Jason : Nous avons besoin de puissance et pour cela Merlin doit rester debout.

Apollon : Mon fils Asclépios s'en chargera.

Jason : Princesses ?

Clarke : Il y a trop de sang Seigneur, Gaia sans nourrit. Il faut nettoyer ça et soigner le plus de monde possible tant qu'on le peut encore.

Apollon : Approche Jackson, tu as maintenant le même pouvoir de guérison que moi, cela durera le reste de la bataille, va et récupère et soigne autant de monde que tu le peux.

Jackson : Oui Seigneur.

Lexa : Elle ne supporte pas la lumière Seigneur, je pense qu'Avec le Dieu Hellios on devrait lui donner un bain de soleil.

Apollon : (Rire) Très bonne idée, tiens toi prête à mon signal.

(Halo doré)

Le Dieu de la médecine apparaît et pose ses mains sur Merlin qui semble revivre sous nos yeux. Ils repartent au combat et je lève les mains pour lancer le contre sort pendant que la fusion des magies des Dieux fait des ravages sur Gaia qui hurle de douleur de plus en plus. Alors qu'il fait presque nuit, on dirait que le soleil brille et Gaia hurle de douleurs en se reculant un peux plus. Je tape des mains et le contre sort se répand chez les guerriers des ténèbres, je viens de les libérer de leur sort en les envoyant au Royaume d'Hadès.

Hadès : Bien joué Princesse, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Circée a été un bon professeur.

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'elle sera enchantée de l'apprendre. (Sourire)

Le coucher du soleil est dans dix minutes maintenant et si dans dix minutes je n'ai pas reçut le sort du Solstice je mourrai. Ce qui veut dire que la part de Lexa en moi mourra aussi, je comprends mieux ma vision maintenant. Si la moitié de ton cœur est mort avec ton âme-sœur tu ne peux que survivre et plus vivre.

Gaia : SA SUFFIT !

Une vague terrible d'énergie nous envoi dans le décor. Les Dieux sont bloqués par tellement de lianes qu'ils disparaissent à vu d'œil et Gaia s'avance vers moi. Elle serre le poing mais mon cœur est déjà mort et elle n'a plus d'emprise dessus, cependant la douleur dans tout mon corps ça je ne peux pas l'éviter. Lincoln, Roan, Raven et Octavia fusionne leur Magie et envoi un Rayon surpuissant vers Gaia qui s'arrête net. Je sais ce qui va se passer et je me force à me lever, pas question. Au moment où le sort noir m'arrive dessus mes amis se mettent devant moi pour me protéger. Lexa se bat plus loin dont je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Je claque des doigts et les propulse hors d'atteinte mais c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui elle connaissant ma vision par cœur se met devant moi pile au moment ou le sort noir arrive. Elle a créé une illusion d'elle se battant plus loin pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Elle a utilisé son pouvoir d'échange, mes larmes coulent.

Jason : MAMAN NON !

Lexa me regarde en souriant et s'écroule dans mes bras en m'enfonçant la seconde partie de son cœur dans la poitrine. Je respire à fond mais je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler.

Clarke : NON LEXA POURQUOI ?

Gaia : Et une en moins à qui le tour Princesse (Rire)

Jason : J'invoque tous les Dieux qui me doivent un service maintenant, REPONDEZ !

D'un mouvement du poignet je libère les Dieux qui voyant ce qu'il se passe, explosent de colère.

Zeus : Et tu sûr de ton choix enfant ?

Jason : Oui !

Zeus : Alors nous t'aiderons. Et devant mes yeux ébahis Jason sort son cœur et le plonge dans celui de Lexa.

Jason : Tu m'as interdit de te sauver, mais pas de la sauver elle.

Clarke : JASON NON !

Jason : Je serai toujours près de vous les mamans, je vous aime

Sam : NON !

Mon fils s'effondre et Lexa respire suite à la puissance des Dieux que l'ont ramené. Sam plonge sa main dans son cœur et sors à son tour son cœur.

Sam : Princesses je suis le protecteur du Prince, je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Je savais qu'il allait se sacrifier pour l'une de vous, alors j'ai appris le sort permettant de transmettre un cœur. Seigneur Dieux et Déesses ramenez mon petit Prince.

Et sans que je puisse bouger un muscle il enfonce son cœur dans la poitrine de Jason qui respire un grand coup avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Merlin le regard noir s'avance à mes cotés et John s'occupe des enfants et des autres inconscients.

Merlin : Il est temps d'en finir.

Je me lève laissant Lexa dans les bras de Tara et rejoins Merlin, les Dieux hochent la tête et tous unissent leurs Magies. Gaia rigole encore de la mort de Lexa, elle n'a même pas remarqué ce qui c'était passé.

Clarke : (Voix de pouvoir) CESSEZ DE RIRE !

Utilisant toute ma puissance pour faire taire se rire affreux j'attire enfin son attention. Permettant aux Dieux de fusionner leur Magies tranquillement pour déclencher leurs sorts le plus puissant : La colère des Dieux. Il reste deux minutes avant le solstice et refusant de laisser mourir Sam je fusionne ma Magie avec celle de Merlin.

Clarke : Crois mois tu ne riras plus jamais. Retournez aux Tartare Monstres, MAINTENANT !

Une explosion de pouvoir s'abat sur elle et elle s'écroule au sol, la plupart des Dieux sont blessées pourtant ils répondent à mon appel. Gaia est vaincu et envoyer aux Tartares par Hadès. Je me précipite près de Sam, comprenant ma requête ils hochent la tête et je pose les mains sur ma poitrine.

Au moment où je vais plonger ma main dans mon cœur Merlin m'arrête et Zeus prend la parole.

Zeus : Vous méritez tous de vivre, toi plus que quiconque. En tant que Dieux des Dieux et devant cette assemblée je donne la vie aux jeune Sam. Il devra néanmoins vivre avec Merlin car je fais de lui le gardien de son successeur. Jason a la vie éternelle aussi et deviendra encore plus célèbre que toi Merlin. Lexa et Jason vont récupérer leurs cœurs, et toi Princesse, je te donne la fusions des Cœurs de tes amis, le sort du solstice et maintenant accomplit.

Une énorme vague de Magie nous traverse et je regarde Jason, Sam et Lexa avec inquiétude.

Clarke : Mais ce ne sont que des enfants Seigneur. ?

Zeus : Sa croissance s'arrêtera à 25 ans, il était conscient que son geste signifiait cette destinée et a accepté la chose il y a longtemps Princesse. Nous nous reverrons dans un an, nous avons besoin de parler entre nous et de nous reposer. Mais sachez que chacun de vous sera récompensé pour vos actions héroïques.

(Halo Doré)

Tous disparaissent sauf Hestia, Hécate, Morphée et mes parents divins qui me prennent dans leur bras en souriant.

Morphée : Je suis tellement fière d'être ton Parrain, je serai toujours là pour toi et n'hésites pas à me rendre visite.

Clarke : Merci, je viendrai je vous le promets.

(Halo Doré)

Cupidon : Viens au palais quand tu veux ma fille, je suis terriblement fière de toi.

Psyché : Nous t'aimons mon enfant, autant d'amour t'entoure c'est tout ce que je désirais pour toi. Ne tardes pas trop à nous rendre visite ma fille.

Clarke : Merci Maman, Papa. Je vous jure de venir vous voir bientôt.

(Halo Doré)

Hécate : J'espère te revoir bientôt, il ya tellement de chose à apprendre en Magie, et tu es mon élève préférée.

Clarke : (Rire) Je vais dire à Circée que vous voulez me voler à elle.

Hécate : (Rire) Princesse tu es une grande Héroïne, n'hésites pas à me rendre visite aussi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon Royaume ainsi que ta famille.

Clarke : Merci Déesse, je viendrais avec plaisir.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Mon enfant tu as dépassé mes espérances les plus folles, je suis si fière de toi.

Clarke : Merci Marraine, mais j'ai été grandement aidée.

Hestia : Crois-moi tous seront récompensés, prends soin de ta famille et n'hésites pas à venir me voir quand tu en as envie.

Clarke : Je viendrai, merci pour tout Marraine. (Serre dans ses bras)

Hestia : Merci à toi mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

 **7 mois plus tard….**

Messager : Princesse Clarke, le Roi Roan vous demande. La Reine Luna est sur le point d'accoucher et cela ne se passe pas bien. Le Roi est très inquiet.

Clarke : Je viens tout de suite, Lexa tu me rejoins ?

Lexa : Oui le temps de prévenir Merlin il est avec les garçons.

(Disparaît)

J'apparais près de mon frère qui est complètement paniqué, Monty n'a pas pu se déplacer car il doit rester près d'Harper qui a un début de grossesse difficile.

Soigneur : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Princesse, la Reine souffre énormément et rien ne l'apaise.

Roan : Clarke que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Tiens la main de ta femme Roan, je vais regarder.

J'examine Luna qui se tord de douleur, un des bébés est en détresse. Ce qui provoque la détresse des autres, ils sont reliés Magiquement. C'est assez rare mais cela prouve qu'ensemble ils auront de grands pouvoirs.

Clarke : Luna essaye de respirer, je vais t'aider mais il faut te calmer.

Luna : (Crispé de douleurs) Qu'est ce qui se passe Clarke ?

Clarke : Un de tes fils ne respire plus, calme toi je vais arranger ça.

Roan : Comment ça un de mes fils ?

Clarke : Il y a trois bébés, des triplés et ils sont reliés Magiquement. Tu comprends ce que cela veux dire ?

Roan : (Blêmit) Que si un meure les autres meurent aussi.

Luna : NON ! Clarke sauves les je t'en prie, sauves mes enfants.

Roan : Calmes-toi chérie, Clarke s'en occupe.

Après différents sorts les bébés arrivent enfin, je les réceptionne et m'occupe du plus faible en premier. Mon halo divin m'entoure et Lexa entre dans la pièce, elle pose sa main sur la mienne et son Halo l'entoure aussi. Après ce qui nous parait des heures le petit pleure et je laisse échapper un souffle de soulagement, Lexa sourit et je tends son fils à Luna. Roan et Lexa ont chacun un petit et mon frère brille de bonheur.

Roan : Par les Dieux, Luna tu ne peux pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Des triplés et Magique rien que ça !

(Rires)

Lexa : Ils sont magnifiques tu as fait du bon travail Luna.

Luna : Merci, on voudrait vous demander si vous accepterez d'être les Gardiennes de nos fils toutes les deux ?

Roan : On n'arrivait pas à se décider et Merlin nous a dit que nous pouvions avoir deux Gardiennes si on le voulait.

Clarke : J'accepte avec plaisir.

Lexa : Moi aussi, et pour les Marraines et Parrains vous avez choisis ?

Roan : Pour les Marraines, Octavia, Raven et Anya.

Luna : Pour les Parrains : Aden, Lincoln et Persée.

Clarke : Ils vont être ravis, comme nous. Et comment se nomment mes neveux ?

Roan : Clarke voici Caleb, Zack et Seth Princes du Royaumes d'Azgeda !

Le petit Caleb pleure dans les bras de sa mère et Luna épuisée me le tend, sitôt arrivé dans mes bras il se calme et s'endors paisiblement. Lexa qui tient Zack contre elle me sourit tendrement et dans ses yeux je vois l'envie briller. On a décidé d'attendre que les Dieux viennent pour avoir d'autres enfants et Jason et Sam au vu de leur entrainement nous prenne déjà beaucoup de temps. Ces sept mois sont passés très vite, nos journée sont bien remplies. Il a fallu reconstruire le Royaume et s'occuper de la formation de gardien de Sam. Lexa en tant que Gardienne s'en charge pendant que Merlin et moi on s'occupe de Jason.

Roan : Vous restez jusqu'au baptême ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, avec trois enfants vous allez avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Roan : Zack et Caleb ne semblent plus vouloir vous lâcher, on échange ?

Je prends donc Seth dans mes bras et donne Caleb à son père. Le petit se remet à pleurer mais son père le berce et il se rendort. Deux jours plus a tard les Parrains et Marraines sont arrivés et nous aide à pouponner avec plaisir. Et une semaine plus tard le baptême des petits Princes à lieu. Merlin s'occupe de la cérémonie et après avoir fait notre serment on profite du bal avec nos amis. Bryan et Nathan tiennent leur petite fille dans leur bras en souriant, la guerre a fait beaucoup d'orphelins et mes compagnons ont tous pris des enfants avec eux. Certaines comme écuyers ou comme Nathan et Bryan comme fille, Anya et Raven eux ont adopté un petit garçon de deux ans. Harper et Maya sont enceintes et Jasper et Monty sont les plus heureux. Octavia et Lincoln eux veulent attendre un peu mais ont pris 3 frères et sœurs comme écuyers et se régalent à leur apprendre le métier de Chevalier de l'ordre. Emori et John ont eux aussi deux frères d'une dizaine d'années comme écuyer, Kyle est ravi. Bellamy et Gina profitent de leurs enfants et ont pris deux grands adolescents comme écuyers, ils veillent sur leur enfants. Aden a fait sa demande en mariage à Tara qui a dit oui, c'est pour le début de l'hiver. Persée et sa femme ont adopté un garçon et une fille et se transforment en parents gâteaux ce qui fait beaucoup rire Lexa et Moi. Wells a lui aussi adopté une petite fille et a pris deux garçons comme écuyers. Tout mes compagnons sont heureux et moi rien ne me fait plus plaisir de voir cela. Mon père et ma mère ont pris les derniers orphelins comme écuyers, quand à Lexa et moi on à récupérer des enfants qui souhaiter devenir serviteurs, Emma est ravis de la nouvelle main d'œuvre. Vraiment la vie est belle en ce moment, ma sœur grandit bien et je suis heureuse.

Lexa : Tu es bien pensive mon amour ?

Clarke : Je profite juste du moment, tout est tellement parfait en ce moment que j'ai peur que tout ça disparaisse.

Lexa : Non, et je serai là pour te le rappeler à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Nous avons mérité tout ça, les 13 Royaumes sont en paix, nos compagnons, familles et amis sont heureux et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Clarke : Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné ce que tu as fait tu sais.

Lexa : Je sais oui, et tu sais que je ne m'excuserai pas. Ma vie sans toi, ce n'est pas la vie Clarke.

Clarke : (Attendrie) Je t'aime tu sais ?

Lexa : Et je t'aime aussi ma Princesse. (Embrasse)

 **Trois mois plus tard…**

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous étions dans le Royaume de Bellamy en vacance, je me promène seule au bord du lac quand l'épée sort à nouveau du lac. Merlin apparaît près de moi et me regarde tristement, mon fils et Sam l'accompagnent sans dire un mot. Je regarde l'épée, mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux pas infliger une nouvelle quête à Clarke après tout ce que nous avons vécus.

Merlin : Arthur m'a dit qu'il t'avait raconté.

Lexa : Oui d'après lui je serai celle qui libérera le Royaume inconnu grâce à Excalibur. Mais Merlin je ne veux pas, je veux juste vivre en paix avec Clarke et les garçons. Fonder une famille et vivre en paix c'est tout ce que je demande.

Jason : Maman, tu sais que quoi que tu décides Maman sera là et nous aussi.

(Halo Arc-en-ciel)

Clarke : Il a raison mon amour, mais tu n'es pas obligée de prendre ta décision maintenant.

Merlin : Attends que les Dieux reviennent vous voir pour décider, cette quête dure depuis des centaines d'années elle peut attendre encore un peu.

Lexa : Très bien, faisons ça.

L'épée s'enfonce à nouveau dans l'eau et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas plonger la chercher, je me sens connecter à elle et il est dure de résister à son attraction.

Clarke : Viens rentrons, Bellamy et Gina nous attendent.

 **Deux mois plus tard….**

Le retour des Dieux est enfin arrivé et les 13 Royaumes sont en fête, mes compagnons et famille attendons devant le château et c'est dans un éblouissant éclair que tous apparaissent. On pose tous un genou à terre et Hestia que j'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises pendant cette année me relève.

Zeus : Nous avons plusieurs grandes annonces à faire, relever vous.

Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et Zeus nous sourit avec bienveillance.

Zeus : Tout d'abord nous allons remercier le Roi Bryan et le Roi Nathan.

Mes amis s'avancent et s'agenouillent devant le Dieu qui leur fait signe de se lever…..

Zeus : Au vu de vos actes héroïques, le reste de votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous deux et à vos descendants. Votre Royaume est sous notre protection, en cas d'attaque le Dieu Pan et le Dieu Dionysos répondront à votre appel. Un temple vous est offert par le Dieu Apollon pour que vous y enseigniez la musique à qui le voudra. Vos parents divins ainsi que Morphée vous rendra visite là-bas.

Zeus touche mes amis qui s'illuminent en souriant, ils reprennent leur place à nos cotés et le Dieu reprend la parole.

Zeus : Au Roi Roan et la Reine Luna d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants.

Mes amis s'agenouillent devant le Dieu, il leur fait signe de se lever et prend une nouvelle fois la parole.

Zeus : Au vu de vos actes Héroïque votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. En parlant de vos descendants, vos fils ont un pouvoir Magique incroyable. La Déesse Hécate sera leur Maitre des qu'ils s'éveilleront. Vos Royaumes sont sous la protection des Dieux, en cas d'attaque la Dieu Poséidon répondra à votre appel. De plus nous vous offrons une flotte digne des plus grand héros pour défendre les 13 Royaumes au besoin.

Le Dieu touche mes amis qui s'illuminent en souriant, ils reprennent leur place et le Dieu Poursuit.

Zeus : Au tour du Prince Jasper et la Princesse Maya d'être récompensé, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïque votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Vos Royaumes sont sous la protection des Dieux, le Dieu Apollon répondra à votre appel en cas de danger. Un temple offert par Apollon vous est dédié, les prophéties y seront connues et Tyché vous y rendra visite.

Le Dieu touche mes amis qui s'illuminent à leur tour, ils reprennent leur place et le Dieu poursuit.

Zeus : Au tour du Prince Monty et de la Princesse Harper d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Le Dieu Asclépios a souhaité rajouter un temple mis à votre disposition pour former les futurs soigneurs de 13 Royaumes. La Déesse Aphrodite répondra à ton appel en cas d'attaque, vos parents divins vous rendront visite au temple.

Une nouvelle fois le Dieu touche mes amis qui s'illuminent et une fois qu'ils ont repris leur place le Dieu poursuit.

Zeus : Au tour du Roi Wells et de la Reine Séléna d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïque votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Votre Royaume est sous la protection du Dieu Hadès. Il répondra à votre appel en cas de danger. La Déesse Perséphone vous offre un temple qui permet un accès à tout les Royaumes Magique plus facilement.

Le Dieu pose ses mains une nouvelle fois sur mes amis qui après c'être illuminer rejoint leur place.

Zeus : Au tour du Général Persée d'être récompensé, approche mon enfant. Au vu de tes actes héroïques ta vie et celle de ta femme et descendants sera couronnée de richesse et elle sera longue. Le Dieu Arès t'offre un temple où tu formeras l'élite des futurs soldats des 13 Royaumes. Il répondra à ton appel en cas de besoin.

Une nouvelle fois Zeus pose ses mains sur un de mes amis qui s'illumine avant de reprendre sa place.

Zeus : Au tour du Roi John et de la Reine Emori d'être récompensés, approchés mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Le Dieu Hermès vous offre un temple où tu formeras les messagers des 13 Royaumes. Il place sous sa protection votre Royaume, il répondra à votre appel en cas de danger. Vos parents divins vous rendront visite au temple.

Zeus pose ses mains sur John et Emori qui une fois finit rejoignent leur place.

Eus : Au tour du Roi Bellamy et de la Reine Gina d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. De plus la Déesse Athéna vous offre sa protection, elle répondra à votre appel en cas de danger. Elle vous offre aussi un temple où vous pourrez accueillir les orphelins comme vous le souhaitez.

Une nouvelle fois Zeus touche mes amis, une fois fait, ils rejoignent leur place le sourire aux lèvres.

Zeus : Au tour du Lieutenant Aden et de Tara d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. De plus un temple est mis à disposition pour que tu enseignes la Magies des Elémentaristes. Les Sorcières Circée et Médée t'apporteront leur aide en cas de besoin. La Déesse Hestia répondra à votre appel en cas de besoin.

Une nouvelle fois le Dieu pose ses mains sur Aden et Tara qui s'illuminent.

Zeus : Au tour du Roi Kane et de la Reine Abby d'être récompensées. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants directs. De plus je vous fais gardien de la paix des 13 Royaumes, ce titre sera transmit à celui ou celle de votre choix à votre mort. Ils vous confèrent de grands pouvoirs si la paix est menacée. Je place votre Royaumes sous ma protection, en cas de danger je répondrai à votre appel.

Zeus touche mes parents et après un sourire ils rejoignent leur place.

Zeus : Au tour de la Princesse Octavia et du Prince Lincoln d'être récompensés, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Un temple vous est offert pour former l'élite des chevaliers de l'ordre et leur rendre leurs gloires passées. La Déesse Déméter et la Déesse Artémis placent votre Royaumes sous leur protection, elles répondront à votre appel en cas de besoin.

Encore une fois Zeus touche mes amis qui s'illuminent avant de regagner leur place.

Zeus : Au tour de la Princesse Raven et la Princesse Anya d'être récompensée, approchez mes enfants. Au vu de vos actes Héroïques votre vie sera couronnée de richesses et une longue vie vous est accordée à vous et vos descendants. Le Dieu Héphaïstos vous offre un temple atelier, vous enseignerez à ceux qui le veule l'art de créer. Princesse Anya, le Dieu Arès vous offre le commandement d'un régiment de ses soldats, ils seront les gardiens de votre Royaume. Le Dieu Héphaïstos place votre Royaume sous sa protection, il répondra à votre appel en cas de danger.

Zeus : Au tour de Merlin d'être récompensé. Approche Magicien, je sais que ta vie d'immortelle te pèse aussi et seulement à ce moment là quand Jason n'aura plus besoin de toi ton immortalité te sera retirée et tu pourras vivre un temps en tant que simple humain avant de rejoindre les Champs-Elysées où tu es attendu par beaucoup d'amis.

Merlin pleure et je suis contente pour lui, Zeus pose ses mains sur lui et il reprend sa place.

Zeus : Au tour de Sam d'être récompensé, approche mon enfant. Au vu de tes actes héroïques ta via sera couronnée de richesses et je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter ton Prince ainsi nous t'offrons à toi aussi l'immortalité comme je l'ai dit lors de la bataille finale. Tu veilleras sur Jason et sera un grand Magicien.

Après avoir posé ses mains sur Sam, Zeus appelle Jason près de lui.

Zeus : Mon enfant un grand destin t'attend, pour cela chaque Dieux t'a accordé un don. Quand il sera temps, tu enseigneras à ton tour et pourra transmettre ses dons si tu le souhaite. Mais ce que tu peux donner, tu peux aussi le reprendre également ne l'oublies pas. Tu dépasseras la légende de Merlin j'en suis sûr.

Zeus pose ses mains sur notre fils et le silence se fait autour de nous. Zeus se tourne vers les autres Rois et Reines et tous s'agenouille devant lui. Ensuite il ne reste que Lexa et moi et on se demande tous ce que les Dieux ont prévus pour nous.

Zeus : A vous Roi et Reines, vous à combattu vaillamment et avaient respecté vos engament. Vos Royaumes sont à jamais protéger et votre vie sera belle.

Tous s'illumine et Zeus se tourne vers Lexa, je lui souris et regarde ma femme avec tendresse et dévotion.

Zeus : Au tour de la Princesse Lexa d'être récompensée, Approches mon enfant. Au vu de tes actes plus qu'Héroïques ta vie sera remplit de richesses et vu que tu es une Princesse Elfe très longue. Je sais qu'Excalibur t'est destinée mais tu ne connais pas exactement la quête qui t'attend. Le Royaume Inconnus et le Royaumes des Elfes, ton Royaume en faite. Il est sous l'emprise du mal et même nous, Dieux ne pouvons faire grand choses. Tu dois libérer ton peuple car les Elfes sont les protecteurs de la nature et Gaia durant son réveil l'a fortement perturbée. Si l'équilibre n'est pas remis la Terre se vengera et même nous Dieux n'y pourrons rien. Nous t'accordons comme durant la bataille finale qu'à l'énonce des noms des Dieux mineurs ils puissent t'apporter leurs aide et ceux autant de fois que tu le désires. Tu as trois ans pour te préparer, ton père t'en dira plus.

Le discours de Zeus a lancé un froid, trois ans….c'est peu, trop peu pour envisager quoi que se soit.

Zeus : Et enfin au tour de la Princesse Clarke, Championne des Dieux de s'avancer. Par ton courage et tes actes tu as accomplis des miracles. Mais c'est grâce à ton amour pour Lexa et tes compagnons ainsi que pour ta famille que nous faisons de toi une Déesse. Tu seras la Déesse de l'amour véritable, l'amour guide chacun de tes pas et tes parents et moi-même trouvons que cela est une juste récompense. Comme tu le sais l'amour véritable peut prendre différentes formes, amitié, fraternel ou âme-sœur. Néanmoins tu sais qu'une Déesse ne peut vivre avec une mortelle, cependant loin de nous l'idée de vous séparer. Je change donc les lois et te permet de vivre aussi longtemps que tu le voudras près de Lexa et de ta famille. Tes pouvoirs grandiront encore, Lexa aura plus que besoin de toi durant sa quête. Hadès, Poséidon et moi t'accordons la fusion de nos Magies. Elle te sera nécessaire pour vaincre le mal au cotés de Lexa. Je t'accorde aussi un souhait, que désires-tu mon enfant ?

Clarke : J'aimerais qu'Atalante soit une invocation permanente. Et aussi que Nylah puisse reposer en paix maintenant.

Zeus : Qu'il en soit ainsi, Atalante est liée à toi et tes descendants. Nylah est déjà arrivée au Champs-Elysées où elle reposera dorénavant en paix.

(Halo Argenté)

Atalante : (Me serre dans ses bras) Merci Princesse, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste.

Le Dieu poses ses mains sur moi et un halo Doré monstrueux m'entoure, une vague sans précédent de Magie me traverse. Je suis une Déesse et mes compagnons et amis s'agenouillent devant moi comme les Dieux qui m'accueille ainsi dans leur famille. J'embrasse Lexa et un grand banquet suivi d'un bal à lieu en présence des Dieux…..

 **9 mois plus tard plus tard…**

Nous avons décidé que vu que maintenant je suis une Déesse que c'est Kira qui prendra la suite du Royaume de Skyland. Jason a un autre destin aussi et Lexa à son Royaume à sauver. La quête de Lexa se prépare et on se bat avec nos amis qui veulent tous nous accompagner oubliant leur devoir et famille. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave car je tiens ma fille dans mes bras, en effet peu de temps après Lexa est tombée enceinte. Ce n'était pas voulu mais Hestia m'a dit que c'était un cadeau des Dieux. Je tiens donc ma petite Princesse dans les bras en souriant devant une Lexa plus qu'heureuse et un Jason euphorique.

Lexa : Jason on te présente Gabriella ta petite sœur.

Notre fils la prend doucement et j'embrasse ma femme tendrement…. Le futur est incertain avec cette nouvelle quête mais tant que nous sommes ensembles je sais que l'on peut tout traverser. On a choisi Anya et Raven comme Gardiennes, Wells comme Parrain et Sélena comme Marraine. Ils sont tous rassemblés autour de nous pour le baptême de notre petite Princesse et mon sourire ne fait que s'aggrandir.

Clarke : Je t'aime mon étoile.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse.

 **FIN**


End file.
